The Flower Princess and the Alchemist
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: "How can you bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange without a Philosopher's Stone?" "I don't think my powers have anything to do with alchemy." After fighting a Hollow, Orihime mysteriously finds herself in the world of FMA. With the meeting of the Elric brothers, she is tossed into another adventure with joy, heartbreak, and romance along the way.
1. The Healer Enters Amestris

**(A/N: I'm back and with another new story! *sigh* Here I go again. The plot bunnies are relentless. The main reason I've decided to do a FMA crossover with Bleach because after learning that the Philosopher's Stone is creating using thousands of human souls, I couldn't help but to think of Bleach. Souls, Soul Reapers, Hollows, etc. Yeah, probably doesn't explain much. And seeing as the last anime I watched was just me re-running through all 366 episodes of Bleach [just a few months ago], you can't blame me of thinking about Bleach when I hear the word 'souls'. However, I figured that Orihime is the only person that can be in FMA without being so overpowered that she plows through the problems of the series with minimal effort. Because, face it, any other Bleach character, even Chad and Uryuu, will be ridiculously OP for the FMA universe, unless I make them weaker and more incompetent than they actually are [I sometimes can't stand stories that do that]. So here we are. Enjoy the story!**

 **Warning: Slow Burner**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Beta'd by AwesomeA909.)**

* * *

The Healer Enters Amestris

" _Where am I?"_ Is the first thing Orihime Inoue thought when her big, gray eyes fluttered up. The first thing she noticed was unfamiliar figures hovering over her.

"Look! She's waking up!"

"Someone get the ambulance!"

All the voices talking at once was giving the burnt-orange haired girl a headache, but she was too polite to say anything about it.

Instantly, a shiny orange dome covered her and she began healing herself of her migraine any other unknown injuries she may have.

"Aw! Look at that!"

"Is she an alchemist?"

Once finished with her healing, Orihime sat up, stretching her tired limbs. Her gray eyes looked around, groggily. "Where am I?"

A girl about her age with short, black hair and brown eyes spoke up, tentatively. "You're in Amestris."

* * *

 **(A/N: That's end first/prologue chapter. I know this isn't much. This is just let you know there's new story out. Man, I wish there was a fan art of Orihime and Edward. At first thinking adding Orihime going through the Gate meeting Truth and then waking in the FMA world, but then I thought, do I really need to repeat the same cliche that most FMA stories have when it involves an OC or a character of another universe entering their world? I would add it, but it'll be seen in a flashback later. Don't need the same cliche starter that all FMA stories have. Before we get more into the stories, I feel like there's a few things I should say.**

 **The first should be pairings. At first thought about doing an Ichigo/Orihime pairing where after learning Orihime has disappeared [yet again], Ichigo tries to regain his Soul Reaper powers so he can go after her and save her from whatever universe she's trapped in, like he did when he rushed into Hueco Muendo. But then I thought about how cute and original it'll be to pair Orihime up with Edward. And then all kinds of cute and fluffy ideas starting popping up in my head. So an Orihime/Edward pairing it is! Hope there's no objections. Of course, it's going to be a rough start with Edward's attitude and not getting how Orihime can be so kind, caring, and compassionate to both allies and enemies alike, but it'll get better. I figure any person who doesn't know Orihime would be confused and/or frustrated with her behavior, but still find it admirable and endearing.**

 **This traces back to the pairings issue… Since this an Edward/Orihime pairing, meaning there's no Edward/Winry. And no Orihime/Ed/Winry either. You guys know me, I don't do that! So sorry, Ed/Winry fans. Honestly, I always found the relationship between Ed and Winry to be more brother/sister than that of a romantic one. And seeing as I watched 2003 version of FMA [planning to rewatch before I go too far into the story] before Brotherhood [where there is some romantic moments for Ed/Winry], you can understand this, can't you? And that's saying a lot seeing as I first watched 2003 FMA when it aired on Toonami when shows like the original Naruto and Inuyasha were also on and I was pairing couples like Inuyasha/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango, Sakura/Naruto, etc., like crazy when I was kid, seeing as I shipped** _ **everything**_ **at that one point of my life [obviously my opinion on pairings have changed drastically since then]. And not being the least bit interested in Ed/Winry and finding it nothing more than a brother/sister relationship is** _ **saying a lot**_ **! And I still find the relationship to be like that till this day. Although now, I'm less interested in pairings and more interested in the story/plot of a series. If my favorite OTP of that particular anime doesn't happen, oh, well. It's still a good story, regardless of pairing [unless the pairing destroys the character's development/image in any way].**

 **Now for timeline, when it comes to Bleach… This takes place six months after Ichigo defeats Aizen and loses his Soul Reaper powers, and before the Elric Brothers head to Liore in the Fullmetal Alchemist timeline. I haven't decided if I should include other Bleach characters later on. The thought did cross my mind a couple of times, but then it was always rejected it.**

 **I think that's it in regards to the context of this story, but I feel like I'm still forgetting something. If I remember, I'll just post in the author's note in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'm not expecting much from this chapter since it's mostly just a really long author's note, but you can give me an opinion of what you think about Orihime entering FMA and the Ed/Orihime pairing. I will try to post the next chapter the beginning of next week. Thanks and goodbye for now!)**


	2. Lost Girl

**(A/N: Here's chapter two of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'. Yes, I know the last chapter wasn't much, but this chapter would go more in depth with Orihime's current circumstances. And if you are worried and anxious for Edward and Alphonse to show up, don't worry. They will in the next chapter, but Orihime won't meet them until the chapter after. Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I honestly never imagined I get many reviews, faves, or followers from the first chapter. I'm amazed! You guys I really interested in the idea of this story! Thanks!**

 **BakaPanda1: This takes place after the defeat of Aizen, so no dangai Ichigo. Unless he regains that form after the Fullbring Arc because I don't read the manga. Only watched the anime.**

 **Hollow Alchemist (guest): Nice name by the way… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call Orihime weak. I just meant she shouldn't overtake the spotlight from Edward, Alphonse, or any other FMA character. At least, most of the time. As for Orihime's reality warping powers, I have vague idea of where I want to go with it and the limits [within reason] with it. As far as I know, the basic limits of Orihime's powers is her imagination. If she thinks she can do it, she can. If she doesn't, she can't. Her own psyche is her limit. As far bringing people back to the dead… I know she can, but she's only shown doing it once [as far as I know]. I'm planning to put how much time something has past as one of the factors to the limits of her powers as her powers is basically reversing time in which anything she comes into contact with. And as for saving FMA canon characters. I have an idea on a few to save, but some still remain dead, like in canon. However, who will be saved will be kept secret. Hope this helps.)**

* * *

Lost Girl

"Where I am?"

"You're in Amestris."

Gray eyes glanced up curiously at the girl. The language the girl spoke didn't sound Japanese at all. In fact, it sounded English. Speaking of which it seemed that most of people talking spoke in English, and she must have subconsciously replied back in the same language.

It's a good thing Orihime had taken some English classes in her junior high and high school years. And she was very adept at the language.

Finally noticing the small crowd she attracted, the burnt-orange haired girl began to fidget nervously with all the attention drawn on her. She quickly stood up on her feet, her face a light shade of pink.

Orihime chuckled nervously, sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "He he. Does anyone know how I can get back to Karakura Town?" she asked. She was only meet with looks of confusion.

"Um, are you okay?" the same girl from earlier spoke, hesitantly, as if worried Orihime would pass out.

The ginger headed girl tilted her head, puzzled by the question. "Yeah, why?"

"You're saying weird stuff. Like 'Karakura Town'. I've never even heard of it."

By this point, the healer's smile turned into a frown. "Karakura Town. It's in Japan. It's where I live."

"Japan?" the girl questioned, baffled. "Is that a country?"

If it wasn't for the fact that Orihime has been through many crazy adventures by this point, she would have panicked. How can this girl not know about Karakura Town or Japan in general? Even when she went to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, the Soul Reapers knew that she came from Karakura Town. And she was kidnapped from the very same town by Ulquiorra and taken to Hueco Muendo.

The burnt-orange haired girl now vaguely remembered falling through some sort of Gate. Did that Gate somehow teleport her to an alternate universe?

"Hey."

Gray eyes turned their attention back at the girl. The crowd seemed to disperse at that moment.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Orihime shook her head. Whatever world she was stranded in, she was completely lost and homeless.

The black haired girl beamed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Great! You can stay with me and my dad." She outstretched her hand towards the healer helping her up to her feet.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. By the way, my name is Rebecca."

Orihime smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rebecca. My name is Orihime Inoue."

"Orihime Inoue…" Rebecca said, slowly, tasting the name on her tongue. "What a weird name!" she laughed heartily. "You really are a foreigner!"

The ginger haired girl's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she let out a nervous chuckle of her own.

* * *

Orihime followed Rebecca as the latter led her to her house. She glanced around, trying to study her environment. Nothing really seemed any different than her old home. The only difference is that everything seemed a little less...modern. Like she was thrown back a couple of decades into the past. But that couldn't be true because she read her history books and there was no country by the name of Amestris. None that she could recall. And Rebecca didn't seem to know about the existence of Japan.

"Here we are!" Rebecca announced, pointing at a medium sized house out in the distance. The house was a beige color with a pale red roof. It seemed to be fairly isolated from the rest of the town.

A muscular looking man appeared to be hammering away at the roof.

"Dad!" Rebecca called to the man as they approached the house. "Are you still trying to fix the roof?"

The man glanced down at his daughter. He had the same shade of black as her, except his eyes were blue instead of brown.

"Welcome home, Rebecca!" he cheerfully greeted his daughter. He took notice of her new companion fidgeting next to her. "Who's this? A new friend?"

"Yes, dad. This is Orihime Inoue."

The aforementioned girl bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

He smiled at the girl. "There's no need to be so polite. Just call me Michael. Michael Hall."

The burnt-orange haired girl giggled at the man's chipper attitude.

"By the way, dad, can Orihime stay with us for a while?" the dark haired female asked her father.

Michael's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, she seems to be a lost foreigner with no place to stay."

The man seemed to contemplative this for a second. A foreigner? What was a foreigner doing here?

"Not to mention, Orihime's an alchemist!"

That seemed to sell it.

* * *

It's been about a week since Orihime was stranded in this strange, alternate world. Michael had been a very friendly and outgoing man. He wasn't at home much because he was busy fixing some of the houses that were damaged during a tornado that happened almost a month ago. He was very helpful and the ginger headed girl liked him for that.

Rebecca, on the other hand, was very loud and boisterous. She was very opened to what she liked whether it be clothes, movies, or even boys. She seemed to get along well with the townsfolk.

The auburn haired girl still missed all her friends back home. She wondered if they were trying to figure out a way to bring back to her own world.

"We should get you some new clothes, Orihime!" Rebecca suddenly announced, gleefully. "I've finally convinced my dad to give me some spending money. It's not much, but we could buy a couple of shirts and a pairs of pants."

Before Orihime could protest, the dark haired girl dragged her to the nearest clothing store. The ginger headed girl gazed at the different clothes in awe and amusement. Everything was so...so… anachronistic. Her gray eyes sparkled in childlike glee. She always wondered what it felt like to wear clothes from the past. Now's her chance!

Rebecca dragged her through the various racks full of dresses. Unlike in her time where most of the clothes had unique designs or wordings on it, all the clothes were very simple.

"Ah, how about this, Orihime?" the dark haired girl said, pulling out a simple orange dress. It had a small white bow wrapped around the waistline and a yellow collar. The collar opened up just below the neckline and the skirt of the dress looked like it'll reach below the ginger headed girl's knees. "You know, it'll be great to show off your-"

"I-I'm not like that!" Orihime yelped, cutting Rebecca off, her face flushed in embarrassment as she covered her chest uncomfortably. The flustered girl has always been well aware of the fact that her bust size has been...larger than most women her age.

The dark haired girl just laughed at the embarrassed girl. She simply shoved the dress into Orihime's arms and pointed her towards the direction of the fitting room.

The fitting room was small yet spacious. The walls were made of wood as was the rest of the room, and the door had a lock on it to prevent others from coming in while she's changing.

Orihime shredded off the school uniform she had on. She held the orange dress in front of her. It seemed simple enough. She unzipped the zipper which was located on the back of the dress.

After she was done trying out the dress, she stepped out of the fitting room.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked Rebecca, showing off the dress. The skirt reached her knees just like she thought it would, flaring out a little. The sleeves reached towards her elbows and puffed out a bit.

"Wow! It looks really good on you, Orihime!" Rebecca praised her. She then grabbed the girl's wrist. "C'mon! Let's go get some more clothes for you to try on!"

* * *

Both girls ended up buying Orihime that dress, a long pink, floral patterned skirt, a red, button down blouse, and knee length, brown boots.

"This should be enough to last you about a week," Rebecca informed her. "Maybe I can ask my dad for some more spare money, so we can go shopping again. If he let's us…" she trailed off.

Orihime wanted to protest about spending money on her again, but I shirl cry cut her off.

"What was that?" Rebecca thought out loud, voicing the other girl's thoughts. The ginger headed girl raced towards the cry of the voice. "Where are you going?" she asked.

* * *

Orihime came to the spot where she thought she heard the cry of pain to see a man clutching his leg, which was twisted in an odd angle, probably broken she presumed.

"What happened?" the burnt-orange haired asked, voice filled with concern.

The man glanced up at her. "Nothing for you to worry about, miss. I was just clumsy and fell off the roof I was fixing. I'll take it to the hospital. Hope it isn't broken," he grumbled the last part to himself.

"I can heal you!" Orihime blurted out.

The man gave her a disbelieving look. "You can?"

"Yep!" she pumped her fist to her chest confidently. "Just leave it to me!" She held her hands. "Shun'ou, Ayame! Soten Kisshun! I reject!" Two bright lights of orange emerged from the hairpin she had attached to the collar her dress. They fluttered around the man. The onlookers looked on with awe as an orange glowing, oval shaped dome surrounded the man's leg.

Within minutes, the shield evaporated. The man stretched his leg, and, to his surprise, the pain in his leg was instantly gone.

"Wow! Th-that's incredible!" he said, breathlessly.

"You really are an alchemist, aren't you, Orihime?" Rebecca asked, a big grin gracing her lips.

The ginger headed girl would have replied, if she knew what an alchemist was.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the second chapter of this! Hope you enjoyed it! Nothing much to say. Just Orihime trying to figure where she is and adapting to her new environment until she figures out a way home. I know Orihime doesn't need to call out the name of her techniques, but I just did it for fun. The next chapter would focus on the Elric brothers and them investigating this town after hearing a rumor about a mysterious healer. Please review and thank you for reading!)**


	3. The Healer Meets Fullmetal

**(A/N: Here's chapter three of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'! Now, we are really getting into the story! The Elric brothers meet Orihime! Finally! I'm really thankful about how much you guys are enjoying the story, even though this is something on an impulse and a whim. I know there are some grammar errors and probably so others I've missed, but my beta reader has been busy this past month, and I don't feel like rushing them. On the other hand, I also don't want to keep you guys waiting _too_ long when I have a chapter up and ready. The only thing keep it from being posted is because it needs to be edited by my beta reader. But like I said, they are busy with other things at the moment. So all chapters posted are the unedited versions until further notice. Well, enjoy the chapter! By the way, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Hollow Alchemist [guest]: Thanks for the review! Honestly, the first several chapters I'm sticking close to canon, but later the story will start to diverge from it. Most likely, it'll start diverging after episode thirteen or fourteen of Brotherhood. That's what I plan for now. And also some Bleach characters will make a cameo appearance near the Promise Day. Who will arrive and how... I haven't figured it out, but I have a vague idea though. I do know Ichigo [after regaining his Soul Reaper powers] and Rukia would make an appearance, but any other character... I don't know. As for the language of Amestris, I knew it was closely related to some parts and Europe, and I just chose English as it was the most universal language out there [as far as I know]. And because some books Ed and Al end up reading are written in English [or it could just be subtitles]. P.S. I didn't know Rebecca was a canon character. Oops! Well, this Rebecca is a minor OC. And I understand your dilemma. There's not many good FMA fanfics without overly mushy romance. And I had some problems myself with copy write crusaders. I just ignore them and block them. If they are just going to act like self-righteous, pompous pigs telling me what I _can_ and **_**can't**_ **write** , **then they are just wasting my time!)**

* * *

The Healer Meets Fullmetal

A boy with long, braided blond hair let out another aggravating sigh as he sat lazily on the train seat.

"What's wrong, brother?"

The blond cracked an eye open to gaze at his metallic brother. "Damn, Colonel!" he grumbled. "He said he had something important tell me, but won't he say what the hell it is, Al."

"Maybe it had something do with the Philosopher's Stone and the Colonel doesn't want to risk talking about it over the phone, Ed," Al reasoned, thoughtfully.

That seemed to brighten Edward's mood a bit. "Maybe…"

* * *

It wasn't long before the Elric brothers arrived in East City. Forgoing protocol, Edward rushed right in Roy Mustang's office.

"What the hell do you want, Colonel?" Ed shouted out, annoyed, bursting through the door.

"Brother!" Al reprimanded him, but was promptly ignored.

"Nice to see you too, Fullmetal," the man with short black hair and matching eyes said sarcastically.

"Cut it out with the chit chat! What'd you call me for?" the eldest of the Elric brothers asked as he trudged across the room and sat on the couch.

"Like you suggested, I'll cut to the chase, seeing as _you_ aren't turning up on any leads to get your original bodies back." Roy smirked at the annoyed glare on Edward's face.

"Maybe if you will stop bothering us and gave us time to concentrate on finding the Philosopher's Stone," the blond grumbled.

"Speaking of the Philosopher's Stone," the dark haired man cut him off. "I think I might have found something you may be very interested in." He pulled out a stack of papers from his drawer and set it on his desk. "There has been rumors around a month ago about a healer that has suddenly appeared in the northeast."

Ed scoffed. "What does that have to do with the stone?"

"The healer apparently doesn't use a transmutation circle and can ignore the laws of Equivalent Exchange."

This seemed to get both brothers' attention.

"What?" Al exclaimed in absolute disbelief. "There's no way for someone, no matter how powerful they are, to ignore the laws for Equivalent Exchange! Unless they-"

"They have a Philosopher's Stone," Edward finished for him, his eyes narrowed.

"That's right," Roy agreed. "Although, we can't be sure. They _are_ just rumors. Your mission would be to head to Greia and found out more about this 'healer'. Report about any findings you have. You leave first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

The Elric brothers were, once again, on another train ride. This time, they were headed towards Greia to investigate this so called 'healer'.

"Brother?" Alphonse called out, getting his older brother's attention. "What do you think about these rumors?"

Edward propped his elbow on the bench under the window and placed his chin on his palm, his face set in a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, who knows?"

"But what if it is?" The metal suit egged on, unable to contain his excitement.

The eldest Elric smirked, feeling just as excited as his brother. "Then we finally found a way to get your body back, Al!"

"We can get your body back to normal too, brother!"

* * *

"Orihime! We have another patient!"

"Oh…! I'm coming!"

Ever since she healed that injured worker a month ago, Orihime has been working as the local 'unlicensed' doctor. She really didn't mind it though. Actually, she really enjoyed it! She really liked helping people and bringing smiles to their faces.

After Orihime finished healing her last patient, who was injured during a rockslide that happened a few days ago, she went to a nearby park bench to rest.

"I'm tired…," she breathed out, exhaustedly. She had healed about twenty people nonstop, and that takes quite a bit of a toll on her spirit energy. Oh well, it was worth it knowing she was saving lives.

"Hey, Orihime!"

The ginger headed girl turned her head to see Rebecca running up to her, her hand waving at her.

She jumped off the bench, her energy seemingly returning to her. "Hi, Rebecca!"

The dark haired girl stopped in front of her. "Are you done healing all those injured men?"

Orihime beamed. "Yep!"

The other girl then grabbed her arm. "Then let's go do some shopping!"

"Again?"

"Yes, again! There's no time like the present! C'mon, let's go!"

Orihime let Rebecca drag her into a jewelry store. Her new friend really enjoyed shopping for clothes and jewelry. Not that she minded much, but she did miss her friends back home. Tatsuki did not care much for expensive clothing or impressive jewelry.

The burnt-orange haired girl eyes simmered a little, but she quickly wiped her tears away before Rebecca could see them. She didn't want to burden her friend more than she already was.

* * *

"Is this the place, Al?"

"It seems like it, Ed."

The Elric brothers arrived in Greia. It took a two day train ride to get here. The town was fairly small and suburban. Some of the houses look like they've been recently rebuilt while others were broken, torn completely down, or being remodeled.

"How are we going to search for that healer?" Al asked.

"We'll just ask around," Ed answered. "Someone's bound to know where he lives."

The Elric brothers made their way into town. Some of the men seemed busy reconstructed the houses. Edward jogged up to one of the men holding a beam, Al following after him.

"Hey, you!"

The construction man stopped and gave the blond questioning glare. "What'd you want, kid? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Just a moment of your time, but do you know about a healer by any chance?"

"A healer?" The man set the beam down, giving Edward his full attention. His expression turning from annoyance to appreciation. "Yeah, I know a healer. A very good one, I might add! What do you want?"

Both Ed and Al glanced at each other in understanding.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and I-"

"Wait a second…" The man's face contorted into one of anger. "Fullmetal Alchemist? As in State Alchemist?"

"Yep! That's right!" the alchemist declared, proudly, only to get nearly hit in the head by the man's beam. "Hey! Watch it!"

"We don't take kindly to you dogs of the military!" the man proclaimed furiously. "And I ain't know nothing about some damn healer!"

"But you just said that you did!" Alphonse exclaimed profusely.

The man scoffed. "I ain't say shit! Now, both of you scram! I'm working!"

"What the hell was that about?" Ed grumbled, not appreciating being narrowly whacked in the head by a beam.

"I don't know, brother," Al responded. If he had his face, confusion would be painted on it just like his brother's.

"Forget him! Let's just keep asking around! One thing we got out of him is that there is a healer in this town."

* * *

Unfortunately, none of the townsfolk wanted anything to do with the Elric brothers after finding out they were the military's dogs.

"What the hell is up with this town?" Ed sulked, as they were walking along a random sideline. "Why is everyone such complete asses?"

"You shouldn't say that, brother!" Al reprimanded him.

The alchemist just scoffed. "And why shouldn't I? We just came to ask a few questions. They don't need to bite our heads off, Al! And besides-"

Edward stopped mid rant when someone crashed into him, making both him and the newcomer fall over.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Alphonse asked, concerned.

Edward let out a small grunt of pain. When he cracked an eye open, the first thing he spotted where a pair of big boobs hovering over his face. The blond's face turned a crimson red color.

He quickly tried to scramble out from underneath her. The girl on top of him sat up straighter, holding her head in pain, completely forgetting the compromising position they were in.

They first thing Ed noticed about her, besides her large chest size, was her unusual auburn colored hair and her big, round, gray eyes. She was also a few inches taller than him, much to his annoyance.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the burnt-orange haired girl apologized, quickly scrambling off of him.

She held her hand out for him, which he took, pulling him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes roaming his body, checking for injuries.

Edward dusted himself off. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Are you alright, miss?"

The auburn haired girl glanced up to see a giant suit of metal armor speak to her. By the sound of his voice, he seemed young, perhaps younger than her.

"Oh, don't worry about me," she replied, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm so clumsy, I'll probably be hurt anyway." She glanced over towards the blond. "If you hadn't broken my fall, I'd might've cracked my head open, loss a lot blood, gone to state of shock, and died right here!" A big grin broke across her face. "Thank you!"

The Elric brothers were at lost for words. Who could talk about their death so cheerfully? "D-don't mention it," Edward finally replied after a moment of slight shock. "Glad we can keep you alive."

"By the way, who are you?" the girl asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," he replied, pointing to himself. Then he pointed towards the boy in the metal armor. "And this is my younger brother, Alphonse."

Gray eyes glanced between the two brothers. She noted the smaller one of the two siblings scowling at her, his expression becoming more and more irritable.

Edward was just waiting for her to comment on his height.

She opened her mouth. "You…"

Here it comes. He was ready to lash out at her.

"...Wear red."

"Who are you calling…?!" The blond alchemist paused in the middle of his rant to process what she just said. "Wait… What did you say?"

"I said, you wear red," the burnt-orange haired girl repeated once more. "Is red your favorite color?"

"Yeah…," he answered. He could only stare at her, dumbly. This was getting weird.

The girl smiled. "Did you know that you can tell a lot about a person's personality based on their favorite color? The color red means you are a very passionate and ambitious person. You are also very kind and helpful."

Ed didn't know how to reply as she continued to rant about the color red.

"However, you're also impatient, impulsive, and like to get into trouble." She tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "I think that's it."

"Wow, brother," Al whispered towards him, snickering a bit. "She knows _exactly_ what type of person you are based on your coat."

Edward sent his younger brother an annoyed glare.

"We don't have time for this, miss," he stated, grabbing her attention. "Can you just answer a couple of questions for us?"

The girl blinked, confused. "Questions?"

"Yes, we would like to know if you know anything about a healer that lives around here?" Alphonse asked.

The girl paused for a moment. "Yes…"

"Great! Tell us where we can find him?" Edward spoke, golden eyes staring at her with such intensity he was making her kind of nervous.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Orihime!"

The group turned their heads to see a dark haired girl running in their direction.

"Oh, hey, Rebecca!" the girl, now identified as Orihime, waved at the new girl enthusiastically.

Rebecca scowled at Orihime. "You've got to stop wandering off like that, Orihime! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Rebecca," Orihime said, apologetically. "I was talking to these boys," she explained, pointing to the Elric brothers.

The dark haired girl glared at the two boys. "What do you think you're doing with Orihime, you perverts?!" she yelled accusingly.

Edward growled, his face turning a light shade of pink at the accusation, still remembering the girl's bust in his face from moments ago. "We are not perverts!"

Rebecca merely scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, shorty." She turned towards the auburn haired girl, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. "C'mon, Orihime. Leave these, pervs."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK?!" Edward screamed out furiously. The only thing preventing him from chasing the girl and plummeting her was his brother holding him back, causing him to angrily flail about.

A few minutes later, he settled down. But still, he was a little ticked off. Not just because he was called short, his most hated word, but because they still haven't found this healer with the ability to apparently bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange.

"It's getting dark, brother," Alphonse spoke, dragging his older brother out of his thoughts.

The blond alchemist looked towards the sky to see the sun fading over the horizon and the blue turning into a light gray color and getting darker by the minute.

"What do we do now?"

Edward scratched the back of his head in frustration. "We don't have a choice, Al. We're spending the night."

* * *

The brothers rented a room at the inn.

It was later that same night that they, or rather Ed, was woken up by the sound of someone's frantic and fearful screaming.

"Someone help! Orihime's been kidnapped!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's the end of chapter three of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'. Hope you enjoyed it! I hope I didn't OOC any of the FMA characters. I know that there are procedures Ed and Al have to go with the military, but I just wanted to skip that part and get them straight into the town Orihime is residing in. When I read crossovers I like to immediately get to the part where characters from universe A meets characters from universe B. Because the story doesn't really begin until their fateful meeting [at least for me]. That's one of the main points of crossovers. How characters from two different worlds interact and the adventures they go on together.**

 **As a side note, now you also know the name of the town Orihime's currently living in. I tried looking for a map of Amestris with all the different landmarks and cities, but I couldn't find one. So, Greia is a made up town. Until I can google a map of Amestris, all the landmarks are going off from the top of my head of what I remember of the anime, which is kind of not good because I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. All I know is East City and Central and Ishval. But Ishval is a different country, not a city in Amestris [I think].**

 **One more thing, I wanted to make the Elric brothers first meeting with Orihime so 'unusual' they are left speechless. I hoped I portrayed that right without OOCing any of the characters. I wonder how they would react when they found out Orihime is that healer they were looking for? They would find out in the next chapter.**

 **Well, please leave any comments, suggestions, or questions, and thanks for reading!)**


	4. Facing Fears with a Big Smile

**(A/N: Here's chapter four of 'TFPATA'. Enjoy!**

 **I'm glad that _so_ many people enjoyed Orihime's short interactions with Edward and Alphonse. I enjoyed writing it! This story is becoming really poppular. Totally unexpected! I'll try not to disappoint.**

 **Hollow Alchemist (guest): Thanks! Your reviews are really helpful. Yeah, I was going to have Ichigo and Rukia aid in the fight a little against Father, and now that I think about it, Chad helping Armstrong and Sig fight Sloth would be interesting, too. But enough about. If I keep talking, I may end up spoiling the ending. I am adding a few scenes from the 2003 version of FMA [currently rewatching], so this story is a canon divergence of sorts.)**

* * *

Facing Fears with a Big Smile

Rebecca was a scared out of her wits as she curled up in the corner of her room. She couldn't believe some shady men came out of nowhere and kidnapped Orihime.

(FLASHBACK)

" _What were you doing, Orihime?" Rebecca asked her auburn haired friend, peeved that she left her alone with those two boys._

" _Aren't you being a little unreasonable, Rebecca?" Orihime inquired, eyebrows furrowed. "We were just talking and they seemed nice. You should go apologize."_

 _Rebecca stopped and turned to fully face Orihime, a grim look on her face. "Do you have any idea who those boys were?"_

 _The burnt-orange haired girl shook her head, confusion evident on her face. "No…"_

 _The dark haired girl gave an exaggerated glare. "They are the famous Elric brothers!" She paused, waiting to see a reaction from the girl. When she just got a blank stare, she continued as they resumed walking back to her house. "I heard the eldest brother is a prodigy. He's the youngest State Alchemist in history."_

" _What's a State Alchemist?" Orihime questioned curiously._

" _You don't know what a State Alchemist is?" Rebecca asked in disbelief. "You're an alchemist, and yet you don't know about State Alchemists?"_

 _Orihime thought about telling Rebecca that she wasn't an alchemist. She hated lying. But then she thought about the consequences of her actions._

 _If she did tell her that would be telling her all about the Soul Society, all her Soul Reaper friends, Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Rukia… Knowing how secretive Soul Reapers are to their customs and knowing how much they sacrificed to help Ichigo and the others rescue her from Hueco Mundo, she couldn't do that. She couldn't tell anyone about the Soul Society! They'll find out about it when they one day pass on from this world. She's really sorry for lying, but she also has promises to her friends to keep! And they come first!_

 _Orihime would just have to figure out a way to return home by herself. Or at least until Mr. Urahara finds a way to reopen that Gate she fell into, as she was sure by now Chad and Uryuu have alerted him about her disappearance. It's been a month already._

 _The auburn headed girl gave a nervous giggle and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I've never been interested in that kind of stuff."_

 _Rebecca eyed her carefully, gauging her to see if she was lying. "A State Alchemist is an alchemist that works for the military," she said simply._

" _Oh…" Orihime gave a thoughtful expression. "So that boy is part of the military?"_

" _Yes."_

 _The explanation kind of reminded Orihime of Ichigo's role as a substitute Soul Reaper._

 _It was then both girls heard the sound of guns being cocked. Rebecca and Orihime looked up to see a few shady men surrounding them. The former was shaking in fear at the sight of the guns, thinking that she could die at any minute._

" _Are you the healer of this town? The one called Orihime?" the one in the middle asked, his cold black eyes never leaving her._

" _Yes," Orihime responded, stepping in front of Rebecca protectively, no sense of fear gracing her face. She's been through a lot worse than this. Fighting Hollows, rescuing Rukia, and being kidnapped by Aizen and his Arrancars... A human with a gun is nothing! She could easily shield herself from harm in a blink of an eye._

" _Come with us or we will burn this town to the ground," the guy threatened her._

 _She took a minute to gauge them, trying to figure out whether they are bluffing or not._

" _Alright, I'll go with you as long as you keep your promise and leave this town alone," the burnt-orange haired girl conceded. Even if they were bluffing, she didn't want to take the chance._

" _Orihime!" Rebecca called her name out fearfully, obviously wary of all the guns pointed at them._

 _Orihime sent the dark haired girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Rebecca! I'll be fine!"_

 _Gray eyes watched as the middle guy, she was going to guess at this point that he was the leader of their group, motioned for one of his men to step forward. He did, pulling out a long, sturdy rope from the pocket of his black trousers. He swiftly tied her hands, leaving a bit of rope to pull her along, like a leash._

 _Rebecca could only watch in shock and horror as her friend was dragged away by a bunch of psychos, probably to her death!_

 _After a moment of getting her wits together, she screamed. "Someone help! Orihime's been kidnapped!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

The Elric brothers, or Edward for that matter, awoke from the sound of someone loudly banging on their door.

"Who the hell would be disturbing us at this hour of the night?" Edward grumbled irritably, throwing the blanket over his head as his brother went to get the door. "Tell them to get lost, Al!"

Alphonse opened the door and was greeted by several distraught men.

"You, dogs of the military, get your asses out of bed! We've got trouble!" one of them angrily shouted.

In response, Ed furiously threw his blanket off and stalked up to them, his face contorted into a sneer. "Why should we help you? You bastards have been treating us like crap since we got here!"

The men ignored that second comment. "Some of our citizens are missing! They've been kidnapped!"

Alphonse stiffened. "Who was it?"

"We don't know! That's why we're asking you to come help us! You're an alchemist, right? Maybe you could figure something out!"

The blond alchemist scoffed. "Again, why should we help you? You wouldn't help us."

"Alchemy is all about Equivalent Exchange, right? You help us and we'll tell you our town's doctor. Sounds good?"

Edward crossed his arms, contemplating the situation for a minute. "Fine, whatever." He went inside to get ready to change.

"Oh, and by the way, the healer was kidnapped as well," one of the men added as they left to help the rest of the townsfolk continue searching.

Once he heard that the healer they were looking for was also kidnapped, Ed let out a few curses under his breath as he changed into a pair of black leather pants, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. He quickly threw on his red coat as he marched towards the door.

"C'mon, Al!" He raced out the door with Alphonse following closely behind him.

* * *

Orihime watched silently as she was dragged along the corners of the secluded street. She rubbed her palms anxiously as the rope began to dig uncomfortably into her skin as they pulled her to gods know where.

They eventually came to what looked like an old apartment. The walls were faded and the fence surrounding the small complex was torn down in various places.

She gulped silently as anxiety coursed through her as she was taken inside the first door that they saw. The first thought that came to her mind was how empty and desolate the room was. It looked like it was mostly used for rendezvous point.

"Quit dawdling, girl, and come on!" the man dragging the other end of the rope hissed as he tugged her along.

They came to a back door. When they entered it, there was nothing inside, except for a small circle with some weird markings in and around it. The leader placed his hand on it and Orihime watched amazed as the circle seemed to glow before the wall burst open, revealing a hidden passageway.

In it was a long and narrow tunnel.

"Where are you taking me?" Orihime finally decided to asked. They've been walking for hours and her feet were starting to hurt.

"The train station," was simply the reply she got.

"Train?"

"We're getting out of here."

Before she could ask any more, she was struck in the back of the neck, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

The Elrics have spent hours searching for the kidnappers, but with no luck. Alphonse quickly responded to the call of help when he heard there were people who went missing. Edward, on the other hand, only agreed because he gets to meet the town's doctor after the deed is done.

"Where the hell are they?" Ed yelled, frustrated, for the ninth time tonight. One could not blame him for feeling really grumpy. He was missing his precious hours of sleep for this.

"Do you think we should call Colonel Mustang to send in the military for help," Al suggested.

"Hell no! I don't want hear Colonel Bastard telling me what a crappy job I'm doing," Ed said drily.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" the younger brother argued, the question hanging in the air.

The blond alchemist looked at the sky thoughtfully for a minute. The darkened sky was beginning to brighten as the sun was rising over in the distance. Has it been that long since they've began searching?

"Hey, shorty!"

Edward's temper immediately flared as he turned to glare at the person who dares to call him that infuriating name. There, dashing up to the duo, was the obnoxious girl from yesterday. The friend of that weird auburn haired girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah… Rebecca.

The eldest Elric growled at her, ready spit out profanities, but was stopped by the frantic, fearful, and worried look on the girl's face.

"Have you guys found Orihime yet?" Rebecca asked the brothers, her fear prominent in her voice.

"Orihime? You mean that wacko airhead with the weird hair color?" Ed asked, promptly getting smacked in the head by a certain suit of armor. "Ow! What was that for, Al?!" he yelled out accusingly, tenderly rubbing his sore head.

"That's for being rude!" Alphonse responded scoldingly.

"I wasn't-"

"Shorty, would you please shut up and help me look for Orihime?" Rebecca asked, more like demanded.

Edward glowered at her, a malicious glint filled his golden eyes. "What'd you call me?" he hissed in a dangerously low voice.

The dark haired girl ignored the incoming threat from the blond alchemist "Shorty, let's go!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD HIDE BETWEEN BLADES OF GRASS?!" Edward bellowed furiously as he was held back from thrashing the girl by his brother. The armor dragged a reluctant Ed along as they followed Rebecca.

* * *

The first thing Orihime noticed when she opened her eyes was something metal obscuring her view.

"Oh? You're finally awake."

The ginger haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice.

She turned to see several other men and women huddled in a corner of what looked like...a cage? Gray eyes darted around wildly to see metal bars protruding from all four sides.

She was inside a cage!

As she stayed really still, the burnt-orange haired girl could feel the ground moving below her.

"Where are we? Why is the ground moving?" she asked, confused.

"We are on a train," one of the women said, the fear evident in her voice. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties with light blonde hair and green eyes.

Gray eyes glanced out the window to see that it was _broad daylight_! _How long was she out_?

The sun was piercing over the horizon of what she could make out was a very rocky terrain. Were they traveling across a mountain?

She wondered where her kidnappers were planning to take her and the other five hostages.

Orihime deeply wished Ichigo was here to save her just like he always has.

" _No!"_ she inwardly thought, berating herself for thinking such thoughts. _"I can't rely on Ichigo anymore. I promised myself that I'd become stronger, so I wouldn't become burden to him."_

Just then, the door to the cargo hold burst open, revealing one of their kidnappers. A short, pudgy man.

The hostages, besides Orihime, backed tighter into a corner in fright as the man held out his gun. Most likely to frighten them into submission.

"Where are you taking us?" Orihime asked. The others gasped, staring at her wide eyed whether to admire her bravery or admonish her for her stupidity.

The man eyed her up and down. "That's up to the boss to decide. Mostly they…" He pointed at the hostages cowering behind her. "...Will be sent off to work at our base in Central to work for us. "You, on the other hand…" He proceeded to turn his pointer finger on her. "...Will remain here and work as our private doctor."

Orihime stood up from her seated position, her determined gray eyes never leaving the man. "I'll stay and be your doctor. Just let the others go! They are just innocent people!" she proclaimed,

The man gave her cheeky smile. "No can do, sweetcheeks. Those are the boss's orders. Although, personally…" A perverted grin spread across his face. "...I would've kept you as _my_ personal toy." He seemed to sigh in disappointment and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what the boss is thinking. Letting a sexy woman like you go to waste," he mumbled, displeased as he left.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have children at home! They're too young to be out in the world by themselves!"

"I have a pregnant wife! We are expecting our first child in a few months!"

"Stupid bastards! Forcibly dragging us from our homes and families and making us work for them as if they already owned us. Who the hell do they think they are?"

Orihime looked at the distraught hostages with sympathetic eyes. She had to get them out of here! She wouldn't mind being unable to escape herself. She can breakout at a later time. But these civilians… She had to help them get back to their families. They must be worried sick!

"Tsubaki!" the ginger haired girl whispered quietly. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" The aggressive fairy sprang to life, zipping towards the cage bars, effectively destroying them.

With the loud clash the metal bars made when they crashed onto ground, they no doubt alerted the kidnappers of their escape. Orihime had to think fast. "Tsubaki!" she commanded, this time louder. Without any further command, the little spirit destroyed the window, glass, rims, and all, creating a giant hole in the wall. The hostages stared at her in shock and awe.

Orihime inspected the hole she made. It was definitely big enough to fit through. However, the problem was not jumping through the hole, but finding a safe place to land. They were on a side of a mountain about _hundred yards in the air_! No doubt they are going to suffer more than a few broken bones, if they jumped out now.

But there wasn't anytime to think about that. The hurried footsteps of their kidnappers were approaching them fast. No time to think! Just act!

"Quick! Hurry and jump!" Orihime urged them hurriedly.

"Are you crazy?!" one of the women hostages yelled out, scared out her mind. "If we jump, we'll die!"

"I know you're scared, but this is the only way," the ginger haired girl said, giving the woman a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll catch you!"

"How?!" the woman's voice held tremendous doubt and skepticism.

"Just trust me, please." Gray eyes looked into the woman's brown ones pleadingly.

"I'm getting out of here!" one of the men spoke up. "I'd rather die than work as a slave for these sick freaks!" Without second, he jumped out the gaping hole. The other man following suit.

The women screamed in horror as they watched as the men rather commit suicide than remain hostages.

However, much to their astonishment, an orange, triangular shield appeared below them and broke their fall.

"Wha…?" They were completely shell shocked. No one could form coherent words. Hearing as the kidnappers were right at the other side of the door now, Orihime hurriedly pushed the ladies out. The fell out the hole with a loud, startled squeal.

The burnt-orange haired girl managed to save them just in time because the door burst open to reveal the leader and his lackeys. The boss's face contorted to anger when he noticed the large hole in the wall and the disappearance of the other hostages.

"Hey, girl!" he growled out angrily. "What happened to our merchandise?" When she didn't answer, he signalled for his followers to take aim. "You have five seconds to answer before your body is filled with holes."

* * *

Edward, Alphonse, and Rebecca finally made it to the mountain range after following the secret passageway in one of the abandoned apartment buildings. It led to an underground train tracks, which meant the kidnappers had a private train.

It was lucky they found pieces of Orihime's hair that led them into the abandoned building in the first place. For a whackjob, the girl was pretty smart and resourceful, Ed mused.

Although, they would have gotten there sooner if Ed and Rebecca stopped their constant bickering.

Right now, they were searching for the moving track vehicle.

"Where is the damn thing?" Edward asked, annoyed. "They couldn't have gotten far."

"Well, if you wouldn't throw a massive nit fit every time someone calls you short, we would've gotten here sooner," Rebecca accused him.

Edward's temper erupted. He looked ready to explode.

Fortunately, the sound of running footsteps caught their attention before _another_ fight initiated between the blond alchemist and the dark haired girl.

Another few moments went by, and out in the distance, they spotted a few silhouette figures in the distance.

"Who's that, Al?" Ed asked his younger brother.

A group of men and women were running towards them as if they had seen bloody murder.

"Hey!" the blond alchemist called out, freezing them in their tracks, the look of fear evident on their faces.

"Who are you?" one of the woman asked fearfully.

"Are you with those sickos?" one of men questioned, glaring at the trio.

"Sickos? You mean, the people who took you hostage?" Rebecca asked them. "No, we are not with them, but have you seen a girl wearing an orange dress? Is she with you?" she questioned hopefully.

"Do you mean the girl with orange colored hair?" the woman with green eyes inquired.

"Yes!" the dark haired girl could hardly contain her excitement.

"She was caught helping us escape," she said despondently. "We don't know if she's alive now or if they killed her."

"Oh…" Rebecca's spirits began to dampen. Tears started to form on her eyelids. She felt a metal hand on her shoulder. Blue eyes glanced up to see the metal boy glancing at her, his posture radiating sympathy.

"Don't worry, Rebecca, we'll find Orihime," Alphonse assured her.

"Thanks, Al," she smiled at him.

"They couldn't be that far. Let's go, guys!" Edward didn't waste a moment of time as he raced off once again with Alphonse and Rebecca following behind him.

* * *

"There! I see the train!" Al spoke up after ten minutes of running.

Out in the distance, they spotted a burnt-orange haired girl surrounded by several men on top of a motionless train.

"That's Orihime! She needs help!" Rebecca shouted worriedly.

They can see the girl's foot hit the edge of the train. When she turned her head backwards, they could almost see the mischievous glint in her gray eyes as she stepped closer to the edge, one of her feet practically falling off the edge.

"What is she…? What the hell?!" Edward exclaimed as Orihime leaped off the train. "Is she crazy?!" he yelled to no one in particular as they watched stupefied as the girl began to plummet to her death.

Ed immediately clapped his hands and slammed on the ground, the electric sparks of his alchemy springing the rocky terrain to life forming a giant hand the effortlessly caught the girl.

"Orihime!" Rebecca took the girl in a crushing hug as soon as the rock hand released her.

"Rebecca, take Orihime and get out of here!" Alphonse shouted out urgently. "We'll take of care of these guys!"

"Thanks," Rebecca said appreciatively, as she dragged Orihime away from the oncoming fight.

* * *

It took hours but later that evening, everything settled down. Edward and Alphonse came back to the town with the local police, dragging the now detained assailants in tow.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked the blond once she noticed the scratches on his arms and face, her voice laced with concern.

"Oh, these? These are nothing! Taking those guys out was a piece of cake!" Edward bragged, crossing his arms arrogantly.

Alphonse sighed exasperatedly at his older brother's big ego inadvertently being boosted.

"Here let me heal you."

The Elric brothers stood there in shock as a light orange dome spread over Edward's body. Orihime ignored their initial surprise in order to concentrate on healing the blond alchemist's wounds.

Edward, on the other hand, couldn't describe the gentle and pleasant sensation he was feeling. It was as if his body was being wrapped in clouds as his entire body, even his _automail_ , which was partially dented during the fight, and _clothes_ mended themselves back to their original form.

"There!" Orihime smiled brightly, releasing her Soten Kisshun. Her gray eyes then took notice of the injured handcuffed men. Being the natural gentle girl she was, she couldn't just leave their injuries unattended like that.

With a snap of her wrist, a trail of orange glowing sprites circled around the kidnappers.

"Orihime! What are you doing?" Rebecca shouted, astonished that her friend would heal the people who basically, well, kidnapped her.

"I'm healing them. They're hurt," the burnt-orange girl responded, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"So what?" the dark haired girl rebutted, frustrated with her friend's logic. "You don't need to help them! They're criminals!"

"She's right," Edward agreed with Rebecca. "What kind of person heals their kidnappers?"

"Your friends are right," the leader of the five detained man said. "We took you hostage, you have no obligation to help us."

Orihime simple offered them a soft smile. "I don't see any problem helping a fellow human being. Aren't all humans born inherently good and inherently evil? We are all alive, so we should be treated equal. Right now, I'm not helping a criminal, I'm treating a fellow _human_ being. That's all."

The assailants stared at her wide eyed after hearing her heartfelt speech, completely speechless as the girl continued to treat their wounds.

"Brother," Al whispered quietly to his older brother as they both observed Orihime's work in action, now that their first time shock of seeing her powers were over. "She's not even using a transmutation circle."

"Yeah, I know," Ed whispered back, golden eyes glaring at the ginger haired girl. Who would've thought this goofy girl was the healer they were looking for? "She's not abiding by the laws of Equivalent Exchange either." He looked down and flexed his automail right hand. "She was even able to fix my automail."

"But she couldn't do that without using something to replace the broken steel parts!" Alphonse said in disbelief. "Unless…" he trailed off.

"She has the Philosopher's Stone," Edward finished for his younger brother. "No doubt about it! She has it! Our search is finally over, Al!" he declared, determination and satisfaction filling his golden eyes as both brothers adamantly watched Orihime finish healing the five criminals wounds silently.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter four of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'. Hope you enjoyed it! Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought. I feel like the ending was a little...lackluster. It wasn't as emotional as I thought it was in my head. Then again, my expectations may be _too_ high. I do have a complex imagination after all. It's hard to put thoughts onto paper, especially if they jumble up so fast, you barely remember what your last thought was.**

 **I've always thought of Orihime as a messianic archetype figure. I mean, she's pure, kind, and gentle. Any character, who isn't** _ **outright**_ **evil, has a soft spot for her. I've seen Bleach three times already, and it looks like any character who physically attacks Orihime is automatically a villain. All the other characters who don't are either heroes or anti-heroes. The only reason she doesn't feel like a messiah is because she's fighting against Hollows most of the time. Hollows are** _ **pure**_ **evil. They lost their humanity a long time ago. A therapy session wouldn't make them turn to the side of good. I think Orihime's messianic archetype figure would work better here because, like she said, all humans are born both good and evil. But it's the path they choose that makes them good or evil. I'm going to make her messiah figure more apparent. If you guys get annoyed by her talking the villains to death, then this may not be the story for you. I mean, she's not going to talk to** _ **every**_ **villain of FMA and turn them to the side of the good. But if you want to see Orihime kick ass, then what the hell have you been smoking? I'm sorry, but Orihime kicking butt is incredibly OOC of her giving her pacifistic nature. Get it? Orihime is a** _ **pacifist**_ **, which means she** _ **hates**_ **fighting and violence and will** _ **not**_ **indulge in it. I've seen plenty of Bleach fans yell about how useless Orihime is because she doesn't fight. Yes, I get that Bleach is a shonen manga with awesome battle scenes, but not** _ **all**_ **characters need to battle to be awesome, and I believe Orihime is one of them! That's why I love her! My favorite female Bleach character!**

 **Alright… Enough about that. There's one thing I want to say before I conclude this… I can't help but to listen to the Japanese opening of Pokemon Sun and Moon. The music just has an upbeat and adventurous beat to it with a bit of a childish undertone, which in my imagination fits the first few chapters of this story perfectly. At least, until Orihime arrives at East City [I believe that's where Mustang's office is in this point of the storyline], then the music changes to the opening song 'Connect' of Madoka Magica, and lasts until the tragedy with Nina is over. And will Nina be saved? I'm not answering that. You'll find out in the next six or seven chapters.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and leave any comments, suggestions, or questions you have in a review!)**


	5. Laws of Equivalent Exchange?

**(A/N: Here's chapter five of 'TFPATA'! Enjoy!**

 **Hollow Alchemist (guest): I love your reviews! They are really helpful! Now to answer some questions... I'm going to make it short and sweet, so I won't take _forever_ with this reply. My simple plan was... Orihime crashes into Edward. She gets kidnapped. She's saved [I guess] by the famous Elric brothers. And Ed and Al eventually find out she's the healer they were looking for. The underground railroad... Well, I figured it was something that was there, but no one used it anymore. And since no one used it [at least not any of the townsfolk] they wouldn't expect to find Orihime there... That is until Ed, Al, and Rebecca found pieces of her hair there. And yeah, Edward is not to type to let people fall into a horrible fate, but he's also not the type to admit when he cares, especially when he's mad. Ed is not an affectionate person, let's just put it that way. As for a Messianic Archetype thing, I mentioned... Orihime isn't going to become some goddess or deity at the end. Oh, no! I find that too much! I just meant... How should I put this? That she's the type of person people would look up to for moral guidance, almost similar to Naruto [expect, she isn't going to kick their ass first then talk them to death later]. Her smile gives people strength. On another note, I do kinda like Messiah type characters. Like Madoka from PMMM and, like I mentioned, Naruto. But on the downside, yeah, I was expecting that the ending was a little lackluster. I thought it was just me because my expectations were _too_ high. But I'm not like those pretentious people that demand twenty reviews before posting another chapter. And yeah, it's natural for a doctor to heal any and all people. But think of it like this, in the world of FMA, what doctor would heal a criminal? Very few, I believe. This is a land where discrimination and racism resides. Well, sometimes. It _is_ the 1900s in this world.)**

* * *

Laws of Equivalent Exchange?

After discovering that the healer that can bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange was the weird girl called Orihime, Edward couldn't wait to confront her about her possession of a Philosopher's Stone.

Unfortunately, and much to his irritation, not only was it so late, but also she was hauled away by Rebecca and the townsfolk, trying to keep her away from the dogs of the military.

It was as if the citizens were fearing they would lose their beloved doctor. Begrudgingly, the blond alchemist could hardly blame them. After the Colonel finds out, he was mostly going to want them to return to East City HQ, so she could meet her himself.

Speaking of the Colonel, Ed was on his way to a payphone to make that phone call to HQ telling him they've discovered that healer and the rumors were true.

* * *

So the next morning, Ed made his way to the nearest phone booth, attempting to report to Eastern Command Center. The blond alchemist strummed his fingers against the pole impatiently as he waited for the Colonel to pick up, his brother waiting quietly behind him.

" _What is it, Fullmetal?"_ Mustang asked, finally picking up the phone after several rings.

Edward decided to make this phone call short and quick. He wanted to ask Orihime about the Philosopher's Stone she has attained already!

"We've managed to find the healer the rumors were talking about," Ed said, his voice containing a serious tone.

" _So I take it that means the rumors are true then?"_

"Yeah."

There was a short pause. _"Did you find out if he has a Philosopher's Stone?"_

Edward frowned. "Not yet. But Al and I believe she has one."

" _She?"_

The blond alchemist ignored the lingering question going through his superior's head. No time for the Colonel's foolishness.

"We saw her abilities at work the other day. We believe there has to be some sort of trick she's using to be able ignore the laws of Equivalent Exchange, and it's likely due to the Philosopher's Stone she possesses."

There was a long pause. Ed could mentally see the gears turning in Mustang's head as he contemplated his next course of action.

" _If you don't mind, I would like you to bring_ her _to Eastern HQ."_

Edward growled under his breath. " _Why_?"

" _I've liked to see for myself if these rumors are true,"_ Mustang answered simply. _"In the meantime, keep a close eye on her and report back any findings."_

He hung up before Ed could offer a retort. In frustration, he slammed the phone down in the receiver, startling his younger brother.

"What happened, brother?" Alphonse asked, concerned.

The elder Elric sighed in exasperation as he scratched the back of his head. "The Colonel wants us to escort that weirdo back to Eastern Command."

Al tilted his head in confusion. He didn't see the problem with this. Then again, this was his brother he was talking to. He never was one to get along with others, especially strangers.

Ed walked away from the phone booth. "C'mon, Al. We have some questions we need answering."

* * *

"God, Orihime!" Rebecca groaned as the girls exited a local restaurant. "You've got to stop eating so many weird things."

"What weird things?" Orihime asked, genuinely confused.

The dark haired girl shook her head. "You put honey on your steak. To me, that's the definition of weird."

The ginger haired girl pouted. "It's not weird. It's really good!"

The girls continued to aimlessly chat about anything and nothing until they heard the sound of metal footsteps. They paused in their tracks to see the Elric brothers standing a few feet away from them.

Edward was glaring at them, more specifically at Orihime, making the girl shift uncomfortably under his hardened gaze.

Rebecca stepped in front of her friend protectively. "What do you want, shorty? Stop glaring at Orihime!"

Ed gritted his teeth. "Who are you calling shorty?!" he growled out in a dangerously low voice. His fists was clenching and unclenching at his sides, as if it was taking all his willpower to hold himself back from screaming.

"Um, excuse me," Orihime spoke up, drawing the blond alchemist's attention back to her. "Is there something you need?"

Edward stuffed his gloved hands in his pocket. "Yeah…" He gave her a steely glare. "We've liked to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

Gray eyes glanced around, seeing passersby glancing at the foursome as they walked by.

She gave a soft smile. "Sure I don't mind. But can we talk in some place a little bit more...private."

* * *

The small group now found themselves back in Rebecca's house. Her father was off to work, so it was just the four of them. Edward and Orihime sat at opposite sides of a table with Alphonse and Rebecca standing respectively behind them, as if this was some sort of courtroom.

Ed glanced at the girl before him, taken in her features. Long auburn colored hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her bangs appeared to be clipped back with blue flower hairpins and framed her face. Her skin was a soft porcelain color. He could see the cheerful wonder in her big, bright, gray eyes that also held a bit of childlike innocence. As for the rest of her, let's just say she had a _very_ curvaceous figure. He tried to keep his golden gaze on her face and _not_ her body or else his hormones would start to rage, he thought, trying to keep a blush down.

He was not a pervert! But damn! He couldn't deny the fact that she was hot.

As he was inspecting her, Orihime observed the young alchemist in front of her. He seemed like fairly decent, pretty boy type with long golden hair that was braided back and matching golden eyes. He had pale skin that was slightly tanner than hers. He wore an outfit that completely covered his entire body, so the only body part she could see was his head. And he seemed pretty conscious to make sure she doesn't see anymore than that. But his eyes, she noted, held such fiery determination, but also held crushing pain and guilt hidden beneath them that he tries desperately to keep hidden.

Edward was the first to speak. "I've got to say your healing powers the other day were really impressive."

Orihime smiled brightly over the compliment. "Oh, thanks! It's nothing really…"

"But there was just one thing I didn't understand," he continued, rubbing the side of his head, his face set in a stern and thoughtful expression. "How can you heal a person without offering something of equal value in return?"

Gray eyes widened in confusion. "Why do I need to give something up to treat a person?" She didn't understand the logic of sacrificing something to help someone else. What was the point in that? To hurt a person just to help another?

Ed let out a laugh, but it was unceremoniously mocking, which caused Orihime to frown. "Of course you wouldn't need to give anything up, if you have _it_."

The ginger haired girl tilted her head, puzzled. "Have 'it'?

"The Philosopher's Stone!" the blond alchemist suddenly shouted, getting frustrated with her innocent act, causing the girl across from to jump a little in surprise by the sudden raise in volume in his voice.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Her lips were pressed together in a grim line. Was that this world's Hogyoku? She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard it before."

Orihime averted her gaze away from the boy when she saw the infuriated look on his face.

Edward was not pleased with her answer. No, he was downright furious. She was lying! She has to be! There was no way to overcome Equivalent Exchange without the stone. Just no other way!

"Stop lying!" Ed loudly declared, slamming his hands on the table, causing it to rattle a bit.

"But I'm not lying!" Orihime tried to explain fervently. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then how can you bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange without a Philosopher's stone?!"

Orihime's eyes widened slightly as if coming to a realization. Laws of Equivalent Exchange? Is that how alchemy works? Is that how they derived their powers from? Now she could understand the confusion. They think her powers have something to do with alchemy.

The burnt-orange girl gave a small, honest smile. "I'm sorry. I think there's a mix up. I don't think my powers have anything to do with alchemy."

There was short pause as all other occupants in the room gave her looks of bewilderment, shock, and awe.

Rebecca was the first to break the silence. "I thought you could do alchemy, Orihime."

The girl in question shook her head, letting a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. It's my fault. I should have explained myself."

"Then how were you able to heal my brother's wounds?" Alphonse asked curiously.

She gave a bright smile and as she answered his question. "The power of my will. Hehe," she said lamely. She tried to give boyish response as saying the 'power of her heart' would seem too girly to them. Even though her powers are literally derived from her heart or rather her soul. She honestly wasn't sure if she's allowed to say that much.

And judging by the incredulous stares she was receiving, the ginger haired girl knew she gave a really flimsy response to Al's question. But how else could she explain it without revealing too much?

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. God, this girl was confusing. He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled out his pocket watch from his pocket.

The look of confusion on the girl's face was not something he expected.

However, Rebecca glared at him as if she knew where this was going as soon as he flashed his State Alchemist's watch.

"That's a cool watch!" Orihime complimented, eyes bright with fascination and wonder as she gazed at the dragon like design engraved on it.

"Thanks," Ed said, voice filled with pride. "It proves that I'm a State Alchemist. The youngest one to ever exist, in fact."

Alphonse sighed at his brother about his inflated ego.

"A State Alchemist! That's awesome!" the ginger haired girl said, impressed, causing the blond alchemist to let out a prideful smirk.

"If only I knew what that meant!"

Her cheerful yet naive follow up caused the others to collapse onto the floor, anime style.

"Orihime!" Rebecca exclaimed. "I told you about the so called famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, just the other day."

"Oh!" the ginger haired girl slammed her fist onto the palm of her hand as if coming to a realization. "I remember now!"

Edward could only offer the girl an incredulous stare. Every moment with her just gets weirder and weirder.

"Let me just go ahead and say this before my head starts to explode. I've been assigned by the military to take you into custody."

Edward gazed long and hard at Orihime's facial features to see any sort of reaction.

Gray eyes flashed with resignation.

Ed didn't know why, but he frowned. He thought he'll get a much greater response.

Well, he did, but it wasn't from the whack job before him.

"You're arresting Orihime?!" Rebecca practically screamed, her face red with intense anger. "You can't do that! She's done nothing wrong!"

"We are not arresting her, Rebecca. Our superiors just want to observe Orihime's abilities for themselves," Al said, trying to calm the raging girl down. With his brother's tactlessness, it was up to him to diffuse the situation.

The dark haired girl opened her mouth to offer a rebuttal, but was stopped by the forbearance smile on the ginger haired girl face.

"It's okay, Rebecca." She gazed into Edward's golden eyes, understanding and acceptance filling her gray orbs. "I understand. When do I have to meet him?"

It took a moment for Ed to answer. This was _way_ too easy. He thought she'd make more of a fuss.

He lazily shrugged his shoulders. Better for him. If she wasn't going to properly explain her powers to him, maybe the Colonel can get her too.

The blond alchemist stood up from his chair, deeming this little interview over. For now.

"We'll be here to pick you up by eight tonight. There we will take a train back to East City," he explained.

"Okay!" Orihime beamed as she waved them off. Alphonse offered her a polite goodbye in return, whereas his older brother was a little less enthusiastic.

"We'll be back, Orihime," Al replied as he shut the door behind. If he had face, she could of sworn he'll be smiling.

"Orihime! Why did you agree to go with those jerks?" Rebecca raged as soon as the Elric brothers left the premises, her arms swinging wildly above her head.

"Because I didn't want to cause any more trouble," Orihime replied sincerely. "If the authorities are coming after me, I'd just be a burden to you and your father, Rebecca." She shook her head solemnly. "I can't do that to you. You've already given me enough by allowing me to stay here for a little while."

"You're not a burden, Orihime!" the dark haired girl protested. "And we like having you here! Me, my dad, the townspeople… We adore you!"

The ginger haired girl gave her friend an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Rebecca. I liked being here, too." _"But I don't belong here,"_ she added silently as an afterthought.

"However, if the military already sent those boys to get me, then if I refuse now, who's to say that they won't try to capture me by force? I don't want the whole army endangering the town just because of me," she explained.

Rebecca wanted to reply, but her voice fell short of a response. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew Orihime was right. Tears were threatening to fall down.

Damn the Amestris State Military! This is why none of the citizens liked them. They are way _too_ damn greedy. Once they find something that piques their interest, whether it be a person or an object, they want to take it for their own, even if they have to use force to do it. They might think what they are doing is for justice, but that's just a poor excuse to hide just how corrupt they are.

The dark haired girl stiffened a little when she felt her friend pull her into a gentle hug. The tears she tried desperately to hold back were slowly started pouring down in tiny streams.

She was scared about what the military would do to Orihime. Her friend was gentle and sweet. She doesn't want her friend to through that hell. She won't survive!

"Please don't worry, Rebecca," Orihime insisted, trying to reassure her friend. "I'll be fine. I promise to write letters to you every now and then." She remembered that cellphones haven't been invented yet.

Rebecca slowly let go of the hug and sniffled a bit. "You promise?" she asked, wiping the rest of her tears.

Orihime smiled brightly. "I promise!" She then let out a surprised gasp as if realizing something important.

"What is it, Orihime?" the dark haired girl asked worriedly.

The ginger haired girl beamed, her entire posture radiating with excitement. "This is great! I get to go on an adventure!"

Rebecca paused for a moment, then burst into a fit of laughter with Orihime joining in. It was just like her friend to find something positive in even the most heinous of situations.

"C'mon. We better get you packed and ready."

"Yep!"

* * *

Later that night and right on schedule, there was a knock on the door. Rebecca opened it and was meet with the Elric brothers with the blond holding a brown suitcase.

"Hi, Rebecca," Alphonse greeted as Edward let out a grunt of acknowledgement. His face was set in a nonchalant glare as if he didn't even want to be here.

The suit of armor glanced around the room. "Is Orihime ready yet?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Not yet. But she would be soon."

"Well, she better hurry up. We don't have all day," Ed said, annoyed. "The train leaves soon."

The dark haired girl scoffed. "Stupid, midget," she mumbled under her breath.

A tick mark appeared on the blond alchemist's forehead. Unfortunately for him, Al held up back from lounging at the girl before him.

The trio then heard footsteps enter the room and glanced to see Orihime dressed in a red button down blouse, a yellow skirt that reached to her knees, and brown, knee length boots. She was carrying along a packed pink bag.

"Are you ready to go, Orihime?" Alphonse asked politely.

"Yep! Sure am!" Orihime beamed.

Forgoing his anger, Edward made his way out the door. "Then let's go."

He left with his younger brother following after him subsequently waving goodbye to Rebecca.

Orihime offered her friend one last hug.

"Goodbye, Orihime," Rebecca said tearfully. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Rebecca," Orihime whispered. Not wanting to get into trouble, she quickly removed herself from the hug and walked out the door.

Rebecca could only watch her friend's form slowly disappear into the distance. A few stray tears slid down her face.

"Be safe… Orihime…"

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter five! Hope you enjoyed it! Wow, I didn't know Orihime's explanation and departure would be** _ **this**_ **long. I was planning to add more, like Orihime having her own mini misadventure, but I'll save it for next chapter. If I do it now, then this chapter would be over eight to ten thousand words long. And that seems** _ **really**_ **inconsistent when the first few chapters are only two to three thousand words long, and the chapters after this would be about the same length, more or less.**

 **I don't think there's anything else to add. Please leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	6. Orihime's Phantastic Adventure

**(A/N: Here's chapter six! Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed this story so far!**

 **SunniKing: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I thought that would be her biggest blunder. Unfortunately, Orihime hasn't meet another alchemist until the Elric brothers.**

 **zrocker119: Really appreciate the review! Sorry, for not answering your review last chapter. I had a lot on my mind. I'll give you my opinion now. I'm glad you agree that Orihime is special in her own way! It gets frustrating at times when people point out at how 'supposedly weak' she is because she isn't a combat-oriented character. I'm really happy to find someone who agrees with me!)**

* * *

Orihime's Phantastic Adventure

The Elric brothers could only stare somewhat dumbfounded as Orihime gazed around the train in absolute wonder and awe. They sat across from her as they watched her twist and turn in her seat, almost like a child giddy with excitement.

"Have you never been on a train before, Orihime?" Alphonse asked her.

Orihime blinked, innocently at him. "Oh, no. This is my first time." She tapped her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, I did have some trains back home, but I never really got on one."

"What do you mean 'back home'?" Al questioned, his head tilted in confusion. "Don't you live in Greia?"

"No, not really," she answered. "I ended up being lost and stayed there longer than I intended to." She knew she was technically lying, but there is some truth to her words. She ended up lost when she was mysteriously transported to this world, and Rebecca was really nice to let her stay in her house until she figured out a way to get home or her friends come to get her.

Edward watched the girl suspiciously through the corner of his eyes with his elbow lazily propped up against the bench under the window and his chin resting on his fist. He didn't trust the girl before him. Her powers… They were a mystery to him. And he did _not_ like unsolvable concepts. It goes against his nature as a scientist.

'The power of her will'? He scoffed at that. It was obvious that the excuse was a blatant lie by the uncertainty in her voice.

The blond alchemist watched as his brother talked animatedly, or as animatedly as a suit of armor could, with the eccentric girl.

Orihime yawned, as she was feeling a bit sleepy. Judging by the view outside the window, it was pretty late by the way how dark it is.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, Orihime."

"Oh, no… I shouldn't," Orihime denied. She noticed that Edward had already drifted off to dreamland. "I don't want to be rude."

Al chuckled a little. "Don't worry about it. I'll wake you up when we get to our stop."

The ginger haired girl still seemed unsure. But he was right. Her eyes started to droop and her eyelids felt heavy.

"Okay…" She got into a comfortable position and let her mind wander to sleepy town.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day when the trio made their stop. Orihime was thankful that Alphonse was kind enough wake her up that morning and share some of his breakfast with her, which consisted of a couple of warm biscuits.

"Alright, we'll stop here for lunch and make it back on the train in a couple of hours. We should be in East City the day after tomorrow," Edward announced. He glanced over at Orihime to see her cheeks puffed out and face turning a light shade of red as if she was holding her breath. He raised an eyebrow at this. What was going on in that whackjob's head now?

Unfortunately for him, he got his answer as the ginger haired girl let out loud, piercing, vibrant scream, causing the Elric brothers to jump back in surprise and people around them to stare at them with startled expression.

Ed quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to get her to shut up. He dug a finger in his ear as if trying to figure out if he had any hearing left.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her incredulously. "Are you _trying_ to make me go deaf?"

Orihime slowly blinked her eyes and let out a sheepish laugh, her cheeks turning a light dusty shade of pink in embarrassment. "Sorry, Edward. I just feel so excited!" she squealed, jumping up and down, her excitement made pretty clear.

Edward face palmed by her actions. _"God, this girl was so damn eccentric,"_ he thought, his hand slowly sliding down his face. He's never been with someone with this much energy.

The trio made their way out of the station. They were currently in a small town called Aswell.

Edward glanced around, trying to figure out which direction to go. "Now, where should we go, Al?" he asked his brother, only to find him looking around frantically for something. "What's the matter?"

"Um, Ed? Where's Orihime?" Alphonse asked, nervously. This caused the blond alchemist to widen his eyes for a fraction of a second as he, too, began to wildly look around for the girl they were suppose to be babysitting.

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!" Edward roared.

* * *

It wasn't that difficult for Edward and Alphonse to find Orihime. A girl with orange colored hair was pretty easy to track down.

"There you are!"

They found her standing in front of a sweets shop.

"Oh?" She finally took notice of them. "Hey, guys!"

"Don't 'hey, guys' me," Edward grumbled. "What were you thinking wandering off like that?"

"Sorry, but I wanted that donut there," Orihime explained, as she pointed to a chocolate frosted donut.

"Did you bring any money?"

"Well… No…"

"Then forget it."

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed at his rudeness.

"What, Al?" Ed said exasperatedly. Why was his brother taking her side? "If she wanted some donuts, then she should've brought some money to buy it."

Golden eyes glanced over the burnt-orange haired girl only to be meet with the look of hunger and the silent begging in her gray eyes. The puppy dog stare she gave him didn't help matters either.

The blond alchemist turned his head away uncomfortably. If he stared at her any longer, he'd give into her wordless demands. It was almost like a young puppy waiting for treats.

No! He could handle this. He's faced worse hardships. A girl pleading for food is no big deal. He'll just enforce that he's the one in charge!

Edward steeled himself and glanced at her again. However, only to find looking at her more painful than it was five seconds ago. Did her eyes just get wider? And what the hell was up with that sparkling glow surrounding her?

Yellow eyebrows began twitching awkwardly as the boy's resolve was starting to diminish. Finally, he caved in.

Ed sighed. "Fine."

* * *

The trio were now walking down the streets of the city. Orihime was happily munching on a box of donuts in her hands, humming in delight as the sweet delicacy entered her mouth.

She fell behind when the brothers started talking about something she had no business listening to. As soon as she heard the words 'Colonel' and 'superior' from both Elrics' mouths, she tried to tune them out with distractions of children running around, happily playing, and adults going on with their everyday lives.

But the burnt-orange girl couldn't help but to think why would these two, underage boys for that matter, joined the military. Although, she was no better and neither were any of her friends back home. They were all underage kids who are, technically, part of a military. A supernatural, fantasy military at that. Well, they are not part of it, but they are called to do certain tasks in times of an emergency.

Something caught her eye though and snapped her out of her musings. Curiosity getting the better of her, she trailed after it.

"This babysitting job is just a waste of time," Edward grumbled. "We should be looking for the Philosopher's Stone. I'm tired of all these detours!"

"You shouldn't say that, brother!" Alphonse scolded. "Orihime isn't that bad. She's a nice girl."

Ed scoffed. "I don't trust her."

If Al had eyes, he would roll them with disapproval at his brother's pessimistic attitude. He always seemed to see the worst in people, whether it's his own delusion or not.

"You're always so negative, Ed."

"I'm not negative!" the blond growled. "I'm just realistic!"

The armor ignored him. "Don't mind him, Ori-? Huh?" He glanced behind him to find that the girl was missing. _Again_.

Edward seemed to sense his brother's distress. "What's wrong, Al?" He, too, turned his body around to see what was the cause of his younger brother's distraction. His reaction to finding out that Orihime had disappeared again was not a pleasant one.

The blond alchemist clenched his fists as several tick marks appeared on his forehead. With his fist shaking in anger, he raised it threateningly in the air.

"That girl can't sit still for one minute!" he shouted furiously. "When I find her, I'm going to clobber her!"

* * *

Orihime knew she felt a weird spirit energy coming from a bake shop nearby. It was actually the same sweet shop she entered earlier that day to buy some donuts. Well, Edward bought them from her after much probing.

The bakery was closed for the time being. The owner must be on a lunch break. It was then she heard a quiet sobbing sound. She turned the corner to find a little girl around the age of ten crying her eyes out. She seemed to be glancing at the building with such sadness, it made Orihime's heart wrench.

She slowly approached the girl, trying not to startle her. The girl seemed to notice footsteps approaching her and spun her head towards the sound, her brown pigtails swirling along.

Orihime now noticed that the girl's figure was a little transparent. Does that mean she's a spirit? If she was, then where was her Chain of Fate? It should be attached to her chest, if she was a plus soul. Maybe ghosts in this world were different.

The ginger haired girl also wondered why she didn't feel the girl's presence before. She must've been distracted. Being escorted to a military station, foreign one at that, does take a lot out of a person.

The girl stifled a sniffle as she tried to keep herself from shedding anymore tears. Green eyes glanced up at the older girl, but she didn't say anything.

"Hello." Orihime was the first to speak. The ghost girl glanced around to see who she was talking to. When she found no one nearby, confused, she pointed to herself.

The burnt-orange haired girl smiled at her. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Y-you can see me?" the girl questioned, bewildered.

"Of course! Can you tell me why you are out here crying?"

"My mom…" The ghost girl bit her lip to keep the sobs at bay. Orihime took a seat next to her, as she listened to the girl's tale. "My mom has been really sad lately."

Orihime felt for the girl. Gray eyes simmered with sympathy at the crying girl before her. "Why is your mom sad?"

"After I died, mom has been unhappy," the girl said sadly. "I want her to be happy again. But I can't tell her that! No matter how many times I try, she can't hear me! She can't even see me!" the girl wailed, bawling her eyes out once more.

Orihime tried comforting the sobbing ghost girl by pulling her into a hug and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay. It's okay."

A few moments later, the girl's sobs started to quiet down.

The burnt-orange haired girl released the girl from the hug.

"There. Better?" she asked gently.

"Uh, huh," the girl hummed, wiping the rest of her tears away.

Orihime smiled softly. "What's your name?"

"Mary. Mary Junaberg," came the quiet response.

"Well, Mary, how about we work together to make your mom smile again?"

Mary brightened up at this, looking at the older girl in both amazement and bafflement. "You… You'd really do that for me?"

"Sure! You're not going to pass on until you see your mom smile one more time, right?" When she got a nod of confirmation, she stood up holding her hand out to the girl. "Then we are just going to have to make her give one of the biggest, brightest smiles she's ever given!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, causing the little girl to giggle.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse have spent quite some time searching for Orihime. Apparently, from a tip they received, she headed to that bakery shop they just left.

"Why the hell would she go back to that shop? I already bought her damn donuts," Ed grumbled bitterly. He's still upset with himself for falling for her cuteness. He immediately mentally smacked himself for thinking she was cute.

"Maybe she forgot something and went back to get it," Al suggested. Edward let out a snort of disagreement.

The Elric brothers arrived at the sweets shop, only to find the shop closed and Orihime nowhere to be found. They did come upon a note, however, stuck to the side of the building.

Edward peeled it off, golden eyes scanning over it. He clutched the paper, causing it to wrinkle, his whole body shaking.

"What does it say, brother?" Alphonse wondered, confused. What was written on it that caused Ed to let out growls of anger.

Gritting his teeth, the elder Elric glanced up at his metallic brother. He began reciting what was written on the note. "'Edward and Alphonse, I have a errand to run. Sorry!'"

Ed furiously ripped the note into pieces. "I'm definitely going to kill her when I get my hands on her!"

* * *

Orihime sneezed unexpectedly.

"Big sister, are you getting sick?" Mary asked, concerned.

The ginger haired girl rubbed her nose soothingly. "I don't think so. I had a funny feeling, that's all." She looked down at the little girl. "You got any ideas that would make your mom happy?"

The ghost girl's lips formed into a pout as she was deep in thought. "There were really pretty flowers I wanted to give for her birthday. You see, my mom's birthday is today, and want her smiling on her big day! I wanted to get her these purple flowers." Her expression turned sad. "But they are pretty rare and hard to reach."

Orihime hated seeing this girl sad. She had to make her happy, no matter what. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, if she couldn't get Mary to pass on peacefully.

"Well, do you know where we can get these purple flowers?" Orihime inquired.

"Yep!" the girl nodded. "Follow me!"

The ghost girl ran off, leaving the older girl racing after her.

Half an hour later, the two girls came upon a huge cliff with a gorgeous waterfall. Orihime took a moment of awe to admire the scenery.

Mary pointed upwards towards the cliff. "The flowers are supposed to be at the top." Her green eyes were downcast in sadness now. "I tried to climb it once, even though I knew it was dangerous. I slipped and fell and now my mom isn't happy anymore."

The ginger haired girl affectionately rubbed the girl's head. "Don't worry, I'll get it!" she declared proudly. She proceeded to head closer to the cliff and started to climb up. Climbing up a cliff isn't so bad. After all, she's faced worse. And she's always got her Shun Shun Rikka to protect her should something go wrong.

* * *

"Damn that girl," Edward grumbled for the dozenth time in a row. "The train leaves in less than twenty minutes. Where the hell is she?!"

Alphonse only sighed at his brother's impatience. But he was right. Where was Orihime? He hoped she wasn't hurt.

:"Let's go ask that guy over there if he's seen Orihime," Al suggested, pointing to person sitting on a bench, drinking a cup of coffee whilst reading the newspaper.

Before his older brother could reply, the armor jogged up to the man.

"Excuse me."

The man glanced up from his papers and almost freaked out at the sight of the giant metal man standing in front of him.

"Y-yes?" he responded shakingly.

"Have seen a girl with orange hair nearby?" the younger Elric asked.

The man shifted an eyebrow in thought. "Hmm, I did see a glance of that girl with that description. Orange hair is not hard to miss," he added as an afterthought.

"Great! Which way did she go?" Edward demanded, after overhearing the conversation.

The startled man pointed a finger. "She was headed that way. There's waterfall beside a cliff over there. Weird girl, I might add. She was talking to herself."

Ed crossed his arms. "So she's a whackjob that talks to herself," he muttered to himself. "Another thing to add to the list of weird things about her."

* * *

Edward and Alphonse wasted to no time in following that man's directions. It wasn't long before they made it to the supposed cliff that Orihime was headed towards.

"Ed, look up there!" Al shouted, pointing to the top of the rocky front. Up, at the near top of the cliff, was Orihime.

"What the hell is she doing up there?!" Edward yelled, almost appalled at the girl's actions. Was she insane, climbing up a steep cliff like that?

They watched in horror as rock under her foot gave out. The girl gave a small squeal of surprise. She was desperately hanging on for dear life.

"JUST STAY RIGHT THERE, ORIHIME! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" Alphonse screamed, loud enough for the burnt-orange haired girl to hear.

* * *

Orihime perked up when she heard a familiar voice called out to her. Gray eyes cautiously glanced down to see two figures below her.

"Isn't that your friends down there?" Mary asked, pointing a curious figure at Ed and Al.

"Uh, yeah…," Orihime answered nervously. She knew that she was in trouble. But she wasn't ready to go back yet. She hadn't finished what she set out to do.

Just then a flash of blue light caught her attention. _"Alchemy?"_ she thought to herself. However, that thought was cut short as pillar rocks were starting to form.

The Elrics started climbing their makeshift stairway to get to her.

"Tsubaki," the ginger haired girl whispered. As if on cue, the tiny spirit sprang to life and destroyed the pillar Ed and Al was standing. She gave them an apologetic smile as she witnessed them plummet down to earth, Edward giving a short scream of disbelief.

The ginger haired girl felt sorry for hurting them, but there's still a task at hand that needs to be done!

A small thud sound could be heard from where they landed. Green eyes looked down at the duo in concern. "I hope they're alright?"

"There's no need to worry. They're...durable," Orihime reassured, although there was a hint of worry in her voice.

With a steady grip and sturdy footing, the burnt-orange haired girl managed to reach the top of the cliff.

Gray eyes twinkled in fascination and awe at the scenery laid before her. A small, luscious, green forest met her with the sparkling lake that trailed down overhead that made that waterfall. She had never seen anything so breathtaking in quite awhile.

"This is beautiful," Mary muttered, her own astonishment showing.

Orihime's senses shot up in surprise when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Her eyes widened in shock, her lips quivering uncontrollably, small lines of tears streaming down her face, whether from joy or sadness, she wasn't sure. Could be both.

No doubt this is Ichigo's spiritual pressure!

It was _very_ faint, but, at the same time, it was _so_ close. Almost like he was behind some invisible wall that blocks out spirit energy.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Orihime called out, her voice radiating with relief and happiness. She didn't know if he could hear her, but it was worth a shot.

Unfortunately, after minutes of waiting, she wasn't met with a reply. Her head hung down in sadness. Should've known it was too good to be true.

She felt a tug on the hem of her skirt.

"What's wrong, big sister?" Mary asked, concern lacing her voice.

The ginger haired girl didn't reply for a moment. Afterwards, she glanced down at the ghost girl, giving her a faint smile.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," she replied, but she didn't sound too convincing. Although, it was convincing enough for the little girl, who smiled happily.

"Big sister, look!" Mary yelled excitedly, pointing a finger enthusiastically up ahead. Lying ahead were purple flowers swaying gently in the breeze.

Mary jogged happily towards them, motioning the older girl to come closer. Orihime smiled as she carefully plucked a few out of the ground. There were indeed beautiful flowers.

"Now, my mom won't be sad anymore!" Mary exclaimed, tears of happiness trailing down her cheek.

Orihime cheerfully clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy for you, Mary!"

The ghost girl nodded her head. "Yeah!"

As the girls headed back, a sudden, unfamiliar voice caused Orihime to pause.

" _ **Ori...hime!"**_

It was really faint, almost indistinguishable, but it was there. It was Ichigo's voice! He was calling to her!

" _ **I…save… Ori...hime!"**_

He was trying to figure out a way to save her. Again. It made her both happy and fearful at the same time. The burnt-orange haired girl was so happy to hear her beloved's voice again, but now she was scared that this was becoming like her stay in Hueco Mundo, where she was taken hostage for weeks on end.

She didn't want it to be like that!

Orihime clenched her fist. She'll make sure of it!

* * *

"Stupid whackjob!" Edward grumbled, now he really pissed off. "When we got there, she was nowhere to be found! Not to mention there's only five fucking minutes until the train is said to depart!"

The Elric brothers were right back where they started, aimlessly wandering around the city.

"I hope she's alright," Alphonse spoke, his tone laced with worry.

Before the older brother could offer an irritable retort, a feminine voice rang behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Orihime greeted the boys happily.

Ed gritted his teeth, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Where the fuck have you been?!"

She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Edward! I had something _really_ important to do."

Edward huffed, seemingly unconvinced as he crossed his arms. "Then what was _so_ crucial that you had to suddenly drop _everything_?" he challenged, golden eyes glaring at her heatedly. Man, he was really pissed!

Alphonse, however, wasn't as angry as his brother towards the burnt-orange girl. Just worried. "Where have you been, Orihime? Are you hurt? What were you doing climbing a cliff?!"

Orihime beamed, finding it sweet how concerned he was for her well-being.

Her grin grew wider. "I just had one of the best days of my life!" Orihime exclaimed, waving her arms around happily.

Both the Elrics just stared her in utter confusion.

Ignoring their puzzled faces, the ginger haired girl raced off.

"Hey!" Ed shouted.

"C'mon, Edward, Alphonse! We're going to miss the train!"

Ed and Al ran after her. "And who's fault is that?" the blond alchemist retorted.

Orihime merely just laughed.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter six! Hoped you enjoyed it! You guys shouldn't think too hard about this chapter. I won't say it's filler, but I would say it holds no significant purpose to the overall story, except the part where Orihime sensed Ichigo's spirit energy. I found funny though that the famous Elric brothers can't keep track of one girl. And I left the ending of ghost girl open-ended on purpose. I figured it'll be more...entertaining that way.**

 **Now, I got a question to ask. Do you guys what to see short, snippet chapters of what's happening in the Bleach world after Orihime's disappearance? It would eventually led up to how they figure out how to come to the FMA world during the Promised Day. Instead of me rushing a really long exposition at how they arrived when...well...when they come.**

 **Well, two more chapters [three, if you guys what those snippet chapters] until Orihime enters East City and meets Mustang, Hawkeye, and others from the military.**

 **That's really it, I believe. Thanks for reading and leave any comments, questions, and suggestions in a review and goodbye!)**


	7. Orihime's Lunch of Uplifting Spirits

**(A/N: Here's chapter seven! The homunculus start to enter. Let's just say, for the sake of the story, Ed and Al have already encountered the homunculus once already. This isn't the most creative title I've created, but I couldn't come up with something better. Well, enjoy!**

 **victimsofrage: I appreciate your opinion, but sorry this is going to be an Orihime/Edward story. Case closed! As I said before, I only see Edward/Winry as a brother/sister relationship. Not to bash people that support this pairing, but I honestly don't see the appeal. All they do is yell at each, and she bashes him on the head till the point where it looked like he could _actually_ die, if it wasn't for comic relief. Where's the romance in that? Unless, you call abuse romantic. Hey, I'm all for tsundere characters, but there's only so much _physical_ abuse one could take. And on second note... Orihime paired up with _no one_? Do you mean no one from the FMA universe, or do you mean no one in general, not even Ichigo [who she is paired up with canonically]? If it's the latter, I could already sense that you have an _extreme_ dislike, borderline _hatred_ for Orihime.**

 **ShinyKyu: Thanks for the reviews! I've enjoyed them. I'm sorry to say this, but there won't be any Bleach characters entering the FMA world for a _LONG_ time. Not until the Promised Day. I've already got that fixed. And yeah, I'm curious to see how they'll react to Orihime's powers as well. Especially, as her healing go so far as **_**reviving the dead**_ **! But I feel like once people know about it... They are either A{try to force her tell her secret, which she can't. Or B{try to steal her powers from her, one way or another. I'm not sure, just a feeling. You know how greedy humans can get once they discover something 'out of this world'. And now for the next point... I'm an Ichigo/Orihime fan too! Loved them to pieces! So glad they became canon! Honestly, this was at first going to be an Ichigo/Orihime pairing, like I said in my first author's notes, but then I figured out I try something new and original. Edward/Orihime seemed like a pretty cute couple [at least in my head, not sure if everyone agrees with me], and there's so many cute and fluffy moments I have planned for them later. But I'm still die hard Ichigo/Orihime! Just because Orihime isn't paired up with Ichigo in this story, doesn't mean I still don't love the pairing. And now point three... It's pretty simple. Orihime didn't know they could _see_ her powers, as the Shun Shun Rikka are only seen by people with high spirit energy. And it seems that **_**everyone**_ **in the FMA universe has the potential to become alchemist. It just that some are more gifted _and_ intelligent than others. Like seriously? You have to be _so_ smart, you could be ten years old and pass off as a high school or college student, intellectual wise. That's how smart you have to be. *groaning in agony* Too much, man. Just too much. I could see why most people quit, and only few are alchemists, and even fewer are State Alchemists. I wouldn't be an alchemist either, if being super smart was one of the requirements. Plus, I hate science!**

 **animagirl: Loved the review! Yes, some people forget that Orihime has a _lot_ of issues, both internal and external. During the Arrancar arc, it's heavily implied that Orihime has a crippling sense of self-worth and also has low self-esteem, no matter how happy she appears and it's made even more apparent in the Huecho Muendo arc. She does get better during the time skip though. However, since this is before the seventeen month long timeskip, more accurately, eleven months beforehand, Orihime _still_ has psychological issues to deal with. Being kidnapped for one thing... People don't recover from those in a day. It takes months, possibly years to recover, and sometimes you still don't. I guess, people are _so_ used to Orihime being this weird, cheerful, ditzy character that they don't see a lonely, depressed girl trying to deal with her self-esteem issues. It's impossible for them. And I can't blame them. Orihime hides it _really_ well. Either that or the author simply just ignores the problem. So really... Expect quite a few PTSD moments from Orihime.**

 **SunniKing: Thanks for reviewing! Yep, Orihime is not weak! Some characters are just more powerful than her, too powerful.**

 **Kairi671: Your review got me thinking. Orihime seems like the type that knows love, but at the same time oblivious to it [sometimes, well, when it's directed at her]. Because I remember there was this one episode where a guy asked her out, but she didn't know he was asking to go on a date with her. I figured she'll be oblivious to Mustang's or any other guy's advances, depending on how subtle it is.**

 **And this is for anyone who is still curious about the Edward/Orihime or when it's going to be official in story. I actually don't know when it is. I haven't thought that far. It could be after the incident with Lab Five or it could be after the Briggs arc or it could be at the end of the story. Haven't decided yet. The reason for that is because... There's still the matter of Orihime being in love with Ichigo for one thing. I feel that Edward would start to fall in love with her, but at the same time feel like...second best because of his jealousy towards Ichigo and how much Orihime loves and admires him [even if he won't meet the guy for quite a _long_ time]. I mean, who could forget the famous 'five lives, one love' confession of Orihime's? Truly beautiful and heartbreaking, by the way. But I also don't want Orihime to end up with Ed because Ichigo ends up with someone else. See? Lots of problems to deal with before Ed/Orihime become official.**

 **Phew! All that rambling done. I feel like this already took up one-fourth of the overall chapter. Yikes! Better let you read the chapter already. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Orihime's Lunch of Uplifting Spirits

The train ride back to East City was quiet with most of the passengers, including Ed, were sound asleep. Orihime stared silently out the window, gazing at the city lights that were glowing under the darkened sky.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Orihime?"

Orihime glanced towards Al, who was staring at her, expectantly.

The ginger haired girl shook her head. "I'm fine, Alphonse." Her stomach growled, loudly. She hasn't any ate anything before Mary's dilemma. She blushed in embarrassment. "Though I am a bit hungry."

Al chuckled. He pulled out a small box and opened, revealing different assortments of donuts inside. He handed them to her. "Here."

"Uh, thanks," she replied as she took the box of donuts out of his hands. She began munching on a glazed one. "Aren't you going to have one, Alphonse?" she asked, mid chew.

The suit of armor held his hand behind his head, nervously. "No, um, I already ate before, so…"

Orihime stared at him for a minute, making him even more nervous. Then she smiled. "Okay." Alphonse let out a sigh of relief. She shouldn't know about Human Transmutation.

The girl continued to eat her glazed delights.

"Uh, Orihime?"

"Hmm?" Gray eyes stared at the armor, attentively.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why were in town like Greia anyway?"

The girl paused for a sec, her brows furrowed in thought. "I was...traveling," she said, simply.

"But why?" Alphonse inquired. "Don't you have family back home? I'm sure they must be worried about you."

"Oh, don't have any family," Orihime replied, chewing on a strawberry glazed donut.

"Oh… So your parents are dead?" Al asked, his voice holding such sadness and grief. He was thinking about his own deceased mother and the failed transmutation of her afterwards.

The auburn headed girl shook her head. "My parents aren't necessarily dead. I just don't know what they look like. My big brother has always taken care of me until recently." She continued once she saw the questioning gaze on Alphonse's face. "Well, according to my brother, my parents were very abusive. My mom was a prostitute and my dad was a drunk. He said if we stayed there any longer, there was a good chance they'll kill me. So, when I was still just a baby, he took me and ran away from home. Of course, once he was legal enough. You see, he was eighteen by the time he left and I was still three."

Alphonse choked back a sob. He could never understand parents who beat their own kids. Mothers are supposed to love and nurture them while fathers are supposed to protect the household and provide for them. Parents who turn their backs on that are just...awful! _The worst_!

"What happened to your brother?" he asked, hesitantly.

"He died in a car accident about four years ago," was the girl's simple reply.

Alphonse didn't say anything, his eyes downcast in sorrow. He really felt sorry for the girl in front of him. She's been through a lot, from being an unwanted child suffering from abuse to having the only family member that actually cared about her die horribly.

Orihime placed her hand on Al's knee when she noticed the miserable look on his face. "Don't feel bad." She smiled. "See? I'm not sad. Not anymore. Besides, I have lots of friends. Friends that are like family to me."

She yawned quietly, getting into a more comfortable. She handed Al the box of donuts, which he took. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Leaning her head against the window, she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

LIttle did she know a pair of golden eyes cracked open.

* * *

A sudden explosion startled Orihime out of her dreams. Groggy eye gazed around to see Edward already awake and the train had stopped moving. There seemed to be smoke coming from the outside though.

" _Attention, passengers. There's going to be a short delay. Attention passengers. There's going to be a short delay. We are having some...technical difficulties. Please exit the train."_

"What the hell? I'm tired of all these detours," Edward whined. "We are supposed be in East City by tonight."

Orihime blinked. _"Tonight?"_ She looked out the window to see it was morning with the sun barely shining over the horizon. Must be pretty early then.

"Hey!"

The ginger haired girl turned her head to see that Edward had already grabbed his suitcase, and he and Al were ready to go.

"You coming or what?"

"Oh, sorry!" Orihime quickly grabbed her pink bag and followed after them.

* * *

"Man, I'm so hungry," Edward whined. The trio booked a room in a hotel in a nearby city.

"It's pretty early. I doubt any of the restaurants are opened," Alphonse said, gazing at his brother who was lying lazily on the couch. This little information caused Ed to whine even more.

"I can cook."

Both boys turn to see Orihime shyly glancing back at them.

"You can cook?" Ed was the first to speak. It seemed like he was almost hesitant to ask.

The girl pouted, almost feeling insulted. "Of course I can!" She went to check the fridge that the hotel provided them with, only to find it empty. She turned back towards the boys with a lopsided smile. "Unfortunately, there's nothing in the fridge to cook with."

"Ugh!" Edward groaned, slumping against the couch in disappointment.

"Don't be so disappointed, Edward," Orihime assured. "I just need some ingredients to cook with."

"Whatever you need, Orihime, we'll get it for you," Alphonse piped up.

Orihime clapped her hands together. "Great! First, I'll need to make a list." She went over to the table where her bag was lying. She zipped one of the side pockets open, and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. She ripped out a piece of paper from the book and placed it back in her bag. She jotted some things down on the paper. It's a really good thing she was adept at the English language. Once she finished, she handed the slip of paper to Alphonse, who gladly took it.

Al took a minute to glance at the note. "This sure is a lot," he commented.

The burnt-orange haired girl laughed sheepishly.

"C'mon, Ed," Alphonse called out to his brother.

Edward grumbled a bit before hopping off of the couch.

The giant armored boy headed out the door. "See you later, Orihime."

Ed gazed back at Orihime, golden eyes glaring sternly at her gray ones. He pointed a demanding figure at her. "You better not leave this room!" He didn't want to go through another goose chase.

"Hehehe." The girl scratched the back of her head skittishly. "Don't worry, I won't."

The blond alchemist kept his gaze on her for a moment before nodding his head, accepting her declaration.

Once both brothers were gone, Orihime let out a soft sigh. She didn't know riding on trains could be so tiring. Not to mention the fact, she hasn't showered in two days now. She definitely needed to take a shower. She sniffed her clothes. Unfortunately, the smell caused her nose to wrinkle. She needed to change her clothes. Can't be wearing smelly clothes.

"I'll go get the bath started," Orihime hummed to herself as she raced off to the bathroom.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were walking back to their hotel room with bags filled groceries, which include chicken, shrimp, an assortment of fruits and vegetables, different seasons and sauces, some dough, a box of rice, and a packet of bread crumbs.

"Is that everything on the list?" Edward asked, rolling an apple in his hand.

Alphonse held the small note and read it thoroughly. He mumbled to himself a bit, listing off the things on it. "Yep, that should be everything."

There was silence between the two brothers. After a few moments, Al broke it. "What do you think the Colonel would do with Orihime?" he wondered.

The elder Elric shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, her powers are incredible! We've never seen anything like it, brother!" he rambled on.

The older brother was completely silent, his own thoughts swirling, trying to make sense of the girl's abilities. But the only thing that came to mind that it had something to do with the Philosopher's Stone.

"Brother!"

Edward jumped, completely startled out his musings. "What?!"

Alphonse stared at him expectantly. "You're still thinking Orihime has a Philosopher's Stone, aren't you?"

Golden eyes stared at up at the armored boy. "You still can't doubt the possibility, Al?" Ed chastised him. "Just because she hasn't shown it, doesn't mean she doesn't have it. Or something related for that matter." He let out a small huff. "If only I knew more about bio-alchemy, I could have a better understanding on how her 'alchemy' works."

He faintly knew that it had something to do with bio-alchemy, but he didn't have the slightest understanding of that field. If only he could figure out a way to study biological alchemy, then the blond alchemist could have a better comprehension of how the girl's healing alchemy works. Maybe there was something missing that he just wasn't seeing.

* * *

Ed and Al entered the hotel they were staying at. After waving hi to the receptionist, they headed to their room, which was located on the third floor. The room the boys shared with Orihime, of course.

Shifted the bag of groceries in one hand, Edward proceeded to open the door, only to freeze in his tracks when the sound of sobbing could be heard on the other side.

 **"Orihime, don't cry!"**

 **"Ugh! Man up, woman! This is no time for tears. So suck it up!"**

 **"Tsubaki! You are an insensitive jerk!"**

Edward couldn't understand what they were saying. They were all speaking some kind of foreign language. Were they speaking Xing? No, it felt little different than that. More distinctive.

He glanced up at his younger brother to find that he was just as confused as he was. A question rang in both brothers' head... Who was in the room with her? Spies? Friends of her?

There was a soft sniffle.

 **"Sorry to worry you guys."**

Although, her voice sounded a little different, a little less forced and albeit gentler than when she was speaking Amestrian, there was no doubt that was Orihime's voice. But he still couldn't make out what was being said!

 **"It's just that… I heard Ichigo's voice the other day. I know I've been here for a little over a month now, but I have never felt so homesick until that day. I have to wonder if Mr. Urahara has found a way yet to send me back home?"**

 **"Orihime…"**

That was it! Edward was getting increasingly frustrated. He could _not_ wait here any longer, just listening in, unable to comprehend what was going on. With a twist of the knob, he threw the door open.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled out, scowling at his brother's lack of tact.

The blond ignored him, golden eyes scanning the room suspiciously. There was no one there except a wide eyed Orihime staring at him in surprise. He must have startled her when he suddenly barged in without warning.

Ed opened his mouth to question her, only to close it when he noticed there were still tears brimming in the corner of her gray eyes and her face was a little puffy. She must've been crying for quite awhile.

He wanted to yell at her, question her, demand answers from her about who she was talking to and what's her affiliation with them, but the moment Edward saw her tear stricken face, all thoughts boiled down. He was never good in front of crying women, okay?!

Meanwhile, Orihime raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Edward was about to say something to her, only to suddenly stop short. He was looking at her rather awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" Alphonse asked, staring at her worriedly as he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh… Oh!" Gray eyes brightened up as the ginger haired girl leaped off of the couch. "I'm fine!"

Al seemed hesitant. "But… But you were crying!"

She clasped her hands in front of her. "Well, that was just because I was staring at the sun for too long. You know how looking at the sun for too long makes your eyes." She tapped the end of her chin thoughtfully. "Why is that though? Maybe the sun's just that bright."

The Elric brothers could only stare at her dumbfounded as she continued to ramble.

"Oh, good! You brought the groceries!" Orihime exclaimed happily, taking the bag from Ed's arms. She headed towards the kitchen, which was conjoined with the living room through a very narrow hall.

She started unloading the bag, dumping all its contents on the counter. Al followed her example placing the materials from his bags on the counter.

"Thanks, Alphonse," she smiled. Gray eyes turned towards the blond. "You too, Edward. I really appreciate you getting this for me."

The blond alchemist's face turned a light pink in embarrassment from the appraisal at doing such a simple task. He faced away from her, grabbing a book lying on the coffee table. He slouched against to the couch and began reading it.

Orihime glanced towards Al once more. "You can go join your brother, Alphonse."

Al looked unsure. "Don't you need help?"

She waved him off dismissively. "I could cook this myself."

"...Okay." Alphonse went to join his older brother in the living room.

Gray eyes stared at all the ingredients placed before her on the counter, as they filled with glee and excitement. "Now… Let's get to work!"

* * *

Edward tried to concentrate on the book he was reading, but the smell of cooking oil and spices were starting to call to his attention. Although, his book wasn't a good read anyway. It was just some random fantasy work. Not really much for an active cognizant analysis. And his growling stomach weren't helping matters either.

The sound of giggle caught his attention. The blond alchemist glanced at his metal suited brother. "What are you laughing at, Al?" Ed asked, curiously.

"You're drooling, Ed!" Al claimed in between giggles. He laughed even harder when his older brother's face turned a bright red before he furiously wiped the drool forming in the corner of his mouth away.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Orihime asked from across the kitchen.

"N-nothing!" Edward sputtered out. He almost sighed in relief when her attention averted back to the task at hand.

"So?" Alphonse egged on, teasingly. "Orihime's cooking smells good, huh?"

"Shut up, Al. I wasn't thinking about her cooking," Edward denied, although, his growling stomach betrayed him. Al only laughed harder at his brother's humiliation.

"Lunch is ready!" Orihime called, saving the blond alchemist from further embarrassment.

Sending his younger brother a glare that said 'I'll get you back later', Edward got up from the couch and stalked towards the dining table. However, he froze at the sight before him.

Everything looked so...foreign. There was a plates of seasoned rice topped off chicken smeared in some kind of mirande sauce, something that looked liked a deep fried loaf of bread placed at the side, a side of steamed veggies, and finally what seemed like shrimp wrapped in a ball of rice and seaweed.

Ed had to wonder what he was looking at. He never seen foods like these before. Was it poisonous? No, it didn't smell like it.

Golden eyes glanced up at the burnt-orange haired girl when he heard her giggling. He rose a curious brow. "What's funny?"

"Y-you make funny faces," Orihime laughed.

The boy didn't know whether to feel angry or embarrassed or give her a questionable stare. He awkwardly took his seat. Alphonse sat next to him and the auburn haired girl took a seat across from them.

The golden haired boy poked at his food with a fork, almost expecting it to explode or dissolve or something grotesque along those lines.

"It's not going to hurt you, Edward," Orihime reassured, smiling at the boy.

"Excuse my brother, Orihime," Alphonse spoke up for his behavior. "We… We just never seen food like these before. It's a little...surprising."

Gray eyes widened a bit. She should've known. Since this doesn't seem to be a Japanese-esque country, of course foods like this would seem unusual for the boys.

She needed to quickly cover up her blunder. "Um, I come from a foreign country, so I eat foods like this almost all the time."

Al nodded, accepting her response, although Ed looked a tad bit suspicious.

"What country?" he followed up.

"Japan!" Orihime piped up. She quickly closed her mouth. Shoot! She keeps messing up. "Uh, it's very, very far away."

"Wow," the suit of armor whistled. "You must have traveled a _long_ way from your hometown."

 _"You could say that…,"_ she inwardly thought, popping a piece of sushi in her mouth.

Edward, on the other hand, took an experimental bite of his rice. He almost hummed in delight at the taste. It was actually really good!

"That explains your weird outfit," he commented in between bites.

Indeed the ginger haired girl was wearing her Karakura High uniform, which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt with the red bow at the base of the neck, a gray blazer, a gray mini skirt, white, thigh high socks, and brown shoes. However, the design, although simple, was more intricate than any of the clothing found here.

Orihime had no choice but to put on her school uniform because this was the only outfit she had available besides a light blue sleeping gown, and her other outfit was drying now after she finished washing them.

"This may look weird, but it's really good!" Edward praised, gorging himself in the meal as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Orihime laughed. "I'm sure your mother's cooking is great as well! I'll love to it sometime," she proclaimed, spreading some homemade red bean paste onto her curry bread.

The silence that followed grew very thick as an awkward, disturbing atmosphere ensured. There was a sorrowful aura surrounding Al and Ed's body tensed as his face was shadowed by his bangs.

The ginger haired girl frowned at the change of atmosphere. Something happened to their mother, something really awful. She watched sympathetically as Edward's teeth grinded together in what seemed in a mixture of grief, anger, and guilt as his golden eyes took a swift glanced at his younger brother.

"Um, Orihime," Alphonse choked out, the pain and anguish evident in his voice. "Our mother is-"

He was cut off by the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as the aforementioned girl rose up from her seat.

The Elric brothers watched, confused as the girl headed into the kitchen. They heard the sound of what seemed like an oven opening and then closing moments later.

Orihime walked back into dining area holding a bowl of colorful, circular biscuit like cookies, a bright smile plastered on her face. "Look! I made macarons for dessert!" She was hoping to diffuse the suffocating atmosphere as she placed the bowl on the center of the table.

Edward stared at her for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and grabbed Alphonse's plate, knowing that he couldn't eat in that body.

Alphonse panicked. Doesn't Ed realize Orihime is sitting right there? She's going to wonder why he wasn't eating and why his brother is eating for him?

To his utter stupefaction, she simply offered him a gentle smile and resumed her own meal. He bent his head down, trying to keep the blush from forming.

* * *

Everything became more relaxed as idle chit chat began filling the room. After they finished their meal, Orihime collected the dishes and threw them in the sink. The Elric brothers went back to the living room, absorbed in their conversation.

Suddenly, Orihime felt a spike of unfamiliar spirit energy. No, it wasn't just a single energy, it felt like a cluster of entities combined and mingled into one.

At first she thought that it was Menos Grande, since they are made of a cluster hollows fused together. Then she quickly retracted that thought because all the spirit energies of the hollows combined to make one unified entity.

But this… But this was different. Way different! This spirit energies were clustered, huddled together, like atoms, refusing to meld together, unable to synthesis under a common ground. The energies were simply a congregated, disconnected mess.

"Edward, Alphonse!" the ginger haired girl called out to the boys.

"Yes?" Al lifted up his head to regard her whilst Ed just grunted in response.

"I'm going out for a little walk. I'll be back in a couple of hours," she announced.

The blond boy immediately craned his head to face her properly, a stern expression on his face. "No way!" he objected, vehemently. "You stay right here! I don't want to go through _another_ hellish, wild goose chase!"

Orihime let out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that Edward, but I promise to come back. I did last time."

Golden eyes glared at her, scrutinizing her, checking for any lies on her person.

"Fine," he grunted. "But you got two hours. If you're not back by then, we'll come get you, kicking and screaming if we have to, got it?"

"Brother!" Al chided, hitting his older brother on the back of his head. Couldn't he be a little bit nicer?

Orihime giggled at the brothers' antics as she left the hotel room.

* * *

Orihime walked down the streets, waving at all citizens that greeted her, even if they were busy working, taking care of their young ones, or simply enjoying a nice day.

She traced after that weird spirit energy she felt earlier. It was fairly easy to pick since the person doesn't seem to hide their presence. Either that or they didn't know how to.

The burnt-orange haired girl came across a dark alleyway. Okay, this seemed like the most obvious yet suspicious place that the mysterious entity would be.

But she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on ends. The aura was coming from here, and it was pretty powerful than she first perceived it.

The sound of chewing bones meet her ears. Reaching at the collar of her blazer to make sure her hair clips were there, Orihime took a confident step forward to investigate the sound.

Gray eyes finally meet a large, _very_ chubby, bald headed man. He was wearing a simple black outfit and his back was facing her. He seemed to be chewing on something. When she noticed it was a deformed corpse of a human, the burnt-orange haired girl's eyes widened in both fear and disgust. Her nose crinkled as the putrid smell of rotting flesh wafted into her nostrils.

The sounds of her footsteps finally caught the man's attention. He turned around and she was meet with beady, white, soulless yet hungry eyes. He smiled, showing his many razor sharp teeth.

"Oh, goodie!" the chubby man spoke in a guttural yet childish tone. "A tasty, little girl!"

Orihime took a stance, placing a hand over her clips, ready to call out her powers at a moment's notice when the fat man stood up, back hunched over, ready to pounce.

"You can't eat this one, Gluttony," a silky, elegant woman's voice chided. Out of the shadows came a very slender woman wearing a very sexy black dress and long black gloves. There seems to be a red tattoo in the middle of her chest. She had long, black, wavy hair, purple eyes, and deep red lipstick. "This one is a very _special_ sacrifice."

The man named Gluttony moaned in disappointment as he sulked childishly in the corner.

"I am curious. How did you manage to find us?" the woman asked. It was such a simple question, however, it held so much malice.

Orihime stared down at the woman fearlessly. "I could sense your auras from miles away," she answered confidently. She switched the words 'spiritual pressure' with 'aura' because she figured it'll be easier for people of this world to understand. "You don't exactly hide it very well."

"In that case, you are going to be more of a problem for us than the Fullmetal pipsqueak," an unknown voice announced from behind her, almost startling the ginger haired girl.

Before she could react, she was struck in the back of her neck.

"I-Ichigo…" she muttered to herself as her whole vision faded to black.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter seven! I hoped you enjoyed it! There's nothing really much to say, except that I'm really enjoying the Elric brothers and Orihime bonding moments. Really fun and heartwarming to write. And I hope the homunculus are in character so far.**

 **The next chapter would have Edward and Alphonse discovering the nature of Orihime's powers. Well, part of it.**

 **Well, thanks for reading and please leave any comments, questions, and suggestions you have in a review!)**


	8. Shun Shun Rikka

**(A/N: Here's chapter eight of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'. It seems quite a few want to see those snippet chapters of what's happening in the Bleach world while Orihime's away. So next chapter would be sort of a flashback chapter of how she ended up stranded in the FMA world. Don't expect these chapters to be very long though. Probably a thousand words, at most. And this is the chapter where Edward and Alphonse see Orihime's abilities, the Shun Shun Rikka in action. Can't wait! Well, enjoy the chapter because I'm going to stop rambling now!**

 **ShinyKyu: I'm glad to see your happy!**

 **Spartastic 4: I appreciate your concern. I would say the main reason I reply to reviews here instead of PMing reviewers is because I feel like some reviewers ask legitimate questions that need to be answered for everyone to see. Because the answer might not only affect them, but other readers as well. Though, I would keep the answers as short and sweet as possible, so it won't be as long as last time. And besides, you don't have to read an author's note, if you don't want to. It's _not_ part of the story, after all.**

 **Strike Faster Than Starlight: Thanks for the review! Edward/Orihime seem boring to you? Hmm? Well, I can understand why you think that. However, I also get really tired of Edward end up with some type of tsundere character. No offense, I like tsunderes, but every time [and this is mostly pertaining to OCs] authors make their characters an overall genderbent versions of Ed and...it gets annoying, boring, and predictable. And just imagine Edward's boisterous, snarky, down to earth, science guy personality clashing with Orihime's bubbly, optimistic, whimsical, gentle nature. I find it funny and cute! And the more I work on this fanfic, the cuter I find the Ed/Orihime pairing to be! Although, you don't have to have same opinion. This is just mine.**

 **risedragon0009: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I agree. I find it annoying how people who FMA crossovers [mainly with Bleach or Naruto] debunk the strength of Bleach and Naruto characters so much it's ridiculous. I usually just drop the story then and there. Do they seriously believe FMA characters can stand up against overpowered characters, like Ichigo, Naruto, Nagato, Kenpachi, Sasuke, etc.? FMA may be in par with the Inuyasha or Madoka Magica universe in terms of strength. But Bleach or Naruto? Nah. Not happening. And the main reason, out of all the Bleach characters, I chose Orihime [besides my love for her]. She's a powerful healer, but she isn't much of a fighter, so won't overtake the spotlight from Ed, Al, or any other FMA character. At least, not too much.)**

* * *

Shun Shun Rikka

Edward was on his fifth book, but he couldn't concentrate on reading it as his foot tapped impatiently against the floor. When is that whack job coming back?

"If you are worried about Orihime, brother," Alphonse chimed in. "Then why don't we go look for her?"

"I am _not_ worried about her, Al!" Ed denied heatedly, although there was a small blush adorning his cheeks, indicating his denial of the girl's wellbeing. "That girl said she'll be gone only two hours. Two, Al! It's four hours now, and she's _still_ not back." He crossed his arms over his chest, an angry glare taking over his facial features. "This is exactly why I didn't want her going off on her own. I knew she'll try to make a run for it."

Al shook his head. "Orihime wouldn't run away without telling us," he defended her.

The elder Elric scoffed. "How do you know that? You barely know her."

"She came back to us last time."

He remained silent as he knew that his younger brother was right. Even when she did send them on a wild goose hunt last time… She could've just ran away, disappeared, and they would never find her, but instead she choose to come back.

The blond alchemist stomped out of his seat. "C'mon, Al. We're going to go find that whackjob."

The armor stood up as well, a small clanking noise sounded as he done so. "Right behind you, brother!" he chirped, closing the door behind him as they left the hotel room.

* * *

The Elric brothers began their search for Orihime. "Hmph. Knowing her, she probably went off to find another bakery," Edward grunted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his red coat, a look of annoyance plastered on his face.

They went around asking people if they had seen a girl with orange hair. Humorously, this was starting to become a routine for them.

Orihime vanishes. Ed gets frustrated. They search for her by asking around. They find her. And then they have their 'all's well that ends well' ending. Almost like a hilarious game of cat and mouse.

"People say they saw her walking through this pathway," Alphonse informed as the two brothers walked down the similar road Orihime took hours ago.

"Next time, I'm putting that girl on a least," Edward grumbled, still complaining about Orihime's disappearance.

The brothers came upon the last place Orihime was spotted. However, the smell of blood and rotten flesh made them tense up. Ed's expression turned from annoyance to grim and serious, and Al became anxious. Both brothers gave each other a knowing look before speeding down the alleyway.

"Uh, brother…," Alphonse's shakingly voice rang out, his body trembling, fearing the worst.

"I know, Al," Edward simply said, fists clenching at his side. His gloves wrinkling under the pressure. "I know."

They found a half eaten corpse of a human, but Orihime was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Orihime stirred and her gray eyes fluttered open. The room was completely dark, so it was hard for her to adjust. Once her eyes got used to the lighting, which was very little one might add, she realized how cold, damp, and dark the place was.

"Where am I?" she wondered to herself. Her mind travelled back to her most recent memory. She remembered saying goodbye to the Elric brothers because she wanted to investigate an unsettling spiritual pressure on her own without telling them. Then she recalled coming to a dark alleyway where the spiritual energy was most prominent, encountering two non-human beings, then being ambushed and knocked out.

"Does that mean they took me here?" the ginger haired girl asked herself, as she glanced around her confined room.

"I see your awake," a sultry woman's voice resound throughout the darkness. Out of the shadows emerged the same woman who attacked her. "If you simply must know where you are, you are below the city. Nothing more."

Orihime regarded the woman cautiously. "Why did you bring me here? And who are you?"

The woman gave her a sly smirk. "We don't want the Fullmetal interfering with _our_ business, do we?" she inquired, crossing her arms under her bosom. "As for your second question, my name is Lust."

Orihime sat up straighter. It was at this point she realized her hands were tied behind her back. She began to panic as she couldn't assure herself if she still had her precious hairclips on her person or not.

"Are you scared now?"

Gray eyes looked up too see Lust giving her a malicious smile.

"Don't worry. We won't kill you. Yet."

The ginger haired girl gulped, keeping her fears at bay. What does she plan to do with her? She racked her brain for ideas, but nothing came up.

"You said, I was your sacrifice, right? A sacrifice for what exactly?" she asked the question. She just _had_ to know what they need her for. What was so important they needed her alive?

Lust posture straightened as she sneered down at her, as if she was staring down at an insignificant insect. "There's no reason to tell you that. Only that you are the _sacrifice_ among sacrifices," she replied cryptically.

Hardened gray eyes stared into the woman's cold red ones. She won't give in! She would survive! She would return home. Her friends are waiting for her. Ichigo is waiting for her!

"What's your goal?" Orihime asked, her voice filled with determination.

"To make ourselves human." The statement was so simple, so plain and basic. However, it held so much depth and emotion behind it.

The burnt-orange girl's eyes searched the woman in front of her. She was always perceptive of other people's feelings and emotions.

The woman's face still held that cold, sly, vicious overtone. But underneath… She could _actually_ see underneath the surface...that there was something more.

What was it?

It was some deep, seated emotion she was trying desperately to hide.

Loneliness? Unacceptance? Or something more?

Orihime tentatively licked her dried lips. "Why would you want to become human?"

Lust's eyes dangerously narrowed at the girl. "That's none of your business," she hissed.

Orihime's shook her head, the woman's obvious threat falling on deaf ears. "Sacrificing others isn't going to make you human. All you're going end up with is the skin of those you used to achieve your goal. Their anger, their sadness, and their grief." Gray eyes stared into the Lust's red ones somberly. "Can you really live with that?"

Lust paused for minute, as if she was processing the young girl's words before she erupted in a fit of maniacal giggles. "You are such an amusing girl. I'll give you that," she mused in between laughter. "Why would I care about the lives of such insignificant and pathetic creatures?" she sneered.

The ginger haired girl shook her head, dolefully. "I think _you_ are the sad and lonely one."

As soon as the girl uttered that sentimental statement, she felt something slice across her cheek. She winced at the pain, feeling a trail of blood trickle from the wound. The burnt-orange haired girl looked to see the woman's fingers projected into long sharp nails, almost like narrowed spears. They pierced through the concrete wall behind her.

"Your constant blubbering is really starting to annoy me, girl," Lust drawled. "I really don't want to kill you, but I will if you keep making anymore idiotic assumptions like that. Us? Sad and lonely?" she scoffed, retracting her nails. "Don't make me laugh."

Orihime sat up straighter, trying to loosen her hands free from the rope, but to no avail.

Just then a sudden flash of spark caught the ladies' attention. They both turned to see the wall being transmuted into a doorway. Moments later, it was slammed open to reveal the blond alchemist and his metallic brother.

Orihime was both thrilled and worried to see them here.

"Orihime!" Alphonse cried out, dashing towards the tied up girl. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, checking her for injuries. The only one he could see was the scratch on her right cheek. Even so, it still left him feeling a little guilty for not getting here sooner. God knows, she must be terrified to encounter an inhuman being known as a homunculus.

Orihime gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hmm," Lust mused, eyes darting between the Elric brothers as they got into a fighting position. Her cynical eyes landed on Orihime. "It seems our 'chat' is over for now."

Without warning, her fingernails extended in an attempt to pierce Edward. The alchemist immediately dodged by doing a cartwheel to the right.

"Al" Ed shouted out to his brother. "Take Orihime and get out of here!"

"Right, brother!" Al went to grab Orihime, only for Gluttony to burst from out of nowhere. He had to quickly jump out of the way to dodge the gluttonous homunculus from nearly taking a bite out of his arm.

Orihime watched, helplessly, as both brothers engaged in fierce battle against the enemies. Darn! If only her hands were free, she could help them. She watched helplessly as the boys were fighting what seemed like a losing battle. There were few cuts and bruises across Ed's face and torso, and Al was having a hard time keeping up with Gluttony's speed.

Edward clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. He alchemically created a long spear, twirling it in his hand, testing its weight. He started paring Lust's relentlessly attacks.

The ginger haired girl noted how good the boy was with a spear. Ever movement was precise and accurate as far as she could tell. She wasn't much of a spear expert, let alone any type of weapon, but she could see how skilled Ed was with the weapon.

Lust retracted her nails.

"What did you want with Orihime? Why did you bring her here?" Edward demanded, gripping his spear tightly.

"We didn't bring here her. She followed us," Lust simply stated.

"Why would she follow you?"

The female homunculus gave a sly smirk. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" she inquired, giving a sideways glance towards the girl in question.

Orihime watched as Edward's golden eyes were gazing at her questionably, as if he was saying that she'll have some explaining to do later. She bit the bottom of her lips nervously. She wasn't even sure if she should tell them she was able to track Lust and Gluttony down by their spiritual pressure.

Just as she was contemplating her situation, the ceiling was beginning to cave in. It cracked up and began to open. She heard Al yell her name in fright as a large building began to fall on her. Then she suddenly felt herself being pushed out of the way before she could be squished to death.

"Orihime!" Alphonse shouted her name out in fear, in fear of the girl's life. As he raced towards her to save her, he stood in awe and amazed as the flash of bright orange light suddenly emerged and pushed the auburn haired girl out of the way.

"Brother? What was that?" Al asked his more knowledgeable brother, as he saw Edward jogging up to him as they both watched the strange phenomenon happen before their very own eyes.

After the dust cloud disappeared, both sides watched in anticipation, trying to gauge the girl's condition. The Elric brothers jaws dropped in disbelief as what seemed like little fairies hovering the girl.

Edward pointed a shaking, incredulous finger in her direction. "Tell me I'm not seeing things, Al, but are those fairies?"

"No, brother," Alphonse responded, equally shocked beyond belief. "I see them too."

 **"Orihime! Are you okay?" **the blonde female fairy, Shun'ou, asked, checking her master for injuries.

Orihime winced a little. **"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little surprised is all. However…"** Gray eyes glanced towards the Elric brothers to find both staring at with wide eyed filled astonishment, well Ed was, but she was sure Al was staring at her the same way as his brother. She sighed in defeat. She definitely had some explaining to do later. **"I wish you guys stayed hidden a little longer."**

The scarf wearing fairy kicked her across the head.

 **"Ow! Why'd you do that?"** the ginger haired girl pouted.

 **"Don't be so stupid! As if we sit here and let you get yourself killed, you stupid woman!" **Tsubaki yelled irritably.

Edward couldn't make out what was being said. Both Orihime and those weird fairies were talking in some foreign language. From what he could make out, there were six of them. A blonde one, one wearing a scarf, a man with an eyepatch, a bulky fairy, a female fairy in a revealing bathing suit, and finally another female wearing an outfit found in Xing.

By the sound of their voices, they were ones Orihime was conversing with earlier today.

Dammit!

He could almost pull his hair out in frustration.

This doesn't make any sense at all! Fucking fairies?! That was scientifically impossible! What he was seeing was _impossible_! But he couldn't deny what was in front of his very own eyes. And, not to mention, his younger brother could see them as well, so they _weren't_ a figment of his imagination or a temporary illusion.

Ed could hear one of the fairy-like creatures yelling at him, but he could only raise a questionable eyebrow as he couldn't make out what he was saying. He was talking in that non Amestrian language of his.

"Oh? So you can't understand me, huh?" Tsubaki questioned skeptically. "Then understand this…! You are a useless midget whose only purpose is to show off and get his ass kicked like the pathetic pipsqueak you are!"

"Tsubaki!" Orihime scolded the spirit in embarrassment at his blatant rudeness.

It took a moment for Edward to register what Tsubaki said, and once he did, his face turned several shades of red in absolute anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY, LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO AVOIDS CONFLICT BY HIDING UNDERNEATH THE SOLES OF PEOPLE'S SHOES?! YOU'RE FUCKING TINIER THAN ME!" he roared. Al held him back from lunging at the amused fairy. He seemed to take great pleasure in watching his brother rage.

"You could speak our language?" Alphonse asked curiously, still holding onto his struggling older brother.

"Of course we can!" Shun'ou piped up. "Any language Orihime can speak, we can speak as well, and that's including yours."

"Then can you tell us who you are and where you're from?"

"Listen, kid," Tsubaki cut in. "Who we are doesn't really matter. Don't we have more important things to worry about?" He gestured towards the two homunculi who were watching the spectacle before them.

Lust gave an amused, knowing smile as Gluttony stared at the little sprites hungrily. "It seems Father's theory was correct. The girl is powerful enough to manifest her powers into talking beings with thoughts and emotions of their own."

It took a minute for Ed and Al to register what the female homunculus was insinuating.

"Powers? Those fairies are your powers, Orihime?" Alphonse questioned. Once again he was left feeling awestruck. He had a _ton_ of questions he wanted to ask the auburn haired girl.

And judging by the look on Ed's face, he did too. He always has that look when he's trying to decipher and understand a subject. That pure look of concentration and innerly dissecting something.

Orihime sent the boys a sheepish, apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'll explain later. Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, I reject!" The fiery sprite glowed a bright orange color, cutting the rope that bound the girl's hands together. She rubbed her sore wrist soothingly once they were freed from their confinements.

"You should really pay attention to us, boys," Lust stated wickedly. Before the Elric brothers could blink, her fingers projected into her signature spears. The boys didn't have time to dodge the attack or transmute an object to protect them. They shielded their faces, waiting in anticipation for the spears to pierce their bodies.

However, that pain never came to pass. Edward slowly opened his golden eyes to see, much to his surprise, a triangular shield protecting him from Lust's attacks.

"Edward, Alphonse! Are you both alright?" Orihime called out to them in concern, her arms held out in front of her.

"Yeah, we're fine, Orihime," Alphonse called out, sighing in relief. "Thanks for that."

"Offensive, defensive, and healing abilities...," Lust mused, analyzing the girl. "C'mon, Gluttony, let's go."

The two homunculi began turning around to leave their prey behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Edward picked up his forgotten spear and charged at the two sinners. Lust started attacking him with her own spears, making no choice but to do a backflip to avoid the onslaught.

"Brother!" Al cried out worriedly.

"I'm fine, Al," Ed panted out, standing from his crouched position.

Gluttony punched the wall, sending tremors throughout the passageway. The wall caved in, large boulders blocking the trio from pursuing the homunculi.

"Damn, they got away," the blond alchemist grunted, annoyed and frustrated. He turned his attention towards Orihime, pointing a demanding finger in her direction. "You… You have a lot of explaining to do."

Orihime gave a sheepish laugh while nervously scratching the back of her head. Her Shun Shun Rikka already returned to their sealed state as her two hairclips located on the right collar of her blazer.

* * *

The trio, already packed their bags, made their way to the train station. Edward, finally losing his patience, decided to book a late night train ride. The train was schedule to leave at nine o' clock P.M. He was hoping that this would be the last delay and they would be in East City late tomorrow morning.

"Your powers are so cool, Orihime!" Alphonse praised the ginger haired girl, still completely at awe at her prowess. "We've never seen alchemy quite like it before."

Orihime inwardly sighed. "It's not really alchemy, Alphonse."

"Then what is it then, Orihime?" Edward asked, joining in the conversation.

The girl paused for a minute before erupting into a fit of joyous giggles, causing both boys to stare at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Ed questioned, raising a curious yellow brow.

Her face broke out into wide, happy grin. "You called me by my name. You never said my name before. That makes me really happy!" she chirped.

Both brothers looked even more confused.

"That's something to be happy about?" the blond alchemist asked, dubiously. He could never understand girls. They were always a mystery.

Instead of answering, the auburn haired girl took off in a run in a random direction.

"Hey! Where are you going, Orihime?" Alphonse cried out to the girl, a little startled by the girl's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you dolt!" Edward yelled out. "You're going the wrong way!"

* * *

Omake:

Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime were on the train ride to East City. The only female of the group was sleeping soundly, her head resting against Al's shoulder. He tried to be careful that she didn't hit his shoulder spikes.

"She must've been really tired," Al whispered.

"Yeah, well, encountering two homunculi would do that to you," Ed responded. "Remember how tired we were after battling them for the first time, Al?"

The suit of armor nodded his head, a look of recognition on his face. "Yeah, they were very strong."

Golden eyes glanced back at the sleepy girl. "But I am still curious about her powers though. I've never seen or heard anything like it before. This may be the discovering of the century!"

Alphonse gasped. "Tell me, you aren't trying to use Orihime as a science project, brother?" he gaped at his older brother in utter disbelief, getting ready to give his brother a serious scolding.

"Wh-what?! No! I mean… You can't deny that this a huge, Al! Scientists, like us, are always looking for new things uncover. To dissect the secrets of this world. This shouldn't be any different," Edward tried to reason with his younger brother.

Al was about to offer a rebuttal, telling his foolish brother how wrong it was to use another human being for his own curiosity and entertainment. That was until Edward let out a startled yelp, slapping his hand to the back of his neck.

"Who were you planning to use as an experiment, you damn midget?"

Tsubaki was angrily pulling on Ed's hair.

"Who are you calling an insignificant pipsqueak?!" Ed growled out, trying to swat the pest away. "You're smaller than me!"

The small sprite let go of the Fullmetal Alchemist's hair, flying in his face to glare at him. "When people look at me, they admire how much my small stature makes me cuter. But when they look at you, they think 'eww, look at that growth stunted ant man'."

Edward's face turned several shades of red. There was steam practically flaring through his nostrils. He went to grab the little pesk of a fairy, only for him to disappear in a flash of bright orange light.

Ed let lout an angry huff, his face still a light shade of red. "That damn pesk. I already _know_ he's going to be a real _pain in the ass_!"

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter eight. I tried to show off a little bit of Orihime's powers without showing** _ **too**_ **much. At least, not yet. And how did you like the omake at the end. I just love writing Tsubaki annoying other characters. It's just so funny! Anyway, I got several things to discuss.**

 **I'm trying to keep the 2003 FMA version of the homunculi. At least some of them. Father still exist, but some of the homunculi desire to become human, like their 2003 selves. I believe the 2003 homunculi had better characterization and development than their Brotherhood counterparts, for the most part. Of course, I'm also putting some of my own development for them since this is my story.**

 **And I know I'm going to get some rip for Orihime not activating her powers sooner. But the thing is… Orihime didn't know if her hairclips were taken away from her not. Remember? Her hands were tied up for the most part, so it's not like she could check if she was wearing them. And I doubt anyone's eyes could gaze at the side of their head or the collar of their shirt without using a mirror. And her powers activate on their own when she's in mortal danger. But you go ahead and correct me if I'm wrong and chastise me for my mistake.**

 **As for the Shun Shun Rikka, I'm also planning to make them be a little more prominent in the story. More than they were in canon. I was** _ **really**_ **disappointed when we didn't get to see more of them. They just stopped making appearances as little sprites after the Soul Society Arc, for the most part. And completely disappeared during the Hueco Muendo Arc. I'm going to try to give them more screen time. I don't know how much screen time, but I know it'll be enough to give each little fairy their own personalities and their own development [could be minor]. To me, I couldn't get grasp of each of the sprites characters, except for Tsubaki's and Shun'ou's [since they are the ones who talk they most] and a little bit of Ayame's [since she's part of Orihime's Soten Kisshun, her most used ability].**

 **Well… That's it. Oh, and since several people requested, they'll be little snippets of what's happening in the Bleach world here and there throughout the story until the Promised Day. I don't know how many chapters, all I know is that they would be really** _ **short**_ **chapters. So they next chapter would be sort of a flashback of how Orihime ended up in the FMA universe. So you guys finally get the answer you were looking for! But I'm not sure if you should be** _ **too**_ **excited. I believe the summary of the story already spoils it. I'm just elaborating. But don't worry! The main focus would Orihime's adventures throughout the FMA world.**

 **Anyway, please leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in a review and I'll see you next time!)**


	9. How it all Began

**(A/N: Here's chapter nine of 'TFPATA'. Enjoy!**

 **Not that many reviews, so no responses for this chapter. However, I would like to thank everyone who's followed, faved, reviewed so far! Love you, guys!)**

* * *

How it all Began

As they sat through the quiet train ride towards East City, Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime decided to play a game of cards to pass the time.

Orihime was gazing in agony at the cards she received. Such terrible cards.

"Orihime?"

"Hmm?" She turned her gaze towards Al.

"It's your turn to discard," he informed her.

"Oh… Right," she perked up, trading one card for another.

Even though they were playing a simple game of poker, the ginger haired girl's mind has been all over the place.

What was Tatsuki doing? I hope she wasn't stressing out. But knowing her, her best friend was having a full on panic attack. Just imagine, after a few months of reuniting with her closest friend after she went through the worst experience of her life, that friend is ripped away from her again without any warning or knowledge of her disappearance.

Not to mention, Ichigo's probably suffering once again because of her. Chad, Uryu, and her decided to keep all the Hollow activates away from Ichigo as to not worry him about the danger.

She sighed.

Ever since Ichigo lost his Soul Reaper powers, he's been feeling uneasy. He tries to hide it, saying that he finally has the normal life he always wanted. A life without powers or without spiritual awareness… But she knows it's not true.

He's unhappy. He feels helpless. He feels agitated. Everytime she looks into his brown eyes, it felt like he lost a little bit himself. They weren't as bright and full of determination and passion as they used to be. They were dimmer. Much, much duller.

However, Orihime knew one day Ichigo would regain his Soul Reaper powers. And until that day comes, she'll become stronger to support him in battle. She vowed to get stronger. She won't rely on him to protect her. She'll protect herself. Never again would he die because of her. _Never again_!

"Orihime?"

"Orihime!"

The ginger haired girl jumped, startled when someone practically screamed her name. "Wh-what?!" she stammered, trying to keep her raging heart from exploding out of her chest. Gray eyes glanced over to see Alphonse looking at her in concern and Edward crossing his arms impatiently.

"Damn, we had to call your name like five times," Ed stated, furrowing his brows. "I almost felt like I had to hit you with a book to get your attention."

Orihime let out a nervous laugh. "S-sorry about that."

"What were you thinking about, Orihime?" Al asked curiously.

Gray eyes blinked owlishly at him. Her lips broke out into pensive smile. "There are some friends I left back home that I'm worried about. That's all."

"We can ask the Colonel to escort you back home, if you're that homesick," Alphonse suggested.

The auburn haired girl shook her head, rejecting the idea. "No, that's okay. I'm not planning on returning just yet."

"Why not?" Edward inquired, his own curiosity showing through. "Why are you traveling in the first place?"

"No real reason," Orihime answered simply, yet her voice was full of longing. "I wanted… I just wanted...to start over. To start over from zero," she stated softly, raising her open palm hand in the air thoughtfully. She knew she was confusing the boys even more, but her thoughts were all over the place.

She really wondered what Ichigo and the others were doing now.

* * *

Ichigo was returning home after another day off school. His scowl prominent on his face, one hand stuffed in his pocket of his gray trousers while the other one was holding his bag slung over his shoulder.

He was angry. Downright furious!

It's been over a month since _she_ suddenly disappeared. A month since she was suddenly taken away, and yet again, he was powerless to protect her.

The orange haired teen was angry that his friends tried to hide the fact of Orihime's disappearance. When he first noticed her absences from school, he thought maybe she was staying because she was sick. But when the days started turning into weeks, his anxiety grew.

And when a month had passed and still no sign of Orihime, he began to panic, fearing the worst.

It felt just like incident with her being kidnapped by Aizen!

However, now… Now, he was absolutely powerless. Even if he could reach her somehow, someway, how could he protect her?

Ichigo's conversation with Uryu proved just how truly _useless_ he currently was, and he was just deluding himself to believing he was happy without his powers when he _absolutely loathed being powerless_!

He wasn't there when Chad and Uryu were fighting Hollows along with Orihime before her unexplainable disappearance, but he did get some information from the two men on how it happened.

(FLASHBACK)

 _It was just a typical average day. Ever since the defeat of Aizen, the days seemed more peaceful than it ever was in months. Sure, there were still Hollow attacks every now and then, but those were nothing compared to the Arrancars._

 _Orihime perked up when she felt the presence of a Hollow. She glanced over to Chad and Uryu to see if they noticed it, which they did. All the same, she tried to avoid making eye contact with Ichigo. She didn't want to alert of the danger and make him feel inept._

 _Raising her hand in the air, she made a subtle excuse to go to the bathroom. Without hesitation, the teacher allowed her to go. Saying her appreciation, the ginger haired girl leapt out of her desk and raced off, but not towards the bathroom like she said, but towards the presence of the Hollow threat._

* * *

 _When Orihime arrived at its location, she was mildly surprise to find there were more than one Hollow. There were at least six or seven of them. However, they all had low spirit energy, so they weren't that much of a threat._

 _With the help of Uryu and Chad, the auburn haired girl managed to fight of most of the Hollows. However, one of the Hollows snuck up on her and struck her with its tail, hitting her head and sending her body flying. The last thing that happened was the world around distorting and someone screaming her name…_

 _Then… Nothing._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ichigo punched a nearby wall, letting out a slew of curses. If only he still had his Soul Reaper powers, he'd would've been there to protect Orihime.

Letting out an angry breath, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a black card. It was Xecution card he got from a man named Ginjo. He tightened his fist around it. With a look of fierce determination in his brown eyes, Ichigo vowed to regain the powers he once lost.

"I'm coming, Orihime. I'm coming…"

* * *

"No, no, Edward! You can't do that!"

"Do what?" the blond boy asked, confused, watching as the girl snatched the card from on top of his suitcase, which they were using to play on.

"You can only use the ace of hearts to counteract the king of diamonds or queen of spades," Orihime instructed, pouting at him.

In response, Edward made a small groan of frustration. "This damn game is too confusing! Why are there so many rules?"

"The rules do tend be pretty contradictory at times," Alphonse added in thoughtfully.

Golden eyes glared at the ginger haired girl. "Are you sure this is a real game where you're from?" he asked suspiciously.

Orihime nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Sure is!" Then she paused, her face faltering. "Ten minutes ago…," she mumbled, but it was loud enough for both boys to hear.

"What?!" Ed shrieked out, face contorted in both dumbfounded and annoyed.

"Why would you make this game up, Orihime?" Al questioned out of curiosity. He was less freaked out than his brother.

Gray eyes stared at the blond alchemist sitting across from her. Her lips formed into a small angry pout before turning her head away. "I'm tired of losing."

"You can't make up some half assed game because of that!" Edward exclaimed, waving his arms around frantically.

Seeing Ed's facial expression caused Orihime let out small fits of giggles.

His face turned a light shade of red in embarrassment. "D-don't laugh at me!" He childishly turned away, crossing his arms, making the ginger haired girl laugh even louder.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter nine. Did you enjoy it? The next chapter, Orihime finally enters East City and gets to meet Edward's superiors. How would the meeting go? Oh, and the chapter after that is when the plotline for Brotherhood starts. And… Chapters may come out a little slower than they did before. Just be prepared that chapters won't be once a week, like they did for the past few ones.**

 **And okay, this is just a small rant since I've now finished watching both 2003 version of FMA and Brotherhood, and my overall thoughts on both. I'm going to make it short and brief. And some may pertain to what the future of this story entails.**

 **Out of both versions of Fullmetal Alchemist, I like Brotherhood better and I can see why most people I interact with do, too. And no, this isn't me comparing both versions to the manga. I haven't even read the thing and I don't plan to. And I'm also not saying the 2003 version sucked. It was actually pretty good, especially when it comes to the characterization to the villains. Although, I do find Ed, Al, and Winry annoying in the 2003 FMA. Ed, more or less, becomes an anti-hero, Al is a hypocritical jerk at times, and Winry just seems to be more close-minded and selfish. But honestly, that's really my only complaint with the 2003 version. In Brotherhood though, the villains have no characterization and/or motivation at all, except to follow Father's plans. Yes, I know, Father 'created' them, but they are still individual beings with thoughts and emotions of their own. Too bad, we never know what they** _ **truly**_ **want [aside from Greed].**

 **Anyway, that's the gist of what I want to say. Like I said, this would follow the plotline of Brotherhood, but I would take some stuff from the 2003 version of FMA, as well as added my own original taste. I would say once again… I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Bleach!**

 **Leave any questions, comments, and suggestions in a review and I'll see you later!)**


	10. Alchemy

**(A/N: Here comes chapter ten! And just as a reminder, updates for this story would be slower. I did say in the first chapter's author's notes that this fanfic would end up being a slow burner. Well, there you go, enjoy this chapter!**

 **risedragon0009: Thanks for reviewing! It might be quite a while before Edward accepts that Orihime's powers disobey the laws of science. Part of it is because Orihime keeps the full potential of her powers [and somewhat the nature of it] a secret. How would he react when he eventually finds out? Well, I think Ed would be...a little less than happy, giving his personality and his believe that science rules/governs all. That's just me.)**

* * *

Alchemy

Here they are! They trio finally made it to East City!

Orihime watched tentatively as Edward flashed their tickets at the receptionist.

"So… We are finally here," Edward groaned. He didn't sound very happy, which made Orihime frown.

"You don't sound very excited to be here," Orihime said.

Ed gave her an exasperated look. "Of course not! Once again, I'll have to listen to Colonel Bastard's sarcastic lectures of my failures."

This caused the girl to raise a quizzical eyebrow.

"What brother means is, he has to report to Colonel Mustang every once and awhile," Alphonse elaborated. "He doesn't like the Colonel much."

The auburn haired girl nodded in understanding. There were some people Ichigo didn't get along with as well.

* * *

Orihime followed quietly behind Edward and Alphonse, ignoring the whispers going on around her. It was broad daylight, so adults were out working and doing their usual daily activities. Although, some would stop, point at them, and mutter something to their friends or families.

The ginger haired girl didn't really mind much. Though, Ed was a different story. He would occasionally shoot angry daggers at the passerbyers whilst Al just shook his head solemnly at his brother's temperament.

The trio finally arrived at a large, white building covered in a green banner with a dragon like design on. The huge structure was surrounded by a large fence. Orihime stared in awe and amazement at the building.

"Well, here we are... Eastern Command Center," Edward announced, pushing the fence open and walking inside.

Ed walked up to the lady at the receptionist desk. As he chatted with her, Orihime took a look around her surroundings. Everyone, men and women, were dressed in a blue uniform. The girl quickly concluded that must be the standard issue military uniform for this country. She wondered why Edward didn't wear it. He _is_ part of the military, right? Unless, the uniform is optional.

They were all to busy scurrying around jiggling paperwork and the like to pay her any mind.

"Let's go, Al, Orihime."

Ed's voice snapped the auburn haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Right. Coming." She followed after the Elric brothers as they led her through the twist and turns of the hallways. They finally came upon a large white door, and Orihime instantly knew this was Edward's superior's office. She swallowed down the anxiety that began to build up.

" _Just relax,"_ she inwardly told herself, trying to calm down her nerves. _"I've been through this before with the Soul Reapers. I just need to keep calm and handle any situation they throw at me with a cool headed composure."_

Without warning, Edward threw the door open, startling the already nervous girl.

The first thing her gray eyes took notice of was a man with short black hair scribbling on a piece a paper, grumbling to himself while a lady with blonde hair pinned back was sending him firm glares all the while standing behind him. They both wore those blue uniforms.

Hearing the door slam open, the blonde woman looked up, a small smile gracing her lips as she took notice of the two boys. "Welcome back, boys." Her brown eyes finally took notice of the auburn haired girl standing behind them, her hands fidgeting at the hem of her gray blazer. "Who is this?"

"My name is Orihime Inoue! Pleased to meet you," Orihime spoke up, louder than intended to, causing her to quickly cover her mouth. The amused smirk Edward sent her made her face turn a light shade of pink.

The two boys took their seat on the couch and Orihime followed suit, sitting beside Ed.

The black haired man finally took a moment out of his paperwork to glance at the three. "Fullmetal, you know you're not allowed to bring unauthorized personnel in here," he chastised the blond boy, sending him an annoyed glare. "Even if they happen to be your girlfriend," he added, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Ed's face turned beet red in response to that suggestive statement. "She's not my girlfriend, you ass! She's the healer we were sent to Greia to retrieve!" he shouted angrily.

Mustang paused, eyes widening slightly, taking a good look at the girl sitting next to the Fullmetal Alchemist. In all honesty, he never expected someone so young to be an expert healer. He expected someone older and wiser, not a teenage girl.

He clasped his hands together, placing his elbows on the desk so they shadowed the bottom half of his face. "So, you are the incredible healer rumors started going on about?" he asked, scrutinizing the girl.

Orihime let out a nervous smile, scratching the side of her cheek. "I guess so…"

Mustang rose an inquisitive brow. The girl seemed to be pretty modest, unlike Fullmetal, who likes to be brag about his accomplishments.

"Orihime's powers are incredible, Colonel!" Alphonse chirped. "She has an amazing ability to heal any wound! She healed brother's injuries twice!"

"Al!" Edward cut in, feeling somewhat humiliated. He was making it sound like he was beaten so badly, Orihime had to step in to save his life.

Once again, the Colonel was staring at the ginger haired girl contemplatively, causing the aforementioned girl to shrink under his intense gaze.

Mustang knows that Alphonse rarely lies, and if what he's saying is true, then rumors were not kidding about the girl's healing prowess. Just imagine someone like that working under him. He tried to suppress a smirk from forming, a perverted smirk. He wondered what the girl would look like under a nurse's uniform. Having a personal hot nurse would be incredible, not to mention he'll be closer to getting that promotion to Central.

Edward scowled at the look the Colonel's facial features were expression. He knew his superior was thinking of something dirty. "Whatever perverted thoughts you have, get it out of your head right now!"

Mustang frowned at the blond boy. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, feigning ignorance. "And besides, I thought you said Orihime wasn't _your_ girlfriend?"

Ed glared angrily at the dark haired man. " _She's not_! But she deserves better than a perverted bastard like you!"

The Colonel raised a playfully challenging eyebrow. "Oh? And who would be a better partner for her?"

The Fullmetal Alchemist clamped his mouth shut, unable to come up with a reliable answer. He hasn't known the girl long enough to know what kind of guys she likes.

When the question of what guy Orihime would like to have as a boyfriend, thoughts and memories of Ichigo popped up in the girl's head. She bit her lip back to keep herself from sobbing. She must remain strong! She'll find a way back home somehow.

The sound of a gun cocking ceased the men's arguing as the blonde woman pointing her pistol at the back of the dark haired man's head, making him sweat nervously.

"Oh, there's one more thing we forgot to mention, Colonel. Orihime was attacked by the homunculi," Alphonse informed the two officers, a grave expression decorating his voice.

This news seemed to shock the two officers as they both stared at the girl intensely.

"Are you sure it was the homunculi, Alphonse?" the blonde lady asked, voice full of alarm.

"Yep, definitely," Edward answered for his brother, a serious expression on his face. "It was Lust and Gluttony. We managed to fight and drive them off before they could make off with Orihime."

Orihime began to fidget under everyone's fierce gaze as they were all staring at her. Were these homunculi people really that dangerous?

Mustang was the first to speak up, his voiced laced with an overall serious and grave overtone. "Orihime, what did the homunculi say to you?"

The ginger haired girl thought for a minute. At first, she was considering not telling. She didn't want to bring anymore trouble then she already was. But… Seeing as they all seemed know a lot more about these...homunculi, it was better to come clean and confess. Maybe they had better equipment to deal with situations like this. After all, _they_ are the natives of this world, not _her_.

"They didn't say much," Orihime answered, her nervousness showing through. "They only said that they wanted me as a sacrifice."

There were shocked gasps that sounded across the room.

"A sacrifice, huh…" She heard Mustang mumbled.

"There is an Alchemy Exam coming up soon," the Colonel announced. "It's a test where alchemist take to become State Alchemist. If you pass, you'll be working under me providing medical care for our unit. And in return, you'd be provided protection from the homunculi and other threats." He gave a tiny smirk. "Of course that means you would become the dog of the military just like Fullmetal."

Orihime already had her answer. She didn't need to think twice about. Clenching her hands together, she stared at the Colonel, determinedly. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to pass," she said, sternly and with such conviction.

"But Orihime!" Alphonse interjected frantically. "If you become a State Alchemist, you'll be provided protection from the homunculi."

"I know that. But I also know that I would only be restricted to helping people in _this_ country, and I don't want that. I'm not an arrogant person, so I won't say that I want to help every single person in the entire world. Although, I also won't be satisfied with only helping a handful of people. _I want to help an ocean's worth of people_!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed at her selfless and strong declaration. The silence and the intensity of their flabbergasted gazes were making the auburn haired girl's face turned pink in embarrassment.

Edward was the first to break the silence, turning away, scoffing. "Isn't that a little too optimistic?"

Orihime only gleefully laughed in response.

"If that's your answer, fine," Mustang cut in. "Although, I would still want to provide you with a couple of bodyguards. Can't have someone with your powers go to waste, especially if the homunculi are after you."

The aforementioned girl bit her lip. "Then who will be guarding me?"

The Colonel nodded his head towards the Elric brothers.

Getting the message, Edward swiftly climbed off the couch, his face set in a deep, disapproving scowl. "No way, Colonel Bastard! As soon as we came to East City, we were done babysitting. Me and Al still need to search for the Philosopher's Stone. We can't be babysitting anymore!"

"Brother!" Al chastised. However, Ed only ignored him.

"Don't think about it as babysitting, Fullmetal," Mustang replied with a small smirk. "Think about it as having an extra companion on your journey. And besides, with all the trouble you get into, you'll need someone to treat your broken and beat up body before you end up getting buried ten feet under."

The blond alchemist knew what his superior was insinuating. On one hand, having a personal nurse wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't have to stop by the hospital every time he gets seriously hurt. But on the other hand, he didn't want another person tagging along, getting in the way of their personal mission to restore their bodies to their original state.

"Take Orihime with you, Fullmetal. That's an order," Mustang announced, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Ed agreed reluctantly.

The Colonel smirked, knowing he won. "And I also don't know why you don't want to have such a gorgeous girl traveling with you," he said with a playful smirk. "You must be blind or something."

Alphonse had to held his older brother back from thrashing the dark haired man.

As the men were making such a commotion, Orihime, remembering something, unzipped her bag, pulling out a tied up white cloth from it. She stood up and walked over the blonde haired woman.

"What is it?" the lady asked her.

Orihime held her hand out for the woman to take the bag. "Here. I made macarons. Take it, Miss…," she trailed off, not knowing the lady's name.

The blonde lady gave her a soft smile. "It's Riza. Riza Hawkeye. And thanks." She took the white bag from the girl's outstretched hand.

The ginger haired girl smiled in return not before being yanked away by a fuming Ed.

"Let's get the hell out of here! I can't stand being in the Colonel Bastard's presence anymore!" the blond alchemist growled out. The girl stayed silent as she let him drag her away waving goodbye to Mustang and Hawkeye with Alphonse following quietly after them.

* * *

Later that day, Orihime found herself in the hotel Edward and Alphonse used while they stayed in East City.

Orihime sat awkwardly on a brown leather couch as she watched Alphonse failed attempts at comforting a sulking Edward.

"You know, you don't have to be my bodyguards, if you don't want to," the ginger haired girl piped in.

This caught both boys' attentions.

"I mean, I don't want to cause anymore trouble," she said, shrinking away from their gazes.

"It's not trouble at all, Orihime," Alphonse reassured her. Edward, on the other hand, remained silent, a scowl still set on his face.

"It also...doesn't make me happy," she muttered under breath, a downcast expression on her face.

"What was that?" Edward asked, his hard gaze staring straight at her. He wanted to know if he heard her right.

Orihime offered a lopsided smile. "Nothing!" She looked around the room. "So… What now? What do you guys do?"

"You still haven't explained to us what your powers are, Orihime," Ed said, looking at her sternly.

Gray eyes widened in realization. "Oh, right…" She paused for a second. "But can you explain to me what alchemy is?"

Both brothers glanced at each other, as if having a silent argument.

"It'll help explain my powers," she added in.

The blond alchemist sighed. "Fine."

"Alchemy is science," Alphonse stepped in to educate Orihime on the subject. "The principle of alchemy is to understand, deconstruct, and reconstruct matter. There are three steps to alchemy. The first step is comprehension." Orihime watched as Alphonse began drawing on the floor with a piece of chalk. "This means you need a deep understanding of the substance and the chemical and molecular makeup of that structure. Next is decomposing. Breaking down the structure into something more malleable, so it's easier to reshape its form." After he finished drawing, he put the chalk away. To the auburn haired girl, it looked like a circle with a square inside it and a diamond inside the square. "And finally, there's reconstructing the substance. Just basically shaping it into a new form."

He placed his hands on the drawing, and the ginger haired girl watched in fascination as the familiar spark of alchemic light began to flash before revealing a small wooden horse in the center of the circle.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Orihime yelled out excitedly, clapping her hands in admiration.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "It's nothing…"

"What Al drew is called a Transmutation Circle," Edward said, cutting into the conversation. "It what alchemist draw to perform transmutations. There are some more advanced Transmutation Circles for different and stronger transmutations. This is one..." he explained, pointing at the chalk drawn circle. "...Is one of the more basic Transmutation Circles."

Even though Orihime was a straight A student for the most part, what she failed most at was science, barely making it with a B. And by what she could deduce by the Elric brothers explanation of alchemy, it requires extensive knowledge of science, in particular, chemistry and biology.

"However, alchemy does have its own laws and limitations," Ed continued, grabbing the girl's attention as she eagerly listened to their lecture. "The most important law in alchemy is the Law of Equivalent Exchange."

She seemed to perk up, remembering Edward mentioning this in Greia. Ed took note of the look of recognition on her facial expression.

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange specifically states that to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. Meaning, you can't create something out of nothing. For example, you could only transmute water with something that attributes to water. And you could only transmute a hundred grams of metal with something that equals the weight amount of metal used. Get it?"

Orihime tried to process all the information giving to her. It was all so complicated. Science was complicated. But she got the simplicity of it. It sounded similar to the Laws of Thermodynamics and other set of laws she learned in her science classes, but the former seemed to be most prominent.

The ginger haired girl nodded dumbly, her gray eyes staring in awe at the two boys. They were so smart!

"Well?" The impatience underlining Edward's voice snapped her out of her musings.

She blinked in confusion. "Well what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Ed almost yelled out, his temper getting the best of him. "We showed you _our_ alchemy, now show us _yours_. It's the Law of Equivalent Exchange."

Auburn eyebrows scrunched up in puzzlement. The blond alchemist's scowl deepened, clearly showing his irritation.

Realization flashed across her gray eyes. "Oh, yeah!" she smiled.

Ed just let out a nettled huff.

Orihime unclipped her hairclips from the collar of her blazer and placed them on the table.

"Why did you place your hairpins on the table, Orihime?" Alphonse asked.

She smiled at him. "You'll see…"

The boys stared at the pins in confusion before their eyes widened with bewilderment when it flashed a bright orange color before bursting apart in an small explosion of energy.

Once the flash of light settled down, it revealed the six fairies they saw during their fight with Lust and Gluttony. Alphonse stared at them in awed fascination whilst Edward gave a look of eager learning.

"You called Orihime?" Shun'ou asked.

The ginger haired nodded. "Edward and Alphonse would like for me to explain my powers for them." She scratched the side of her head, sheepishly. "You could probably tell them better than I could."

Shun'ou nodded in understanding. "Sure!"

Orihime perked up as if remembering something. **"Although, I would appreciate it if you left out the part about Soul Reapers, Hollows, and other...things out of the explanation. Just keep it about _us_ and _our_ powers as best as you could. Please?"**

The blonde spirit stared at her master for a few moments before her face broke into a smile. **"If that is what you wish, Orihime."**

The aforementioned girl clapped her hands together in appreciation. **"Thanks!"**

The Elric brothers watched Orihime's conversation with the little pixies eagerly. The blonde one turned to face them.

"As you know, we are Orihime's powers," she started to lecture them.

"So? Her power is to manifest six fairies?" Ed asked incredulously.

"But I thought she had healing abilities," Al added in with his own question.

Shun'ou flew up so she was eye level with the brothers. "Well, in a sense, yes." Seeing the perplexed looks she was getting, the blonde fairy started to elaborate further. "We are the power that resides inside her soul. So each one of us is an extension of her soul, therefore, her power."

The brothers eyes widened, whether in shock or alarm, Orihime couldn't tell.

"Wait!" Edward practically screeched out, slamming his hands on the table in baffled astonishment. "Orihime was able to split her soul into six individual beings?! Then why isn't she dead?! Once the soul leaves the body, it's lost!"

He was really trying to his best to put all of this together. As far as any alchemical studies and knowledge goes, the soul is the most vital part of the human body. Once the soul leaves the body that means the body is no longer functional, it's dead. There were no cases of the soul _actually_ leaving the body, and the body still being alive and functional.

Shun'ou made a hand gesture, telling him to calm down, he's talking too fast for her comprehend what he was saying.

"We are not _her_ soul. We are only a _part_ of it."

"Okay… I can kind of understand it," Alphonse spoke. "But where does Orihime's power come from. How did she acquire this power? I… My brother and I have never heard such a thing before in all our lives. It's really...a lot to take in."

The blonde pixie smiled and nodded in understanding. "It's understandable. Orihime couldn't comprehend it herself when she first summoned us. In fact, she was so shocked that she tried to capture us and take us to show and tell." Shun'ou snickered at the memory.

"Hey!" Orihime pouted.

Shun'ou chuckled louder at her master's pouting face before resuming her lecture. "Souls are very powerful energy sources. In fact, very few humans are able to draw power from their souls. To be able to manifest their powers, the strength of the person's soul is very crucial. It could be the difference between an average person, having hyper spiritual awareness, or uncovering your inherent ability."

The Elric brothers listened to her explanation with extreme interest. "So? Does everyone have the same powers?" Edward asked. He wanted to get as much information. All this could be useful in restoring his brother's body back. He needed as much knowledge he could get a hold of to achieve that goal.

"No," Shun'ou said, simply. "Just like all humans are different, all powers are different. It… It depends on what kind of person you are. Although, there are a few who share similar fundamental abilities that start to diverge once the person starts to understand and grasp their own power."

"But what about the Law of Equivalent Exchange?" Alphonse pressed. "Surely something has to be taken to attain such abilities."

Shun'ou paused, seeming slightly confused. She glanced back at Orihime and the girl returned her gaze with an encouraging smile.

The blonde female fairy sighed. As much as she appreciated the sentiment, that wasn't what she was looking for.

Equivalent Exchange? There was no Equivalent Exchange. But Orihime had told her to be as truthful about her powers as possible without revealing too much… And that includes twisting the facts a bit.

"The more she uses us and our powers, the more exhausted Orihime becomes," Shun'ou spoke, finally answering Al's question. "After all, we are using her soul as a power source." The answer wasn't a total lie. Actually, it was more truthful than she thought it would be. Orihime did faint the first time using her powers. And, over time, she's got so strong, she doesn't tire easily from overuse.

The boys were absorbing all the information with rapt enthusiasm. This new type of alchemy was so fascinating! Now they had sudden urge to travel to Orihime's home country to find more alchemists like her. Maybe they'll be able to learn to operate this new type of alchemy for themselves.

"Hey, Orihime!" Edward called, grabbing her attention.

"Hmm?" Gray eyes glanced up at golden ones.

"Where is Japan located?" After seeing her tilt her head in puzzlement, Ed elaborated. "We want to go there!" he declared.

The ginger haired girl's eyes widened in alarm and she started to sweat nervously. "It's… It's…" She fidgeted with the hem of her gray skirt.

How was she supposed to tell them Japan doesn't exist in their world? To tell them she came from a completely different universe than theirs? And that also means to tell them she's been lying to them all this time? Of course, she felt poorly about being a fibber. But for the sake of her Soul Reaper friends, for the sake of Ichigo and all her friends at school, she _can't_ tell the truth. _She just can't_.

Luckily, she was saved from the humiliation and embarrassment, when Tsubaki swooped in and kicked Edward in the side of his head. The latter let out a small grunt of pain and annoyance.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime scolded the fiery spirit, although, she was mentally thanking him for his intervention.

Tsubaki glared at Edward. "Listen, kid. You don't need to understand how we operate. All you need to know that we are part of that woman's powers. Got it, pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak?!" Ed growled out angrily.

"You know, for someone so tiny, you sure are bossy," Al commented with an animated sweat drop.

"Well, that's enough explanation," Orihime announced happily. "Oh… Before I forget… That's Tsubaki," she informed, telling the Ed and Al the names of her six spirits. "This is Shun'ou. Her name is Ayame. The bulky guy is Baigon. The one next to him is Hinagiku. And last, this girl's name is Lily," she finished introducing the six pixies that make up her power, the Shun Shun Rikka.

Tsubaki tsked. "Let's go back." He turn to glare at Orihime. "Next time, woman, don't call us for some damn exposition."

Before Edward could question where they were heading to, there was a bright flash of light. The fairies began to disappear and in their place revealed Orihime's floral hairclips.

The ginger haired picked them up off the table and placed them at their usual place on her blazer's collar.

Ed opened his mouth to say something. There were still _so_ many questions he wanted answered. Like where did she find such alchemically charged hair accessories?

"Who's ready for dinner?" Orihime blurted out. At the mention of food, the blond alchemist's stomach growled. She giggled at his red face. She went into the kitchen to start preparing their evening meal.

He couldn't believe how late it's gotten. With the sky this dark, he couldn't doing any research on the Philosopher's stone. He guessed that it was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

The aroma of fruits and pastries wafted through the air and the sizzling of pots sounded through. Right now, Ed was thinking two things. First to quench his hunger, and second… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have his own private chef and healer traveling with him.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning in fact, Orihime was woken up by Ed. He didn't really say much. Only muttering something about going to the library. And since they were bodyguarding her, she was obligated to come along.

So now… The ginger haired girl found herself at the East City Library.

"What are we doing at the library?" she asked.

"To find clues on the Philosopher's Stone," Edward replied.

Orihime raised a questionable eyebrow.

"The stone is said to be a legend, a myth, but we could always find bits of information about it in books. If we connect the dots, we may find the stone's location," Alphonse elaborated.

Orihime grinned and nodded in understanding. She watched silently as Edward pulled out a book and began reading. It amazed her at how focused he was. Nothing else matters, except the task at hand.

" _Almost like Ichigo…"_ she thought fondly. She shook those thoughts away. It'll only make her sad and more homesick.

"Orihime?"

"Yes?" Gray eyes glanced up at the suit of armor.

"Want to help me look?"

"Sure! But… I'm not really that smart, Alphonse," she said slowly.

"Don't worry. You could just help me search through the books," Al said. If he had a human face, she could tell he'd be smiling.

* * *

It's been hours and Edward was encased in a giant pile of books. Right now, he was engrossed in his twenty first one. His ears twitched at the sound muttering and the clanking of metal. He has been hearing whispers for quite awhile now, but opted to ignore it in favor of concentrating on finding clues about the Philosopher's Stone.

Setting the book down, his curiosity getting the best of him, Ed went to investigate the ruckus. When he turned the corner, his jaw almost dropped at the number of guys piled inside a corner of a section.

Ed sweat dropped. _"There's never been this many people inside the library before."_ He could make out some of the words the guys were spurring out.

"Hey! Why is the hot chick with you?"

"She'll be better off with me! I know how to treat her right!"

"I'll take you on, tin man! She'll see I'm a better man!"

The blond alchemist leaned in to get a closer look to see what the commotion was about. Trapped inside a corner, he could make out the outlines of his younger brother hiding an uncomfortable Orihime behind him, shielding her from the pack of dogs that call themselves men.

His irritation growing at the men's stupidity, he pushed past the crowd until he finally made it to Al and Orihime, catching the two's attentions.

"What's going on?" Edward whispered harshly.

Before Alphonse could answer, one the boys groaned, annoyed.

"Now, shorty's here's too?"

Another one snickered. "She's way out of his league."

One laughed out loud. "Yeah, he's too _short_ for a hot chick like her."

As they were all laughing, none of them realize the throbbing, popping veins on Edward's red face.

In a split second, Ed lunged at the men. "SHORTY?! CAN A SHORTY DO THIS?! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME?! A HALF PINT?! BEANSPROUT?! MIDGET?! I'M STILL GROWING, YOU IDIOTS!" he all but furiously roared out, wrathfully tossing each guy in some corner of the library, knocking over shelves and tables and chairs to tumble over, banging loudly against the carpet floor.

* * *

Unfortunately, Edward's vengeful display caused the three of them to get kicked out of the library.

Alphonse sighed as they were walking down the steps of the library. "You couldn't just control your temper, brother?" he accused, giving Ed and exasperated eye glance.

In response, the elder Elric looked appalled. "How is this my fault? They were the idiots we called me 'short'!" he argued.

"No, it's my fault," Orihime said, feeling guilty for having caused that incident.

Both brothers stared at her.

"Now, look at what you did?" Al chastised, bonking Ed on the head for upsetting the auburn haired girl.

Edward flinched. "Ow! What the hell, Al?" he yelled, tenderly rubbing the back of his head his younger brother's metal fist hit. His golden eyes glanced at the girl's guilt ridden, gray ones.

Feeling slightly ashamed, he turned away, crossing his arms. "Don't blame yourself, Orihime. That stupid look doesn't suit you."

"But…" she began to protest.

"It's fine, it's fine," Ed cut her off, rubbing the side of his head. He began descending down the stairs. "And besides, I figured out our next step. So it wasn't a total loss."

"Really, brother?" Al questioned, as he and Orihime caught up to him.

"Yeah. Apparently, there's been a priest in Liore who does miracles by producing a bright flash of red light."

"Do you think it could be…?" Alphonse trailed off.

The blond alchemist shook his head. "I don't know, but it's all the have to go on at this point."

He looked up at the sky. Orihime could make out the raw determination shining through his golden orbs.

"C'mon, let's go buy our tickets to the next train to Liore!"

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter ten! Hoped you enjoyed it! There's nothing much I want to say, except making Ed and Al Orihime's bodyguards. I know, it's kind of cliche, but it's only thing I could think of to keep them all together because Edward wouldn't allow it otherwise. And besides, I think it's a win-win on both sides. Orihime gets protection and Ed gets his own personal cook and nurse. Although, I don't think Orihime would like the idea of being protected after what happened with Ichigo. Bonus points for Edward and Alphonse for seeing, first hand, how much of a dude magnet Orihime can be.**

 **Well, leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in review, and thanks for reading!)**


	11. Connections Comes in all Forms

**(A/N: Here's chapter eleven of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'. As you know, this hits off the start of the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood plot line. What adventures awaits Orihime? *giggles* Well, enjoy! Oh, and I decided skip the part about the whole 'capture Isaac, the Freezing Alchemist' situation. I figured it served really no purpose to the plot, except to introduce the main and some supporting characters.**

 **Nyx the Author: Thanks for the review...I guess. Look, you're not trying to be rude and I'm trying to be rude by saying this... But I did say before that the, for the sake of this story, that the Elric brothers encountered the homunculus before. However, the only homunculi they know are Lust and Gluttony. They don't know the others out there, how many there are, or what their plans are. All they know is that homunculi exists and encountering one is very dangerous [at least in their world's standards].**

 **ShinyKyu: Thanks for the review! Yeah, it was hard figuring how to explain Orihime's powers without giving the _full_ detail. And although, [later they would find out with all the supernatural craziness I'm planning] it was best to bend the truth a bit, how would Ed and Al react if she did tell them the truth? Obviously, call her a liar and delusional. So... Orihime could be called a liar and delusional now or be called a liar and surreptitious later. I know, in hindsight, it seems like a no-win option... But it's all she has at the moment. And that's technically what she's been doing all this time. You can only hope her choices doesn't bite her in the back later.**

 **Oh, and I know this might be late, but... Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)**

* * *

Connections Comes in all Forms

"Urgh! I hate desserts!" Edward moaned out, tiredly, slumping against the sandy terrain. He collapsed fully onto the ground, his suitcase falling carelessly beside him. "There's nothing but sand. If there was some grass, I could turn it into bread. I'm starving!"

Orihime could fully understand the boy's worn out complaints. It was so hot! She had to take off her blazer and roll up the sleeves of her button down, white shirt to try to keep herself cool. The sweat was making her hair stick to her face.

She blinked her gray eyes when she noticed they were short one person. The clanking of metal footsteps was unheard.

"Edward, where's Alphonse?" Orihime asked, panting out, her own tiredness showing.

"Huh?" He glanced at her confused, and realized his brother was missing. "Oh, crap!" He jumped in alarm, searching frantically for the giant suit of armor. "Al! Where are you? Al!"

"Down here!" a familiar voice rang out. Ed let out a startled yelp when he felt something grab his ankle. "I sunk again…"

A small annoyed growl burst from the blond boy's lips. "Reason number on why I hate the dessert."

* * *

It took half an hour for both teens to fully dig up the seven feet tall suit of armor. Orihime was crouched down onto the floor, trying to catch her breath. She was so worn out and thirsty. She pulled out a bottle of water from her pink backpack, and began gulping down its contents, vigorously.

"Hey!"

Gray eyes glanced up to see Edward glaring down at her, angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me you had water, Orihime?" he accused, pointing a demanding finger at her.

The ginger haired girl stared up in confusion.

Alphonse sighed. "She did tell you, brother. Remember?"

"Uh?" Ed's face scrunched up, puzzlingly. He obviously didn't recall her giving him some of her water.

"Orihime gave you a spare bottle an hour ago," Al explained, exasperatedly. "You were so thirsty, you finished it in mere seconds."

The blond alchemist's facial expression lit up in realization as he gave a sheepish laugh. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Totally forgot."

He suddenly blinked his golden eyes when a ball of white rice wrapped in seaweed entered his vision. He glanced over to see Orihime smiling sweetly at him.

"Here. This is for you," she simply said.

That's all the incentive he needed though as he took the ball of rice out of her hands and munched on it hungrily.

Al shook his head at his brother's antics. "You are so predictable, Ed."

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn't long before the trio reached the city of Liore.

Edward's hungry appetite led them to a nearby food stand. He immediately took his seat and began ordering a steak and a glass of orange juice off the menu, Alphonse and Orihime taking their own seats on either side of them.

"Aren't you going to eat, Orihime?" Alphonse asked. "You must be hungry, right?"

"Oh… I…" She seemed unsure, if she could. After all, she doesn't having money to spend.

"Just eat something," Ed commented, offhandedly. "I'm paying anyway."

The ginger haired girl nodded, accepting his words. Her gray eyes scanned through the small pub's menu. Her face scrunched, showing her difficult of picking one thing out of the numerous choices presented to her.

She tilted her head up, staring at the bright blue sky as if deep in thought. Edward and Alphonse watched her curiously, wondering what's going on in that head of hers.

Soon her face broke out into a brilliant smile, and the Elric brothers sworn they heard a light bulb go off in her head. The next words that left her mouth caused them to turn pale.

What she was ordering shouldn't be something described as food. Not only did she seem like she was giving the cook culinary advice, but there were just some things that should _not_ even go together unless she plans on deliberately destroy her stomach. Even the cook seemed appalled by her...outlandish choices of food combinations.

Edward paled even more, thinking about to all of Orihime's meals he's been consuming for the past week. Just thinking about it almost made him belched. _"What the_ hell _have I been eating?!"_ he thought, feeling both flabbergasted and nauseated.

The man could only nod dumbly at Orihime's order as he went to fixing it up along with Ed's.

The man turned on the radio as he handed Edward and Orihime their orders. The Elric brothers stared in mild disgust at the ginger haired girl's meal. It looked like rice topped off with some yellowish-white sauce and steak dressed in purple marinade sauce.

Ed pointed a shaking finger at her food. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Orihime pouted at his accusation. Why do people find her food combinations so weird? If they tried it, they'll realize how tasty it is.

Instead of answering, the auburn haired girl picked up her spoon, scooped up some rice and popped it in her mouth. She hummed in delight. This was delicious!

Unsure, the blond alchemist glanced at his brother, who only shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. The elder Elric sighed and went back to his own meal.

All the while they were eating, the radio was blasting some sermon of a priest preaching some religious nonsense, at least to Edward's ears. He wasn't one for religion. He glanced over to Orihime to see if she was. Although, the girl was too engrossed with her food to pay it no mind.

Ed took a sip of his orange juice.

"So? What are you guys? Like street performers or something?" the bartender asked, innocently.

This promptly caused the blond boy to do a spit take. "Hell no, pops! Do we look like clowns to you?" he said, annoyed.

"Well, with the guy in the suit of armor and the girl with the weird taste buds… What else am I suppose to expect?" he questioned, pointing at his two companions.

Edward growled lowly under his breath, and climbed off the high chair. "Al, Orihime, let's get out of here."

Alphonse stood up from his chair as well, unfortunately, his head hit the ceiling and the resultant impact caused the radio to fall over and smash into pieces.

"Hey!" the man said, deveasted. "It was just an innocent question. I didn't mean anything by it."

Ed waved his hand in a small apologetic manner. "Sorry. Accident. We'll fix it."

The man looked him, incredulous. "How so? It's smashed to hell."

The blond gave a small smirk. "Just watch and learn, gramps."

Alphonse proceeded to draw a transmutation circle, and set the pieces of the broken radio on top of his finished work. "Okay. He it goes." With a flash of alchemic light, the radio appeared good as new.

All the bystanders, who were there to watch, gasped it in awe.

"Science is so awesome!" Orihime chirped, loudly.

Ed gave a smug smirk. "See? How's that?"

"Incredible! It's a miracle! You've been blessed by the Sun God just like Father Cornello!"

The blond alchemist gave disappointed and incredulous look. "Blessed by who now?"

Alphonse chuckled. "It's not a miracle. It's alchemist."

"Oh! So you three are alchemists?"

Edward crossed his arms, his ego returning ten fold. "Then maybe you've heard of us. We're the Elric brothers!" he declared, proudly.

Soon there were murmurs rung throughout the crowd as they name 'Elric brothers' seemed to down on the citizen's faces. Not much later, both Orihime and Alphonse were pulled away and bombarded with various questions, like 'so, you the famous alchemist, Edward Elric?', 'the hero of the people', 'is this your girlfriend?', etc.

"Uh, no! It's not me!" Al protested, causing the small crowd to pause. Then they slowly turned around to face Edward, as if in total disbelief that he could be the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"What?" one man said, slowly, his voice filled with incredulity. "You mean, it's the little guy?"

Hearing himself being called little, Edward's temper immediately flared. "WHO'S LITTLE?! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I DARE YOU!"

The citizens scrambled away, terrified of Ed's demonic outburst. Orihime placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He seemed to work as he settled down to mild annoyance.

"So? Who's this guy on the radio?" he inquired, looking at the man whilst pointing at the aforementioned radio.

"T-that's Father Cornello!" one of the men answered, trying to overcome his slight fright. For a short guy, he had such a _short_ temper to go with it.

After hearing the townsfolk's tale about how Cornello saved this town with his miracles.

The Elric brothers wanted to see this 'Cornello' guy's miracles for themselves. They eventually got the memo that the priest was supposed to perform another miracle in about an hour.

* * *

Orihime gazed at the tall, bald headed, old man dressed in black priest garb. He was standing on top of an outdoor altar with hundreds of people watching his work, including herself and Edward and Alphonse.

A pink flower petal fell on to his hands. He closed his palm over and it, and flashed of red light emerged, transforming the simple petal into a solid rose sash.

Gray eyes widened in awe and amazement. So cool!

"So? What do think, Al?" Edward asked. He had to stand on top of his suitcase to get a better look.

"There's nothing _to_ think, brother," Alphonse replied. "That's alchemy. No doubt about it."

"But somehow he's bypassing the Law of Equivalent Exchange. He should be able to turn that into an object of equal mass."

"And he's turning organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that."

"What do you think, Orihime?" Edward asked the female of their small group.

Her grays glowed with glee. "I don't know, but science is so awesome!"

Ed and Al both gave her exaggerated stares.

"Glad to see you're so easily impressed," the blond alchemist deadpanned, sarcastically, causing the ginger haired girl to let out a sheepish laugh.

* * *

Edward decided to sneak inside the church followed by Alphonse and Orihime. There they were meet with the back of a light skinned woman with long black hair wearing a white dress. She was kneeling in front of statue which Orihime believed to be this religion's god, in a praying position.

"So? This is the Sun God, Leto, huh?" Edward spoke, catching the woman off guard.

The woman glanced over at the three of them, her purple eyes shining with curiosity as she stood up. "Welcome. Are you interested in Letoism?" She certainly was polite.

"Nope, can't say I am. Not really the religious type," Ed said, nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. To believe in God is to have hope," she said, smiling. "If we believe in the divine one, then all things are possible. If you believed… Then surely he'll bless you and make you grow taller!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed growled out. Al had to hold him back from hitting the dark haired lady.

The blond took in a restrained breath, trying to keep his temper at bay. He plopped down at a nearby bench, legs crossed over. "What about bringing the dead back to life? _Do you believe that's possible_?" he questioned, eyeing the woman with such incredulity.

"Yes…" The woman breathed out, a proud smile gracing her face.

Edward let out a disappointed sigh, as if finding this lady's faith in this priest or this religion ridiculous. His gloved head went inside the pocket of his leather pants, and pulled out a small, black, slightly worn out notebook.

Orihime tilted her head in confusion, wondering why he pulled it in the first. Her eyes then widened in wonder and bewilderment as he started listing off formulas. She glanced over at the dark haired woman to find that she was just as confused as she was, if not more.

After he finished, he closed the book. "That list represents the complete chemical makeup of an average human adult." His golden eyes narrowed, glaring at the ground. "Even so, there has _never_ been any success in creating a human life. Scientists have spent countless amount of money and research theories…" He glanced up at the woman with suppressed displeasure and annoyance. "What we can't do with modern science, you think you can do with _prayer_?"

"Let thy voice to God, and the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!" the woman preached, earnestly.

Edward let out an amused snort filled with mockery, as he smugly folded his arm behind his back. "Did you mention all those ingredients could be brought in a market with a kid's pocket change? Turns out that humans are pretty cheap."

As this science vs religion debate was going on between Edward and this religious nut, Orihime thought back to what was said. Was that really all the components that made up the human body? She was both awed and amazed that Ed managed to figure out the makeup of a human to the very last miniscule detail. His intelligence absolutely amazed her! He wasn't at Urahara's level, but still… He was a genius, way smarter than her! Maybe even on par with Uryu, who's the smartest person in their age group. She had to wonder what kind of school did he go to. Probably something advanced.

Then her mind drifted back to their argument over the creation of human life. In a way, Soul Reapers have figured how to create life in the form of green soul pills called Mod Souls. Sure they may look like ordinary candy, but inside a stuff doll or any other non living or inanimate object, and _they are_ _very much alive_! They may not be _born_ human or created to _look_ human, but they do _act_ like humans.

Orihime put her fingers to her lips, pondering her thoughts. She was never one for religion either. It's not that she didn't believe in God, she just never had the time or interest to pay it any mind.

And besides, the only God, or if this entity is considered a God, is the Soul King. Although, she honestly doesn't know anything about the Soul King, only that he governs and balances the souls of the living and the dead to keep the world stable. And… She frowned… That Aizen was determined to destroy Karakura Town, created the oken, and kill the Soul King.

The ginger haired girl sighed in defeat. This was all so confusing!

Why was she even thinking about that stuff? Ichigo defeated Aizen! So, there's nothing to worry about, right? Guess, this religious stuff is really getting to her.

Gray eyes peeked out to see the three other occupants staring at her, one with the look of curiosity, the other confused, and one mildly disappointed.

"What's... What's a Soul King?" the woman asked, hesitantly.

Hey gray eyes widened. Ah, shoot! Was she thinking out loud?

"Is he a God of yours?"

She better think of something to diffuse the situation she got herself in and fast! Discussing Soul Reaper business is out of the question, remember?

Crossing her arms, Orihime gave a look as if she was deep in thought. "I-I guess… I only heard about it from other people. I didn't listen too much. I'm not religious," she answered. Her answer wasn't a total lie, so it was okay.

Right?

 _Right?_

Not okay!

When she saw gold eyes glaring at her suspiciously, the ginger haired girl started sweating bullets. She's busted, her mind panicked. Need to think of something… Need to think of something...

A distraction.

 _Any_ distraction!

Orihime loudly let out a cheerful laugh, startling the three at her sudden outburst.

"Talking about science and religion sure is great, isn't it? Oh, boy! My head is spinning!" She spun her head around so fast, it almost felt like her neck creaked. "So when do we meet this Father Cornello? I'm dying to know his input."

The woman blinked, surprised by the younger girl's sudden shift in tone. She heard the blond one let out an exhausted sigh. Guess, this behavior was normal for her.

"Uh, wait here. I'll tell Father that you are interested in Letoism."

* * *

It wasn't long before Orihime found herself walking a pathway to Father Cornello's chamber. The dark skinned man leading them was named Cray. She also learned that the religious fanatic woman's name was Rose.

"Father Cornello is a very busy man," Cray informed them. "But luckily, he decided to spare a moment for you three."

He opened a huge, double door, leading them to a room that was more dimly light than others. It made Orihime's neck hairs stand on it, as something didn't feel right. The room...and the tone in the man's voice. The lack of sincerity in it.

"Oh, thanks," Edward replied in an overly cheerful tone for a boy who was just mocking this religion moments ago. "No problem. We won't take too much of his time."

"Excellent. We'll make this quick." Cray's voice seemed to drop a few octaves, becoming more menacing. Without warning, he pulled out a pistol and pointed at Alphonse while two guards were restraining Edward, blocking him with their spears, and another was holding Orihime hostage at gunpoint.

Rose gasped in alarm and disbelief. "Brother Cray! What are you doing?!"

"Rose," he responded in a sickly sweet voice that was tainted with malice. "These heathens have come to discredit the Father. They are evil!"

The dark haired woman seemed unwilling to believe him. "But this…"

"This is God's will!" he shouted, cutting her off.

"Well, like you said, let's make this quick!" Edward immediately elbowed one guard in the rib while flipping the other over, so he landed painfully on his back. Al punching the other pastor in the face, effectively knocking him out.

"Hold it! Stop moving or I'll shoot the girl!" the one holding Orihime hostage demanded. The threat caused both Ed and Al to freeze in their tracks.

Seeing this, the auburn haired became to feel bad. She felt like she was getting away. Becoming a burden, like she always have.

Well, not anymore!

She deliberately took a clumsy step forward, accidently, or not, stepping on the man's foot rather hard. He gave a painful startled yelp, letting go of her.

Once his guard was down, Ed dashed towards him, his fist connecting with his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice work, Orihime!"

The girl gave a sheepish laugh in return.

"What's all this commotion?"

A sudden, low pitched male's voice at the foursome's attention. The man who was doing his 'miracles' from earlier that day made his appearance, standing on the second floor balcony of the room.

Rose smiled, happily. "Father Cornello!"

Cornello glanced down at the four of them, a twisted smile spreading across his face. "I'm sorry about my followers. It seems like they were led astray from the path of God."

Edward snorted, seeming unconvinced by the blatant lie. "Let's say I believe you _weren't_ the person leading them astray, what now?"

"Would you be interested in Letoism?"

"You mean those cheap miracle?" Ed said, mockingly. "No thanks."

Rose looked offended by the blond's claim and seemed ready to defend Cornello.

"Cheap miracles?" Cornello said, sounding insulted. He cuffed his hands together and there was small flash of red light. He created a small stone figurine of the Sun God. "Can mere miracles create something out of nothing?" he asked. There was a hint of arrogance in his voice.

In response, the blond alchemist lazily scratched the side of his head. "Yeah… That's what I didn't get at first. How could you perform alchemy without a Transmutation Circle? Not only that, but you're defying the Laws of Equivalent Exchange."

"I said, it's not alchemy!" Cornello yelled out, annoyed.

"Then it came to me… If you somehow came upon a stone that was said to increase one's alchemic powers, then that would explain _everything_." Golden eyes glared at the priest. "You have it, don't you? The Philosopher's Stone! It's your ring, isn't it?"

The phony priest made a small noise, almost like he was inwardly scoffing at the notion. "A ring is just a ring. I am God's humble servant. It is from he alone that I derived my powers!"

Edward gave a malicious smirk, promising pain as he took threatening steps forward. "If that's the way you play it, guess I'd have to come up there and beat the answers out of you!"

Cornello frowned. "My, you certainly are an inexorable heathen, aren't you?" The priest turned his eyes on the confused woman. "Rose, dear," he called out to her in that sickening sweet voice of his.

"Y-yes, Father?" Rose replied, her tone filled with uncertainty.

"Pick up that gun, would you?"

"Uh, yes." She reached down to pick up the pistol that was lying near her feet.

Cornello's smile widened when he say this, as if silently praising a naive puppy. "Good. Now, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist," he instructed, evilly.

Orihime immediately frowned at the malevolent request, and she also felt pity for the girl as she was having an internal breakdown. When he brought up the part about reviving the girl's apparently lost fiance, the auburn haired girl fist clenched at her side.

She _loathed_ people who manipulated other's feelings for selfish gain. It was despicable! The _lowest_ of the low! This small hatred may come from her experiences as Aizen's hostage. Even so, it brought up too many painful memories.

The ginger haired girl took a deep breath, putting on her best, convincing, innocent facade as possible.

"I'm interested in Letoism," she suddenly announced, much to the shock of the other occupants in the room.

Cornello raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really now?"

Orihime shook her head, enthusiastically, a wide smile spreading across her lips. "Yes! And to proof it, I would like to destroy the Fullmetal Alchemist in Rose's place, if that would please you, Father?"

The priest let out an evil, victorious smirk. "It most certainly would, my dear!"

Orihime walked towards Rose who was staring at the girl with fearful purple eyes.

"What are you doing, Orihime?" Alphonse shouted out to her, obviously confused and hurt.

She ignored him, tentatively taking the gun away from the shaking woman's hands. She silently cocked the gun and pointed it at Edward, much to the confusion of Rose and Cornello.

Disregarding Al's protests, her gray eyes were met with Ed's golden ones, who was glaring at her with betrayal, hatred, and disgust.

She inwardly flinched. Nobody has given her that kind of look before. Well, besides her enemies. It was...painful to not to turn her gaze away.

Though, she had to keep up this farce a little longer.

"You should have seen this coming, Edward," she said, evenly. The boy growled lowly in response.

Oh, my god! She couldn't keep up this charade any longer. She sounded like a such a terrible villain!

Abruptly, Orihime burst into a jovial fit of laughter, much to the bewilderment of others and they watched her double over, tears of mirth twinkling in the corner of her eyes as she mumbled something along the lines of 'bad villain', 'should never act' in between giggles.

She could help but to laugh. The thought of her being a villain was just too hilarious!

Her laughter died down, as she slowly tried to catch her breath. She glanced up at the confused blond, patting his shoulder.

"You should have seen this coming, Edward," she repeated once again, a soft smile forming on her lips as she tossed the gun in the farthest corner of the room.

"W-what?! You tricked me, girl!" Cornello all but screamed out, furiously.

Orihime turned towards him and scowled. "Be quiet." Her voice was so low and even, they seemed to lack emotion. But even though it sounded flat and toneless, it felt like hell was about to freeze over. The calm before the storm. "I don't care about your miracles. I don't care about the Philosopher's Stone. I don't care about bringing the dead about to life. But what I won't stand for is manipulating another person's feelings."

Gray eyes narrowed at the priest, giving him such an icy, disapproving glare. "Do you think it's okay to take pleasure in Rose's suffering?! To take advantage of people's emotions?! That's just awful! It's unforgivable! I'll _never_ follow a man like you! Not in a million years!"

"Whoa… Orihime…" Ed and Al stared at her in shock. They have never seen this side of her before. It was...kind of scary and unnerving.

Cornello growled in retaliation at the girl's outburst. "Stu-stupid girl! You made your choice! I'll see to it that you are perished along with the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He pulled a down a switch to a lever.

At the right of peripheral vision, Orihime noticed a door opening, revealing an animal that looked like a hybrid between a lion and a lizard.

If this was any other situation, the ginger haired girl would have marvelled at the sight of the half lion, half lizard animal. It was just so cool!

However, she had to remember this was not the time to get sidetracked. This evil priest was trying to kill them, and he was using this lion-lizard creature to do it.

But man, does it look incredible!

She heard Edward sneer. "So this is the kind of thing you do with the Philosopher's Stone? That's just twisted."

He sighed, clapping his hands together. "Anyway, looks like I'll need a weapon." He slammed his hands down, the usual alchemic spark surging through the ground.

There was a small indention as a long spear sprang forth. Ed skillfully twisted the spear in his hands, getting a firm grip.

The lion charged at him and as it sliced through Ed's spear effortlessly. However, a triangular shield prevented its claws from harming the alchemist.

"Nice save, Orihime," he praised her, kicking the lion in the gut. It gave out a pained whine.

"Damn, you evil heathens," Cornello growled out, transforming his staff into a machine gun. He fired at them, grinning maliciously. However, his grin turned into a displeased scowl when he saw a rock wall had blocked the bullets.

"Let's get out of here, guys."

The old priest smirked. "I have guards posted near the only exit in the room."

"Then I'll just make another one!"

Edward clapped his hands and slammed it on the wall, transforming part of the brick wall into a metal door. He slammed it open, Orihime and Alphonse following his lead, a distraught Rose being carried in the armor's arms. They easily made it past the guards, knocking a few of the unconscious.

The group came upon an empty room. There was a large desk with microphone sitting on it. A bookcase in the right side of the wall. And a large window on the wall behind the desk overlooking the city of Liore. Other than that, it was a really vacant room.

"What's this room?" Edward asked, curiously.

"This is where Father Cornello's does his sermons," Rose answered, unsurely, as if wondering if telling the three was the right thing to do.

"Really now?" Ed's lips twisted in a mischievous smirk.

Al sighed, resisting the urge to face palm. "Uh, oh. He's thinking of doing something evil."

* * *

Orihime watched as Alphonse hooked up a transmuted bell to a few wires, as Edward instructed them to make megaphone as he learned Cornello to his sermon's room.

Rose looked at them, disgusted. "Why are you so obsessed in destroying this sacred place? Can't you see Father Cornello has been granted divine gifts from the Sun God, Leto? And he's sharing his gifts with us by performing miracles people could only dream about. Why do you want to ruin that? _Why_?"

For a few moments, Orihime and Al didn't say anything. The ginger haired girl didn't know what to say to the woman. She knows how desperately Rose wants to believe in Cornello, despite all evidence saying he's an evil, manipulative man. It's the kind of desperate desire one has they are clinging on that small, fragile hope of life. Like a thin cord barely holding one up from drowning in a freezing cold lake.

"We just want the Philosopher's Stone, that's all," Alphonse finally replied, however, there was sense of loss and longing in his tone of voice.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. "The Philosopher's Stone? You bring shame upon God's home for your own selfish gain? Can't you see that the Father would bring us happiness? That he'll bring my beloved back to life?"

Orihime shook her head at the girl's delusions. She really did pity the poor woman.

"I can understand your feelings, Rose," the ginger haired girl said, slowly. "But have you ever thought about what your fiance wants?"

The woman's purple eyes widened in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Orihime walked over, leaning against the railing, staring at the city below, a wistful look in her eyes. "I don't know much about reviving the dead. But I think that's wrong. Reviving the dead… How are you even sure the want to return to the world of the living? People like to convince themselves that this what their loved one wants. That they want to be with the loved ones they left behind. But how you can be sure they _truly_ want that? Mixing their feelings for your own..." She shook her head, soberly. "That's not love. It's called being selfish."

Orihime could sworn she heard Alphonse give a small pained and shocked gasp, but she paid it no mind. For now.

Rose's face contorted into an angry glare. "B-be quiet! You have no idea what you're talking about!" She was shaking from rage, but also from the crushing, realization that girl before her might be right. She spoke with such humble sincerity, it was almost impossible not to believe her. "What's wrong with bringing someone I love back from the dead?"

The auburn haired girl tilted her head, offering the offended woman a soft smiled. "But he's not dead. He still lives inside you."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion.

"Have you ever thought about what gets left behind after a person passes on from this world? Sure, their bodies are gone as well as their souls. But there is one thing that remains here for all eternity."

"What is it then?" Rose demanded, the hopelessness and despair in her voice was heartbreaking to hear.

"Their feelings…" Orihime said, simply. Those two simple words held so much devotion, certainty, and passionately convincing. Her face softened into a blissful expression. "That's all you really need. You just need that connection of feelings, of your hearts becoming one and the same. The people you love might be gone, but the feelings they left behind would always be inside your heart. I think that connection is greater than any force in the universe." She raised her hand in the air, almost like she was trying to reach for something that only she could see. "As long as your feelings are connected, you are never alone, you are never forgotten, and you are never abandoned. Your feelings would last for...an eternity. That's the one thing that'll never die… That simple, heartfelt, everlasting connection."

Rose was stared in the girl in awe, tears streaming down her face. No one had ever said something so encouraging and heartwarming before. The way the girl… It was almost as if she knew exactly what she was talking, exactly what _Rose_ was feeling. That passion and that empathy… The woman wanted to believe what she was saying is true, but Father Cornello promised to bring her fiance back to life. What should she do? What should she believe in?

Meanwhile, Al was staring at Orihime in a new light. He was completely memorized by his speech. Of course, if it were Ed, he would probably pass it off as sappy nonsense, being the type that wants logic and reasons and facts. But Alphonse was different.

He was completely at awe at Orihime's impassioned monologue. It was such a beautiful speech. He wondered if their mother's feelings still lives inside him and his brother, or if Ed's and his feelings are connected. Although, he'll never ask Ed that. He'll just make fun of him. But still… Wow, Orihime.

Just then Edward's voice came on the intercom, gradually exposing Cornello for the fraud he is.

* * *

"So? What happened to the Philosopher's Stone?" Alphonse asked his brother as the three of them left the church, their mission completed.

"It was a damn fake," Edward responded, giving a disappointed sigh. "And here I thought we could return everything to normal."

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" a familiar voice stopped them. The three teens turned to see a distraught Rose pointing a shaking gun at them.

"Like I said before, it was a fake," Ed explained.

"Liar!" she exclaimed, the despair seeping through her voice. "You just want to keep it for yourself."

Orihime shook her hand. "That's not true, Rose. We just need it for...something important." She honestly never knew why the boys were so desperately searching for this. Although, she wasn't one to pry into their private lives either.

"And I have something important to me as well!" Rose retreated, tears of remorse pouring down the woman's face. The ginger haired girl really felt sorry for the poor woman.

She tentatively took a steady step forward, fully aware the Elric brothers were watching. She knew they wanted to leave this city as soon as possible seeing as there's no longer any reason to stay here, but she could just leave Rose like this without knowing if she'd recover from this ordeal.

The auburn haired girl steadily placed a hand on the woman's own shaking one, her gray eyes peircing through the dark haired woman's own purple ones.

"I know, Rose. I know," Orihime spoke, slowly, trying to not to offend the woman enough for her to pull the trigger. "But you are not allow. You still have a whole city of people who love. And besides, there's still a tomorrow. Smile, move forward, and reach for it." She carefully pried the woman's fingers from the gun, one by one. "Today might be terrible, but tomorrow would be better." She freed the gun from Rose's hand, staring at the tearful woman with a soft, genuine smile. "The secret to happiness is always wearing a wonderful, radiant smile. That's how you make everyone happy. And the people of Liore are going to need you, Rose, to bring them that happiness. It's your turn to start to seeds of life, so that it could blossom into a beautiful flowers. That's what you could do."

Orihime didn't say anything more and walked away, leaving the dazed woman with her thoughts. She didn't want to waste anymore time of the brothers.

"Did you really mean that?"

The ginger haired girl tilted her head towards the suit of armor as they reached the bottom step, the sun drifting away towards the horizon, creating a vibrant yellow glow.

She raised a questionable eyebrow. Which part does he mean? She meant all of it, but she wanted him to elaborate.

"About people who want to bring the dead back to life are selfish?" Al asked, hesitantly with a slightly hurt filled tone.

Hearing the question, Edward turned to glare at the girl, ready to chew her out to defend his brother.

"Yes," Orihime's voice cut him off, but it didn't lift the anger he was starting to feel. "I think anyone who deliberately disrupts the balance in the world are selfish." She was going off on how it's a Soul Reaper's duty to keep souls between the Soul Society and the World of the Living at a constant flow. Any disturbances in the flow would destroy both worlds.

The Elric brothers remained silent. Edward was gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself from snapping at the girl. He could tell she wasn't trying to sound disdainful. But still... What she was saying brought up painful memories.

"Do you have someone like that? Someone you want to keep close to you?" Alphonse asked, silently, hesitantly, his voice coming in a quiet, noiseless dispirited whisper.

The question almost startled the auburn haired girl as a small blush was adorning her face. Good thing most of her face was hidden by her hair. How embarrassing!

"Yes," she finally responded silently. _"Ichigo,"_ she inwardly thought, her heart racing just a beat.

The boys stared at the girl in wonder, reflecting on the subject at hand. They didn't have a complete understanding of what to make the girl's small speech, but they did come to a silent agreement.

They should never tell Orihime they tried to transmute their mother.

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the end of chapter eleven! What do you think? The longest chapter yet for this story. I think it went like how I always imagined it'll be. However, I think it become to sappy at one parts, and not heartfelt enough in others. Maybe because it's Fullmetal Alchemist. There's not that much mushy stuff going on, and/or it doesn't last long. The protagonist being teenage boys and all, and without a female companion. But I think it's good.**

 **Anyway, not that much to say, except I'm starting to feel sad. The Nina incident is just two chapters away. Would the poor girl be saved? We'll find out soon, very soon.**

 **Leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in a review and see ya later!)**


	12. Mining for the Gold

**(A/N: Here's chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

 **Kairi671: Thanks for the reviewing! Oh, good! I was worried Orihime's speech was too sappy. Glad I succeeded!**

 **CrazyWill71: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I know Orihime knows martial arts. I just thought it'll be funnier if she stepped on the man's shoes [although, in hindisght, it'd be funnier seen and not read]. I always laughed at that part of the episode... To the point that every time I hear Father Cornello say the lines 'evil of this world must be purged', I end up cracking up. I don't know, I just find anyone saying the words 'evil' and 'purge' in the same sentence, funny! Yeah, I know, I'm weird like that.**

 **And thanks for everyone else who has reviewed, faved, and followed the story so far! This is by far my most popular fanfic, even more popular than my Naruto story! I guess, writing this fanfiction wasn't such a bad idea, after all. I'm so glad!)**

* * *

Mining for the Gold

 _Orihime was witnessing one of Ichigo's most grueling battles yet. His fight against the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He promised that he'll win, and she had no doubt that he could._

 _Until, she saw his face. It wasn't Ichigo's face. It was the face of a Hollow! Ichigo's warm, kind, fearless eyes were replaced with cold,unfeeling black irises with gold pupils._

 _This was not Ichigo._

 _This was not_ her _Ichigo!_

 _And it frightened her!_

 _His spiritual pressure was much more dense, oppressive, and malevolent than it usually is._

 _It brought up painful memories. Memories she wants to forget. Memories of her hollowified brother._

 _Ichigo was becoming just like her possessed brother. Would he end up turning on her after he defeats Grimmjow? The thought of that scared her! Would he try to kill her just like her brother tried to do?_

 _Her heart wrenched in anguish. She wants to believe in Ichigo… But seeing him with a hollow mask makes it so gut wrenchingly hard._

" _Why are you so afraid of him? Ichigo cares about you, too. How would he feel if he doesn't hear you cheering him on?"_

 _Those words made her snap. The words of the little Arrancar, Nel._

 _It made her realize something. The reason for coming to Hueco Mundo. The reason for isolating herself in this godforsaken place._

 _It was all to protect Ichigo and her friends. She wanted to keep safe. She wanted them to live. And if it meant exchanging her life for theirs, then it was a small price to pay._

" _Please don't die!" she yelled loudly, hoping Ichigo would hear her voice. "Don't die, Ichigo!" Saddened tears began dripping down her eyelids. Seeing the man she loved this terrible wounded, hurt her more than anything. "You don't have to win. You don't have to fight for me. Just please… Don't get hurt anymore!"_

 _Everything began fuzzy as the world around her began to shake._

* * *

Gray eyes fluttered open.

"Orihime? Are you okay?"

The ginger haired girl glanced over to Edward and Alphonse, her eyes completely wide and blank, frozen in their own hidden terror as her mind was trying to comprehend what happened. Both brothers stared at her worryingly, uncomfortably confused, unable to say anything.

Finally Alphonse spoke up. "You were...crying in your sleep," he informed her slowly, as if not trying to startle her. She could hear the worry and concern in his voice, and also the hesitancy, unsure on how she'll react.

It took quite a while to register for her to register what he just said. Instantly, her pale hands flew to her face to feel a wet substance. Indeed, she was crying.

It's been over six months, and the nightmares have not stopped. Orihime end up having dreams of the horrors she endured at Hueco Mundo, whether it was her psychological torment by Aizen or witnessing Ichigo's near death experience. Each time, she always wakes to a red, puffy eyed, tear stained faced girl.

And the fact that she lives alone with no one to comfort her, makes it even more depressing. It's not that she couldn't tell her friends at school. It's just that… She didn't want to cause any more problems. They already done more than enough for her. Especially Ichigo.

" _Speaking of Ichigo, I've never got to say goodbye this time,"_ Orihime thought, sadly. She glanced vacantly out the window, seeing the sun set behind the horizon creating a soft orangish-yellow glow.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Gray eyes stared at the suit of armor, confusingly.

"You dream, I mean. Do you want to talk about?" Alphonse asked, tentatively.

"What kind of dream were you having to make you cry like that?" Edward questioned, eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. Even he was a little bit concerned over the girl. Although, he was never good at expression it, he wasn't heartless.

When Orihime caught the brothers' fretful gazes, she offered them a small smile. "It's nothing, really. Just had a weird dream."

Ed raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Weird enough to make you cry."

She nodded, vigorously. "It was about this sick, dying whale," she explained, her face contorted into a comically serious expression. "It ate some really algae. It was poisoned by the evil pirate squids. So… The whale's friends, the space fishes, tried to find the cure and fight off the squids. They succeeded in fighting them, but we're too late to save their whale friend. It was so sad!" She sniffled to emphasize her point.

"Wow, that is a sad story," Alphonse commented.

" _That's_ what you're crying about?" Edward deadpanned, not believing he got worked up over nothing.

The ginger haired girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She glanced over to the window before looking back at the boys. "So where are we going again?"

"To a town called Youswell," Al answered.

She tilted her head, confused. "Why?"

"The Colonel wants us to check out the coal mine there before we report back to East City," Ed explained.

She vaguely remembered a phone call Ed received from Mustang about some sort inspection. Guess, that's where they're heading before they report back.

* * *

The trio made it to their designated town. Or ghost town is a more accurate to description as it was completely deserted except for one or two people who are _supposed_ to be working, seeing as they are carrying hammers, beams, and pipes, but are just lazing around.

"It isn't very lively," Orihime observed.

"You can saw that again. Especially for a coal mining town," Alphonse commented.

Just then Ed was hit in the back of the head with a beam. "Ow!" Edward yelped, crouching down and clutching the back of his head.

The boy, who was the one to actually whack the Fullmetal Alchemist on the, finally took notice of the three. His face broke out into a wide grin. "Hey, are you guys travelers?"

Golden eyes glared up at the kid. "How about a 'sorry' first?" Ed grumbled, bitterly.

The kid ignored him. "Where are you from?"

Yellow eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Isn't it common courtesy to tell us your name first?"

"Have you eaten? Got some place to stay?"

"Hell of welcoming committee…"

"Pop, we got visitors!"

"Listen when someone is trying to talk to you!" Edward shouted out, frustrated.

"What are you going on about?" A tall, bulky man appeared carrying a large pipe.

"Over here!" the kid shouted. "Big spenders!"

"Big spenders!" Orihime repeated.

"Hey, my name is Halling," the man, now identified as Halling, greeted them. "I'll take good care of you."

* * *

Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime found themselves at an Inn that Mr. Halling owned. Orihime was amazed at all the townsfolk in the room, waving happily at them, which they returned.

"What do you think?" Halling asked them. "I know it's not much, but with coal mines so low, at least I can use this as a substitute."

Ed, Al, and Orihime were talking the lady at the desk, booking two rooms for the night. She happened to be Halling's wife.

"Now… That'll be a room for three for one night?" Mrs. Hallings inquired, writing the information in her Inn book.

"How much?" Alphonse asked.

The way the residences stared at them with gleeful, predator glares made Orihime feel a little uneasy.

"Well, they ain't cheap," Halling said, slyly.

Edward let out a small smirk. "No sweat. I may not look it, but I have plenty of cash."

Halling's grinned widened as held up three fingers. "Three hundred thousand."

The trio fall over anime style.

"What?!" Ed screamed in anger and disbelief. "That's ridiculous! Are you going to put gold bars on our pillows?!"

"It's a fair price seeing as our Inn is the finest one in all of Youswell."

"Not to mention it's the only one," his son, Kyle Halling, added in all too happily.

"We don't get many tourist, so when we do, we try to milk them for all their worth," Halling said with a laugh.

The Elric brothers paled whilst Orihime pouted, sadly. She felt bad they are paying that much for her.

Ed and Al crouched down under the table with the former pulling Orihime with them. The alchemist opened his small money pouch, silently counting the money inside. He dropped his head down in misery when he realized he definitely did not have enough for a night's stay, much less a meal.

"It's not even close to enough," he sighed, dejectedly.

"What do we do?" Orihime asked.

Ed's expression twisted into a thoughtful expression. "We could always turn lead into coal."

"Brother! Using alchemy to make gold is illegal!" Alphonse chastised his older brother.

"Well?! What else are we supposed to do?!" the elder Elric snapped. He sighed once again. "I guess… We could always go to plan B…"

"Plan B?" the auburn haired girl questioned, confused.

Yep, plan B was to fix the civilians broken possessions in the hopes to having the price of a night's stay at the Inn lowered as Orihime began to realize when Edward started fixing a man's pickaxe with alchemy.

"Does anything else need fixing?" Edward asked with a huge, cheesy grin on his face.

"Yes," Mrs. Halling announced, walking towards the boy with a half broken vase in her hands. "If it's not too much trouble. This is special to me, but it's broken."

"You still haven't thrown away that old piece of junk?" Mr. Halling asked his wife.

She pouted. "Well, maybe if you bought us some nice things once and a while."

"Here. I'll take care of that." Edward clapped his hands and began to alchemically fix the broken vase until it turned new once again.

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Halling spoke, gratefully.

"Who would've thought that our first guests in ages would be real life alchemists?" Mr. Halling chuckled. "I took a crack at alchemy myself once, but didn't have the necessary talent with it."

"So? What brings you to Youswell?" Kyle asked Edward. "There's not much here for someone like you to do."

"It's business. In fact, I've come here to inspect the coal mines," Edward answered. However, the happy atmosphere suddenly became very tense as the residents in the room began to coldy glare at them.

"Inspect? So you're with the military?" Mr. Halling questioned a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah," Ed replied, unsure. "I'm a State Alchemist. Pretty cool, huh?"

That got him an immediate response. A physical response that ended with the three of them getting kicked out.

"We don't offer any food or housings to dogs of the military," Mr. Halling spat, gently dropping a puzzled Orihime on the ground next to Ed and Al.

"But I'm not a State Alchemist," Alphonse protested.

"Oh? Then come in!" Mr. Halling pronounced, happily, closing the door behind him after Al reentered the Inn.

"Al! You traitor!" Ed screamed, furiously.

* * *

Edward didn't know how much time has passed since he was unfairly kicked out. An hour, maybe two… All he knew was that he was extremely hungry.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Ed groaned, miserably. "Stupid, Al!"

Just then, the sound giggling caught his attention. He craned his head around to see Orihime happily writing away on a small, pink, floral patterned notebook with bright smile on her face.

Curiosity got the best of him as he silently crawled next to her. "What are you doing?" he asked. He had nothing else to do.

Orihime almost jumped up in surprise, her startled gray eyes staring at him, widely. It took a moment for her to register his question. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she tried to shly hide her diary away from inquisitive golden eyes.

"N-nothing!" she suddenly exclaimed, her tone sounding a bit flustered.

Edward merely rose a brow. That statement only made his curiosity grow. He tried reaching for the book.

"NO!" the ginger haired girl screamed out, unexpectedly causing Ed's golden eyes to widen slightly by the sudden outburst as he watched dumbstruck as the girl bounced away from as if she was caught on fire, hugging the book close to her as if her life depended on it.

She gave him a sad, embarrassed look before silently putting the small book away in her bag, her cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink.

"You can't," she whispered softly, staring at him expectedly as if that dissolve the strange tension in the air.

Ed was even more confused. Why was her face red? It was just a stupid book. He sighed, more out of boredom than anything else. He'll never understand girls and their weird behaviors. The blond alchemist decided to leave the girl alone for now.

Silence filled the air once more.

"You know…"

"Hmm?" Gray eyes turned to give him a curious glance.

"...You don't have to stay here out with me. Why don't you go inside like Al did?" Edward suggested. "You're not a State Alchemist, remember? So you can in if you tell them that."

"But wouldn't you get lonely out here by yourself?" Orihime asked him, innocently.

Ed stared at her slightly wide eyed in mild surprise. She was staying out here in the bitter night cold and uncomfortable ground because she didn't want him to get lonely? How considerate and...and...s-stupid.

The blond turned away from her, his face flushed in embarrassment as laid on his side, his back facing her.

"Hmph. Just don't blame me if you catch a cold," he threw back. He didn't exactly sound harsh, more playful than anything.

"Okay!" he heard her chirp before everything went silent once again.

There was nothing much else he could do, so he opted to go to sleep. He could say goodbye to this jacked up town after he inspects the mines tomorrow.

Nonetheless, as if some force in the universe was preventing him from sleeping, the sound of soft humming and the diminutive sound of threading needles caught his attention.

Out of curiosity, Edward flipped over to his other side to find Orihime humming a tone to herself while stitching some sort of fabric together. Judging by how it looked, it was possibly made from cotton and the color of it was a midnight blue dark enough to be mistaken for black.

But that wasn't what caught his interest. It was the way she was staring at it. Her eyes full of longing and wistfulness as she tenderly worked sewing the fabric together, a soft smile gracing a her lips while her cheeks were dusted a light pink color.

He's never seen her look like that before. It was quite...cute? The blond alchemist shook his head to get rid of such thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he finally decided to ask.

Orihime snapped out of her daze and stopped what she was doing to turn her attention towards him. "Oh? This?" She held up the fabric in her hand with the sewing needle attached with the small color thread sticking through it. "I'm… I'm making a present for a friend," she answered, feeling a bit flustered again.

Before Ed could ask further Alphonse barged out the door of the Inn.

Edward faced away from his younger brother in childish anger still remembering how he cruelly, in his opinion, left him alone to sleep in the dirt.

"What are you doing out here, Al?" Ed asked, pouting. "Shouldn't you be inside enjoying a night's stay in a comfortable Inn?"

If Alphonse had eyes, he'd roll them at his older brother's childish display. "Is that some way to thank me for sneaking food out for you?"

At the mention of food, Edward perked up, swiftly whipping his head around to see a tray of two burgers in the armor's hands. Animated tears of joy poured from eyes as he gleeful went to hug the soul bonded armor.

"Oh, dear little brother…! You're the best!"

Al sighed at Ed's antics. "Brother, you're so predictable." He handed him a burger, which he began devouring without a second thought. He passed the other hamburger over to Orihime. "Here's your share, Orihime."

Orihime, having already put her sewing kit back in her pink bag, gently plucked the beef sandwich out of Alphonse's hands. "Thanks, Alphonse," she said, graciously as began eating at a much slower pace than Ed.

As the two teens ate, Alphonse began telling them how the townspeople loathes the military and, especially, State Alchemists because of a corrupt officer named Lieutenant Yoki, who's currently in charge of this town. He over taxes the citizens, and whenever an authority tries to help, he bribes them. It's gotten so bad that no one bothers to lift a finger to assist these people. And they can't forgive alchemists who turn their backs innocent people and sell their souls to the military.

"So…? Another corrupt officer making things worse for the rest of us?" Edward muttered under his breath, his face deep in thought. "I always knew I'll be disliked because of my status as a State Alchemist, but I never knew I'd be hated this much."

Edward has always been impulsive and childish, but the way he spoke… With such maturity… It was almost like he was different person.

"I like you!" Orihime blurted out, causing both boys to jump, startled at her comical and overt declaration and blunt honesty of her feelings. Her grays eyes sparkled with fiery determination as she stared into bewildered golden eyes. "I like you. You're a good person, so I like you. I'm your friend!"

"I… O-okay…" Edward's face flushed a bright red color as he was unable to form a coherent sentence.

Alphonse chuckled his brother's dumbfounded expression. "Thanks, Orihime."

The ginger haired girl nodded, happily.

Just then, a group of men wearing blue uniforms, most likely from the military, barged into the Inn. Al went in to follow them with Ed and Orihime staying behind.

When the commotion inside the Inn became conspicuously louder, the auburn haired girl marched inside. She was instantly meet with the sight of one of the soldiers swinging his sword at the young boy named Kyle. Protective instincts immediately took over as she activated her Santen Kesshun, protecting the boy from the impact of the blade.

The sword collided with the shield, surprising the soldier. His black, stony eyes narrowed in a vicious glare when he noticed Orihime. "Why you…!"

Gloved white hand grabbed the man's wrist before he could do any harm to the girl. "I heard the Lieutenant was supposed to be here, so I decided to stop by to say hi," Edward declared with a smug grin as he flashed his pocket watch.

There was small gasp coming from a tall, skinny guy with short black hair and a thin, pointed mustache. "What a you idiots doing?! Put down your weapons!" His lackeys did as they were told, the fighting ceasing for the moments, however, the tension is still very much thick.

The tall soldier, which the trio was assuming was Lieutenant Yoki, turned towards Ed with a sickening, pleasant grin on his face while rubbing his hands together in what seemed like it was supposed come off as apologetic.

"Excuse my subordinates, Mr. State Alchemist," Yoki said, feigning regret. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, I just came out to check out the coal mines. Although, these guys…," Edward gave the residents of the Inn an exaggerated pointed look. "...Refuse to offer me what I need."

"Hmph!" Yoki sneered at Halling and his men. "Allow me to show to my mansion. It'll be better than staying at this pig pen."

Yoki left as well as his men.

"Orihime, you stay here with Al," Ed told the girl as he went after Yoki.

As Edward left her, Alphonse had to step in and protect her from the hostile Inn mates. Once he told them she wasn't a State Alchemists, the antipathy towards her seemed to dissipate.

Finding nothing else to do and in keeping up with her promise, the auburn haired girl decided to write a letter to Rebecca. She wrote her friend a couple of letters before. Nothing much, just random chatter about this and that. Although, she did have the tendency to leave out important details, like how Mustang offered her to join the military or that how she was attacked by these artificial humans called homunculi. She shouldn't worry Rebecca, don't want to put an innocent civilian in danger.

* * *

"This is terrible," Orihime whispered, horrified as she stared at the burnt down Inn as Mrs. Halling cried over it.

"Is this Yoki's doing?" Edward questioned, glaring at the rubble.

"Hey…" The trio craned their heads towards Kyle as made a sluggish march towards them, anguish tears running down his face. "You're so some sort of super alchemist, aren't you? Can't you just fix this place using alchemy? Or make some gold? You can save my dad and this town."

"I can't," Ed responded, his tone taking on a nonchalant coldness.

"Why not?" Kyle argued. "It won't cost you anything!"

"You're wrong. The whole world is based on Equivalent Exchange. I give you gold and then I'd have to pay the price, and I have no reason to do that."

The angry and distraught boy grabbed the blond's collar, shaking him furiously. "So, we have to bribe you now, too?! And you call yourself an alchemist!"

Ed was unfazed by the boy's yelling. "'Alchemist be thou for the people', what a load that is." He lightly knocked Kyle's hands away. "Transmuting gold is a serious offense. If I got caught, not only would they strip me of my State Alchemist license, I'd be thrown in jail."

"Then do it, so you don't get caught!" Kyle suggested, the despair and desperation was obviously apparent in his voice.

"Even if I did, it'll all be taken away for taxes," Ed argued. "If it's that awful here, why don't you guys just move to another town."

Mr. Halling stepped in to argue on his son's behalf. "Kid, this may not make a lot a sense to you, but this place… Well, it's both our home and our grave."

Orihime couldn't help but to admire these people's dedication to their hometown. It reminded her how hard she, Ichigo, and the others fought Aizen to protect Karakura Town. Oh, she deeply wished there was something, anything that she could do to help. To get that nasty, greedy Yoki out of commission.

* * *

Orihime waited inside the rebuilt Inn with Alphonse as they both waited for Edward to come back. Ed told her to stay with the townspeople, which she was reluctant to do at first. But it was just something about the look in his eyes, the way it went ablazed with determination and strong and intense resolve made her comply with his wishes.

Soon after, Alphonse came back but Edward wasn't with him. Al told her his older brother was busy 'negotiating' with Lieutenant Yoki. And by the way he said 'negotiate', she knew something was up. Maybe Ed came up with a plan to get rid of Yoki.

As the ginger haired girl was pondering her thoughts, the door suddenly swung open. Edward marched in with an uncharastic peppy smile plastered on his face. "Hi! What's up with all the frowny faces?"

"You leech," Kyle sneered at him. "What do you want now?"

Edward tsked, dramatically. "Hey, is that someone to greet your new boss, landlord, and all around overseer?"

"Overseer?!" a miner exclaimed, utterly appalled at the arrogance of the kid in front of him. "What the hell-" He was cut off when stacks of paper was shoved in his face.

"As you can see, I hold in my hand the title deed to the mine, trade routes, and the entire town of Youswell," Ed stated, smugly.

"What?" Mr. Halling mumbled, unable to register what was laid out to him.

"In other words," the blond alchemist continued. "Everything around here belongs to me now."

The whole Inn went silent with disbelief and some even gritted their teeth at the thought of appealing to Edward now.

"However, I have to be getting back to my busy life in Central," Ed announced, an irritating smirk spread across his face. "I'm not even sure this is worth carrying to the city with me. It's so heavy."

"So? You're going to try to sell it back to us for a profit?" Mr. Halling questioned.

"You bet. And it isn't going to be cheap, if we use your phrase. You remember Equivalent Exchange, don't you? After all, not only is this deed written on high grade parchment, it has gold leaf trim on the edges. It comes in box decorated with finely crushed jade with a nonchalant and the same time luxurious design. Oh yeah, this is craftsmanship and the key's sterling silver. I say it's got to be worth around three hundred thousand."

"Th-three hundred? For the deed to Youswell?" Mr. Halling said in utter disbelief.

"That's all? Really?" another mine said, stating his own skepticism.

"You know, now that I think about it, two rooms at the Inn cost three hundred thousand," Ed stated. "How about I trade you the deed for two rooms at the Inn?"

Mr. Halling smirked, knowing where the blond alchemist was going with this. "Equivalent Exchange, huh?" A wide grin spread across his lips. "Sold!" he announced, gleefully.

Suddenly, Lieutenant Yoki along with his men barged into the Inn, looking completely distraught.

"Mr. Elric, what is the meaning of this?" Yoki demanded. "The gold bars gave me turned into coal!"

"When did you change it back?" Alphonse asked his older brother.

"As soon as I left," Edward whispered back, a cheeky grin on his face. He turned his attention back at Yoki. "Gold?" he inquired, feigning ignorance. "I don't remember giving you gold."

Yoki was started to sweat nervously. "Yes, you did! You traded me the deed to Youswell in exchange for a mountain of gold!"

"No, I didn't. I believe you gave it to me free of charge." He then held up the documents with a huge grin plastered on his face. "At least, that's what it says on the papers."

The Lieutenant growled, angrily. "You brat! You swindled me! Men, take back the papers!"

The miners stepped in to intercept the soldiers. Some of them cracking their knuckles menacingly, gleeful, murderous smiles on their faces.

"Isn't it wrong to take someone else's property, _Lieutenant Yoki_?"

"Now, we're going to do to you physically what you've been doing to us financially for years."

Yoki and his men began to cower under the miners' malicious glares as the slowly approached, like snake slither towards a trapped and timid mouse.

"Oh, and, Yoki," Edward called to him, his smirk still in place, but much more crueler. "I'd be sure to tell the high ups about your _incompetence_."

No later, Yoki's undignified screams could be heard through the night air.

* * *

Orihime sat across from the Elric brothers as the whole town was celebrating having their hometown returned back to them after years of financial suffering at the hands of Yoki.

The ginger haired smiled fondly as Ed was refusing an offer of wine. He might not show it, but he really was a good person. She can't believe he did all that just to help these people. He really was remarkable!

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"You really are a kind person, Edward!"

Orihime's genuine praise caused Ed's face to flush a deep red color. He turned away, unable to look at her. She giggled at his sudden bashfulness. He must not be used to being openly praised.

The ginger haired girl perked up, abruptly. She launched herself out of her chair, startling the two boys.

"Is something wrong, Orihime?" Alphonse asked.

"This spiritual pressure… No way…," she muttered under her breath, her gray eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and recognition. She dashed out the Inn without answering Al's question, leaving the residents inside completely cnfused.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Halling asked the question everyone was thinking.

* * *

Orihime stood out in the porch, staring dazedly at the starry night sky. _"No doubt about. That was Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Does that mean he regained his Soul Reaper powers?"_

Tears began to swell in her eyes. She couldn't necessarily feel Ichigo's spirit energy nearby. It was so close, yet, at the same time, so far away, like it was hidden behind an invisible wall or forcefield, like the time she felt Ichigo's presence when she was helping the ghost girl. Knowing he was alright, knowing that was doing well, knowing that he was recovering from his falsely dispassionate misery about the loss of his powers, made her so happy! _Incredible happy_!

* * *

"I found her, brother! She's up on the roof!"

"Huh?! What the _hell_ is she doing up there?"

"She must've fell asleep here."

Edward climbed the roof of the two story Inn to find Alphonse crouched over a slumbering Orihime.

The blond alchemist scratched the side of his head. "Why'd she sleep up here? If she was tired, she could've just went into her room to sleep."

Al shrugged his metallic shoulders. "Don't know. But look… Doesn't she seem much happier?"

Ed glanced at the slumbering girl. Indeed, her face was plastered in a wide, peacefully smile. A definite contrast to when she was sleeping on the train. The blond boy let out a small smile of his own at the sight.

He gently scooped her up in his arms bridal style. "C'mon, let's get her into a proper bed."

"Ichigo…," Orihime mumbled against Ed's chest.

Alphonse didn't here her, but Edward definitely did. His yellow eyebrows furrowed together. He remembered hearing that name before.

"I'm so happy… Ichigo…"

Ed paused in mid step, glancing down at the girl in his arms. This 'Ichigo' person… They sound really important to the ginger haired girl to make her sleep so peacefully, so soundly.

Just what of relationship did Orihime have with Ichigo, the blond had to wonder.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twelve! Hope you enjoyed it! Honesty, this chapter was longer than I thought.**

 **As you can see, there is the part where Orihime has trouble sleeping and another part where she doesn't. I wanted to imply in the ending that it was the first time Orihime could** _ **actually**_ **sleep so soundly without being plagued by nightmares since she came into the FMA world. She already had some trouble sleeping in her world. The stress and loneliness of being trapped in a completely unknown and foreign world just makes it twice, or three times, as worse. You can't imagine how many times she has to remind herself that she isn't in Hueco Mundo or that Aizen's defeated! The ending is both suppose to imply her first genuine sleep and that she doesn't feel as lonely anymore. Feeling Ichigo's presence, gives Orihime some sort of comfort, even if it was only a little bit.**

 **Well, the Nina incident is next. The moment of truth is here…! Will the cute, little girl be saved from her tragic fate? We'll find out soon. Hmm, I think I might make it a two parter. I don't know. I just have a whole bunch of side plot ideas running through my head. Maybe it'll be two chapters, depending on how long it is.**

 **Well, that's it! Leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review! And thanks for reading!**


	13. Spring, Spring Aboard

**(A/N: *sniff* Here's chapter thirteen… *silent sobs* Enjoy… Oh, Nina… *sniff*)**

* * *

Spring, Spring Aboard

Orihime waited patiently in front of the office of Roy Mustang. Feeling Ichigo's presence the other day made her peppier and giddier than she ever was before. Of course, she could feel the substitute Soul Reaper's spirit energy, but just tiny, miniscule traces of it. Ichigo did have an enormous amount of spirit energy, after all. Just feeling was enough to soothe her nerves.

"I wonder what Edward is doing?" Orihime asked the person who was standing out in the hall with her.

"He's reporting to the Colonel about the fake Philosopher's Stone Father Cornello used in Liore and about the coal mines in Youswell," Alphonse answered. "He's probably filling out some paperwork," he added with a snicker.

The auburn haired girl giggled alongside him. "That must be pretty boring!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Edward stepped through.

"How'd the meeting go?" Orihime asked him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, but she could tell it didn't go so well by the way his gloved hands twitched as if he's being mindful not to ball his hands into fists.

"We're going to meet an alchemist called, Shou Tucker?"

* * *

Later, Orihime found herself in car along with Mustang seated next to her and the Elric brothers sitting across from them.

The cars here were so much more old fashioned and smaller than the cars in her world. Then again, she was about a hundred years in the past. She could bet cars were only invented recently.

"The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker… He's an expert on chimeras," Mustang explained, reading the information slips of papers in his hand.

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "What's a chimera?"

They glanced at her with raised eyebrows, making her shrink back in her seat, feeling self conscious. Maybe what she asked was a stupid question. Especially in the perspective of three highly trained alchemist.

Finally Al was the one to answer her question. "Chimeras are basically two creatures, mainly animals combined into one. Chimeras are made from alchemically synthesizing two different living beings into a new form. It's very difficult and it's part of bio-alchemy, which is way me and brother are interested in meeting Mr. Tucker in the first place. To learn more about bio-alchemy."

The ginger haired girl nodded her head in understanding. "Didn't Cornello have a chimera?"

"Yeah, he did…" Al didn't know how to feel about talking about that corrupt priest. But it was just an innocent question.

"It was pretty cool!"

"Cool isn't the word I would use, Orihime," Edward deadpanned, giving the girl an odd look, causing her to sheepishly laugh.

The Colonel cleared his throat, causing the three teen's to turn the attention back at him. "As I was saying," he continued. "Shou Tucker received his State Alchemist license after he transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech."

"Human speech? You mean it could talk?!" Edward exclaimed.

Roy nodded in confirmation. "But it only said one word… 'I want to die'. Afterwards, it refused to eat until it got its wish."

A slightly depressing silence filled the rest of the car ride.

* * *

A giant, white, three story mansion was greeted before the awestruck teens as they stood in large, luscious, green courtyard.

"This is his _house_?" Edward breathed out, mouth agaped. "It's…"

"Amazing," Orihime finished for him, completely at loss for words.

"I was going to say huge, but amazing works, too."

Just then, a loud barking sound caught the two's attention. The next second, a giant shadow formed around Ed and before the blond could react, he was squished against the pavement, letting out an unsightly scream.

Orihime crouched and awed at the large, white dog sitting on top of the blond alchemist. She held her hand out to it for it to sniff. The dog stared at her hand curiously, taking a few good sniffs. It licked her hand, its tail wagging happily behind it before proceeding to slopper her face with kisses, causing the giggle uncontrollably.

"That tickles…!"

Edward said something, but his voice was muffled by the ground, so Orihime couldn't hear him.

"Daddy, look! Visitors!"

The sound of a girlish, child like voice caught the ginger haired girl's attention. At the doorway stood a small girl, around six years of age, with long brown hair tied into braided pigtails and big, blue eyes. Behind stood a man with the same hair color and eye color, wearing round rimmed glasses.

She figured the man was named Shou Tucker and the little girl must be his daughter, Nina Tucker, as he called her.

"Nina!" the man lightly scolded the girl. "I told you to keep the dog tied up."

As if it were the scolded, the dog leaped off of Edward, finally allowing the blond freedom to move. He gave the girl next to him a pointed glare. "You could have helped me, you know."

Orihime's face turned a light pink in embarrassment. "Sorry, Edward. The dog was just so large and cute."

"That's no excuse!" he argued, fist clenched at his side from both anger and humiliation at letting a _dog_ constrain his movement.

The auburn haired girl pouted. "Aww!"

The Tucker laughed behind his hand. "How about we all come inside?"

* * *

Orihime, Edward, Alphonse, and Roy all sat around the dining room of Mr. Tucker's estate as passed each one of them a cup of tea before a taking a seat across from them.

"I'm sorry," Tucker began speaking. "This place is kind of filthy, I know. My wife left me a few years back, and I'm not much a housekeeper myself."

It was true. Orihime could clearly see empty plates and cups scattered across the floor as well as old newspapers, books, and other random trash. And this was only the dining area. Imagine what the rest of the house must look like.

Tucker clasped his hands together, bringing his elbows on the table. "So? What brings you to my home?"

"Well, you see, Ed and Al are interested in bio-alchemy," Roy answered for the boys.

The Sewing Life Alchemist nodded in understand before turning his gaze towards Orihime, who was sipping the tea given to her. "What the girl?"

The ginger haired perked at being signaled out and set her cup down. "Oh, no reason. I'm just a tagalong." Her lips spread into a small smile. "Besides, I'm too stupid to understand this stuff."

Edward turned to her. "You shouldn't smile and call yourself 'stupid'," he deadpanned.

"Well… It's sort of true… I'm not as smart as you, Edward."

He gave a half smiled, his ego boosting. "Then behold my genius, stupid," he teased, playfully, poking her shoulder.

Her lips turned upside down in a childish pout. "Hey! That's mean when you say it!"

Mustang shot them a pointed look. "You two can flirt with each other later, don't you have business with Shou Tucker, _Ed_? It's not very professional during a business meeting."

Heat raised into Edward's cheeks as he glared at the Colonel. He was _not_ flirting with Orihime! He was… He was… _Teasing_ her. There's a difference!

Orihime blinked in confusion. She wasn't flirting with Edward. She was playing with him, making jokes. She was slightly puzzled. Does making innocent jokes count as flirting? She plays with Tatsuki like that all the time. And sometimes, Rangiku, too, when the older Soul Reaper comes to visit. Although, it can get a little...out of hand at times.

Hmm, her lips formed into a small as she pondered on the implications. Maybe it's counted as joking around when it's a girl and girl or boy and boy doing it. If it's a girl and boy, it's considered flirting…? She shook her head. Too confusing.

Tucker turned towards his daughter. "Nina?" Nina faced her father, a bright smile on her expression. "Why don't you go play with the dog outside?" That smile instantly transformed into a small pout.

"I'll go, too!" Orihime beamed.

Alphonse glanced at her. "Are you sure, Orihime? You're missing an opportunity to learn some really great alchemy."

She nodded her, vigorously. "Yep, I'm sure! And besides, I'm perfectly fine with the way I am now." Her grin was so large it was practically splitting across her face, as a soft, bright yellow glow out of nowhere shined behind her.

The Elric brothers' sweat dropped at the pure radiance of it. Has she always shined like that?

The auburn haired girl held out her hand for the younger girl to take. "Let's go play outside, Nina!"

Nina beamed. "Okay, big sister!"

The two girls left leaving the men alone.

"She sure is an energetic companion to have, isn't she?" Tucker commented.

Ed sighed as if letting years of pent up exhaustion leave his body, even though he's only known Orihime for a little over a month now. "You don't know the half of it…"

He felt something poke his arm. His golden gazed caught his younger brother's.

"Brother," Al whispered towards him. "Is it me or does Orihime seem different?"

The blond alchemist raised an eyebrow. "Different how?" he questioned.

The suit of armor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She just seems...happier somehow. Ever since we left Youswell, she's been twice as cheerful."

Ed pondered for a bit. It was true that he thought Orihime was different. So much livier, peepier, and all around happier. His mind wandered back to all the shenanigans she put them through and groaned in defeat. "If she's twice as cheerful, Al, that means she's going to be twice as annoying."

He turned his attention to Tucker. "So? Any chance of you letting us see your research materials?"

Tucker pressed his glasses against his face, causing a shine to gleam through them. "Yes, of course." A large grin spread across Ed's face as Alphonse looked just as cheerful. They were finally going to learn something about bio-alchemy! "However, before I show you _my_ research, why don't you show me _yours_? It is the rule we alchemists go by. Equivalent Exchange."

Both brothers' happy demeanor changed into one twisted of shame and disappointed. Alphonse sighed, dejectedly as Edward's lips formed into a deep frown.

Equivalent Exchange… As an alchemist himself, Ed has always lived by the rules of equal give and equal take. It's the philosophy he lives by and he greatly respects it. However, it was time like these that it comes to bite him in the ass.

He let out a pain filled sighed despite himself. Guess, he'd _have_ to tell Shou Tucker he and Al attempted Human Transmutation and failed miserably.

The blond alchemist's began taking off his red coat and the black jacket underneath, his right automail arm unobstructed from view, glimmering under the dining room light. Golden eyes glanced around the room one more time.

Good thing Orihime isn't here.

* * *

Speaking of Orihime, the young girl was busy watching Nina play with her dog, Alexander. It felt so good and relaxing laying against the tree trunk. Almost made her feel like going to sleep.

"Big sister, Ori!"

Gray eyes watched, amusingly, as the small girl jogged up to her. The little had taken to calling her 'Ori' instead of 'Orihime' because her name was too long for her to pronounce properly. Even the nickname was a little mispronounced. Maybe because Nina was more English speaking than Japanese.

"What is it, Nina?" Orihime asked as the young child took a seat next to her.

"You have pretty hair," Nina giggled, running her hands through the older girl's auburn hair. "It's soft and orange! Can I braid it?"

The ginger haired girl smiled sweetly at the girl. She was just so cute and adorable! "Sure! Go ahead!" She shifted in her seat until her back was facing the little girl, giving her full access to her hair.

The brown haired girl chortled with glee as she got to work on braiding the older girl's long, auburn hair. Her small hands began working on twisting and turn strands of her hair into braids.

"Big sister?"

"Hmm?"

Nina seemed to pause, seemingly hesitant to continue. "How long are you and big brother planning to stay here?"

Orihime could hear the hint of sadness in the little girl's voice. She honestly doesn't know how long Edward and Alphonse plan to stay here or how many times they attend to visit the Tucker estate, all she knows they are going to be glued to this place until they got all the information they needed.

She learned over time that it was just the type of people they are. Determined and earnestly unruffled in their objective.

"I don't know, Nina," the ginger haired girl finally answered the girl. "I guess… Until big brother finishes with what he came here to do."

"Oh…" The older girl's heart ached at the dejected tone in the little girl's voice. "It gets sad and lonely with just me and daddy all the time."

Orihime wanted to ask the girl about her mother, but she was worried that she may touching onto a sensitive topic. The last thing she needed was for the little girl to burst into tears.

"How about this, Nina? Even after big brother is done with his research, we'd come over and visit you and dad from time to time?"

Nina perked up, happily. "Really? You would?"

Orihime laughed at the feeling of the little girl's joy. "Yes, really."

The brown haired girl giggled with glee as Alexander padded over, licking the girl's face, possibly sensing her happiness radiating off her.

* * *

After Edward and Alphonse were shown Tucker's library, they were amazed by the sheer number of books. There must've been hundreds, maybe thousands piled into various shelves, and they are all based on bio-alchemy?

Eagerly, the boys immediately got to work on reading these materials. They vaguely heard Mustang say something about getting someone to pick them up later, but they were too engrossed in the books they were reading to pay him any mind.

Edward spent hours after hours reading the different materials in Tucker's library. In fact, he just got done with his twenty seventh one and went to pick up number twenty eight.

As he was going through his twenty eighth book, the sound of quiet laughter caught his ears. It was easy enough to ignore. Well, the sound was easy to ignore, but the smell.

The smell of baked cheese, grilled meat, and freshly cooked dough waft into Ed's nose. The combination of aromas smelled so good! It made his mouth water and his stomach growl, indicating how hungry he was. Maybe it would be a good time to take a snack break.

The blond alchemist set the book he was currently down. He should probably go ask Orihime to cook him something to eat. Although, he thought about it for a second… Back to time with the food stall in Liore… He learned first hand how weird and bizarre her foods can be. But then again, he has been eating the ginger haired girl's cooking all this time and it tasted delicious. What makes finding out the truth about her foods any less tasty? It just makes her a very creative chef, he mused, an amusing smirk plastered on his face.

As Edward turned a corner of the library, the smell seemed to become stronger as if it was right under his nose. Another twist and he was meet with the sight of Alphonse, Orihime, Nina, and Alexander, who all stared at him bug eyed in return.

Everything seemed to pause momentarily as if some 'oh crap, I'm caught' comedy routine. Golden eyes scanned the four, eyebrows twitching. Orihime had what looked like meat and veggies slapped on a triangular dough and cheese hanging from her mouth. Nina was riding on top of Al, eating her own slice. And Alexander was whipping his tail back and forth happily as he was sloppy gobbling down his own piece.

Orihime was the first to speak through the awkward silence. "You want some, Edward?" she asked, pointing her head towards the half eaten baked dough of meat, cheese, and veggies.

Yellow eyebrows remained twitching in mild annoyance. "And when were you actually planning to share some with me? And what the hell is that anyway?"

The ginger haired girl let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, I was going to leave you the leftovers. You just seemed to so focused on reading, I didn't want to bother you," she answered, truthfully.

He merely sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her. He doesn't why, but he never stay angry at her for long. There was just something about her that just radiates affability.

Edward sat down with the group, grabbing a plate and taking a slice of meat and vegetable topped baked dough, watching hungrily as the melted cheese slowly tore away from the rest of it in a savory way.

He immediately took a bite of it, humming in delight. Damn, it was good!

Golden eyes glanced at the ginger haired girl, catching her attention. "What is this stuff anyway?" he asked, curiosity and delight peeking through his tone.

Orihime smiled. "It's called a pizza."

Ed raised a piqued brow. He hasn't never heard of a pizza before. He took another bite. But right now, he wished he learned of this amazing food creation sooner. It's the best!

After everyone was done eating their fill, Edward was coaxed into playing in the courtyard by a puppy eyed Nina, a whining Alexander, and a determinedly insistent Orihime. Two children and a dog, how could he resist? He was very well of the fact that his female companion was, technically, his around his age, but she sure does have the mentality of a child. His brother's betrayal didn't help matters either.

Four against one… So unfair!

* * *

"Yay!" Nina chirped, happily as she slid down Al's back.

Orihime crouched down in front of the girl, her braided her swaying in the gentle breeze. "Do you want to have a piggyback ride, Nina?"

"Okay!" The little brown haired girl went to climb onto the other girl's back.

A startled yelp rang out from a certain blond, catching the three's attention. Snickers of laughter sounded as they witnessed Alexander perched on top of a collapsed Edward again.

"Alexander wants a piggyback ride, too," Nina noted.

Ed groaned a bit. "Is that so?" He slowly crawled out from under the dog, steadily getting on his feet. "You bested me twice, dog, but playtime is over," he spoke, evenly before his voice took a dramatic turn. "I WON'T BE DEFEATED SO EASILY! I, EDWARD ELRIC, WOULD USE MY ALMIGHTY POWERS TO OBLITERATE YOU! GET BACK HERE, YOU MANGY MUTT!" He went chasing after a comically fleeing giant, white dog, causing the two girls to laugh wholeheartedly at his antics.

* * *

"There she goes. Sleeping again."

"Brother… You should really stop poking her and let her sleep."

There was a huff. "All she does is goof off and sleep afterwards."

"That's not her fault. Big sister has cleaning and cooking while you were studying, big brother."

"Huh?" This piqued Edward's interest as he glanced over at the little girl. "She's been cleaning all day."

Nina smiled in response. "Yep! She felt bad that she couldn't do anything to help. So she asked daddy if she could do the cooking and cleaning for him." The little girl raised her hands, enthusiastically. "I helped, too!"

Both brothers stared at the sleeping ginger haired girl, mildly impressed.

"She's been doing housework all day?" Edward asked no one in particular. Now that she mentioned it, the house did look cleaner than when they first arrived. He didn't necessarily see the whole exterior of the house, but the hallway from the library to the front door was clean and spotless. And if she was cooking, he could imagine the dishes were cleaned as well.

Alphonse picked her up in his arms. "Let's take Orihime inside. She'd catch a cold out here."

* * *

Orihime was having a sweet dream. Talking with Tatsuki at school… Fighting Hollows with Ichigo and the others… It felt like she never left!

That is… Until she felt her world shaking by some unforeseen force.

"Oh, no, Ichigo! A giant weasel worm is coming! Watch out!" she mumbled.

"Orihime, wake up!" Edward yelled out, vigorously shaking the girl. This earned him a jolted headbutt courtesy of the sleeping auburn haired girl. He let out pained yelp as he held his bruised nose, glaring at the girl with mild resentment.

" _Damn, she's got a hard head!"_ he thought, bitterly.

Drowsy gray eyes began to flutter open. She let out a tired yawn as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. When she noticed Edward, she let out a weary smile.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

Ed, in return, gave her a tight smile. "Other than being smashed by your head, everything's great," he replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Orihime finally noted his bruised nose, her face contorted into an apologetic expression. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She let out a sheepish laugh. "People always told me I have a hard head and-" She let out a surprised gasp, cutting herself off mid sentence. "Did you read _all_ that?!"

" _Her mind wanders all over the place?"_ Ed thought, deadpanned. He glanced behind him see the huge pile of books she was referring too. "Yes," he answered her question, nonchalantly.

The auburn haired girl made a small noise in the back of her throat that was a mixture of shock and awe. "Wow…," she breathed out, amazed. There must've been dozens of books lying there. "It'd take me years to read that many books." She clapped her hands together, giddily. "You're so incredible, Edward!"

The compliment made the blond alchemist's face flush a light pink in embarrassment. "It's nothing, really…"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Ed scratched the side of his head in mild frustration. "Nothing on the Philosopher's Stone, unfortunately," he said as he walked over to the discarded books. "But I did learn some things about bio-alchemy, so it wasn't a total loss."

Orihime went over helped him collect the finished books. "Well, anything might be of used in the future." Her gray eyes glanced around, curiously. "By the way, where's Alphonse?"

Edward threw a gloved thumb behind his shoulder. "Over there, playing with Nina."

The sound of metallic laughter and childish giggling could be heard behind one of the shelves.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" she cooed, her gray eyes twinkling with joy.

Ed was about to comment on how was his little brother playing with a seven year old girl something to awe when the doors of the library burst open.

* * *

One of Mustang's subordinates, Jean Havoc, apparently arrived to pick the Elric brothers and their female companion up. After perverted comment Havoc made about Orihime and the former being pummeled by an irate blond, the trio left, waving goodbye to Tucker and Nina, with promises to one back and play with the little girl again the next day.

Orihime faintly heard Havoc mention something about 'Assessment Day'. The haunted look that crossed Tucker's face before he silently closed the door meant that it was something critically important. Maybe she could ask Edward and Alphonse about it.

Edward gave a small noise when he was, unexpectedly, jabbed in the ribs by his younger brother. Golden eyes glanced up at the giant suit of armor in a mild mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

Alphonse jabbed at finger towards the ginger haired girl's direction as she was watching a squirrel scurrying up a tree, mouth full of nuts.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed sighed, defeated at the internal argument the brother had. "You don't need to remind me, Al." He turned his head towards the girl, who was now walking behind them. "Hey, listen…"

"Hmm?" Orihime hummed, indicating she was listening.

"Why don't go shopping for a bit?" Edward suggested, feeling flustered and embarrassed at proposing to do something girlish.

The auburn haired girl raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Why?"

"W-why?" he stammered, cursing himself for his involuntary stuttering. He never expected her to question the idea. Usually girls practically jump at the idea of clothes and jewelry shopping. No questions asked. Except for Winry, sometimes. "Don't you need more clothes? You seem to be wearing the same outfit everyday."

"You wear the same outfit everyday," she countered, innocently, much to his chagrin.

Ed facial expression contorted into one of exasperation, determination, and slight frustration. Was this a challenge? "Well, I can alchemically fix my clothes, so I don't need any extras."

"Can't you just my clothes with alchemy, too?"

He groaned, his frustration being made cleared. Why does the simplest of things have to be overly complicated with this girl?

He decided to just grab her wrist, pulling her along the street, despite her stunned protests not before waving Havoc off, telling him their making a small detour, Alphonse following behind them.

* * *

Edward practically threw Orihime into a nearby clothing store.

"There!" he proclaimed, wiping imaginary dust from his gloved hands. "Now, don't come out until you've picked out some decent clothes," he demanded.

"Brother! Don't be rude!" Alphonse chastised him.

"What?" Ed spoke, annoyance written all over his expression. "If you want to get anywhere with Orihime, you'd have to be straightforward and forceful."

Al sighed. "You are always such a jerk to everyone."

Orihime's toned the rest of the brothers' bickering out as she looked around the story. It wasn't anything fancy. Just bunch casual and simple clothes all around.

"Hello. May I help you?"

She glanced over to see a store clerk approaching her with a soft smile. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties with short brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm just looking around," Orihime answered.

The clerk nodded. "Well, don't hesitate to come to me, if you need any help."

"Okay!" The ginger haired girl raced off to the nearest clothing rack. As she was gazing through all the various shirts and dresses, she had to wonder why Ed was being so nice all of a sudden. Not that he isn't nice from to time to time. It's just… Him taking off schedule away from his agenda for her seems a little unusual for him. Not that she minded.

Orihime picked out a few shirts, a couple of dresses, and several skirts and pants. She wondered if she got too many clothes. Edward never did tell her her budget limit.

Her gray eyes took notice of a lime green blouse with light orange colored floral patterns. She smiled, fondly at the piece of article, the color reminding her of Ichigo's hair. She just have to that one, too!

Now, it was just the undergarments next. And honestly, she was quite glad. She needed a new bra. The only time she shopped for clothes was with Rebecca back in Greia and they didn't have any in her size. So, she's been wearing the same bra she arrived her with and occasional chest bindings whenever her undergarment needed washing. And let's say that girls with her size have a very difficult time with them.

The ginger haired girl's lips turned into a frown as she was searching through the women's underwear section. She picked out a few panties, but there wasn't any bra in her size.

Maybe there just any women with sizes like hers. She wouldn't find that hard to believe. After all, plastic surgery hasn't been invented yet. Not that she has fake boobs herself.

Her face flushed a light shade of red. Why is she thinking about all this? How embarrassing!

The auburn haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in a contemplative manner. She wondered if she get them custom made. It seems to be the only solution.

She called Edward and Alphonse up to the checkout counter.

"Did you get some really nice clothes, Orihime," Alphonse asked as Edward paid the cashier.

"Yep!" she smiled. Then her face turned a deep crimson red as she realized what she has to do, especially in front of the boys.

"C'mon. Let's go," Ed said as he snatched the bags off the counter.

"Actually, Edward, c-could you wait outside f-for a bit?" she stammered, nervously.

He rose a yellow eyebrow, wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden? "Why? You're not finished?"

"No, not exactly. I-I just need to do one small thing," she answered, looking anywhere but at him.

He didn't get what she was trying to say, but she seemed extremely flustered with every passing minute. He sighed. "Just, hurry up."

"Okay!" the ginger haired girl replied, eagered to get the measurements for her bust size over and done with.

* * *

After Orihime was done with her shopping, she and the Elric brothers were walking down the streets of East City back into their hotel. The sun had long since vanished and the streets were lit up by the streetlights.

The ginger haired girl put a bounce in every step as she hummed, happily to herself, carrying her bags in her arms.

"So? Why did you make me go shopping, Edward?" she asked the blond, innocently.

Edward crossed his arms. "You needed it. I'm tired of seeing you wear the same clothes everyday."

Alphonse smacked the back of his brother's head for his tactlessness, earning him a pained yelp. "Brother, you are an idiot." He turned his attention his female companion. "Brother and I decided to give you something for return since you're always taking care of us. After all, you're a nice girl, Orihime."

Orihime cheeks flushed a light pink at the compliment. "You don't need to go this far. I like helping my friends out." But she smiled, softly, pulling both brothers into a hug. "But thank you!"

The Elric brothers' faces turned a light shade of red as the girl was hugging them. She let go, the bright grin on her face still remaining.

"Are we going back to Tucker's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we never finished looking through all his notes," Edward answered, his face still flushed.

The girl nodded. "Good! That means I get to play with Nina again," she giggled.

The blond gave her a deadpanned look. "You are such a child."

Orihime merely laughed louder.

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the end of chapter thirteen. Hoped you enjoyed it! Yeah, let's get all warm and fuzzy for in this chapter and get punched in the gut the next chapter. There's nothing really much to say. Just the lingering question of whether or not Nina will live or die. Find out in the next chapter! *sobs* Oh, I'm crying now! I'm too sad to ask for reviews *sniff* Just… Bye…)**


	14. A Chimera's Cry

**(A/N: Here's chapter fourteen of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemists'. Nina's fate would be revealed in this chapter. Would she be saved? Let's find out. Enjoy!**

 **Konohamya Uzumaki: Oh, wow! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Honestly, surprised on how popular this story is getting. And I agree, I wish there were more fanfics featuring Orihime out there. Her ability has so much potential. I wonder why there aren't more stories involving her.**

 **sacke10: Thanks for the review! Hehe... My friends always tell me my strongest suit when reading stories are character interactions. But my weakest flaw is action/fight scenes, but I'm working on it. Although, they always suggest I do romance stories because of it. I don't mind romance, I just don't like doing as the _main_ focus of a story. If there is ever romance in one of my fanfic, it's either a one-shot fanfic or one of the subplots of a multi chapter story.**

 **And thanks for anyone else who reviewed!)**

* * *

A Chimera's Cry

The first thing the trio did that morning was head straight back to Tucker's house, after eating breakfast of course. There's still more research that needed to be done, and Edward and Alphonse wanted to uncover about bio-alchemy. Anything that could help them on their journey to regain their original bodies.

Ed was flipping through the fifth book he was reading. Or at least trying to.

"Nina! Catch!"

"Okay!" There was a small grunt and a thud of a small ball could be heard. "I caught it, big sister Ori!" Nina chirped, loudly. Alexander whined happily, dancing along with the girls' excitement.

Urgh! It'd be easier to read, if they weren't fucking playing catch in front of him!

"Would you two shut up and play somewhere else?!" Edward finally screamed, his irritation and frustration reaching their limits.

Both girls immediately froze, staring at the irate blond, like kids being caught stealing cookies in the cookie jar.

Orihime was wearing one of the outfits Ed bought for her the other day. It consisted a simple dark gray t-shirt, a midnight blue crop top jacket with sleeves that reached down to her elbows. A simple pair of black pants draped her long legs. The pants also had a dark pink strip at the sides and hem, and a pair of red, calf length, flat boots adorned her feet.

Nina pouted. "You are no fun, big brother."

Edward pointed an indignant finger at her. "I'm no fun? I'm too busy with my research to have any time for horsing around!"

Just then a looming shadow hovered over Ed, and he let out an uncharacteristic scream when fell victim to one of Alexander's belly flops once again.

"Not again," Edward groaned out, painfully.

"They're right, you know," Alphonse suddenly spoke, coming around the corner of the library. "You should really try to loosen up, brother!"

"Al!" the elder Elric shouted, vehemently. "Who's side are you on?"

Orihime giggled at the brothers' bickering that soon commenced. She glanced up at the clock that was hanging on the far side of the wall. "It's almost noon."

"Edward! Alphonse!" she called out to the boys. "I'm going for walk, alright?"

"You sure you're okay by yourself, Orihime?" Alphonse asked.

The ginger haired girl was touched by his concern for her wellbeing. He's always so sweet. "Don't worry, Alphonse! I'll be fine! It's just a walk." She noticed the scowl on Ed's face. "You shouldn't worry either, Edward."

"I'm not worried!" the blond alchemist retorted, his cheeks flushing in both embarrassment and anger.

Orihime smiled at that. She could read him like a book. He was worried. He just won't admit it.

"Alright. See you."

The girl walked out the library and out of the estate, leaving the three behind.

* * *

Orihime was walking leisurely through one of the sidewalks of East City. She made a mental note to herself not to stray to far or else she'll get loss trying to find her way back.

Three months. It's been almost three months since she's been here. And quite honestly, she has gotten somewhat used to life here. Nothing's really that much different than her old world, after all.

" _When I concentrate hard enough, I could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure,"_ the ginger haired girl thought, closing her eyes with a small smile on her face. She opened her eyes and proceeded to hum a happy tune to herself.

With each passing day, she could feel his spiritual energy getting stronger, meaning he was doing some type of training to get his lost Soul Reaper powers and it was working. She was so proud and happy for him!

Although, Orihime felt a little upset and guilty as well. Her sudden disappearance is most likely what inspired Ichigo to regain his loss powers in the first place. He always been the one to go through any lengths to protect his friends and family and keep them safe. That's one of the things she loves about him.

However, she had to wonder why was Ichigo's spirit energy the only thing she could detect. She couldn't feel Uryu's, Chad's, or even Mr. Urahara's. Just Ichigo's. A part of her reasoned that maybe Ichigo's is just really powerful and that he lacks control to fully conceal it. She could be right. After all, the former substitute Soul Reaper was always bad at keeping his spiritual pressure in check. Especially, if he's upset or agitated. And no doubt, his worry over her is what's causing his spirit energy to leak out.

* * *

Orihime found a bench near a water fountain and sat down on it. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, and the scent of the flowers growing around the fountain and fresh water filled her nose.

She closed her eyes as she leaned back into the bench, relaxing under the peaceful atmosphere. Days like this brought back memories. Memories on why she was to return to her old world.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Orihime was rummaging through her closet, trying to pick out a nice outfit for the festival she was going with her friends. It was Golden Week, meaning school was out for the entire week._

 _It was the final day of Golden Week and she, Tatsuki, Ichigo and the others planned to go to the festival together and watch the fireworks afterwards._

 _She was carefully trying to choose her outfit. The ginger haired girl was going the festival with Ichigo. Well, of course, their friends would be with them, but just the thought of going somewhere nice with Ichigo made her blush. Not to mention, it's the first activity she did with her friends after returning from Hueco Mundo._

 _She settled for a nice flowing white skirt that reached to her knees with light blue fitted blouse. Her long hair was done up into a neat bun. She smiled as she gazed at herself in the mirror._

" _I'm ready!"_

 _Orihime was laughing loudly, enjoying her time with Ichigo, Tatsuki, and her friends._

" _I had a blast at the festival!" she announced, happily._

" _I haven't been able to enjoy myself like that in a long time," Tatsuki said, stretching her arms above her head._

" _It was actually fun, considering we have Ichigo with us," Uryu commented._

" _What's that supposed to mean, Uryu?" Ichigo growled out. Chad stood behind, watching the two bickering males in case their verbal abuse turned into a fist a cuff match._

 _Keigo was bus spitting out random things to Mizuiro, who was busy texting away on his phone to pay attention to the former._

 _Just then the fireworks went off in the distance._

" _Look, guys! Fireworks!" Orihime chirped, pointing at the blazing sky as another one exploding into a fury of red and yellow._

 _The group settled themselves on the floor to watched the rest of the fireworks show in relative silence. It was times like this that the ginger haired girl was so glad to finally be away from all the horrors of Hueco Mundo and home with all her friends where she belongs._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Orihime felt someone call her as they gently shook her awake. Her gray eyes fluttered open. When did she fall asleep in the first place?

"Hey, miss. You know, it's dangerous to sleep out here in the open."

A tall man with black hair and green eyes hiding behind rectangular glasses wearing a military uniform stood in front of her, a bright, friendly smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, um…" Orihime blushed in embarrassment at having been caught sleeping in the middle of the street. That was careless of her. Who knows what would have happened if some creep decided to take advantage of her?

The man simply chuckled. "You must've been pretty tired to be able to sleep in the middle of the street like this."

She let out a nervous. "N-no, I was just d-daydreaming and drifted off somehow…," she trailed off.

He sent her a soft smile. "Well, you should be more careful next time." His green eyes scanned the girl's hair and facial features. His brow furrowed as if deep in thought.

Finally he spoke.

"Aren't you the girl traveling with the Elric brothers?"

Gray eyes widened in surprise. "H-how do you know?"

The man took a seat next to her on the bench. "I'm a friend and colleague of Roy's."

"Roy?" Orihime pondered, trying to rack her brain for the person's name. It sounded familiar.

Her gray eyes turned bright in realization. "Do you mean Ed's boss?"

"Bingo!" the dark haired man exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "That's the one! He and I have been friends for a long time. He told me that Ed's got himself a girlfriend." He tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "I remember him saying something along the lines that Ed finally got himself a girlfriend, but he didn't think she'd be so hot. And if Ed's girlfriend was a little older, he'd would've dated her himself."

Orihime blushed slightly and shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no! I'm not his girlfriend," she protested, softly. "We're just friends." She shifted in her seat to face the man more properly, the blush on her cheeks dying down. "By the way, my name is Orihime Inoue."

"Maes Hughes. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes," the bespectacled man replied finally introducing himself. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a picture, shoving it so close to her face that all she saw were blurs. The auburn haired girl had to lean to head back to get a better look. It was a picture of a woman with short, brown hair and green eyes carrying a little girl with the same hair color that was done in short pigtails and eye color. "This my wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia! Aren't they the most adorable girls in the world?" he gushed, his words coming out so rushed with excitement, she could barely understand what he was saying.

The ginger haired girl only nodded dumbly. "They're very pretty."

"I know!"

She listened as Maes rambled on and on about how cute, adorable, and precious his wife and daughter. It was so sweet! She could tell he was a really loving and doting husband and father. He's excitement and wacky enthusiasm almost reminded her of Ichigo's dad.

As much as Orihime would like to listen to another one of his speeches of his 'precious girls', she should probably head back to the Tucker's estate. She's been gone for hours now. No doubt causing Edward and Alphonse unnecessary worry.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hughes," Orihime spoke, surprisingly catching the man's attention. "I have to leave now."

Hughes face scrunched up in what seemed like disappointment. He was probably sad that the stories of wife and daughter were cut short.

"Well, alright! Edward would chew me out if I kept you out any longer anyway," he chuckled.

The ginger haired girl giggled softly at the notion as she stood up from the bench. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hughes."

"Likewise," he replied. "And please call me Maes. Oh, and tell Ed I said 'hi' and tell him to watch out for a serial killer. He's targeting State Alchemists like Ed and Roy." She nodded in understanding. "Now, you should get going." He shooed her away, which Orihime complied. "God, any man would be lucky to date someone as sweet and beautiful as her," he whistled. "Roy's right. Ed is blind."

* * *

Orihime ran straight back to the Tucker's estate. It's a good thing she remembered the general direction of which way she went when she left the house. The sun was already beginning to set. She knew she was in big trouble and was mentally preparing herself for a long lecture.

"I'm back," she announced as she opened the gate. It was more out of politeness and force of habit.

Immediately, a flash of red and gold occupied her vision.

"Where the hell have you been? Don't you have any idea what time it is?" Edward yelled, his face twisted in fury and impatience.

"I'm sorry," Orihime replied, sheepishly, walking closer to the house. "I was out taking a walk and then fell asleep."

"You what?!" Ed practically screamed. Even though he was angry, the ginger haired girl could see the worry and slight fear in his eyes. The fear for her. It was so sweet how much cares about her wellbeing, even though he tries to hide it behind his irritation and rudeness. "Don't you know how stupid that is!" Even though he was yelling at her, she could see his eyes roaming her body for injuries.

"Sorry, there was a lot things I needed to think over," she said, absentmindedly.

The blond alchemist's face relaxed into curiosity. "Like what?"

The girl merely shook her head. "It's nothing…"

Around the corner of the house, Nina and Alphonse came out and the brown haired girl practically tackled the older girl's leg. "Big sister Ori, I missed you!" the little girl cried out. Big, round, blue eyes glanced up at her. "Where did you go? You missed all the fun I had with big brother Ed and big brother Al!"

Alexander trotted over to the girls, yipping and barking happily. He wagged his tail cheerfully as he licked the girl's hands, showing how much he missed her.

Orihime smiled and knelt down to Nina's level. "I had to take a little walk. There was a lot going inside here." She tapped the side of her head for emphasis. "I had to go clear my head."

The little girl pouted then she smiled brightly. "I hope you feel better now. Can we play some more tomorrow?" she asked, innocently.

The ginger haired girl grin softly. "Sure!" Just then her stomach growled, causing the girl's face to flush in embarrassment.

"You must be hungry, Orihime," Alphonse chuckled. "You're just as bad as Ed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed glowered at his little brother.

"C'mon, Orihime. Mr. Tucker is probably making dinner now."

Al pulled Orihime along with Nina holding her other hand and Ed following after them.

* * *

Everyone was gathering around the dining room inside of the house. They were all eating a simple plate of rice and beef.

"I have my Assessment Day coming up soon," Tucker announced.

Orihime paused in between her bites of rice. "I don't mean to impose, but what is Assessment Day?"

"Once a year after getting their license, State Alchemists must submit their findings and research to keep their certifications," he explained.

She nodded her head in understanding. It was similar of re-submitting one's license for a renewal every few years, except without the whole paperwork on why you need to renew it.

"I'm afraid if I don't give them a good report on my chimera research, they'd revoke my license," Tucker continued, soberly.

"Don't worry, daddy!" Nina chriped, determinedly. "You would do good this year because you are always studying so much! And if they say 'no', me and Alexander would growl at them until they say 'yes'."

Orihime giggled at the little girl's enthusiasm while Alexander barked his agreement.

"You tell them, Nina!" Alphonse chuckled.

"Nina, how would you like to play with daddy tomorrow?" Tucker asked his daughter.

The girl's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" When she saw her father nod his head, she smiled widely. "Yay! Did you hear that Alexander? Daddy is going to play with us tomorrow?"

The Elric brothers and their female companion simply smiled, feeling happy that Nina finally gets to spend time with her dad.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" Golden eyes glanced over to the ginger haired girl. The three were making their way towards their hotel room.

"Do you have to do that? That assessment thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he answered. "I _am_ a State Alchemist, after all. So I have to submit my findings in order to keep my license for another year."

Orihime hummed, thoughtfully. "Must be a lot of work…"

"Naw," the blond alchemist said, nonchalantly. "It's pretty easy."

Gray eyes glanced up towards the sky. "It's going to rain tomorrow."

"It is?" Alphonse asked, curiously. "How can you tell, Orihime?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Just a feeling…" She gaze drifted up towards the sky again as she held her hand over her chest where her heart laid. "Just like the rain connects the heaven and the earth, do you think it could connect two hearts together?" she asked, more to herself than the boys as she could feel Ichigo's presence radiating strongly.

"Huh?" the Elric brothers mumbled, dumbly.

Orihime drifted her gaze towards them and let out a sheepish laugh. "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

* * *

There was something about being inside the Tuckers' estate for the third day in the row that sent an ominous chill down Orihime's spine. Not only was the weather gloomy with the gray sky and darkened clouds blocking the sun, indicating it was going to rain soon like she predicted, but the inside was eerily quiet. Nina's joyous cries nor Alexander loud barking could be heard.

And nobody answered the door when Alphonse knocked it, prompting him and Edward to just waltz inside as she followed after them.

The ginger haired girl tried to concentrate on finding Nina's spirit energy as Ed and Al tried to call for them. She had a bad feeling about this.

Nina's energy was weak, like any other human without spirit energy, but it was easy enough to track down since she was close by.

She dashed towards the girl's signature.

"Orihime? Wait!" Alphonse called after her.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as they both chased after her.

Orihime came upon a large set of doors. Forgoing courtesy, she slowly pushed the doors open. Inside the room was dark with only the outside lighting giving it some light. There seemed to alchemic formulas and beakers on tables.

"Ah! Mr. Tucker! There you are!" Alphonse said, sounding relieved. He must've thought something had happened to them when no one answered the door of their calls.

Shou Tucker craned his neck towards them, his eyes hidden by the gleam of his glasses. "I did it, guys!" he spoke, happily. However, there was something secretive and deathly portentous about the way he sounded. "I did! I finally transmuted a talking chimera!"

He scooted back to let the three teens see the chimera he was referring to. It was that of a large, white dog with a long snout, beady, white eyes, and long brown mane and tail.

Tucker crouched down to its level. "See? That person over there is Edward."

The chimera tilted its head. "Ed...ward…," it spoke slowly.

All three of them gasped, but for different reasons. Both Ed and Al let out breaths of awe and their eyes lit up with fascination as Orihime stared at the chimera, completely horrified.

"Amazing!" Edward gasped out. "It can actually talking! A talking chimera…!"

The blond alchemist stepped closer to the chimera as it stared at him curiously.

"Ed...ward. That...person...Edward," it repeated once more, its voice becoming more coherent. It let out a smile that seemed an uncanny and unsettling mixture of joy and disturbing. "Big brother Ed."

Edward let out a horrified gasp as his eyes widened in fear.

No sound was made, except for the sound of Orihime's silent crying. Dear god, she wished what she was sensing was no true. Was just a figment of her imagination. But no matter how hard she tried, she could feel Nina's soul inside that chimera.

"Mr. Tucker," Ed said, slowly and with silent rage. "When did your wife leave?"

"Let's see," Tucker pondered a bit. "That was two years ago."

"And when did you get your state certification?"

"That was two years ago, too."

"I just have one more question…" Golden eyes filled with wrathful anger glared hatefully at the man. "Nina and Alexander… Where are they?"

Alphonse seemed to catch on as he stared at the chimera in shock and Orihime's sobbing just got louder.

"I hate perceptive brats like you," Tucker hissed, heatedly, confirming the trio's fear.

That was all incentive Edward needed as his rage boiled over and slammed the depraved man against the wall, using his left arm to hold him up.

"Yeah, I figured it out! Two years ago, it was your wife! Now, you used your _own_ daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do _so_ much with animals. It's much easier if you start with a _human_ , isn't that right?!" Ed yelled, furiously.

"Ha, I don't see what you're so upset about?" Tucker smirked, mockingly. "This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step for evolution. I would think a fellow scientist would understand."

"Shut up! You think you're going to get away with this?! Messing around with someone's life like that… YOU'RE OWN DAUGHTER!"

"Someone's life, you say?" He let out a taunting laugh. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist…! Look at your leg, your arm, your brother…! All those are the results of messing around with someone's life!"

"SHUT UP!" His right hook immediately and ruthlessly connected with the man's jaw. A sickening crack could be heard, and his glasses fell, shattering on the ground.

Tucker merely shrugged it off, laughing maniacally, staring at Edward with eyes filled with insanity. "We are the same! We're the same, you and I! You're just like me!"

" _We're not_!" Edward seethed.

"Oh, but we are…! The opportunity was right in front of us, and we took it! We took it, even though it was forbidden!"

"NO! I'M NOT…!"

Edward didn't know how long or how many times he was pounding his fist across Tucker's face. His body was shaking with rage and grief that he couldn't contain himself. It took Al's interference to make himself.

"Brother! You do any more damage, he'll die!" Alphonse informed, trying to calm down his older brother's wrathful fury as he held his arm back.

Edward froze when he felt tug on the back of his jacket and a soft growl. He glanced to see the Nina chimera snarling lowly at him. When she got his attention, she let go.

"Edward, no…," she guttered out, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Daddy… Did you...hurt...daddy?"

Orihime couldn't look anymore. After… After everything she's been through, she should be used to stuff like this. But when it happens to a _child_ , who is forcibly thrown into the dark secrets of world without any discretion, it's just so….terrifying and heartbreaking. She could stop the tears that was stremming down her face.

How can anyone do that to their family? How?

She wondered if her parents would've done the same to her, if her brother hadn't taken her with him.

* * *

The ginger haired blanked out everything as she standing on the porch of the estate, thinking of a way to save Nina. There's a possibly chance that she could, but that would also expose more of her powers potential.

She glanced over at Edward and Alphonse at they were talking with a dark skinned general. What would they think? Would they hate her for lying to them?

"No, we are taking the chimera to a lab," the general announced, his voice filled with authority.

"So? You're going to experiment on her!" Edward screeched out.

Orihime felt something snap inside her. The next thing she knew, she sent Tsubaki to destroy the crate containing Nina inside. The chimera escaped and ran into a random direction in fear.

Forget this! Her doubts, her fears… They mean nothing compared to the child's horrible fate.

"Edward, Alphonse," she called to the boys, her voice devoid of any emotion. "Come with me." She walked in the general direction of where Nina ran off to.

"No, you kids stay here, we'll go after the chimera," the general spoke.

Orihime gave the man a crooked smile. "I appreciate that, but it'd be better if I went after her. And please don't stop me and don't attack me."

"What?" the general growled, pissed at having his authority challenged. He reared his fist back, and the girl watch with blank fascination as it transformed in was covered in a metal coating. "Do you have any idea who I am? Do you know _who_ you are ordering around?"

" _Alchemy,"_ she mused. She ignored the man's rage and motioned for Ed and Al to follow her.

The two brothers glanced at each other confused, and jogged up to the retreating girl until they caught up with her.

Sensing danger, Orihime paused in her steps, her shield activating behind her. It sprang up just in time as the man's gauntlet fist connected with it.

Edward and Alphonse watched in awe and amazement as it suddenly reacted with the force of the impact and exploded, shooting a strong beam of orange light, nearly tearing the unsuspecting man's arm off.

The general clutched his bleeding arm. "What…," he panted out, glaring at the girl, heatedly. "What the hell was that technique you used?"

"Shiten Koshun," she said, almost silently. "It diffuses an impact of an attack and simultaneously disperses it into a concentrated explosion from the resultant force. In other words, every attack on the shield would be fired back at the attacker with double the power."

"How did…? When did…?" Edward couldn't find the words to explain his shock and awe.

"You little bitch…!" the dark skinned man growled out. "That was a dirty trick!"

Gray eyes regarded with the man with defiance. "You can call it however you like it. My advice is, if you don't want that to happen again… _Then don't attack me when I specifically told you not to_!"

Orihime ran off, figuring she wasted to much time confronting the arrogant general. She could hear Edward and Alphonse following after her, bombarding her with questions.

She also faintly hear the general ordering the soldiers to go after them. But she didn't care. The only thing on her mind right now is finding Nina and saving her.

* * *

Following Nina's spiritual pressure, it didn't take long for Orihime to track her down into a random alleyway. Her clothes were completely soaked to the bone due to the downpour.

Nina could be spotted in the middle of the alleyway.

"Edward, could you please close off the alleyway?" she asked, trying to contain her sorrow. Just seeing Nina like that was enough for the gentle girl to almost break down in tears again.

"Why?" Ed questioned.

"What are you planning to do, Orihime?" Alphonse asked the girl.

"Edward, please…"

The pleading in the ginger haired girl's voice was something that caught the blond alchemist off guard. Her voice wasn't forceful, and yet she wasn't imploring any demands. It was filled with a fleeting sorrow and hardened resolve.

He complied with her wishes and he clapped his hands and slammed them down, using alchemy to block the entrance and exit of the alleyway.

Orihime slowly stalked towards the now frantic Nina, trying to not to scare her anymore than she already was, seeing as she was now trapped with nowhere to escape.

"Edward, Alphonse," she called to them.

"Yeah?" both boys said, simultaneously, their tone laced with confusion.

"I'm going to save Nina's life," she suddenly announced, her voice filled with determination. The girl didn't need to turn around to see their eyes widen with shock and disbelief, but she didn't give them time to state their skepticism. "I don't know much Equivalent Exchange, but since it's the law you guys abide by, right? So I'm make my own Equivalent Exchange. This once… Just this once… I'm going to save Nina's life. In return, don't ask any questions, and don't tell anybody about what you are going to see. _Absolutely nobody should know about this_. And please don't think any differently about me once you see this," the ginger haired girl finished with wistful resolve and a hint of pleading sadness in her tone.

The auburn haired girl didn't wait for the boys reply before she crouched down to Nina's level and pulled her into a gentle hug. Her Soten Kisshun forming around the two.

Edward and Alphonse wanted to tell her to stop. That there was nothing they could do for Nina. But there was something about the willful resolution in her voice that made them keep silent.

Orihime could feel the souls of Nina and Alexander mingled together in their chimera form. She knew that all she needed was simply reverse the effects of their transmutation. To just pull their souls apart into two separate entities and imagine how they looked in their original forms.

She pieced back together obliterated arms and revived recently dead people, but this was the first time she pulled apart an experimentally combined body.

Not to mention, she just used her newly developed Shiten Koshun. Since she hasn't master the technique, it took a fair amount of her spirit energy.

Orihime felt a spark as her technique was beginning to work. There was another feeling, like a fire ready to explode inside the little girl's soul, but she ignored it for now in order to concentrate on separating Nina's and Alexander's souls.

Almost there. Just a little more.

What happened next left Ed and Al totally speechless and dumbfounded. The chimera's body pulled apart to reveal a slumbering Nina and a yipping Alexander.

She did it…! She actually did it!

No words could explain what they were feeling. Joy and happiness were the two main emotions that filtered between the three. And only Alexander's barking and Orihime heartfelt, silent cries could be heard.

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the end of chapter fourteen! Hoped you enjoyed it! *tears of joy* So, Nina and Alexander were saved! Hooray! This was one of the chapters I was looking forward to writing while working on this story, mainly the ending. I hope it came through as you guys enjoyed reading it. Although, I should tell you there's a** _ **reason**_ **on why Nina and Alexander were saved. I don't just save canon characters, just for the sake of saving them. There are two reasons actually.**

 **Reason one, I simply wanted Edward and Alphonse to witness more of Orihime's powers, demonstrating that there are times like this that she is forced to show them more of her true powers. I mentioned early about her lies and half truths would eventually end up biting her in the butt. This is just a minor example. Now the Elric brothers would start to question the true extent of her powers. I just hope it doesn't messes up their friendship.**

 **And reason two… What Bleach powers would Nina come to possess later? Soul Reaper, Quincy, or Fullbring? I honestly just thought of this recently. And I've never seen a story where Nina eventually turns into little miss badass. So… I want to experiment and see where it goes. So what powers would Nina obtain later? Soul Reaper, Quincy, or Fullbring? Find out, well, later. And it's not going to be in the next couple of chapters for the reveal. It's going to be gradual. But the cute, little girl would have a spirit power from Bleach.**

 **Okay, enough rambling! Leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in a review and thanks for reading!)**


	15. Dealing with the Cycles of Destruction

**(A/N: Here's chapter fifteen! Orihime confronts Scar for the first time. How would she handle the hateful alchemists' killer? Would she survive the encounter? Find out! Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for everyone who reviewed since the last chapter! There's really isn't specific responses since it's just everyone giving suggesting what powers Nina should have. I already have a power in mind, but I _might_ secondary powers.** **I would to thank treyalexander63917 for being the one hundredth person to follow this story, and a guest review [wish I knew your name] for being the fiftieth person to review this! Once again, thanks again everybody!)**

* * *

Dealing with the Cycles of Destruction

Edward laid down down on his bed, scowling. This wasn't just his normal scowl. It was deeper and more serious as Ed's thoughts were filled the events of last night. It was the crack of dawn to be exact.

No matter how many times his mind drifted to the night Orihime saved Nina, which he was grateful for, he couldn't figure out how she was able to do it. And that's what bothered him!

Edward formulated different theories and hypotheses on how Orihime was able to deconstruct Nina and Alexander without causing damage to them or herself. But nothing made any goddamn sense! Where was the Equivalent Exchange?

Not mention, Orihime used her healing technique to save Nina. So, does that mean it's not merely healing?

"Urgh!" Edward clenched the side of his head in frustration. "How the hell was she able to do it?" This was the second time, he was questioning how Orihime was able to bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange without suffering any consequences. She didn't even have a damn Philosopher's Stone for crying out loud!

Gloved hands flipped through a pink, floral patterned notebook. It was the same book he saw her writing in during their stay in Youswell. He knew that this was a complete invasion of her privacy and that even Alphonse would disapprove, but he didn't care. That girl has been keeping too many secrets from them, and just when he was beginning to trust her. He wondered what else she was hiding from them.

It was surprisingly easy for him to swipe it from her bag in her room and sneak off with it. Then again, she did mention she was really tired and went straight to bed as soon as they entered their hotel room. He just didn't think she'd be _that_ tired.

Edward flipped through the pages of the small book. He couldn't read any of it because it was written in a different language. What was it? Xingese? Was Orihime from Xing?

No, that wouldn't make sense because she mentioned once before she came from Japan. Is this how her language is written? Why did it look so similar to Xingese?

This was becoming even more frustrating! How could he find and decipher Orihime's secrets, if he can't even read any of it the first place? Maybe he should've taken the time to learn different languages other than just Amestrian.

The blond alchemist finally came upon a page that was written in _his_ language, and just when he seconds away from tossing the book away in anger and discontentment.

He couldn't read the date, but the rest of it was perfectly coherent for him. The words were neat and yet, at the same time, sloppy as if she was experimenting in writing something completely foreign to her.

" _Well, this my first writing in a different language. My English teacher told my English was becoming exceptionally good, so I wanted this entry in it to commemorate the moment._

 _Anyway, I'm glad me and Tatsuki were able see the new sci-fi movie that came out it. It was really cool and funny. I especially enjoyed the part about where the alien managed to trick the main characters and almost gone access to their spaceship. I know, I'm supposed to be rooting for the good guys, but I still find that part very clever and funny._

 _There's really not much to else. I have schoolwork to get to before I go to bed._

 _P.S. I saw Ichigo today. He was...fighting some neighborhood thugs. It was kind of scared that he'd get hurt. But I know Ichigo's strong. He's always so brave and strong. And he was protecting a little boy's grave, who died in a car accident over a year. That's so sweet! Apparently, one of the thugs accidentally destroyed a toy train that was placed their in memory of the little boy._

 _Ichigo's always so kind and thoughtful. I don't understand why people are scared of him or why they call him a delinquent punk. He's always helping people, even though he never admits it. It's just one of things I admire about him._

 _If I could do that… Going around helping people who are in trouble… I think that'd be...truly wonderful!"_

Edward reread the entry over and over to see if he could find any hidden messages in it. But nothing came up. It was pretty straightforward.

He growled lowly to himself. There's nothing in here that gave a single clue to Orihime's alchemy. Damn it all!

He flipped through the pink notebook one more time just to make sure there was another entry that written in Amerstrian for him to read. When he couldn't find any, he gave up.

Ed skillfully managed to put the notebook back in Orihime's bag where he found it without disturbing her or Nina. There was still a bit a time before the ginger haired girl wakes up, so he decided to take a shower to cool his head.

* * *

Orihime went around the kitchen, fixing breakfast for herself and Edward. And not to mention Alexander, who was playing with Alphonse in the living room. Nina was still asleep, and she doubted the girl would wake up any time soon with her soul being merged with another foreign soul, and then suddenly extracted from that soul. The little girl should be extremely exhausted and be out for a couple of days, maybe a week or two at most.

Although, the auburn haired girl could pretend everything back to normal, she would be lying to herself. She knows exposed more of her powers to Ed and Al than she intended to. But she also knew that she didn't have a choice either. She wasn't going to allow the girl to suffer that horrible fate her selfish, depraved father placed upon her. She only hoped the incident wouldn't leave the poor girl traumatized, unable to trust any alchemist, like Edward and Alphonse.

However, Orihime had bigger issues to deal with at the moment. She was not oblivious of the occasional glares Edward was sending her behind her back. She smiled and hummed away as she cooked to hide how distraught she was feeling. She knew she lied to him and she was partly aware of the fact that if he knew the truth, that he'd start to feel distrustful towards her, maybe even hate her, but she didn't have a choice. That didn't make it any less hurtful though.

The auburn haired girl set the plate of pancakes and fried eggs for the two of them as well as a few raw sausages for Alexander to feast upon for now. They didn't have any dog food, so the raw meat would have to do.

Edward grunted when he heard Orihime announced breakfast. He slowly set down the book he was reading, and leisurely walked over to the kitchen. He took a seat at the table with his brother taking one next to him.

He watched as Orihime set a bowl dog for Alexander, and the large dog padded over, and began eating his meal. She sat down on the chair across from him, and began digging into her meal. She didn't bother to start up a conversation.

The silence that followed was deathly tensed. None of them knew what to say, not after the events of last night. Edward wanted to badly question her on how she was able to deconstruct the Nina chimera last night. But knew who couldn't, only because it'll go against the deal they made last night.

She'll save Nina lives, in exchange, for him and Al not to question how she did it and not to tell anyone what she did, not even Mustang, his superior. They even how to lied and told the Colonel that Tucker experimented on some random stranger instead of his daughter, and the chimera ran away. In response, the Colonel sent soldiers to look for the talking chimera that doesn't exist anymore. It's not that he felt bad about lying Mustang, he didn't care about that at all. It's just all these unsolvable concepts was killing him!

Equivalent Exchange... How he worships and loathes the laws of equality.

Orihime finally broke the silence that was hovering gloomily among the three. "So? What are we going to do now?" she asked, timidly. She could still feel that Ed was mad was her, and Al felt somewhat uncomfortable, dealing with his sulking brother and his nervous female friend.

The blond alchemist merely snorted in annoyance as he took a bite of his pancakes, not even giving the girl a second glance.

"Do you know when Nina would wake up, Orihime?" Alphonse asked her, trying to keep some form of conversation going since she already initiated one.

"I don't know exactly when Nina would wake up," she answered, honestly. "Should be a couple of days, maybe a week. The problem would be, what would happen once she wakes. No doubt being experimented by her dad would traumatize Nina," she concluded, sadly.

Al nodded his head, feeling a bit sad at the mention of Nina's potential breakdown. "It's still pretty amazing that you were able to save Nina's life, Orihime!"

The ginger haired girl blushed lightly at the compliment. "It was nothing, really. I'm really didn't do anything impressive."

Edward scoffed. "Nothing impressive? Yeah, right. You'd just bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange without any repercussions. How can you call that unimpressive?"

"Brother!" the younger Elric sighed in exasperation. "Please don't start a fight!"

"No, Al!" the blond alchemist interjected, heatedly. "You can't deny the fact that she…" He pointed a ruthless finger in Orihime's direction. "...Totally disregarded the laws of Equivalent Exchange! And she wasn't even punished for it! She saved Nina's life by deconstructing her chimera form, and she didn't even suffer for it! Do you realize how much blood, sweat, and tears we've shed by that stupid law?! And not just us, so many other alchemists live by the equality of taking and giving. How can she ignore the laws of the universe? How?! Don't you know how messed up that is?! I hate this whole damn thing! It's damn unfair! That's why I can't stand her! There must be some damn secret that she's not telling us!"

"BROTHER!" Al exclaimed, promptly getting Edward to cease his spiteful rant.

"What, Al?" he questioned, his voice laced with bitterness.

Alphonse merely pointed across from him, and Edward turned to see a crying Orihime.

Orihime couldn't help the tears that was stremming down her face. She knew he'd probably hate her for keeping him in the dark. Edward never seemed like the type that likes being kept out of the loop, having an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. However, actually being told he hated her really hurts. She couldn't stop the tears that brimmed from her eyes from his accusations, and before long they burst through.

"I'm sorry if I've been inconvenience to you," Orihime whispered, her voice hoarse by her silent crying. "It's my fault for giving you a peek into the cat's box when you obviously weren't ready yet, but I can't… I can't show you what's inside. I'm sorry. I-I'll go now."

She stared dejectedly at her feet as she scooted out her seat and headed towards her room.

Now Edward felt like such an ass. He didn't mean to make her cry. He was just so frustrated.

"Brother…"

He turned his guilt ridden gaze towards his little brother.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

The force of Alphonse's fist hit him so hard, it knocked him of his chair, leaving him momentarily stunned and the chair collapsed on its side.

"How can you be so damn ungrateful?!" Al yelled, furiously, glaring at Ed with seething red eyes. "Orihime just saved Nina's life! She did something that we couldn't do! For god's sakes, if it wasn't for her, who knows what would've happened to Nina?! So, she bypassed the laws of Equivalent Exchange? We don't actually know that she actually did or did not! Have you thought that something may have affected her on the _inside_?! Not everything taken from Equivalent Exchange is something that you could see! Have you forgotten Orihime lost everything?!"

Golden eyes widened with guilt and remorse as they averted their gaze towards the ground. He knew Alphonse was extremely angry with him. The only times he curses is when he is practically seething with fury. And being told what an ungrateful asshole he was just made him more shameful about his attitude.

He was just so caught up in his own anger and self loathing with his inability to save Nina from the terrible fate her father put her in, and feeling envious towards Orihime for doing the impossible, something not even _he_ could do.

"I know, Al…," he admitted, a hint of shame and guilt lingering in his tone. "I know… I just…"

"Well, if you know, _Ed_ , then go apologize to Orihime!" Alphonse demanded, heatedly. "Right. Now!"

Edward didn't need to be told twice. He dejectedly stalked towards the room Orihime shared with Nina for the time being.

He stood nervously by the door, unable to form words of apology. Ed didn't know he'll face the hurt filled girl, knowing he was the one responsible for making the usual cheerful girl burst into tears.

He wondered if she'll lash out at him and spit spiteful words at him, trying to hurt him just as much as he hurt her. He wouldn't blame her. It's his fault for being an insensitive jerk.

Edward tentatively and anxiously knocked on the door lightly. "Ori-Orihime," he called the girl's name, quietly.

There was no response.

"I'm coming in now," he announced, slowly grabbing the doorknob. Discreetly, he opened the door slightly, enough to peek his head inside. "Orihime," he whispered, glancing around the room. There was a small bundle hidden under the blanket, which was rising and falling faintly, indicating Nina was sleeping.

But there was no sign of the auburn haired girl.

Fearing the worst, Edward stepped inside the room. He checked the corner where she usual kept her pink bag to find that it was gone. His heart clenched up in shame and guilt.

Orihime ran away, and it's all his fault.

* * *

Orihime sat at bench near the water fountain, being drenched under the pouring rain. It was bright and sunny up until a moment ago. She usually enjoys being in the rain, but now she feels nothing but sorrow and regret.

She wondered if she go back and explain herself. Tell them the truth about her powers, the existence of other worlds, Soul Reapers, and Hollows. But what would Edward and Alphonse say in response? Would they hate her more? Call her crazy? Send her to a mental institution on the pretense of 'helping' her?

No. She shook her head, solemnly. She couldn't do that. Besides, they wouldn't believe her until she provides actual proof of their existence. As Edward said, they are scientists, they don't believe in unprovable concepts.

The auburn haired girl sighed, dejectedly. Guess, her only choice was to run away. Run away, try to find some way back to Karakura, and never see their faces again.

But just the mere thought of leaving without a proper goodbye didn't sit well with the mild mannered girl. It wouldn't be fair to her and it wouldn't be fair to them. Although, how was she going to face them, if they despised her?

Just then a large explosion interrupted Orihime's melancholic thoughts.

"Huh?" She nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise.

Another explosion sounded out in the distance, and she could see a large dust cloud and rocks flying.

There was definitely a battle going on, and a brutal one at that. Probably the most abominable she's witnessed since coming to Amestris.

What if Edward and Alphonse were in it? What if they were in trouble? She heard jokes about them being focal points for fights and disasters.

Then she remembered Hughes words from yesterday.

" _Tell him to watch out for a serial killer. He's targeting State Alchemists like Ed and Roy."_

Ah, shoot!

With everything going on between the shock and horror of Nina's chimera transmutation and their unpleasant argument this morning, the ginger haired girl forgot to warn them about the serial killer on the loose, targeting people, like Edward.

As much as Orihime was scared of facing them so soon after their earlier fight, she couldn't just leave them to die. They were her friends. She's got to go save them!

* * *

Edward stared up in defeat at his would be killer.

It was just minutes after he and Alphonse started searching for Orihime that they were approached by a dark skinned man wearing sunglasses with an x shaped scar on his face.

He questioned whether Ed was the famed Fullmetal Alchemist, and once the blond alchemist confirmed it, a battle shortly escalated.

The fight was short, painful, and brutal. It resulted in the Elric brothers being cornered in a random alleyway with Alphonse's armor being shattered on his left side and Edward's automail arm destroyed, rendering them both defenseless from the man's wrath.

"If… If you kill me, would you let my brother go?" Edward asked, already accepting his inevitable death.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled, horror struck, unable to move his armored body.

"The only one receiving God's wrath is you, Fullmetal Alchemist," the man replied, cryptically. "As long as your brother doesn't interfere, I'll let him go."

Ed sighed in an odd mixture of relief and defeat. Even if he dies, at least Al would be safe.

Alphonse was desperately screaming for his older brother to move, to run away. He was so scared! He couldn't bare to lose the only family member he had left!

Suddenly, a stream of bright orange light shot at the dark skinned man, causing him to jump back, preventing him from delivering a killing blow on Edward.

"Edward! Alphonse! Are you guys okay?!"

All three of them turned towards the sound of the feminine voice to see an auburn haired girl approaching the scene.

"Orihime?!" Alphonse exclaimed, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Edward yelled, angrily, most likely born from worry over the girl's safety.

Orihime stood in front of him, protectively. "Then let me be selfish and protect you two of my own volition."

She glanced behind her and vaguely and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second at Edward's missing right arm and Alphonse's half destroyed body. They were more injured than she perceived they'll be.

"Girl, you should listen to the boy and run away," the man hissed. "If you interfere, I would not spare you from God's wrath."

She gave the assailant a half smile. "Sorry, but I can't do that. I can't leave my friends here to be killed by you!"

"Don't be stupid, Orihime!" Ed shouted. "He'll kill you!"

She took an involuntary step forward, staring the man down. "Then I'd just have to make sure he doesn't." A golden stream dug itself in the ground a couple of inches in front of Edward going about two meters in length. "Edward, please look after your brother. I'll make sure he doesn't took one step across this line."

"So…?" The man glared at the ginger haired girl through his sunglasses. "You are planning to protect the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"I said before, I won't let you hurt my friends!" Orihime reiterated, determinedly.

Without a second to spare, the scarred man charged at the girl, right arm stretched, charging red with an unknown force. She barely reacted fast enough to dodge his attack, and watched in slight bewilderment as it exploded the ground. At least now she knew what was the cause of all those explosions.

He swiftly twisted his arm around, preparing to blow the stunned girl's brains out. On instinct, Orihime activated her Santen Kesshun, the triangular shield protecting her from the blast.

"What is this?" the man hissed, eyeing the shield critically. "Are you an alchemist?" He didn't even see her use a Transmutation Circle or clap her hands together, like the Fullmetal boy.

"No, I wouldn't call it alchemy, but if I told you what it was, you'd probably wouldn't get it," she answered, truthfully. Gray eyes stared intensely at the man. She didn't want to hurt him, but he knew he'd keep attacking her until he kill her. She's been through plenty of battles against Hollows and Arrancar before, so fighting a mere human shouldn't be that tough.

The man glowered at her. Was she mocking him?

The auburn haired girl shook her head to clear those naive thoughts. Just because she's fighting another human doesn't mean she should get cocky and careless. Not to mention that he's using some type of skill, meaning he's not an ordinary human. Perhaps, alchemy? Every humans' abilities in this world seemed to be alchemy of different types. Who's to say his isn't a certain of alchemy?

" _I'll just stall him until Mustang arrives,"_ she inwardly concluded, knowing full well the military are after this guy.

"Orihime! Look out!"

The aforementioned girl barely had time to react as he grabbed her left arm and tossed her aside, her back crashing hard against the side of the building. She let out a painful gasp as the air in her lungs temporarily left her.

Urgh! He might not be a Hollow, but she also doesn't have much battle experience herself, at least, not compared to Ichigo or her Soul Reaper friends. Not even Chad and Uryu.

"You'd be better off staying where you are, girl," the man informed her, darkly. "Don't get in my way, and I'll let you live." He turned his attention back towards Edward. "Now, Fullmetal, time to face God's wrath."

This seemed to bring some memories to the ginger haired girl.

" _If you want Orihime, then you'd have to get through_ me _first!"_

Shiten Koshun was activated in a split second stopping the scarred man's assault on Ed, leaving both men startled when the former's attack was reflected back him, slicing through his right shoulder.

"Didn't I say before, I won't let you take one step across that line?" Orihime stated, eyes burning with fearless determination as she lifted herself off the ground. "If you want Edward, you'd have to get through me first!"

She was breathing a little harder. Using Shiten Koshen always kept quite a bit of toll on her since she hasn't completely perfected the move yet.

Without a word, the scarred man slammed his hand on the ground, causing a spark to run through until it reached the building above the girl. The walls collapsed. Orihime quickly activated her triangular shield to preempting the rocks from crushing her.

She quickly made a sideways flip when the man's charged arm hit the ground she was previously occupied, blowing it up.

"Your movements are too slow," the man stated, darkly.

"Huh?"

Orihime was caught in her momentary state of confusion.

The only thing she could register next was pain. Excruciating pain shooting at her right side. A piercing scream erupted from her lips as she fell on the ground, holding her tore up torso. Not only was her shirt tattered and her skin ripped, a profuse amount of blood was flowing through and it felt like her insides were slowly being frayed.

Was this his alchemy? Ripping things apart from the inside out?

She winced when she struggled. Dear god, it hurts!

"NO! ORIHIME!"

The auburn haired girl could vaguely register Edward's panic filled voice. She was losing too much blood and her vision was fading fast.

Was this it? Was she going to die?

Memories of her life flash before her eyes. From her living with her older brother and his eventual death. Her blossoming friendship with Tatsuki through her junior high and high school days. The trauma of seeing her Hollowfied brother and Ichigo fighting to the death, and the awakening of her powers. After ten days of training, she followed Ichigo into the Soul Society to rescue Rukia from execution. Her horrific kidnapping by Aizen and his Arrancar, and the joy she felt when Ichigo and the others came to rescue her.

All her memories were flowing through her like a rushing torrent of overwhelming emotions. Was this all she had? God, she was so pathetic! So weak and pathetic! Didn't she promised herself she'd get stronger to be able to fight and stand by Ichigo's side? How can she hoped to support him, if she can't even stand up to this serial killer?

Remorse tears started to fill her gray eyes. _"Haven't I gotten any stronger since the Winter War? I try and try, and yet, I'm always beaten and relying on others to rescue me. At this rate, I can't even protect Ichigo!"_

Orihime clenched her hand into a fist. _"No! I can't let it end like this! I have to protect Edward and Alphonse! I promised I would!"_ She struggled to get up, ignoring the pain at her side. At least, she managed to reject most of the scarred man's attack somehow, so it wasn't her injury wasn't as fatal as it could've been. She's getting better at her barrier powers.

" _Don't worry, Ichigo,"_ the ginger haired girl inwardly swore to herself. _"I'd get stronger. I'll promise I'd get stronger. I'm always watching your back, aren't I? Trying to follow in your footsteps? That's because I'm weak, so I constantly stand in your shadow, hoping you'd make everything better. I realized a long time ago that it was wrong to be so dependent on you, Ichigo. But I can't help it! I'm weak! I'm scared! I'm pathetic and I hate it! That's why, I'll change! I'll get stronger! So that next time…_ I can protect you _!"_

"Koten Zanshun…," Orihime whispered, hoarsely. On command, Tsubaki zipped straight towards the dark skinned man, unexpectedly cutting him across his left arm, leaving a large gash in his wake.

The man turned towards her, his eyes glaring daggers. If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over. "You just don't know when to give up, girl," he sneered, angrily at her. "I'm surprised you're still standing. I was sure I killed you."

Orihime smiled weakly. "You can't destroy what you can't see," she wheezed out, a trickle of blood pouring from her lips.

The man observed her weakened form, calmly. "Why do you insist on getting in my way?"

"It's simple really," she bemused. "I gave my word, _I won't let you step one foot across that line_!"

"Such an audacious woman you are," the man hissed.

"Thank you," she smiled through the pain. "I learned that from a certain _someone_. But I should ask you the same thing, why are you so determined to kill Edward?" she questioned, seriously.

"Alchemists twist God's creation into something profound and grotesque," the scarred man sneered. She could hear the hate, bitterness, and anger in his voice. "As long as there are creators like them, then there must also be destroyers."

Gray eyes glared at the man long and hard, gauging his posture, the sound of his voice, and even his reaction. Then they softened into something akin to pity.

"Oh… I see… I understand. You're lonely." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. An undeniable, irrefutable fact.

The man's glare darkened at the notion. "Watch what you say, girl!"

She ignored his threat. "Yeah… It sucks to be alone, doesn't it? However, going around and killing people isn't going to stave off your loneliness! Even if you were to kill me or Edward or Alphonse, there would be other people after you, ready to take your life out of vengeance. But you… You have no one. No one who would miss you. No one who would mourn you. And no one to avenge you when you die. Yes… You are nothing but a puddle of water that strangers step on the street without sparing a second glance. So knowing this miserable, grief stricken truth, you _want_ to die. That explains why you target State Alchemists. Not only are they the source of your pain, you're hoping they'd end it, too." Her eyes regarded the raging man before her, sympathetically. "What a sad, lonely, pitiful man you are."

The scarred man had enough of the girl's nonsense! He was practically twitching in fury and rage. He'll end her now to shut up that impudent mouth of hers.

Orihime collapsed on the ground, coughing out blood. She was too weak and damaged to move as the man came charging at her in a fit of blind rage.

Okay… So maybe arousing him in her weakened state wasn't the best idea, if she can't even get up to defend herself.

"Orihime!" Edward shouted, fearfully. "Run! Hurry!"

"Brother's right!" Alphonse yelled, worried that the man would seriously kill her this time. "Run away! He'll kill you for sure this time!"

If only she could. She was too weak to move. And even she could, she wouldn't leave the boys here to die. They were her friends!

Suddenly, out of the blue, a gun shoot sounded out, saving the ginger haired girl from the dark skinned man's wrath.

Hazy, gray eyes glanced around to see people in military uniforms surrounding the area. Looks like she was saved. The adrenaline that was keeping her awake was slowly fading away. Orihime only registered the sound of someone shouting her name before she completely blacked out.

* * *

The first thing that Orihime could register was pain. A numbing pain on her right torso. She groaned, groggily trying to open her eyes. However, lifting her eyelids was more difficult than she anticipated.

After what seems like hours of trying and failing, but was really only mere minutes, she finally managed to pry her eyes up. The only thing she could make out was white and the smell of disinfectant.

"Orihime!" a familiar voice shouted her name in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! Brother! She's awake!"

She was immediately ambushed by a blur of red and gold. The haziness began to fade away and she could clearly see Edward hovering beside the bed she was occupying, worry and relief shining through his golden orbs.

The auburn haired girl tried to sit up, but winced at the pain. A gentle hand forced her to lay back down.

"You shouldn't move, Orihime," Edward informed her, tenderly. "You're still wounded."

Out of curiosity, Orihime lifted the blanket and the hospital she was wearing to reveal her torso was wrapped in bandages. She let out a weak laugh. "So… It wasn't a dream, after all," she muttered to herself. She really did stand up to a vicious serial killer.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

The auburn haired girl glanced over to see Ed glaring at her in both anger and worry. "Why didn't you run away? Did you think you stood a chance against Scar? Don't throw away your life over a stupid reason like that!" He was shaking in anguish, relief, anger, and guilt. "What you did out there was stupid! Just stupid!"

She knew that was being lectured, but she couldn't help the pleasant grin that spread across her lips as she let out a frivolous giggles, hiding her smiling face from Edward's displeased eyes.

The blond alchemist's scowl deepened. "That isn't something to laugh about!"

"I know, I know," Orihime said in between fits of giggles. She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Edward, for worrying about me." She glanced over at the half destroyed suit of armor sitting at the corner. "And you, too, Alphonse."

Ed's could feel his cheeks heat up a little while Alphonse let out a sheepish laugh. If he had his arms, he'd rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

Edward turned away, scoffing. "Well… Just don't do something obnoxiously stupid like that again, you idiot."

He turned away from her, a fluid of emotions running through him. When he saw her facing down Scar and nearly getting herself killed trying to protect him and his brother, he was so scared. Panic and endless fear and worry gripped at his core. He was helpless as he watched that murderous psychopath beat her within an inch of her life. He hated that he was powerless to prevent her from being this injured.

When the military arrived to stop Scar's assault, he was driven by relief and guilt. Orihime was saved. But even though she was spared death, Ed couldn't help the overwhelming guilt that coursed through him. It was his fault that she got into this mess. That man was targeting State Alchemist like him, and she got wrapped up in _his_ problems and nearly died!

"Hey, listen!"

Orihime perked up at the sound of Edward's dramatic voice, his golden eyes lighting up with assertive determination and presumptuous confidence, pointing a demanding finger at her. Although, she could see his cheeks were tainted red. In embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell.

"I'm not the one who's going to protected by you, okay? From now on, you'd be protected by me! No excuses! Got it?"

It took a moment for her to register his words, and when she did, she could help the joyous fits of giggles that burst from her lips.

Ed frowned, the blush not leaving his face. "I wasn't trying to be funny! I was being serious!"

"I know. Sorry, Edward."

Even though Orihime apologized that didn't stop her laughter. And hearing the sound of her carefree voice, Edward let out a small smile of his own.

At least everything was back to normal. For now.

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the end of chapter fifteen! Hoped you enjoyed it! Wow, this chapter...was a lot easier to write than I thought. I thought it'll take me weeks, but really only took a couple of days. The first half was longer than I anticipated. There are a few things I'd like to address though…**

 **One, I hoped Edward's anger and distrust towards Orihime wasn't totally OOC of him. To me, I always believed Edward is a man of science [and, technically, he is], and finding something unfathomable seems to be a scientist's, in this case, Edward's pet peeve. After all, this was the _second_ time he witnessed Orihime doing something without following the laws of Equivalent Exchange. And giving his past and his cynicism, his life was practically ruined by Equivalent Exchange. I can understand his jealousy and frustration towards Orihime disobeying the same laws that he tried to many years ago. And yet, unlike him, she wasn't punished for it [from his perspective]. And remember, this is still the point where he still thinks Orihime's abilities are some type of alchemy. But I still don't agree with him yelling at her and making her cry. At least they made up at the end. Sort of.**

 **Two, Orihime vs. Scar… Yeah, I wasn't planning on a big fight scene. Like I said, Orihime isn't going to be much of a fighter in this fanfic. She's there for healing and support. She is a pacifist, after all. And this is probably the closest Orihime is** _ **ever**_ **going to get in a fight with another character. But damn, I was feeling a lot of different emotions while writing it. Warmth and joy that she was trying to protect Edward and Alphonse and stall Scar long enough for the military arrive, and fear that the military might not make it in time. So relieved when they did.**

 **And three, I feel like there might be some of you they'd say, 'but Orihime has fought tons of people, there's no way she'd lose to Scar'. Um, as much as I like to agree with you, there are two things I'd like to say. First off, Orihime has only ever fought a few Hollows, so she lacks the battle experience that Ichigo and the others have. That's why she left quite a few openings, which Scar used to demolish her. Just because her powers are, as some would say, nigh invincible, if she doesn't have the experience nor the mindsight, it practically can't be used to their full effect. But she's getting there. Don't worry, she's getting there.**

 **Alright! In the next couple of chapters Winry would make her appearance. How would Orihime and Winry interact? *rolls eyes* Like you guys don't already know. Orihime gets along with** _ **everyone**_ **[except villains]. Anyway, I'm really excited for Winry to make her debut in this fanfic. I know I said I'm not that big of fan of Edward/Winry, but I still love the girl! She's so cool and loveable, especially when she goes into geeky mode over automail. I… I just adore her!**

 **But for now, the next chapter would be Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime running into Dr. Marcoh on the way to Resembool. And something unexpected happens. Something Orihime believed wasn't possible in this world. Find out what that is in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, please leave any comments, suggestions, and questions you have in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	16. Seeing is Unbelieving

**(A/N: Here's chapter sixteen of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'! Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime stop for an unexpected visit to Dr. Marcoh and something unprecedented happens. Find out what it is later in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **sacke110: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. I think it's stated somewhere, I think around the Soul Society arc, that, although Orihime can heal herself, it takes more time and energy for her to heal herself than to heal someone else. Which also explains why she doesn't simply heal her broken arm after she was beaten by Yammy. How much time and energy is never stated, just that it takes longer, uses more spirit energy, and fairly more difficult.**

 **risedragon0009: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the Orihime vs Scar fight and the realism I played into it. Honestly, if Orihime had more battle experience prior to the fight, she would've won, or at the very least, not be as wounded as she was. But the secondary reason, if you think of it romantically, is a gender flipped version of a rescue romance. You know, instead of boy saves girl from death, girl saves boy from it, or at least tries to in this case. Essentially, it would kickstart the romance between Edward and Orihime. Though, the romance would still be slow and gradual and full of drama and all that involves the concepts of romance, it would be traced back to that very moment Orihime protected Ed from Scar. I was so happy because I've been planning for quite a while to start their romance like that. And i'm glad you didn't think Ed's jealousy wasn't OOC of him. I was kind of afraid he was.)**

* * *

Seeing is Unbelieving

Orihime was enjoying a nice, quiet train ride towards Resembool. She was so excited to meet Edward's mechanic and the place where he grew up. She felt like a little kid on a field trip. She remembered how insistent and stubborn she was to come along with them, despite Edward's protest.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Once the laughter died down, Orihime looked Edward straight in the eye, taken note of the flappiness of the right sleeve of his signature red coat. She remembered that man, Scar as Ed called him, destroyed his right arm, his robot arm._

" _What's the next course of action?" she asked, glancing over at the two boys, curiously._

 _Both brothers hesitant, staring at each other for a brief moment before turning back at bed ridden girl._

" _We're going to pay a visit to my mechanic," Edward answered._

 _The ginger haired beamed. "Your mechanic? Sounds great!"_

" _Yeah…," Alphonse spoke, slowly, unsure on what to say. "Brother and I think it's best that you stay here and get some rest, Orihime."_

 _The girl pouted. "Why?" she whined._

" _Because you're too injured to be out of the hospital!" Ed said, more forcibly than he intended._

 _Orihime scoffed at the ridiculous notion. "Did you guys forget I can simply heal myself?" And to prove her point, Soten Kisshun activated, forming an orange dome shield around her. She could already feel the healing process taking effect, albeit slowly. It was always took much more concentration and spirit energy to heal her own injuries than that of her friends._

" _Even so, you still can't come," the blond alchemist rejected, his eyes boring into hers, intensely._

 _The auburn haired girl wasn't one to back down either. "I told you I'm fine, Edward!" she argued, heatedly._

" _Then who's going to look after Nina?! Did you forget? It was your idea that we keep her with us instead of sending her to Hughes or someone else reliable than a couple of adventurous teens like us."_

 _Orihime blinked her eyes, her expression twisting into one of thoughtfulness. "Then… We'll simply take Nina and Alexander with us," she said, simply, as if it was the most obvious solution._

" _What?!" Ed yelled, flabbergasted. "No!"_

" _We can't take Nina with us, Orihime," Alphonse interjected. "It's too dangerous!"_

 _The ginger haired girl raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Dangerous? I thought we were only visiting your mechanic?"_

" _Yeah, but-"_

" _Look, you guys," she said, cutting Al off. "I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm just worried about Nina, okay?"_

 _The Elric brothers' expressions softened._

" _We know, Orihime," the soul binded armor replied, understanding in his voice. "We are too."_

" _That's not all I'm worried about," she continued. "It's my first time doing something like that, and I just want to keep an eye on Nina to make sure there are no aftereffects."_

 _What she was admitting was partially true. However, whether Nina was going to live or not wasn't the issue. Orihime already knew the little girl was going to survive. The problem was that there was something inside her that the auburn haired girl just couldn't ignore anymore. That burning feeling she felt inside her soul when she was trying to split apart the fusion of her and Alexander's souls._

 _It was easy enough to disregard it as something Shou Tucker did when he transmuted her and her dog into a talking chimera. But now… Now, she wasn't sure that was the case. The flame just kept getting stronger and stronger, and Orihime could feel Nina's spiritual pressure increasing, slowly but gradually. Right now, it was slightly above average human level, even for someone as young as her. It was almost as if there was a flickering flame burning inside her soul, waiting to burst through in a blaze of spirit energy._

 _The ginger haired girl was both confused and concerned for the girl. If she does somehow gain spiritual powers of her own, what would she do? She should she prevent Nina from discovering them, or let her embrace her new destiny? A twisted destiny that forced upon the poor girl by her and the girl's father._

 _The more she thought about, the more guilt and remorse gripped at her heart. She knew she did the right thing by saving her, but she didn't think there was a possibility of the off chance that she'd might gain spiritual powers of her own. In fact, she didn't think anyone from this world could._

 _The only thing Orihime could hope for that she was just being paranoid and that there was no reason for Nina to unleash her inborn, innate powers._

 _As fearful as her rumanitions were, the ginger haired girl didn't let it show on her face, staring at Edward with a determined gaze._

 _Edward glared at her long and hard before sighing in defeat. "Fine. But it's your responsibility to look after her until we hit Resembool."_

 _Orihime smiled, widely. "Yay!"_

(END OF FLASHBACKS)

Orihime's eyes darting to Edward's and Nina's sleeping forms. Edward always looked so worry free and peaceful when he sleeps. So different from his usual grumpy self.

The little girl, though, had awaken up from her short coma only yesterday, and, thankfully, she didn't remember being turned into a talking chimera. So that was one problem to avoid, she hoped. For the time being… She was sure Nina would remember it one day, and that what she was dreading. At least now, it'll give her time to joy a semi normal life before it all goes straight to hell.

Although, Nina was a bit disheartened when she learned that her father had moved away as Edward put it. She knew he was lying to protect the little girl. Shou Tucker was supposed to be sentenced to jail, but was, unexpectedly, killed by Scar instead.

Orihime didn't know what to feel about that. She didn't like the man very much. He experimented on his own daughter for crying out loud! But now Nina was orphan with no one to look after her because the ginger haired girl knew she couldn't keep her with them forever. She's going to have to drop her off somewhere one day.

Well, she'd figure all this out when the time comes.

* * *

Edward wake up to the sound of a child's laughter. He turned his head towards the sound to see Orihime and Nina drawing something on a black notepad.

"Looks like you lose again, Nina," Orihime teased the little girl.

"That's no fair!" Nina pouted. "You know this game more than I do!"

The ginger haired girl let out a bark of laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Edward asked, curiously, grabbing both girls' attentions.

The brown haired girl smiled brightly at him. "We are playing tic tac toe," she answered, her eyes beaming.

Ed hummed in disinterest and yawned as the train came to stop. He was suddenly crushed against the window by Major Alex Louis Armstrong. To put simply, the Major was assigned as their bodyguard while they travel to Resembool in the case that Scar comes back to finish the job. Orihime found his hammy enthusiasm really entertaining and funny. And the way he rips his shirt off in exeraggated joy even more hilarious.

"Marcoh? Dr. Marcoh? Is that you?" Armstrong called to a man. He was tall with wrinkles around his face, and some gray hairs, indicating his old age. Or at least, he was getting there. "It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong, from Central!"

The man's eyes widened in recognition before they turned into absolute fear. Without a moment to spare, he sprinted away from them as if his life depended on it.

"A friend of yours?" Ed asked the Major.

"He's from Central. A talented State Alchemist. He was researching the possibility medical applications of alchemy. But after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing. He just disappeared," he explained.

A flicker of determination flashed across Edward's golden eyes. Without warning he bounced off his seat.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Orihime asked as she watched him leaving the train.

"I'm going after that Dr. Marcoh. He might know something about bio-alchemy," he replied as he leapt off the train.

* * *

As Orihime waited for Major Armstrong to haul Alphonse and Alexander out of the cargo hold, she could help but feel a bit...tense. The air around here was thick, heavy. It felt different from East City or anywhere else for that matter. Something ominous was polluting the atmosphere making the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time. She bit her inner lips as she tried to stave off her anxiety.

"Hey."

The ginger haired girl had to keep herself from jumping and screaming when Ed placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. She steeled her worry filled trouble and faced him with a carefree smile.

"It's time to go…" He seemed to pause for a second. "It's something wrong, Orihime? You seem a little anxious," he said, a hint of concern filling his voice.

When he called out to her, she didn't answer, and when he placed a hand on her shoulder, her body stiffened a bit before relaxing when she recognized it was only him. There also seemed to a bit of anxiety and trepidation that crossed her face for a split second before it, too, contorted into her usual carefree, happy expression.

"Uh…? Orihime's brain was wracking for an explanation for her uneasiness. "The sky is just weird today," she replied, lamely.

Ed gave her an incredulous look. "The sky is weird?"

She nodded her head, vigorously. "Yeah! It's like it's ripping apart. Like there's an earthquake in the sky! Can you believe that?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with exaggerated alarm.

" _No, I can't,"_ he thought, deadpanned. The blond alchemist had to prevent himself from glaring at the girl and her absurd imagination. "You can drive a man nuts sometimes, you know that?" he sighed.

The girl only let out a sheepish laugh.

But deep down she was relieved that he didn't take her seriously. She didn't want to cause him to worry for nothing. He already had enough to deal with. She just hoped that it was only a false alarm.

* * *

The five of them began searching for Dr. Marcoh, and thanks to Major Armstrong astoundingly accurate drawing of the doctor, they were able to track him down at the far side of town.

Orihime stopped Edward from opening the door, frowning at him. "Don't open door without permission, Edward," she scolded him. "That's rude."

Golden eyes rolled in exasperation as ignored her warning, and opened the door anyway. As soon as he did, he was met with a gun to his face, much to his fear and dismay. He let out a surprised yelp as he barely managed to dodge the bullet, his whole body shaking in fear.

The ginger haired girl shook her head, as if sighing at Edward's impatience. If he had just waited for someone to open the door that wouldn't happened.

"Alright, tell me what you three are doing here!" Dr. Marcoh yelled at them, his gun shaking in his fear stricken hands. "Have you come to take me back?"

Armstrong approached the man, his remaining hand up in a peaceful manner. "Please, doctor, calm down," he said, trying to soothe the man's fears.

"I don't ever want to go back! Anything but back!"

"That's not it. Please, listen."

"Then you've come to silence me then?!"

"No, nothing like that…"

Orihime could see the Major beginning to lose his temper as the frightened former State Alchemist was shooting out his accusations and fears about the reasons why they were here. Something inside him seemed to snap, and he unceremoniously tossed the crate holding Alphonse at the poor man, cutting off his frightful rants.

"Unless you want my time, please calm down!" the Major shouted, angrily.

"Big brother Al!"

"Alphonse!"

Nina and Edward exclaimed worried as the Al was thrown like a sack of potatoes, comically crushing Dr. Marcoh.

* * *

The group gathered around in a table in Marcoh's small house. Nina was playing quietly in a corner with Alexander.

"So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out in the countryside?" Major Armstrong questioned the doctor. "If the rumors were true, you took top secret research materials with you."

Dr. Marcoh clenched his hands together. "I couldn't handle it anymore," he said, his voice trembling with remorse. "Order or no order… To have to dirty my hands researching that _thing_ was too much."

"And what thing was that?" Edward asked, his curiosity piqued.

The doctor tensed, his eyes filled with misery and sorrow. "It took so many lives… During the Civil War, so many innocents died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying and never atone for the horrible things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor to save lives instead of taking them."

"Doctor, what exactly were you order to do research on?" the Major asked.

There was a melancholic pause. "The Philosopher's Stone."

All the occupants' eyes widen in shock and awe at the revelation, except for Nina, who was oblivious to the whole conversation.

"The top secret materials I took were my research documents and the stone itself."

"You mean you still have it?!" Edward shouted, a mixture of exhilaration and agitation hidden within his tone. "You mean it's here?!"

Orihime knew that the Philosopher's Stone was something Edward and Alphonse were searching for a long time. She felt happy for the boys as they were getting one step closer to their goal. She could even see the joy and excitement radiating off them.

The former State Alchemist silently reached out into his coat pocket, and pulled a vial containing a bright red liquid.

"How could that be the stone?" Ed muttered, voice filled with disbelief. "It's a liquid…"

The doctor uncapped the vial and poured it onto the table. Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong stared in fascination as it formed into a spherical shape instead of spilling across the table. Orihime, on the other hand, stared at the object in horror.

She could feel the cluster of spirit energies emitting off the stone. It was jumbled, mixed but uncoordinated, and overall, _it was alive_! The ginger haired girl could sense souls that occupied the stone. Their pain and despair… It was overwhelming. And worst of all, if the spiritual pressure of an average person is almost unrecognizable due them lacking any spirit energy… To be able to feel such a large amount in one object… That must mean there are dozens, if not hundreds of human souls residing in that stone!

"The Sage's Stone. The Grand Elixir. The Celestial Stone. The Fifth Element. Just as the Philosopher's Stone has many different names, it can come in many different forms. It's not necessarily a stone."

Nobody seemed to notice the unrestrained spiritual energy oozing from the stone, like Orihime did. And since it's leaking out freely and constantly without being suppressed, no doubt it's going to attract attention. Unwanted attention.

The auburn haired girl abruptly leapt off her chair, her sudden action startling the four men in the room.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Alphonse asked, his hollow voice dripping with concern as he witnessed gray eyes widen in dreadful trepidation as they locked onto the stone.

Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat. "Dr. Marcoh… Did you…?"

Her question was cut short when the sound of a screeching howl caught her attention. Her eyes widened in recognition. She knew this all too familiar sinister, hair raising shriek. She ignored the looks of confusion she was receiving as she glanced out the window, apprehensively.

"What was that howling?" Nina questioned, her eyes wide with fright. Alexander whimpered in fear, tucking his tail down and pressing his ears against his head.

Edward scrunched his eyebrows, puzzled by the girls' jumpy behavior, staring at them incredulous. "What howling?"

When the screaming rang again, the little brown haired girl squealed in both surprise and terror and ran towards the blond. She held onto his only remaining arm, as if trying to shield herself from whatever it is that was frightening her.

This confused the blond alchemist even more. "What's wrong, Nina? Why are you so scared?" Ed asked her, his tone laced with worry.

He got his answer as the sound of a large explosion rang loudly outside. The force of it was strong enough to slightly shake the house.

"What was that?" Alphonse questioned in alarm.

"Could be a terrorist attack?" Major Armstrong inquired.

"If so, we have to stop them before they get innocent people involved in their crappy causes," Edward growled.

* * *

Edward stared at the giant crater laid out before him. "This must be where the explosion came from," he muttered.

"But there's no one here," Alphonse observed, his voice laced with confusion, looking at the large hole from his place on Armstrong's shoulder. "How can that be? Do think it was a bomb?"

Ed shook his head, negatively. "If it was a bomb, the ground would've been charred, but instead it just looks like someone just punched a hole in it."

This whole thing was puzzling him. Edward tried checking the area for footprints or any signs of an alchemical transmutation, but nothing came up. Just like he said, it just looked like someone punched the ground. But they must've really powerful to create a hole this huge. And it didn't seem like any of the civilians saw anyone or anything coming out of the crater. But how can that be?

"Don't go near that!"

The blond alchemist tilted his hand towards Orihime. Her expression was twisted into a mixture of anxiety and alarm.

As he opened his mouth to question her, Edward's golden eyes widened in shock as several civilians were bisected right before his eyes, their bloods staining the ground.

He could faintly hear the sound of the screaming townspeople as they suddenly witnessed a few of their own get viciously torn apart by an unknown force. His mouth stared at slack jawed as their remains mysteriously disappeared, only leaving the splotches of blood on the ground.

"Edward, look out!"

He pushed onto the ground, rather roughly by Orihime. He watched in shock and bewilderment as part of her yellow shirt ripped across her left shoulder, tearing the skin underneath. She let out a short scream of pain as she clutched her shoulder, trying fruitlessly to stop the bleeding.

The ginger haired girl stood in front of the mystified blond, protectively, gray eyes narrowed, dauntlessly. "Edward, stay behind me."

"What the hell's going on, Orihime?" Ed yelled, showing his alarm and frustration. "What's happening?"

"I'd tell you right now that we are not in ghostbusters," she answered, rather calmly.

He frowned. He couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

Luckily, he supposed, Nina answered his unasked questions for him.

"Big brother, what's that?" she asked, pointing a shaking finger in front of her, her blue eyes wide with fear.

Golden eyes glanced around him, but he couldn't see anything. "What's what? What are you looking at Nina?" he questioned the girl, his voice shook with confusion. "There's nothing there."

"Look!" Nina shouted, her finger waving in front of her, frantically. "It's like the sky is forming into a shape of big, scary spider! See? Right in front of us, big brother Ed!"

When the she saw the shimmering of what looked like the outline of claw coming at her, she let out a fearful scream. Good thing, Orihime activated her Santen Kesshun to block the oncoming attack.

"Don't bother, Nina," Orihime told the frightened, little girl as she clutched Alexander's fur for dear life. "Edward, you can't see it, can you?"

Edward knew that the question was directed at him. "See what?" he yelled, clearly getting frustrated at the lack of plausible answers. What the hell were Orihime and Nina looking at? And Alexander was constantly barking at whatever imaginary being was standing in front of them.

Ed wracked his brain, trying to figure out what was going on. There's no way he'd believe in ghosts or some other nonsense like. The notion that ghosts actually exist was scientifically impossible. It must be some alchemist using his alchemy to cloak his appearance.

"Of course you can't see it. You can't even feel it's aura. It's my fault for getting you in this mess. I knew I should have followed my intuition." Orihime muttered. Her voice didn't sound condescending at all, but rather it was laced with condemned contrition and hardened determination. "Just stay back, Edward, and watch your brother and Nina. I'll handle this!"

Orihime glared at the Hollow sneering down at her. She knew she felt a Hollow nearby, but she choose to ignore it thinking that maybe it was just her imagination. Or it was simply powerful enough or didn't know how to control its spiritual pressure, causing her to feel it from her world. How naive she was to think that Hollows wouldn't exist in this world too. The only question is… Was the Hollow accidentally transported into this world like she was, or was this some poor soul that fallen into despair and ultimately hollowfied. Either way, she needs to destroy it before it causes any more harm.

The Hollow was a simple mixture of what seemed like a spider body with a tail of a centipede. Each of its six clawed shaped legs dug into the ground, twitching impatiently. A hole in the middle of its chest was a definite indication that the monster glaring hungrily at her was a Hollow.

The mouth of its hollow mask curled up into a gleeful, maniacal grin as it opened its mouth. **"Take care of me, huh?"** it spoke in a haughty voice, chuckling evilly. **"Such a gutsy woman, aren't you?"** It laughed even louder. **"It's been such a long time...a very long time since anyone was actually able to see me. And the first person that does is a woman, no less."**

Without warning, it shoot a strange fluid from its mouth. The ginger haired girl stared wide eyed as it connected with her left shoe. She tried pulling her foot away from the substance, but to no avail. She let out a short painful yelp as the Hollow's claw sliced across her left thigh, tearing her flowing pink skirt and leaving a gash that was too deep but not to shallow either. It's almost as if the Hollow was trying to slowly torture her to death instead of making it quick like it did with the civilians earlier.

The auburn haired girl ignored her friends worried filled, frantic, confused cries as she glared defiantly at the Hollow before her.

" **Yes, I'm going to enjoy killing you,"** the Hollow announced, a maniacally gleam in its eyes. **"Why don't make this a game for me, little girl? I rather like the idea of chasing down my prey as they run in fear for their life, especially the women."** A clawed leg reached over placed itself under Orihime's neck, forcing her head up. **"Please do make this exciting for me. If you don't…"** It lifted its head up, spitting out that fluid in the air, but it was larger than it hit her with and exploding into a rain shower, hitting everything it touched. She quickly activated her triangular shield to protect herself and her friends from the foul substance. The Hollow glanced back down at her, menacingly. **"...Well, you don't want to involve your friends, do you?"**

Orihime gritted her teeth, begrudgingly know the Hollow was right. There was no way she could fight it here without getting innocent people involved.

"Edward, everyone, stay here and don't move," she instructed, seriously. "Don't follow me. I'd promise to come back alive."

"Come back alive?" Edward questioned, his voice filled with anger and worry. "What are you talking about?! What the fuck is happening, Orihime?!"

"How'd you get all those cuts?" Alphonse asked, fearfully. How can they fight an enemy they can't see?

Unfortunately for the Elric brothers, the auburn haired girl didn't answer their distraught questions. She merely removed her feet from her left shoe, turned around, and dashed away, not before snatching the Philosopher's Stone from Dr. Marcoh's hands with a quick 'sorry' in her wake.

"Wait!" the doctor shouted after her. "Where are you going with the stone?"

Edward growled under his breath, getting extremely frustrated with Orihime's odd behavior, glaring at the direction she left in. "Damn girl. Is she out of her fucking mind?" He glanced over at Major Armstrong. "Major, you look after Al, Nina, and the doctor," he ordered. "I'm going after Orihime."

"Understood," the Major nodded.

"Careful, brother," Al said as he watched Ed run off in the direction Orihime went.

* * *

Orihime ran through the streets of the small town, trying desperately to find an isolated place to confront the Hollow. She quickly shielded herself from another one of the Hollow's attacks.

She clutched the Philosopher's Stone she held in her hands, knowing, without a doubt, that it attracted the Hollow to this town in the first place. A stone that houses hundreds of human souls is like giving a Hollow a huge cake. A human stuffed cake.

The ginger haired girl hid herself in an alley, her brain wracking frantically with ideas on what to do with the stone.

" _What should I do?"_ she contemplated, glancing around and keeping her guard up in case the Hollow finds her. _"How can I suppress the spiritual energy in the stone?"_ She slapped her hand into her forehead, feeling hopelessly lost. _"If only Rukia was here, she'd know what to do."_ She stared at the red vial containing the stone, gravely. _"Maybe I should just reject it out of existence…"_

Suddenly the wall of the building exploded. Her Santen Kesshun protected Orihime from getting crushed from the rubble. She tried move away when a claw came straight her, however, when she tried to move her left… The muscles in her leg was rather sluggish for some reason. The claw managed to graze her left ankle.

In retaliation, the ginger haired girl shot Tsubaki at the offending appendage, cutting off one of the Hollow's legs. The Hollow roared in pain. **"You little bitch!"** it screeched out, furiously, destroying the rest of the building in a fit of rage. Luckily, with the Santen Kesshun still activated, it prevented the destroyed building from squashing her.

Orihime navigated herself through the rubble. She barely managed to sidestep another attack, the claw barely grazing her right forearm. As if knowing she'd dodge the attack, the Hollow sprayed it's fluid at her, sticking her back against a large rock.

" **Gotcha!"** the Hollow smirked, maliciously. Its claw flew towards her in an attempt to kill. Unfortunately for the Hollow, it smashed against her Shiten Koshen, causing its attack to backfire and a orange beam to slice through two of its legs, leaving one back leg left on its right side and two legs on its left out its original six legs.

The Hollow screamed in pain. While it was withering, Orihime used her Koten Zanshun to destroy the rock entrapping her. However, when she tried to run away, her left leg remained frozen. In fact, she felt numb, she could barely feel it.

"What's going on?" she cried out her confusion as she tried using her hands to move her frozen limb.

" **It looks like it's finally starting to take effect."** Gray eyes shot towards the Hollow as it glared at her, menacingly. **"My claws have a special poison in them that causes whatever it cuts to become paralyze. Can't have my prey outrunning me for too long. This a battle you'd lose!"**

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime quickly chanted, swiftly blocking another oncoming attack. Nevertheless, the resulting collision caused the girl to flew back a few feet and land on her back hard.

She let out a yelp of pain as she clutched her right torso. She hasn't fully recovered from her last fight with Scar. She didn't fully heal herself as she told Edward and Alphonse as not to worry the boys. Though, she did manage to heal most of her internal injuries. She lifted up her shirt to see, thankfully, that it wasn't bleeding, but the skin was an irritating red color.

Gray eyes glanced around… With all this rubble, it'd be pretty hard to fight. She'd needed to find smoother ground. She half dragged herself into an empty street, being grateful that no one was around. She could feel her right arm becoming numb as she clutched her right torso with her left hand.

"I need to finish this fast," the auburn haired girl panted out, feeling exhausted. She snuck behind an abandoned truck and crouched down. "Soten Kisshun," she whispered, the orange healing dome forming around her. Hopefully, she could heal herself enough to stop the bleeding. She needed to focus all her spirit energy to attack. She's the only person who could destroy that Hollow. She couldn't afford to die!

Orihime deactivated her healing dome, but stayed put where she was to allow her body to rest and replenish her spirit energy. She immediately froze when felt something on her shoulder. She craned her head around so fast, it almost sounded like her neck snapped.

The auburn haired girl sighed in relief when she was met with the golden eyes of Edward Elric. His face was set in a deep scowl.

"What hell is wrong with you?" Edward yelled. "Why'd you run off like that?" His eyes softened when he to in her form. Parts of her clothing were torn up and there were cuts across her arm and leg. "What happened to you, Orihime?" he asked, concerned.

She clenched her right arm, unable to look him in the eye. How could she tell him that there was a vicious, invisible monster with a white mask and a hollow hole in its chest that's wrecking havoc, and that nobody could see it except her?

"Edward, you shouldn't have followed me," Orihime finally spoke, soberly.

Edward frowned. "Orihime," he said, staring at the girl, intensely. "What...are you hiding?"

The auburn haired girl bit the inside of her lips. "I'm not… I'm not hiding anything."

"Orihime, I know you're lying," Ed stated, he placed his only hand to hold the girl's shoulder, prompting the girl to tilt her head towards him so they were staring eye to eye. "Why don't you trust me and Al, and tell us what's going on?" he questioned, crestfallen.

Orihime felt a slight bit of guilt swell inside her. "It's not that I'm trying to hide anything," she replied, despondently. "It's just- Edward, run!" she suddenly shouted with a panic filled voice

"What?" he said, confused. His golden eyes widened in pain as he felt something sliced across his left shoulder. The large gash went from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest.

The only thing his brain could register was the overwhelming sense of pain going across of his shoulder. His mind was too numb to let out an agonizing scream. The only thing he could was his body hitting the ground with a soft 'thud'.

What just happened? What attacked him?

"Edward!" Orihime screamed, horrified. Her triangular shield sprang to life to prevent the Hollow from killing the blond. Her Soten Kisshun enveloped the blond alchemist. "Just hang in there, Edward," she whispered, tenderly, trying to keep herself from panicking as she saw the blond alchemist drifting off. "I'll heal you."

This was her fault. Why couldn't she do a better job at protecting her friends?

"Wh-what...just...happened?" Ed choked out, painfully.

"Don't talk, Edward," she replied, softly. "You need to save your energy."

She limbly stood up.

"Where...are you going?"

The ginger haired girl gave him a subdued smile. "Don't worry about me, Edward. You just stay here and relax. I'll finish this."

She walked out from behind the abandoned truck, leaving a passed out Edward under the healing effects of her Soten Kisshun.

" **So, you decided to finally come out, huh, little girl?"** the Hollow sneered at the girl. " **Good, I was getting impatient. This game was starting to make me lose my appetite!"** it shouted, sending its claw straight at her.

Orihime's Shiten Koshen mercilessly deflected the Hollow's attacks. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to finish it off as it predicted that it's attack would backfire, and jumped into the air to avoid the oncoming blast.

Nonetheless, she fired Tsubaki at the airborne Hollow, effectively cutting it in half and destroying it.

Once satisfied when the Hollow disintegrated into nothing, the ginger haired girl collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. She had used her Shiten Koshen three times in a row in one day. That's taking a large toll in her spirit energy. Well, at least the Hollow was defeated.

Orihime limbly dragged herself to where to left Edward. She had to make sure he'd survive. She couldn't live with herself if he died because of her incompetence.

One dreadful thought plagued her mind though… Were there more Hollows out there in this world? And if so, how did they came to be? And where were the Soul Reapers?

Or did they came into this world the same way that she did?

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's the end of chapter sixteen of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'! I hoped you enjoyed it! As you can see Nina is starting to become spirits [somewhat]. The first signs that she's becoming spiritually aware.**

 **There's not much else to say, except, yes Hollows exist in this world [kind of]. It's not yet revealed whether they transported into the world of FMA the same way Orihime did, or they are just poor, unfortunate souls that have fallen due to regret and despair. Either way, it's bad, seeing as the only that could stop them is Orihime. At the moment.** **But they would become more important later on.**

 **And to add on to it, it's never explicitly stated that Hollows only exist in Orihime's world [if you dismiss the whole 'the author created their world' concept]. I can't believe I forgot this [and I believe most Bleach fans did or still do as well] is that, in hindsight, _any_ dead person, soul, ghost, or whatever you want to call them, have the potential to Hollowfy. Remember, all Soul Reapers, Hollows, Arrancars, etc., were once living human beings. Yes, I know... It's so mind blowing that they were alive once! It's just that they live for such a _long_ time that they forget their time as a human in the World of the Living. Shoot! I would, too, if my previous life was boring and insignificant compared to my new life. And especially, if I lived for _that_ long. You expect me to remember something that happened centuries ago? Uh, no... Unless, it's something drastically life changing.**

 **However, this is not confirming Hollows exist in the FMA world. I'm just saying any and all souls have a chance to turn into Hollows, if they don't pass on, according to the rules of the Bleach universe.**

 **Well, that's all. Please leave any comments, questions, and suggestions in a review and thanks for reading!)**


	17. The Mechanic and the Airhead

**(A/N: Here's chapter seventeen! Time for a little breather from all the action and drama. And Winry makes her debut! Yay! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Konohamaya Uzumaki: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I try to avoid rewriting the dialogue of the plot as much as possible. Like I'm following the Brotherhood plot line, but avoid re-scripting it, like you said. Though, it'll start to diverge from canon later on. Honestly, I did have problems with that when I first started writing fanfics. Practice makes perfect, right? Yeah, once Nina's powers develops, I imagine Edward being a little jealous. Not only do Bleach powers defy/ignore the laws of Alchemy, but he is also the youngest State Alchemist in history. So imagine Nina being younger and more powerful than him in his current age with just a little bit of training after her powers develop. That would frustrate him a bit. But do I believe that Ed won't bare a grudge for a long. Life's unfair and he should be used to it by now. And it's going to get worse with one awful truth after another that Orihime is too afraid to tell Edward and Alphonse in fear of ruining their semi normal lives. But that's for another time. And I'm also imagine Edward coming with some research theory about Nina's powers, and Orihime debunking his claims having first hand experience and everything. I've better stop. I've rambled long enough. So much for keeping responses short and simple.**

 **actionliker: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, it's hard to find decent Bleach crossovers with Orihime as the main character, seeing as she is the main heroine of Bleach. And before people start to rage, the definition of heroine is different in Japan than it is in the west. In the west, the main heroine could be described as the most prominent female character. But in Japan, it means the protagonist's love interest. Which is why Rukia is described as Ichigo's nakama [close friend/comrade], and Orihime is the heroine since she's Ichigo's love interest. But no Ichigo/Rukia and Ichigo/Orihime pairing fights please.**

 **Inquisitor [guest]: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I can't answer any of your questions now. It would be full of spoilers if I did. I just hope you keep reading and your questions would be answered eventually.**

 **And one more thing before we get on with the story. Orihime has avoided telling Edward and Alphonse, seeing as she doesn't want to get them involved in Hollow business. But she'll have to confess soon, so don't worry. And Edward has attained Dr. Marcoh's clue because how else would the plot move forward, otherwise?**

 **Okay... Now, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

The Mechanic and the Airhead

"So, this is Resembool?" Orihime questioned, excitedly. Her gray eyes glowed in wonder and glee as they scanned through the open wide space. "The scenery is so beautiful!" she awed. "And the air is so clean! Look! Sheep! C'mon, Nina!"

"Okay!" Nina agreed happily, riding on top of Alexander.

The ginger haired girl ran off, squeeling in happiness in the direction of where she spotted the white fleeced animals with Nina and Alexander on her tail.

"Don't run off on your own, Orihime!" Edward shouted, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. He let out a frustrated sigh. "It's like babysitting a five year old, and we already have Nina for that. So that makes it two five year olds."

After a week on the train ride, they finally arrived at their destination… Resembool. The place Edward and Alphonse grew up. And also home to Ed's mechanic.

* * *

Eventually, the group of five made it to a yellow house with a sign on front that said 'Rockbell Automail'.

"Is this the place?" Orihime asked, staring brightly at the building.

There was loud barking as black dog trotted over. What immediately caught her attention was the robot leg it sported. It went over and almost tackled Edward on the ground, fortunately, the blond alchemist managed to stay upright as the dog littered him with kisses.

Afterwards, it seemed to take notice of the auburn haired girl. It tentatively crawled her way. It took whiff of her to make sure she wasn't an intruding. Once confirming that she was just a friend, it licked her hand in acceptance before greeting the other three travelers.

"Hey, granny," Edward greeted a four foot tall old woman standing on the front yard, smoking a pipe.

"It's been a long time," the old woman greeted him back. She seemed to take notice of his three companions. "Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Orihime," he answered, pointing at the ginger haired girl. "That's Major Armstrong and those two playing with Den are Nina and Alexander."

"Interesting companions you got there," she noted, eyeing the three of them and the large, white dog. She turned her attention back towards the blond alchemist. "I know I haven't seen you in awhile, Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller."

Edward let out an irritated growl, a tick mark forming on his head. "Granny, you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say 'how _big_ you've grown lately, Ed'," he hissed out with controlled anger.

The old lady seemed to take great pleasure in getting the blond riled up. "And _why_ would I say something so clearly untrue?" she questioned with a slight snicker in her voice.

Ed promptly exploded. "I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI HAG!" He let out a painful yelp when he was suddenly struck in the head by a wrench.

"Edward! I thought I told to call first before you come back for maintenance!"

Orihime spotted a girl about her age glaring at the blond alchemist through blue eyes from the balcony. She had long blonde hair, which were a lighter shade than Edward's, tied into a ponytail with side swept bangs. She wore a revealing black tube top and a green jumpsuit with the top half unzipped. A green bandana adorned her head and brown gloves covered her hands.

"Winry!" Edward yelled angrily at the girl, now identified as Winry. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

The blonde girl merely laughed. "Welcome back!" Her eyes then spotted Orihime. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

Orihime perked up when she realized the girl's attention was now on her. "My name is Orihime Inoue," she introduced, bowing politely. "Sorry for the intrusion."

Winry smiled. "My name is Winry Rockbell, and that's my grandmother, Pinako Rockbell." She sent a devious glint towards Edward. "I have to wonder why someone as polite and pretty as you would travel with someone as rude and obnoxious as Edward."

Edward glared at Winry while Orihime blushed at the compliment.

"Now, now, let's all get inside," Pinako announced.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Winry shrieked, horrified. She stared, trembling in shock and dismay at the remains of Ed's automail, cradling them in her hand.

"Yeah, it's a little mashed up," Edward said, nonchalantly sipping a cup of coffee.

"A little mashed up?! A little?! Ed, do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this!"

"It's basically the same. It's just in smaller pieces," Ed smirked. The smirked was immediately wiped off his face due to a fist to the face courtesy of the irate blonde girl.

She turned attention towards Alphonse. "Don't tell me… Are you a little mashed up, too?" It looked like Al was about to respond, but was stopped by a vicious kick. "You guys are idiots. All you ever do is worry me."

"Oh!" Orihime beamed. "If you are Edward's mechanic, do you mind looking at a few designs?" she asked, shyly.

"Sure!" Winry smiled at the girl. "Are you interested in automail?"

"Kind of." The ginger haired girl dug into her pink bag and pulled out a medium sized sketchpad. She handed it over to Winry.

Winry flipped through it until she spotted a drawing of Edward. The blond alchemist glanced at the picture over his mechanic's shoulder.

His expression twisted into one of disapproval. "What the hell is this?" he shouted, disgruntled.

He was seeing a picture of himself in some weird futuristic setting. The bottom half of his body were replaced metal claws that fired missiles from it. His right arm seemed to be a device that shoots out fire, and eyes sprouted some sort of destructive beams. The drawing was actually really good! It was the absurdity of it that was unsettling to him.

"Why am I a monster? And why does it look like I'm destroying the city? Am I a villain?! Is that how you see me, you whack job?!" Edward yelled, his voice became higher and higher with each question.

Orihime laughed, sheepishly. "Sorry, I kind of got carried away."

"This is great!" Winry beamed, enthusiastically. "I'd loved to make this! Wouldn't you like it, Ed?"

Ed glared at the giddy mechanic. "Make it for someone else!" he snapped. "Not me!"

After much discussion over repairing Edward's automail, it was finally decided that it'll be done after three days.

Orihime blushed in embarrassment when her growling stomach caught everyone's attention.

The ginger haired girl tried to cover it up by exclaiming she wasn't hungry, but the hostesses weren't having any of it. Pinako offered to make them lunch. Orihime, not wanting to be to intrude, volunteered her assistance.

After much argument, the elderly Rockbell concede at the young woman's stubbornness. Nina chimed in that she want to make lunch, too, as she followed the duo into the kitchen.

* * *

"So… How long have you known Orihime?" Winry asked, as she was taking Ed's measurements.

Edward sat in the mechanic's workshop. The room smelled of oil and metal. No surprise seeing as there was nothing but bolts, screws, screwdrivers and other tools, and unfinished automail projects.

"Only a couple of months," Edward replied, simply.

Winry smirked, mischievously. "You two dating?"

Ed almost collapsed on the ground, his face was tinted beet red. "What the hell makes you think I'm dating Orihime?!" he screamed out.

The blonde girl pondered that idea a bit then shivered. "Yeah, I wouldn't want that kind of fate for the poor girl."

Edward glared at her, heatedly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"I'm actually surprised though," Winry pronounced, ignoring the blond alchemist's small outburst. "I've never thought you'd make another female friend, Edward."

"I have plenty of female friends!" Ed retorted.

"You're military friends don't count," Winry objected. Her face twisted into one of stern sadness. "Have you told her?"

Edward didn't need her to the elaborate to know what she was referring to. "No," he replied, lowly.

She let out a dejected sigh. "I'm not going to force you to tell her the reason why you need automail limbs and why Al's body is just a suit of armor." She straightened up to look him straight in the eye. "But Orihime's been with you for this long. She already knows by now that you guys got...problems. Don't you think it's time you tell her? I'm actually surprised she hasn't asked," she added as an afterthought.

Winry was right. Why haven't Orihime questioned the reason for Al's bodiless armor or that fact that his right arm and left leg were made of metal? In fact, she didn't freak out or act extremely surprised or astounded in discovering the fact that was his little brother was nothing but a soul bonded to a seven foot tall suit of armor.

To his genuine dumbfoundment though, the ginger haired girl didn't act any differently than how she acted before their secret was blown. She didn't look at them with pity or fear or amazement. He was honestly afraid of what she'll say once their secret was out after what happened in Liore. But now… He wasn't sure. Yeah, he was still scared, but a part of him was hoping she'll be understanding.

Hell, she hasn't even asked him why they were so hung up on finding the Philosopher's Stone in the first. She just went with it.

And they have been together this long. He and Al couldn't keep up the charade forever. They came this far, he might as well tell her.

Edward let out a sigh of defeat. "You're right, Winry. I'll tell Orihime. I'm genuinely surprised that she hasn't asked me by now. She hasn't even bother to question why Al and I are so desperate to find the Philosopher's Stone."

Winry smiled. "Well, you can tell her tonight." She sent down her measuring tape. "We better get going. Lunch should be done soon."

* * *

The Rockbells and there five guests sat around the dining table enjoying a huge feast of mashed potatoes, steak, and stemmed broccoli. Everyone got settled in, conversations and idle chatter immediately rang among the seven.

Orihime smiled. It was almost like a family reunion. She could see how close the Elrics were to the Rockbells. Honesty, Edward's and Winry's relationship almost reminded her of Ichigo's and Rukia's. The way they bicker to hide their deep affection for each other was all too similar.

She held down the green pit of jealousy that was forming in her heart. This was no time to be jealous! And besides, she should be happy that Ichigo found someone he loves, even if that person isn't her. No matter how much it hurts, she shouldn't be selfish and get in the way of his happiness.

"Orihime?"

Gray eyes glanced over at Winry still chewing on a piece of steak.

"How did you meet Ed and Al?" Winry asked.

Orihime swallowed the steak she was eating before replying. "It was only after a month since my stay in Greia that I met Edward and Alphonse. I kind of bumped into them in the street," she said, sheepishly. She perked up, excitedly. "You want to know the first thing I thought when I saw Edward?"

Edward turned his attention towards the animated girl, his interest piqued. The blonde mechanic leaned, lips curling into mischievous smile. Is she going to call him short or any other variation of the word?

"What was it? What was your first impression of Ed?" Winry egged on.

Orihime covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a laugh. Ed frowned at this. He didn't like where this was going. "Edward...reminded me…" She let out fits of giggles as Edward and Winry leaned in. "The way his shoulders tensed, the way his face was set into a permanent frown… It all reminded me of a puppy! He was like a puppy!"

Winry let out a boisterous laugh while Edward fell out of his seat, anime style.

He managed to pull himself up, his eyes narrowed at the girl. "I reminded you of a puppy?" he questioned, incredulously.

The ginger haired girl nodded, happily. "And when you scowled at me it was almost like a puppy growling. It was so funny! And when you go on one of your rants, it's similar to a puppy barking. It's hilarious!" she finished, letting out a joyous laugh.

Ed's face heated up in embarrassment and humiliation as sounds of laughter rang throughout the room at his expense.

"I never knew my brother was comparable to a puppy," Alphonse laughed from his corner in the room. "That's something I've got to keep in mind!"

"That's why Alexander likes big brother Ed so much. He's a dog just like him," Nina commented, innocently.

"All you stop laughing at me!" Edward snapped, angrily, face buried in his food.

"Okay, okay, everyone. Let's leave Edward alone before he blows a _short_ fuse," Pinako said, trying to get everyone to settle down, but her insult towards Ed's height only caused the laughter to increase.

"Shut up! I'm not short!" Ed shouted, furiously.

"If I may ask, what were you doing in Greia, Orihime?" Major Armstrong asked Orihime.

"Oh, nothing really. They needed a healer, so stayed there for quite awhile," the ginger haired girl.

"So, you're an alchemist, like Ed and Al?" Pinako inquired.

"...Kind of," she answered after a short pause. There was a bit of uncertainty and hesitance in her voice that caused the elderly Rockbell to raise an eyebrow, but she didn't comment.

"Where did you learn alchemy?" Winry asked.

"Well…" Orihime paused, trying to wrack her brain for a plausible excuse. How could she tell them that Hollow attacked her and her friends, and in her desperation to protect them, her Shun Shun Rikka activated for the first time? There's no way they'd believe her. They have no idea about the existence of fallen souls turned soul eating monsters in the first place.

"I had a teacher," she answered, simply deciding to skipping the die or fly part of her superpower awakening circumstance.

Edward perked up at this, as did Alphonse. "You had a teacher?"

The auburn haired girl nodded. "Yep! He was also a scientist." The Elric brothers were now more attentive than ever about Orihime's tale.

"A scientistic, huh. Is it someone we knew? Like is he famous?" Alphonse asked, taking an interest in the conversation.

" _Not in your world,"_ Orihime mentally said, ruefully. "Not really."

The Elrics' interests seemed to deflate a bit.

"What was like?" Winry inquired.

The healer gave a sheepish smile. "Well, he's very...eccentric, I should say."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Eccentric?"

Her facial expression turned into one of shy embarrassment. "Yeah… He likes playing jokes and pulling pranks and he teases us a lot, especially Ichigo. But he's really smart, strong, and always inventing these incredible inventions," she finished, animatedly waving her arms around. Afterwards, she went to take a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"How long did you study under him?" the Major asked.

"Only about two weeks," Orihime replied after swallowing.

"Two weeks?!" Edward yelled, flabbergasted. "He only trained you for two weeks?!"

"Well… Yeah," she admitted, confused by Ed's shocked expression of disbelief. "We really didn't have time to train any longer than two weeks. He mainly taught us the basics. The rest we learned through experience." She pondered this bit, lips pursed together, thoughtfully. "Actually… Now that I think about it… His popular form of training method is for us to learn what we need and develop through personal experience."

"Why didn't you have time for more training?"

"Huh?" Orihime tilted her head towards Al.

"You said that he only had time to teach you for a couple of weeks," he elaborated his question. "Why is that?"

"Oh, we were on a time limited mission. A rescue mission to be exact," she answered.

Orihime then proceeded to tell them about her, Ichigo's and the other's rescue mission to save Rukia from execution. Her experiences there, the battles that took place, the people she met, and the enemies she befriended. She explained the whole thing in such exuberant excitement and flamboyant and energetic gestures that it was hard not to get absorbed in her strange, mildly horrific tale.

She told them everything that happened in a less detailed fashion. She kept in mind to keep some key important facts out, such as the existence of Soul Reapers, all the supernatural aspects of the battle, and the fact that whole rescue took place in _an entirely different world_ , but other than that everything remained the same in it's more oriented fashion that the occupants in the room would understand.

She settled back into her meal after her story was through.

"So, let me get this straight… You had a teacher who trained you for only a couple of weeks, throw you into a rescue mission in a country you have little knowledge about, all for some girl you barely know?" Edward inquired, his eyes narrowed, dubiously. When he received an enthusiastic nod as his answer, his expression became even more incredulous. "Am I the only one seeing something fucking wrong with that?"

"If that's the kind of teacher Orihime had, I'm glad we stuck with our teacher, brother," Alphonse added with a slight shiver.

Edward paled a little. "Yeah, I thought I never imagine anyone worse than Teacher."

Armstrong took his shirt off, yelling something about a 'beautiful and heartfelt sentiment to risk life and limb to save a friend in need'. After being weirded out for a second, everyone just decided to ignore the overly emotional man.

Winry shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe someone would send you to throw away your life like that. I mean, you could've been killed Orihime!"

Orihime stopped mid chew and her gray eyes darted towards the blonde girl. "He didn't force us to go. We volunteered."

Edward couldn't look even more doubtful than he did now. The more she talked or explained herself, the more outlandish and far fetched everything sounded. No sane person would jump into war for a person _they barely met_.

"We all had our own reasons for going, and besides…" Orihime beamed brightly. "...Ichigo said he'll win."

Winry smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You seem bring up this 'Ichigo' person a lot, Orihime. Who is Ichigo?"

Orihime grinned. "Oh? I do?" She let out merry laugh that sounded a bit embarrassed. "Ichigo… Ichigo is a really...fantastic guy!"

Edward watched as Orihime described this 'Ichigo' guy. From his appearance to all his heroic deeds. As she was talking about him, he could see the minor changes in her usual attitude. For one, she seemed more passionate and cheerful, her smile was different than its usual ones. Though, it was smaller, it appeared to be more genuine and happy. Like it was reserved just for _Ichigo_. And gray eyes were lit with admiration, warmth, and devotion.

Why can't Winry praise him the way Orihime praises Ichigo? All he gets is a wrench thrown at him for all his efforts.

"So? Ichigo is some sort of vigilante?" Edward questioned, rather snidely.

"No, no," Orihime denied, quickly, ignoring Ed's bitterness. "I mean, it's true that he's been called a delinquent by our peers, but he really is a wonderful person! Of course, he can be a bit stubborn and reckless. He's brash, ill tempered, and arrogant at times." Her face became more sheepish with each passing moment. "And he also enjoys fighting. Quite a lot actually. I mean, he never actively looks for fights, but he does enjoy himself greatly when he's in one. I guess, it's the fact that he could test his skills against stronger and stronger enemies that he enjoys. I'm not making him sound all that great, am I?"

She smiled slightly, relaxing her posture. "But if look past all the initial flaws, Ichigo really is an awesome person! He's sweet and kind. Brave and strong. And he's always willing protect someone, especially the innocent and weak. Can you show me how design and make automail, Winry?" she asked, quickly changing the subject, feeling embarrassed and flustered talking about Ichigo. Not to mention her heart was rapidly pounding against her chest and her face was heating up. If she talked about the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper any long, she might openly declare she's in love with him to these people. And that's a humiliation she'd like to avoid.

Winry smiled brightly, her eyes lit up with glee. "Sure! You get see how wonderful automail is from an expert."

Edward rolled his eyes and snorted. "Automail freak."

"You need me, alchemy nerd," she bit back.

After lunch was over, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Orihime followed Winry to her workshop. Her gray eyes twinkled with excitement and wonder with all the tools and metals laid before her. She listened intently as the blonde mechanic went on extensive, exhilarating detail about each piece of equipment and their significance.

The ginger haired girl was amazed by this girl. Not only was she an excellent mechanical engineer and she always seemed like she had a vast knowledge about the human body, if creating a functional automail requires connecting _every single_ nerve to an attached metal limb for it to work properly is any indication.

It seemed like they've been talking about automail for hours. Winry sure gets geeky about automail. Orihime learned first hand that once a person gets her started, they are in for a very _long_ lecture about the beauty of automail engineering. She's about as passionate about automail as Edward and Alphonse are about alchemy.

She didn't want to be rude, but she could barely remember half the things the blond mechanic was saying. She decided to keep her lack of concentration to herself though, and simply nodded along with everything the blonde girl was saying.

"I'm really amazed, Winry!" Orihime exclaimed. "I can see how much Edward relies on you."

Winry started working on creating a new automail for Ed. "Oh, I don't think so," she said, denying the notion, letting out a wistful. "First off, he never tell me what's going on. He always keep me locked out, and he never so much as sent a single letter."

Orihime giggled. "I think that's how boys are. They let their actions speak louder than their words. The fact that Edward keeps secrets from you is because he doesn't want to put your life in danger."

The blonde girl sighed. "I guess, you're right, Orihime. But I really wish he'd be more careful. He's always so reckless! It worries me a lot that one day I won't be able see him again." She suddenly sent the ginger haired girl an impish grin. "So, this 'Ichigo' guy… Are you dating him?"

Orihime's face turned a beet red as she blinked, owlishly. "Eh?" was her oh, so intelligent response.

Winry's grin grew wider. "The way you talked about him was almost like girl gushing about her new boyfriend."

The healer immediately covered her embarrassed face with her hands. "Is it really that obvious?"

"That you're in love with the guy?" the mechanic inquired. "Yes. Yes, it is. A person has to be either really dumb or oblivious not to see it."

The auburn haired girl sighed, defeatedly. "I do like Ichigo," she admitted, her cheeks stained a dark red color. "A lot actually. I'm… I'm in love with him."

Winry cooed at that. It was so nice talking about girly things with another girl. All she ever talked to were Ed and Al, and being boys, they are never interested in romance or shopping or stuff in that nature.

"What made you fall for him?" she asked, excitedly.

The healer let a small smile graced her lips. "Lots of things actually. But if I were to pick one, it'll be because Ichigo 'saved' me. I don't want to go into a lot of details, but without him I wouldn't be where I am today. He inspired to me to be a better person, and I wouldn't have developed my powers this much," she elaborated, leaving out her kidnapping and her subsequent rescue. "This might be a little presumptuous for me to say, but if I were to have five lives, Ichigo would be the only man I'd fall in love with in every single one of them."

Winry's blue eyes widened in amazement and awe at Orihime's confession. She never met another person who loved someone so unconditionally as _this_! "Wow… He must be a really amazing guy. Have you told him about your feelings for him?"

"Uh...no," she said, gray eyes downcast.

The blonde mechanic frowned in shock. "W-why not?"

The auburn haired girl clenched her fist at her sides, trying to keep the lump in her throat down. "Be-because… He's in love with someone else." She could feel the unshed tears forming in her gray eyes. She couldn't allow them to fall. They would mean giving into her selfishness, and she couldn't do that to Ichigo and Rukia. It wouldn't be right of her to tear away their happiness just because she's heartbroken.

"The girl he loves… She's really kind and smart, strong and beautiful. She's always there to cheer Ichigo up, something I can't do. I-I really like her. I adore her! But… But I can't help but to feel a little jealous," she divulged, tearfully. "I'm an awful person, aren't I?" The tears were starting fall down, and Orihime's eyes darted to the ground, shamefully, feeling horrible that she couldn't keep them at bay. "I have no right to be jealous. I feel disgusted with myself for feeling this way. I-I really am a horrible person."

Orihime was shocked when Winry suddenly pulled her into a warm hug to stop her self hatred ranting. She patted the girl's hair, soothingly as she was sniffing loudly. Once the soft crying stopped, the mechanic pulled her back slightly, so she could look the healer in the eye.

"Stop that, Orihime," Winry remarked, gently and firmly. "You're a good person and a wonderful girl. I know Ed and Al thinks so too, if what they said about you is any indication, and any friend of theirs is a friend of mine. You're jealous? So what? It's perfectly fine to be a little jealous. I mean, what girl wouldn't feel a little resentful of a girl who stole the heart of a guy she likes? Honestly, I think you're pretty amazing to be envious of this girl and yet still call her a close friend. Most people would either hate their love rivals guts or break off their friendship if they found out they stole the object of their affections. You really are strong, Orihime."

Orihime wiped the rest of the teardrops away, letting out a tearful, tender smile. "Thanks, Winry! To tell the truth, you're the second person to tell me that."

"Well, you should take that advice to heart, and have more faith in yourself," the blonde mechanic replied, willfully.

The ginger haired girl giggled at that. She'd think about that, but she wasn't ready to confess her feelings to Ichigo anytime yet. The fact that Ichigo almost died because of her because she was too weak and over reliant on him is another problem. She won't confess her love until she's worthy to stand by his side as an equal, and not chasing his shadow anymore.

That's why she wants to become stronger!

* * *

After dinner, Orihime proceeded to the guest room Pinako generously allowed her to stay in while they housed here until Edward's automail was repaired. She changed into a simple and modest, baby blue nightgown with an unshowy low neckline. She dug into her pink bag, pulling out her sewing kit and the midnight blue scarf she was working on.

She didn't know how long she's been sewing for, meaning an hour or two before she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Orihime, you awake?"

It was Edward's voice on the other side.

"Uh, yeah… Give me a second." She set her tools down on a nightstand next to her hair clips. She went to open the door to reveal the blond alchemist standing on the other side. He was dressed in a blue shirt and boxers, and his hair was undone from its usual braid, letting it fall about freely. She could actually see how long and soft looking his blond hair was. It reached just past his shoulders.

There was something about the way he looked that caught her attention. His shoulders were tensed yet relaxed, and his eyes burned with stern determination as if he finally come to terms to tell her something serious.

The auburn haired girl opened the door wider to let Edward in.

Ed silently sat on the foot of the bed and Orihime followed suit. An awkward silence followed as she patiently waited for him to speak first. He finally tilted his head to face her.

"It took me a long time to decide," Edward said, slowly. "But I think it's time you know learned the truth, Orihime." His golden eyes were filled with a firm resolve. He came this far, there was no turning back now. "As you learned now, I lost my arm and leg and Al is just a soul bonded to a suit of armor."

"Yeah, I know."

"Of course," he snorted, sheepishly. "It was obvious after you found us when Scar practically tore us apart."

"I've known before that."

"Yeah, well- Wait… What?" Edward eyes widened in absolute shock as he did a rapid double take. Did he hear her right? "You-you've known?! For how long?!"

"Since the minute we've met," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ed's jaw dropped. "You've known for that long?!" He was completely appalled. He remembered the first time they met when she was staring at them. At first, he thought she was comparing their sizes, which is why his scowl turned angrier and angrier waiting for the dreaded 'short' insult. She was actually figuring out their bodies weren't normal instead? _And just looking at them for a few seconds_?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ed asked, lowly, his voice full of different, undecipherable emotions.

Orihime looked down at her lap, shyly. "How can I? It'll be insensitive of me to ask something like that. If I did, it'll just be pouring salt on a wound. How can I ask you that without gouging out your pain all over again? There's no answer to that." She sent him a soft smile. "So, I've decided to just wait. Whenever _you're_ ready, whenever _you_ have the courage to tell me, _I'll_ be there to listen. After all, they are called _personal issues_ for a reason."

The blond alchemist was even more amazed by this girl. Everytime, she always manages to do or say something that completely leaves him speechless and dumbstruck. He could feel his face heating up.

Ed scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Well, I feel stupid. All this time I've been worrying about what'd you think. All for this worry and anxiety for nothing." He let out a short, humorous laugh. "I guess, I should skip that part and just tell you how me and Al got that way."

The blond alchemist's face turned grim and serious. "There's a forbidden technique among alchemists called Human Transmutation." The ginger haired girl raised a questionable eyebrow. "It's when you use alchemy to try to bring the dead back to life," he explained. Orihime listened intently to his story. "Al and I tried to revived our mother and the result of that miserable failed attempt, well...you could see that for yourself. To us, our mother was everything. She was kind and beautiful. We got into alchemy because we wanted to hear her praise. After she died of illness, we were devastated. All we could think about was bringing her back, so we could see our mother's smile again. We've spent years and years training in alchemy and coming up with theories for a successful Human Transmutation. Finally, we were ready to try it. At least, I thought we were. The transmutation was a huge disaster. A miserable failure. I lost my left leg as a result and Alphonse lost his entire body. I sacrificed my arm to alchemically bond Al's soul to that suit of armor."

"And that's why you guys are looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" Orihime asked, tentatively. "To restore your bodies?"

"Yeah, and I won't stop until I get Al his body back!" Edward declared, his golden eyes burning with fiery determination.

"You really amazing," she announced, shyly. "You know that, Edward?"

A yellow eyebrow rose in amusement. "Amazing? I've never heard anyone call me or my failed attempt at Human Transmutation that. How am I amazing?"

Orihime fiddled with her fingers, timidly. "Well, you never gave up. You're strong and determined. The fact that you did everything you could to revive your mother, and now you're doing everything in your power to get your younger brother back to normal, despite all your faults and failures, is really admirable." A small genuine smile spread across her face. "In my eyes, you are a proud failure! And I like guys like you."

Edward's face couldn't turn any redder than it did right now. "You… You really know how to flatter a guy, don't you?"

"Eh?" Orihime was confused.

The blond alchemist smirked slightly and shook his head. "Nevermind." He stood up and stretched his single arm. "Well, better get to sleep. Goodnight, Orihime."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Edward."

He paused at the door, scratching the back of his head before turning around to face her. "You don't have to keep calling me 'Edward'. 'Ed' is just fine."

He raised an eyebrow as he watched in amusement as the ginger haired girl's face puffed up and her cheeks tinted a light pink color. She looked somewhat constipated.

She shook her head, vigorously. "I-I can't do that!" she sputtered, nervously. "It's too informal!"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "How is it informal?"

"I-it just is!"

"Well, I'm allowing you too," he said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay." Orihime took a deep breath. "Ed…" Her cheeks puffed up. "...ward," she finished, nervously. She threw her hands over her mouth, feeling flustered. "I'm sorry! I can't! It's too hard!"

Edward sighed. "You are only making it hard." He looked her, expectedly. "Now, try again."

The auburn haired girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nervously, licking her dry lips. "Ed...die." She throw her head into her pulling, too flustered to look him in the eye

"Eddie?" He rose a skeptical eyebrow. Simply calling him 'Ed' was this difficult for the girl? How ridiculous. She always seems to make every little thing incredible hard.

He simply sighed, shaking his head in bemusement. "You know what? Just call me whatever you like."

Orihime lifted her head, smiling at him. "Okay, Eddie."

Ed furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at her at the new nickname. He didn't know whether she was teasing him or being serious. That big, happy grin on her face and her pink cheeks told him the latter.

She was so weird! He smiled to himself. But in a good way.

"Goodnight, Orihime."

"Goodnight, Eddie."

When Edward closed the door behind, Orihime smiled at the pleasant, heartfelt conversation they just had. She was happy that Ed was trusted her enough to tell her his big secret. Does that mean he finally thinks of her as a trusted friend?

She giggled in glee.

She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter seventeen! Hoped you enjoyed! This chapter was mostly a bunch of different character interactions between various characters. Honestly, Winry's debut in Brotherhood wasn't really anything special. They simply introduced her as Ed's mechanic and his and Al's childhood friend and that's it. So… Not much to work with. Just another opportunity to get characters to bond. Especially, like the Orihime's and Winry's interactions as well as Edward's and Orihime's at the end. Those were my favorite parts to write. But giving all that… This chapter was longer than I thought. Like, seriously.**

 **Yes, the story Orihime told them was the Soul Society arc of Bleach where she, Ichigo, and the others try to save Rukia from execution. Of course, she was mindful to keep out important facts. So as far as Ed and Al and the others know, she was simply invading another country to rescue a friend she knew for only a month.**

 **Oh, yeah... The whole line of 'I'll wait for you to tell me your personal problems when you're ready', that's what Rukia said to Ichigo about the topic of his mother's death and what Ichigo said to his dad when he found out he was a Soul Reaper. I _absolutely_ loved those conversations because personal issues aren't just something you can demand people to tell for your benefit/satisfaction. You have no right to command someone to tell them your problems just for your own gain. If they have a problem that deeply affects them, just wait. Just wait and they'll come to you. You can still watch over them and make sure they don't do anything stupid that'll ruin their life, but wait for them to tell you what's bothering them.**

 **The next chapter would focus on Nina. At first, I was just going to skip the rest of their stay at the Rockbells and go straight to the part where Edward and Alphonse try to decipher Dr. Marcoh's notes, but then I thought 'Ed's automail won't be fixed for three days and this is only day one. There must be something I could do to add on, so why not turn the focus towards Nina for a bit'? It'll be a nice change, seeing as Nina is a supporting character in this story. Not a minor one. A major supporting character with her own character development and everything. So, Nina would have her day in the limelight next chapter.**

 **Well, leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review! And thanks for reading!**


	18. Bluebird Illusion

**(A/N: Here's chapter eighteen! This chapter would focus on Nina. Enjoy!**

 **risedragon0009: Thanks for the review! Yeah, people should _never_ try to force someone to tell them one of the biggest tragedies in their live. But people in both real life and fiction just don't get that. But sometimes, it's understandable. We all have some sense of immaturity or tactlessness in us, whether we admit it or not. It takes someone extremely mature and/or patient to resist asking the question 'why are you like that?' or 'what happened to make you like that?', you know? Which is the point I was getting in the last author's note. Which shows just how perceptive and insightful and mature Orihime is under her ditzy exterior.**

 **Inquisitor: Thanks for the review! I love making Edward/Orihime moments! The romantic tension between them would become more and more obvious as the story goes on. I'm not sad about Winry not getting anyone. It's not that I don't want her to end up alone because I hate her, which is not true. I have said over and over how much I like her. It's just that I feel Winry doesn't need a man to feel complete because she's already complete, at least to me. The only reason I could see Winry needing a man is if she wants kids to continue her automail legacy. But you don't need a man to have kids. Adoption is an option. Or just simply impregnate herself with a sperm donor, but I'm not sure if they have that yet in the 1900s. Sorry, I don't know when sperm donation became a thing. Or another option is to take on an apprentice to keep her legacy going. But someone has suggested a Winry/Ling pairing to me. And honestly, I won't say I haven't thought about it once or twice, nor is it a bad idea. I just don't know how to start a romance between the two. Plus, I like Ling/Lan Fan better. Oh, and about Orihime telling them her secret because Ed told her theirs... I won't say she hasn't thought about it. But the closer she feels towards Ed and Al, the more she doesn't want to, in fear of ruining their already semi-normal life and goal. They already got the stress of trying to get their bodies back, don't want to pile on more problems that have nothing to do with it or any connection with it, so she thinks. Which, of course, ends up biting her in the ass later, but we'll get to that when get to it.**

 **treyalexander63917: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I got you hooked. Thanks! Oh, and about Nina being stronger than Edward... I was speaking theoretically. She won't be as strong now. But she would be twice as strong than Edward is at his current age. You know, the age that he is in the story now. But there's not going to be a five to seven year timeskip in this story, obviously. So, this is more like an eventual thing or distant future thing. I would say, Nina would become one of the most powerful humans (FMA standards) that exists in her world when she gets older. If that makes sense.**

 **ShinyKyu: Thanks for the review! Um, there's not going to be any Ichigo/Rukia. It's just what Orihime thinks because the both of them are super close. And it also plays apart her sense of low self-esteem and unworthiness of him, giving all that has happened to her and her experiences during the Hueco Mundo arc. Hence, part of the reason why she wants to get stronger, so she'll feel worthy of both him and his love. After all, the guy did almost die trying to save her. He was closer to death trying to rescue her than when he was rescuing Rukia. Orihime has got to have an _extremely_ immense amount of guilt witnessing Ichigo die and coming back alive as a Hollow, going through _any means necessary_ to save and protect her, not to mention the psychological issues this pertains. And not to mention all the abuse, shown and implied, she went through during her kidnapping prior to the incident. Psychological, mental, physical, you name it. I found it sad Kubo didn't explore the aftereffects just a little bit. It's no wonder the poor girl completely broke down when she thought Ichigo was dead, yet people like to criticize her, saying how useless she is and that she's not worth saving because she's 'weak', which, in harsh hindsight, is victim blaming. Blaming a victim for the awful situation they are put in, which they have NO control over. And there's a moment, which some people consider it one of the most 'annoying' Orihime moments, is when she repeated Ichigo's name over and over when Ichigo 'died', at least in the sub version. The dub doesn't do that. But the people don't understand the meaning behind it. And to those people, they have no understanding of abuse at all, and are really immature and/or cruel. Orihime repeating Ichigo's name over and over has no meaning behind it. What I mean, it shows the extremity of her immense mental breakdown at that moment. All the abuse she went through piled on and on until she just has a total breakdown. And that's what abuse does. It piles on and on and on until the victim has a mental/emotional breakdown sending them into total depression and despair. Plus, Aizen psychologically tortured her into believing she joined the Arrancars, actively betraying Ichigo, her friends, and the Soul Reapers. So, in a sense, Orihime thinks _she_ killed Ichigo, indirectly. Yeah, so don't people shouldn't fucking blame the poor girl for breaking down like did because the clearly have no understanding of her situation at all. *sigh* Anyway, in short, Orihime may have had a few self-worth issues, but the whole incident probably made her sense of self worth practically worse or completely nonexistent by then end of it until she got better during the timeskip, which once again I'm disappointed they didn't explore it. But continuing on... Right now, she feels the one worthy to stand by Ichigo's side is Rukia, not her for obvious reasons, like I mentioned. But this isn't going to be a Ichigo/Orihime [still my favorite Bleach pairing], and if people want to think Ichigo/Rukia is going to happen, they can go ahead and imagine it. Bleach pairings aren't going to be explored, other than Orihime's since they are only making a minor appearance at then end of the story. Besides the little Bleach world snippets I do. And yeah, 'Eddie' did sound weird to me, too, seeing as it's too cute of a nickname for Edward [giving how he is]. But this is Orihime we're talking about. Most of the things she says is weird, yet oddly cute and adorable in a way.**

 **But before we move onto the chapter, I feel like everyone should know my stance on Ichigo/Rukia and Ichigo/Orihime. Onto Ichigo/Rukia... First, I'm not a fan of Ichigo/Rukia. I don't hate the pairing and I don't mind people who like it [except when they bash Orihime, calling her weak, useless, etc.]. I just don't see it. It's more of a brother/sister relationship to me, just like Edward/Winry, which Kubo has said that's the type of relationship Ichigo and Rukia are supposed to have. And the fact, the pairing practically died after the Soul Society arc. Yes, Rukia gives Ichigo that push he needs because, let's face it, he's an idiot at times and someone has to set him straight. And I have read the manga, twice in fact, which I normally don't do, but someone suggested I read because I'm missing manga-only information, and seeing as I'm working on this story... Yeah, I needed all the information I could get to have a better understanding of Orihime and the other Bleach characters. And yes, Ichigo/Rukia most definitely died after the Soul Society arc. All the Ichigo/Rukia you see in the anime, never happened in the manga. They are filler. I don't know if the animators were Ichigo/Rukia lovers, or if they just like trolling us, so they added all those Ichigo/Rukia moments that, once again, didn't happen in the manga. Even going as far as to take out a lot of Ichigo/Orihime moments to further support Ichigo/Rukia. Honestly, the only thing Rukia does after the SS arc is tell Ichigo to get his act together and apologize to Orihime and telling him Orihime not just his friend, she's hers, too. Which is kind of equivalent of a big sister harshly scolding her naive and foolish little brother.**

 **Now, onto Ichigo/Orihime... Oh, my god... I don't know where to start. There's just so much...! First off, this was my first pairing I _ever_ supported, not only in Bleach, but in anime in general. I just love it to pieces! Okay, let's start with Orihime. Dammit, I love the girl! I don't care how 'useless' and 'weak' people presume she is, I love her! But for time's sake, I'm going to focus on the reason why Orihime fell in love with Ichigo. Simple, he gave her a reason to live and a purpose in life and a reason to smile. And I'll elaborate on what I mean by going on her pre-timeskip vs her post-timeskip self. After seeing everything went through and exploring it, I feel like all of Orihime's smiles pre-timeskip were fakes. Well, not all of them, but most of them. She'd only smiled to please other people because that's what's expected of her. In her mind, if she doesn't please other people, then she's considered a selfish individual and Orihime hates to being seen as a selfish person in any way, even if it is within reason. Orihime is a selfless girl, too selfless if you ask me. And she's also shows the negative implications of being _too_ selfless, especially during the Arrancar and Hueco Mundo arcs. Orihime is the type to put the happiness of others above her own, no matter what and to do otherwise would be considered 'selfish', in her opinion. Orihime shows the flaw of being selfless. A girl that goes out of her way to please others and make them happy in the expense of her own happiness. And what you get by the end of that is a somewhat broken girl who is willing to live in a miserable hellhole if it that what it takes to ensure other people's happiness because doing so otherwise would be 'selfish'. I think Orihime represents the fatal flaw of selflessness. Which is part of the reason I think Aizen targeted her. Knowing him, he probably say through this flaw and the negative consequences of it, which is why she was such an easy target before she even realize the flaw of selflessness herself. And it's understandable why she tries so hard to be selfless and a people-pleaser. Think about it, the first twelve, maybe thirteen years of her life Orihime had **_**no**_ **friends. Yeah, it was much of a shock to you as it is to me. This ditzy girl who, in universe, everyone absolutely loved and adored had no friends? Yeah, right. But hold up and listen for a moment... Orihime has said time and time again that Tatsuki was the** _first_ **friend that she ever made, and that was a year after her older brother, Sora, died. And again, she was twelve by the time of his death, so what does that tell you? To add to that, it was said that Orihime had a drunk father and a prostitute of a mother who would very often abuse their children. Orihime may have not remembered any of the abuse because she was so little at the time, but the abuse probably had a lasting subconscious effect on her. And most of those people who claim to 'like' her, they don't like her for her or her personality. They merely like her because she's pretty and has big boobs, which merely makes her an object of lust and not a person. And this adds to her already lonely nature. Orihime has even stated that after Sora's death and before she befriended Tatsuki, she was an incredibly lonely and depressed girl, who would often skip school and not talk or interact with** _ **anyone**_ **. And the constant bullying before and after Sora's death didn't help the already depressed and mourning girl either. It most likely made it worse. Taking her situation at the moment in her life to its most logical extremes, there's a high chance she would've committed suicide, if Tatsuki didn't befriend her. Which is why Orihime cherishes her friendship with Tatsuki so much. She saved her from her loneliness. And now onto, Ichigo... Ichigo is the guy who gave Orihime a reason to smile, like I mentioned before. A true, genuine reason to smile. As I said before, Orihime is a selfless person who likes to make others happy in the expense of her own. I think the Bleach opening 6 song 'Alones' can some up Orihime's character and emotions pretty nicely, especially the line about 'it's okay to smile for yourself'. That line fits Orihime's post-timeskip self perfectly. She learns that it's okay to smile for herself, that it's okay to be a little selfish, and that it's okay to find happiness for herself and doing so isn't wrong at all, and it's all thanks to Ichigo. Which also goes into her new ability 'Shiten Koshun', which goes to show how much she developed as a character as she finds being a little bit selfish is not a bad thing. The part where Orihime confesses to Riruka that she likes Ichigo because he 'saved' her gets me every time. She's not just saying he rescued her, but he gave her a reason to continue living and a 'true' reason to smile. So, the next time you go around saying Orihime didn't change at all during the timeskip, think about what you are saying. Is she really happy behind all those smiles or is she depressed? And now Ichigo, for those curious about the 'Ichigo' part of the Ichigo/Orihime pairing. Orihime is Ichigo's sun. Haven't you guys noticed that Orihime is always portrayed as 'the sun', especially when it pertains to Ichigo? Isshin even explained that Masaki was 'his sun'. What does that say about Ichigo? Lots of things. He is more alike with his father than he likes/willing to believe. They both have similar taste in women, giving that Masaki personality is, surprisingly, similar to Orihime's. The only difference is that Masaki isn't a pacifist like Orihime, other than that they are very similar. Haven't you noticed a little encouragement from Orihime and few choice words from her is all Ichigo needs to keep going? The only time it doesn't work is when Ichigo felt guilty over her injuries when she was attacked by Yammy and couldn't protect her. I think Ichigo's third and final battle with Grimmjow sums it up quite nicely. Time and time again, Ichigo couldn't beat this guy, not even Rukia's words were enough to enable Ichigo to beat Grimmjow. And it looked like Ichigo was about to lose his third go around, but a few words and tears from Orihime and to mention 'the sun' symbolism, and Ichigo regains his inner strength and resolve and beats Grimmjow. Through all those tiny implications, I think it's implied that Ichigo has some feelings for Orihime, but being the type of guy he is who is completely oblivious to love in a romantic sense, don't know what those feelings are. Orihime is his princess and Ichigo's her knight.**

 **Okay, the downside to all this makes doing Edward/Orihime really hard. But dang it, I'm going to try! I already have lots of Edward/Orihime moments planned, and change it into an Ichigo/Orihime now would ruin/discard those plans and change some of the story. However, it would provide some of the main conflict between Edward/Orihime. Mainly, Orihime dealing with her love for Ichigo vs. her newfound love for Edward. And this isn't a reverse harem nor is it going to turn into one, so she can't have both men. And Edward's struggles of feeling like 'second best'. Because, really? What can he do that Ichigo already hasn't done for Orihime and more? But... I like conflict and this is a challenge I'm willing to take.**

 **Alright, I think this author's note took up one-fifth of the chapter. I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't make a long ass author's note, but I feel like I should make an exception just once, just to set some ground rules. It's not like you have to read the entire thing anyway.**

 **Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Bluebird Illusion

"Good morning, big brother Ed!" Nina chirped, cheerfully as she watched Edward tiredly wobbled into the living room.

"Morning, Nina," Edward yawned, stretching his arm, letting the muscles pop.

After a few minutes, Orihime bounced into the room happily dressed in her Karakura uniform. "Good morning!" Gray eyes glanced over to see Ed, sitting on the couch, struggling to tie his hair into its usual braid. With one arm, it must be difficult, if near impossible. "Do you need help?" she asked as she approached him.

"No, I got this," he denied, stubbornly.

Orihime laughed lightly, snatched the hair tie from him despite his protests, and urged him to turn around so his back was facing her.

"I could've done it myself," Edward grumbled under his breath, begrudgingly turning around to give her better access to his hair.

"Oh, it's not that bad to ask for help every once in a while, Eddie," she advised, gently, combing his hair with her fingers.

"You really going to stick with that nickname, aren't you."

"Why? You don't like it?" He could practically feel her pouting.

"No… No, it's fine."

"Okay!" she beamed. He could feel the happiness radiating off her.

Ed could feel his face heat up slightly as she continued to fix his hair. Her touch was so soft and gentle. It felt really nice and relaxing. He let out a breathless sigh as unwound under her soothing ministrations.

"I'm going outside to play with Alexander!" Nina announced.

The ginger haired girl tilted her head to smile at the girl. "Alright, but don't go too far, Nina, and be back for breakfast."

"Okay!" The little seven year old left, closing the door behind.

* * *

Nina played with Alexander and Den on the front porch.

"Alexander! Stop it! That tickles!" Nina cried in between fits of laughter as she was mercilessly straddled by the large, white dog, his long tongue tickling her to death.

Den padded over, gently nudging Alexander with her snout, egging him to climb off the young girl before he literally tickles her to death.

Nina wheezes, letting the laughter die down, so she could catch her breath. As she was slowly regaining her breath, she spotted someone in the distance, sitting under a large tree.

Being extremely curious like any other child her age would, she walked over to the person with the two dogs following closely.

"Hello!" Nina called out. The sound of her voice must've startled the other person as they almost literally jumped out of their skin.

Upon closer inspection, the person was revealed to be a girl, a child no less about a year or two older Nina. She had short, bob cut, pale blonde hair that framed her face and light brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a yellow dress draped over it, and her feet were covered in white, ankle length socks and brown shoes.

"Hello!" Nina said again, smiling when she got the girl's attention.

The blonde child stared at her in confusion. She tilted her head every which way, making sure they were only two people around, besides the dog of course.

"A-are you talking to me?" the girl asked, unsure, pointing to herself.

"Yeah!" the brown haired girl chirped, not bothered by the girl's timidness. "My name is Nina Tucker! What's yours?"

The blonde girl smiled, timidly. "I'm Sarah. I-it's nice to meet you."

"Do you want to play?"

"Huh?"

Sarah could barely offer a response, she was dragged by the younger girl. Den had her head tilted in confusion while trotting after an eagerly barking Alexander.

"Close your eyes!" the brown haired girl instructed, eagerly.

"Why?" the blonde young girl asked, nervously.

"We're playing hide n' seek, and you're it!"

Sarah tentatively did as she was told, covering her brown eyes with her hands.

"Now, count to twenty and don't open your eyes until you're finished, or else that's cheating."

The was a small pause at first before she started counting slowly. Satisfied, Nina let out a childish giggle before racing off to find a hiding spot.

* * *

Alphonse sat outside the house, watching the birds soar across the sky. He's been sitting out here since last night just enjoying the beauty of nature laid out before him. Usually, he'd spend his nights reading various alchemy books to pass the time since he was tragically in a body that can't sleep, eat, or even feel.

But he couldn't do that either since half his body was destroyed. The only thing he could do was watch the crescent moon fall and give birth to the rising sun.

It was a slow and artistically abstract process. The whistles of the crickets were replaced by the chirping of the birds. The stars clearing away in turn of a blue, cloudless sky. The whole process was simplistic yet beautiful. It makes one remember that nature has its simple pleasures.

Al spotted someone coming up from the distance. It must be Nina, Den, and Alexander as he saw them run off to play earlier. It was proven right when loud, energetic barking could be head and a blob of brown, pigtailed hair made their appearance. Pretty quickly, too.

"I'm back, big brother Al!" Nina greeted him with a big, cheerful smile.

"Welcome back, Nina!" Al said. "You better hide inside. I think breakfast would be ready soon.

"Okay! I can show big brother Ed and big sister Ori my new friend!"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, I made a friend today," the brown haired girl stated, happily. "Her name is Sarah." She turned to her right where Sarah was clutching her shirt. "Sarah, this is big brother Al."

"Uh? Nina?" Alphonse couldn't understand who Nina was talking to. There was no one there. His glowing red eyes scanned every which way to see if maybe the person might be obscured from his view. But no matter how much he tried, all he could see were Nina and the two dogs.

Nina just looked like she was talking to thin air.

"I'll greet you to big brother Ed and big sister Ori now, Sarah."

With a quick wave to Alphonse, Nina ran inside the house while Den and Alexander decided to stay outside to keep Al company.

* * *

Orihime sat on the sofa, drinking a glass of milk. She placed the cup down on the small table next to her, and continued working on sewing the scarf. All she's been all morning was sewing the midnight blue scarf.

"Urgh! How can you drink that disgusting stuff?!"

Gray eyes shot up to face a disgusted looking Edward as hands stopped their stitching.

She raised a confused eyebrow. "You don't like milk?"

Ed inwardly blech. "Hell no!"

"And you wonder why you're so short," Winry said, snarkily, coming into the room.

The blond alchemist turned and glared furiously at his childhood friend. "I'm not short!"

Winry ignored him. "Breakfast is ready."

"You make cows sad," Orihime spoke up, softly, her big, gray eyes wide and doe eyed.

Golden eyes stared her, confusingly. "How do I make cows sad?"

"You don't drink their milk," she pouted. "They worked really hard on it, too."

"It's not my fault their milk makes me puke," Edward responded, disgruntled.

The ginger haired girl smiled. "Then why not experiment?"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Experiment? With milk?" he questioned, slowly, making sure he heard her right.

"Yeah," she said, enthusiastically. "There are lots of people who don't like certain foods or drinks, so they change the flavor to fit their liking. Whether it's putting seasoning on chicken or butter on potatoes. You might not milk by itself, but that doesn't mean you can't experiment with the drink until it compensates to your taste buds."

Ed pondered this for a bit, his frown slowly turning into a small approving smirk. "That's actually really smart, Orihime. You're the first person who suggested that to me. Most people just expect to drink milk as is, and then scold me if I don't."

Orihime laughed lightly as she settled down on the dining chair.

"I'm back, everyone!"

The auburn haired girl turned and smiled at the approaching brown haired girl. "Welcome back, Nina! Did you have fun?"

The girl nodded, happily. "Yep! I made a new friend. Her name is Sarah. She's right behind me. I wanted to show her to you guys."

Orihime spotted the blonde haired young girl hiding shyly behind Nina. However, as her gray eyes, glanced at the other occupants in the room, looks of confusion can be seen all around.

"Nina, I thought you said Sarah was right next to you?" Winry asked, confused.

"Yeah! She's right here!" Nina pointing at the spot next to her.

Orihime knew that the others couldn't see Sarah because she was spirit. But now, she was beginning to panic. Nina's spiritual energy was increasing faster than she thought. When she was fighting that Hollow that day, she remembered that the little brown haired girl could hear the Hollow's roar and vaguely make out its outline. She didn't have to time to worry about it that time, trying to stop the Hollow from killing more people and all. But now… she was feeling antsy.

Nina could clearly see and interact with ghosts and that's not a good sign!

The ginger haired kept her anxiety at bay. She smiled sweetly at the blonde ghost girl.

"Hi, Sarah!" She waved at the girl. "It's nice to meet you!"

She noticed Edward and Winry looking at her like she was crazy. 'Just play along,' she mouthed, forcing a smile.

Edward shivered slightly at that smile. It was unlike her usual pleasant ones. It seemed...unnatural and creepy looking. And it contrasted with the gentleness surrounding the girl's expression, which made even more creepy.

He immediately decided not to argue with the auburn haired girl and go along with the new 'Nina has an imaginary friend' bit. Anything to stop Orihime from smiling at him like that.

He'd take on Winry's wrench than that eerily disturbing smile any day!

"U-uh, hi, Sarah," Ed said, awkwardly. Oh, god! He felt so embarrassed talking to thin air.

Uh, h-hello," Sarah said, slowly and unsure, as if she knew that they were faking it.

Orihime didn't blame the girl for thinking that. Nina was probably the first human interaction she had in years. As a spirit, she can't exactly interact with the living, unless they were spiritual aware, like Nina and herself.

The blonde girl must have been very lonely, no wonder she clung onto Nina so fast and readily.

* * *

Breakfast went on without any further delay. Idle chatter and pleasant laughter went around the room. Of course, there was the small awkwardness of Sarah, the blonde ghost girl being here.

The highlight of it all was when Orihime tried to get Edward to drink milk mixed with hot sauce. The expression on Ed's face as his golden eyes glared incredulously at the red concoction was priceless. It was a facial expression that said 'what the fuck is that? I'm not fucking drinking that!' or something similar to that effect.

But Ed didn't have the courage to say 'no', not when trying to stare down wide, gray eyes, staring at him with unrelenting innocence and pure, unintentional guilt tripping eyes. Urgh. Saying 'no' to face like that is like kicking a defenseless puppy in the face.

Reluctantly, the blonde alchemist took the red milk from the ginger haired girl's hand. He stared at the drink with a mixture of fear and disgust. Surely this was going to destroy his stomach. Very hesitantly, he took a small sip, everybody around him waiting for his reaction with bated breath.

Edward took a small, experimental sip, his face scrunching up in fear and disgust, getting ready to spit the drink out and yell out his repulsiveness. However, after the first drops of the red milk entered his mouth, his disgusted expression turned into one of thoughtful consideration, and he took another sip, concentrating on the spicy, tangy taste.

"It's... It's not bad," Edward said, not believing that he was saying milk taste okay. And for the first time in his life! "But it's a little too spicy."

Everyone's jawed dropped, flabbergasted as Orihime grinned, widely.

"Am I going deaf or did Ed just say milk taste good?" Pinako asked, disbelief written all over her expression and voice.

"No, it's not just you, granny…," Winry said, appalled at what she was seeing. "I think hell just froze over."

"Shut up, Winry!" Edward growled. "If you were smart, like Orihime, then maybe I would've found milk more tolerable."

Winry's face turned red with anger, reading to lash out at the stupid, blond boy.

Orihime clapped her hands, excitedly, interrupting her. "That's good! You could probably add a bit of lemon juice to damper the spiciness."

Edward smirked in amusement. "Is this how you come up with all your wacky and bizarre food combinations?"

She smiled. "It's good to experiment, Eddie," she giggled.

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch, and Nina went back outside to play with her not so imaginary friend, Sarah.

* * *

"What do you want to play, Sarah?" Nina asked.

Sarah pursed her lips, pondering through her options. "Let's play some more hide n' seek," she suggested.

The brown haired girl giggled. "You really like that game, don't you? Alright. But I'm 'it' this time."

Sarah laughed, playfully as she ran hastily to find a good hiding spot as Nina counted to twenty.

* * *

"Why did you let Nina keep believing that imaginary friend of hers were real?"

Orihime glanced away from her scarf project to face a stern looking Edward. "What's wrong with Nina playing with a friend?" she asked, confused. "There's no problem with that?"

"There is a problem when the friend is not real," Ed responded, disapprovingly as he took a seat next her on the couch.

"There's no reason why Nina shouldn't play with Sarah," she said, softly as she returned to her sewing. "Whether she's real or not, she's Nina's friend. And that's what counts."

The blond alchemist frowned. "Nina shouldn't play with imaginary friends. She should-"

"Grow up?" Orihime finished for him, shocking him at how calm she was being. "And what's wrong with Nina being a kid? I think it's nice that she has a friend, even if that 'friend' is a simple figment of her imagination. There's nothing wrong with Nina enjoying her childhood for a few more years. Besides, the older she gets, the less time she gets to enjoy herself as more and more responsibilities pile up on her. Why not let Nina enjoy her freedom while she can for the time being? Plus, even if Sarah is fake, Nina's feelings are real!"

That was part of the reason. After all the mess Nina went through with her twisted father, she needed time away from all these horrid shenanigans.

And… the ginger haired girl was trying to stave off the guilt in her heart. Nina was seeing ghosts. Her spiritual energy was increasing. One day, her life is going to be intertwined with the supernatural, spiritual world, and it's going to be her fault. She just hoped, she dearly hoped that Nina wouldn't gain any spiritual powers. That she'll just stay spiritual aware, like Tatsuki and Keigo without developing powers of her own. If Nina could just stay like that then maybe her life wouldn't be in so much danger.

Edward was left completely wide eyed and speechless. "I… I never thought of it like that." He crossed his arms. "I still don't like it though, but I would respect Nina's wishes."

They stayed quiet for a while, neither of them knowing how to continuing the conversation. Orihime went back to sewing the scarf she was making.

"Hey."

Gray eyes averted their attention back to the currently one armed alchemist.

"You never told us what happened that day we met Dr. Marcoh," Edward said.

Orihime's smile immediately turned into a small frown, an expression that didn't go unnoticed by the observed alchemist.

"Orihime, tell me what happened. Now," Edward demanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. They both know that she has been avoiding this conversation for a while now. She hasn't spoken word about the incident even when Al and him tried to probe the information, even Major Armstrong and Dr. Marcoh couldn't get her to talk. Something was always getting in the way. Now, there was nothing stopping her from spilling the beans.

Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat, her lips suddenly becoming dry. She knew that this dreaded conversation was inevitable. However, she still wasn't prepared to tell him or Alphonse. Should she lie or tell the truth? The truth that soul sucking, invisible monsters exist and it was after the counterfeit Philosopher's Stone in Dr. Marcoh's possession. But would Edward even believe her incredibly unbelievable yet truthful story? After all, he couldn't see nor sense the Hollow.

She licked her dry lips, her thoughts racing a million miles a minute. The intensity of Ed' golden gaze didn't help to ease her anxiety.

"Well?" Ed egged on. She could hear the impatience in his voice.

She gritted her teeth for a split second. Lying it is then.

The auburn haired hair told him what she saw keeping it the details as vague as possible.

" _Please don't hate me for this,"_ Orihime said, mentally, a twinge of guilt gripping her heart as she told her half truth tale.

* * *

Both young girls laid down under a shaded tree, exhausted from their long day play, a large smile on both of their faces.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Sarah commented, the happiness echoing out of her tone despite how tired she was. "Today was really fun, Nina! Best day ever!"

"We should probably go home now or our family would be mad at us," Nina suggested. And it was true that it was getting late. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, a mixture of orange and red coloring the sky.

"What's your family like?" the brown haired girl asked Sarah. "My mom moved away two years," she continued, not giving the blonde haired girl time to talk, which she was inwardly grateful for. "She went back to live with her parents' house. At least that's what my daddy said."

"What about your dad?" Sarah asked, curiously.

Nina frowned a bit, feeling a little sad. "Big brother Ed said he went on a business trip and that he won't be back for a while."

There was a few moments of silence between the two girls.

"Do you want to check out my house?" Sarah asked.

Nina hesitated. "It's getting really late though. Maybe tomorrow?"

The blonde haired girl pulled on her dress. "Please?" she pouted. "It's only for a little bit, and it's not that far."

The younger girl relented. "Okay."

Sarah cheered, grabbing Nina's wrist, she dragged her towards the direction of her house.

* * *

It was true. Sarah's house was only a five minute walk away. It was in semi secluded area surrounded by a small forest. It looks like the greenery hasn't been cut in quite some time. It was so disorderly and unruly. Vines covered the yellow walls of the one story house, and the bushes were so tall they blocked some of the windows. Not to mention how tall the grass was, reaching about a foot or two off the ground.

"This is your house, Sarah?" Nina asked, amazed. "The grass is so tall!"

"The grass hasn't been trimmed in a while," Sarah explained. "My mom and dad don't live here anymore." She walked inside the house with the younger girl following after her.

Nina stuck close to Sarah, excitement and anxiety growing inside her. The inside of the house was kind of dusty, there were dirty stains on quite few places, and it smelled a little musky. Overall, the house hasn't been cleaned in quite some time, like Sarah said. It's almost like it was abandoned.

"It's a little dirty, I know," Sarah said, seeming to know what was racing through Nina's thoughts. "Nobody lives here anymore."

The blonde haired girl led her inside a room. The room seemed pretty empty with a bed and a nearly empty bookshelf. The only thing worth mentioning was a black piano perched in the corner across the bed.

"Whoa!" Nina's blue eyes twinkled with excitement as she went over to inspect the piano. It was a bit dusty, but other than that it seemed to be in good condition. "Nice piano!" she commented, marveling at the large, black musical instrument. "Do you play?"

Sarah seemed a little unsure. "I-I used to," she answered, hesitantly. "My m-mom taught me, but I haven't play in a wh-while. I'm not s-sure if I'm any good."

"C'mon, play something for me!" the brown haired girl pleaded as she dragged the older girl over to the piano.

The brown eyed girl wanted to refuse, but the look of enthusiasm on Nina's face made a small smile spread across her face and her cheeks dust a light shade of pink.

"Okay…"

"Yay!" Nina cheered.

Sarah sat down on the seat of the piano, getting ready to play as Nina waited to hear her music with growing child like excitement.

* * *

Orihime had just finished helping Pinako prepare dinner, and everything gathered around the table, getting ready to eat the meatloaf and mashed potato dinner.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Nina?" Winry asked, noticing the little girl's absence.

"Huh?" Edward's face scrunched up in worry. "She's still not back yet." His golden eyes drifted towards Orihime. "Orihime, didn't you tell Nina to be back by dinner time?"

Orihime silently nodded her head too wrapped up in her thoughts to say anything. An unpleasant feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you think she got lost, brother?" Alphonse asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm going to go look for her," Ed announced as he got ready to leave, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'll go look for her," Orihime vocalized, solemnly. She ran out the door before anyone could protest.

* * *

Dinner went on fairly quiet with Orihime and Nina gone.

"Orihime hasn't found Nina yet?" Winry questioned, worriedly. "And it's getting pretty dark." Her blue eyes glanced out the window to see that the sky had darkened. It was hard to make out anything except the stars that shone brightly in the sky.

"I knew I shouldn't let Orihime go alone," Edward growled under his breath. "It's easy for a newcomer to get loss in Resembool."

"Shall we go look for them, Edward Elric?" Major Armstrong asked.

Ed nodded his head, getting ready to head out with Armstrong behind him.

However, when the blond alchemist opened the door he was met with a distraught Orihime and an unconscious Nina on her back. Edward immediately noticed the makeshift bandage wrapped around the little girl's left ankle.

"Orihime, what the hell happened to Nina?" Ed asked, his tone filled with anger and worry.

Sorrow and guilt immediately spread across the ginger haired girl's face for half a second before she masked it, her usual smile gracing her lips. But this one seemed a little strained.

"It's nothing serious, Eddie. Nina just scraped her ankle, that's all," Orihime explained. "I'm going to go put her to bed."

Both men watched her go.

"Do you believe she's telling the truth?" Armstrong asked Ed.

"I don't know," Edward answered, truthfully. "Orihime has never lied to me and Al before."

It was true. Orihime has been nothing but friendly and honest with him and Alphonse. She has never done anything to deceive them.

However, he couldn't help the feeling that she was hiding something. Ever since their run in with Dr. Marcoh, she's been a little distant and secretive. But he managed to pry the information out of here. Seems like there's more homunculi besides Lust and Gluttony out there.

Speaking of which, Edward was going to need to report the incident to the Colonel once he gets back on his feet. A homunculus that could mask its presence and turn invisible is going to be a huge problem.

But getting back to the topic on head. It seemed like Orihime was partially telling him the truth, but she couldn't even look him in the eye, and that's what bothered him. She had that same guilt ridden expression her face as when they were attacked by that invisible homunculus. It was just for a second, but it was definitely there.

Edward clenched his fist tightly.

Orihime couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke.

 _She couldn't look him in the eye_.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter eighteen. Nothing much to say. I'm going to leave what happened to Nina ambiguous because I don't feel comfortable explaining the horrors of what the little girl just witnessed. What you think happened is up for grabs.**

 **Oh, I've figured I messed up Nina's age. I'm sorry. It's just that in the 2003 version Nina is depicted as four years old while Ed and Al was staying at her and her father's house while Edward was preparing for the State Alchemist Exam. And we all know Ed got his license when he was twelve. I just added three years and made Nina seven in this story. I never read the FMA manga, so I don't know what's more accurate? The 2003 version or Brotherhood? For the sake of this story, Nina is seven years old because I don't feel like changing her age from seven to four. And I think fits seven more. It'll show how lucky or unlucky Nina would become later on.**

 **Well, that's it. Leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review and see you next chapter!)**


	19. A Single Friend, Our Thoughts Last 4ever

**(A/N: Here's chapter nineteen! We just got through the last chapter with it implying that Nina went through a horrific ordeal last chapter. This is the aftermath. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, listen to 'Ichiban no Takaramono/My Most Precious Treasure' while reading this chapter. It's a song from Angel Beats. I think it fits the theme of this chapter nicely. I was listening to the song while writing it, after all.**

 **Inquisitor: Thanks for the review! Your review was quite long, probably in respond to my overly long author's note/rant last chapter. Hehe. Anyway, I'm making this short and brief to make up for the last author's note. First off, regarding Tatsuki... Sorry, she won't be making an appearance. She would be mentioned time to time, but she won't appear in story. Why? Because if I end up do putting her in, I would honestly, truthfully, unintentionally neglect her character for the most part. I actually like Tatsuki, but I do intend to forget all about her sometimes. Sorry. And I think the reason it was so harder for Scar to come around compared to Uryu was because nobody actually cared about Scar or simply wanted him dead or thrown in jail, not even Ed, Al, or Winry cared about him. They were all hypocrites [and by hypocrites, I mean, they were okay with deaths of hundreds/thousands of Ishavalans, but blatantly refused to allow the deaths of any State Alchemist, even though those same alchemists were responsible in the genocide... They only who Scar targeted who were not responsible were Ed and Al] and were only using him to meet their own ends, good intention or not. All they said was... 'We are not the ones who killed your people, they are', and that's that. The only time I found all the main characters truly annoying, and not the 'funny' annoying. Down right annoying I want to punch all three of them. And I can understand people calling Orihime 'weak' because of her wasted godlike potential. But if you think back, Orihime only had her powers for a few months or a little over a year, if you include the timeskip. She's still learning her powers. And powers like that don't just take a couple months to develop. They take years, maybe decades, if you think about it, realistically. And she's not Ichigo, who go in a few fights and instantly master a new power. And besides, if she did fully master her powers, the plot would have progressed way to quickly and easily, and the main character would have switched from Ichigo to Orihime. But I agree her potential was wasted.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the reviews! You'll get the answer in this chapter.**

 **Elongation: Thanks for reviewing! Urgh! Don't make me even _think_ about Hughes's death! Loved that family man!)**

* * *

A Single Friend, Our Thoughts Last Forever

"Good morning, everyone!" Orihime chirped as she entered the living room.

"You're as cheerful as usual," Edward muttered, grumpily as he took a sip of the coffee he was drinking. He held a book lazily in his hands.

"Winry kicked you out again?"

He grumbled something under his breath, and flipped open the book, his golden eyes pretending to read the words written on it.

"I'm going to go fix breakfast," the ginger haired girl informed him as she went inside the kitchen.

Edward let out a small grunt in response as he continued reading his book. He was absolutely bored. According to Dr. Marcoh's clue, his research material over the Philosopher's Stone was located in Central Library. However, he can't get to it until Winry is done repairing his automail.

He was informed that it'll take three days, but knowing that there was a huge chance of getting his and Al's bodies back to normal made him _really_ impatient.

It didn't know how long he was reading until he heard Orihime's announcement of breakfast is ready.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table to enjoy a simple plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Edward found it quite unusual. Where was weird yet unique touch that Orihime always likes to add to her meals? This was normal, too normal for her standards. He's been eating all her meals, and he has noted that she always likes to put outlandish yet strangely good food combinations in her foods. It's just her style.

Maybe she didn't want to weird Pinako and Winry out. After all, this is the first meal she cooked by herself since she got here. He shrugged, not wanting to deal with the matter too long. Hey, food is food no matter how it's prepared, and he was starving!

"Hey! Where's Nina?" Winry questioned when she noted the little girl's absence. Nina is always the first one to wake up, playing with Alexander and Den while waiting for breakfast to be prepared. It wasn't like her to sleep in.

"Here I am."

The occupants turned their attention towards the tired looking Nina. But something about her appearance seemed off. For one, her long brown hair was braided into pigtails, leaving it to hang disheveling down her waist. There were bags under her usual bright, cheerful blue eyes which were now darkened in glum. And her cheery, innocent smile was replaced with a depressing frown. Overall, it looked like she's just woken up from a bad dream, a really bad dream. A nightmare is more like it, and a horrific one at that.

"Good morning, everyone." Even Nina's voice loss it's usual cheeriness as quietly took her seat, lacking any peppiness in her step. The ginger haired girl tentatively set a plate in front of Nina, which she began to eat in a painfully slow manner.

Orihime could feel the extreme amount of guilt gnawing away at her. This was what she was afraid of! She couldn't believe Nina's spiritual energy has developed so much that she attracted a nearby Hollow. Granted, it also may be coincidence and that the Hollow was really after Sarah's soul, and Nina just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Either way, Nina narrowly escaped death for a second time. The first time was when her father turned her into a talking chimera, but she doesn't remember that nightmarish incident.

Nonetheless, the little brown haired girl just went through an extremely terrifying ordeal that would scar her for the rest of her life. Not only did she watch her friend die in a horrifyingly gruesome way that no young child should witness, she barely managed to escape with her life. The auburn haired girl made it just in time before the Hollow could devour her, too. She easily managed to heal her wounds and defeat the Hollow, her 'big sister' instincts kicking in all the way.

That doesn't wash away the anguish that squishes her heart in its iron grip at heart when staring at the little girl's empty blue eyes. She wondered if she accidentally and unintentionally subjugated Nina to a fate worse than death? Was dying as a chimera be better than the otherworldly, twisted future that was store for Nina that was filled with life or death traumatic events at every turn? Especially in a world like this? A world where the existence of Soul Reapers and Hollows are nothing more than a make believe, dark fairytale?

Yes, in her world, it could be considered such by the majority. But besides her group of friends, she has met a few people who could see spirits, and as such see Soul Reapers and Hollows. But in this world, it means nothing more than _complete_ isolation from society. A world where one has sacrifice oneself without being acknowledged for what they are sacrificing themselves for. A world where they suffer alone, fight alone, and _might_ end up dying _alone_ simply because no one understands the self sacrificing job their doing and the physical and mental strain and burden it puts on them.

Orihime could feel the unshed tears forming in her grays. By god, what had she done to Nina?!

The ginger haired girl ached every time someone tried to cheer Nina up or get her to tell them why she looks so depressed. She knew why she kept silent. This wasn't something the brown haired girl could tell just anyone. They wouldn't believe her as she had told her last night, making sure to keep the incident just between the two of them. Plus calling her delusional would only worsen her already emotionally fragile mental state.

When Edward made an offhand comment about Sarah that's when Nina had a complete breakdown, startling the occupants in the room. Ignoring their attempts to her cheer up, Nina left her unfinished breakfast and ran out the door.

Winry whacked Ed with her trusty wrench, angrily scolding him for saying something extremely insensitive to make Nina cry like that.

A few guilt ridden, anguished tears flowed down the auburn haired girl's gray eyes.

This was something she has got to fix!

But what could she do to cheer Nina up? What could she say to get her to smile again?

"Um, Orihime? Why are you crying?"

Everyone's curious, shocked, and uneasy gazes turned towards her in response to Alphonse worried question.

"I'll fix this." Her quiet statement just confuses them, but she doesn't dwell on the matter. She simply sits up from her chair, the rest of her breakfast forgotten as she leaves the dining area, wiping her stray tears away.

Orihime's gray eyes burned with a firm resolve. "I will definitely fix this!"

* * *

Nina walked sluggishly across the field with Alexander by her side. Her face was still wet with dry tears. Knowing how upset his human owner is, Alexander doesn't initiate any playful behavior instead staying quietly and loyally by her side.

The brown haired girl didn't necessarily have any destination in mind when she stormed out the house. Just that she wanted to be alone. She felt awful about running of like that. It's just that… When big brother Ed mentioned Sarah all the tears to tried to keep in, not to make anybody else sad, burst through full force.

She eventually noticed that she came subconsciously came to the spot that she and Sarah always played together. Nina couldn't believe her friend was dead. And even though, she only knew her for a short while, it really hurts inside.

So this is what death is like? Never waking up, never playing with them again, or even hearing their voice or feel their touch? This was her first experience with death, and she didn't like it. She _really_ didn't like it one bit! This pain and sadness… It's all too much!

Noticing his owner's distressed tears, Alexander licked her hand to get her attention, making a small whine sound.

"I'm okay, Alexander," Nina sniffled, furiously wiping her tears away. The large dog ducked his head, ears pressed against his head as if not believing her words, but going along with it anyway.

* * *

Nina made her way towards Sarah's house. The stench of blood made her feel sick as she walked through the empty walls. Unlike yesterday where the halls were filled with simple grime and dust, there are fallen debris, shattered holes, and broken glass and furniture scattered throughout the ground, another confirmation of what happened last night wasn't just an awful dream.

That 'thing' that attacked them last night was super scary. She's never meant anything like it. It had a long tail almost like a snake with a humanoid torso and a head of a horse. What was most horrifying about the monster was the eerily white mask it sported and the terrifying hole in its chest. Big sister Ori called the scary monster a Hollow, Nina recalled.

She has never seen or heard about Hollows before until last night, and her daddy never talked about. She wondered if he even knows those monsters exist? Monsters, Hollows… Keeping all this in was too much!

The brown haired girl felt horrible for running off like that. She knew that she was only big brother Ed, big brother Al, and big sister Winry sad, but she promised big sister Ori she wouldn't tell anyone what happened and she wanted to be a good girl and good girls keep their promises.

She stalked into the room, the very same room that Sarah played her piano before they were attacked. The once dusty yet perfectable playable piano was now crushed and torn apart with large splinters protruding from it and its keys broken and scattered about.

Nina collapsed onto her knees, bawling her eyes out, the full weight of everything hitting her tenfold. The only thing she could feel was immense grief and sadness. It hurts, it hurts so much!

"I'm sorry for being so helpless! I'm so sorry!" Nina cried out in anguished pain.

Alexander let out a sad whine as he helplessly watched her cry her eyes out.

* * *

It was awfully quiet at the Rockbell house. How could it not be? Nina ran off somewhere in unexplained hysteria without telling anyone, and Orihime locked herself in her room ever since Nina left. They tried various attempts to get Orihime to come out of her room with no success. Edward couldn't find Nina anywhere either. They all wondered what happened to the girls to make them so depressed.

Ed and Al had a vague idea on what was causing Nina to be extremely sad. She must've regained her memories of the time her father transformed her into a talking chimera. And Orihime obviously figured it, which explains why she became uncharacteristically distant.

Edward's deep frown penetrated his face. Even if Orihime knew that Nina was distressed over the trauma over being forcibly transformed into a talking chimera, why try to keep it a secret from them? This was something they had to help the innocent little girl with together. After all, they were all there to witness it.

Ed's snapped when he heard a door open and Orihime finally emerging into the living room. Her gray eyes drifted towards him, giving a him a second glance before gazing towards the door.

"I'm going to go look for Nina," she announced. He could hear the tiredness and the apparent sadness in her voice.

Ed immediately stood up from his position on the couch. "I'm going with you."

The usual peppy girl shook her head, solemnly. "No, it's better if I go alone."

"Why?" the blond alchemist shouted in both anger and frustration. He couldn't help but to be a little angry. This morning's incident left him in a sour mood. And neither her nor Nina would tell him or Al anything. It was frustrated! Don't they trust them?

She wasn't fazed by his small outburst. "This is something I've got to do alone," she said, quietly.

"This isn't something you have to do alone, dammit!" he retorted. "We were all there, Orihime! We should help Nina go through this together!"

Orihime could feel her resolve crumbling, the guilt overwhelming her. Ed and Al think the reason for Nina's sorrow has to do with her father's experiment?

"That's...not it...at all," she spoke, choking back her tears.

Edward seemed confused by her vague confession. "What's not it?"

Luckily, the ginger haired girl was saved by Winry announcing that his automail was ready. Golden eyes glanced between the entrance of the workshop and the healer in front of him.

Begrudgingly, he let her go, not saying a word as she silently made her exit.

" _Stubborn girl,"_ Ed thought, irritated. _"Why must she always try to deal with things on her own?"_ He really didn't like how secretive she was being lately, especially since it almost got her killed by that homunculus. Granted, he almost died as well, but that was because she wouldn't tell him what the fuck was going at the time.

He blew out an exasperated breath. He better get going or else he'd be met with a wrench to the face by an impatient and demanding mechanic.

* * *

Following Nina's spiritual pressure, Orihime track her in the place of the previous Hollow's attack. She saw Nina sluggishly walking out of the door with Alexander following quietly behind her, the usual happy dog seeming as sad or distraught as she is.

The auburn haired girl immediately took notice of the young child's red eyes and puffy cheeks. She's been crying. Of course. She just loss a friend in the most cruelest way possible. Why wouldn't she be crying? It pained her heart to see her like that.

Putting on a brave face, Orihime called her over. "Nina…"

"Huh?" Nina was confused when she suddenly heard her name being called. When she glanced up and spotted her ginger haired big sister, her blue eyes widened for bit before tears threatened to spill again. She instantly threw herself at the older girl, crying on her chest.

"Why? Why did she have to die?" Nina choked out in between sobs.

"I'm sorry," Orihime responded, running soothing circles around the younger girl's back. "I'm so sorry, Nina," she repeated, feeling her heart ache for the heartbroken little girl.

This was all her fault! If only she wasn't so careless. She thought the first Hollow was only a coincidence. That it just happened to feel into the this world the same way she did. She never thought of the possibility of there being _more_ Hollows out there. If she knew that, she wouldn't have left Nina alone or without the supervision of her Shun Shun Rikka. And Nina wouldn't be suffering as she is now.

"I hate it! I hate this!" the brown haired girl screamed. "Why does it have to be that way? Why can't we just live forever?"

The ginger haired girl doesn't know what to say. All she could do was listen to the heartbroken brown haired girl vent out all her pain, anger, and sadness.

"Everytime I-I close m-my eyes, a-all I could see is S-Sarah dying in front of me. Just thinking about that… It hurts! It really hurts! I don't want to go through this again, big sister Ori! It's just too sad!"

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Orihime simply held the depressed Nina as she continued to grief and cry her pain away. The sun was already setting over the horizon by the time the tears stopped as both girls settled onto the grassy floor, legs too tired to keep standing.

There was a small, anguished pause.

"Listen, Nina," Orihime finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Nina glanced up at the older girl, curiosity shining through her red, puffy eyes.

"I want you to stay here with Winry."

The brown haired girl shook her head, vigorously. "I want to stay with you, big sister Ori! What if another monster comes? I'm scared!" she declared, fearfully, tears threatening to spill once more.

The ginger haired girl smoothly wiped the tears together. "No more crying, okay? It makes your big sister sad to see you cry."

The small girl sniffled a bit, keeping her tears in. "Oh… I don't want to make you sad. I-I won't cry anymore, if it makes you sad."

Orihime smiled gently, which Nina returned.

"I need you stay here, Nina," the auburn haired girl repeated once more, this time more firmly. "What your big sister and big brothers are doing is very dangerous. You would be in constant danger, if you stay with us."

"B-but what about the monsters?" the brown haired girl inquired, her lips trembling, the terrifying fear of being left alone and unprotected in her blue eyes.

Orihime placed a gentle hand on her head. "Then I need you to stay here with Winry and Pinako, so you can protect them from the awful monsters. After all, you are Super Nina!"

The older girl felt her heart swell slightly when she heard a genuine giggle escape from the younger girl's mouth. Good! She was making progress with getting Nina back to how she used to be. A cheerful, innocent, playful girl.

"Super Nina?" Nina said, trying out the sound of the name with another giggle escaping her lips. "I like it! Okay! Super Nina would stay here and protect big sister Winry and granny Pinako from the awful monsters!" she chirped, pumping her fist in the air with great enthusiasm.

Orihime giggled, feeling happiness and joy at getting Nina to laugh and becoming cheerful again.

"Just remember, Nina, you made Sarah's last moments very happy memories. I'm sure she was glad to be your friend. You made her very happy, Nina. Don't forget that. Don't forget those feelings of happiness you two share," the auburn haired girl smiled tenderly at the younger girl, who sniffled a bit, trying to desperately to keep herself from crying again.

"I won't," the brown haired girl declared, wiping some stray tears away. "I won't ever forget Sarah, and how much fun we had!"

Orihime grinned slightly at the brave yet innocence little girl.

"Let's head back, okay?"

Nina smiled, happily in agreement. "Okay!"

* * *

Edward was tasting his new automail the way he always does… By sparing with Alphonse. He blocked an incoming armored fist coming his way by putting his arms up.

He threw a punched towards Al's helmet, which he dodged by leaning back slightly. The blond alchemist quickly followed this by kicking his leg out in an attempt to tripped the armored giant.

"Huh? Is that Orihime an- Whoa!" Alphonse ended up, falling flat on his ass when he was distracted at that mere second.

Although, Edward heard his younger brother's announcement, and tilted his around to see that Orihime was making her way towards them with a smiling Nina holding her hand.

"Orihime! You're back! And you found, Nina!" Alphonse piped up as stood up and greeted both girls.

Nina let go of the older girl's hand, and raced up to give Ed and Al a tender hug, surprising both boys at the unexpected show of affection, especially after the incident this morning.

"I love you, big brothers!" the brown haired girl whispered softly and so much affection, slightly stunning the Elric brothers.

She stepped back, offered them once last smile, before running inside the house, Alexander hot on her trail.

"What did you say to, Nina? She's acting totally different than she did this morning?" Edward asked, curiously, golden eyes trained on Orihime.

Orihime let out a soft smile. "Nothing really. We just had a little chat between girls," she said simply, although, there was bit of wistfulness that shone in her eyes, though it quickly disappeared. Her gray turned away from the front door of the Rockbell house and towards them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Winry finished my automail," Edward stated with a proud smirk, showing her the automail limb.

The ginger haired girl's eyes glowed with awe and fascination. "Oh, wow! She did a great job!"

"She is the best mechanic that I know." He then frowned. "Don't tell her that though, or it'll go straight to her head. And she's already annoying enough," he grumbled.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded him. "Don't say that! Winry is nice!"

Edward snorted. "Yeah, nice. Only when she's not complaining about her automail or whacking me on the head with her wrench." He turned his attention back at Orihime. "Al and me were just doing a little sparring to whip ourselves into shape."

Orihime brightened up at that. "Oh! Can I join?" she asked.

Edward and Alphonse both stared at her with odd and incredulous looks. The latter seemed extremely unsure and reluctant to let her spar with them while his older brother crossed his arms, looking at her skeptically.

"You can't spar with us, Orihime," Ed finally answered. He didn't want to hurt the girl.

The girl pouted. "Why not?"

"No," the blond alchemist said, firmly.

"Please?" she begged, her already big, gray eyes becoming wide and pleading.

Just staring at her childlike, puppy dog eyes made Edward's resolve crumble. Just like every other time she gives him that look.

He sighed. "Okay, fine… But going crying in the end when we-"

He stopped mid sentence as his golden eyes wide in stunned silence as he saw Orihime charge at him with a flying kick, completely connecting with his gut and knocking the wind out of him as flew towards the ground, still dumbfounded by what happened.

"Brother!" Al yelled in surprise as Ed hit the grassy floor, quite hard actually.

"Don't lose focus, Al," Orihime advised him.

It was the soul bonded suit of armor's turn to be shocked as, despite her small stature, the auburn haired girl flipped him over and threw him on the ground next to his older brother.

" _What the hell just happened?"_ Was the only thing going through both brothers minds as they laid there absolutely stupefied and perplexed.

* * *

"You back from damaging my automail, Ed?" Winry asked, annoyed as she glanced towards the opened door. Her blue eyes widened in concern when she saw the bruises and beaten and messy state both brothers were in. "What happened to the two of you?"

"We...don't know," Ed and Al responded simultaneously, looking at a peppy Orihime with complete confusion, causing the blonde mechanic to raise an eyebrow.

Then realizing the connection, Winry snorted in laughter. "Don't tell me you guys got your asses kicked by Orihime? That's hilarious!"

Edward glared at his mechanic. "Shut up, Winry," he growled, but this only caused her laughter to increase.

"Oh? Did I hurt you, Eddie?" Orihime questioned, her gray eyes staring at him with concern and a little bit of guilt. "I'm sorry."

He stared at her, surprised once again. Was she always this soft hearted? He felt his face heat up slightly at her concern, even though _she_ was one who caused his injuries and his hurt pride.

"Hmph, it's nothing," he scoffed, turning away from her to hide his pink stained cheeks.

"When did you learn to fight like that, Orihime?" Alphonse asked, curiously.

"Tatsuki taught me," she answered as she beamed, brightly.

"Who's Tatsuki?" Winry asked.

"She's a very dear friend of mine," the auburn haired girl answered, smiling fondly. "She taught me all sorts of martial arts skills. She said that I was at the black belt level, but I...don't know what that means. Recently, she became the assistant instructor of her own martial arts dojo. I'm so proud of her!"

The three didn't know whether to feel frightened, stunned, or impressed. This airheaded girl was a martial arts expert? That's a lot take in, giving her personality, suggestion anything but. So wonder she beat the crap out of them.

But it was still unbelievable that this gentle and sweet girl has some martial arts skills. She wouldn't even hurt a fly as far as the brothers have known her. It was harder to take in than Ed's delusionals of his 'tall'' height.

Hey! They are not delusions!

The blond snapped of his temporary anger to address Orihime. "How old are you anyway?" Edward asked out of the blue.

Orihime tilted her head, confused by the question. "Me? I'm sixteen. I'm about to turn seventeen in a few months."

"You're about a year older than us," Winry commented.

"And yet you don't act it," Ed grumbled, only to receive a whack on the head by Winry's trusted wrench.

"Don't mind that idiot, Orihime," Winry said, giving Edward a sideways glare. "You've been out all day. Do you want anything to eat?"

An unexpected yawn escaped from Orihime's mouth. "No thanks. It's been a long day, and I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight." She left the trio as she headed towards her room.

* * *

Orihime was woken up early the next morning by Alphonse, saying that they needed to head off and take the next train to Central since their business here was done.

The ginger haired girl joined the brothers outside dressed in a long flowing, faded blue skirt and a long sleeved, button down, yellow shirt with ankle length, white socks and mary jane black shoes adorning her feet.

"You all set?" Al asked her.

"Yep!" Orihime chirped, adjusting her pink bag.

"Well, granny, we're off," Edward announced.

"You boys better come back here once in a while for dinner," Pinako requested. "And you are welcome here as well, Orihime."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Rockbell," she smiled.

The elderly woman smiled back at her. "Just call me 'Pinako'."

"Okay, Pinako," the ginger haired girl beamed, happily.

"You want us to come back just for some dinner," Ed questioned, skeptically, raising a yellow eyebrow.

Pinako chuckled, smirking a bit.

"Big brothers! Big sister! Don't leave yet!" a childlike voice piped in.

"Oh, Nina," Orihime called to the approaching girl.

The little girl appearance was different. And by appearance, meaning her hair was different. She chopped most of it off, leaving it short and bob cut. The ginger haired girl believes Sarah had something to do with it. Was Nina trying to look more like her? It was obvious she was still grieving over Sarah's death, and it's understandable. She can't just get over that in a couple of nights, but at least she's healing.

"Nina? What happened to your hair?" Alphonse asked, surprised to see the little girl's long hair cut so short. It seemed that Edward was equally surprised as his brother.

"I cut it because I'm Super Nina!" Nina chirped, giggling. She hugged each one of them. "Goodbye, big brothers Ed and Al! Goodbye, big sister Ori! Stay safe! And don't worry! I'll protect big sister Winry and granny Pinako from any bad people while you're gone,"she promised, enthusiastically pumping her fist in the hair.

Both brothers chuckled at the little girl's overly peppy chant.

"Stay safe and be good, Nina," Al said.

"We're counting on you," Ed replied, giving her a small smile.

"Edward, Alphonse, Orihime!"

The trio, who's names were called, glanced up at the balcony to see a tired Winry, waving at them.

"Have a safe trip, you guys," the blonde mechanic said, biding them farewell.

"Bye, Winry! It was nice meeting you!" Orihime said, cheerfully.

"Likewise," the blonde mechanic smiled at the girl.

"See you later, Winry," Alphonse said as his shorter brother simply offered a small grunt as a farewell.

The three travelers, including the overly emotional Armstrong, then left Resembool and headed towards Central where their next clue on the Philosopher's Stone awaits.

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's chapter nineteen! I hoped you enjoyed it. There's nothing really to say here, except I feel bad for putting Nina through her first experience with death. But I also felt that it was necessary to build some character since now Nina would somewhat develop a desire to protect her loved ones, so something like that won't ever happen to anyone close to her again. Nothing motivates a character to become strong than a sense of loss they had in the past. And the part where Orihime kicked Edward's and Alphonse's asses is merely comedic, but she is a black belt martial artist. That much is true. She's just too pacifistic to use any of her karate skills. Well, leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in a review and thanks for reading! Oh, and the next chapter would be another small snippet of what's happening in the Bleach world! So, yeah! Or yeah... Which one? I don't know how you guys feel.)**


	20. She Who Is Not Among Us

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty. Enjoy!**

 **Phantom of the king: Thanks for being the 100th person to favorite this story! And thanks to all everyone else who favored, followed, and reviewed this story so far!**

 **Konohamaya Uzumaki: Thanks for reviewing! Well, I can admit it is somewhat stupid for Orihime to leave Nina behind. But then again... She also wasn't sure if Nina actually did attract a Hollow. Like she said, Nina could have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. And from what I've seen so far...most of the Bleach characters that have above average spiritual energy, but enough to develop spiritual powers, like Tatsuki and Keigo, don't necessarily attract Hollows. They're mostly attacked because they happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The only reason Hollows happen to attack them is because another person with higher levels of spirit energy is nearby, like Orihime, Ichigo, or another Soul Reaper. So, as somewhat unreasonable it is to leave Nina in Resembool, without powers of her own, it is also somewhat better with the later shit Ed and Al get into in the story. Simply, Nina can't be expected to follow them and be protected forever.**

 **Inquisitor: Thanks for the review! Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to I hate long reviews. I meant to my rant the chapter before was too long. Anyway, I can agree that Ed and Al go by the 'no kill' policy, at least in Brotherhood. In the latter half of 2003 version, Edward as no qualms about killing, but that's beside the point. And I agree with most of what you said, except the part where Ed and Al would agree that Mustang and the others should take responsibility for the crimes they committed in the war. Ed and Al didn't really agree to it. Actually, they were fiercely against it because it would mean the possibility of some of their friends being sent to jail or worse executed. That's mostly what I meant when I said they, including Winry, were being hypocritical. Because they wanted to Scar to pay for his crimes for killing State Alchemists, but they don't want those same State Alchemist to eventual pay for their crimes for killing hundreds of innocent Ishvalans. But than again, they are just idealistic, little kids that don't know the horrors of war. For the most part, they see the world in black and white with a tiny bit of gray in Edward's case. However, other than that, I agree with you.**

 **Elongation: Thanks for reviewing! Orihime can't really see Alphonse's soul, but she can 'feel' that it's different than a normal human soul should feel. It's distorted in a way. That's why she was able to tell he was a hollow suit of armor in mere seconds after meeting him, but Ed and Al don't know that. And I would assume anyone else with spiritual awareness would be able to 'feel' that Al is just a empty suit of armor with his soul attached to it. And about Alexander gaining his own powers... He probably won't. You've to remember that even if a stronger person effected another person's soul, that person has to have some latent, hidden potential in the first place in order to be effected that just needed to be awakened by a stronger being. That's why Orihime and Chad were able to awaken their powers while Tatsuki and the others couldn't because they had the potential to. Alexander won't have any powers, but can sniff out spirits. I actually don't know if dogs are naturally able to do this in the Bleach universe [after all, animals do detect things that humans can't], but Alexander can.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! I found Orihime kicking Ed's and Al's asses hilarious as well, mostly because it's unexpected! Glad you liked it!**

 **Thanks for everyone else who has reviewed!)**

* * *

She Who Is Not Among Us

As Uryu laid down in his father's hospital bed, he couldn't help but to reflect on what happened the past few months. The few months that Orihime has been missing, and how her sudden disappearance has affected them all.

Especially Ichigo.

The poor guy has been beating up himself ever since he found out the happy go lucky girl was missing. The orange haired former substitute Soul Reaper scowled more than he normally does and he was twice as grumpy and irritable.

His overly sour behavior was understandable though. Very much understandable. Orihime went missing again. Just months after she was rescued from the Arrancars. It was almost as if the universe was out to get the girl. And striking her in moments where Ichigo vulnerable, where he was unable to protect her… No wonder the poor guy was desperate to restore his Soul Reaper powers.

Uryu might not, although sometimes, stand the orange haired idiot, they both had a mutual friend in Orihime and would do anything to protect the girl.

But Ichigo wasn't the only person extremely affected by Orihime's disappearance.

When they broke the news to Tatsuki, the usual tough, tomboyish girl couldn't stop crying. It felt awful to see her breakdown like that. Just when she was requited with her best friend again after Orihime was starting recover from her ordeal in Hueco Mundo, then that same friend is forcibly snatched away from.

Not to mention, being a regular human with no powers, there was nothing Tatsuki could do about it, even if she wanted to.

As for himself, Uryu could only feel ashamed himself. After all, he was there the moment Orihime disappeared, and yet he couldn't do a single thing about it. He was there, yet he was powerless to stop her from being taken away. He didn't fight back against Ichigo's furious verbal lashes and Tatsuki's resentful accusations because he knew he deserved them.

He failed them.

He failed Orihime.

As his pride as a Quincy, he failed to protect her in Ichigo's absence.

The only thing Uryu couldn't understand was what the vortex in the sky was. He saw the sky ripple as it shifted around Orihime. He could not explain it, but it was almost like Orihime was sucked into the sky or another dimension.

Uryu, along with Chad, visited Urahara and told him what happened. Judging by the calculating and serious expression on the usual perverted trickster's face.

After thinking about it, the shopkeeper admitted that he never heard of rare and unnatural disturbance in the sky. But he did acknowledge that he did sense a weird sort of energy rippling through the sky that day. It was hard to trace though, seeing as it didn't have any spirit energy in.

Uryu was utterly confused by that. That would mean the option of her being taken the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo was out of the question since those worlds were littered with spiritual energy, being a world full of Soul Reapers and Hollows respectively.

Urahara offered to look more into it, however, it was going to take a bit of time. After all, he first needed to decipher what kind of energy the ripple was, analyze it, and trace it back to where it took Orihime. Unfortunately, all that could take months, maybe years to complete the whole process.

Neither Uryu nor Chad didn't like the option of waiting. They both wanted to rescue Orihime right away. But they also knew they couldn't get there without Urahara's help and they were just going to have to be patient and wait, no matter how agonizing and painful it may be.

In the meantime, Chad informed the Quincy that Ichigo was training with the Fullbringers in order to regain his lost Soul Reapers. He also warned him to watch out for a rogue Fullbringer by the name Tsukishima.

Uryu felt that he meet the guy before. He was the man who severely injured him and put him the hospital. Although, the Quincy wasn't sure if that was accurate though. He felt like there was piece of the puzzle missing. A crucial information that he was forgetting.

He frowned, pushing his glasses up. He wondered if these Fullbringers were connected to Orihime's disappearance since they were pretty adamant about recruiting Ichigo into their ranks, especially pushing him to join because the former substitute Soul Reaper was in desperate need to regain them.

But still, Uryu didn't fully trust those Fullbringers. He knew they weren't just helping Ichigo out of the goodness of their hearts. They were after something, they wanted something from the desperate orange haired teen, but what?

That was what Uryu was trying to figure out. If he could figure it out, he could warn Ichigo to stay clear from the Fullbringers.

Nevertheless, no matter how much he distrusted the Fullbringers, they were the only people who could help restore Ichigo's former Soul Reaper powers, and could blatantly understand the insatiable need to get them back. The powerless he felt when unable to protect himself from a Hollow that day after he lost his Quincy powers. He almost would've died that day, if it wasn't for Ryuken's, there's no way he'll call that man his father, perfectly timed interference as he easily defeated the Hollow.

But to conclude the experience, Uryu completely understand Ichigo's desperation and extreme desire for power.

After all, there was nothing nothing worse than the feeling of powerlessness. The anguished uselessness of being unable to protect oneself or their loved ones.

Besides, they needed Ichigo to regain his powers, if they were going to rescue Orihime from whatever she was taken to. He'd only hoped...that there weren't any more problems or conflicts along the way. Orihime's disappearance is already stressful and agonizing enough.

" _We're waiting for you… Ichigo."_

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty! Hoped you enjoyed this short snippet. Yes, as you can see the Fullbring arc hit off much sooner than it did in canon. And it's gotten to the part where Uryu lays in the hospital after being attacked by [spoiler alert] Ginjo. Although, he thinks [sort of] for the moment along with everyone else that Tsukishima attacked and injured him. Honestly, the arc is going the same way it did in canon, except it's happening six or seven months sooner than it did in canon and Orihime isn't there, being stuck in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and all. Other than that, it's the same. Nothing much to say… Urahara is trying to figure out where Orihime disappeared to, and everyone's training to get stronger for their eventual journey to their unknown destination. Don't know what kind of people or enemies they'll encounter there. Well, leave any questions, suggestions, and comments in a review! Now, back to the FMA world next chapter! Off to Central to decode Dr. Marcoh's notes. See ya!)**


	21. Two Degrees of Separated Worlds

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty one! Wow! Twenty one chapters already! Dang! And it's only been what… two, three months since I started this. I'm going to see if I can this story done in a year. Hehe! Just kidding! We all know that's not going to happen.**

 **Ahem! Anyway, last time… The Elric brothers and Orihime along with Armstrong left the Resembool and the Rockbell house after repairs for Edward's automail were completed. However, deeming the journey too dangerous, Nina was left behind to stay with Winry and Pinako. Now, the gang move on to Central to uncover the secrets Dr. Marcoh left behind at Central Library. What's in store for them there? Let's read and find out! Enjoy!**

 **Skywolf99: Thanks for the review... Look! Honestly, I don't know what you are referring to. My grammar, the fact the story keeps switching between the FMA and Bleach world, or what. All I can say is that I'm trying my best and you are just going to have to deal with whatever comes out. I could one day go back and re-edit, but for now, please just deal with it. Not everyone is a grammar Nazi. Or if it's pertaining to the switch between worlds... Sorry, that's just how story is, and it's MY story, so I'm not changing it for anyone! You can pitch ideas and suggestions, but the overall plot would remain the same.**

 **92MOONBYUL: Thanks for the review! Bleach characters won't enter the FMA world until WAY later.**

 **ShinyKyu: Thanks for reviewing! Hehe! You'll just have to see until the last climax of the story.)**

* * *

Two Degrees of Separate Worlds

It took the four of them about a week to get to Central. To the three teen's unexpected surprise, they were meet by two people from the military. One was a man with short blond hair and bangs that reached his chin and another was a woman with very short, boyish hair and a mole under her left eye. It turns out their names were Denny Brosh and Maria Ross respectively, and they were here to replace Major Armstrong as Ed's and Al's new bodyguards.

Of course, Edward was annoyed by the idea of two more 'unnecessary' bodyguards tagging along, even though he was perfectly fine now. Automail fixed and everything. Alphonse shared his older brother's sentiment, though he didn't voice it. On the other hand, Orihime didn't mind as she was quickly getting acquainted with Sergeant Brosh and Second Lieutenant Ross.

There was just one problem... A really huge problem… When they arrived they discovered that the Central Library First Branch was completely burned to crisp. Barbecued and everything. There was nothing left but ashes.

Sigh. Back to the drawing board.

* * *

"There's still possible another way to get those research notes. There was a woman who used to work at the library," Ross informed them, picking the three's interests. So there was another way to obtain Dr. Marcoh's notes.

The car ride they were in was quiet and bumpy.

"Really?" Orihime inquired.

The woman nodded then her face faltered a bit. "Unfortunately, she's not working there anymore."

"Well, that was really helpful," Edward sarcastically scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his head out to the side.

As the two military personnel were questioning Al's 'choice' of attire, Orihime drifted back to what happened these past couple of weeks. She knew what the brothers… The Philosopher's Stone. However, she also knew what the stone was made of… Live humans.

The ginger haired girl felt conflicted. Should she simply Edward and Alphonse that the stone they tried so hard to find or create was made from people? Tell them that their years of research was just a waste of time?

Would they still attempt to use the stone though? Orihime won't judge them if they did, even after finding out the horrible truth. After all, they've been waiting years to find a way to restore their bodies back to their original human form, and this was the only possible known method they have. It was either use the stone, or remain a boy with two automail limbs and a soul bonded suit of armor forever.

Both options didn't sound so good. In fact, it sounded downright terrible, but it was the only choices the brothers have.

She let out a breathless sigh.

"Orihime?"

"Hmm?" Gray eyes glanced towards Alphonse.

"We're here."

She glanced out the window to see an apartment complex. They were here.

"Are you alright? You spaced out through the whole car ride."

Orihime gave him a sheepish smile. "Oh, Alphonse, I'm okay. Just thinking is all…" She got out of the car after Edward as the all headed towards Sheska.

* * *

The five of them were standing outside Sheska's door. Orihime could feel her anxiety building. She have to tell them!

The ginger haired girl tugged on Edward's sleeve as he was getting ready to knock on the door. The blond alchemist tilted his head towards her, looking her at through questionable golden eyes.

"There's...something...I got to tell you, Eddie." Oh, god. Why was her mouth suddenly so dry?

"What is it?" Edward asked when the girl remained silent. He watched her facial expression toward from one of pained contemplativeness to bittersweet resignation. What could she be thinking?

No way! She couldn't tell them. They should… Edward and Alphonse should discover it on their own. And if she's lucky, maybe they won't found out at all.

She smiled. "Nevermind."

Ed raised an eyebrow, questioning Orihime's strange, more than average strange behavior. He knocked on the door, figuring that he'll deal with it later. After he uncovers the secrets of making a Philosopher's Stone.

After a minute or two of nobody answering, the blond alchemist decided to invite himself in. However, that was easier said than done because a mountain of books on the other side was blocking the door from opening all the way. So, they all just opted slide in through the crack of the opened door.

"Sheska! Miss Sheska!" They called for the name of the apartment's resident, but didn't receive any answer.

Orihime was in absolute awe at seeing the mountain of books lying around. There must've been enough books to fill a whole library! And she keeps all of them maintained and in perfect condition? How does she do it? Must've take a lot of dedication towards books.

They discovered that the woman, Sheska, was under a huge pile of books.

Oh, the irony.

It took them about half and hour to dig her out. When they did, Sheska was revealed to be an energetic yet mousy woman probably in her early twenties.

She immediately went into a tragic story about her love of books causing her to be fired at the library, which would prevent her from moving her mother to a hospital. Orihime felt a little sorry for the poor woman. It must be awful not having the means to support a loved one, no matter how much they try.

She even felt for the disheartened Elric brothers when they realized their one chance of finding the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone has literally gone up in flames. The auburn haired girl was about to step forward and tell them… That was until Sheska informed them of her photographic memory, renewing Ed's and Al's vigorous excitement.

She wanted to tell them that the stone was made from humans. She really did. But seeing how happy they were… She didn't want to crush their happiness. And this may be the only chance they have to recover what they lost years ago.

Let them be, her mind told her. Let them be.

* * *

"So? What did you want to tell me?" Edward asked the ginger haired girl as they walking down the streets of Central.

They had just left Sheska's apartment. The brown haired, glasses wearing woman said it'll take a few days for her to make a complete and flawless copy of Dr. Marcoh's notes, and that she'll call them once she's done. As much as Ed hated waiting he has no chance. The excitement and the anxiety was killing him though. He was just a few days away from finding the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone, and getting everything back to the way it was before he and Al committed that dreaded Human Transmutation that got them into this mess in the first place.

Their two bodyguards, Brosh and Ross, were walking a few feet behind the teens, keeping a close eye on them and any signs of danger, especially Scar, seeing as he's the reason they needed guards in the first place.

Orihime looked over at Ed with curious gray eyes.

"You had something you wanted to say before we went meet Sheska," the blond elaborated. "So what was it?" Even Alphonse was looking at her with curiosity shining through his eyes.

She bit her lip, feeling quite nervous. What she wanted to tell them earlier was that the stone was made from humans, but she couldn't. Not anymore.

"What are you guys planning to do after you get your bodies back?" she asked. That was, legitimately, the first response that blurted out of her. And she's glad it did. After all, she was genuinely interested in the brothers' plans after all this blood, sweat, and tears searching was over.

Edward and Alphonse froze for a bit, blinking in confusion. They had never thought about what to do after they restore their bodies. They were so focused at the task at hand, they never considered what would come afterwards.

"We…," Alphonse spoke up after some time. "We honestly don't know."

"We spent so much time searching for the stone, we never thought about what to do after we completed our personal mission," Edward admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

Orihime smiled widely, clapping her hands together. "Well, then… How about we have a fabulous feast?"

"A feast?" Both brothers questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Yep! A small party to celebrate you guys getting your bodies back!"

Orihime grabbed the two brothers' arms, happily dragging them away before they could protest, not that Al wanted to.

"Brosh! Ross! You are welcomed to join us!" she called out to the two utterly confused bodyguards.

* * *

Orihime spent about an hour running through the streets of Central while dragging a tiring Edward and a silent Alphonse all the while a exhausting Ross and Brosh were trying pathetically to keep up.

Feeling his frustration reaching its limits, Ed forcibly yanked the ginger haired girl's arm, pulling her back. She let out a startled yelp as her arm was giving an unexpected strong and firm tug. Gray eyes looked at him with confusion.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked, exasperatedly.

"To do some grocery shopping!" Orihime responded cheerfully, ignoring the blond boy's growing aggravation.

"And do you know where the grocery store is?"

There was a small pause as gray eyes widened in realization. She slowly shook her head, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

Edward resisted the urge to face palm as he let out a frustrated breath. This girl was driving him crazy! But feeling strangely nostalgic and happy though, he missed this, even if he would never admit.

The blond boy silently crossed the street. "Follow me," he said almost inaudible, but the auburn haired girl heard him and smiled as she and the others followed after him.

* * *

"What are we buying here?" Alphonse asked, curiously. The trio were stepped inside a small store that sold fruits and vegetables.

"We are going to have a buffet, so we need all the fruits and vegetables we could get," Orihime explained, running off gleefully to the nearest produce.

"Hey! I'm the one paying for all this, so don't go crazy," Edward yelled, chasing after her.

Brosh and Ross just stared at the two as if they were looking at a ghost riding a unicycle. They starting to wonder if this bodyguard job was worth losing their sanity over.

Alphonse could only let out a sheepish laugh. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Orihime may be overly energetic at times, but she's a nice and sweet girl. Her antics always drives brother crazy, but I think it's nice actually. It oddly gives a chance for him to relax and enjoy himself instead of trying to focus all of his attention on obtaining a Philosopher's Stone, so we things back to they way it used to be."

"Edward, do you mind picking up some apples and bananas," Orihime asked, politely. "I'm going to get some tomatoes."

Ed grunted as he walked away to where the apples lay.

"Makes sure to pick the freshest ones," she called after him.

"Alphonse marched up to her. "Is there anything I should get, Orihime?" he asked.

The ginger haired girl smiled at him. "Yes, I need some meat. I think some pork and ribs would be nice."

Al nodded his armored head and heading out towards the meat section.

Brosh and Ross looked at each other as if contemplated if they should help, or stay on guard by the door while the teens did their grocery shopping. After a thoughtful decision, the darked woman walked towards the auburn haired girl as she was picking onions and mushrooms, leaving her partner on guard duty.

"Miss Inoue?"

"Hmm?" Gray eyes glanced at the approaching woman.

"What should I do to assist, miss?" Ross asked.

Orihime smiled gently at the woman. "It'll be nice if you can grab some chicken broth and some cheese. Lots of cheese. Swiss, cheddar, different types."

The woman soldier marched off to find the ingredients the young woman asked of her.

The auburn haired girl picked out a few lemon and garlics. _"Okay, that should be it,"_ she thought herself, as she was carry two bags filled with vegetables. She wished she had a shopping cart to put all this in, but, unfortunately, they don't have those yet. She pouted slightly. How inconvenient.

"Hey!"

Gray eyes glanced up to see Edward approaching her with a bag full of apples and bananas she asked for.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, curiously, noticing the frown on her face.

"Oh… Uh… I just wish I had something to carry these bags in," Orihime explained, glancing down sadly at her two bags.

Edward stared at her pouting face for a few seconds before sighing. He reached his hand out to grab the two bags she was carrying.

Realizing his intentions, the ginger haired girl reeled her bags back, feeling embarrassed. "No, no! I can carry it!" she protested.

"Stop being stubborn, Orihime, and give me the bags," Ed insisted, reaching for the bags, and succeeding at pulling them away from her and onto his own arm.

The auburn haired girl's cheeks flushed a little, turning at light shade of pink at the blond alchemist's kind act. "Um, do we have any portable stoves?" Orihime questioned, still feeling a bit flustered.

A yellow eyebrow rose in confusion. "A portable stove? No, I don't think so."

Filled with a excitement for what she had planned, the ginger haired girl grabbed his hand. "Then we better go get some! We can't have the buffet I'm about to prepare without a portable stove."

Edward's own face turned a light shade of pink. He couldn't believe how small and warm Orihime's hand felt under his flesh hand, despite the fact he was wearing gloves.

He let out a slight smile as at the giddiness and excitement oozing out of the auburn haired girl. This what he missed. This bubbly, happy Orihime. Her distant and despondency the past few days didn't fit her at all. He felt pleased that she was returning back to her normal, cheerful self. And besides, she was always much prettier when she smiles.

Ed's face practically burned with embarrassment. What was wrong with him? Orihime is still the same hyperactive whack job, no matter how much her bright smile seem to shatter even the faintest of darkness, the way her kind gray eyes sparkle with an never ending excitement and an uncrushable sense of hope and compassion that simply can't be explained by mere words, or how her overall personality is so vibrant and radiant that it just draws people to her, almost like the sun.

Okay, the blond alchemist really needed to shut up or else his face would explode out of pure embrassment. It's a good thing he was being dragged behind Orihime. That way she couldn't see how red he was at the moment.

I-it's not like he's starting to fall for her.

He shook his head vigorously, almost belching at the mere thought. Nope! Not in a million years!

* * *

They spent the next hour getting one ingredient after the next. In the end, Edward spent over five thousand cenz, and they were carrying a total of twelve bags of groceries, from fruits and vegetables to meats and seafoods and everything in between, and also some chicken broth and different seasonings. They also bought two portable stoves and various utensils. Ed was still curious about what they needed the stoves for since they already had some in the apartment. Orihime didn't tell him though, telling him it's a secret, causing him to frown in displeasure. Why couldn't she just tell them?

"Hey! If it isn't Edward and Alphonse!"

The two boys perked up when they heard their names being called to see Maes Hughes walking towards them with a small wave.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Al happily greeted the bespectacled, friendly man. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished up with work for the day and decided to head home, but I spotted you guys and wanted to say 'hi'," Hughes explained. "What's with bags? Gone grocery shopping?"

"Yeah!" Orihime chirped, cheerfully. "We're going to have a huge buffet to celebrate Edward and Alphonse finally reaching their goal. Want to join us?"

"Orihime!" Edward protested. It's not like he didn't like Hughes, but the guy could be incredibly annoying at times babbling on and on about his lovely wife and precious daughter.

"A buffet, huh?" The bespectacled man looked intrigued as he offered a small smile. "Why don't you guys have your little buffet over at my house?" he suggested.

"Really?" the ginger haired girl exclaimed, gray eyes twinkling with glee.

Meanwhile, as the four were conversing Ross and Brosh were freaking out once again. "I can't believe they are talking to the Lieutenant Colonel as if they are old friends!" Ross whispered in disbelief.

"I can't believe he invited us into his house!" Brosh whispered back, equally shocked.

"Ms. Ross! Mr. Brosh! C'mon or you'll be left behind!" Orihime called the two bodyguards.

Seeing the group of four already heading towards Hughes's house, they momentarily shook themselves out of their shock and followed after them before they were left behind.

* * *

Hughes opened the door to his home and was immediately greeted by his two year old daughter.

"Daddy! You're back!" Elicia chirped, excitedly holding her hands up so her father could pick her up.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" Hughes cooed, softly rubbing his cheeks against the little girl.

"Stop it, daddy! Your beard is tickling me!" the small brown haired girl giggled.

"She's so cute!" the auburn haired girl cooed.

"I know, right? She's my own little ball of cuteness!" Hughes bragged, lovingly.

"Welcome home, dear!" Gracia made her appearance. "Oh? I see you brought guests. Edward, Alphonse, how are you boys doing?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"We're doing just fine, Mrs. Hughes," Alphonse greeted her.

"Now, Alphonse, you don't have to keep calling me 'Mrs. Hughes', alright?" the matriarch of the house playfully scolded the suit of armor. "'Gracia' would do just fine. And who is your friend?" she questioned, turning her attention towards the auburn haired girl.

"My name is Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hu- I mean, Gracia!" Orihime replied, quickly correcting herself.

Gracia smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too, dear."

"What's in the bags?" Elicia asked, curiously pointed at the bags Al, Ross, and Brosh were carrying.

"We're going to have a small dinner party, sweetie," Hughes explained to his two year old daughter. His smile widened when he saw her green eyes twinkle in childlike happiness.

"Yay! A party!" she cheered, a few giggles escaping her lips.

"Oh! Then a better get dinner ready then."

"Don't worry about it, Gracia! I'll cook dinner," Orihime insisted.

"Oh, no, I can't have you do that, sweetie," Gracia disagreed.

The ginger haired girl pondered for a bit. "Then can help me prepare? I could really use some help cutting up the fruits and meats. I want to make this really special for Eddie and Al."

Gracia smiled. "Of course!"

"Al, Ross, Brosh, do you mind setting the bags down in the kitchen?" Orihime asked, politely.

The two women left for the kitchen with Al, Ross, and Brosh following after them, leaving Ed behind.

Edward felt a small tug on his pant leg. His golden eyes glanced down to see Elicia's wide, green eyes staring up at him.

"Big brother, do you want to play?" Elicia asked, sweetly.

Ed couldn't help but to smile down at the girl. He had time to goof off while Orihime and Gracia prepare dinner, so he might as well entertain himself. He let Elicia drag him into her room on the pretense of playing house. Al quickly headed after them.

Ross and Brosh stood back near the doorway, both feeling extremely nervous being in their superior's home.

"We should probably make our leave, sir," the dark haired woman suggested, breaking the ice and saluting her superior.

"Nonsense! We don't you guys stay here and relax a little," Hughes encouraged.

"Sir! We couldn't!" Brosh quickly denied, feeling a bit uneasy. "We are guard duty!"

"Oh, yeah… Scar still on the loose, isn't he?" the family man frowned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, sir! We've received intel that he was reported here in Central!" Ross informed.

"This case is beginning to get pretty nasty. He's already killed over a dozen State Alchemist." He smiled at them. "Well, since Ed is here, why don't you guys stay as well? After all, you are here to guard him, aren't you?"

The both of them nodded, numbly. They didn't know Lieutenant Colonel Hughes could be so easygoing and friendly.

"Why not stay and have some dinner?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked them once again.

"Thank you, sir! We'll take you up in that offer!" Brosh and Ross replied graciously, saluting their superior.

* * *

It was about an hour later and dinner was ready.

Everyone gathered around the table to see two semi medium pots on the portable stoves the teens brought. And there were an assortment of sliced apples, bananas, bread on one large plate, on another were plated with shrimp, fish, and seasoned and cooked crab meatballs, and third was filled with pork chops and cubed beef, and the last was full of vegetables from mushrooms to pieces of lettuce and slices of carrots, potatoes, and broccoli.

The pots, however, is what grabbed the group's attention the most. One was filled with melted cheese and another was loaded with some sort of soup.

Edward watched hungrily as Orihime dumped a few meats and veggies into the soup like substance.

"We're going to have a hot pot dinner!" the ginger haired girl exclaimed, excitedly.

Ed gave her a quizzically look. "What's a hot pot?"

"Well, a hot pot is an authentic family meal where we boil different types of food in specially cooked sauce. It's easy to make and great for family gatherings or special occasions," she happily explained. "Although, most people would eat during the winter…," she trailed off.

"Whatever this is, it looks delicious!" Brosh drooled, eyeing the food greedily.

"Thanks! I couldn't have prepared it fast enough without Gracia's help!"

"No, I should be thanking you," Gracia smiled at the auburn haired girl. "I've never cooked a meal like this. It's really fascinating! Another thing to add in my list of meals to cook."

"Mommy! Is this cheese?" Elicia questioned curiously about to stick her hand in the cheesy substance.

"No, no, Elicia!" Orihime shouted, hurriedly, taking the little girl's hand away. "This is cheese fondue. You have to be more careful because it's hot."

The small child pouted at the notion of being scolded.

The older girl simply smiled at and picked up a slice of apple with her fork. She dipped the apple into the fondue until it was half sunken in. She held it to her lips and blew on it until she deemed it cool enough. She held it out towards Elicia, who stared at cheese covered slice of apple strangely before hesitantly open her mouth, allowing the ginger haired girl to pop the fruit in her mouth.

In an instant green eyes twinkled in glee. "This is good, big sister!" she shouted, happily. "More cheese!" She was practically bouncing in her chair in excitement.

Orihime smiled softly at the little girl's cheerfulness. "It's nice to eat a hot pot again. I haven't enjoyed one since my brother died," she mumbled under her breath. She clapped her hands together, happily. "Dig in!"

Edward readily and gleefully did just that. Taking the big spoon, he immediately poured some of the meat from the hot pot soup onto his bowl and greedily dug in.

Damn, this was good! Orihime's cooking, despite how strange it is, is the best ever! He couldn't get enough of it!

The whole room was filled with people enjoying a nice family meal and everyone cheerfully chatting away, even his younger brother. He felt guilty that Al couldn't enjoy this nice meal, but he was also happy when he was happily talking to Hughes while playing with Elicia. He smiled. Just a little while longer and Al would be able to get his body back, then he'll be able to enjoy simple, human pleasures like this again.

He shifted his golden gaze towards Orihime, who was animatedly chatting with Gracia. The kind woman seemed to have taken a liken to the ginger haired girl. Who wouldn't? Orihime gets along with everyone.

Although, the blond alchemist was quite glad the auburn haired girl was happily enjoying herself. She seemed to be jubilantly eating and talking with the Hughes family, her radiant smile brighten up the room. He watched as her hand wrapped around the fork that held a slice of banana as gingerly dipped in the cheese fondue. His cheeks was stained a light shade of pink. He still remembered how delicate, small and soft, and warm her hand felt in his.

"You know, Ed, if he keep staring at Orihime like that, a fly would get in your mouth."

Edward stared dumbfounded and mouth agaped at a slyly smirking Maes Hughes.

"I-I wasn't staring at Orihime!" he yelled out, spazzily, causing his chair to tip over. He let out a loud yelp as he crash onto the ground with the chair with noisy 'thud' sound.

Elicia giggled, innocently. "Big brother fell!"

"Brother!"

"Eddie!"

Alphonse and Orihime both yelled out worriedly.

The auburn haired girl immediately rushed to his side. "Are you alright, Eddie?" she asked, concern filling her gray eyes. She tried helping him up. "What happened? Why did you fall like that?"

Ed felt her soft hands on his face as she was checking him for injuries. That didn't stop the blood from rushing as he felt extremely embarrassed. No, it only made it worse. And the fact that her face was so close to his didn't help matters either. And she innocently doesn't realize she's the cause of his predicament.

Orihime's face scrunched up, questionably. "Eddie, you're face is red. Are you getting a fever?"

"I… Uh…" He was completely loss for words.

"Ah! A boy's first crush," Brosh said, cheekily.

Edward glared at him. "Shut up!" he hissed. " _I don't have a crush on her_!"

Sounds of laughter filled the room.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled, furiously, cheeks flushing. Oh, god! He never felt so embarrassed.

Orihime tilted her head, feeling a little confused, trying to find out what was so funny and why Ed was so angry.

* * *

Dinner was over and Hughes was kind enough to let the teens stay. Ross and Brosh decided to head back to headquarters. Edward and Alphonse were in the guestroom while Orihime crashed in Elicia's room.

As Elicia laid in her crib, cutely snoring away, Orihime was busy staring at the moonlit sky. Her thoughts were racing. The Hughes were such a loving family. Sometimes she wished she had a family as nice and caring as them.

The entire event went off better than she expected. It almost felt like, not just a celebration Ed and Al regaining their bodies, but an actual family celebration.

Maes was a kind and funny. He really did remind her of Ichigo's father. She loved Gracia. The brown haired woman radiance of femininity, gentleness and affectionate care, something only a mother can exhibit. And Elicia was just a small ball of sunshine and cuteness.

The ginger haired girl thoughts drifted back to the Philosopher's Stone. She wanted to tell Edward and Alphonse what she discovered about the stone. She could take the fact it was made from humans since she was used to horrific revelations like this. She never liked them, but over the past year she built up the mentality to get used to nightmarish stuff like this.

Nevertheless, Orihime wondered how Ed and An would react. Not good, she supposed. Definitely not good. Angry, horrified that something they spent years searching held such a dark, terrifying secret. Honestly, she didn't mind telling them. She wasn't afraid to. She just doesn't have the heart to break their spirits, to destroy them and to see their disheartened faces.

Maybe that's also why the ginger haired girl has been keeping the two boys away from all the Hollow business that's been going on this past week.

Sigh, she needed to fresh air.

Using her Shun Shun Rikka to make sure the coast was clear, Orihime silently sneak outside. Her ginger colored hair and blue sleeping gown gently swayed in the night breeze. The air was cool and crispy, it felt really nice. It honestly almost made her forget her troubles.

Almost.

There was thing she could never forget. The feeling of homesickness that's been swelling inside her since the days gone by. The ginger haired girl has been able to ease it by going on adventures with Edward and Alphonse, which she doesn't regret one bit. She had a lot fun and great time with the boys. They are both nice and charming in their own unique way.

But the fact remained that she isn't from this world. One day, Orihime would have to return to her world and possible say goodbye to Ed and Al forever. This is where her lingering crisis lays… Her feelings of homesickness because she desperately wants to return home to Ichigo, Tatsuki, and all her friends, and the anguish of saying goodbye to the Elric brothers, maybe she's grown really attached to them. How could she not? She's spent the past three months helping them look for the Philosopher's Stone, and forming a friendship and bond with them as a result.

"What's going to happen once all this is done?" Orihime wondered out loud to herself.

"When all's what's done?"

The auburn haired girl screeched and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard an unexpected voice. She sharply turned around to be met with the aforementioned brothers she was thinking about.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You guys scared me half to death!" she yelled, placing a hand over her steadily racing heart, trying to willed it to settle down.

"Sorry, Orihime," Alphonse giggled, apologetically.

Edward walked until he stood right next to her. "So? What were you thinking about?"

Orihime let out a small smile to hide her inner troubles, hoping the boys won't pick up on this. "Nothing really… Just thinking about what we are going to done with all this is said and done? What _I'm_ going to do after you guys finally get your hands on a… Philosopher's...Stone," she answered, however, her words were drifting a little near the end as her lips were set in a grim line for split second before quickly fading back to her usual smile.

"Are you guys planning to go back to Resembool and live with Winry, Pinako, and Nina once you restore your bodies?" she immediately asked to swiftly cover up her previous blunder.

Ed and Al both blinked, well in the former's case, and stared at each other confusingly.

"Like we said earlier, we never thought that far ahead," Al admitted. "We still need to time to think it over."

"Spending our entire life trying to find a way to restore our bodies, we never thought about what we'll do afterwards," Ed added. "It almost still feels like dream. Right, Al?"

"Right, brother?"

"A dream, huh?" Orihime mumbled to herself. "Then the first thing you guys should do is head back home and give Winry and the others the good news!" she declared, cheerfully.

"That'll probably be best," Alphonse agreed. "You should can come with us, Orihime. Back to Resembool, I mean. I'm sure Winry, granny Pinako, and especially Nina would love to see you."

As much as the auburn haired girl would happily and readily agree to Al's invitation, she knew she couldn't. And it hurts even more on how, unintentionally on Al's part, that this pains her. The thought of saying goodbye forever utterly pains her deeply in words she can't explain.

"I'll have to...head home myself, you know?" Orihime said, lowly, sounding a bit saddened by the fact. Just a bit would be an obvious understatement.

"Oh, right," Edward commented, sounding unusually unhappy of being reminded of the fact that Orihime comes from a foreign land, and probably has friends waiting for her over there. "You can still write to us, and we'll write letters to you," he suggested.

"I… I…" Orihime was at lost for words. She honestly couldn't, didn't want to respond to that because she knew that once she returned to her world, keeping in touch would be _impossible_.

"We are friends? Right, Eddie? Al?" she asked, looking away from the two boys.

"Of course we are!" the soul bonded suit of armor chirped.

The ginger haired girl nodded, appreciatively. "That's good. I'm glad to have been friends with you guys. Even if I were to go...somewhere far away where we'd lose touch and possibly never see each other, even if you somehow find my actions unforgivable, I… I promise I'll never forget you guys and all the good times we had. You guys are my precious friends and that's not a lie!" she finished her a small heartwarming and bittersweet speech.

"Never forget us? What do you mean?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows confusingly.

Orihime let out a silent melancholic laughter. It was just like him to pick up on intrusive details like that. She shook her head.

"Nothing, Eddie. Nothing at all. I was just thinking about how warm the Philosopher's Stone in Dr. Marcoh's possession felt," she lied. "It's so _warm_ in fact, it almost felt like it's...alive."

There she goes again, starting with a happy tone and drifting off to a somewhat depressingly sad one.

One glance at Edward told her he was beginning to pick up on it too as he eyes held both concern and tiny, hidden feelings of hurt.

"Orihime?" the blond alchemist started, slowly. "Do you...know something about the stone?"

When the question was asked, Alphonse looked back and forth between the two, quizzically.

Ed was met with guilty gray eyes.

Orihime's lips bit her lip, obviously feeling nervous. "I-it's not that I was hiding it from you. I just...didn't...want to hurt your feelings." She quickly swallowed the small lump in her throat. It was now or never. "I think-"

She was unfortunate interrupted the front door loudly creaking open.

"What are you guys still doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hughes asked, staring at the three sternly, like a father giving his children a silent scolding.

Orihime bowed apologetically at the man, foregining forgetfulness of her and the Elric brothers earlier conversation. With a quick apology to the man, she waved goodnight to the boys and headed off to her room without a word.

She solemnly thought that this was probably universe's way of saying to keep her mouth shut and let Edward and Alphonse figure out the dark secrets of the Philosopher's Stone.

She sighed, dejectedly. It's probably better that way.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty one! I hoped you enjoyed it! Nothing much really to say, but this chapter took longer than I thought to write. Maybe because of two factors, it's not from an episode of Brotherhood, well the rest after the beginning isn't, and it's something literally off the top of my head. Like it wasn't preplanned a few chapters in advance. More character interactions and such. Giving a story a nice pace. I figured it takes Sheska five days to make copies of Dr. Marcoh's notes, so why not do a little character interactions and development, which this chapter entails. However, I'm not going to spend the next four or five chapters for every day that Sheska is working on her little project. No, if I did that every time there was a short time skip in the story, it would be really slow paced. Next chapter would skip straight Ed and Al trying to decipher the notes. So basically a five day timeskip the next chapter. While Edward and Alphonse are busy deciphering the doctor's code, however, what would Orihime be doing as she's waiting for them to decode the notes? Find out next chapter!**

 **This is just a little tidbit. Amestris currency is cenz which is equivalent to Japanese yen, meaning one cenz equals one yen and a hundred cenz is the same as one hundred yen and so on and so forth. So, Ed spent five thousand cenz shopping, which is about five hundred dollars, if you are calculating it in American currency. Which is really not a lot, if you know the average person spends about three hundred to six hundred dollars every time they are buying groceries. And not simply eggs, bread, and milk, but a full on cart load. And that's also without the coupons and gift cards included in it. Just a fun fact for you guys to know. Now, you know how much an Amestris cenz is worth. Just think of it as the same as a Japanese yen.**

 **Leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in a review and goodbye! Until next time… See ya!)**


	22. Aiding the Enemy

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty two! Enjoy! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy lately. And I also I wanted to make the chapter feel...right. No matter how many times go over it, it felt...awkward. Why did it feel awkward? Well, you'll find out why later.**

 **Konohamaya Uzumaki: Thanks for the review! Haha! I think that's one of reasons Hughes is so amusing. He's impeccable timing to ruin moments.**

 **sacke: Thanks for reviewing! Well, I wouldn't have to say to get ready for some major spoilers to FMAB then, do I? But if you prefer to finish the anime before continuing to read an further, I understand.**

 **CrazyWill71: Thanks for the review! I haven't thought about that. But seeing how the story is going to end [ending is planned already] Al would have no need for gigai because he'll already recovered his real body by then.)**

* * *

Aiding the Enemy

It has been five days since the dinner party with the Hughes, and as promised, Sheska finished copying Dr. Marcoh's research notes over the Philosopher's notes. Wow! Orihime was amazed by the older woman's talent. She was able to make an exact duplicate of the doctor's notes. Being able to fully memorize everything really is an amazing talent!

The problem now was… Now that Edward and Alphonse locked themselves in a room located in the Central Library, Orihime was completely bored. There was nothing for her to do until the brothers finish decoding the notes.

Maybe she should find somewhere to train. But where could she? She didn't know the city well, only being here for a few days. She could easily get lost. And she can't train out in the open, too many bystanders in the way.

" _I guess, I could hang out with Hughes and his family for a while,"_ Orihime thought to herself. She quickly shook her head from those thoughts. Mr. Hughes is a very busy man. He is in the military, after all. She shouldn't intrude on him like that.

When the ginger haired girl closes her eyes and concentrates, she could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure burning faintly yet strongly. That caused a small yearning smile to grace her lips and her cheeks to flush a light shade of pink. Even thinking about the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper was enough to make her heart race.

She let out a sad sigh. She hasn't begun to figure out a way home. And frankly, she didn't know how to start. All she's been doing was hoping for Mr. Urahara would invent a way to open a portal to this world that would lead her to her own. That's practically all she could do. Just sit and wait for her friends to come rescue her. As much as Orihime felt like she was being a burden to them, it couldn't be helped. The auburn haired girl didn't have the first clue to return home. She doesn't even understand how she got here in the first place. She wasn't a scientist like Edward and Alphonse, so any ideas or theories alluded her.

Just then Orihime felt a familiar spiritual pressure. It was same clustered one she felt months ago, more specifically when they were attacked by the homunculi. That means Lust and Gluttony were nearby!

The ginger haired girl was immediately pondering her options. Should she go to the Central Library and tell Ed and Al that the homunculi are nearby? But another question rang inside her head… What were they doing here in the first place? Were they still after her? She remembered Lust mentioning that she was a sacrifice among sacrifices, whatever that means.

Subconsciously, her legs began moving towards the source of the spirit energy. She was quickly picking up pace when she felt the energy became more intense. There was obviously a battle going on, and she had to get there quick before any gets hurt, or worse killed!

* * *

Orihime eventually came upon a very busy street where source of where she felt the homunculi, but as her grays eyes scanned the area, she couldn't spot them anywhere. How was that possible? She could clearly feel their spirit energy. Were they wearing some sort of invisibility cloak?

She searched every nook and cranny she could of think of, even searching places they might be hiding in, despite the strange looks she was receiving which were easy enough to ignore, however, she still wasn't having any luck.

" _Where could they be?"_ the auburn haired girl thought to herself, coming at a lost. She was absolutely positive she felt Lust's and Gluttony's spiritual pressures in this area. Suddenly, she felt their energies spike and a small tremor under her feet.

Wait… Under her feet? She glanced down towards the ground. Could they be...underground? It was a possibility. It would explain why she felt them, but couldn't see them.

The problem is… How would she be able get underground. She could blow up a hole on the ground, however, that would attract too much unwanted attention and cause a huge ruckus.

Orihime wandered around, hoping to spot something that would lead her in the sewers. Soon, her eyes landed on a manhole cover.

Bingo!

She just found her way in. She just have to sneak in it without being spotted by onlookers.

The ginger haired girl crawled into the alleyway that was the closest to the sewer opening, yet remained unspotted by the bypassers. She waited patiently for the street to clear up for the most part. It's a good thing it didn't really seem that busy compared to others.

As soon as the coast was clear, Orihime rushed over to the manhole cover. She had to do this fast before more bystanders suddenly appeared. She instinctively called out Tsubaki. The fiery sprite instantly destroyed the covering. Hurriedly, she jumped inside, using Santen Kesshun to break her fall.

Ignoring the putrid smell of the sewers, the auburn haired girl bravely marched forward, keeping her guard up. She never knows what she may find in here.

* * *

Scar was in the middle of an intense battle with two strange creatures. They looked human, but they were clearly were not. First of the woman had nails that she could instantly grow into long, sharp claws on a whim, which could pierce through anything. And the fat one, seemed to possess super speed and strength beyond more than the average human. Not to mention they both had incredible regenerative powers.

He wiped the blood that was dripping on the side of his face. It was a problem because it was obscuring his vision.

The fat one suddenly appeared right before his eyes, open impossibly wide, a gleeful smile in his beady eyes.

"Tasty Ishvalan!" Gluttony gurgled, ready to chuck out of Scar's arm. Although, the State Alchemist killer swiftly retracted his arm, placing his right arm on the pudgy homunculus's face, red alchemic sparks flying, completely destroying it.

The dark skinned man grunted in annoyance as Gluttony simply regenerated once more. He felt long, sharp claws reaching out towards him as he quickly dodged them, but managed to scratch him across the shoulder, tearing his yellow jacket.

Lust graciously made her presence known behind the malicious looking Gluttony. Her purple eyes glared menacingly at the injured Ishvalan. "Just give up, little Ishvalan," she spoke in a silky yet icy voice. "There's no place for you to run."

With a gleeful, hungry smile, Gluttony lunge for him once again, arms outstretched, ready to grab at him if he tried to run.

Scar ducked under the fat homunculus sloppy movements, and shot his arm out, making him explode from the inside out, blood gushing out of him. Gluttony limply into the goey water of the sewers with a loud splash.

The Ishvalan didn't have time to relax though as Lust came at him with her Ultimate Spear. He was barely able to dodge them as his long nails roughly grazed his right cheeks. Getting close to her would be very difficult. He had to find a way to avoid those crazy long and sharp claws of hers while trying to get close enough to blow her brains out.

What Scar failed to realize was that Lust was using only one hand. She decided to up the ante and her other hand produced an additional five long, deadly claws.

The Ishvalan grunted in pain as Lust managed to pierce him through his left shoulder and multiple areas around his chest. He coughed out blood. He was hoping she didn't hit a vital organ. Before he had time to process, Lust's claws thrusted into his torso and abdomen. Blood was oozing out of his body in small, rushing sprinkles of red streams.

He was beginning to lose vision fast. Was this it? Was he going to die?

Even though the thought dying reached him, for some reason he wasn't scared by it. Why should he be? If he died now, he'll finally be reunited with his fallen Ishvalan brethren. It would be dream come true to have his reunion with his older brother and all his Ishvalan friends.

The last thing he noticed before he completely blacked out was a strangely familiar orange triangular shield blocking Lust's next blow that was intending to finish off his miserable existence.

* * *

Scar felt an odd sensation coursing through his body. Was this how death feels? This odd, peaceful, calming sensation. No… It wasn't. It's too relaxing, too serene, and too warm for him to be at the doors of death. Then what was it?

And besides the smell of unclean, polluted water reached his nose, meaning he must still be in the sewers.

The Ishvalan stirred a bit, willing his eyes open.

"Oh, he's waking up."

"It's about time. I don't know how much more I could take. Stupid woman putting us on damn guard duty."

"Tsubaki!"

Scar could hear voices, but they were so unfamiliar to him. But judging by the sound, one was obviously a male and the other was a woman.

He heard a different female sigh tiredly before speaking. "Tsubaki is such a ruffian."

Who were these people? What did they want with him?

The man huffed. "How long does it take that damn woman to deliver food to that Fullmetal brat?"

Fullmetal? As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?

Anger, rage swell within the Ishvalan like an erupting volcano. Within seconds, his blood red eyes shot up. It looked like he was inside some sort of orange dome.

His mind too occupied with hatred to fully take in his surroundings. This was his chance to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist after his last failed attempt.

As soon as his head hit the dome, he hissed in slight pain as a small burning sensation hit him.

"Careful! You shouldn't move. You aren't completely healed yet."

He glanced over to see a small...fairy? Scar glared at the creature. Was this a hallucination? Or was this another one of those human looking creatures tricks?

Then he remembered the fairy's words. Healed? He looked down at his chest, and to his shock and amazement, his wounds were completely gone, no scars, as if they never existed in the first place.

But that was utterly impossible. He was sure he was punctured full of holes by Lust's inhumanly sharp nails. Was he healed by...alchemy? Even saying the word was enough to make his blood boil. Alchemy was a sin against God. His laws, his creations, everything God stood for, Alchemy defies it all.

So…? Was he saved by an alchemist?! The thought of it made Scar's rage increase tenfold. In a blink of an eye, his right arm shot out, ready to blast the dome into smithereens.

"You shouldn't do that," a familiar feminine voice cut in, momentarily stopping him from destroying his orange prison.

Blood red eyes shot towards a familiar looking auburn haired teenage girl with big, round gray eyes. Those fairies from earlier were nowhere in sight, but the Ishvalan ignored that for now to contrentate on the girl standing before him.

Why did that girl look so familiar? As if he's seen her before?

(FLASHBACK)

 _Suddenly, a stream of bright orange light shot at the dark skinned man, causing him to jump back, preventing him from delivering a killing blow on Edward._

 _"Edward! Alphonse! Are you guys okay?!"_

 _All three of them turned towards the sound of the feminine voice to see an auburn haired girl approaching the scene._

 _"Orihime?!" Alphonse exclaimed, shocked._

 _"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Edward yelled, angrily, most likely born from worry over the girl's safety._

 _Orihime stood in front of him, protectively. "Then let me be selfish and protect you two of my own volition."_

 _She glanced behind her and vaguely and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second at Edward's missing right arm and Alphonse's half destroyed body. They were more injured than she perceived they'll be._

 _"Girl, you should listen to the boy and run away," the man hissed. "If you interfere, I would not spare you from God's wrath."_

 _She gave the assailant a half smile. "Sorry, but I can't do that. I can't leave my friends here to be killed by you!"_

 _"Don't be stupid, Orihime!" Ed shouted. "He'll kill you!"_

 _She took an involuntary step forward, staring the man down. "Then I'd just have to make sure he doesn't." A golden stream dug itself in the ground a couple of inches in front of Edward going about two meters in length. "Edward, please look after your brother. I'll make sure he doesn't took one step across this line."_

 _"So…?" The man glared at the ginger haired girl through his sunglasses. "You are planning to protect the Fullmetal Alchemist?"_

 _"I said before, I won't let you hurt my friends!" Orihime reiterated, determinedly._

* * *

 _"Koten Zanshun…," Orihime whispered, hoarsely. On command, Tsubaki zipped straight towards the dark skinned man, unexpectedly cutting him across his left arm, leaving a large gash in his wake._

 _The man turned towards her, his eyes glaring daggers. If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over. "You just don't know when to give up, girl," he sneered, angrily at her. "I'm surprised you're still standing. I was sure I killed you."_

 _Orihime smiled weakly. "You can't destroy what you can't see," she wheezed out, a trickle of blood pouring from her lips._

 _The man observed her weakened form, calmly. "Why do you insist on getting in my way?"_

 _"It's simple really," she bemused. "I gave my word,_ I won't let you step one foot across that line _!"_

 _"Such an audacious woman you are," the man hissed._

 _"Thank you," she smiled through the pain. "I learned that from a certain someone. But I should ask you the same thing, why are you so determined to kill Edward?" she questioned, seriously._

 _"Alchemists twist God's creation into something profound and grotesque," the scarred man sneered. She could hear the hate, bitterness, and anger in his voice. "As long as there are creators like them, then there must also be destroyers."_

 _Gray eyes glared at the man long and hard, gauging his posture, the sound of his voice, and even his reaction. Then they softened into something akin to pity._

 _"Oh… I see… I understand. You're lonely." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. An undeniable, irrefutable fact._

 _The man's glare darkened at the notion. "Watch what you say, girl!"_

 _She ignored his threat. "Yeah… It sucks to be alone, doesn't it? However, going around and killing people isn't going to stave off your loneliness! Even if you were to kill me or Edward or Alphonse, there would be other people after you, ready to take your life out of vengeance. But you… You have no one. No one who would miss you. No one who would mourn you. And no one to avenge you when you die. Yes… You are nothing but a puddle of water that strangers step on the street without sparing a second glance. So knowing this miserable, grief stricken truth, you want to die. That explains why you target State Alchemists. Not only are they the source of your pain, you're hoping they'd end it, too." Her eyes regarded the raging man before her, sympathetically. "What a sad, lonely, pitiful man you are."_

 _The scarred man had enough of the girl's nonsense! He was practically twitching in fury and rage. He'll end her now to shut up that impudent mouth of hers._

 _Orihime collapsed on the ground, coughing out blood. She was too weak and damaged to move as the man came charging at her in a fit of blind rage._

 _Okay… So maybe arousing him in her weakened state wasn't the best idea, if she can't even get up to defend herself._

 _"Orihime!" Edward shouted, fearfully. "Run! Hurry!"_

 _"Brother's right!" Alphonse yelled, worried that the man would seriously kill her this time. "Run away! He'll kill you for sure this time!"_

 _If only she could. She was too weak to move. And even she could, she wouldn't leave the boys here to die. They were her friends!_

 _Suddenly, out of the blue, a gun shoot sounded out, saving the ginger haired girl from the dark skinned man's wrath._

 _Hazy, gray eyes glanced around to see people in military uniforms surrounding the area. Looks like she was saved. The adrenaline that was keeping her awake was slowly fading away. Orihime only registered the sound of someone shouting her name before she completely blacked out._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"You!" Scar hissed out in rage.

Orihime didn't seem the least bit afraid of the dark skinned man's angry, venomous outburst. She almost expected that kind of reaction. "You shouldn't move," she spoke gently as if she wasn't trying to anger the man in front of unnecessarily.

With hate filled snarl erupting from his mouth, Scar's arm right arm shot out. He was going to kill this girl! He was going to kill the girl that protected the Fullmetal Alchemist, and humiliated him with mere words. Words so potent and sharp, it bleed through him without the use of a sword. And the one she read through him and his actions as if she knew him, made him even more furious. No one can understand the actions of an Ishvalan, except for God or another Ishvalan!

The red alchemic spark of his hand erupted across the dome, but to his utter surprise, nothing happened. The orange oval shaped shield was completely intact.

"You shouldn't do that. How else would I be able to heal you?" the ginger haired girl scolded him, lightly.

"Heal? Is this some sort of alchemy?" he asked, although, anger still seeped through his voice.

The girl tilted her head, looking a bit sheepish. "It isn't alchemy, but yeah. Now, just give me a few more minutes."

Scar glared at the girl, red eyes glowing with distrust. "Why are you doing this? Why help me? You're with the military, aren't you?"

Orihime kept a straight face. "Eddie's with the military. I'm not. So I have no orders to capture you and take you into custody, if that's what you're thinking."

"But why help me?" he growled, not understanding the girl's logic. "We are enemies!"

The auburn haired girl's next actions left him dumbfounded. Was she giggling? He didn't know whether to feel furious or shocked, so he just stared at the girl.

"You are not the first person that tried to kill me or one of my friends, believe me," Orihime answered in between fits of giggles. She calmed down, shaking her head. "And I don't want us to be enemies. I want us to me friends."

Scar looked at her skeptically. "Friends?" This was such a strange girl. What person decides to be friends with a serial killer, especially the one that almost murdered said person the last time they met?

Then he also remembered something else. Something equally important. "What happened the those creatures?"

"The homunculi?" Orihime tilted her head, questionably. "Strangely, they decided to make their leave as soon as I entered the scene." And she knew why. They didn't want to hurt her since she was very important to her. Edward and Alphonse once told her that they needed their sacrifices alive for whatever purpose they are planning. But she kept that part shut from Scar.

"There! You're all done!" the ginger haired girl announced, smiling happily. Her orange glowing dome disappeared.

Scar immediately shot to his feet, glaring down at the kneeling girl, who's bright smile turned into disapproving frown as if she was silently scolding a misbehaving child.

"Are you going to try to kill me?" she questioned. Her words held no anger, surprise, fear, or worry. She asked as if it was a mere common question. Why? Wasn't she scared? Here he was, an alchemist killer, that could blow her brains out any minute if he wishes to.

But was he going to kill her?

A part of him _really_ wanted to. To end her pathetic life right here and now! To eliminate one of the Fullmetal Alchemist's allies.

But something was holding him back, and he didn't know why. Was it because the girl strangely reminded him of two Amestrian doctors that helped to heal the injured Ishvalans, despite them being their enemies?

Orihime smiled when she noticed Scar face relaxed bit. It still held a deep frown, but the anger and hatred in them was gone. That was good. That means he isn't considering to kill her. Good! She didn't want to get into another pointless battle with the man, not when she's trying to befriend him. People should help other people!

Then she remembered the box lunch she brought. "Here!" She held it out towards Scar. Seeing the suspicious she was getting from the dark skinned man, she merely smiled. "It's food. I figured you must be hungry. Don't worry. I didn't poison it." To prove her point, the ginger haired girl unwrapped the pink handkerchief that covered the box. She opened it and took a bite of one of the four sandwiches inside. "See? No poison, at all," she repeated once again after swallowing, holding out the rest of the sandwiches out for him to take.

"I'm not hungry," the Ishvalan said stoically, rejecting the food. The girl seemed a bit disappointed by that, but didn't push any further, holding the lunchbox in her lap.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"So? Are you still going to try to kill Edward?" Orihime asked, sadly.

"He is a State Alchemist, therefore, he is my enemy," Scar answered, bluntly.

"You guys don't have to be enemies!" she protested. "You don't have to kill every State Alchemist! Not all of them are bad people! And besides… Living for revenge… It isn't good for you. It isn't good for anyone," she finished, her voice laced with sadness, her gray eyes holding great sympathy.

The Ishvalan spoke no words, merely glaring at the girl.

"I can understand why you want revenge though," Orihime continued to talk. "State Alchemists took away your family and friends from you. Anybody would want revenge after you've been through."

"Then you agree with me? That all State Alchemist must be destroyed?" Scar inquired.

"No, I don't agree with you!" the auburn haired girl replied, forcibly. "I do _not_ approve of your actions! I would _never_ agree with actions that causes suffering to innocent people! But… I understand why you did it is all I'm saying."

The dark skinned man's red eyes widened slightly in momentary shock. Why does this girl speak like his old master?

"You should...stop killing," she muttered loud enough to for him to hear, almost pleadingly. "Your thirst for revenge isn't making anyone happy, especially not you. Think about the families and friends left in mourning because you took away one of their loved ones. Don't you see? You are doing the same thing the State Alchemist did to you, take away everyone you ever cared about. You are just repeated an endless cycle of pain and bloodshed, and you should stop. Stop killing, you are only making things worse."

Scar stayed unmoving, ignoring the tears that was brimming around the girl's gray eyes. He contemplated her words, words of wisdom and sorrow that definitely sounded similar to what his old master preached to him.

The dark skinned didn't acknowledge her or her continued sobbing as he began walking away. He needed to get out of here before more enemies showed up.

But why she crying in the first place? That thought egged him in the back of his mind. He also vaguely remembered her crying during their last encounter. Was she crying for him? Was she pitying him?

The thought of that made the Ishvalan frown. He didn't need anyone's pity. He would continue his mission to kill every State Alchemist. That's his only goal and purpose in life. Nothing else mattered!

But even as I told himself that, Scar didn't hear the same firm, steadfast vindication in his voice as he normally did.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty two! I hoped you enjoyed it! This was mainly just a talk between Orihime and Scar. Honestly, it went on longer than I thought, but my only two worries are… I hope it's believable, and I hope Scar isn't OOC. How can you make someone so stoic, so full of hatred and anger...be friendly? As friendly as you can make one? Or simply not itching to kill someone he was intended to kill the first chance he gets? But I would say it's a start of an odd friendship. The question is… Would Edward and Alphonse approve if they found out Orihime was helping an enemy?**

 **Well, that's all. Leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **This is a challenge if anyone's willing to do it. Lately, I have really been into genderbent versions of Naruto and Hinata, but unfortunately, there's no stories [no good stories] where Naruto is girl and Hinata is guy. I've really come to like the masculine girl/feminine boy pairing. I've rewatched most Naruto/Hinata moments and they've been...kind of cute, but imagining them in a gender reversal [you know, Naruto a girl and Hinata a boy] makes it downright adorable! Is it weird? Is it weird to think like that?**

 **Anyway, I want to make a challenge... A crossover challenge seeing as I am still in my FMA phase thanks to this story. A Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover fanfic.**

 **The premise is simple Naruto [or whatever you want to call her] is Edward's and Alphonse's adopted older sister that had to leave Resembool to return back to Konoha at a young age. Of course, her leaving takes place after their dad leaves and before their mother dies of illness. Now once everything is settled Naruto decides to head back to Amestris to see how her two younger brothers are doing. But would they be happy to see her after she'd disappeared for so long and without telling them why?**

 **There that's the main summary of the premise. And here are some rules.**

 **1) The timeline of Naruto takes place after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. So after chapter 699 of Naruto, but before chapter 700. Even before the Last. You know what? Fuck the Last! It was a terrible movie! Not because it was a Naruto/Hinata movie [I wouldn't be asking for this challenge if it is, but because...the moon crashing the earth aside, the whole thing was just a pointless love triangle between Naruto/Hinata/Toneri [the villain of the movie]. Like really, Kishi? We already know Naruto and Hinata end up together thanks to chapter 700? Do we really need to love triangle? Even if it is to show how Naruto and Hinata fall in love, why a love triangle? Anything but a love triangle! Maybe show them hanging out together, then Naruto suddenly realizing everything Hinata has done for him and falls in love with her, he confesses to her and they end up together. I don't know. Something along the lines of that. Sorry for my rambling. As for the FMA timeline, I was thinking the beginning, maybe before Ed and Al head out to Dublith to meet their teacher, but that's your choice. Do whatever you want with the timeline. And it doesn't matter what FMA version you follow, 2003 or Brotherhood, either one is fine. You can even mix and match both versions if you want.**

 **2) Pairings... Well, obviously I want this to be a Naruto/Hinata story, but genderbent. So, fem-Naruto/male-Hinata. No other characters have to switched genders unless you want them too. Besides that anything goes for pairings. You can make it canon from both sides, crossover pairings, or whatever. Just no yuri or yaoi. Nothing against homos... It's just... Why make the characters gay when they are clearly straight? It doesn't make any sense. But if a character is shown not in a relationship with anyone or their sexual preferences are unknown, go ahead and make them gay, just try to make it believable, okay? Don't want the romance overpowering the story.**

 **3) No harem! This is straightforward! Simple! NO HAREMS! Okay? Got it? Good!**

 **4) Oh, and no dark Naruto or evil Naruto or dojutsu Naruto or whatever. Naruto is still the same as he is [or she is, in this case] in canon. I never got those story! Dark Naruto is no different than canon Sasuke. It makes no goddamn sense!**

 **Well, that's all I could think of. So anyway wants to do this challenge, go ahead and PM me. I would to hear your ideas and read the story you come up with. Hmm, maybe I should start making fem-Naruto/male-Hinata pairing a thing, but I don't know how to start.)**


	23. A Modeling Debut

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty three! Thanks to 'Orange and Yellow Makes Red', I was able to find my muse again and overcome my minor writer's block for this story. Anyway, check out that story if you are interested in fluffy shorts between Orihime, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. That story is completely unrelated to this, though. Alright, now onto this particular fanfic. Unfortunately, Edward and Alphonse are still deciphering Dr. Marcoh's alchemic notes on the Philosopher's Stone, so another chapter of Orihime's mini adventures in Central. After healing and chatting with Scar last chapter, what would she do this chapter? Find out! Enjoy!**

 **Espada-001: Thanks for the review! There's three things I want to say. One,Ichigo and those two Arrancars she healed were only died for a few minutes, unlike Rose's fiance who was dead for over a year. I highly doubt people who just killed are accepting of their death in just a few seconds. I think you are misinterpreting what Orihime meant. Two, the second time Ichigo 'died', Orihime couldn't heal him. He brought himself back to life, turning himself into a Hollow, leading to that epic final showdown with Ulquiorra. And three, Orihime was speaking from experience. Remember, her Hollowified brother? Do I need to say more? Although, the whole religion vs. science debate between Rose and Edward kind of annoyed me though. I just don't like people shoving their opinions down other's throats! But ironically, Rose is where Edward would have been if he didn't have alchemy. Relying on others to fix his problems for him.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for reviewing! All I could say is get ready to be spoiled shitless. For the most part. Not everything is going to go the way canon did. This is a canon-divergent story.**

 **treyalexander63917: Thanks for the review! Yeah, it would be unrealistic if Orihime could convince Scar just like that. But he'll come to his senses, gradually.)**

* * *

A Modeling Debut

"You guys making any progress?" Orihime asked the boys, nervously.

Piles and piles laid around the Elric brothers work area as they vigorously flipped through different books, scientifically comparing the contents with Dr. Marcoh's notes, and jotting down any important and vital details. How diligently they worked and how laser focused they are fascinated the ginger haired girl.

Alphonse glanced up from the book he was reading to see Orihime carrying her usual box lunch for his brother. "Oh! Hey, Orihime!" he greeted her. . Even though she couldn't see his facial expression, being an animated suit of armor and all, she could tell he was smiling. "No, we still researching, but we are getting closer to the truth."

Edward gave a small grunt in greeting, completely immersed in his research

The ginger haired girl smiled. "Well, I'm sure you two would figure it out very soon." She set the box down on the table. "Well, I better get going, so you guys can focus on your research."

Golden eyes finally fixed their gaze on her. Ed wanted to speak, he wanted to say something, but the words died on his lips. "Stay out of trouble," he said, sternly as if thinking she'll do just that.

Orihime smiled, sweetly. He might not have said it properly, but Edward cares about her wellbeing. That was his way of telling her to be safe.

"I will!" she answered, happily, shutting the door behind her to let the boys continue with their research.

* * *

" _How could she get into trouble, if there was absolutely nothing to do?"_ Orihime thought, boredly as she aimlessly wandered the streets of Central.

She walked through a park where children played happily with their friends as parents watched on fondly while chatting with other parents. She took a leisure stroll through a street that was heavily occupied by various restaurants, bakeries, and small cafes.

The ginger haired girl stared in awe and hunger at all the foods displayed on the see window sill. The beautifully decorated vanilla cake looked especially delicious with its orange colored creative frosting and An angel figuring placed precariously in the middle. She wanted the cake so bad, but unfortunately, she has no money to pay for it. And she didn't want to horde money from Edward. No, she'll just be burdening him even more. He's already had enough to deal with.

Orihime sighed dejectedly and walked off, casting one last longing and regretful glance at the mouth watering cake.

She needed money. But the problem was how is she going`to get money? She couldn't freeload off of Edward. No, that would be rude.

Having no other options left, Orihime dejectedly left the display window.

"Hmm, what to do? What to do?" Orihime asked herself, leisurely strolling across the park she came upon. It was times like these that'll she would usually study and do homework for her classes, but unfortunately, none of her textbooks are with her at the moment.

Going to the library and reading a book or two as crossed the ginger haired girl's mind a couple of times. That's the only thing she could do at this point as she waits for Edward and Alphonse's to finish with their objective.

The auburn haired girl accidentally bumped into a brick wall, or what felt like a brick wall. "I'm sorry!" she stammered out, quickly. Her gray eyes to see a man with a bulky build glaring down at her. He had short black hair and stubbles growing under his chin. Next time was a woman with vibrant lavender hair, most likely dyed, and deep blue eyes. She had a very slim figure under an expensive looking red dress. She was covered in jewelry from head to toe and she had long, red manicured fingernails and matching ruby red lips.

The first thought that crossed Orihime's mind was that these two, or at least the woman, most be rich or come from a rich family. Granted, she has never come across any extremely wealthy Western people from her world, but she read in a magazine once that most tend to wear very expensive clothing and jewelry.

She gave the duo, who were staring at her, an awkward, nervous smile as she got from the grassy ground and dusted herself off. "Sorry. I-I'll just be on my way now."

As she turned to leave, she was stopped by the woman calling out to her.

"Hey!"

Orihime quickly turned when the lavender haired woman called out to her, her gray eyes blinking in surprise. "Um, yes?"

The woman's blue eyes were glancing at the young girl up and down, as if she was mentally measuring her.

"What's your name, young lady?" she asked, though her voice sounded very dull yet professional.

"It's Orihime, ma'am." Okay, now Orihime was confused. Was there something this lady needed from her?

"Orihime? Is that, right?" She seemed to ponder this for a moment, her brows furrowed deep in thought. "I've decided. Orihime… Come with me." It wasn't a question or a statement. It was a command.

"Eh?" The auburn haired girl could only stare owlishly at the retreating woman's figure. She quickly cut out of her temporary state of shock by the bulky guy pulling her along. "H-hey! Wait!" she shouted in protest, but was only ignored.

* * *

Orihime found herself in what looked like a large photo studio. It was mostly empty except for a curtain backdrop, radio playing some country music she's never heard of, and a few cameras lying about on a table.

The ginger haired girl watched confused and anxiously as the lavender haired woman inspected each of her cameras while talking quietly to the muscular man. She watched as the man nodded to whatever the woman told him and walked away. Once he was again, she turned her attention on her.

"U-um?" She fidgeted under the woman's scrutinizing gaze. "So? Uh?"

"Orihime? Was it?" the lavender haired woman questioned, cutting her off.

"Uh, yes."

"Well, Orihime, how do you feel about modeling?"

Gray eyes grew wide as she stared at the older woman dumbfounded. "Wh-what?" That was the only response her extremely shocked self could give.

Seeing the young girl's utter puzzlement and astonishment, the wom8an decided to elaborate. "My name is Elizabeth Manor. I'm a photographer for a fashion magazine," she explained.

"A f-fashion magazine?" Orihime stuttered out, confused. She didn't know they had that here. She thought fashion shows and magazines and such were more recent in era. Huh. Maybe it simply doesn't become popular and well known until years or decades later.

"I work for the Central Times Fashion," the woman, now identified as Elizabeth, answered. "One of my more recent models broke her leg and can't model for some dresses designers I've brought to me to showcase their work. That's where you come, Orihime," she explained, giving the girl a once over. "I just need you to be a temporarily replacement for her and model in a few dresses in this month's magazine. Is that okay?" Blue eyes stared at the ginger haired girl intently, waiting for the girl's answer.

Orihime stared at the woman, like a fish out of water. Model for a fashion magazine? This was all so sudden for her. She always thought she'll grow up to run her own bakery or be a school teacher. Being a model never crossed her mind, despite how much tell her how pretty and beautiful she is, Orihime herself believing them to be over exaggerating her appearance. There was one part of her that told her to say 'yes'. After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She couldn't pass up a wonderful chance like this.

But the shyer part of her told her to say 'no' because she wasn't sure what they wanted her to model in. The woman said she'd just be modeling a few dresses, but the ginger haired girl doesn't even know what these dresses looked like. What if they were very...inappropriate? When people see her face once the magazine gets published, she doesn't want them to get the wrong impression of her thinking she's that _type_ of woman. Especially Edward and Alphonse if they end up getting their hands on it. Oh! It'll be so embarrassing!

"I'm not sure. This is all so sudden," Orihime finally replied, her voice laced with uncertainty. "I-I don't even know what these dresses look like. I don't people thinking I'm a 'bad' woman," she added, voicing her concerns.

The lavender woman raised an eyebrow, slightly in amusement. "The dresses are the main concern here for you? Honestly, with the way you look and a curvaceous figure like yours, I'd never pegged you for the shy and modest type." She turned her head towards the doorway the man from earlier went through about ten minutes ago. "Steven, bring the dresses!" she shouted out.

No later the bulky dark haired man came in pushing a stroller lined with a variety of unique dresses. Orihime's gray eyes widened in awe and amazement at the beauty of each dress. They were just...so beautiful. There were no words to describe them. Each dress came in a variety of colors from purple to red, yellow to blue. Some were strapless and others were not. There were one or two that were off the shoulder strapped. Some of the dresses were embroidered with jewelry and elaborate decorations and others were plain, simple, and yet elegant all at once.

Just staring at the dresses made Orihime even more she overwhelmed. The fashion photographer couldn't possibly expect _her_ to model in these dresses. Someone with better modeling experiences would be a better suit.

"Um?" She began fidgeting, nervously. "Are you sure you don't want someone would more experience, Ms. Manor?" she asked, shyly. "I never modeled before."

Elizabeth blew some hair out of her face. "Everybody gets nervous the first time, Orihime. All you do is put on one of these dresses, pose, and look dazzling pretty. Simple, really."

"Th-that's not quite what I meant." When she saw the female fashion photographer let a huff of frustration, the auburn haired girl felt even more flustered. "I-I mean that everybody's going to see my picture in these magazines and I-I… I'm kind of em-embarrassed," Orihime finished off, shyly, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

The lavender haired woman let out an amused half smile. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Orihime. And besides, if you're my only hope, or else I'll have to cancel this month's magazine."

Now the ginger haired girl felt slightly guilty being the kind hearted, gentle girl she is willing to help anything and anyone that's within her capabilities. She'd just feel awful if Elizabeth was forced to cancel this month's Central Times Fashion Magazine because of her.

"I-I'll do it," she finally conceded, the shy blush not going. "I'll be your model, but only if you promise nothing inappropriate, Ms. Manor," she finished, determined.

Elizabeth nodded her head, agreeing with the young girl's terms. "Nothing inappropriate. Got it."

She turned towards the rack of dresses. She hummed as she search through them, pulling each one out and examine them. The photographer smiled when she found the one that best suited Orihime and handed it to her.

The auburn haired girl almost gawked at the dress. It was a cotton blue, off the shoulder dress that reached just past her knees. It had a white vine like pattern around the skirt of the dress that just reached the waistline and it was white around the hem of the dress. And the waist area was a slightly darker shade of blue covered in tiny gems. It was a really beautiful dress!

"Go into that closet and put on the dress, Orihime," Elizabeth ordered. "I'll be ready to shoot you in ten minutes."

"O-okay!" Orihime said, hurriedly, as she rushed to do what the female photographer instructed.

This may be a long, embarrassing yet thrilling day for the young ginger haired girl.

* * *

"Ugh! Decrypting these notes is harder than I thought," Edward groaned, his brain exhausted from four straight days of mental strain.

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about his notes," Alphonse suggested.

"No way! That would be admitting defeat!"

So, this is a competition now?"

Just then the Elric brothers perked up as they heard a knock on the door. Their ginger haired companion entered the room with a lunch box in hand.

"Oh, hey, Orihime," Al greeted with a cheerful yet tired wave.

Ed, on the other hand, immediately perked up and became revitalized as soon as his golden eyes laid upon the lunch Orihime was carrying. "Yes, finally! Lunchtime!"

The auburn haired girl giggled at the boy's antics. "Here you go, Eddie," she said as she set the box on the table. Not a second, the golden haired alchemist dived into the food, shoving spoonfuls of rice in his mouth. If Al had a body, he'd be rolling his eyes at his older brother's messy eating habits.

So… Have you guys found any leads on the Philosopher's Stone yet?" Orihime asked. The atmosphere instantly turned gloomy as the both brothers began to sulk. "Nothing, huh," she concluded an anime style sweat drop forming.

Another knock was heard and Sheska made her appearance.

"Hi, Sheska!" the auburn haired girl greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Orihime," the bespectacled lady greeted in return,bowing her head a little.

"Hey, Sheska. What brings you here?" Alphonse asked.

"I just came here to thank you guys. With the money you gave me, I was able to transfer my mother to a better hospital. It's also nice to know that even someone as useless as me could be of any help," she finished with a grateful smile plastered on her face.

"You aren't useless," Al spoke up. "I think the dedication you have reading is a talent all on it's own."

"Alphonse's right," Orihime agreed. "A lot of people would be envious of your ability. I wish I had something like that! You should be proud of the talent you possess!"

Sheska was left speechless. No one has ever praised her for her talents before. She gave a tearful smile. "Thanks, Alphonse, Orihime."

Hughes came bursting into the room, erupting this heartfelt moment.

"Hello, Mr. Hughes," the ginger haired girl politely greeted him. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to inform you guys that we haven't found any trace of the talking chimera that was once Nina Tucker," Hughes announced, giving the three teens a solemn look.

Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime all gave each a nervous look. They all knew Nina was alive and well in Resembool living with Winry and Pinako now. However, they haven't told Mustang or any of their close military friends because then they would have to reveal how Orihime was able, and they all made a promise to keep it between themselves.

Hughes took note of the expressions on the teenagers faces, but said nothing. "Not to mention, all our cases were burnt up when the First Branch turned to ashes," he continued with a sigh. "We have to start from scratch."

Edward glanced at Sheska then a mischievous grin spread across his face. He whispered something into the Lieutenant Colonel's ear. Whatever the blond alchemist said immediately perked him up because the next second, he was racing out the door with a confused Sheska in hand.

"Well, I better get going," Orihime announced.

"Sure, you don't want to stay, Orihime?" Al offered.

"No. If I stayed, I'll probably just be a bother. You guys need to concentrate on deciphering those notes."

Ed eyed her for a bit. She didn't seem as enthusiastic as she sounded. Thoughts of what she was going to say about the Philosopher's Stone the night they stayed at the Hughes's household still plagued his mind. He wanted to ask her what she was going to say that day, but could never find the time with trying to decipher Dr. Marcoh's notes and all.

"What are you doing by yourself anyway?" Damn, he cursed himself. That's not what he wanted to ask!

Orihime smiled, sheepishly. "Oh, you know… The usual…"

* * *

Orihime has spent the rest of the week modeling in different dresses for Ms. Manor. Oh, she felt so embarrassed! Her cheeks were tainted a light shade of pink. She just hoped that nobody she knows sees it. She would practically die of embarrassment. But… Throughout it all, she was glad she could help, and she got to experience what it was like to be a model. She giggled silently. Wait till her friends at home hear about this.

At the mention of home, the auburn haired girl became slightly gloomy. She quickly shook her head out of sad thoughts. She'll return home one day.

"Now, what should I make for Eddie's lunch today?" she pondered to herself. "Should I go for the butternut pork with bean paste and chicken casserole or the butter topped roasted potatoes and honey flavored fried noodles?"

The ginger haired girl hummed a happy tone to herself as she skipped merrily down the streets of Central. Only to come to a quick pause when she felt tickle her senses.

Worried gray eyes glanced up at the clear blue sky. "I-Ichigo?" she spoke her crush's name, but it was a little more than agitated whisper. What's going on? Why was Ichigo's spiritual pressure becoming so erratic? Like he's in danger?

Orihime held her hands to chest, evidently over her rapidly beating heart. She was scared, frightened, worried… What was happening to Ichigo?

Guilt gripped at her heart. Why did she get the sense that the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper was hurt really badly? And it's all because of her. Because he's trying so hard to save her again?

Tears swelled up in her eyes. _"Don't die, Ichigo,"_ Orihime mentally pleaded as if he could hear her thoughts. If Ichigo died… If he died…

His spiritual pressure...disappeared.

There was complete silence.

The ginger haired girl's gray eyes widened in shock. She couldn't...sense Ichigo's spirit energy anymore. Does that mean…? Is he...dead?

And there's nothing she could do to help him. She can't reach him, she can't see him, she can't hear him, and now she can't even _feel_ him anymore.

Anguished tears of despair poured down from her gray eyes as Orihime stood there completely numb and in utter shock.

The only sound that was heard… Was the sound of her heart shattering.

* * *

"TO HELL WITH THIS!" a certain blond haired alchemist roared. His loud outburst startled the two guards standing outside as they came rushing inside in panic. Piles of books and papers were scattered throughout the floor.

Edward and Alphonse sat down on the ground, an aura of shattering disappointment, unrelenting anger in Ed's case, and heartstopping misery and torment surrounded the two brothers.

They spent all those years searching for the Philosopher's Stone, and this is the answer they get?!

"Wh-what's going on?" Ross asked, unsure if she should've spoken in the first pace.

"I could believe it… All that work… All our efforts… And this is the answer we get?!" Edward growled out through clenched teeth.

"So, you guys finished deciphering the notes?" Brosh smiled, happily. "That's great!"

"It's not great!" the blond haired boy shouted back, his voice filled with anger and fury. "Dr. Marcoh was right," he added, his tone becoming almost deathly quiet now. "This is the work of the devil."

"I can't believe the Philosopher's Stone…," Alphonse trailed off, choked up on his words.

"...Is made from human lives," Edward finished for him.

Both bodyguards froze in utter shock and disbelief.

"Wha? Live humans?" the male guard questioned, dumbfounded.

"Thousands of the them," the Fullmetal Alchemist confirmed. He glanced up at the two guards. "Don't tell anyone what you heard in hear," he ordered.

Edward's eye widened when he remembered something, something very important.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"The top secret materials I took were my research documents and the stone itself."_

 _"You mean you still have it?!" Edward shouted, a mixture of exhilaration and agitation hidden within his tone. "You mean it's here?!"_

 _Orihime knew that the Philosopher's Stone was something Edward and Alphonse were searching for a long time. She felt happy for the boys as they were getting one step closer to their goal. She could even see the joy and excitement radiating off them._

 _The former State Alchemist silently reached out into his coat pocket, and pulled a vial containing a bright red liquid._

 _"How could that be the stone?" Ed muttered, voice filled with disbelief. "It's a liquid…"_

 _The doctor uncapped the vial and poured it onto the table. Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong stared in fascination as it formed into a spherical shape instead of spilling across the table. Orihime, on the other hand, stared at the object in horror._

 _She could feel the cluster of spirit energies emitting off the stone. It was jumbled, mixed but uncoordinated, and overall, it was alive! The ginger haired girl could sense souls that occupied the stone. Their pain and despair… It was overwhelming. And worst of all, if the spiritual pressure of an average person is almost unrecognizable due them lacking any spirit energy… To be able to feel such a large amount in one object… That must mean there are dozens, if not hundreds of human souls residing in that stone!_

 _"The Sage's Stone. The Grand Elixir. The Celestial Stone. The Fifth Element. Just as the Philosopher's Stone has many different names, it can come in many different forms. It's not necessarily a stone."_

 _Nobody seemed to notice the unrestrained spiritual energy oozing from the stone, like Orihime did. And since it's leaking out freely and constantly without being suppressed, no doubt it's going to attract attention. Unwanted attention._

 _The auburn haired girl abruptly leapt off her chair, her sudden action startling the four men in the room._

 _"Orihime? What's wrong?" Alphonse asked, his hollow voice dripping with concern as he witnessed gray eyes widen in dreadful trepidation as they locked onto the stone._

 _Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat. "Dr. Marcoh… Did you…?"_

* * *

 _"Edward, everyone, stay here and don't move," she instructed, seriously. "Don't follow me. I'd promise to come back alive."_

 _"Come back alive?" Edward questioned, his voice filled with anger and worry. "What are you talking about?! What the fuck is happening, Orihime?!"_

 _"How'd you get all those cuts?" Alphonse asked, fearfully. How can they fight an enemy they can't see?_

 _Unfortunately for the Elric brothers, the auburn haired girl didn't answer their distraught questions. She merely removed her feet from her left shoe, turned around, and dashed away, not before snatching the Philosopher's Stone from Dr. Marcoh's hands with a quick 'sorry' in her wake._

 _"Wait!" the doctor shouted after her. "Where are you going with the stone?"_

 _Edward growled under his breath, getting extremely frustrated with Orihime's odd behavior, glaring at the direction she left in. "Damn girl. Is she out of her fucking mind?" He glanced over at Major Armstrong. "Major, you look after Al, Nina, and the doctor," he ordered. "I'm going after Orihime."_

 _"Understood," the Major nodded._

 _"Careful, brother," Al said as he watched Ed run off in the direction Orihime went._

* * *

 _Orihime deactivated her healing dome, but stayed put where she was to allow her body to rest and replenish her spirit energy. She immediately froze when felt something on her shoulder. She craned her head around so fast, it almost sounded like her neck snapped._

 _The auburn haired girl sighed in relief when she was met with the golden eyes of Edward Elric. His face was set in a deep scowl._

 _"What hell is wrong with you?" Edward yelled. "Why'd you run off like that?" His eyes softened when he to in her form. Parts of her clothing were torn up and there were cuts across her arm and leg. "What happened to you, Orihime?" he asked, concerned._

 _She clenched her right arm, unable to look him in the eye. How could she tell him that there was a vicious, invisible monster with a white mask and a hollow hole in its chest that's wrecking havoc, and that nobody could see it except her?_

 _"Edward, you shouldn't have followed me," Orihime finally spoke, soberly._

 _Edward frowned. "Orihime," he said, staring at the girl, intensely. "What...are you hiding?"_

 _The auburn haired girl bit the inside of her lips. "I'm not… I'm not hiding anything."_

 _"Orihime, I know you're lying," Ed stated, he placed his only hand to hold the girl's shoulder, prompting the girl to tilt her head towards him so they were staring eye to eye. "Why don't you trust me and Al, and tell us what's going on?" he questioned, crestfallen._

 _Orihime felt a slight bit of guilt swell inside her. "It's not that I'm trying to hide anything," she replied, despondently. "It's just- Edward, run!" she suddenly shouted with a panic filled voice_

 _"What?" he said, confused. His golden eyes widened in pain as he felt something sliced across his left shoulder. The large gash went from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest._

 _The only thing his brain could register was the overwhelming sense of pain going across of his shoulder. His mind was too numb to let out an agonizing scream. The only thing he could was his body hitting the ground with a soft 'thud'._

 _What just happened? What attacked him?_

* * *

 _"We are friends? Right, Eddie? Al?" she asked, looking away from the two boys._

 _"Of course we are!" the soul bonded suit of armor chirped._

 _The ginger haired girl nodded, appreciatively. "That's good. I'm glad to have been friends with you guys. Even if I were to go...somewhere far away where we'd lose touch and possibly never see each other, even if you somehow find my actions unforgivable, I… I promise I'll never forget you guys and all the good times we had. You guys are my precious friends and that's not a lie!" she finished her a small heartwarming and bittersweet speech._

 _"Never forget us? What do you mean?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows confusingly._

 _Orihime let out a silent melancholic laughter. It was just like him to pick up on intrusive details like that. She shook her head._

 _"Nothing, Eddie. Nothing at all. I was just thinking about how warm the Philosopher's Stone in Dr. Marcoh's possession felt," she lied. "It's so warm in fact, it almost felt like it's...alive."_

 _There she goes again, starting with a happy tone and drifting off to a somewhat depressingly sad one._

 _One glance at Edward told her he was beginning to pick up on it too as he eyes held both concern and tiny, hidden feelings of hurt._

 _"Orihime?" the blond alchemist started, slowly. "Do you...know something about the stone?"_

 _When the question was asked, Alphonse looked back and forth between the two, quizzically._

 _Ed was met with guilty gray eyes._

 _Orihime's lips bit her lip, obviously feeling nervous. "I-it's not that I was hiding it from you. I just...didn't...want to hurt your feelings." She quickly swallowed the small lump in her throat. It was now or never. "I think-"_

 _She was unfortunate interrupted the front door loudly creaking open._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Golden eyes narrowed into a heated glare. The blond alchemist stood up abruptly, startling his armor clad brother.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked, concerned.

Ed didn't answer him as he marched out the door. Feeling worried about his brother's temperament, Alphonse followed after him.

* * *

Edward was seething with rage. Did she know about this? All this time Orihime knew about the secret of the Philosopher's Stone, and she didn't say a damn thing!

He burst the door open to the apartment the three of them were temporarily renting at the moment. The door hit the wall with a loud 'bang'.

"Brother!" Alphonse reprimanded him. He was ignored, however.

Ed scanned the living room before marching towards the bedroom door. Without a second thought, he thrust the door open, and there she was sitting on the bed, the blanket wrapped securely around her body. But he knew it was her. How many ginger haired girls does he know?

Edward clenched his hand into fists. "Did you know about it?" he growled. "Did you know about the Philosopher's Stone? That it made from human lives?" His voice was rising with each accusation as well as his anger.

Alphonse stood behind him, unsure on what to do. He could understand his brother's fury, but this was Orihime. Even she did hide it, it _was_ within good reason.

Ed gritted his teeth furiously when he received no answer from the auburn haired girl. "Answer me! Why didn't tell us the Philosopher's Stone was made from thousands of human lives?!"

Still no answer.

The blond haired alchemist stomped up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt, ready to chew her out for hiding such an important fact from.

Although, his rage and anger completely vanished with one glance at her face.

The face of someone who looked completely dead inside with silent, despairing tears streaming down her cheeks, and puffy red eyes.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say.

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the end of chapter twenty three! Hoped you enjoyed it! Again, sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is a bitch! Had to do a little research as well. Such a depressing to the chapter, huh? Well, I got nothing else to except, leave any comments, questions, and suggestions in review, and thanks for reading!)**


	24. Gray Rays of Sunshine

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty four. Last time, the chapter ended on a depressing note. Uh, let's see what happens next? Enjoy!**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! It's also sad to write Orihime cry, but it must be done. But I still hate it when she cries.**

 **And thanks for everyone else who reviewed last chapter.)**

* * *

Gray Rays of Sunshine

It was deathly quiet. The whole apartment was clouded in darkness to accommodate the gloomy atmosphere.

Edward laid back on the couch, staring blankly at the swirling ceiling fan, his arms behind his head. He heard the door shutting behind him. Alphonse must've given up trying to cheer Orihime up. This was the third day in the row and the girl still hasn't moved from that spot on the bed since they found her...just sitting there...heartbreakingly depressed.

Strangely, Orihime's depression was bothering him just as much as the discovery of the awful dark secret the Philosopher's Stone held, if not more. However, he didn't know what to say to make her smile again without making a complete ass out of himself. Frankly, with everything's that happened the last few days, it was better that way. He wasn't in the right mindset, being too filled with anger, torment, and disappointment at the moment.

The blond alchemist just found out that he couldn't use the Philosopher's Stone. The one thing that would end his lifelong quest to regain his and his younger brother's former bodies was utterly useless now! There's no way they could use the stone if it was made from humans. Now, how would he and Al get their bodies back?

Yet, Ed's mind still filled with thoughts of what could've possibly happened that made Orihime so...so dead inside. He had _never_ seen a look of utter despair in her eyes before. And honestly, he wished he hadn't. There something so painstakingly foreign about seeing the usual happy go lucky smile ripped away from the normally cheerful, bubbly ginger haired girl.

To put it bluntly, Edward thought sorrow and depression was something he would _never_ see from Orihime. It was way too alien for the girl that was always overly cheerful and silly and willing to help those in needs.

Ed sighed, dejectedly. He didn't know what to do now.

"Brother?" Alphonse called out to him, his hollowed tone light with worry and minor regret.

"Yeah?" Edward replied, although, he didn't really feel like talking at the moment. But anything to get out of his depressing thoughts.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Al."

There was a few minutes of silence.

"I guess, this is God's way of punishing those who committed taboos," the blond alchemist continued, solemnly, reaching his automail hand out. "I committed the act when I was just a naive kid, and he still holds a grudge." He took a deep breath, placing his medal arm over his forehead to hide his inner shame. "Sorry, Al, I really thought I could return you to normal."

Al didn't say anything. Just sat there as the gloomy silence presumed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"Edward Elric! I know you are in there! Open up! This is the Major!"

" _Oh, great. Just what we needed. Major Spazz,"_ Ed thought, bitterly.

"What'd we do?" Alphonse asked, worriedly.

His older brother scoffed. "We ignore him, that's what."

Just then the door broke into pieces, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Orihime didn't know what was going on around, nor could she bring herself to care. She sat in the same position with her knees against her chest and her arm wrapped around them. Her head rested limbly on her legs as the blanket hid her into a world of self guilt, sorrow, and loneliness. She felt numb and lifeless. The tray of rice Al brought in for her laid on the bedside untouched.

Sorrow and pain gripped at her heart. All she could think about was Ichigo. The man she loved with all her heart was possibly dead. They second boy in the word they came to mean so much to her. The first being her brother. How could she'd be expected to do anything when she was mourning her lost love? How could she live on without him? He was everything to her.

There was another knock on the door before it opened quietly, as if the person was being careful not to disturb the emotionally distraught ginger haired girl. Must be Alphonse coming in to check on her again.

"Hey… I just came in to check and see how you were...holding up." No, it wasn't Al this time. It was Ed. She could tell by the awkwardness of his voice. "I just wanted to let you know me and Al found some clues in Laboratory Five, and we're heading out. I thought I should tell you in case...in case you wanted to tag along."

The auburn haired girl heard him sigh in defeat. The weight of bed shifted slightly, meaning Ed sat down.

"I'm not good at these type of stuff. Al's more sensitive and considerate than I am. I don't know what happened to make like this, Orihime."

Ichigo is dead. That's what happened is what Orihime wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself. It might be foolish of, but there was still a tiny glimmer of hope resting deep inside her heart that Ichigo was still. Severely hurt, but alive, nonetheless.

And saying those three deadly words, admitting that he's dead...would surely bring her over the edge of the soul crushing, black hole of despair she hardly doubt she would ever found the strength to escape from.

"You can't sit here any sulk all day, Orihime. Whatever happened, feeling sorry for yourself won't change a thing. You have two strong legs, use them. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward."

How could she? If Ichigo is… If he's… She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"...You're strong, Orihime."

No, she isn't, the ginger haired wanted to retort bitterly. If she was strong, she wouldn't be such a burden on Ichigo. If she was strong, she wouldn't have been easily kidnapped by the Arrancars. If she was strong, Ichigo wouldn't have to suffer and die because of her. She's not strong! She's not strong at all! Rukia's the strong one, not her. That's why Ichigo likes her more.

Face it, the auburn haired girl is pathetic and weak. Everything she does, everything she tries to do, is always insignificant. And the more she sat here in her thoughts of regret, the more she realized Ichigo was only thing from keeping herself from breaking down sooner from sheer loneliness. Being trapped in this world all alone without any of her old friends made flicker of terror and forlornness grow inside her heart until it just became unbearable.

It all reminded her of her days as Aizen's prisoner. Days of hopelessness and anguished filled fright that struck her very being day after day, night after night, wondering if the next day would be her last. At the time, she was fine with it. If it meant dying to protect her friends, she was fine with it. That's why she willing let herself get captured...to save Ichigo and all her other friends lives. It was only thing she was good at. Her life is insignificant compared to all of theirs.

But when Ichigo came to rescue her, she felt incredibly ecstatic. Joy and happiness started to swell inside her heart. She realized, even now when she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure for the first time in the first few weeks she's been trapped in this world, Orihime felt the same time of joyful exhilaration, desperately pinpointing and clinging onto his spirit energy everywhere she went.

Made all the more true from the moment, the ginger haired girl couldn't feel the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure anymore. It was in that moment that she understood how truly isolated she was, and that was when she genuinely began to feel this bottomless, tragic pit of depression and misery that's been gripping at her core for months, but was merely suppressed by the thoughts of Ichigo and the hope that he'd come for her one day. All she had to do was be patient. Wait and be patient. He'd come for her. He always does.

"I've seen how strong you are, Orihime." Edward continued to awkwardly comfort, using words of encouragement, no matter how...unfavorable they felt. It was the thought that counts though. Orihime already knew he wasn't the sensitive or touchy feely type of guy. He let his actions speak louder than his words. Just like Ichigo, she mused to herself. "To be able to smile the way you do, no matter what's thrown at you, that takes really strength."

There was moment of stilled silence. Ed was probably waiting for her to reply back, to make a sound, any type of noise. When she didn't, she heard him letting out a dejected sigh before getting off the bed.

No, don't leave her all alone! She's lonely and scared! She wanted to reach out to him, but she couldn't muster up the courage to do it. Not when she knows, even though she wants him to stay, she'd just be burdening him with her problems. And they're hers to deal with alone.

"I'm not going to force to tell me what got you so depressed, Orihime. Just know… Whenever you feel like talking, I'd be there to listen."

* * *

The only sound that reached her was the sound of the door opening and shutting.

Rays of sunshine broke through the window, waking Orihime up from her dreamless slumber. She must've dozed off sometime after Edward and Alphonse left. Memories of her one sided conversation with Ed flashed through her mind.

A part of her knew he was right that she couldn't rot the rest of her days away in sorrow and guilt. But… But… It'll take years for the pain in her heart to heal. Her heart would never fully heal.

She guessed finally getting out of bed after days of willow in grief and sorrow would be a start. The auburn haired girl sluggishly climbed out of bed. She took and noticed the plate of rice Alphonse left for her last night.

At least she had something to it. She wasn't in the mood to cook and eat a big breakfast as she would normally do. Might as well warm up this day old rice, and then, afterwards, have a walk around the city to clear her head.

* * *

The usual sounds of Central reached Orihime's ears. From business workers hurrying to their jobs to owners greeting customers in their shops and children laughing and playing together without a care in the world.

Orihime just couldn't bring herself to enjoy, no matter how the sun's rays beated against her pale skin, trying to brighten up her gloomy mood. Maybe coming out of the apartment was a bad idea. She should turn back now, if she couldn't at least bring herself to _pretend_ to be happy. It's rather...shameful for everyone to see how miserable she is.

Just as the ginger haired girl was about to cut her losses and retreat back to her isolated sanctuary, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Orihime! Orihime!" The voice sounded frantic and urgent, yet oh, so familiar.

It was soon revealed that it was Second Lieutenant Maria Ross calling out to her.

Realizing the state she was, the auburn haired quickly wiped away the tears that stuck to her eyelashes, and put on a smile. A smile she was so used to showing to hide her inner turmoil.

"Uh, Ms. Ross, uh, good morning. What brings you here?" Orihime asked.

"This is no time for greetings, Orihime! Edward asked me to come get you," Ross replied, voice filled with urgency.

"Edward did?" the younger girl inquired. She had a bad feeling about this.

"He's been injured!"

* * *

Orihime was led into the hospital room where Edward was recuperating. She hesitated to open the door. She wasn't ready to face him. Not like this.

Ross opened the door, making the decision for her.

The ginger haired girl gasp at the sight of the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was worse than she thought. There were bandages around his forehead and chest, and his arm was in a cast.

"Edward!" she cried out, worriedly, rushing up to his bedside.

"Uh, hey, Orihime," Ed awkwardly greeted her.

"Wha…? How did this happen? Who hurt you?" the ginger haired girl fired each question, apprehension and fear laced in her tone.

Ed felt a little bad for making her worry like this. "I'm fine, Orihime. This is nothing."

The auburn haired girl noticed that Alphonse wasn't in the room as well. "Where's Al?"

The blond alchemist frowned. "I don't know," he answered. "He's been acting weird lately. He won't even tell me what's on his mind."

She smiled. "I'm sure he'll come around."

Ed didn't respond.

Finding nothing else to say, Orihime began working on healing him.

"Oh, wow," Brosh awed in amazement. "I've never seen alchemy quite like this before. Have you, Ross?"

"No, I haven't," Ross replied back, equally astounded as she stared at the glowing orange doom. "What kind of alchemy is it?"

" _It's not alchemy…,"_ Orihime inwardly sighed.

The room laid in silence as Edward waited for his ginger haired companion's healing technique to take effect. He waited and waited, but the usual warm and tender sensation he always gets under Orihime's dome didn't seem to be working. He could still feel the pain of last night's injuries. But why? Her powers always seemed to work. Why doesn't it work now? What could be the reason?

Ed wanted to ask the auburn haired about it, but was stopped short when he noticed the unshed tears stuck against forming around watery gray eyes. The girl herself seemed to lost in thought, not noticing the tears.

The blond alchemist felt that pang in his heart again at seeing her tearful face. "Uh, Orihime?" he awkwardly called out to her.

His call snapped her out of distressful thoughts. Thoughts about Ichigo and what could have been if she was still in her world.

She glanced at the floor painfully, a shadow casting over her eyes. "I… I think I better go for a little walk."

Before Edward could protest, Orihime was already out the door. He wanted to go after her, but the pain from his wounded torso was prevented him from moving or else he'll reopen his wound.

Fuck!

There was another thing Ed was remembering. He was going to have to call Winry to get his automail fixed.

Double fuck!

* * *

Orihime felt ashamed of herself. How could she cry like that? And in front of Edward? Guess, she wasn't ready to leave the apartment, after all.

As she was walking down the halls ignoring the bustle and hustle of doctors and nurses and chatting patients and their visitors, she saw a shiny gleam in the corner of her eye. She stopped to take for a second to take a closer look. Upon closer inspection, the auburn haired girl realized it was armor clad friend, Alphonse sitting in the dark corner of a hallway all by his lonesome. But why was he so down? He isn't his usual cheery self, that's for sure.

"Hey, Alphonse," Orihime called out to him.

The armor helmet lifted up at the sound of her voice. "Oh, hi, Orihime," Al greeted her back, however, he didn't sound as enthusiastic as he normally did, which made her frown.

The ginger haired girl took a sit next to him. "You know," she started, tentatively. "Edward is really worried about you. He says you won't even talk to him. Are you two having a fight?"

"How about you, Orihime?" Alphonse decided to change the subject. "Why were you so upset for the past few days?"

The ginger haired girl's smile went away, a sad expression etched on her face. "I was just...thinking about some...stuff is all," she answered, vaguely. By the way she replied, Al obviously knew she didn't want to talk about the 'stuff' she was dwelling on that made her go through days of depression.

The visible silence was a gloomy one as they both didn't want mull over what has them so upset.

"You know," Orihime finally started. "I had a fight with my brother, too." She twisted her hand into the fabric of her blue, mini dress. "I've never told anyone about this. Not even Tatsuki knows."

She could feel Alphonse's eyes on her, but continued on anyway. "It was a rather silly fight. You see, these hairpins were a birthday gift from my brother. I didn't like them because they looked too childish. After our argument, we didn't talk to each other during. And the next day, my brother died in a car crash, and our last conversation was just a silly argument." She clenched her fist tighter into her dress. "Just a stupid fight," she finished with a wistful smile.

Al stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to take everything the ginger haired girl was saying in. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Why?" She paused for a second. "Probably because I don't want neither you nor Eddie saying something you might regret for the rest of your lives. It's okay for you two to fight. After all, it's only natural for siblings to get into an argument once in a while. But don't forget that you two are brothers. If there's anything wrong, you should talk to him. Because no one understands his feelings better than you, and no one understands your feelings, Al, better than Eddie."

"But what if… If he's not really my brother?" Alphonse mumbled quietly, the reason for his despondency.

"Not your real brother, huh?" Orihime pondered this for a second. "Well, I couldn't say for sure if you two are really blood related siblings or not. I've never met Alphonse Elric in flesh and blood before. But I don't think being related really matters. What matters are your feelings. Feelings of love. That's all you need. All you ever need. No matter what the reason, could you honestly say you don't have an ounce of love for your brother, or say Edward doesn't have an ounce of love for you?"

"I get it. I get what you're trying to say, Orihime," Al breathed out, trying to find the words he wanted to expression. He had some doubts and he still does, but having this talk with her was making him realize something more important. Even he does turn out to be an artificially created soul, Edward is still his brother.

As if noticing his struggle with his inner turmoil, the auburn haired girl gently placed his hand on his armored shoulder, minding to avoid the spikes. "Just talk to Edward and sort this out, okay?"

The soul bonded armor let out a hollow breathless sigh. "...Okay. I will talk to brother."

She smiled. "Good." She got up from the bench.

"Are you going back to brother's room?"

She shook her head. After her last incident, she was too embarrassed to show her face around Edward for a while. But the conversation she had with Alphonse just now made her feel a little bit better.

"No, I'm going to take a little walk. There's...too much...white around here."

Al tilted his armor head in confusion, wondering what she meant by that as he watched her form slowly descend down the hall.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" one Winry Rockbell screamed as took one glance at the severely injured Edward lying on the hospital bed. She was told by Major Armstrong that Ed was in the hospital and she knew that he got into another fight because Edward told her himself, which was why she was here in Central to repair his automail. But… She never thought he was hurt this badly.

Nina rushed towards Ed's bedside, blue eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay, big brother Ed?" she asked in a childlike worried tone.

Golden eyes blinked in surprise at seeing the little girl. He glanced up at Winry in confusion. "You brought Nina along?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "For someone so young, she's very persistent. Once she found out I was leaving to Central, she wanted to visit her big brothers and big sister and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Winry quieted as she took in her childhood friend's injured state.

Noticing her pitying stare, Edward gave a her a sheepish, boyish grin. "It's not as bad as it looks, Winry."

The blonde mechanic's expression turned into one of sorrow and guilt. She bent her head down to hide her face behind her bangs. "This is all my fault, isn't it? Because I did such a poor job on your automail, you were hurt very badly."

Everyone in the room gave Ed a look, causing him to sweat profusely and look guilty for making Winry worry. "It's not your fault, Winry!" he replied, hastily. "It broke because I was reckless! You know how much of an idiot I can be at times."

The blonde girl gave a sideways glance. _"He doesn't realize I forgot the screw, does he?"_

She laughed loudly. "You are a reckless idiot, Ed!"

Ed scowled at her. _"So much for trying to be nice,"_ he thought, sourly.

"Well, let's get started on your maintenance," Winry prompted. "I'll have charge the usual rush hour fee, of course."

It was then she noticed an empty plate, but the bottle of milk was left untouched. "You didn't drink your milk," she scowled, angrily at him. "Edward."

The tension became so thick, it could be cut by a knife.

"I hate milk," Edward muttered, darkly.

The blonde mechanic threw her hands over her head in exasperation. "You're going to be small and stunted forever if you keep using that lame excuse!"

"Shut up!" the blond alchemist yelled, furiously. "I don't have to drink what I hate!"

"You sound like a spoiled brat, Edward Elric!" Armstrong interjected.

"You should really drink your milk," Nina added. "Or else you won't grow to be big and strong, like that man," she finished, innocently pointing at Major Armstrong.

Edward deadpanned at that. "I don't believe the Major is a good motivation to get me to drink more milk…"

Winry let out a tired sigh. "And here I thought you got over your milk phobia since you drank it back in Resembool."

"Well, that's only because Orihime…," he started to argue, but then fell silent.

She tilted her head in confusion. "What about Orihime?"

Edward had a saddened look in his eyes. "Lately, she's been feeling down, and she won't tell us why. She even left earlier crying." He sighed, dejectedly. "I just...don't know what to do." He glanced up at his mechanic. "Maybe you could talk to her, you know, since you're a girl and all."

Winry blinked at what Ed was trying to tell her. Orihime's been crying? She shook her head. "Why doesn't she just tell him how she feels? It'll save herself the heartache," she muttered, quietly to herself.

"Tell who what?"

She stilled for a minute, having been caught thinking aloud. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll have a girl to girl talk with Orihime later."

Edward grinned sightly. "Thanks."

Winry smiled in return. "Shall we begin repairing that automail of yours already?"

* * *

Orihime didn't know where she was going while she once again strolled the streets of Central. All she knew that she wanted to get out of there. All that white it reminded her of… A cold shiver ran up her spine. She held a hand to her stomach to keep herself from feeling nauseated.

" _I'm not there. I'm not there. I'm free. I'm free! Ichigo saved me! I'm. Not. There!"_ she repeated to herself in a mantra to remind herself that this isn't Hueco Mundo. Surely, the lively, busy roaming around the streets were prove enough.

She leaned against the wall, trying to keep her breathing in check before she starts to hyperventilate. The air around her started to feel suffocating. She dragged a sweaty palm up to her forehead, trying to wipe off the sweet forming there.

"Are you alright, dear?"

The ginger haired girl had to force herself not to scream out as she jumped up, startled, and quickly turned around, her gray eyes in alarm. When she realized who it was, she instantly calmed down.

Gracia stared back at the girl with worried filled eyes. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's okay," Orihime replied, swiftly. "I've just been...distracted lately." It was then she noticed the grocery bags in the woman's hands. "Doing some shopping, Gracia."

The brown haired woman smiled. "Yes. Today's my daughter's third birthday."

The young girl clapped her hands, happily. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I've just finished. Now, all I have to do is cook this for the big party tonight."

"Oh? Can I help?"

"Why not? Elicia would also love to see you again!"

Orihime smiled as she followed Gracia back to her house.

* * *

"Big sis! You're back!"

Gracia was right. Elicia did miss her as the little girl ran straight up to her the moment both mother and daughter opened the door after the former picked her up from her friend's house.

Elicia tugged at the bottom of the older girl's dress. "Can we play, big sis?"

Orihime gave an apologetic smile, crouching down to her level. "I'm helping your mom cook, Elicia."

This didn't seem to deter the young child's enthusiasm. "I want to help, too!" Big green eyes stared up at their mother, pleadingly. "Mommy, can I help? Please, mommy?"

At the pleading, puppy dog stare she was giving her, the young mother couldn't possibly say 'no' to her only child. Although, Gracia wanted to say 'no' and tell Elicia to play in her room, she knew the young girl wanted to spend as much as she could with her big sis.

Reluctantly, she gave in, and the three of them were cooking for tonight's party. Gracia was busy stirring soup in a pot while Orihime was cutting the carrots with Elicia passing each new carrot along as she finished the last.

"How are the boys doing?" Gracia asked, trying to start a conversation.

"They're doing fine," Orihime immediately answered, knowing she was referring to Ed and Al, but then she paused. "Well, Edward is in the hospital, but he's okay. I guess…"

"Oh, my… Is he okay? Will Ed be alright?" the young woman, her face contorted that of a worried mother's.

"Yeah, Eddie would be fine," the ginger haired girl replied, softly, taking another carrot Elicia handed to her. "He's too determined and driven to let something like a minor injury stop him."

"It almost reminds me of the days that I used to worry and fret over Maes being in the military back when we were younger," Gracia reminiscent, fondly. "But I knew Maes loved his job as much as he loved me, and going out his way to help people is what he lives for. That's why he joined the military in the first place. And as his wife, I needed to do whatever I could to support him and offer him the comfort he needs when he's feeling down."

Orihime completely understood where the woman's coming from, and she could see how dearly Gracia loved her husband and was still in love with him to this very day.

"Sometimes… I don't think what I'm doing is never enough," Orihime said, solemnly, thinking about her own failings. "What I do…" Her shoulders started to shake. "...Always seem insignificant in the end. Pointless. Just one failure after another. I always feel like I'm just getting in everyone's way in the end."

As she said this… Imagines of everything that's happened to her filled her mind. The Arrancars, the resulting kidnapping, her closest friends coming to rescue her, them getting beaten terribly, and Ichigo almost dying twice because of her. And look at what happen now, she wasn't there to help Edward when he needed it because she was too busy wallowing in self guilt and remorse, and now he's hospitalized.

Everything she does or doesn't do always leaves a burden on others. She struggled held back her tears.

Gracia offered the girl a kind smile, and shook her head. "That's not true at all, dear. I think all that matters is that you are there for the brothers, always be their side supporting them. It doesn't matter how little or how big those boys would appreciate it either way. You just need to offer them the emotional support they need, and make sure they don't deter themselves from the road they set out for themselves. Isn't that more than enough in itself?"

Orihime happiness swell inside her chest. Everything that's been happening the past few hours was making her forget about her troubles.

She smiled as she wiped her tears. "Y-you're right. Thanks, Gracia."

The woman smiled in return. "Anytime, dear. And you're always free to talk to me whenever you feel sad or depressed about something. I'm always here to listen."

The auburn haired girl nodded, taking her up on her offer.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Orihime offered as she raced towards the door, little Elicia trodding after her with a 'me too!'.

When she opened the door, she was immediately meet the bespectacled man. "Oh, hello, Mr. Hughes," Orihime greeted him with a smile. She also took notice of the blonde haired girl standing behind him. "Winry? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see the girl.

"Big sister Ori!" Nina wailed out in happiness, immediately running up to give the older girl a hug, almost knocking her over.

The ginger haired girl smiled brightly and bent down to the girl's level. "Nina, I missed you! Have you been good?"

The short brown haired girl nodded her head. "Yep! Big sister Winry and granny Pinako has been very nice to me."

Elicia, getting fed up by not seeing what was happening, rounded around Orihime. "Daddy! You're home!" she cried out, happily.

"Oh, my little darling," Hughes cooed, pulling his precious daughter into a hug and rubbing his bearded chin against her chubby cheeks, causing her to giggle at how tickliest it felt.

"Stop it, daddy!" the young child potested in between fits of childish giggle. "Your beard is tickly."

Orihime brought her focus back on the blonde mechanic.

"Long time no see," Winry spoke. Then she frowned. "Ed's been telling me you haven't been feeling like yourself lately? He's been really worried."

"Oh?" Orihime quickly realized where she was going with this. "I'm okay now."

The other girl seemed unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm better! Truthfully, I guess I was just overthinking things," she answered, honestly. "I'm sorry to have worried him. I'll go have a talk with Eddie first thing tomorrow after I heal his injuries. But right now…" A sly grin crossed her face. "It's party time!" she yelled out, excitedly, pulling the surprised girl in.

* * *

As promised, Orihime followed Winry into Edward's room, the party and festivities of last night weighing on their minds. Both girls deciding to leave Nina at Hughes's place because Elicia was elated to have a playmate near her age, albeit a bit older but not too much older like the two teenage girls. Although, the ginger haired girl was still bit embarrassed to show her face in front of the blond alchemist, she knew she couldn't hide from him forever.

"Uh, Ed?"

Both girls froze at the sound of Al's voice. He sounded...a bit unsure.

"Yeah, Al?" They could hear the curiosity in Ed's voice as he patiently wanted for his younger brother continue.

Alphonse paused, hesitating on his next words. "Can we talk? Privately?"

"Privately?" They could mentally see the question marks raising on the older Elrics heads. "We could talk here, Al."

"No, it's...too personal to talk here."

Edward seemed to contemplate this for a moment. It's obvious his little brother wanted to get something he was keeping to himself off his chest. He gave in. "Sure… How about on the roof?"

"As long as it's okay for you to move," the suit of armor agreed.

The two girls heard the door opening.

Once Ed took notice of the auburn haired girl, he immediately paused, his golden eyes shining with worry and guilt.

" _The same eyes Ichigo has when he fails to protect someone,"_ Orihime inwardly noted.

"Uh, Orihime…," Ed started, remembering what happened yesterday.

The girl simply smiled, the same bright smile that Edward didn't realize how much he missed until recently, not that he'd ever admit it. "I'm good, Eddie! Remember, I'm a big girl, I recover fast. Now, I go talk to your brother."

She shooed the both of them away.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Winry asked.

The other girl shook her head. "No, let them talk. Brother to brother. We'll wait for them right here."

* * *

Orihime and Winry waited for about half an hour for the Elric brothers to return. And once they, Al seemed particular happier than usual, like a huge weight been lifted off his metallic shoulder. Ed did also, albeit more subtly, trying to keep the tough guy act, but Orihime could spot the minor changes.

"...This guy knocked me out."

Edward was in the middle of explaining what happened to him in Laboratory Five with Al pinching in, telling his own side.

Hughes leaned in, studying Edward's crude drawing of the Homunculi, the Ouroboros tattoo, and the Transmutation Circle he saw there.

"Do you think the military is somehow involved in all this?" Armstrong asked, his face scrunched him, contemplatively.

Hughes rubbed his chin, a stern look on his face. "I don't know. It's hard to believe the military would be involved with a conspiracy like this."

"That said, we can't rule out the possibility. I'll go ahead and investigate more on this matter."

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen."

An unfamiliar voice startled the occupants in the room.

All the military men, including the Elrics were shocked to see the Fuhrer standing before them.

"Fuhrer King Bradley?!" they all, except Orihime, shouted in alarm. They instinctively saluted to the man.

Orihime was getting a different, unpleasant, very unpleasant vibe from the man. Something about him didn't feel right. He felt human, but his spirit energy felt close enough to be a homunculus. But that couldn't be right? How could a person feel human, yet at the same time, not? Is there such thing as a inner homunculus similar to Ichigo's inner Hollow? Is that it?

Not to mention his inner malice was leaping out in crushing waves. The ginger haired girl broke out in cold sweat. Just being near this guy, it felt like she was suffocating, dangling by a rope. Her whole body was shivering, telling her to stay away from this man as much as possible.

Just by simply being the room with him, Orihime instinctively felt like her life was being threatened. She felt like she was walking to her death, and he's the executioner. Only one thought crossed her mind.

" _I don't like this man. I don't like him, at all."_

She felt an elbow jab to her side, almost knocking her to her side. She gave Edward a startled look, who silently pointing at the Fuhrer.

Orihime almost jumped. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Bradley's attention on her.

The Fuhrer let out a light chuckle that felt ominously chilling and off putting to her. "I'm sorry to frighten you."

"U-um, that's okay." She had to keep her quivering nerves in check. She unconsciously gripped Ed's shirt to calm herself. The blond boy noticed this, but made no mention. "I was just thinking… I daydream a lot, so it happens," she explained, trying to offer one of her usual smiles.

"Are you Orihime Inoue?" the Fuhrer asked.

"Uh, yes, sir," she nodded in confirmation.

"I heard by you from my subordinates. You're the mysterious healer who's traveling with the Elric brothers." He rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "I always wanted to see your powers first hand. This is as good opportunity as any. Do you mind showing me your work?"

"Uh, s-sure," she replied, trying to keep a steady voice. She turned her attention on Edward, trying to keep her mind off the Fuhrer standing behind her, observing her like a simple human tool with interesting abilities.

"Interesting," Bradley commented as he watched keenly as Orihime worked her magic. The other two military men seemed to be in awe as well at watching this 'unique alchemy'. "That's a very impressive ability you have, Orihime," the Fuhrer complimented, seemingly impressed. However, a compliment from the ruler of Amestris left goosebumps along the girl's arms. "Could be quite useful in the military."

The auburn haired didn't say anything, just bowed her head in thanks.

"The Fuhrer!"

"Where is he?!"

Bradley clicked his tongue. "Dang, bodyguards. Think they're my shadows," he muttered to himself. He opened onto an open window sill. "I sneak out of doing paperwork…," he quickly explained to the flabbergasted occupants as he hopped out.

It was just then that Winry entered the room. She took in everyone's surprised expression. "Uh, did something happen?"

"Just a tornado passing through," Edward answered, lamely.

Orihime inwardly shook. Tornado… No, that was a vicious hurricane.

* * *

The Elric brothers and Orihime along with Winry found themselves on a train ride to Rush Valley. The initial plan was to go to Dubilith to visit Ed's and Al's teacher. But once Winry realized that the Rush Valley was on the way, she squealed like a fangirl insisting that she tag along as the stop by Rush Valley first. After much reluctancy, Edward gave in, thanks to the prodding of his little brother and ginger haired companion.

"You be good for Gracia and Mr. Hughes, okay, Nina?" Orihime said to the little girl.

Nina nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep! I will! Have a safe trip! Bring presents!"

The older girl smiled and laughed as she waved goodbye as the train started to take off.

* * *

"They've finally taking off…," a male's voice whispered, tone full of malice.

"Good. Time to set our plan into motion," another female voice replied, darkly. "I hope to get a good fight in as well. I just hope...they last long enough to make it...entertaining."

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's the end of chapter twenty four! Did you enjoy it? I hoped so! There's one thing I want to say is that next chapter might take a while as their is going to be an obvious fight/action scene coming up. And not one from the anime. So, if you've been fan of my work, then you know writing an original fight scene is not...my strongest suit when it comes to writing. But since most of fanfics are mostly from the action/adventure side of anime and manga, then writing one is almost inevitable...unless I write post-canon stuff and go to the lovey dovey of being married and being in a relationship and all that stuff. For this reason, I may have a chapter of 'Orange and Yellow Makes Red' up before the next chapter of this, just to give you guys** _ **something**_ **. Maybe, Okay… *takes a deep breath* I'm going to go into a long rant/explanation about future events of this story without spoiling anything.**

 **This story would focus, not only the problems alchemists face, but regular civilians face as well. One of the problems I had with the anime, with the exception of Winry and not including Ling and his group of course, it mostly focused on alchemists and their problems, besides the people involved in the Ishval War. Yes, I know alchemists are basically the star of the anime, but I believe non alchemists are affected by the problems alchemists cause just as much as alchemists themselves are. So… Just be prepared for some non alchemists characters with their own problems and deal with, and not a one chapter issue to solve thing.**

 **Uh, this story is going to become a bit...grayish. At least more grayish than in Brotherhood. Instead of the humans are special or unique mentality Brotherhood tries to present us with, I'm going with the humans are flawed, but try to do good despite their flaws. And for anyway, who's seen Bleach knows where I'm going with this as we can't have a Hollow without a human being corrupted by their own negative emotions after death. Sorry, for spoiling it for any future Bleach watchers, but really it's only a minor spoiler. Anyway, I'm obviously not going for the everything is as black and white as it seems. It's going to be somewhat morally ambiguous. What I mean is that all humans have a desire that they keep deep down in fear of hurting others. But is it okay to keep those desires in? Or no one is inherently good or inherently bad. Everyone acts the way they do because of their upbringing, for the most part. Or that people do selfless things for selfish interest. Or that we all try do good/be selfless without realizing the consequences it has on ourselves before it's too late. You know, the balance between selflessness and selfishness. I hope you guys get my point. Well, let's just say that Edward, Alphonse, and Winry (oh, Winry… What I have planned for you, I'm sorry. Let's just say… There's more trauma coming your way later in the story.) all this out...the hard way. Find out what it means to really be 'human'. And are they ready to face the flaws of being 'human'? *cough* Hollowfying after death… *cough* That's one problem I had with Bleach, especially years later when I watched Madoka Magica, and seeing minor similarities between dead souls becoming Hollows and Magical Girls turning into Witches. How come no one reacted with fear of death, knowing that they might turn into hungry, soul eating monsters? I know if it was me, I would be even more scared to die and maybe be insane enough to look for ways towards immortality. My only guess is that they just come with the solid conclusion to just life to the fullest, and if they do die, quickly let go of any regrets and move on. Anything better than being a thoughtless monster. I guess, this story would kind of be philosophical, but not much. I'm not much of philosophy person myself, but I won't say I don't have my moment interest from time to time. Overall, the story is going to be a bit darker than Brotherhood but lighter than 2003 FMA. At least, I hope. I don't know how far I'm going take these dark undertones... Just know that there isn't any blood or guts, at least, not graphically. That isn't what I mean by 'dark'. Ugh! Forgot what else to say… But I think I go most of it down. You know the old saying 'if you don't die a hero, you'll eventually see yourself turning into a villain'. Well, this case 'dying' should be replaced with 'passing on', but still the same effect.**

 **Ummm… Okay, now actually regarding this particular chapter. I realize I'm going to get harped for this regarding Orihime's inability to heal Ed the first time around. I may be a bit exaggerating, but people tend to forget that Orihime's powers are powered by her** _ **emotions.**_ **People always tend to overlook this 'minor' thing. The major aspect supporting this is her inability to use her Koten Zanshun to its full effect is because she lacks any hatred or malice or anger or anything regarding those types of emotions. And why her healing is the most effective because of her compassion for others and caring nature. As she gets more in toned with her emotions, she starts to learn more and more abilities. I can see the reason Orihime's powers failed the first time around was because she was too much driven by heartbreak and grief, but she managed to overcome it thanks to Al and Gracia, and remembering that maybe she was just overthinking things. Just because she can't feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure anymore doesn't guarantee that he's dead. There could be something else going on. She's just as to maintain that positive outlook. Probably goes back to what happened in Hueco Mundo still haunts her. Remember, this story takes a place a few months after her rescue. I doubt she got over her pile of horrific experiences in just one night. But she's trying to cope. But I would say Orihime hasn't really hit the despair horizon as you might think. At least, not yet.**

 **Originally, I was going to make Orihime go to Riza for comfort, but then I thought 'naw'. It's not that I don't like Hawkeye. I just don't think she's the right person to turn to for these types of...emotional situations. But I have thought of a few Orihime/Riza bonding moments, which would come later in the story. I don't know how much or many of them we'll see, but they'll be there. I always thought that Riza would be the stern yet gentle and protective big sister towards Orihime while Gracia would be the mother she never had.**

 **I also feel like the fight between Alphonse and Edward regarding if Al's memories are fake or not could be handled a bit. This is just a classic case of poor communications kills. And really Al? Are you going to let a deranged psychopath get into your head like that? Someone like that is the** _ **last**_ **person you should trust to tell you who you are. I guess… They wanted to give Al some character development after focusing on Ed for so long. Could have done it better though. There's a way for him to talk to Ed about it without blowing his top off. And being a scientist and an alchemist like his brother, shouldn't use it as more of a motivation to get his body back? I don't know… I guess, he could go about it in a theory like way of does Alphonse Elric exist or not? *shrugs* I don't know. I just don't know if they were going with the 'boys are irrational, girls are emotional' vibe.**

 **Oh, the beginning, as Ed was trying to comfort Orihime was also a callback to their time in Resembool as when they had their heart to heart conversation. Just to let you guys know.**

 **Okay, I think that's it. Sorry for the long rant. There was just some stuff that needed to be said. If I forgot anything, I'll probably just tell it in next chapter's author's notes. Anyway, leave any suggestions, comments, and questions in a review, and I'll see you next time! *whispers to self* I really hope to reach a hundred reviews. I'm so close…!)**


	25. Our Darkest Foe

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty five. Enjoy! This is where the divergence from canon starts to become evident. Admittedly, I would say this chapter was originally going to focus on Hughes and Nina finally getting her powers thus saving his life. But I can understand the reason he was killed off. Because if he didn't, the whole plot of FMA would have ended sooner than intended. So, yeah, Hughes is going to die, but it's all going to be off screen. I highly doubt you guys what to read about house death. Again.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! Yeah, it's not easy for someone who's inexperienced to hide their spirit energy from Orihime. The homunculi need to work on that, or they're easily detected. It's way she finds them so easily.**

 **ShinyKyu: Thanks for reviewing! Well, Orihime hasn't really crossed into despair...yet. That's all I can say for now. She's trying to get better though for Ed's and Al's sakes. They still need her.**

 **AniMeOtaKuKiNg: Thanks for being the one hundredth person to review this story! Here's your cookie and I hope you continue reading and enjoy the story!**

 **I also want to say the chapters one through nine have recently been edited thanks to my beta reader, AwesomeA909. Nothing really has changed, except the grammar and spelling were improved. So, you don't have to go back and reread the chapters. The story and plot is still the same, just with corrected grammar and spelling errors.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

Our Darkest Foe

The train ride to Rush Valley was awfully quiet. Not surprising as the four teens were the only occupants on the train.

"Why are you guys going to Dublith?" Winry asked, breaking the silence.

"We're going there to get stronger," Edward started to explain, but was quickly cut off.

"You're going there to fight?!" the female blonde shouted both angered and appalled.

"Not just to fight!" Ed snapped. "We want to get stronger on the inside as well! Right, Al?" He turned to towards his metallic brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Right. Our teacher always told us 'to train the mind, you must first train the body'."

Blue eyes piqued with curiosity. "What's your teacher like?"

Edward and Alphonse instantly paled, their faces turning as white as sheets, increasingly confusion both girls.

"Brother," Al spoke, shivering with fright. "The memories…! They're back!"

"J-just stay strong, Al!" Ed tried to encourage him, but it was obvious he was just as frightened as his younger brother.

"I just wish I had a girlfriend before I died."

"Speaking of boyfriends…" Winry turned her head and offered Orihime a sly smile.

"What?" the ginger haired girl asked with a questionable eyebrow raised.

"So…? You and Ichigo… Are you two together now?" she whispered.

"Eh?!" Orihime's face immediately turned fifty shades of red. She glanced towards the two boys, being hopeful that they weren't listening. Thankfully, they weren't, being wrapped up in the frightening tales of their teacher.

"We're not dating, Winry," Orihime whispered, her cheeks stained a deep red. "We're just good friends."

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "Oh, c'mon! You still haven't told him how you felt? We both know you want to be more than 'just good friends'. Just send him a letter or something telling him how you feel."

"I can't do it!" the ginger haired girl almost exclaimed, appalled. "It'll be very inappropriate. Plus, I want to be able to tell Ichigo face to face." Most of what she was saying was true as writing a letter would be completely pointless as Ichigo is in a whole different world from this.

"Well, you better confess, Orihime, before that 'Rukia' girl takes Ichigo away from you," the blonde mechanic advised, sternly.

The auburn girl didn't say anything as she knew that Ichigo and Rukia becoming a coupe was inevitable. It's bound to happen sooner or later.

"Huh? What you guys talking about?"

Winry and Orihime twisted their heads to see Ed and Al staring at them, curiously, their initial fright long since faded away.

"And why is Orihime's face all red?" Edward inquired.

Orihime blushed even more, trying to hide her face away.

"Oh, nothing. Just us girls talking about how many handsome, strong, and _tall_ guys we would like to marry five times over," the female blonde replied, teasingly. That reply got a reaction from both the healer and the blond alchemist.

Orihime's face turned an impossible shade of red. She swore if her turned any redder, she might explode out of embarrassment.

Edward gritted his teeth angrily, several tick marks forming around his forehead, the hidden insult not lost on him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT SO SHORT…?!"

Boom!

His insignature temper tantrum was cut off by a huge explosion, startling the four teens.

"What the hell was that?!" Ed yelled out, frantically looking around.

BOOM!

Another explosion sounded. This time the force was strong enough to knock the train off the tracks.

Frightful screams could be heard all around. Orihime quickly activated her her Santen Kesshun, the shield protecting the four of them from getting hurt too badly as the train flipped and skidded roughly across the ground.

Finally, when it stopped, the four teens took a moment to regain their bearings.

"Is everyone okay?!" Alphonse asked, fretfully. Being a suit of armor, he wasn't in that much danger, but he couldn't say the same for his flesh and bones brother and friends.

"Yeah… I think so…," Winry answered, still feeling a little woozy, checking herself for any injuries. Despite some small cuts along her forearm, she was relatively okay.

"What the hell caused the train to crash like that?!" Edward yelled, infuriated. Were it not for Orihime's quick thinking, he could've died for Peek's sake!

Orihime shook her head. "I feel like the train was attacked by something or someone." She pointed towards an open window, being the only exit since the train was literally resting on its side. "Let's get out and take a look," she suggested.

It was easy enough for her, Ed, and Winry to squeeze through the open window, but Al was another story. Edward had to transmute the window and the surrounding metal to create a large hole for Al to climb through.

The wreckage was more devastating than they thought. The train was practically bent and broken in several places. The track rails were immensely busted up, and there was gaping hole at the side of the train, most likely where the explosion came from.

"What do we do now?" Winry asked, staring sadly at the wrecked train.

"It's too far away to go back to Central," Alphonse commented.

"Do we walk the rest of the way to Rush Valley?" Orihime questioned, straightening the bow of her Karakura uniform.

"We got no other choice," Edward admitted. "C'mon, let's go."

He took off in the southern general direction with the others tailing after him.

* * *

After four hours of endlessly walking and the sun started to set over the horizon, the foursome finally made it to a small town. But something was oddly off about this town. It was quiet. Eerily quiet.

Ed and Al have been to many small towns during their travels, and they do tend to be quieter and more placid than the big cities. But something was just...off about this place.

"Ed, Al, I don't like this place," Winry said, quickly making her uneasiness known. "This town gives the creeps! It's like a ghost town here!"

Edward scoffed. "Don't tell me you actually _believe_ in ghosts, Winry?" he said, mockingly.

"Shut up!" the blonde mechanic snapped back, angrily.

"I believe in ghosts," Orihime interjected, innocently, raising her hand.

Ed stared at her incredulously and rolled his eyes. "You're just weird like that, Orihime."

"Welcome, young travelers."

The four teens' attention were turned the older man standing in front of them. It looked to be in his late forties, early fifties with a lean physique. He had black hair that was gray in some areas and brown eyes.

Winry smiled widely at finally seeing some form of life in this town.

"Hello, sir. Could tell us what happened to the townspeople here?"

The man nodded his head. "Sure. But why don't we talk at my house? It's been a pretty long day, and I'm tired."

The two girls agreed immediately.

"Hey!" Edward protested. "Are we just going to go into some old fart's house?"

He was ignored.

Alphonse placed a metallic hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's better than nothing, Ed. Besides, it's getting late."

Ed begrudgingly admitted that Al was right. And also, it was free.

Nothing beats free.

* * *

"My name is Morgan, by the way," Morgan introduced himself as set five cups of tea on the table.

The group of five were currently in the dark haired man's house. It was a fairly small and spacious, perfect for a single man. He was serving them tea and cookies as he sat on a chair with Ed and Al sitting adjacent from him, and Orihime and Winry seated from his opposite.

"My name's Winry," the female mechanic said, politely. "And these are my friends, Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime," she said, pointing at each person, respectively.

"Are you guys dating?"

Morgan's innocent question caused Edward to spit out the tea he was drinking.

"What the hell, old man?!" he yelled fervently, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. "What about us suggests that we're dating?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Morgan said, giving an apologetic smile. "I just assumed one of these lovely ladies must be your girlfriend. My apologies."

Ed growled under his breath, grumpily chewing on a cookie.

"Could you tell us what happened to the townsfolk here, mister?" Alphonse asked, politely, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Ah, yes! That…" Their host seemed to ponder for a minute. "It's just a silly rumor that has gotten way out of hand."

"What rumor?" Winry inquired.

"Just a rumor about ghost girl sucking out people's souls," the host replied, amused.

Ed rose a questionable yellow eyebrow.

"It was said if you go deep into the forest east from you would encounter the girl, and if you stare into the mirror she is holding, she would suck out your soul. It said that the reason she is doing this is because she is looking for her own soul, which separated from her on her way to the afterlife," Morgan elaborated. "And that's how far the rumors go."

The blond alchemist scoffed, humorlessly. "That's nothing more than a ridiculous ghost tale. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts. It's scientifically impossible."

Orihime twitched a little at that. Oh, how wrong he is. "But still," she said instead. "If part of the rumors are true, and there is a person out there stealing souls, shouldn't we do something about it?"

"Orihime's right," Alphonse agreed.

"The power to steal souls, huh?" Edward looked intrigued. "I wonder what type of alchemy is capable of doing that. Not one I've heard of before." His face was set in a determined grim and his golden eyes held fiery anger. "I hate this kind of alchemy! The ones that use human lives as nothing but toys! I'm going to clobber this guy!"

The ginger haired girl smiled at that and stood up from her seat. "Shall we get going?"

"Wait," Winry spoke up. "Right now? Isn't it kind of late?"

Ed dismissed her. "It's not that late, Winry. Besides, me and Al have done a ton of late night missions. The darkness won't bother us."

"It gets awfully lonesome by myself," Morgan piped in. "I haven't had company in quite a while, you see. Won't it be nice if one of you stayed here with me while the rest go out and investigate."

Edward growled, lowly. He didn't like the way this old guy's eyes lingered on Orihime, who was oblivious to his gaze. The perversion behind his brown eyes made his skin crawl in disgust and his fist to clench up tightly. There was no way he was leaving Orihime alone with this dirty, old man!

"Al, you stay here with the girls," the blond alchemist ordered. "I'll go alone."

"Wouldn't you be in danger all by yourself, Eddie?" the auburn haired girl asked, concerned.

"Orihime's right. Knowing how reckless you could be, Al should go with," Winry said. "He's the only one out of the three of us who could fight and keep you in line."

"I'm fine by-" He gulped nervously and cut himself off when the female mechanic brandish her trusty wrench, menacingly. "Uh, right. C'mon, Al."

The brothers headed out the door. However, Edward stopped at the open doorway with Alphonse ahead of him. He sent a dark, golden glare at Morgan.

"If you try anything, _you will have to answer to me_!" he hissed out, venomously before leaving and closing the door with a loud slam to emphasize his point.

Both girls stared at the door, confused.

"What was that about?" Orihime asked.

Winry shrugged her shoulders.

They didn't notice the psychotic smirk plastered across their host's face.

All according to plan.

* * *

"So…?" Alphonse trailed off as he and Edward went to investigate the forest where the supposed ghost girl haunts. "Want to tell me what all that was about?" he asked, slyly.

"What do you mean, Al?" Ed inquired, confused.

"I don't know…," the armor boy whistled, innocently. "You seemed pretty angry at the fact that Morgan would be alone with the girls. Well," he pondered. "Not just angry. Jealous, in fact. Possessive, I should say."

Ed's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, knowing exactly what his little brother was insinuating.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the two brothers had to swiftly dodge an incoming attack. A loud boom sounded as rubble flew everywhere, creating a semi medium dust cloud.

"What the hell was that?" Ed yelled out, coughing a bit as some dust when into his mouth.

"Are you Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Who wants to know?" Ed growled out, glaring through squinted eyes at the silhouette hidden among the dust clouds.

"Hmm. You don't look all that strong to me."

The assailant's voice was definitely feminine. She had a dark, silky, all around menacing tone.

The blond alchemist growled. "Who are you calling weak?"

The smoke finally cleared to reveal a girl around their age, possibly older with reddish-brown tied into a ponytail that reached just past her shoulders and green eyes staring at them, boredly. She wore a simple dark purple halter top with leather, black shorts, knee length, brown boots, and a brown, waist length jacket. What caught the boys attention the most was the short sword strapped to her waist side.

The mysterious girl rose a skeptical eyebrow. "So, you two are the famous Elric brothers? Hero of the people?" she questioned, though there was a hint of mockery in her voice. She slouched over, lazily, shifting from one foot to the other. "You two don't look like much." She sighed in disappointment.

Edward growled at the insult. "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted, furiously.

The redheaded girl seemed to ignore him. "And here I was thinking I could finally get a decent enough fight." She sighed once again. "Oh, well. My mission is to stall you two, I suppose." Green eyes gazed at them, unenthusiastically. "Just try not to die."

Ed and Al didn't understand one word this girl was saying. But there was one thing that they did pick up. Giving the fact that the girl said she was supposed to stall them, means that she's in cahoots with whoever is terrorizing these townsfolk.

"Are you the alchemist who's been stealing people's souls?" Al asked. There was a hint of anger and fury in the usual gentle boy's voice.

The reddish-brown girl inclined her head back. "No," she said, simply and uncaring.

Ed glared at the girl. "Then do you know who did it?"

No answer.

"Who did it?! Who are you working for?! Tell me!"

The girl gave a crooked smile. "I'm not obligated to answer to someone who's weaker than me. Not to mention _shorter_ ," she finished with a smirk.

"Shorty?!" Ed exploded, his face turning ten different shades of red.

The girl's grin grew wider, liking the feistiness of the boy. "How about this? You beat me in a fight, and I'll tell you everything." She spread her arms wide. "I'll even let you get the first strike."

Both brothers were shocked by this. Who willing let's their enemy attack them? Unless… It was a trick.

"It's no trick," she replied as if reading their thoughts. "Punch me. Kick me. Break my nose. Cut off one of my arms. Or even my leg. Maybe gouge out my eye. Or if you're going straight for the kill, stab my heart and kill me in one shot. The choice is yours, boys."

"Are you fucking with me?!" Edward bellowed out, infuriated. "You think this a game?!"

Their opponent simply licked her lip. "It's no game, pipsqueak. I'm being quite generous and letting you have the first strike. But I should warn you boys, this would be your _only_ shot at knocking me out or killing me. So… Attack me with everything you got! Put all your strength into a single blow! Because if you don't-"

She was cut off by a fist meeting her face.

The blond alchemist was seething with rage when the girl casually hurled another short insult at him. He had no problem, giving this girl a punch or two.

However, she seemed completely unfazed by the punch, much to Edward's and Alphonse's shock. And he used his automail fist, too.

A crazed smile spread across the redhead's lips. "You'll regret it."

In an instinct, before Ed could realize what happened, he was met with a blow to the gut. His golden eyes widened in pain as he felt the air leave his lungs.

"Brother!" Al shouted out, instinctively catching Ed in his arms. He patted his brother's back, trying to help him regain some air into his lungs.

"Was that it? Are you finished already?" the red haired girl asked, unimpressed. "Man, you really are pathetic. And _you're_ supposed to be an alchemic prodigy. The youngest State Alchemist in the world. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." She let out a breath of disappointment. "Alchemy… Alchemy… Alchemy…," she repeated over and over, dully. "Nothing but a bunch of cheap dog tricks. You alchemists think that just because you can willfully transmute a few insignificant objects that you are rulers of the entire world. You couldn't count the number of alchemists I cut down over the years. They were all...so disappointing. Nothing but cheap parlor tricks and an oversized ego. But when it comes down to it, you are all weak just like any other human being." Her face contorted into one of anger. "And that's what pisses me off the most! I've killed dozen of alchemists hoping to get a good fight! But they were nothing but a bunch of pathetic weaklings! They couldn't last more than _five minutes_!"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Don't disappoint me, boys. It's been _so_ long since I've enjoyed myself." She pondered this for a bit. "Tell you what? How about I fight the both of you with only using one arm?"

Once Edward was able to regain his footing, both brothers glared at the redheaded girl. Another alchemists killer. Thoughts of another State Alchemists serial killer running through their heads.

But even so, they were still utterly shocked that someone their age was a cold blooded murderer.

"Tell me…"

She rose an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Are you working with Scar?" Ed growled out. Alphonse took on a fighting stance.

The girl craned her neck. "I don't even know who that is."

"Then why have you been killing alchemists?" Al inquired, feeling his own anger rising.

"Why? I told you why." A maniacal grin spread across her face.

In an instant, she crossed the distance between them. Before either brothers could blink, she kicked Edward into Alphonse, knocking the Elric brothers over with a thud and clank coming from the armor.

"Because I enjoy fighting! It's as simple as that!" she proclaimed, crazily.

"You're nothing but an insane killer who gets their kicks out of watching bloodshed!" Edward retorted, furiously. He clapped his hands together and slammed them upon the ground.

" _No transmutation circle?"_ the redhead mused. She did a backflip to dodge the incoming mass of pillars hurling towards her. Sensing a presence behind her, she instinctively grabbed the offending arm, much to Al's surprise, and flipped him over.

"I'll give you props for that, boys," she praised, smoothly. "You almost had me there for a second."

"Are you okay, Al?" Ed called out to his younger brother as he rushed over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, brother," Asl reassured him, recovering from his initial shock. "She's tough, Ed."

The blond alchemist gritted his, knowing his armored brother was right. They just needed to come up with a strategy to catch her off guard. They would make her reveal everything she knows and take her into custody for murder. They let Scar get away. They won't let another alchemists killer, like her, get away, too.

"Where are you looking at, boys?"

Both Ed and Al stood there in absolute shock as they faced the redhead, who was currently behind them.

"H-how…?" Edward gasped out, eyes wide with dumbfoundment.

The red haired girl threw a punch at him, and out of reflex, he blocked it with his automail arm. She retracted her attack and stepped back a few feet, creating some distance between them.

"You guys don't really know how to fight, do you?" the girl asked in an almost mocking tone of voice.

"Don't mock us!" Edward growled out.

A red brow rose. "How could I mock you when you perfectly capable of doing it to yourself?"

The Elric brothers didn't have time to react as she disappeared from their visions, only to reappear inches from their faces. "You guys try us your brains in a fight, just like every other alchemists." She threw a punch a Ed, which Al quickly shielded him from with his metallic body. "You don't know tap into those pure base instincts." She threw a rolling kick at Al's head while simultaneously dodging Edward's crook screw punch. "Fighting is all about instinct. The instinct to gain more power to completely dominate and crush your enemies." She grabbed Ed's fist, and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. "If you're not attempting to kill me…" She flipped into the air. "...Then you have chance…." She twisted her body while in mid air and threw a leg out, striking Alphonse in the back, knocking him roughly into the hard ground. "...At beating me," she finished, landing gracefully on her feet.

The redhead placed her hands on her hips. "Is that it? Is that the extent of your powers? I expected more from the famous Elric brothers. You both really are disappointments."

"Shut up!" Ed hissed, transmuting his automail into his favorite blade. He charged at the girl with Alphonse staying behind to draw a Transmutation Circle. They simply needed to immobilize the girl somehow, someway. Once they do that, then this fight is as good as over.

"You know, I wasn't planning on using my sword, but…" The red haired girl threw her short sword up to block Edward's bladed arm. "...I don't mind showing you outclassed you really are. That way, you might push through your own limitations to provide me with a decent fight."

"Why are you so damned obsessed with fighting?!" Ed roared at as he parred another one of the girl's strike. He stepped back a little, clapping his hands, and slamming them on the ground. The familiar blue light of alchemic energy surged up through the terrain.

"Why?" the redhead clicked her tongue. "I told you this before. I simply enjoy it, that's why!" she cackled. "Nothing satisfies me more than the glory of being on the battlefield. The blood, the carnage, the sound of metal tearing flesh and the clash of steel against steel, the thrill, the excitement, the all around adrenaline you get when fighting for your life… Nothing ignites me more than a battle to the death!" she declared, loudly, a maniac grin spreading widely across her face.

Edward face scrunched up in disgust. This girl was absolutely insane! There are no words to describe it. Just pure insanity!

He dodged another downward slashed at his torso. He twisted his body around. He swung his leg over to try striking the girl's head, who casually leaned back in return to dodge the attempt.

That's just what he needed as he twisted his automail arm around to slash the girl across the face. Although, he barely managed to graze her cheek, he still wounded her, nonetheless.

"Heh!" Ed smirked. "Not so tough now, are you?"

The red haired girl touched the trinkle of blood running her face. Her green eyes stared at the blood on her fingertips before giving it a sensual lick. She gave Ed a dark yet sexy smirk. "You actually managed to wound me, little boy."

"Little?!" Ed snarled. He angrily charged at her, repeating thrusting his sword arm at her.

"Feisty… I like," she muttered, silky as she parred each of the blond alchemist's strikes. "If you were a little more ruthless and merciless, I could actually fall for you." She struck her foot out, tripping him over, and punched Edward in the gut, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. "Oh, well…"

The redhead raised a skeptical eyebrow as she saw Ed give her a cocky smirk.

"Got you," were the only words she heard before a steel bar cage formed around her. She tilted her head to see the metal boy placing his hands on a big Transmutation Circle.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. She was so busy fighting the Fullmetal Alchemist that she forgot about his armored little brother.

"We got you now, missy," Ed declared with a smirk as he and Al approached the cage.

"Now, you'll tell us everything you know," Al said, his glaring red eyes glaring at the trapped girl.

The girl seemed unfazed by the threat, lazily shifting from one foot to the other. "Well, you did manage to trap me, I'll give you boys points for that," she drawled out. "But I'm still not telling," she sing song.

Edward frowned, crossing his arms. "I don't think you understand you're position here..."

"Actually, I don't think you're the ones that don't understand," she cut him off. A psychotic smirk spread across her lips. "As I told you before, I've killed dozens of alchemists. You're actually the first _State_ Alchemist I had the pleasure of playing with, and I could admit you were better than the others." She twirled her sword around. "But better doesn't mean good. You still have a long, _long_ way to go before you can defeat me."

Her green eyes held a menacing gleam that sent the Elric brothers whole being on guard. Something was not right about this girl. That was a feeling they were getting.

The wind suddenly began to bellow out. The boys' hairs were now standing on ends. And odd, ominous feeling began to overtake them. Why were their instincts telling them to run away?

The red haired girl tossed her sword in the air "As I reward for cornering me, I shall tell you my name. My name is Ritsuko Yumara" she said. She reached her hand up and casually grabbed her sword by the hilt. "And my sword's name is Shinachou."

A maniacal grin spread widely across her face. "And I'll show you something even you alchemists failed to achieve. A person who can't even sense of draw out spirit energy has no chance of beating me."

The next second, she stabbed her hand with her sword, much to the shock of the two brothers.

"Now… Drip in blood, Shinachou!"

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty five! Did you enjoy it? Man, this fight ended up so long, I had to split it in two. So the rest of the fight would finish in the next chapter. And I also had to stop myself from going crazy, and going all DBZ style. Ed and Al would end up died if I did. There's nothing really much say because I don't want to spoil anything until the end of the fight. But I do have a challenge… Can any of you tell me what kind of person Ritsuko is? I'll give you cookies, if you do.**

 **Anyway… Leave any questions, comments, and suggestions in a review and thanks for reading! See ya next time!)**


	26. A Nightmarish Terror

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty six! The conclusion of the fight in this chapter, the real identity of Ritsuko, and what's the person of stealing souls would all be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Drake G. Reaper: Thanks for reviewing. There's no way Ed and Al would survive against an Arrancar. They are going to get their asses killed. Besides, they wouldn't be able to see one...yet.**

 **SunniKing: Thanks for the review! Actually Ritsuko's weapon isn't really a zanpakuto, if that's what you're thinking. It's merely a weapon that transforms when she applies her spirit energy into it similar to Inuyasha's Tessaiga, except it isn't a useless sword when not transformed.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! Yep, they are fucked! Yeah, I tried to make a battle crazed villain for Ed and Al to beat [or at least try to]. At first, Ritsuko was originally supposed to be male, but then I made her a female because we don't get a lot of battle hungry, psychotic female villains. The only one I know is Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. The brothers would soon find out the reason her and Scar hunt alchemists are vastly different. Scar only hunts _State_ Alchemists out of revenge because of what they did to his friends and family. Ritsuko hunts alchemists because she's merely looking for a decent fight, like she's stated over and over. And in this world, alchemists are only ones who can fight back [mostly]. She's not actively going around killing alchemists, like Scar. She's just a battle hungry, axe crazed, maniac who simply enjoys fighting and the thrill of the battlefield. But yeah, I can definitely see her in Kenpachi's squad.**

 **I see people don't like the way the story is going. Hmph! That's fine. I like to thank those that remain _loyal_ to the story. You guys are the best!)**

* * *

A Nightmarish Terror

"Drip in blood, Shinachou!"

A flash of reddish-purple erupted, knocking Edward and Alphonse off their feet, and sending their alchemically made cage flying in pieces.

"What the hell is going on?" Ed cried out, shielding his eyes from the blinding flash of light. He lifted his arm down slowly once the light faded away.

The Elric brothers stared at the new weapon in Ritsuko's hands. It was a simple butterfly shaped battle axe. But what their attentions the most was the gauge meter going from the hilt of the axe to the tip.

Edward tsked, unimpressed. "So, you transmuted your sword. Is that supposed to scare us?"

The red haired girl didn't seem fazed at the taunt. She gave a vicious smile. "This is more than just an axe, and you'll find out soon enough about what it could _really_ do. And just a heads up, it _isn't_ pleasant."

She lifted the axe above her head. Edward and Alphonse got into a fighting stance in response.

"Ready for round two, boys?"

* * *

Orihime was beginning to feel a little worried and anxious. Ed and Al were taking quite a while to see whether the rumors were true or not.

"Are you still worried about Ed and Al?" Winry asked, as she came from the kitchen to sit next to the ginger haired girl.

"Yeah," she answered, honestly. "It's taking them a long time. I'm starting to get worried.

The blonde mechanic could understand the healer's feelings very well. Ever since Ed joined the military, she constantly fretted over him and Al's safety. When he always came back with his automail, yeah she was scream and yell and hit him over the head with her wrench, but that's only because she fears the kind of danger those two boys just returned from to be beaten that badly. One day, she fears that they would never come back just like her parents, and that's what truly terrifies her.

But Winry also knew that their goals of returning their bodies to the way it was before their botched up attempt at Human Transmutation. It's the reason why Ed joined the military in the first place, to find answers. It's what pushes them through difficult trials, pain, and suffering. It's their drive, their motivation to keep going on, no matter what obstacles stand in their way. And she wants to see them returned to normal just as much as they do. They're her family, after all.

"As much as those two worry, and no matter how much Ed annoys me, those two boys are strong," Winry stated, proudly. "They always managed to overcome anything that gets thrown at them."

Orihime smiled at that. "Yeah… You're right, Winry."

Gray eyes widened when she felt a strange sensation flooded through the area. It was coming from the direction not far from here. The same direction that...Ed and Al went!

" _Oh, no…!"_ she inwardly gasped, fear gripping at her heart.

She definitely felt someone's strong, overwhelming spiritual pressure. It wasn't crumbled up, so it being a homunculus was out of the question. She could feel the spikes of spirit energy that means, whoever it was, was fighting with the two brothers, which rules out it being a rogue Soul Reaper since the two boys obviously couldn't see spirits as far as she's known them.

Was it a Hollow? No, Edward and Alphonse couldn't see spirits or ghosts or any type of spiritual being, so there's no way they could get into a fight with a Hollow either.

The ginger haired girl knew this unique type of spiritual energy felt familiar somehow. It was distinctively foreign, yet vaguely familiar.

Either way, she has to go help Edward and Alphonse! They were in danger!

She abruptly stood up from her seat, almost startling Winry.

"Wh-where are you going, Orihime?" Winry asked, confused as she watched her friend heading towards the door.

"I'm going after Edward and Alphonse," she replied, her voice dripping with extreme worry and fear. "They may be in danger."

"I'm sure your friends are doing just fine."

Both girls stared up in surprise at Morgan. He must have returned from his study room.

Orihime shook her head. "No, I have to go out and help them!"

The middle age man was persistent. "I'm sure they are doing just fine. I've seen the look in the boy's eyes. Such fearsome and determined eyes."

Unfortunately for him, the healer was stubborn. A look of subtle annoyance etched across his face as her hand made its way towards the doorknob. Just as she was twisted the door open, she was instantly stopped.

Orihime glanced up at their host, confusion spread across her facial expression. "Morgan? What are you doing?"

Morgan glared darkly at the ginger haired girl. "You are one stubborn bitch, aren't you?" he snarled.

Orihime noted how his voice was slightly higher in pitch. It didn't sound like a man that was past his prime, but of one that was past his teen years. Maybe early or mid twenties.

She felt a spike in his spiritual pressure as he tightened his hand painfully around her wrist. She flinched in pain. Yep, she's definitely going to have bruises.

"What are you doing to Orihime?!" Winry shouted, running up to them, only to be subsequently backhanded. A few drops of blood sprayed from her mouth.

"Winry!" the auburn haired girl cried out her friend's name in horror. Her eyes hardened at the man in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked with a clipped tone.

The man smirked, darkly at her. "There's no reason for me to answer that to a dead corpse."

Before the ginger haired girl could reply, he quickly and painfully twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to let out a small yelp in pain. He brought his other hand to her chin, forcing her to face a little girl holding a strange mirror.

Orihime's gray eyes widened. How long has she been there? Why didn't she notice her earlier?

The strange, little girl looked like one of those ghost girls from horror ghost movies. She looked no older than nine or ten with pure white dress that reached all the down to her ankles, white mary jane shoes, and white headband with a white lily for decoration to match her overall theme of white. She had long black hair and emotionless black eyes to eerily complimented her choice of clothing along with very pale skin. If this girl wasn't a ghost, she sure dresses and has the presence of one.

A flash bright light shone across the mirror, which caught the healer's attention. What was this girl trying to do? Whatever it was, she'll be ready for it.

Orihime was shone a reflection of herself. And after that… After that… Everything just went blank.

* * *

Boom!

Edward barely managed to dodge another huge attack from Ritsuko's axe.

"What the hell is up with this girl?" he shouted, incredulously. "Why is her weapon so damn powerful? There's no way a simple transmutation could cause this much fluctuation in power!"

"I don't know, brother," Alphonse responded, coming up beside his older brother. "This ridiculous! We can't even get close to her!"

"Running away, are we? What happened to all your previous bravado, pipsqueak?" Ritsuko mocked, twirling the axe above her head.

Edward clicked his tongue, trying to suppress his anger and keep himself from recklessly lashing out, knowing that was what his enemy wants. He learned that mistake from fighting with Mustang a year back. He wasn't going to repeat it, especially with a much more dangerous and psychotic foe.

He clapped his hands together and slammed. Alchemic energy surged through the ground, building a wall between the brothers and the crazy redhead. Continuously keeping some distance from her was all the Elric brothers could do at the moment.

This was pure insanity! How were they supposed to fight her?

The wall that Ed made was instantly destroyed. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

"C'mon," Ritsuko egged on, holding her battle axe at her side. "You have to do better than that boys. Come at me and fight!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Who are you?! What are you after?!" he shouted, angrily.

The red haired girl offered a cryptic smile in response. "You'll find out soon enough. That is...if you live long enough."

She lowered her weapon, a bored expression adorning her features. "Look… If you're not going to fight me seriously, then just run away with your tails between your legs. I'm not interested in weaklings."

Edward growled lowly. "If that's the way you want to have it, fine!" He clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail arm into his signature blade.

He knew it was downright foolish of him to take on the psychotic redhead and her destructive battle axe, but he also knew that Al's got his back. After all, it's still two against one.

He signalled Al with his eyes before charging at Ritsuko. He collided his steel arm blade against the redhead's axe. The shockwave sound of steel clashing resonated through the area.

"I see you finally starting to fight like a real man," Ritsuko said, sultry, laughing gleefully. She twisted her battle axe around to aim for the blond alchemist's torso. Anticipating this, Ed blocked the attack with his automail arm, and grabbed the girl's forearm, successfully flipping her over. However, much to his disdain, she gracefully landed on her feet.

She grinned wildly as she rushed at him once again, axe raised, laughing madly. Oh god, she was enjoying herself! These two brothers were putting up a better fight than all the other alchemists. Granted, they weren't the best by far, but the desperation and determination they both held was something to admire. It's probably the reason they are able to last this long. Most opponents would be crumbling at her feet, withering in pain.

The red haired girl grinned in excitement and anticipation as the familiar lightening of alchemy surged from the ground around. A large hands of earth sprang to life.

"Hahaha! Now, this is fun!" she laughed, gleefully, hacking away at the offending hands. Because of their huge size, it was easy to maneuver around them. She sprang past the numerous raising hands of dirt until she came upon the blond alchemist.

Edward barely had time to react as he was nicked across his left cheek. He growled as he swung his blade at his opponent, who did a quick backflip to dodge the attempt.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted, worriedly, racing up to Ed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Al," Edward answered, glaring at their female enemy standing a few feet away, wiping the blood trickling down his face. "It's just a scratch."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it 'just a scratch'."

The Elric brothers hardened their gazes at the redhead as she nonchalantly twirled her battle axe above her head.

"I might as well tell you about Shinachou's special ability."

Ed's eye narrowed at her. "Ability?"

"Yeah…" A maniacal smirk spread across her face. "Wounds created by my axe can never be healed." She charged at the two boys. This time it was Alphonse who met her head on, willing to protect his brother from any further damage. "In other words, any injury you receive from me would be there for the rest of your life!" She ducked under Al's fist. "No sort of medication would be able to treat the damage I did to you." She lifted her battle axe up to block another one of the metallic boy's attacks. "You can try getting medical help, using alchemy, or any other means, but nothing would ever work. The best you could…" She duck underneath one of Alphonse's wayward fist. "...Is stop the bleeding." She swung her axe at Al's feet. The weapon embedding itself at his thigh, creating a large cut. "You'll be aching in pain for the rest of your life!" she finished, laughing insanely as she put extra spirit energy into her battle axe and easily hacked away Al's left arm like it was butter.

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted out in anger and worry. Golden eyes glared hatefully at the red haired girl. Nobody hurts his little brother! He alchemically charged the ground, creating a row of deadly sharp spikes that hurled at the girl. He raced towards his younger brother, extreme worry etched across his face. "Al, you okay?"

"Yeah, Ed, I'm fine," Al responded, flexing his remaining arm.

They both glared at their enemy many questions raising in their thoughts. Who is she? How does she possess such inhuman reflexes? And her weapon… A weapon that leaves incurable wounds? Or so she claims. There's no proof that it does. It shouldn't be possible.

But still… Just who the hell is Ritsuko?

* * *

Winry could only watch in horror at what these two...freaks were doing to Orihime. The little girl held up her mirror which was doing something to her ginger haired friend. It was sucking some sort of yellowish-orange colored energy from her body.

"How long does it take to suck out the girl's soul, Kyuko?" Morgan asked, voice dripping with imitation. "With or without a soul, I wouldn't mind having her," he spoke with a lust filled tone, his gazing along their victim's limp body, lingering on her large bust far longer than he should. "Just amazing."

His partner in crime remained silent, concentrating on finishing their goal.

Sucking out her soul?! Their sucking out Orihime's soul?!

From what Ed and Al told her about alchemy, the soul is one of most vital parts the human body needs to live. She needed to do something before they kill her!

But what could she do? Her body stayed glued to the spot, frozen in fear. Horror stretched out through her body as she watched her auburn haired friend's life force being drained right before her very eyes, but her legs wouldn't move due to the immense amount of terror she was feeling.

Winry wanted to save her friend. She desperately wanted to save Orihime! She had to save her! But her body just wouldn't move. It remained rooted to the spot witnessing the petrifying scene right before her innocent blue eyes.

The blond mechanic has never been in this kind of situation. Never experienced this type of danger where it's a matter of life or death, whether it was for herself or someone she cares about. Yeah, she always heard stories from Edward and Alphonse about the dangers they face because of Ed's status as a State Alchemist. However, she's always taken it in stride because they always return alive and well despite the so and so trouble they face, so she thought the 'dangers' were just petty thieves and robbers and the like at best.

Nothing could ever prepare her for the truth. Nothing could ever prepare her for this heartstopping, fear inducing moment. Now, Winry has first hand experience of just what kind of dangers Ed and Al face at a constant basis.

Tears poured down her face in rapid streams. What should she do?! What should she do?! What could she do?! Her body wouldn't stop shaking in horror as terror constricted around her heart, leaving her unable to breath properly.

Even so, the blond mechanic had to do something, _anything_ to save Orihime!

She did the one thing she could think of. She grabbed her trusty wrench and threw it with all her might.

The wrench managed to knock the mirror out of the girl's grasp, freeing Orihime from its spell.

"You little bitch!" Morgan hissed. "Stay out of our way!" He angrily stalked over to an even more terrified Winry and proceeded to kick her across the room.

The poor girl let out a small cry of pain as landed on the living room table, causing it to break under her weight. Morgan's lips twisted into a sadistic smirk as he heard the sound of bones cracking when the annoying blonde girl landed painfully and uncomfortably on her arm. He definitely broke something. One of her rips or her arm, perhaps? Pfft. Not like he cares. He's just glad the nuisance was unconscious.

Maybe he should just kill her. Naw, waste of time and energy. His brown eyes roamed across Winry's unconscious form. She may not be as hot or sexy as her friend, but she does have a fine body.

Kyuko went to inspect the mirror that flew out of her hands, not fazed by the events that transpired. As she was reaching for the fallen mirror, she came to an abrupt stop. Something didn't feel right. What was this abnormal sensation she was getting? She has sucked hundred of human souls before, but she never had sense of danger she was feeling?

Just then the mirror glowed a bright flash of yellowish-orange light.

"W-Winry…!" a female's voice groaned.

Both Kyuko and Morgan were stunned to see Orihime not only conscious but also able to move, if barely. Well, it was hard tell if Kyuko was just as shocked as her comrade, but still… Why is this girl conscious? Is it because part of her soul still rest within her? Even so, most people would pass out and be half dead by now. Is it because, unlike those ordinary humans, she actually possess spiritual powers?

Come to think of it, she's actually the first person with control over her spirit energy that she stole the soul of.

"Why?! How are you still moving?!" Morgan growled, feeling frustrated by all these...interruptions and setbacks. This was _supposed_ to be an easy mission. Seperate the ginger haired girl from her alchemist friends, and steal her soul. Plain and simple.

Orihime's legs wobbled as tried remaining on her feet, sweat pouring down her face as her breathing became labored. It particular took all her willpower to not faint.

"You…," her voice came out in a hoarse whisper as her gray eyes glared at Morgan and Kyuko. "Give...me...back my soul...and my powers… RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

The mirror flash once again as if something was viciously bouncing inside it before it was engulfed in a orange glow and everything exploded.

Edward panted, clenching on to his injured flesh arm. There was a huge gash running across it as it was bleeding profusely. He glared at Ritsuko who didn't seem the least bit tired. How could they be? How much stamina does she have?

He watched as his younger brother engaged into another close range combat against their female enemy. She effortlessly dodged Al's attacks.

In all his life as the dog of the military, Ed hasn't never faced an opponent this strong and dangerous before, aside from Scar. He won't admit that this girl was way out of his league. There must be someway to beat her. There has to be!

It was hard to think, however, when his vision was starting to become fuzzy. Damn! He was losing too much blood. They really had to end this now.

Ritsuko seemed to have the exact same sentiment as with a quick succession of swings of her battle, Alphonse was broken down into several pieces. "A lack of spiritual pressure means a lack of defense," she mumbled coldly as she watched the armor clatter on the ground around her in scattered fragments. "Sorry to cut this fight short, but I'm getting bored."

"Alphonse!" Edward roared in horror when he saw that his little brother's weak spot, his blood seal, the Transmutation Circle that was keeping his soul bounded to the suit of armor, was exposed to Ritsuko's very own eyes,, he rushed forward, all thoughts of his own safety in the back of his mind. He had to protect Al, no matter what! He's his little brother, dammit! He's all he has! They are all they have!

"Oh, how noble," Ritsuko mocked. "Putting yourself in danger to protect your brother." She parred one of Ed's reckless attacks. "As I keep saying, a person with no spirit energy has no chance at beating me."

To emphasis her point, she sliced through the blond alchemist's automail arm, completely hacking it off. Edward didn't have time to register what happened as he was he was slashed across his back.

Golden eyes widened in pain as he slowly fell onto the ground in a heap. Is he going to die? No, he couldn't! Al still needed him! Al's counting him to get his body back! He can't die until he achieves that goal!

"Oh, you're still alive?" the red haired girl mused as she stared at Ed's limp and bloody form. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you? Granted, if I really wanted to kill you, I could've sliced you in half. Just be glad I'm being generous and leaving you with a _minor_ injury. Although, the pain of it would ache for the rest of your life."

She seemed to ponder this for moment, tapping her axe against the ground. "Maybe I should kill you to save you from the pain." She gave Ed a crazed smile. "Aren't I generous?"

Edward mustered all the strength he could to glare at the girl. "Just… Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a girl that likes to fight!"

Ritsuko swing down her battle axe on Ed. The blond boy closed his eyes, waiting for the pain followed by death to overtake him. He heard the axe hit something, but it wasn't his flesh.

When cracked up his golden eyes, relief washed over him. He recognized that orange glowing shield anywhere.

"Edward…!" Orihime was so glad she made it in time. She was happy she saved Ed's life.

"Tch, Morgan couldn't even do a simple job right," Ritsuko tsked in annoyance.

The auburn haired girl wobbled over to Edward's broken form. She ignored the questioning look along with the look of anger and fear for her wellbeing, and just smiled at him.

"Don't worry...Edward. I'll heal you," she gasped out. She didn't have enough power to fully summon her Soten Kisshun. Her hands simply glowed with an orange light of what remained of her spirit energy. It wasn't much, but at least it was enough to stop Ed's bleeding. She placed them upon Edward's wounded back and began healing him slowly but surely.

"Ritsuko."

The aforementioned girl turned to see Kyuko carrying a badly injured Morgan. Despite her small stature, the little girl was effortlessly able to carry the much larger man.

"Why didn't you suck out that girl's soul, Kyuko?" Ritsuko asked, annoyance etched across her face, ignoring her dying partner.

The dark haired child didn't say anything, merely gesturing to the slightly cracked mirror in her hands.

Ed let out a small grasp. Orihime's soul? He weakly glanced at his ginger haired friend to get a good look at her. The sight was pleasant at all. Beads of sweat was smeared against the skin of her face, causing her hair to stick to several places. Her breathing was labored, coming out in short breaths, band her body trembled with fatigue.

"Orihime…?" he gasped as he stared at the girl with such intense panic and fear. They were after Orihime all this time? They were trying to kill her?

Anger began swelling inside of Edward. He knew that Morgan guy wasn't to be trusted.

"Cough it up."

He turned his attention back at the three to see his surprise Ritsuko stomping on her comrade's chest, rather violently.

"I said, cough it up." She kept planted her foot against Morgan's chest, coldly ignoring his short yelps and gasps of pain.

Why was she hurting her friend? Aren't they all on the same side? And she showed no signs of remorse while doing it, just kicking her foot harder and harder against Morgan's chest.

Ed's question was answered when something spurted out of Morgan's mouth. It looked like...a green pill?

He felt Orihime's shake slightly against the skin of his back. Whether from fear or anticipation, he couldn't tell.

"I knew it… You guys are mod souls."

The blond alchemist eye widened. What the hell was a mod soul? By the sound of Orihime's voice, it couldn't be anything good.

Ritsuko glared at the auburn haired girl with something akin to anger and hatred. "So, you know about us? Then you must be affiliated with _them_." She was her axe high. "You know, I was going to let you live, but knowing that you're in league with those bastards, I think I might kill you now."

Ritsuko charged at the half dead girl, planning to finish her off. However, her axe crashed into Orihime's Shiten Koshun. The red haired girl let out a knowing smirk. With most of her soul sucked out, there's no way the girl could successfully defend herself from her assault. She was instantly proven wrong when her blade was immediately repelled and a strong beam of spirit energy hurled towards her. However, it was so fast and strong, she didn't have time to dodge it.

A loud explosion could be heard across the area as dust and debris scattered all over the place.

Seconds later, brilliant flashes of light soared through the sky. One light in particular was a yellowish-orange color and hurled itself towards Orihime. The auburn haired girl could slowly feel her energy being restored. These lights must be the souls of the people they stole.

The dust cloud finally unraveled itself to see Kyuko holding up her shattered mirror. She must have used it to protect Ritsuko, and the resulting impact caused it to become even more broken, allowing the souls to escape its confinement.

"Kyuko, why did you do that?" Ritsuko asked the little girl, clenching her bleeding arm. It seems that she didn't escape completely unscathed. "Now, the whole mission is a complete failure."

"No, it's not," Kyuko replied. "There's still a tiny piece of the girl's soul trapped in here. That's more than enough." Now that she said more than just a simple word, one could get more of a feel about the sound her voice. It sounded feminine and childlike, but it in a creepy manner and lacked any form of emotion just like her facial expression and the rest of her.

Ritsuko stared at the girl healing her now unconscious friend and the helmet of the suit of armor. Her battle axe returned to a simple short sword and she sheathed it. "Let's just get the hell out of here before the military catches wind of the destruction. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was their way by now."

Orihime watched the two of them walk away, disappearing into the night. A feeling of dread filled her.

Just how many spirit entities are in this world? And being only who has spiritual powers, how would she fight them all by herself?

She turned her attention back towards Edward, recreating her Soten Kisshun. No matter what though, she had to protect her friends!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty six! Hoped you enjoyed it! There you go! Ritsuko, along with Morgan and Kyuko, are all mod souls. Too bad nobody got that. I figured mod souls would be best because they are the easiest for alchemists to defeat. They would need a lot of strategy and teamwork though, and it'll be tough (for them). Yeah, rogue Soul Reapers or Arrancars would kill Edward, Alphonse, Mustang, any other character with the way they are now. Try to start off with something easier.**

 **The mod souls are simply arc one (if you want to kill it that) villains. They are a stepping stones for Edward and Alphonse into the world of spirits. For the most part, they would be replacing the homunculi as the main villains for now. Don't worry, the homunculi are still a threat. The mod souls are simply first (main) arc villains. And I don't know if I ever get the chance to so all just say are the mod souls name in full. They're Ritsuko Yumara, Morgan Crez, and Kyuko Hikari. And I also tried to make their abilities theme based, if you couldn't tell. Kyuko has the power to suck souls and Ritsuko can create wounds that would never heal. Wounds only Orihime has the methods to heal. Doctors and medications are useless.**

 **I would say though, that out of the three of them [Ritsuko, Morgan, and Kyuko], Ritsuko's abilities were the hardest to come up with. Like I said, I wanted to have a theme going one between the three mod souls, but also wanted Ritsuko's powers to fit her battle crazed personality along with that. I just hope I didn't mess it up. I also wanted her to be the most 'normal' out of the three of them. You'll soon find out that, out of three of them, Ritsuko's powers are the less...flashy I should say. Despite Kyuko's soul sucking powers and Morgan's power [which you would find out later], Ritsuko's is the most...mundane, relying solo on melee. Yes, she has the power to dish out incurable injuries, but still has the rely on simple sword [or axe] skills, reflexes, and years of battle experience to do it.**

 **The reason I used mod souls was because of this one filler arc of Bleach. The concept was pretty good, but the execution was poor. But out of all the filler arcs, I think it was the best, and that's not saying much. The Bount Arc comes second.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think, and leave any questions, comments, or suggestions in a review! Thanks for reading!)**


	27. My Name Is Orihime

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty seven! I feel like** _ **some**_ **people don't like the direction this story is going as they have been complaining about it to me. Well, too bad, so sad. It's** _ **my**_ **story, not** _ **yours**_ **! Thanks to everyone who's remained loyal to this story and faved, followed, and reviewed it so far. I really appreciate it! Well, enjoy! I should say… Get ready for another two parter.**

 **SunniKing: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I doubt anyone was expecting mod souls, seeing as how many people guessed Ritsuko was either a Soul Reaper or a Arrancar. However, when she was revealed not to be, I've received very angry complaints, and people dropped the story because she wasn't either of them. I'm like, what? Okay, fine. Whatever. It's _my_ story. _I_ decide how it goes. *rolls eyes* Some people could be so petty. They should make their own Bleach/Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, and write it the way _they_ want it to go instead of yelling at me for not doing this or that. But anyway, yeah, you would see why the mod souls stole a piece of Orihime's soul soon.**

 **Drake G. Reaper: Thanks for reviewing! Really appreciate it! Well, Orihime doesn't necessarily have to come clean. It's not like Edward and Alphonse were seeing ghosts. But like I said, the mod souls are a stepping stones for the Elric brothers into the spiritual world. I honestly never thought of Winry developing spiritual powers. I don't think she's going to. She eventually become spiritually aware enough to see spirits, like Tatsuki and Keigo, but she won't develop any powers.)**

* * *

My Name Is Orihime

The group of four managed to find a small cottage at the outskirts of town. Orihime was in the middle of healing Winry's broken arm with her Soten Kisshun. She just finished stitching up Edward, who was collecting the scattered pieces of his brother. He had a dark, serious expression etched on his face. No doubt thinking about what happened last night.

The auburn haired girl let out a depressive sigh. Hollows… Now, mod souls… What next? Why does this she get the feeling that this world is more connected to her own than she thought? All these spiritual beings showing up couldn't be a coincidence, could it? If so, why hasn't anyone in the Soul Society done anything about it?

She sighed once more. She heard the clapping of hands and knew Ed was transmuted his brother back together.

It was deathly silent. Everyone was eating the sandwich she made. Nobody said a single word. Orihime could understand the awkward and tense silence. They all just barely managed to escape with their lives. Well, not escape, more like their enemies let them live for whatever reason.

Gray eyes glanced at each of them. Ed still had that dark, solemn expression on his face, Al was unusual quiet, and Winry appeared to be crestfallen.

The auburn haired girl was used to coming out barely alive in battles like that, so wasn't anything new to her. She would simply discuss some battle tactics with Ichigo and her friends. Maybe even ask Mr. Urahara for some help.

But now… Now, she was all alone. She's the only who could deal with these spiritual threats. However, she has no idea how. Is she even strong enough to do this all alone?

"Hey."

Snapping out of her doleful thoughts, Orihime turned her gaze towards Edward. She almost inwardly flinched at the look he was giving her. The look of distrust and...and betrayal. The same look she was afraid of when eventually finds out she was lying about everything.

"You know about those guys who attacked us yesterday, don't you, Orihime?" The accusatory tone in his voice didn't not go unnoticed by the ginger haired girl, causing her to feel even more guilty.

Edward scowled even deeper when her face scrunched up in shame and remorse. "Yes," she said in a quiet whisper.

"You called them mod souls, right?"

"Yes."

Ed glared at her. It was hard for him to keep his anger contained. This girl was hiding some very important information from him and Al. There's been nothing but secrets from her. For crying out loud, he told her the whole story of how he and Al lost their bodies! He thought he could trust her, that there was no more secrets between them. But apparently, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"What are mod souls?" he asked, almost hissing out the question.

Saddened and guilt ridden glance at three of them as they were watching her with such solemn and intense interest. She fiddle with the fabric of her yellow dress, trying to find a distraction to ease her nerves.

"Well… They are… Mod souls are…," she started, licking her chapping lips, trying to find words describe the abnormality. "I don't know you guys would take it honestly. It's not that was trying to hide it or anything. I just-"

"Get on with it!" Ed snapped at her, causing her to jump slightly in shock and fright.

"Edward!"

"Brother!"

Both Winry and Alphonse both exclaimed, shocked at the blond alchemist's animosity towards the auburn haired girl.

"It's okay, Winry, Alphonse," Orihime spoke, quietly and despondently. She glanced over to Edward's angry golden eyes, not backing down from the glare. "As I was saying, mod souls are… To simply put it, artificially created souls."

There were shocked gasps of disbelief hung around the room.

"Artificially created souls?" Al repeated, trying to make sure he heard her right.

"No way!" Ed interjected, furiously. "Making a soul shouldn't even be possible!"

Orihime could fully understand Edward's skepticism, but what she was saying was one hundred percent true.

"There's a group… A society I should say that figured to create artificial souls many years ago," she continued. "There was a project called Spearhead. It was an attempt to enhance the human physiology, meaning going beyond human limitations, such as giving them super speed or strength or something extraordinary, like what you just say last night. They were created for the sole purpose to help...in a war." She couldn't say in the fight against Hollows. Didn't want to reveal too much. She inwardly chided herself though. Ed was mad, furious at her for lying, and she's _still_ doing it.

It can't be helped, she told herself. She wasn't even sure if she was allowed to tell them this much, regardless of whether they would hate her or not. She's only telling them because there's no point in hiding the existence of mod souls. They've seen them already.

Orihime gazed at the three of them, trying to gauge their reactions. They haven't said a word. She guessed they were waiting for her to finish the whole explanation before interrogating her with questions.

"However," she resumed. "The project was dropped because they found it too inhumane."

"Why was inhumane?" Winry questioned.

"Because it required a corpse, practically using the bodies of the dead to fight in wars. Spearhead was cancelled because it desecrates the bodies of the deceased and their graves. How would people feel if they suddenly saw one of their dead loved one's body being used as tools of war? The project was dropped for that very reason." She shook her head, sadly. "It was just too inhumane."

The auburn haired girl finished her tale, keeping her gaze on the ground. She didn't dare to look at any of them.

"You know," Edward was the first to speak after moments of silence. "I'm not sure whether to believe you or not. There's been no records of artificial souls."

" _Of course there hasn't. It found them in this world,"_ the ginger haired girl thought to herself.

"But I also can't deny what I saw," the blond alchemist continued, scratching the back of his head in an irritated manner.

"If what you say is true Orihime, then those three are…," Alphonse trailed off.

She nodded her head, knowing what he was implying. "They are all mod souls using bodies of the dead."

Ed punched his metallic hand onto the ground, all the anger inside him erupting at once. What the fuck was this? Using corpses?! What insane and inhumane person invented these mod sous in the first place?

"Tell us who made these mod souls to begin with," Edward growled out through clenched teeth.

There was another moment of tense silence. However, two simple words made Ed's anger boil even more.

"I-I can't."

* * *

The group started to make their way towards Rush Valley. Since there was a train that went near this small town, they basically had to walk there, and who knows how many days it would take, much to Ed's annoyance.

Speaking of which, Edward was not in a very good mood. Actually, that was an understatement. He was in a downright pissy mood. What should be expected? He and Al almost died and Winry was horribly injured. He glanced towards Orihime who was avoiding eye contact with anyone with disheartened expression on her face.

He was mad, angry that she knew what was those people...things that attacked them. But she wasn't the fact that she knew since she told them, but was the fact she knew _who_ created them and kept that information confidential. Now, there was no doubt some of his trust for her shattered. He honestly didn't know what to think of Orihime. Was she really his friend? Or has this all been a trick, a facade since the very beginning?

Orihime could feel Edward's eyes on her. The distrust in his golden eyes was something she couldn't stand, so she avoided eye contact with him as much as possible. She knew one day it was coming and she was prepared for it, but it didn't hurt any less. But what hurts even worse is that this isn't even the worst of it. She still withholding information from them. How intense would Ed's distrust and anger be once he finds out everything? The thought of it made tears form around her gray eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

This was her duty, after all. It was her job to protect Edward, Alphonse, and all the friends she made since coming to this world from Hollows and other such spiritual beings, no matter how self sacrificing the job was.

"Hey, guys?" Winry spoke. "How about we stop in that town and rest?" she suggested, pointing her finger at the small town a short distance away. By god, her feet were killing her. As much as she disliked the uncomfortable seats of a train, she'll take that than walking any day. Besides, she couldn't stand the tension between Edward and Orihime. It was so thick a knife could cut through it.

He knew why Ed was furious with Orihime, but it's not like he's one to talk. Everyone has secrets, including him _and_ Orihime. And besides, if Orihime was really those mod souls things allies, why would they go through all that trouble just to kill her?

She knows Ed. They've been friends since they were children, after all. And he knows he doesn't like to be kept in the dark. He likes to know _everything,_ being a brilliant and very curious scientist. The blonde mechanic knows that once he found something of interest, he'd stop at nothing unveil all its secrets, just like her when it comes to machinery.

However, Winry could completely understand why Ed was angry and frustrated. The four of them almost died for crying out loud! And they weren't saved by some superhero or some old friend rescuing them from their peril at the very last minute. They were saved only because their enemy let them live. _They let them live_ , meaning they could have killed all four of them if they _really_ wanted to.

The fact that she was only alive, they were only alive because of a mere whim was scary, truly terrifying. Even now, she was still shaking, but she tried her best to keep her sadness and anguish in because if she were to cry, no doubt Edward would completely lose it and lash out at Orihime, and the girl looked like she was about to burst into tears herself.

"Winry's right," Alphonse piped in. "We should stop at that town, Ed." He, too, was well aware of the uncomfortably growing tension between his older brother and the healer. And he could understand his brother's anger. Hell, even he had to admit he was a little angry himself. Why didn't she them about these mod souls? Although, he could perfectly understand why. According to Orihime, they weren't supposed to exist. Yeah, why talk about something that's extinct?

On the other hand, when they brought up the topic of the mod souls creation or how they were created, all they received was a somber 'I can't say' or something along the lines of that variation, no matter how many times they asked or pleaded with her. Ed grew more and more frustrated until he led him to outright just ignore her the rest of the morning.

Al sighed. He just wish his brother would make up with Orihime soon. He couldn't this thick, awkward atmosphere.

Edward stopped and stared at Alphonse and Winry, deliberately ignoring Orihime, and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," he drawled out, agreeing with the two of them, mostly because he doesn't want a wrench thrown at his head. They were resting at that town regardless of his answer.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness! This town seems a lot more livelier than the last one," Winry said in relief. Now, she knows nothing crazy is going to happen like in that ghost town they were in.

"We should probably check in a hotel or an inn," Edward suggested, glancing at them. He frowned when his eyes inadvertently landed on Orihime. The ginger haired girl wasn't paying any attention to them. Her expression had completely changed from lugubrious guilt to grim seriousness as if she was at high alert as her gray eyes stared off into the distance with such focused intensity. What was she staring at, he wondered.

Ed flickered his golden gaze to see what looked like to be a small building surrounding by wooden railings. But there was nothing fascinating about it, so why was Orihime so interested in it?

The blond alchemist heard a shuffling of feet and saw the auburn haired girl walking off in that direction. He could clearly see her the muscles in her leg twitching as if she wanted to sprint there instead, bt restrained herself because of the people passing by. After all, they were strangers. Don't want to attract too much attention.

"Hey, Orihime, where are you going?" Ed heard his younger brother call out to the girl, causing her to abruptly stop. Unfortunately, the sudden halt caused her to bump into someone, falling on her behind.

"Ow," she whined out, rubbing her bruised butt, tenderly.

"Uh, are you okay?" a masculine voice asked from above.

Gray eyes fluttered up to see a hand extended towards her. She traced the limb up its length to see a man, probably in his early twenties looking down at her with concerned blue eyes. He had a lean build and shaggy brown hair reaching just below his neck.

"I'm fine," Orihime smiled, sheepishly, and took his hand. He helped pull her up to her feet.

"Orihime!"

The auburn haired turned towards her friends as they rushed to her side.

"Why'd you run off like that, Orihime?" Winry asked, curiously.

"Sorry, I got distracted," the auburn haired girl replied, embarrassingly.

"So, your name is Orihime?" the guy spoke with a intriguing tone. "Princess, huh? Nice name. Very beautiful."

Edward scowled at the guy, not like how he was obviously flirting with Orihime.

"Who are you?"

The brown haired man seemed to not notice the blond alchemist's rudeness or simply ignored it. "My name is Riku Kaname. And who you?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric," Al replied, simply.

Winry smiled. "I'm Winry Rockbell."

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed said, smugly.

"And you know my name. It's Orihime Inoue," Orihime greeted, politely.

"Are you guys visiting?" Riku asked.

The auburn haired girl shook her head. "No, we're just passing by."

"Well, I know a small inn where you and your friends can rest at, Orihime."

The healer smiled in appreciation. "Sounds good. Thank you."

Riku began leading the way with Orihime following, smiling happily.

Edward watched the two of them, a deep scowl plastered on his face. He already didn't like the guy.

* * *

The bell of a local inn rang as the door opened. A woman with short blonde hair smiled as five people entered the establishment.

"Welcome, customers," she greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Robin," Riku replied back.

Oh, Riku. How are you?"

"I'm good!"

"That's good to hear. It seems you're doing well since your brother passed away."

He gave a lopsided smile. "Well, I'm trying."

Mrs. Robin's eyes flickered towards the four travelers. "Who are your friends?"

"We are not his friends," Edward spat.

"Edward, don't be rude!" Winry scolded.

"We just met," Riku elaborated. "They are travelers looking for a place to stay."

"Two rooms?" the innkeeper questioned.

Ed turned his attention towards her. "Yeah, two rooms for two."

After Mrs. Robin told Edward the price of the rooms. He paid for them, and she handed him the keys and told them their room numbers. He quickly led them to the rooms, wanting to get away from Riku as much as possible.

Once they've found their rooms, the blond alchemist handed the key to his mechanic, so she and Orihime could get into their room, which was across the hall.

The room was pretty spacey and barren. It just had two small beds, a small cabinet, a table placed between the two beds and a lamb on top of the table. It was obvious this room was meant to just be slept in and nothing more.

Edward hopped into the bed near wall, placing his suitcase by the side.

"So, what do you we do now, Al?" he asked his brother.

"Why don't you go find something to eat?" Alphonse suggested. "I'm sure you, Orihime, and Winry haven't eaten anything since this morning."

Ed's stomach responded giving off a short growl in agreement. Al just laughed at his brother's embarrassment, not at all affected by his glare.

The Elric brothers decided to get Winry and Orihime for some late hour lunch. Unfortunately, when Winry opened the door for them, there was no Orihime in sight.

Edward frowned. "Where's Orihime?"

"She went out with Riku," the blonde mechanic answered.

"SHE WHAT?!"

* * *

"Wow! This spaghetti is really delicious! You could really taste the sweetness of the sauce."

Orihime was enjoying a simple plate of spaghetti and meatballs in a small local restaurant. She was already on her second plate.

"Do you think it was okay for you to come here without your friends?" Riku asked. "I'm mean, your blond friend doesn't seem to like me."

Orihime disheartened at that. "Oh, he's not mad at you, Riku. We kind of had a little fight this morning, so he's just a bad mood," she spoke, tears forming around her eyes, which she hurriedly wiped away. "I feel so embarrassed… Crying like this."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed. It's okay to cry when you're sad," Riku replied, softly. "But I much rather see you laughing."

The ginger haired girl smiled brightly.

"There you go!" The young man smiled in return.

She resumed eating her meal.

"You know, don't think it rude of me, but for a girl, you sure have a big appetite," he said, observing her eating habits.

She felt her face heat up a little. "Oh? I do?" She laughed, sheepishly. "My friends always tell me if I keep eating too much, I'll get fat one day."

Blue eyes flickered with amusement. "I think it's good you have such a healthy appetite. Most girls your age go on a diet, which is not very healthy for the body."

Orihime took a small bite of her meatball. "You and Mrs. Robin sure know each other."

"Well, yeah. She's taken care of me and my brother after we lost our parents in the Ishval Civil War."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me," the auburn haired girl spoke, regretfully.

Riku grinned, softly. "It's fine, you didn't know. I can't blame you for not knowing, Orihime. After our parents died, Mrs. Robin was there for us. She was really nice to me and my brother, feeding us and even offering us a room for free to sleep in at her inn. It was at that time that my brother starting getting into alchemy. At first I thought so he could repay Mrs. Robin for her kindness. But then…" He paused, his face taking on a dispirited and bemused expression.

"Then what?" Orihime urged on, gently.

"Then-"

Riku was cut off by slamming on the table, and Orihime jumped back, utterly startled. Her wide eyed, gray eyes glanced up to see the familiar sight of red and gold.

"Edward?!" the ginger haired girl gasped out, surprised.

Edward glared at Riku. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard?" he snarled, darkly.

"Having lunch?" Riku answered, innocently.

It was clear that the blond alchemist didn't like that answer as he face turned an angry red. "Having lunch? With Orihime?!" Ed fumed.

The auburn haired girl blinked confused. Why was he so angry about her having a nice lunch with Riku? Her grays glanced over to Alphonse and Winry to see them shaking their heads at Ed in both embarrassment and exasperation.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

Edward inwardly flinched at that. He knew it was simply an innocent question. However, with the way he's been treating her all morning, practically ignoring her very existence, it might as well come off as a harsh resentment because now he's paying attention to her when she's with...with another _man_.

The blond alchemist tried come up with a plausible excuse. "Because… Because you shouldn't go alone with strangers, Orihime."

"But I like Riku," she pouted. "He's nice."

Ed sputtered at this. "Y-you like him?!" His face turned a bright red in an odd mixture of disbelief, anger, and mortification, furiously shaking a dramatic finger at Riku. "You can't like him! That's impossible! You just met him!"

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to steal your girlfriend," Riku apologized, although, he wasn't sincere, just merely teasing the spazzing blond. But he honestly didn't really like Orihime in the way the blond alchemist was insinuating. And he was pretty sure Orihime did not mean it in that way either.

"Orihime's _not_ my girlfriend!" Edward practically screamed out in denial, but there was a deep blush spreading across his face.

His yelling caused everyone in the restaurant to glance over at their booth, curious about what all the commotion was about.

"Ed, would you be quiet! Everyone's staring at us!" Winry hissed while Al tried to subdue the crowd.

The occupants went back to their own conversations.

"Uh, why don't we sit with you guys?" Al reasoned.

Edward instantly shoved himself between Orihime and Riku while Winry took up space by Orihime with Alphonse placed next to the blonde mechanic.

Ed and Winry ordered their food. The atmosphere surrounding the five was incredibly awkward with Edward constantly glaring at Riku.

"Uh, Ed, Riku told me his brother was an alchemist," Orihime said, nervously, trying to diffuse the tension.

"He was an alchemist?" Alphonse asked, curiously. "What type of alchemy did he study?"

"I don't really know what Reo studied. All I know he was really interested in the Philosopher's Stone," Riku replied, honestly.

Orihime let out a silent gasp, Al's body shook with surprise, and Ed's eyes narrowed darkly. Winry squealed, gleefully. She knew Ed and Al have been searching for the stone for years. It was the only way they could restore their bodies about to normal.

"What did he know about the stone?" Ed said, darkly.

Riku ignored his anger. "That it was used in the Ishvalan Civil War, and that it's made from human lives."

"What?!" Winry gasped out, horrified. "The Philosopher's Stone is made from humans?!" She glanced over to her two childhood friends. "Ed, Al, did you know about this?" Seeing their downcasted expressions, the blonde mechanic's eyes widened in consternation. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because we didn't think you needed to know, Winry," Al answered, regretfully as Ed bawled his fist. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that they were back to square one. No, worse than square one because now he had to figure out a different method to get their bodies. One that doesn't sacrifice the lives of others to achieve it.

"Reo told me once that even if the stone was made up of humans lives, souls in fact, it would be incredibly stable," the brown haired man continued. The more human lives used, the longer the stone would last, but it would never last forever. I don't remember what he said though. I was hardly paying any attention." He put his hand to his head, trying to think. "Something about… Four souls that make up the spirit…? Or something like that?"

Orihime perked up at this. "I think your brother was talking about the four souls that make up the 'heart'. Aramitama, nigimitama, sakimitama, and kushimitama. Courage, friendship, love, and wisdom. It's derived from the word Shikon. 'Shi' meaning 'four' and 'kon' meaning 'souls', four souls. However, rarely has anyone really harmonious these souls. One type of soul is always more prevalent than the others. If they do, you'll be looking at a very powerful and divine person."

Edward, Alphonse, and Winry all gaped at the auburn haired girl.

"Since when were you religious, Orihime?" Ed questioned, skeptically.

"I'm not," she replied, simply. "But religion do hold _some_ hidden truths. Alchemists tend to ignore it because they don't believe in gods."

"Oh, yeah… That's what Reo said," Riku spoke with recognition, cutting Edward off, who felt a little offended. He chuckled. "My brother was always strange like that. He told me once that there was an endless cycle of life, death, and rebirth."

"It's about the souls of the living and the souls of dead must always stay in balance," Orihime regarded. "The living and the dead must always stay regulated. When a person dies, their soul enters the afterlife, and when they die in the afterlife, they are reincarnated back into the world of the living. Life, death, everything zeroes out."

"So…? You can die _again_ when you're already _dead_?" Winry questioned, skeptically. Edward stopped paying attention to conversation, devouring his plate of rice. It sounded too religious. And being an alchemist and scientist, he stayed away from religion. It was all bunch of nonsense.

His brother, Alphonse, however, was very interested in this conversation. Just like Ed, he didn't really believe in any religion, but the conversation about souls sounded very intriguing, considering the fact he was literally a soul trapped to a suit of armor.

"That could be why Human Transmutation never works," Riku mused. "Because it could potentially destroy the cycle of life and death."

"Where is your brother?" Edward asked, rudely.

Riku's expression turned doleful and melancholic once again. "He's dead. Reo died five years ago. One day he suddenly became ill, and that illness eventually led to his death."

Edward stiffened and Alphonse almost grimaced.

"Our mother died of illness, too," Al spoke, sadly.

There was a sorrowful silence that followed. Nothing but the sounds and chatter of the other customers and workers blissfully unaware of the conversation taking place.

"You know, despite studying alchemy, I don't really know if Reo can actually perform any or not," Riku admitted. "He never shown me. You know that house up on the hill? I'm sure you saw it as you came to this town. It was brother's study."

"That whole house?!" Edward exclaimed.

Riku nodded, solemnly. "My brother liked to collect books, ranging from all types of alchemy to religion to old folktale. His favorite tale was Tanabata. I remember he always reads it once a week," he said, fondly.

Orihime perked up, recognizing the name of the tale. "Oh, I know Tanabata. I used to read it when I was little. Isn't it about a princess and a cowherd who fell in love, but they end up separated by the stars of the universe by god?" A glint of sadness crossed her gray eyes. "Such a sad tale."

An inquisitive brown eyebrow rose. "In your version, the man is a cowherd, huh? In ours, the man is an alchemist, but other than that I think the story is relatively the same. I guess each version is told a little differently with the same results." He leaned his head back. "The story of Tanabata… That's where the term 'star crossed lovers' originated from."

"I thought star crossed lovers meant couples that are destined to be together?" Winry asked, curiously.

Riku chuckled, silently. "That's a common and huge misconception. After all, people don't like things that don't fit their ideals, so they twisted the facts to fit their own vision of perfection. The term really means the opposite. Two people who's romantic relationship are doomed or destined to end in tragedy. Even the tale of Tanabata is a tragic romance story."

"Did your brother say anything to you before he died?"

"Hmm?" Riku flickered his eyes towards Orihime, who fidgeted in her seat. "What?"

The ginger haired took a deep breath, and this time repeated herself more seriously. "Did Reo say anything before he died?"

The brown haired man was slightly taken aback by the question.

"Why are you so interested, Orihime?" Alphonse questioned the healer.

"I-I just want to know. That's all," she answered, giving a nervous smile.

Riku smiled softly. He hummed a bit trying to remember his brother on his deathbed, no matter how painful the memory might be. "Oh, I remember, he did say something really weird." His eyebrows scrunched him in confusion. "He was so bizarre."

The auburn haired girl leaned forward in anticipation. "What is it?"

The brown haired man turned towards her and began speaking his older brother's final words.

(FLASHBACK)

" _Brother, don't die!" a young Riku cried, depressingly, remorseful tears streaming down his face._

 _A young black haired man laid weakly on the bed. He looked to be his mid twenties with long, black hair and blue eyes similar to his brother. However, his skin was a sickly pale color and there were dark bags under his eyes that looked a sickish, pale purple color._

" _I'm sorry, Riku," Reo whispered out, hoarsely. "I-I was just too careless. And… And besides… I was supposed to die ten years ago."_

" _Don't say that, Reo!" Riku exclaimed, gasping his brother's cold hand in desperation._

" _I'm tired. So very tired," Reo muttered. He took all of his willpower to keep his eyes open. "Riku, pr-promise me something… If I die… If...I die…" His voice was starting to get weaker and weaker and his eyes started to close as the last of energy began leaving his body._

 _Riku leaned forward as his older brother started to mutter something. What he heard caused his blue eyes to widen in both horror and bafflement._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"'If I die, I want you to cut off my head and bury it far away from my body'," Riku finished, solemnly.

Winry let out a soft gasp as small tears ran down her face. "Why would your brother ask you to do something like that?" she asked, horrified by such a request.

Riku shook his head. "I don't know. Even till this day, that request still confuses and haunts me."

"Did you do it?" Alphonse questioned, sympathetically.

"No! Of course not!" he replied, feeling a little offended. "How could I do something so amoral to my older brother's corpse? Even if he did ask me to, I could never bring myself to do it to my only brother, the only family I had left," he finished, wistfully.

"Good!" Edward interjected, crossing his arms. "If someone were stupid enough to ask me that, I would bring them back to life, so I could give them a good thrashing!"

A small smile formed on Riku's face. "Thanks."

As they were chatting away, no one noticed the very dark and serious expression that spread across Orihime's face.

Orihime stood up from her seat and began leaving the booth, scooting past Edward and Riku.

"Where are you going, Orihime?" Winry asked as they all watched her, curiously.

The auburn haired ignored her, instead directed her attention at Riku. "Riku, you said that small house up on the hill used to belong to your brother, right?"

The man in question nodded, slowly. "Yeah, but now I take care of it. It's the only place I have left of my brother."

She turned towards him with a very grave expression. "I want you to take me there. Take me to Reo's old house."

* * *

"There it is," Riku announced. "That's my brother's old house."

The group of five stared at the small house perched precautionary on top of a hill.

"Why did you want to come here, Orihime?" Edward questioned, seriously. This was the same place Orihime couldn't stop staring at since they got to this town.

Orihime didn't answer. Her feet started dragging her up the house. She could feel a very strong and dark spiritual pressure coming from the house. It feels like a Hollow's, yet at the same time, it doesn't. Is it a lost soul on the verge of Hollowfying?

Whatever the case, she has to stop it now before it attacks the people in this town.

However, before she could get far, Orihime was pulled back by a firm hand on her wrist. She blinked in surprise to see Edward's scowling face.

"Where are you going, Orihime?" Ed asked, firmly.

"Edward, please let me go," Orihime uttered, softly.

"No!" the blond alchemist refused, heatedly, gripping her wrist tighter. "Not until you tell me what's going on. I'm tired of all these secrets!" Memories of all the times Orihime acted out of the ordinary flashed across his mind. "Like that time with Nina. And that time with Dr. Marcoh. Including whatever happened back in Resembool. Not to mention _yesterday_ ," he growled out with emphasis. He could feel himself becoming increasingly frustrated. "Dammit! Just tell me, what the hell is going on?"

Remorseful gray eyes stared deeply into Ed's golden ones, seeing the hurt and pain in them despite being hidden by intense anger. It hurts him to think she doesn't trust him.

Orihime could feel her lips becoming dry as she licked them, nervously. Even if he wants to know, there was no way she could tell him. Just no way.

"Edward, I-"

"What's going on here?"

All five of them turned stunned and wide eyed at the man standing on the porch of the house. He looked to be in his mid twenties with long, black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. He had pale skin and firm and lean body.

"Who are you?" Edward growled.

Riku was absolutely shaking in disbelief. "Br-brother?!" he gasped out, completely flabbergasted.

Ed tilted his head towards him. "Brother?"

"Riku, didn't you say your brother died five years ago?" Alphonse inquired, confusion overtaking his tone.

"Yeah, he did. We had his funeral. The entire town was at it. The doctors even confirmed his death!" the brown haired pronounced, hysterically, still utterly perplexed at what he was seeing.

"Did he fake his death and went into hiding then?" Ed questioned. "There's no way a person can just come back to life?"

"Ah, you, the girl with orange hair," Reo spoke, calmly. "Your name is Orihime, is it not?"

Orihime gasped out in surprise. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Listen to me, Orihime, don't come near this house," Reo warned, his blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Otherwise, I'd be forced to kill you."

Edward stood protectively in front of the ginger haired girl. "Oh, yeah? Like I'd let you lay a hand on her!" he shouted, furiously, clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground. The familiar spark alchemic energy surged through the ground, creating spikes of pillars that hurled Reo.

However, they were instantly stopped by some kind of force field.

"No way. A barrier?" Orihime said, surprised. Does this mean this guy possesses spiritual powers? This is the first time she's encountered another _human_ being with spirit energy, so one can't blame her for feeling a little bewilderment. So, the powerful spiritual pressure she's been sensing all this time was coming from him?

"No Transmutation Circle," Reo mused. "I'm guessing you performed Human Transmutation. Even so, it's still incomplete. A man who looks at the world with closed eyes, trapped in his own illusions, could never see that which is in front of him."

Edward gritted his teeth, furiously. "Just what the hell are you going on about, you bastard?"

He was ignored, however. "You, boy." The black haired man glanced over to Al. "You are just a soul bonded to a suit of armor, aren't you?"

Alphonse shook in utter bafflement. "How? How did you?"

Reo glared at him. "Don't take me for a fool. Anyone with that could sense spiritual energy can easily tell the difference between the living and the dead. We know a disembodied soul when we see one. It's foolish to think we can't, and a mockery to our abilities."

"I had enough of you!" Ed turned his automail arm into a blade, and charged at Reo. Unfortunately, once again, Reo's barrier prevented him from touching him.

The door mysteriously, an ominous vapor spreading out of it, enveloping Reo. "Stay away from this house!" he warned them, one last time. "Stay away!" And with that, he vanished.

"That was creepy," Winry muttered, shakingly.

"Get back here!" Edward screamed, dashing into the house, completely ignoring Reo's warnings. Like he'd listen to that bastard's threat. The others followed after him.

"Damn," Ed growled. "Where did that bastard go?"

The interior of the house felt somewhat ominous and dreary. They were in the middle of a long hallway leading to various rooms and corridors, almost like a mini maze.

"Do we check every room?" Winry questioned.

"We don't really have a choice," Al confirmed.

"We should probably stick together," Riku suggested.

"Good idea," the blonde mechanic agreed. Just being in this place gives her the creeps.

The group of five marched across the hall as quietly as they could, checking every nook and cranny of the building.

Orihime couldn't help the feeling of dread that swelled inside her. It felt like...like someone was watching her.

As they past another room of no particular, the auburn haired girl felt something slither around her waist. It was the same black, misty fog from earlier.

She let out a piercing, fearful scream as she was being dragged away into its dark depths, which caught the attention of the others.

"Orihime!" Edward shouted in horror as he watched her getting pulled away to who knows where. He desperately rushed towards her as did the others.

"Edward, help me!" Orihime screamed, only to have her voice muffled by those black mist encasing her mouth.

Ed could feel his heart screaming at him in fear and desperation as she was being taken away from him. He ignored everything around him. The only thing that mattered was saving Orihime.

"Orihime!" He reached his hand out towards her in tormented despair. He had to save her! He couldn't lose her again!

Orihime's entire body was being encased the black mist, so the only thing visible was her hand. However, her hand was slowly dragged away until nothing left off her remained.

Everyone could only stare in alarm, dismay, distress, and outrage at what just happened. Edward clenched his fist in anguished rage and anger.

"ORIHIME!" Ed bellowed out her name in heartbreaking, gut wrenching despair and agony.

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the end of chapter twenty seven! Hoped you enjoyed it! What happened to Orihime? Well, you'll find out next chapter. I really had to look up and research Shinto religion since Bleach is highly based off of it. And the more I researched, the more I learned that, for a religion, Shinto is over generalize than most religion I know. So much so that it seems more like a philosophy than a religion. I won't get into details. Don't want to offend anybody who's into religion. I'm not that religious myself. Just researching for the sake of storytelling.**

 **Oh, by the way, that's not Reo's spirit. That's his actual body. So, that's why Ed, Al, and Winry can see him. They haven't grown enough to be able to see spirits/ghosts...yet. Just to let you know, so nobody gets confused or make wrong assumptions. More would be explained next chapter.**

 **It's no brainer that Orihime is hinting at the Soul Society and the Soul Reapers job to guide lost souls to it along with the balance of souls Rukia and Urahara discussed at the very beginning of Bleach. Edward just ignores it because it sounds like a bunch of religious nonsense. Oh, Ed. You have to look underneath the underneath. Don't ignore everything because you are a quote on quote 'scientist'. Once again, his arrogance shines through.**

 **Speaking of Edward, man, do I love writing spazzy, jealous Ed. It's was so fun to write him freaking out over Orihime going with another boy (which she has no romantic feelings for). But honestly, not even he knows why he feels jealous. He simply doesn't like. Here comes the part of Ed's own denial of his growing feelings for Orihime.**

 **I have more to say, but I'll say it at the end of the next chapter of this two parter to avoid spoilers. Oh, and just a tidbit… For those interested in wondering why or how the anime 'Bleach' got its name. It's supposed to be symbolic for 'white on black'. That's why there are a lot of black and white motif in the anime/manga. It's creative, yet it's not. At least, that's what it feels like to me. I guess at face value, it wouldn't be, but if you look at all the symbolism throughout it, it's damn well creative.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, you would also noticed that every fight that Edward and Orihime get into is attended to be played seriously, not played for humor or comedic effect like Edward and Winry is most of the time. That's because every fight is meant to be taken as a couple breaking up [even though Ed and Orihime aren't a couple yet]. I want to portray the essence of Orihime and Edward being a couple without actually being an** _ **official**_ **couple, if that makes sense. Really up the ante of the romantic tension between them.**

 **Well, anyway, write any comments, suggestions, and questions in a review, and I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**

 **P.S. This totally unrelated to this story, but I now want to an Edward/Orihime lemon. Anyone who's good at writing lemons, please show me an Ed/Orihime. I'm obviously not.)**


	28. Across the Stars of Destiny

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty eight! Last time, Orihime was mysteriously kidnapped by an unknown force, and Edward was helpless to save her. Find out what happens next. Enjoy! I just want to warn you... There is some implied lime in the beginning. Just a warning, so people won't complain that they weren't giving a heads up.**

 **Konohamaya Uzumaki: Thanks for the review! Yeah, exams sucks, but they are important. I'm so _glad_ you like the introduction of Mod Souls. They are completely overlooked. So many people focus so much on Soul Reapers and Arrancars and now, thanks to the last arc, Quincies. Even, they human characters get ignored. I could honestly understand why so many viewers thought Ritsuko was either a Soul Reaper or an Arrancar. Goes to show how much people only focus only those two...categories, I guess, forgetting there's a _lot_ more out there in the Bleach world.**

 **SunniKing: Thanks for the review! Thanks your review cheered me up. I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.)**

* * *

Across the Stars of Destiny

The creaking sound of an old bed could be heard throughout the night. The rustling of blankets and sheets cried out as two figures moved together in sync in a tangled mess of lust. Lustful moans and guttural groans were the only noise escaping them as the lean yet bulky man had his lover pinned underneath him.

He cared not what the woman's name was, only that she'd be a good pawn to quench his growing and animalistic need. However, as he was plowing the woman underneath him, thoughts of a certain auburn haired healer filled his mind, his sick fantasies, wishing he was doing this to her instead.

Ah! When he first laid eyes on her, she was goddamn beautiful! The sexiest woman he'd ever met! Her big, gray eyes that shined with such innocence and compassion that looked so corruptible, her long, silky, auburn hair that reached past her waist and curled slightly at the ends that he wished to run his fingers through to feel just how soft they really are. Let's not forget her voluminous, bountiful breasts that he just wanted to squeeze and play with to his heart's content, her sexy behind that he just wanted to mess with it until it turned a beautiful shade of red, and her long, smooth, and creamy legs that led to her forbidden flower.

Damn, she had the body of a goddess!

Oh, god! Just thinking about her, gets him going! How he wishes to lay claim to her. No! He's going to claim her. One day… Someday soon… He's going to have her. He's going to see how great she is to have in bed. Even if he has to tie her up and force himself on her. After all, women only exist to satisfy _him_.

Heh, even if she dies before he could relieve his lascivious fantasies, he wouldn't mind desecrating her unmoving body a little. He's done it before. Just as long as her sexy, gorgeous body remains mostly intact. Can't do anything to a body that's in pieces.

He grunted, not caring if he hurt the woman below him. He wasn't concerned about pleasuring her, only that he was pleased and satisfied in the end. After all, this woman was nothing more than a pawn, a pleasure toy to sate his lust for the beautiful healer.

He screamed out the healer's name as he collapsed onto the bed, fully content for now. Sweat dripped from all parts of his body as he laid there, trying to regain his breathing. Afterwards, he lazily climbed out of bed. He had to see how progress was coming along.

He grunted in displeasure as he threw his pants and boxers on, ignoring the musty stench in the air. He had to see how the creation of their new ally was coming along.

"Hey, Morgan!"

He grunted, disregarding the impudent woman as he threw the remainder of his clothes on. She served her usefulness.

"Who the hell is Orihime, you bastard?"

He turned to face the woman who dared to look at him with anger and defiance, the sheet wrapped around her to cover her womanly parts. He doesn't know why she bothers covering herself. He's seen her naked and there's no one in this room, besides the two of them.

He went back to dressing himself.

"Don't ignore me, jerk!" the woman screamed, angrily. "Just who the hell is Orihime? You have been screaming her name all night! I'm not your replacement, you sick freak!"

That did it.

* * *

"Morgan," Ritsuko drawled as she saw the dark haired man enter the damp, barely lit cave. She gave him a look of both blase and slight disgust. "Are you done fucking your whore?"

Morgan rolled his dark green eyes, quite used to Ritsuko's vulgar language. She was _so_ not his type. Too unladylike and uncouth. He wouldn't do her in a million years.

"God, you're disgusting!"

"Bite me!" Morgan snapped.

The red haired girl let out an unladylike grunt. "What did you do with her? She'd waiting for you back at the hotel with her legs spread out?" she asked, nonchalantly, not caring to receive an answer.

"I killed her," the blond haired man replied, simply. "She talked back to me, so I shut her up. Forever." He lecherous smile grew across his face. "I didn't want her anyway. I wanted the beautiful Orihime."

"Hmm," she hummed, although, she wasn't really interested nor listening.

Just then a sky blue light shined within the cave. They both turned towards the third member of their group, Kyuko.

Kyuko was staring blankly at her mirror as it placed on top of a tall, sturdy rock. The reflection flashing a brilliant blue light.

"It's time," she muttered, softly.

Both Ritsuko and Morgan grinned, maliciously at that.

* * *

"Wake up, Orihime!"

The healer stirred as she heard someone calling her name. She felt someone shaking her shoulder violently.

"Orihime! How long do you plan on sleeping in my class?"

When something hard struck her head, Orihime let out a loud yelp. Gray eyes shot up wide eyed and alert. She looked up to see Ms. Orochi staring down at her with an irritated smile.

"Glad to your awake, Orihime. Could you tell me what the answer on the board is?"

Orihime glanced at the scribbles and numbers on the chalkboard. It was obviously some sort of math problem. However, her mind was too forgone to concentrate on it.

"I… I don't know," she said, absently.

The teacher clicked her teeth. "Stop sleeping in my class, Orihime, and pay attention!" she lectured the poor girl.

"Y-yes, ma'am," she responded, hesitantly.

Ms. Orochi walked back to her desk and resumed the lecture.

As Ms. Orochi was continuing the lesson, Orihime wasn't listening to a word she was saying, taking the time to look at her surroundings. Students and desks laid about the room, as some of them took notes and others stared off into space. Her own notebook was laid out before her. White painted corner of the room, and the door leading out to the hallway was just by the teacher's desk at the front of the room. She glanced at the window to see familiar trees with leaves blowing gently in the wind and recognizable buildings out in the distance, and the school's front gate.

The school's front gate.

The school's front gate!

 _Karakura High School's front gate_!

Her gray eyes flew as wide as saucers as swiftly averted her eyes downward. They instantly meet a pair of gray skirt. She frantically looked all around herself to see she was wearing her school's uniform, and then she noticed all the students were wearing Karakura High uniforms as well!

The ginger haired girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to stop her racing heart. This isn't a dream, right? This isn't an illusion, right?

Popped her eyes open trying to find Ichigo, Tatsuki, and the others. When she located mob of orange and dark hairs she felt her heart burst from intense joy and happiness, ignoring the odd looks she was getting.

She faced towards the window as joyful tears stream down her face.

She was home. She was finally home!

* * *

"What hell happened to her?!" Edward screamed out for the tenth time that night. He kept banging against the doorway Orihime flew into and disappeared. No matter how many times he slammed his hand against, an invisible force was preventing him from getting any further. He tried using alchemy, but to no avail.

Ed glowered, raging fury burning in his golden eyes. In blind rage, he grabbed the scruff of Riku's shirt, his fist shaking, violently, lips twisted into a snarl. "Bastard! What the hell happened to Orihime?! You've been to this house before! You should know! Tell me!"

The blond alchemist was speaking so fast, the brown haired man could barely comprehend what he was saying. "I don't know!" he shouted, honestly. "Th-this never happened before!"

"Brother!" Alphonse intervened, grabbing Ed's arm. "Let him go!"

"Fighting isn't going to solve everything, Ed," Winry interjected, watching the Fullmetal Alchemist with worried filled eyes. She had never seen him that infuriated before. It was kind of scary.

"We should focus on finding Orihime," Al added, trying desperately to reason with his older brother. "Riku said his brother owned a lot of books here, right? Maybe we could find clues in those books to see who or what took Orihime."

After a few moments of internal struggle, Edward let out an angry sigh and uncurled his fist from Riku's shirt. "Fine, let's check out the books." He threw a nasty glare at Riku. "This is all your brother's fault! If he hurts one hair on her head, _I will kill him_!"

Riku opened his mouth to retort, but then decided to close it. As much as he wanted to defend Reo, he couldn't understand why he was doing all this.

He nodded, solemnly. "C'mon, I'll show to the library."

* * *

Orihime was happily eating her lunch on top of the school's roof. Normally, she'd be eating with the other girls in the yard, but she wanted to be as close to Ichigo as possible. Tatsuki decided to join her as well.

"So…? Orihime?"

"Hmm?" Gray eyes glanced over to Tatsuki.

"Why were you sleeping you class? Did you not get enough sleep last night?" the female martial artist inquired.

Orihime pondered, thoughtfully. "I guess…" She suddenly realized something. "Hey! Can anyone tell me how I got back here?"

She watched as everyone gave her a look of confusion. She raised an eyebrow, inquisitively. Was her question weird or something?

"Got back from where?" Uryu decided to ask, hesitantly. He hoped she wasn't talking about Hueco Mundo. That was months ago.

Orihime scrunched her brows even further. "You know, a big portal came out of nowhere, and sucked me into this unknown world that looked similar to ours but in the 1900s," she explained, animatedly, waving her arms around with wildly.

When the auburn haired girl saw everyone looks of uncertainty and disbelief, she started vividly explaining everything that happened to her since she left. She actively explained how she ended up as an unlicensed doctor in a small town until Edward and Alphonse Elric showed up, how there are alchemists, and that Edward was a State Alchemist working for the country's military with an alias, the Fullmetal Alchemist. She also included how Ed had a robotic arm and leg and Al was just a walking, talking, seven feet tall suit of armor. She told about all the adventures she went on with the famous Elric brothers along with their search for the legendary Philosopher's Stone and the stone's dark secrets along with these non human creatures known as homunculi. She spoke with such vigor and impassion, and after it was all over, she took large gulps of air to regain oxygen in her lungs.

"Uh, Orihime?" Ichigo spoke out, unsure. "You never left."

"Eh?" Orihime blinked in confusion.

Tatsuki rubbed the poor, confused girl's head affectionately. "That's one wild dream you had in class, Orihime."

" _A dream?"_ the ginger haired thought, feelings of uncertainty, doubt, and wistfulness swelling up inside her. Was it really all just a dream? As much as she was happy to be home, she was also glad about all the friends she made in that world. Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Nina, everyone she meet, she was delighted to be a part of everything. She knew for sure it wasn't a dream as Ichigo and Tatsuki were stating. They were real! They were her friends as well.

The only regret she felt was no being able to say goodbye.

* * *

"Urgh! There was nothing useful in these books!" Edward screamed out in frustration as he tossed aside another book. He along with Al, Winry, and Riku were frequently looking through books inside Reo's large library.

All of them obtained pretty useful information on alchemy, albeit Ed didn't care about any of it at the moment. Just focusing on anything that was remotely related to that thing that took Orihime.

"Don't get so worked up, Ed," Winry chastised.

"How can I not?" Ed spat back. "There's nothing in here that tells us how to get Orihime back!"

"Brother! You need to calm down!" Alphonse advised. "You're too angry. You're not focusing. Maybe you're missing something in those books."

Edward sighed. "I know, Al, I know. It's just…" How could he say he was partly angry because of the overwhelming guilt he felt inside of him? How he wished he didn't ignore her out of frustration? This was all his fault and he knows it!

He clenched his teeth out of indignation. If she died… If Orihime died… He had only himself to blame.

"Brother, come look at this," Al called out to his brother. He carefully maneuvered himself around the scattered layers of books until he reached Ed. "Look at this Transmutation Circle!" he exclaimed, urgently shoving the book within his brother's line of sight.

Edward took the book out of his brother's hand. His golden eyes widened slightly in awe and surprise. It looked just like an ordinary Transmutation Circle. The more basic form actually. However, there was a small six pointed star engulfed in a sideways circle. His first thought was to say that the Transmutation Circle was gone, that it'll cause a rebound or alchemy won't work at all because of how improperly constructed the Transmutation Circle is.

But then his mind flashed back to what Reo said.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"Listen to me, Orihime, don't come near this house," Reo warned, his blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Otherwise, I'd be forced to kill you."_

Edward stood protectively in front of the ginger haired girl. "Oh, yeah? Like I'd let you lay a hand on her!" he shouted, furiously, clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground. The familiar spark alchemic energy surged through the ground, creating spikes of pillars that hurled Reo.

However, they were instantly stopped by some kind of force field.

"No way. A barrier?" Orihime said, surprised. Does this mean this guy possesses spiritual powers? This is the first time she's encountered another human being with spirit energy, so one can't blame her for feeling a little bewilderment. So, the powerful spiritual pressure she's been sensing all this time was coming from him?

"No Transmutation Circle," Reo mused. "I'm guessing you performed Human Transmutation. Even so, it's still incomplete. A man who looks at the world with closed eyes, trapped in his own illusions, could never see that which is in front of him."

Edward gritted his teeth, furiously. "Just what the hell are you going on about, you bastard?"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

As much as he didn't want to take advice from that devious, manipulative bastard, was his words supposed some sort of hint? He said that his Transmutation Circles were incomplete. Ed had to wonder how was incomplete. All his transmutations were perfect. He's never gotten a rebound, except for the time he performed Human Transmutation, but that's something else entirely.

So, what was that guy going on about? What was he missing? He wasn't seeing what was in front of him? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Urgh! Edward scratched the side of his head in frustration. Damn bastard and his stupid, cryptic riddles. He stared at the book in front of him. If say, this book was a hint, how would it help get Orihime back?

It wouldn't hurt to read it and see. It is the only clue the blond alchemist has to go on at the moment.

* * *

Orihime was so, so happy! Her life was back to normal. Going to school, fighting Hollows, chatting with friends, studying… Oh, how she missed all those things. But even so, she's never once forgotten Ed and Al. She had to wonder how those two boys were doing. No doubt worrying about her. She did vanish right before their eyes, after all. She sighed as she wished she could tell them that she's finally home and not to worry.

The sound of sizzling could be heard, signaling the tea she was preparing was ready. She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a small teacup. She began making her cup of green tea. She went into the fridge out and grabbed a plate of homemade red bean paste cookies. These taste great with green tea.

As Orihime took a break from her homework, enjoying her snacks, there was a knock on her door. "Huh? Who would be at the door this late?" she wondered.

She opened the door to be greeted with her dark haired friend.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime squealed, happily, pulling the other teenage girl into a tight hug.

"Whoa! Whoa! Orihime!" Tatsuki protested. "You're going to make me drop the stew!"

"Oh, sorry, Tatsuki," she said, sheepishly, letting go of her. "What brings you here?"

"My mom made stew," the dark haired girl answered, holding up the bowl filled with a meat and vegetables in a thick, broothy soup. "If I don't bring you food, you'll just end up eating weird stuff."

"But they're really delicious," the ginger haired girl playfully pouted. She laughed as she led her friend inside.

Suddenly, she saw something black flew across her vision. There was something familiar about its spiritual pressure, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that she felt this spirit energy before.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called from inside. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… Nothing, Tatsuki," Orihime replied back, entering the apartment and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Alright, class, we have a new student," Ms. Orochi suddenly announced.

Orihime perked up as she said this as did the rest of the class. A new student? Who could it be. Maybe someone from the Soul Society? Maybe Rukia has come back? But wait… If she did, would she be considered a new student? She wasn't sure how this memory erasing thing works. It could erase memories, but could it restore certain memories back?

The auburn haired girl was snapped out of her musings when the door suddenly cracked up. Walking into the classroom was a man with long, black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. He had a lean physique was wearing the male uniform.

There was something about this guy that felt familiar, but Orihime couldn't remember where she's seen in before. All she knows is that she's got a strange sense of deja vu.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," Ms. Orochi instructed.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Reo Kaname," the guy spoke in a monotone voice.

Reo Kaname? Where has she heard that name before?

Orihime flinched slightly and instinctively slapped the back of her neck. Lately, as days passed, she's been getting this strange itching sensation at the back of her neck, and she doesn't know where it was coming from.

"No fair! How come he gets to sit next to Orihime?" Keigo whined.

The ginger haired girl perked up at this to see the new student was indeed placed next to her. "Uh, hi," she greeted, shyly.

Reo just gave her a silent glance before staring ahead of him at the board.

She pouted a little, but didn't let his rude dismissal get to her. Maybe he was the silent type, like Chad.

The rest of the school day went on as usual. Orihime made several attempts to befriend Reo, but he was insistent on being left to his own devices. Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Why is he so persistent on being all alone? She knows from first hand experience how much it hurts to be lonely. Maybe that's just it. He was so used to loneliness that he doesn't see the goodness in having friends. Well, she would just have to change his mind!

* * *

"This makes little to no sense to me!" Edward cried out, tossing away another book. He read through all the various alchemy books in he could, but for the love of god, he couldn't figure out what the weird symbol in the middle of the odd Transmutation Circle meant.

"Did you find anything, Al?" Ed called out to his brother.

"No," Alphonse answered, distraught, a cloud of misery hanging over his head.

The elder Elric sighed in a mixture of frustration and disappointment. He held up the notebook high, his brows furrowed in confusion. "It'll usual take days, maybe weeks for us to decode other people's notes, but we don't have that kind of time. Every minute we sit here trying to figure this thing out, Orihime might be…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"I know, brother," Al said, solemnly. Then an idea came to him. "Maybe we should ask Riku for help."

Ed scoffed. "Pfft. No way. That'd be admitting we can't figure this out for ourselves."

"Brother!" the soul bonded armor chastised him. "What's more important? Pride or Orihime?"

Edward stiffened as Alphonse took a sorrowful glance over to a sleeping Winry. She was sprawled out on the floor with books scattered all around her.

"Winry has been really worried and scared about what happened to Orihime. She even cried herself to sleep."

Ed flinched at that. He didn't needed to be reminded. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Another reminder that he needed to rescue Orihime and fast, and that he was the cause of everyone's current suffering.

Riku seemed to have impeccable timing as he came with a tray of tea and cookies. He set the tray down on the table. Both brothers took notice of how sluggish his movements were and how tired he was. He had bags under his eyes for crying out loud! Not to mention, god only knows how late it is!

Ed and Alphonse are used to staying up this late researching. Sometimes Al even chides Ed about getting some sleep, and not properly taking care of his health. But people like Riku are not used to pulling all nighters. Don't forget the fact that his older brother, someone he greatly admired, could potentially be a murderer may also weigh heavily on his conscience.

"How's the search coming along?" Riku asked, stifling a yawn.

Al shook his head. "Not so good." He glanced over at Riku. "Hey, Riku?"

A brown brow raised. "Yeah?"

"Do you how to decipher this damn circle?" Edward questioned, rudely, shoving the book in his face.

The brown haired young man leaned back slightly to properly look at the picture of the Transmutation Circle.

"Hmm?" He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He looked it over multiple times checking over every nook and cranny of the drawing.

Ed and Al waited anxiously for his input. Seeing as he was Reo's younger brother, Riku would know his mindset and how it works better than anyone else, which they were asking for his help, begrudgingly by Edward.

"Well?" the blond alchemist asked, tapping his fingers against the table, impatiently.

His voice seemed to startle Riku a little. He must have dozed off to be jumpy so easily and quickly. "Oh? Oh…" He set the open notebook on the table. He trailed his finger over to sideways circle enveloping the six pointed star. "I'm not sure what the star means, but I do know what the circle means."

Edward and Alphonse leaned in close as they listened intently to his explanation.

"The circle is a symbol of life and death," he continued.

"Life and death?" Ed inquired, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

Riku nodded his head in an affirmative manner. He traced his fingers over the visible part of the circle. "This part represents 'life', and the part we can't see represents 'death'. It shows how both life and death are interconnected. It could symbolize the things that can be see and things that remained unseen."

"Things that remained unseen?" Alphonse questioned, tilting his head, puzzled.

"Yes," the brown haired male confirmed. "Have you ever heard of Schrodinger's cat?"

"You mean that paradox theory where the cat in the box is both alive and dead at the same time?" Ed said, questionably.

"Yeah," Riku answered. "Think of the circle similar to that scenario. The object in the box could be simultaneously alive and dead. We won't know until we open it." He paused for a moment, blue eyes taking in Al's armored form. "Don't get offended for what I'm about to say…"

Ed narrowed his golden eyes.

"Alphonse, you have a connection with life and death."

"What do you mean?" Al asked, confused.

"Well…" He fiddled with his words a little. Even though, he's only known them for a short time, he quickly realize how much Edward is protective of Alphonse and their...situation. He took a deep breath. "I'll put simply it this way… Al's soul is alive, but the body his inhabiting is inanimate, or another words, dead."

"What the hell does that have to do with this?!" Ed screamed out, angrily.

"Calm down, Ed," Riku spoke, waving his hands to settle an angry Ed down. The blond alchemist huffed, but said nothing. Just opting to settle for an intensified glare at the young man. The latter took this as an incentive to continue. "What I was getting at is that...in way...Alphonse is both alive and dead at the same time."

"What do you mean, Riku?" Al questioned, somewhat nervously. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, what would happened if we removed your soul from the armor, Alphonse?" Riku asked, rhetorically.

"Wh-what…?" the younger Elric stuttered.

Edward, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly furious. What the fuck does Al's condition have to with this life and death crap?! "What are you getting at?" he growled. "He'll die, you idiot!"

Brown eyebrows furrowed in cryptic seriousness. "But we don't know that for sure. Sure, we could assume he dies because we can't physically see his soul and the armored body stops moving. However, just because we can't see Al's soul, doesn't necessarily mean he's dead. After all, his soul is alive. If it wasn't, would you be able to transmute to that body of armor. For all we know, his soul could be aimlessly wandering around until its original body returns to it, but we wouldn't know that because we can't see it."

Edward's and Alphonse's eyes widened at this. They have never thought about it like that. Although, it was nothing to feel down about, nor get their hopes up for. It was just a theory. A stretched out theory that Ed would _never_ take the risk of doing, but at least now he could understand what Riku was saying.

"That's what the circle surrounding the star means," Riku continued. "Life and death are connected in many ways we just don't know about. Life, death, rebirth… It's a neverending cycle of life. Seeing is unseeing and unseeing is seeing… But the question remains… Why is there so much emphasis on death? If there is an afterlife… A life after death… Is there something we must aware of? A post life blessing? A warning? Another stage of human life we don't know of?"

Edward, Alphonse, and Riku all remained silent, staring at the circle as if it would unveil all of its remaining secrets. Then Riku let out a loud gasp.

"What…?" Alphonse almost panicked. "What is it?"

"This is just a thought…," Riku trailed off. "But what if…? What if Orihime is trapped somewhere where she's simultaneously alive and dead?"

"How's that even possible?" Edward hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Well, if this circle is a hint, Orihime could be trapped in a place where she's alive and dead at the same time. She's like the cat in the box. If she so chooses to, she could either come out of the box and live or stay in the box and die."

"Of course, she'll choose to live!" Ed protested.

"But for what reason?" Riku retorted, calmly. "And please don't say 'just to survive'. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'life is not worth living if you don't have something to live for'? If a person doesn't have a purpose, then a meaningless survival is the same as being dead. We all go through that in life. Trying to find the one thing that would give our life meaning. To me, a meaningless life is worse than being dead," he said, dolefully, his blue eyes drooping down, sadly. "Life is more than just simple survival, you know. All this is also reminding me of Tanabata. The princess gets separated from her loved ones."

He covered his mouth to hold back a stifled yawn. He stood up from the chair and began to take his leave. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm sorry I can't be of any further help."

"No," Alphonse disagreed. "You helped us a lot, Riku. Thanks!"

Riku nodded his head, and turned his gaze back over to Edward, who was deep in thought, golden eyes glaring at the page in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in unrelenting concentration.

As he headed off to bed, Riku didn't know what to believe. He could hope, pray that Orihime would come out alive somehow. _"Brother?"_ he thought, somberly. _"What are you thinking?"_

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks soon transformed for months. Right know, Orihime was busy making her special chocolate brownies. The Tanabata Festival was coming up soon and Orihime was gradually looking forward to it. She was… She was going to confess her feelings towards Ichigo.

She didn't know what exactly compelled her to express her love towards the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper. Maybe it's a combination of love, admiration, anticipation, and fear. Of course, she always feared that there was chance of her being rejected. Nothing scares her more than getting her heart broken.

But strangely, it wasn't just that. For somewhere she felt like if she didn't get this confession of her chest, she would deeply regret it.

And yet, why was she feeling this way? What was the reason? It's not like she's going anywhere. After all, she's escaped from the terror that is Hueco Mundo.

 _Ichigo saved her_. He had helped her. Guided her. He was her pillar of support.

Of course, there were times where she was scared, deathly scared. But it wasn't for her life. It was for his. It was one of the reasons why she willing became Aizen's prisoner in the first place, so Ichigo wouldn't fight, get hurt protecting her.

It was Orihime's first selfish act of love. In the end, she even completely giving up on life, ready to die at a moment's notice.

But then _he_ showed up, and casted away the shadows that enveloped her crumbling world once again.

 _He_ was her light.

 _He_ was her support.

 _He_ was the reason she could be brave.

 _He_ was her strength.

 _He_ was the one who gave her life purpose.

 _He was everything to her!_

And Orihime would never fall in love with another man, like Ichigo! He was the only man for her! Always and forever! And she would do _anything_ for him! Even sacrificing her life, if it meant keeping him safe!

That's why the ginger haired girl was so scared, absolutely _terrified_ of getting rejected, of her heart breaking. She's spent so much effort, radiated smiles, and tried to become a better person because of him. To put every ounce of love, admiration, and devotion into Ichigo… It's understandable why Orihime is downright petrified of her feelings not being reciprocated. Or at the very least, giving some thought. Go on a few dates to how it goes. If he doesn't… Well, she just wouldn't be bare it. She doesn't know if she _could_ handle it.

She couldn't help it! Orihime Inoue was hopelessly in love with Ichigo Kurosaki! She loved everything about him! From his wild, tangerine hair and slightly tanned skin to his cute scowls, strong jawline, and muscular shoulders. His lean, powerful build and long, sturdy, slender legs. But most of all, she loved his eyes. His deep brown eyes. Eyes that held such overwhelming fierceness, intensity, protectiveness, and most of all, warmth. Just one glance was enough to make the auburn haired girl's feet turn into jelly, butterflies to flutter in her stomach, and her face to become slightly hot, dusting her cheeks a light pink color.

She heard a small 'ding' noise.

"Oh, the brownies must be ready!" She smiled as took them out of the oven. The ginger haired hummed in delight as she took a whiff of the delicious goodness. "Now, time to add my special banana, peanut butter, and chocolate frosting!"

Gray eyes stared at her finished work in both excitement and anxiety. "I hope Ichigo would like this…"

However, Orihime could help but to feel incredibly anxious, like she was forgetting something. Something important.

She flinched, gripping her head in slight pain. A flash of blond, red, and steel appeared inside her mind in a blinding light. A slight sense of a deja vu hit her. That same sense of vague familiarity just like Reo, but this time much stronger.

A flash of pain banged against her heart. It hasn't the first time she saw visions of two odd boys, although they remained very blurry and she could see their faces. Somehow, whoever the people, they were important to her. But, for the life of her, she just couldn't remember their name, no matter how much she concentrated. Nothing came up.

" _Who are you?"_ Orihime thought, sadly. _"Just… Who are you?"_

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty eight! I hoped you enjoyed it! Oh no, Orihime is starting to forget about Edward and Alphonse! Why is that?! I've decided to make this a three parter. There are a few things I wanted to add, and if add them now… The chapter may become too long. So, I'll put them in next chapter. Plus, I could focus entirely on this Bleach world and character interaction, and I may or may not add some Ichigo/Orihime moments. Haven't decided, but I'll 'go with the flow' as I write. I'll write it in, if it feels natural. And won't, if it doesn't. I can honestly say I'm getting kinda inspired by Angel Beats opening theme: My Soul, Your Beats. I've been listening to that song, and it's given be a few ideas. There's nothing much to say.**

 **Anyway, leave any comments, questions, and suggestions in a review and thanks for reading!**

 **Oh yeah, and one more thing. I'm taking a break from this story. I'm starting to lose motivation to keep writing for it. As I keep writing more and more chapters, I'm feeling less and less compelled to write anymore. I guess, I'm getting more and more mentally exhausted. I need a break… And also I want to work on my other stories. Even got a new genderbent Naruto/Hinata fanfic I've been working on [people have been asking me for more]. I don't know when I'm returning to this story. Scratch that! I** _ **am**_ **returning! This is one of the few stories of many I've written that I** _ **absolutely**_ **want to finish! It's just the fuse for this starting to die out. Once, it's relit with renewed motivation, I'll return. Let me put it this way, I need to take a break before my engine runs completely out of gas. Hopefully, I'll be back near the end of summer. And I also like to take the time to watch more anime. So there's that… Anyway, goodbye for now. You might see me posting chapters for something else, but not for this. So, think of it as 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist' being on a small hiatus. Thanks to all my readers who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You guys are the best! And I'll see you again when I return!)**


	29. The Weavering Princess

**(A/N: Here's chapter twenty nine! I've decided to finish up this three parter for leaving this story on a hiatus. Seems really...wrong and awkward if I don't. But I warn you, this is the last chapter for this story until the end of summer. And for this still waiting on a new genderbent Naruto/Hinata one shot, don't worry, I'm still working on it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Haku Mei: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. It makes me happy to see new readers to the story!**

 **sacke110: Thanks for reviewing! I honestly wasn't going to explore how Reo attained spiritual powers. He's just a very minor character, so never felt the need to go that in depth with him. He has a 'small role, big impact' kind of thing when it comes to the story, or at least, Orihime's character development.**

 **mattchew: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I can see why you are getting irked by that. Orihime's powers seemed strongest when her emotions are pushed over their limits. And people seemed to have the strongest desire to protect something or survival when they or someone close to them at are almost at the brink of death. That's why Orihime seems to pull through when she's almost half dead.**

 **Guest Review: Thanks for the review. I thought I established Orihime's age between the brothers in an earlier chapter. Sorry, if it wasn't clear enough, so let me elaborate it for you and anyone else who's curious. Okay... Orihime arrived in Amestris sometime late spring. She was sixteen by the start of the story while Ed was fifteen and Al's fourteen. Almost half a year has passed since the beginning of the story till right now. Her birthday already passed, making her seventeen now. Edward's sixteenth birthday is coming up soon. I heard his birthday comes sometime before he meets Ling. I believe Ed's birthday is during winter while Al's birthday is in the spring, probably sometime around December and March respectively. So, to conclude everything, Orihime is about a year and two months older than Edward and over two years older than Alphonse. So yes, Orihime is older than the Elric brothers.)**

* * *

The Weavering Princess

"Um, Ichigo?"

Orihime and Ichigo were in a secluded hallway. The ginger haired girl had been giddy all day, yet at the same time, anxious and nervous. She replayed this scenario since yesterday, relaying her words on how she was going to confess her feelings to this man in front of her.

Now, that she was acutely aware she was completely alone with Ichigo, she was fearfully tongue tied as she gazed into his intense yet soft chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, eyebrows scrunched up in concern and confusion. "What'd you want to talk about?"

The auburn haired licked her chapping lips. This wasn't good. She was so nervous! Everything for her was riding on this very moment. She twiddled with the box of brownies hidden behind her.

The substitute Soul Reaper seemed to notice the box though as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What's that?"

Orihime let out an involuntary squeak. Her face turning a dark shade of red. Without thinking, she thrusted the box in front of her.

She heard a pained 'oof' sound, and quickly retracting the box. "I'm sorry, Ichigo!" she promptly apologized, a small amount of guilt swelling inside her.

Ichigo rubbed his tender gut. "It's okay, Orihime," he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. He straightened himself up. "What's in the box anyway?"

The ginger haired girl bit her lip nervously before answering in a shy voice. "I made brownies for you." She opened the box to show him the perfectly decorated chocolate brownies she made last night. They had white frosting covering the top with some sort of purple substance around the edges.

"You made brownies?" Ichigo didn't mean to sound skeptical. It's just… Orihime was infamous when it comes to cooking. Her food choices and combinations were something to die for, and not in a good way. He had to wonder if these 'brownies' were actually brownies, or Orihime's definition of 'brownies'.

"Y-you don't like them."

Seeing the dejected look on the girl's face made the orange haired teen even more reluctant to refuse, no matter how much he wanted to. It was always made him so awkwardly uneasy to see Orihime upset, or even worse, crying. He'd rather take on a hundred Hollows or even Aizen again than to see a shed of tear from her.

Ichigo knew what he was going to say was going to kill his digestive tract later, but he bravely gulped it down. "I'll take them," he finally said. He rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward manner in an attempt to mask his skepticism and fear as small beads of sweat rolled down his forward.

Orihime didn't seem to take notice of Ichigo's uneasiness, her gray eyes bright and hopeful. "Really?" she asked in an over excited tone, her heart swelling up with immense amount of joy and happiness. Maybe… Maybe she could pull this off, after all.

She handed the box over to the orange haired boy, who looked at the box fearfully for a few seconds before accepting it.

"I made these brownies as a 'thank you' for everything you've done for me," she commented, her usual shyness showing, but she was more braver now. "I worked hard to make them to show my appreciation."

"You don't have to thank me, Orihime," Ichigo answered. "You're my friend. I'll always protect you."

" _I want us to be more than friends, Ichigo,"_ the ginger haired girl said, mentally. Of course, he'd help her. He would do anything to protect his friends. That's what she loved most about him.

She started nervous twiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Ichigo… There's something I've been keeping from you for a long time. Something I wanted to tell you since the day we meet."

Ichigo rose a questionable brow. Something she wanted to tell him? There was something she kept from? Why? Did something happen to her? His face scrunched up in anger and worry at the mere thought of anyway lying their hands on Orihime. "What is it, Orihime? Did something happen?"

The auburn haired girl gulped down her nervousness. Her was thundering so loud in her chest, she thought it might be in danger of exploding. It was now or never!

"Ichigo," she began, squeaking out. "I…"

She was cut of by an unexpected loud screeching sound that made both orange haired teens jump out of skin. Ichigo was the first to recover, recognizing that annoyingly shrilling sound.

"Damn thing." He let out an irritated grunt, scowling deeply as he fished his Soul Reaper badge out of his pocket. "Could you watch my body for me, Orihime?" he asked.

Orihime wanted to refuse, saying she wanted to go with him. But with Ichigo's stern and worried look, as if he knew what she was going to say, she begrudgingly reluctant. "Of course. Just be careful, Ichigo."

The substitute Soul Reaper nodded his head at her reassurance before pressing the badge against his chest.

Now in Soul Reaper, he raced off towards the school yard to face the Hollows.

Orihime let out a dejected sigh. The butterflies in her stomach died down being replaced with a nagging feeling of disappointment. She couldn't stop the tears that were swelling up at the full realization of what happened struck her. Just when she finally gathered the courage, after all these years, to finally confess her feelings to Ichigo, something interrupts her. Feelings of sorrow and heartbreak pinched against her being like poisonous needles. Was this a sign that they were just not meant to be together?

"Tragic, isn't it?"

Orihime resisted the urge to scream as she spun around, startled. She was met face to face with Reo Kaname.

"R-Reo?" she stammered out. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Quickly remembering Ichigo's unconscious body was lying unceremoniously on the ground, she stepped around it, trying to shield him from Reo's eyes.

"You don't need to hide him from me, Orihime," Reo spoke in a monotone voice. "I know that Ichigo Kurosaki is a Soul Reaper. I'm sorry. A substitute Soul Reaper."

Gray eyes widened in shock. "H-how?"

Reo ignored her shocked surprise. "I don't know what you see in him."

"Eh?" Orihime tilted her head in confusion.

"I've been watching you for a while. The way to make googly eyes at the ignorant boy... The way he's so oblivious to what's in front of him… It's almost tragic, isn't it?" he elaborated, simply. He stepped towards her slightly shaking form. "But it isn't entirely his fault. After all, it's what you want."

"What I want?" the ginger haired girl questioned. She flinched slightly as images flashed before her eyes once again. Who are those people? "What do you mean?" she whispered out, trying to down her throbbing headache.

Reo tilted his head in a mocking manner. "Nothing much. You should know better. You're the one who betrayed Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime let out a loud, painful gasp. H-how did he know that?! Subconsciously, tears started to flow down her cheeks. A slew of different thoughts and emotions flowed through her. Sorrow, fear, regret, and most of all, guilt. Why? Why did she have to be reminded of _that_?

"'How can he love a traitor like me?' Isn't that what you're thinking, Orihime?" Reo sneered at her, coldly.

The auburn haired girl could feel her blood run icy cold. "Please… Stop…," she quivered, uncontrollable. Her heart felt like was gripped by cold, unfeeling hands. She didn't want to reminded of her time _there_. Her palms were already shaking, feeling sticky and wet with her sweat. Her breathing became hard and rigid as visions of her nightmares flashed before her eyes.

Orihime saw scenes of ultimatum of her life vs. her friends lives set by Aizen in extension of Ulquiorra, setting up her supposed 'betrayal', something till this day, she has never forgiven herself for. The way her friends almost died for her, the way Ichigo did _die_ for her.

The scene were Ulquiorra held up an semi conscious Ichigo before forcing her to watch him blow hole in her beloved's chest. She had never felt so desperate, helpless, and full of self resentment because she knew… Deep down she knew… _She was the one who killed Ichigo_!

"Why?" Orihime trembled out. She couldn't stop the remorseful tears that were flooding down her face. "Why do y-you know a-all that? Why are you being so mean to me?"

Reo didn't say anything, just staring at her tear stricken face.

An awkward silence followed, only the sound of Orihime's sniffling could be heard. The school bell rung, signaling that lunchtime was over.

* * *

Reo was absolutely aware that Orihime was deliberately avoiding him now. Every time they made eye contact in class, she would avert her eyes and bite her bottom lip, a tall tale sign of her extreme nervousness.

He was well aware that he didn't make a first impression, nor did he care. Besides, doesn't she realize that all this is nothing more than simple illusion? An illusion conjured up by her own feelings and desires?

Reo wouldn't be lying to himself, if he didn't say that he was amazed by the technology of this world. He read things like buses and airplanes. They even had mobile phones! Normally, he'd have to use a phone booth in order to use a phone, but he rarely does anyway. There wasn't anyone actually needed to call that weren't just ten feet away. This world was slightly more futuristic than his own.

Nevertheless, the dark haired young man couldn't let himself become too attached. After all, everything here is fake.

Blue eyes glanced over at the auburn haired healer, who was writing in her notebook, most likely taking notes of the lecture. He often wondered how could a creature so beautiful, compassionate, and free spirited be so utterly _broken_? Even though this whole illusion was plagued with Orihime's joy and happiness, he could subtly feel the underlying sadness and despair. Tainted wounds that have yet to heal. Emotionally scars that are far from being cleansed of their unwavering turmoil.

Such a tragedy. Just like the maiden in the book.

* * *

After that confrontation, Orihime felt uneasy about being around Reo. How did he know about Aizen, the Arrancars, and her kidnapping? It wasn't that she was scared he knew. It was just unsettling that he knew, and it made her feel extremely anxious and self conscious of being reminded of haunting memories that she was trying to force back to the recesses of her mind, hoping to one day forget the awful ordeal.

Admittedly, she has been getting nightmares from time to time. Nevertheless, the ginger haired girl hasn't told anyone, not even Ichigo or Tatsuki that she has to sleep with a night light on just keep the nightmares at bay. Her friends, especially Ichigo, have already done enough for her. This was her burden to bare. If she was strong, she should be able to endure all by herself.

Although, Orihime couldn't help but to feel a little bad for him. And she didn't know why. Reo didn't seem like he made any friends since the two months he transferred to this school. She wondered why. Why is he so standoffish and distant? When she was talking to him for the first time, shouldn't get the feeling of this overwhelming sadness. Whenever she stares into his blue eyes, she gets this subtle sense of regret and loneliness. She could help but to pity the poor guy.

"Tatsuki."

"Yeah?" The dark haired girl turned her curious gaze at her friend.

"Do you know anything about Reo?"

Tatsuki came to a complete stop, fully turning her body around to face her auburn haired friend. "No, I don't know anything about Reo. Why are you asking about the new guy anyway?" she asked, curiously. It wasn't that strange for Orihime to ask about a person.

Orihime opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it immediately. Why did she ask?

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just curious, that's all. He doesn't seem to have any friends."

The tomboy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it isn't exactly easy to make friends, Orihime. Especially if you're new. Uh, Orihime?" She noticed the dazed look on her friends face. "Orihime, are you alright?" She was beginning to worry when her friend didn't answer her.

That worry turned into a full blown panic when the ginger haired girl collapsed out of nowhere.

"Huh?! Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted, fear and horror lacing her panicked voice. She kneeled down next to the fallen girl, vigorously shaking her unconscious form. "What's wrong, Orihime?! Say something! Orihime!"

* * *

Gray eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was blurry and bright, she had to blink her eyes a few times to adjust to the light. There was a dull throbbing sensation at the back of her head.

"Orihime? Are you awake?"

She could barely register someone talking to her as a several fuzzy silhouette of faces entered her line of sight. When her vision finally cleared, she could make the faces of her friends, Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Chad.

"Wh-where am I?" Orihime asked, dizzily, holding the side of her aching head.

"You're home, Orihime," Tatsuki replied. Orihime could see the worry on her friend's face. "What happened? You suddenly blacked out of nowhere."

The events of what occurred just moments before she passed out flashed before the ginger haired girl's eyes. She could sworn at that time that someone was calling her name repeatedly, but she couldn't make out the stranger's voice. It sounded familiar, yet foreign at the same time. Although, she could clearly make out the desperation in the person's voice. And also the throbbing sensation in her head gotten undeniable worse with each time that person called out her name. Next thing she knew, the world distorted and she fainted.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name," the auburn haired girl said, distractingly.

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "Who?" Orihime could hear the vague sense of possessiveness in his voice. She felt her cheeks burn at how much Ichigo worried over her, even if it was just platonic. He's always so thoughtful and sweet!

"I don't know," she answered, unsure. It wasn't an outright lie. She honestly didn't know who's voice was that. But she felt the odd sense that _should_ know.

She could see Ichigo scowl deepen, obviously not accepting that kind of answer.

"Could someone have been following, Orihime?" Uryu suggested, pushing his glasses up.

Orihime shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I didn't see anyone. Just a heard a voice, that's all," she muttered, lowly. Then she laughed, frivolously. "You know, it could've all been in my head you guys! There's no need to worry about me! I'm fine now!"

"Are you sure, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, hesitantly.

The auburn haired girl nodded her head, vigorously. "Yep! I must've just imagined it. I have been feeling pretty tired lately." As if to prove her point, she let out a stifled yawn. "You guys can go. You don't have to stay here. I'll be fine by myself."

The dark haired girl nodded her head, although she seemed reluctant to leave her friend alone. One by one, they each began to file out of her room and out of her apartment.

Ichigo locked eyes with Orihime, his expression unreadable before being the last one to leave.

Orihime let out an unusual sigh of relief when they were gone. She didn't know why, but she felt weird and uncomfortable being around them. But she shouldn't! She knew she shouldn't feel anxious and uneasy around her friends. They're her friends, after all!

However, why does she get the vague sense of fear and apprehensive when she's around them?

" _This is what you want."_

Somehow, Reo's words seemed to haunt her. She didn't understand his meaning. It felt like he knew what was going on with her more than she did. Ever since their confrontation, she felt a strange sense of uncertainty egging away at the dark recesses of her mind. But why should she? She was finally home.

Her gray eyes widened considerably. Wait! Finally home? Why should she feel that way? Unless, she was counting being rescued from Hueco Mundo and freed from Aizen's clutches, but that...that was almost a year ago. Then why? Why does it feel like...she shouldn't be here?

She was home? Right?

* * *

Reo hardly paid any attention in class. The pitter patter of rainwater hitting the glass window. It was dark and cloudy outside. The gloom atmosphere reminded him all too much about that fateful night.

(FLASHBACK)

" _Brother?"_

 _Reo glanced over to his younger brother. His blue eyes filled with worry and concern. Riku took his brother's attire. He wasn't dressed in his pajamas. He was dressed in casual clothes, which consisted of a green, button down shirt, brown slacks, and black shoes._

" _Reo?" Riku said, hesitantly. "Where are you going at this time of night?"_

" _I'm going to my study," Reo replied, simply as he grabbed his coat of the rack._

 _The younger Kaname furrowed his brows, incredulously. "At this time of night?" His frown deepened when he didn't receive an answer. "Can't it wait until the morning?" Riku said, exasperated. "It's raining outside!" As if to prove his point, a flash of lightning struck accompanied by a thundering roar._

" _I...have work to do," Rep replied, solemnly._

 _Riku scoffed at that. "That's the same excuse you always give me. "It's 'I'm busy, Riku' this, or 'I have work, Riku' that…" He clenched his fists, feeling his frustration boiling. "Ever since our parents died, you've done nothing but study and stay out late dong god's know what! I asked you hundreds of times before what's going on, but you never tell me! You never do! You've been distant, Reo, and don't even understand why!"_

 _Riku gazed at his brother with angry yet pleading blue eyes. "Please…," he spoke, softly. "Just tell me what's going on, brother."_

 _Reo stared at his younger brother, taking the hurt in his eyes, his pained expression. He did want to tell Riku everything, everything about those black skinned, white masked monsters. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't. There was no point in telling someone who couldn't see them. It would just put his oblivious, little brother in danger. He felt guilty for making Riku feel like he was ignoring and neglecting him, but he's fighting those creatures for him. To protect him and this small town, so Riku could live peacefully and without worry._

" _I can't, Riku," Reo responded, hardening his voice, so it wouldn't show his fear or his guilt._

 _Riku expression turned crestfallen. "I see… It's always like this."_

" _Riku…"_

" _No!" Riku flinched away from his older brother's touch. He glared at the floor below them. He couldn't look at him. "J-just go. Get out of here," he said, angrily, fisting his hands together. "Come back when you're ready to tell me what business you have," he spat, spitefully._

 _Reo just stared at his brother as he refused to look at him. He offered a pained half smile. "Okay…" He grabbed the umbrella off the side of the door. He opened the door, taking one last look at his angrily, pouting brother. "I'm sorry, Riku…," he whispered, softly and regretfully._

 _After a few seconds, the black haired man closed the door behind him. Who knew that would be the last time he would ever see his brother's face?_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Reo felt the presence of someone looming over him. He didn't need glance up to know who it was. He could sense her, her calm aura flowing gently around her. "What do you want?" he asked, stoically.

Orihime flinched slightly at icy his tone. She fidgeted, nervously. "Um, I was wondering if you like to hang out."

A black brow rosed, curiously. "Hang out?"

The auburn haired girl let out the most cheerful of smiles. "Yeah! I was hoping we get some pizza or something. Tatsuki has karate practice today, so she's busy."

"So I'm just a replacement?" the dark haired man inquired.

She gasped, rosy cheeks tinting out of embarrassment as she shook her head, vigorously. "Oh, no! I just thought...that we get to know each other," she stammered, nervously. "I mean, y-you don't seem to talk to anyone. Don't you get lonely?" Her gray widened, realizing what she was implying. "I don't mean to be rude! You have to do stuff with me, if you don't want to!"

Reo held up a hand to silence her. Orihime closed her mouth in response, anxiously anticipating his answer.

"I would like that."

Those four words made the ginger haired girl jump for joy. "Alright! Meet me at the school gate after school, okay?" And with that, she skipped off to have lunch with her friends.

Reo couldn't help the faintest of smiles spread across his face, realizing _he_ was responsible for Orihime's current happiness.

* * *

Tanabata… That was his favorite folktale to read when he was a little boy, mainly because he fell in love with the maiden in the book. He knew it was silly of him, becoming infatuated with a fictional character in a book, but he didn't care. The main female lead in Tanabata became his ideal woman, and he resolved himself into finding girls with similar characteristics. Compassionate, kind, friendly, and a smile as bright as a sun… And if her name happened to be the same name as the maiden in the folktale, that was a bonus!

That was the beginning trigger of Reo becoming infatuated with Orihime Inoue. He knew it was silly and maddening to develop a crush on someone just because they shared similar name to his favorite character of his favorite folktale. Even he was disgusted with himself. Having such idealized fantasises about a girl he barely knows because her name is Orihime.

But… Through this dreamworld… Reo fell completely in love with the girl than ever before. He loved her before he met her, but getting to know her, even at a distance made him more enamored with her. This may be a figment of the girl's dreams, her wants, her desires… An illusion full of lies and false hope… But there was one thing that was genuinely true in this fake world, and that was Orihime herself.

Everything about her, her smiles, her laughter, her kindness… They were all real. The more he stayed, the more he wanted to just be with her, even if it is at a distance. However, Reo knew… Deep down, he knew that someday...this fake world would break apart. Orihime would one day discover that everything is not real, and she would want to return to the real one.

" **Then make her stay here,"** a sinister voice spoke.

" _Be quiet!"_ Reo hissed at the voice.

" **Don't forget, you were the one who created this dreamworld,"** the malicious voice said, tauntingly. **"How is it? Being with your beloved princess?"**

The black haired man growled, unable to properly respond. He knew responded to the monster would just torment him even more.

" **Haha! Humans are such weak, pathetic creatures! And you are no exception. Meeting your despise because of your pitiful desire for love and understanding. It was so easy to break you apart. I can feel it! Very soon, you're soul would be mine as well as your spiritual powers."**

" _That isn't going to happen, you foul beast!"_

" **Oh! But it will. Or are you saying that you are okay the princess's rejection? Rejecting this world would mean rejecting your feelings. Are you okay with that? I helped you create this world. You should be grateful."**

" _Silence! I know what you're trying to do. Manipulating people's feelings and desires… I despise you!"_

" **Such cruelty,"** the monster said in a faux hurt tone before bursting in a menacing glee.

Reo blocked the rest of the monster's voice. It would only elate the creature more, seeing how much he's falling into despair. He would never admit it to the creature, but every word it spoke cut him deeply. It spoke the words he was truly dreading. He desired Orihime's love and affection. Unfortunately, he knew that would he didn't belong her, she didn't belong here in this illusionary world of fantasies.

All he wanted was just finally get to chance to just be with her! That's why he created this world with Orihime's happiness in mind. Thanks to the creature's ability it was easy to see what was in her heart. He died before he could ever meet her. This was only chance, the only way he could stay with her!

He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to let go of his love! What a pathetic man he was.

* * *

Orihime was worried. Reo was quiet. Well, unusually quiet. It felt like something was bothering him. She could feel his agitated spiritual pressure, even though he had his usual blank face, she could tell something was seriously bothering him.

"Reo?"

Blue eyes glanced at the ginger haired walking beside him before averting his eyes away. Just looking at her scorched the fire in his heart. His love for her had become so painfully twisted it was saddening. That was why it was so easy for him to fall in the monster's clutches. Remembering that vile demon's words, he felt unworthy of any affection from her, knowing that he is partially responsible for taking her freedom away, even if it was unintentional.

"What is it?" Reo asked, trying his best to keep his voice woman, she doesn't know the kind of effect she has on him.

Orihime's gray eyes glanced at him in concern. "Is everything alright?"

The black haired man wanted to scream that everything was not alright. Just being here with her made him feel both blithe happiness and rotten misery, knowing he was inwardly that he was fighting between his desires against her freedom.

Why was he so hesitant? He knew what he had to do. But… But… Finally… For once in his life, he gets be selfish! This dead man gets to finally have a chance at a small dose of happiness.

"Everything's fine," he finally replied.

The auburn haired girl let out a breath of relief. "Oh, good," she smiled. "I thought I did something wrong."

"..." Reo remained silent, refusing to look at the ginger haired girl.

The two walked in relative silence just enjoying the sights that Karakura had to offer. Even though, everything's the same, after what happened yesterday, Orihime couldn't help the feeling of anxiety and trepidation.

"So…," she started, trying to start a conversation to ease her growing uneasiness. "What do you think of the town?"

"It's nice," was Reo's simple response.

Orihime pouted. She was hoping for more of an answer. But she shouldn't have expected much. Reo rarely talks. He almost like Chad, however, unlike calm, gentle giant, the dark haired man was more stoic and serious.

The auburn haired girl regarded their last serious conversation. It was first time she ever heard Reo speak, much less to her. And truthfully, ever since then, Orihime had been having doubts about the reality of her world.

"What do you think of me?" she asked, subconsciously. She let the words slip out of her mouth before she could take them back. Before she could retract her question, Reo was already answering.

"You're very beautiful and kind on the outside."

" _On the outside?"_ Orihime bit the bottom of her quivering lips. She could feel the prickle of tears along her eyelashes and her cheeks flushing. "What about inside?"

"You're broken," the black haired replied as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

" _Broken?"_ The healer tried to fight back the crystal line of tears that threatened to escape from her gray eyes.

"You're like a wilted flower that's lost its petals," he continued, either oblivious of the girl's inner turmoil or just not caring. "However, even the most disfigured flowers could plant their buds, so they could regrow anew, and become even stronger and more beautiful than they were before."

The ginger haired girl smiled, tearfully. "Thanks," she thanked him, sincerely.

Reo rose an eyebrow, blue eyes glancing over at her. "Thank me? For what?"

She let out a lighthearted laughter. "For being honest with me. I just feel like everyone's been tip toeing around me. I know they are more friends, but something feels off about them." She paid no attention to Reo tensing him. "I don't know. I-I just feel like something's missing."

Black eyebrows knitted into a frown as cautious blue eyes flickered over to the auburn haired healer. "Something's missing?" he inquired.

Ginger colored brows furrowed together in deep concentration. "No, not something. Someone's missing." Orihime stopped in her tracks. A hand trailing up her bosom to fist around the spot where her heart laid. The wind whipping her hair about in a slow, dramatic fashion.

Something was ebbing painfully in the back of her head. Images after images flashed before her very eyes. But this try she didn't try to suppress the pain. She endured it, welcomed it even as never noticed it before, but the slightly throbbing pain brought a vague sense of nostalgia to her as well. She concentrated on just that feeling, that sense of familiarity as multiple images rushed at her all at once.

"Edward… Alphonse…," Orihime breathed out the names of the Elric brothers in a breathless whisper. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest at the sudden realization, her gray eyes as wide as saucers.

How could she forget about Edward? About Alphonse? Winry? Nina? The Hughes? Everybody in that world as if all her time their meant nothing?

* * *

The world around her began to shatter like pieces of glass out of a broken mirror, but she paid that no mind. She was needed to get out of this fake world. She turned to the one guy who could possibly help her escape, however, he was nowhere to be found.

A foreboding sense of apprehension and dread filled her. She felt as if she was being watched. Moments of disquieted silenced pass before dozens of pairs of sinister eyeballs cracked open, revealing their grotesque form. A sense of disgust shivered up her spine, but, despite that, she was unafraid. She knew what she had to do. If destroying this monster would let her return to, then so be it. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked in anticipation.

Not a moment passed when black tentacle shot at her. Orihime wasted no time and activated her Santen Kesshun, blocking the attempt. The monster was relentless though, striking ruthlessly with its tentacles, not letting up an inch.

Orihime, on the other hand, was keeping her ground, her shield remaining impenetrable. The spiritual pressure of this creature felt familiar somehow. It almost had an identical spirit energy as Lust and Gluttony. Could it possibly be another homunculus?

The ginger haired girl gasped when felt another spirit energy struggling with the homunculus own. She gasped, immediately recognized this spiritual pressure. It could only belong to the one person that was with her through this entire endeavor.

"Reo!" Orihime called out to the man while simultaneously jumping slightly out of the way of another tentacle strike as it grazed through her auburn locks, hoping to get his attention. She could realized that Reo's spirit energy was slowing fading away. Was this homunculus trying to absorb him?

Without thinking, she could fired Tsubaki at the homunculus. The feisty sprite streaming towards the black shadow, cut off a few of its appendage.

Orihime could easily sense Reo's pain, his struggle. Just how long was fighting against this monster's hold? How long was he suffering all alone? Even before that… All throughout their interactions together in that fake world, Orihime could feel a saddening sense of sorrow radiating. Though, she now realized it was much deeper and stronger than that. She felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of agonizing loneliness and traumatizing despair coming from Reo.

The auburn haired girl couldn't stop the tears that were forming. She couldn't save Reo. She knew that. He was dead, no longer among the living. But that doesn't mean he couldn't save his soul. He has suffered enough!

A crystal sheen of tears falling gracefully down her cheeks, her resolve becoming clear. A burning sensation of determination filling her. She must save Reo! She must!

"Reo!" Orihime called out to the man's spirit, even though her voice sounded a little hoarse from all the silent sobbing she was doing. "Reo, listen to me! You are not alone, okay? I'm here, Reo! I'm right here!" She sniffled a little. "I know… Being alone is unbearable, isn't it? I know that...you feel resentful towards everybody else, you may even hate them because you couldn't be anything like the others. You couldn't live a normal life, get a normal job, marry and have a family all because you were different. Different from everybody else. You spent your entire life protecting people without them knowing it or acknowledging all the hard, painful, and self sacrificing work you do. It was easy to resent them after your death because it felt like you had take all the suffer upon yourself just keep others happy." she choked out, her emotions coming out in a gobbled mess. "B-but you're not alone, Reo! Think about Riku! Think about your little brother! Even if he didn't understand, he was there with you, wasn't he? You have to remember… The only reason you fought and endured was to protect your baby brother! Isn't that right?! But what you're doing now, Reo, is causing Riku pain!"

Orihime felt something flicker. She must be getting through to him! She wasn't a Soul Reaper, so she couldn't perform a Konso. They only way she could help a dead spirit pass on was to help it let go of any emotional burdens it has.

She activated her Soten Kisshun. The orange glowing healing dome hovering over the homunculus, preventing it from going anywhere. She was determined to reject Reo's soul out of the monster's clutches.

 _Jyoushiki butteru yatsu ga warratteru_

 _(The guy who supposedly works off common sense if laughing)_

Orihime reached her hand out towards the healing shield, hoping Reo would respond in turn and grab. "C'mon, Reo! You have to be strong. If not for yourself, then for Riku. Be strong for him!"

 _Tsugi ha donna uso wo iu?_

 _(What sort of lie will he tell next?)_

 _Sorede erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeruno?_

 _(Can you be proud of and frame up what you gained through a lie?)_

* * *

Alphonse perked up a bit. "Do you guys here that? It sounds like somebody's singing."

Edward and Winry could indeed hear faint song playing, but wasn't coming from any general direction. It felt like it was coming from all around them. So very close yet so very far at the same time.

The song sounded beautifully melancholic, so full of regret, longing, and a distinct feeling of acceptance.

 _Demo asu heto susumanakya naranai_

 _(But people have to move forward despite that)_

 _Dakara kou utauyo_

 _(That's why I sing this song)_

* * *

The people of the small town stopped what they were doing as the song played throughout the town, listening to its melodramatic, wistful lyrics. Lyrics they couldn't understand, but could feel the obvious emotions behind. Emotions like remorse, sorrow, merriness behind it. Some of them woman began sniffling, men tipped their hats, and children bawled their eyes out.

It was such a majestically bittersweet song.

 _Naiteru kimi koso_

 _(It's you who are crying)_

 _Kodoku na kimi koso_

 _(It's you who are lonely)_

 _Tadashii yo_

 _(You're right)_

 _Ningen rashii yo_

 _(You're just being human)_

* * *

Riku dropped the tray he was holding when he felt a familiar presence. He whipped his head around, his brown hair falling over his face. His blue eyes widened considerably, his mouth hanging open unable to find words.

"It's good to see you again… Riku."

"Brother?! I…" The younger Kaname's body trembled in flurry of conflicting emotions. Hurt, anger, sorrow, pain, and happiness all swelled up inside him.

Reo let out a bittersweet smile, obviously knowing what his younger brother was feeling. After all, he knows Riku best. "Riku… Forgive me for being such a foolish older brother. I know my sudden, unexpected death has not been easy for you. And for that I am truly sorry."

Riku bit his trembling lips, his fist clenched at his side. "Why?! Why did you have to die?!" he shouted out, furiously, a stream of hot tears running down his face, but he didn't care at the moment. "When we lost our parents, all we had was each other! You were the only brother I had, the only family I had left! So then _why_?!" His voice was beginning to become weak from emotion, causing him to drop to his knees in an ungraceful fashion, his mind taking him back to the day he found his older brother's bloody corpse five years ago. An agonizing and overwhelming sense of grief, sorrow, confusion, and pain filled him when he found Reo's lifeless body. A hole was permanently ripped through him that tragic night. He didn't nor ever could understand the reason for his brother's sudden, untimely demise. "Why…?" he trembled. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

Reo felt an enormous amount of guilt and remorse at the pain he unintentionally inflicted on his baby brother. All this time, everything he's done was to protect Riku. It hurts to see that he was the one causing him pain, and even now, he still is.

A reached a steady hand out towards Riku, ruffling his hair softly and in a brotherly like manner, something he used to do when they were little. A sign of obvious praise and affection. "I'm sorry, Riku." That's all he could say it seems. How sad. "Forgive me. Just remember, everything I did, I did it for you. Even if you do hate or resentment me for it, I would always love you, little brother. Live your life, Riku. Live your life for me, for your older brother. Find the happiness I couldn't provide for you well enough. Never forget, I would always be watching over you."

 _Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

 _(The tears you shed leave a message)_

Riku could feel his brother's presence slowly disappearing. "Brother! Don't go!" He hastily and desperately tried to grab at him, his brother's spirit fading away. His whole body shook uncontrollably. He wailed and sobbed his heart out. "REO!"

 _Konna nimo utsukushii_

 _(It's so beautiful)_

 _Uso jya nai_

 _(It's no lie)_

* * *

Orihime could feel the sensation of her Soten Kisshun slowly working its magic. "Almost there." Something grabbed her head, and instinctively she pulled with all her might.

 _Hontou no watashi o tataete kurete arigatou_

 _(Thank you for honoring the real me)_

"Thank you, Orihime."

Orihime didn't need to think twice. She could feel Reo's gratitude. A lone tear trailed down her face. "You're welcome, Reo," she whispered out, silently. She was incredibly happy that Reo was finally free from his long lasting suffering. Now, he could finally rest in peace.

A flash of white light suddenly blinded her.

* * *

Orihime stirred, her eyes remaining painfully shut.

"Look! She's waking up!"

Orihime could hear voices. Familiar voices that she undoubtedly happy to hear. She forced her eyes opening, flinching at the bright light of them room. "Where am I?" she asked, groggily.

When her vision finally cleared, she could make out the faces. Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and even Riku were standing over her.

Tears formed around the mechanic's blue eyes as she threw her arms around the healer, happily. Orihime, caught slightly off guard, slowing stroked her back in a soothing manner.

"Orihime!" Al cried out. If he had a body, Orihime knew that tears of happiness would be running down his face. "We were so worried about you! We thought that…!"

The ginger haired girl nodded her head, silently, knowing where Alphonse was heading with his words, judging by his saddened aura.

Her grays eyes trailed over to meet Edward's golden orbs. No words were said between them. No words needed to be said. Orihime could see the relief, happiness, and guilt in the golden depths.

She whispered two words.

"I'm back."

* * *

Edward couldn't find Orihime anywhere. The girl had disappeared once again. When he discovered the auburn haired girl's empty bed, an immense sense of panic and dread filled him. He immediately Al and Winry of her disappearance, and the three of them searched everywhere they could. After all, the girl couldn't have gotten far due to the weather. He could still hear the showers of rain. It didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

When they finally got around to questioning where that mysterious black mist that took her and how she was able come back, Orihime said nothing. Remaining eerily silent.

She provided disheartened 'I don't know'. But Ed knew she was lying, knew she did know, otherwise, she wouldn't be that sad when she said it.

The blond alchemist bumped into Riku. "Riku!" he called out, urgently. "Do you know where Orihime went?"

Riku eyes widened slightly in surprise. "She still hasn't come back yet?" His brows knitted in worry. "Yeah, I know where she's at," he told Ed.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Orihime and Riku trailed up the steep path towards Reo's gravesite. The brown haired young man was kind of surprised when the ginger haired girl asked to come along with him once she discovered that he was going to visit his brother's grave. She clutched onto the bouquet of white roses as she followed him silently up the hillside on the outskirts of town._

 _When they made it to Reo's tombstone, they both stopped immediately, an gentle and primitive silence bellowing between them. The sun was blazing in the sky, dishing out its rays on the grassy field. Orihime placed the flowers on Reo's grave, quietly._

" _Thank you." Riku was the first to speak after half an hour of silence._

 _Orihime shook her head, soberly. "There's no need to thank me. I didn't really do anything."_

 _He gave a melancholic yet peaceful smile. "You saved my brother, even when you didn't have to. You are a very kind person, Orihime. I know see why my brother...fell in love with you."_

 _The healer didn't say anything, and Riku was okay with that. He was very grateful towards her for everything she's done for both him and Reo. Maybe… He'd start to fall for her as well._

 _The thought made him chuckle mirthfully._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

Edward trailed up path Riku directed him, which Orihime took. His blond brows furrowed in both anger and worry. He clutched his umbrella high above his head to block out the pouring rain. He could feel the aches and pains of his automail as trudged up the hill. It wasn't ideal for him to be out in the rain, even with an umbrella. Maybe he could've gotten Alphonse or Winry to look for Orihime. But he just wanted to see her himself.

Once on top, it didn't take long for the elder Elric to spot the girl in the distance, her auburn mane of hair easy to spot. "You idiot! What are you doing standing in the rain without a coat or an umbrella? You're going to catch a cold!"

Orihime made no indication that she heard him. Ed shifted his weight from one foot to the other, awkwardly. His golden eyes shifted over her form. She was already soaking wet from the rain, but she didn't seem to mind it. Her clothes clung graciously over her generous form, showing how curvaceous her body is. Her uniform was unbearably tight against her skin. Her auburn hair drenched, gasping at the sides of her face stickly, cascading down her backside with a few strands hanging over her shoulder.

Ed could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He tilted his head the other way, unable to bare to look at her any longer before he knows he would do or say something stupid. "You shouldn't stand at that idiot's grave."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

Too late.

He jumped, surprised by the anger in her voice.

"Sorry," Orihime said, a little more quieter. "Don't disrespect the dead."

A moment of perpetual silence operated between them.

"I always loved the rain," Orihime finally spoke, wistfully. "Just how the rain connects the earth and sky, I sometimes wondered if I was the rain, would I be able to connect with other people's feelings and feel their pain?"

The blond alchemist stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"You know… Eddie, I was trapped in a dream," she said, dejected. "A dream where I forgot all about Winry and Alphonse, even you."

Edward frowned, not knowing what to say. A puddle of subtle anger coursing through him. He didn't know why felt angry, he just did.

"It was like my whole life was back to how it was before I met all of you, before I came to Amestris," Orihime uttered, her voice lacing with wistful longing and doleful ruefulness.

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but kept it close, not knowing what to say. Although, he couldn't help the lingering feeling of happiness that bubbled inside him, the butterflies that fluttered in the pit of his stomach wouldn't stop their gentle buzziness. Maybe he felt this way because it was first time Orihime was willingly opening up to him without feeling like she was being evasive with her words. She was being genuinely honest and sincere. He felt somewhat delighted that she was more open and trusting towards him.

"I was happy," Orihime continued, her fingers twisting into the fabric of her gray skirt. "I was back home with my friends." Her hands starting shaking. "But then, I started to hear your voice, Eddie. Your voice was calling me, it awakened something inside of me." Her voice started to tremble as stifled sobs escaped her due to her heartfelt confession. "I was...strangely happy. I was incredibly elated to hear you calling to me. It made be realize that everything we've been through together was real. It held significant meaning to me. If it wasn't for you," she choked out through her silent, ecstatic sobs. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to escape that dream world. Thank you, Edward!"

The ginger haired girl bit the bottom of quivering lips. "Just know that I would do everything in my power to help you and Al get your bodies!" she declared, determined. "That's a promise!"

A moment of blissful, comforting silence passed between them.

Suddenly, Orihime couldn't feel the rain pelting her face or clothes. Her gray eyes gazed over to see Edward shielding her head with an umbrella. His eyes averted the other way, a light pink tint dusting his cheeks.

"Let's head back," Ed announced, trying keep his voice steady. "You're going to catch a cold."

Orihime beamed, happily. "Okay!"

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter twenty nine! Hoped you enjoyed it! Yes, I know this story is on hiatus and it still is, but I wanted to finish this three parter first before I completely forget where I was short mini arc. And I almost did forget how I was going to end it. I had to reread the last two chapters. Hahaha! Isn't that pathetic? So I had to hurry up and dish out this chapter before I lose my original idea. I don't know why I decided to take a break in a middle of a three parter anyway. Silly, me.**

 **How did you like the Edward/Orihime moment at the end? I think it was kinda cute and bit heartwarming at the end after everything's that happened the past few chapters.**

 **I was going to add a little 'graduation' thing at the end, but decided not to. I felt like it would make the chapter end on a too happy note for something bittersweet. Plus, the chapter was getting to long as it is. Maybe I'll add it later when there is some downtime. The main premise of it was, realizing that Edward never had a graduation ceremony to celebrate getting his State License, Orihime decides to throw him a high school style graduation ceremony and after party. I'll probably throw it in for later, if I could fit around. Maybe when the gang gets back in Central and before they discover Hughes's death.**

 **Oh yeah, the songs are from Angel Beats. I've rewatched the series, and was reminded how much I loved the series! Especially the soundtrack! Ah, such beautiful music! The song is called 'My Song'. You could look it up. I'm not using the full song. Of course, I don't own the song nor Angel Beats! If you want to listen to the music, go on YouTube.**

 **Anyway, as you may have not known, this chapter and the last two held significance to Orihime's name. I think Orihime's name and her Shun Shun Rikka has more meaning than anyone realizes. Is anyone familiar with Tanabata? I briefly mentioned it last chapter. In short, it's about a princess and a worker who fall in love, but that they become so distracted from their work, God decides to separate the two across the stars of the Milky Way, only allowing them to be reunited one night of the entire year on the seventh of July.**

 **Orihime shares similar parallels to the princess in the folktale. First her name is the same as the princess's, her full name 'Orihime Inoue' could be loosely translated to 'Vega Highwell', 'Vega' is name of the princess's star and 'Highwell' represents her separation from her beloved.**

 **Oh boy, Orihime's name because more and more important as time goes on. I should say just her name herself is somewhat foreshadowing events to come. If you think of how the Shun Shun Rikka… If Orihime is supposed to be like the princess in the Tanabata folktale, and since Orihime's powers have to do with rejecting fate, you think of it as Orihime rejecting her own tragic fate. Orihime's powers literally fights against her very own destiny.**

 **Although, part of me thinks I could've made more character interactions between Orihime and her friends in her dreamworld. However, I didn't want this chapter to be too long. And the fact, Orihime's friends act the way she wants/believes they would act. After all, it's her dream, she controls the reality. Unintentionally. The biggest clue would be… If she did end up confessing her feelings towards Ichigo, he would've reciprocated without a second thought because that's what she wants. Her ideal illusion is specifically designed to make all Orihime's dreams, desires, and wishes come true, so there would be no reason for her to ever wake up from it. And Ichigo's love is one of her desires. However, it could also backfire because if Ichigo instantly accepted her confession, she would vaguely sense that something was wrong, even though it was something she wanted for a long time. Maybe because Orihime knows Ichigo better than that. If he truly doesn't love her as she believes, and isn't just saying 'yes' to avoid hurting her feelings, he wouldn't say 'yes' right off the bat. He's more considerate than that. Unless, he secretly has hidden feelings for her, but Orihime wouldn't believe that. And her insecurities also come into play. Like him saying 'yes' just avoid hurting her feelings, like I said. I just wanted clear up the whole 'Orihime dreamland' thing. The parts that weren't explained, at least. If you have any more questions about it, you could also leave it in a review.**

 **As you may also may have known, this is exploring more of Orihime's emotional turmoil. Her inner thoughts and desires as well as her guilt, sorrow, and self resentment. The despair she keeps hidden away under her cheerful facade.**

 **Well, leave any questions, comments, and suggestions in a review! Thanks for reading!**

 **Yes, the story is still on hiatus. I'll continue this story at the end of summer. Possibly. Just bare with it for another two or three months. I'm going back to writing that genderbent Naruto/Hinata one shot, I've been working on. Maybe even write an Ichigo/Orihime one. Not to mention new anime I need to watch. Well, see ya later! Have a great rest of the summer!)**


	30. The Fashion Princess

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'! Yes, yes, yes, it's here! I'm sorry for being so late, but I got my muse back. I rewatched both versions of FMA, the 2003 and Brotherhood, and it reignited my fire for this story. I also did have to go back and reread my own story to see where I left off and where to go from there. What also got be refueled and pumped up to make more chapters was that someone made a TV Tropes page for this story! Oh, my god! This fanfic has it's own TV Tropes page! You could imagine my excitement when I found out. Whoever made the tropes page, thank you so much! Well, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Haku Mai: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoy the story so much that you would read it five times! And I'm happy to know you love the Edward/Orihime moments. Sorry for the long wait, but your prayers have been answered!**

 **Guest review (Dell): Thanks for reviewing! And the answer to that... Well, here it is.**

 **Guest review (Itzhack): Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know what you mean. It's so tiring and childish, especially if said character hasn't actually hasn't, canonically, fallen in love with the person yet. And don't get me started on Kagome! I hate Kagome! By god sake's, at least eighty percent of Inuyasha fanfics consists of 'Kagome this' or Kagome that'. I practically stopped reading Inuyasha stories once I realized that people have _no_ creativity. It's basically the same thing over and over again. Kagome ruined the Inuyasha fandom for me.**

 **old gods: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the pairing. If you do end up writing an Ed/Orihime fanfic, I would love to see it!**

 **Konohamaya Uzumaki: Thanks for the review! And thanks for your patience and understanding!**

 **Crimson green flame: Thanks for reviewing! The reason Orihime can't return Ed and Al to normal because Truth has them. And I know you are going to say, well, Orihime could reject all things, but I explained earlier in the story that their are limitations to Orihime's powers and one of them is time. Too much time as passed.**

 **Oh, and if anyone knows who the hell 'marymafyotu4o6' is, tell them to let the fuck off and stop harassing me! That guy is really pathetic, even making a second account just to harass me. Even disgusting to leave a very _inappropriate_ comment.)**

* * *

The Fashion Princess

Orihime was walking with every bounce in her step, humming merrily to herself.

"What are you so happy about?"

Gray eyes glanced over to the grumpy blond.

"It's a really great day!" she replied, happily.

It was true. It was a nice day. The sun was shining brightly over the horizon. The road they were walking on was surrounded by greenland. The raindrops perched on them that glistened in the sun's rays was evidence of last night's rain shower.

"You don't seem so happy," Orihime inquired with a curious brow.

"Of course not!" Edward retorted. "We've been walking for hours. My feet our killing me! Damn, mod souls," he grumbled to himself. "Next time I see them, I'm going to give them a good thrashing."

"Don't worry, brother, we should be in the next town soon," Alphonse informed them, reading off a map. They bought it in the last town they stopped in.

"And how long would that be, Al?" Winry asked, feeling just as tired as Ed.

"Um, just another hour. Maybe two," he replied, somewhat sheepishly.

The blond alchemist and the blonde mechanic both groaned, miserably at that.

* * *

Edward was finally relieved when they reached the next town, and so was Winry if her vocalization was anything to go by. However, the relieve vanished slightly when he noticed something strange. Not the creepy kind of strange like what happened with Reo, but the annoying kind of strange.

Everyone was staring at them.

His face was set into a deep scowl. Yes, they were new to town and just passing by, but that was no reason to stare.

What he noticed more, much to his aggravation, was that _men_ were staring all ogled eyed, some blushing, others with a small trail of drool on the corner of their lips.

Ed's lips curled up in disgust as he snarled at them, giving them all death glares. Some of the men averted their eyes in fright, some sneered right back, taking it as a challenge.

"Oh, look! Horses!" Orihime's cheerful voice snapped him out of his glaring contest.

She grabbed red sleeve of his arm and tugged at it gleefully, a big joyful smile on her face, gray eyes filled with excitement, like a kid asking for permission to rummage the candy store.

"Eddie, can we go see the horses?" she asked, feverishly. Her enthusiasm and eagerness was coming off in waves.

"After we eat," he told her, flatly. After all, he was hungry.

"Okay!" she beamed, happily.

* * *

The group managed to find a small cafe. However, there was something strange about. All the workers, mainly the females, seem to hushly whisper to each other while pointing fingers at them, blushing and giggling.

Edward smirked, his cocky smile showing. Seems like he's really popular around here.

Seeing that smirk on his older brother's face caused Alphonse to internally roll his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

The found a small booth and took their seats with Ed and Al at the edges and Orihime and Winry between them.

One of the waitress approached them, nervously fidgeting with her notepad. Judging by her uneasy and nervous posture , she must be a new employee.

She handed them four menu books. "Here's the menu. Call when your ready to order," she spoke, shyly before leaving, brown hair swaying behind her.

"So glad we could finally take a break," Winry sighed, blissfully. "How long to do you think until we make it to Rush Valley?"

"Rush Valley should be after the next town," Al answered.

"Great. We still have walk another thirty miles or so," Ed grumbled, golden eyes scanning through the menu.

"At least, we're almost there," Orihime reassured him.

He gave her an exasperated sideways glance before averting his gaze back to order. The food looks pretty good. He decided to go with a couple of burgers. But… The bacon terminator, triple decker sandwich also looked mouthwatering.

Soon the soft musical beat of a radio starting playing, causing the four of them to perk up slightly.

 _I probably shouldn't mention this_

 _Sometimes I get so scared_

 _I'm just a hopeless girl_

Orihime's eyes widen tremendously at the familiar song lyrics, a deep blush on her face. She ducked her hand into the menu. She knew this song… She wrote, technically wrote the lyrics for it. But she didn't sing it.

Elizabeth said it was just supposed to be a visual exercise. It helps her to imagine someone that she wanted to be seen as 'cute' while she poses in those dresses, so, of course, she visualizes Ichigo, modeling and dressing up, imagining what he might think of her outfits.

She didn't know they were turn it into a song by a few simple choice of words to describe while leaving his name ambiguous.

Her face reddened even more. If he heard this song right now, she would die of embarrassment!

 _I only have eyes for you_

 _You are one in a million_

 _Through five lifetimes_

 _I only ever had eyes on you_

 _You are my only love_

 _Sparks ignite in my heart_

 _When I look into your hypnotic brown eyes_

 _Butterflies fly in my stomach_

 _I feel like I'm melting_

Winry seemed to take interest in the song. "I've never heard of this song before," she spoke, delighted. Out of the four, she was really enjoying the new song. It was a such a beautiful and romantic love song.

 _You are one in a million_

 _The only love of five lifetimes_

 _When I'm with you, I feel so safe and happy_

 _Yet, I feel so insecure_

 _Am I good enough for you?_

 _I wonder to myself_

 _I'm just a hopeless girl_

 _I could only admire you from afar_

 _My feelings held in check_

 _You are one in a million_

 _My only love_

 _Of five lifetimes_

Alphonse seemed to take the new song in with mild interest. He could openly admit that the singer had a really good voice. Her emotions were portrayed very strongly through the song.

 _You are the reason_

 _I experience these feelings_

 _You make me laugh_

 _You make me cry_

 _But that's just both sides that I just have buy_

 _Your hand in mine_

 _Everything's alright_

 _And most of all_

 _You make me love you_

 _If I'm reborn five times_

 _I would only have eyes for you_

 _You are one in a million_

 _The things I like about you_

 _That make my heart flutter_

 _Your warm brown eyes_

 _Your cute scowl_

 _Your kind heart_

 _You are a protector, who fights for the weak_

 _When I feel your hand in mine_

 _My doubts fade away_

 _Sparks ignite in my heart_

 _You are one in a million_

 _Through five lifetimes_

 _I would only have eyes for you_

 _You are my only love_

Edward was absolutely disinterested in a sappy love song. He just wanted to eat already! "Everyone ready to order?" he asked his two female friends.

Both Winry and Orihime nodded their heads, albeit a little less enthusiastically on Orihime's part.

Ed raised an eyebrow at that. And why was she hiding her face?

He shrugged and called a waiter over.

 _I have never felt nothing like this_

 _I lose focus and the world disappears around me_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

 _No guy has ever had my heart flutter the way you do_

 _You're all that it takes_

 _For my doubts fade away_

 _When I hold your hand_

 _I am just a hopeless girl_

A different waitress came to take their orders. Once she wrote everything down, she left back towards the kitchen.

 _Who has falling in love_

 _With everything about you_

 _My fears disappear_

 _When you are near_

 _You are one in a million_

 _Through five lifetimes_

 _I only ever had eyes for you_

 _You are my only love_

The waitress that gave them the menu came back with their respective foods, setting each plate before them. She shyly avoided eye contact when she glanced over in Ed's general direction.

Edward let out a small cocky grin, his ego enlarging. He _must_ be really popular here! Finally, people recognize his brilliance and _didn't_ confuse him for his brother.

Orihime, forgetting her earlier embarrassment now that the song was over, happily engorged herself in her bacon terminator sandwich. Ed opted to go for a couple a burgers, and Winry had a plate of chicken and rice.

"Oh, brother…," Alphonse sighed at Ed's growing big headedness at the attention he was getting. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed of the waitresses whispering among each other while sometimes pointing in their general direction. The brown haired waitress was one of them.

Her two friends seem to whisper something to her, which caused her cheeks flush a dark shade of pink as she shook her head, vehemently.

The animated armor wondered if she had a small crush on his older brother. She always seemed to blush and fidget whenever she glances in Ed's direction.

After much argument, the brown haired girl seemed to give in to her friends' temptations. Slightly dejected and shy, she reproached their table with a wad of notepad and a pen.

"Excuse me," she squeaked out, nervously, her cheeks flushed a slight pink. Everyone stopped eating to regard her with curious gazes.

She threw the notepad and pen forward. "May I have your autograph?"

Edward lips spread out into boyish smile. "Sure, don't mind if I do." He reached out with to grab the notepad and pen, however, they were quickly snatched away from his grasp, causing him to lean too far out of seat and to fall flat on his face.

He let out a small yelp and uncharacteristic 'oof' sound. "Hey! What's the big idea?" he hissed out, angrily at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry!" the waitress apologized, hastily. She switched her attention back on...Orihime? Ed grumbly grumbled to himself as he raised himself back on to his seat.

Gray eyes looked at the pad and pen with confusion before throwing their gazes up at the brown haired waitress.

"May I have your autograph?" she repeated, a bt braver this time.

Winry's blue eyes widen in shock, Al let out a small surprised squeak, Edward's jaw dropped, almost turning pale white, and Orihime's gray orbs blinked in confusion.

A small, polite smile spread out across lips. "Sure," she beamed. She gingerly took the notepad and pen. She quickly wrote her signature very neatly before heading it back to the waitress.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the brown haired waitress praised, extremely happy, heading back over to her friends with a large smile on her face.

No later, they were bombarded by a group of waitresses. Orihime was soon swapped with questions after questions.

"You are so cute!"

"You're hair is so long and gorgeous! What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Oh, I wish I had your figure! What's your secret?"

Edward slightly deflated in his seat. "But I… I thought… I thought…," he mumbled, incoherently to himself, a cloud of disappointment washing over him. All this time he thought _he_ was the popular one. Thought people finally recognized his genius and heroic deeds as the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Hero of the People.

"There, there, brother…" Alphonse rubbed his back, sympathetically.

"They call you the 'Princess of Central', right?"

"Wha?" Orihime gasped out, puzzled. They call her that? Since when?

"No, I think it was 'The Flower Princess'," another waitress interjected.

At Orihime's dumbfounded stare, they elaborated. "You don't know? You are the only most beautiful woman in the country!"

"What's your secret? How did you get be so beautiful?"

"Are those three your lackeys?"

"Lackeys?!" Edward nearly exploded. He was not someone's servant!

He had just about enough of this! He slapped the money on the table, and grabbed Orihime's wrist. "Sorry, ladies," he said, bitingly and greatly annoyed. "But _Orihime's_ got to go."

"But, Eddie, I haven't finished eating," Orihime protested as she pulled away from the crowd. The ladies sighed, dejectedly as they all left, leaving their unfinished meals and a pad of money on the table.

"Okay, Orihime…" Ed let go of her wrist when they were a few feet away from the cafe. "What was all that about?"

The healer's brow scrunched up in confusion. "I don't know," she replied, honestly.

"Oh, stop it, Ed," Winry interfined at the poor girl's defense. "You're just jealous that Orihime's more popular than you."

The blond alchemist sputtered, face turning slightly red in anger and embarrassment. Jealous? It was true his ego deflated when he horrifically found out he was not the popular one, but Orihime was. But he was not jealous! "I was _not_ jealous!" he yelled, heatedly. "I just...finally thought I got the recognition I deserved," he mumbled to himself, but everyone heard him.

The blonde mechanic sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Typical Edward."

"Do you still want to see the horses, Orihime?" Alphonse asked, turning his gaze towards the auburn haired healer.

"Yes!" she replied, eagerly.

* * *

 _Where am I? It's so dark and cold._

 _She was completely still and immobile. She could feel the rough yet delicate patches beneath her. The heat of the sun was unbearable. It scorched her entire being. But rarely minded how hot the sun's rays are anymore. After all, she had grown quite used to it._

 _She could hear the pitter patter of feet as they moved along the grassfield. There were voices, both female. They seemed to chatting happily to each other, laughing, and cracking jokes._

" _Hey! Is that candy?"_

 _One of them must have noticed her. She felt herself being picked up. She could feel the warmth of the person's fingers._

" _Ew! What are you doing? Don't eat candy off the floor! You don't know where it's been!"_

" _Tch, I wasn't going to eat it!"_

 _She felt herself being tossed. The wind blowing harshly against her. The breeze felt like it was cutting against her skin._

 _She hit something rather hard and it had a hard, sturdy surface. Most likely a tree._

 _Days and days passed. And soon days turned into weeks._

 _Just sitting here, all alone, unable to move._

 _A very powerful gust of wind blew and she found herself toppling over, rolling downward. She must've been on top of a hill. She kept rolling and rolling and rolling. It was neverending cycle. She wondered when she would stop._

 _She soon found her answer as she tumbled over a cliffside and let gravity take control. The loud splashing of water was heard. She could feel the wetness of it brushing up against her skin._

 _She fell into a river. And by the roaring sound of rushing water, it was very strong current. Maybe it was heading somewhere. She could hear the thundering clash of the water as they pounded away against a hard surface. Must be rocks, large boulders._

 _Another sound caught her ears, the sound was the sharp, booming sound of a waterfall, and she was going over. Most people would in a panic now, but not her. She stopped caring a long time ago. There was no point. It was all wasted effort._

 _Questions like… 'Where am I?', 'How did I get here?' or 'What's going to happen to me?' stopped applying to her._

 _She wondered if she was ever going to be awakened from this nightmare._

 _The glass inside her was beginning to crack._

 _The cycle repeats once more._

 _Let the world around take her anywhere where it sees fit._

 _The smell of trash waft against her. Not that she minded. What was the point?_

 _The sound of glass falling hit her ears._

 _Years have passed._

 _Is she still alive?_

 _Or was this a dream?_

 _The sound of barking filled her ears. She was tipped over. The wetness of tongue poked at her before spitting her out on the ground._

 _The glass breaks._

 _Decades passed._

 _How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long?_

 _The sounds of feet filled her ears. And there was a lot of them. She was in city. Passerbyers walked by her unaware of her existence. The raindrops hit her._

 _She wished… She wished someone would just kill her already. One accidental step… That's all that's needed to put an end to her tormented misery._

 _The glass shatters._

 _Time becomes irrelevant._

 _She felt herself being picked up._

" _Ah, what do we have here?"_

 _A voice… It was female._

 _She felt the woman picked her up and rolled her around in her hands._

" _I never thought I'll see another one of_ these _here," the female said, intrigued. "I thought I was the only one."_

 _There was darkness. Everything suddenly went blank._

 _Was this it? Was she finally dead?_

" _You can open your eyes, you know?"_

 _Eyes? She did just that, fluttering the optical nerves open. The harsh brightness of the sun caused her to squint. Someone was standing in front of her. Her new vision was blurry, so she could only make out the outline of the person. And it was definitely a woman._

 _Once her vision finally cleared, she could completely make out the woman's features. She had reddish-brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes._

 _She smiled at her in a crooked way. Eyes as sharp as predator, yet so kind._

" _Glad to see your functioning."_

 _The girl felt something of hers move, and it was her...arm? She looked down inspect herself to see that she had arms, legs, and a torso. She felt her head and her face. She frantically pulled the locks of black hair that cascaded down her back._

 _She was in a body!_

 _She was in a human body!_

 _A body of her own!_

 _She stared at the woman, wide eyed, extremely shocked, bewildered, and flabbergasted, her mind unable to comprehend her new reality._

" _Is this a dream?"_

* * *

Kyuko stared blankly ahead at the children playing soccer with Ritsuko.

They were at a small, remote village. No reason really. They needed a place to stay and sleep is all.

"You know, it amazes me that someone as battle hungry as Ritsuko has a soft spot for children."

Kyuko's gaze drifted towards Morgan who was approaching her.

"Ritsuko gets along with kids, hoping they were grow up to become powerful enough to fight her," Kyuko replied, simply as if commenting on the weather.

Morgan tsked. "Just like her." He stared at Kyuko through his peripheral vision while watching Ritsuko play and coach the kids.

"So, when do we leave for Central?"

* * *

"This is great!"

Orihime held tightly on to the horse's reins as he trotted around. The horse had a silky, brown skin and a smooth mane.

She had ridden a horse once. It was back in grade school. She and her brother went to visit a ranch. The couple was nice, letting her ride their horses.

She waved, happily over to Ed and the others when she past by them. Ed didn't want to ride a horse, Al couldn't because of obvious reasons, and Winry tried to, but fell a few times, which explains the small bruises on her arms.

"I can't believe they let Orihime ride their horses without so much as a complaint," Edward drawled as he watch the ginger haired girl whip the reins a little, making the horse gallop.

"The town has been little strange," Alphonse added. "I mean, everyone keeps staring at us, at Orihime."

"Yeah, the number people coming to her, asking for autographs was astonishing." Winry let out a blissful sigh. "I wish people come up to me autograph their automail."

Ed rolled his eyes. Something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. It was just a stupid magazine sitting by the corner of some store. People were in line, waiting their turn to fetch it. Magazines weren't really of any interest of him.

Well, he _would_ have ignored it, if his golden eyes didn't catch a familiar looking auburn hair on the cover.

A frowned started to etch across his face.

The girl's lightly paled skin came into view.

His lips turned into a displeased scowl.

He was meet with striking, gray eyes.

Oh, hell no!

"The fuck?!" he knew his sudden outburst startled Alphonse and Winry, but he didn't care. Edward was crossed between feeling extremely shocked and flustered, or getting ready to explode in a fit undying rage and curses.

He furiously marched up to the magazine stand to get a closer look.

Al and Winry watch Ed storm off in angry huff for some strange reason.

"What's the matter with him?" Winry asked.

Al shook his helmet head. "Beats me."

Soon their answer came as Ed held up a magazine, and started spitting out an array of colorful curses that would make even a sailor blush.

Edward came marching back with a vengeance, his entire face a deep red, his eyes bloodshot. He looked like a spawn from hell.

"Uh, brother," Al nervously went in to calm his raging older brother. "What's wrong?"

It took every ounce of his willpower for Ed not to scream and go into a frenzy of curses. "Oh, I know the reason why our little _princess_ is so popular," he hissed out in a sarcastic way.

"What are you-?" Winry was cut off a magazine was shoved in her face. She let out a grunt of annoyance before snatching away from the offending hands. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the cover then she let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Wait!" Her hands begin to tremble. "Is this...Orihime?!" she burst out in a astonishment. "When did Orihime become a model?!"

"What? Let me see…" Alphonse took the magazine from Winry's hands. "Wow! It is her!" he gasped out in surprise.

The three of them was staring at a picture of Orihime donning a bright yellow dress with straps that wrapped around her neck and left her shoulders bare. There was a small diamond shaped cleavage window and the dress hugged her in all the right places, showing off her generous curves. Her hands were clasped behind herself and she was smiling, brightly.

Al flipped through the magazine. There were pictures of different models wearing elegant or expressive looking outfits. But most of the pages consisted of Orihime!

"You know, Orihime does look very pretty," Al commented, getting over his initial shock.

"She really is cute in those dresses," Winry added, smiling. "Maybe she should take a permanent job in modeling. And even introduce me as well!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Edward angrily shouted out, rapidly, snatching the magazine from Al's hands and viciously ripped it to shreds. "No perverted guy is going to be looking at Orihime like that! The hell is she thinking? Doing something so...provocative!"

The blonde mechanic raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Provocative? She was just modeling, Ed."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit, brother?" Al questioned, confusingly, wondering what was the big deal. If Orihime wanted to model, then let her model. They don't run her life.

"I am _not_ overreacting, Al!" the blond alchemist bit back, furiously. "I am being perfectly reasonable! I mean, this going to attract a lot of attention, _especially from other guys_!"

Ah, ha! Winry's lips spread out into a sly smile. "Oh!" she drawled out in a sickening sweet and mischievous voice. "This isn't about Orihime modeling. This about her receiving attention from men, attention _you_ don't like."

The giant suit of armor knew what his childhood friend was insinuating. His big brother… Ed was...jealous! Jealous of the possibility of guys looking at her in _that_ way!

"Brother… You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?" Al asked, joining in the teasing.

Edward sputtered, his face turning a dusty shade of pink as he became flustered. "J-j-jealous?!" His golden eyes comically widened in disbelief at being accused of such a ridiculous notion.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Edward practically jumped ten feet of in the air, Orihime's unexpected voice startling him.

"Oh, nothing, Orihime," Winry replied, nonchalantly.

Al let out an innocent whistle.

Auburn eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why is Eddie's face red?"

"That's just Ed being his usual spazzy self," the blonde mechanic laughed.

Ed decided to ignore that comment, and was determined to confront a certain _someone_ about their little side _project_.

"Orihime," Ed started, crossing his arms and shooting her a scolding glare. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

Orihime ducked her head away, nervously, knowing that, for some strange reason, she was in trouble. But she couldn't understand why. "I-I don't think so…"

Edward frowned, letting his displeasure be known, tapping his finger against his arm quite irritably. "You don't, do you?"

She shook her head, somberly.

He let out an angry breath. "Well, I know about your little side project."

"What side project?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, you know…" he drawled out, dramatically. "The one who you're parading around in a bunch of fancy dresses, modeling for raving animals!"

Gray eyes widened and she let out a small grasp. "H-how did you…?"

"Find out? There's a fucking fashion magazine stand over there with you on the fucking cover!" he yelled, furiously. "Do you want to tell me when you started modeling?"

Orihime's cheeks turned dark pink, feeling extremely embarrassed that they found out about _that_. "I-it was only one time thing. Someone came up to me and asked be a model because the model that was supposed to come broke her leg, and they were running out of time for a replacement. I couldn't have said 'no'."

"Yes, you could have!" Edward retorted, heatedly.

The ginger haired girl pouted, sadly. "Eddie, that's mean. And besides, you said not to get any trouble."

"That doesn't mean you should let strangers drag you to who knows where doing who knows what! I can't believe…! Urgh!" He let out an angry yell.

"Eddie, you are being a big, fat meanie," she pouted.

Ed glared at her, then spun around on his heels. "I'll fix this, dammit!"

Orihime, Alphonse, and Winry all watched in puzzlement as Edward stomped away. He cut through the line of angrily shouting men and women, and grabbed every stack of Central Times fashion magazine he could find. He practically slammed it down on on the cashier's counter. He shoved the cash into the cashier's startled face, and angrily left the store. With a clap of his hands, he used alchemy to turn all the magazines into shreds, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Doesn't he realize the store could just buy more magazines with money he gave them?" Al asked in amusement. It was fun watching his older brother becoming flustered and overreacting in exaggerated ways.

"Let him have his moment, Al," Winry said, equally entertained.

Blue eyes glanced over to a worried Orihime. A sly smile graced her lips. She know figured out that Ed's got a crush on her, though, he's too in denial to admit.

The blonde mechanic let out a slightly saddened sigh. But Edward doesn't know that Orihime is in love with someone else. And that person Orihime loves may or may not be in love with another girl.

The gears in her head starting spinning. She wondered if Orihime could fall in love with Edward, would that save her from a potential heartbreak if this 'Ichigo' guy doesn't love her back? The ginger haired girl seemed clearly devoted to him and him alone. Would it be even be right to set Edward and Orihime up?

Only time will tell… Only time will tell.

A love triangle was beginning to form.

* * *

"Eria!"

A woman with long, black hair tied into a ponytail and warm, chocolate brown eyes tilted her head to face the little girl racing towards her. She wore a simple blue dress and black shows. Her skin was a smooth, sun kissed color.

"What are you doing, Eria?" a little girl asked her.

Eria smiled, slightly at the child. "I'm just enjoying the view, Kia."

There was a wide open grassfield filled with blooming flowers of different colors. There was a gentle breeze, swaying the grass and Eria's hair.

"Wow! They are so pretty!" the girl giggled, racing off to play in the flowers.

Eria smiled, watching the carefree child play. Her brown eyes gazed up at the clear blue sky above. A dramatic wind her hair around as her eyes softened.

A single name escaped her lips, yearningly.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! At long last, another chapter of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist' is done! Hooray! After rereading the story, I decided to make this chapter a little lighthearted. I mean, the last five chapters consisted of Ed, Al, Orihime, and Winry fighting for their lives against the mod souls and almost losing, and then Orihime gets trapped in a dreamworld. I say, let them have a small break.**

 **Haha! Ed, Al, and Winry found out about Orihime modeling! Al and Winry seemed okay with it, but Ed was spazzing out to the ninth degree. Man, writing spazzy Edward is also so entertaining, cute, funny, and amusing.**

 **How did you like one of the mod soul's past? Was it alright? I'll let you take a guess and who's past you just witnessed.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, that song in the beginning… Well, it's original. Yep! I totally made it up on the spot. It's amateurish, I know. I'm not a musician or anything. I just thought a nice, heartfelt song based on Orihime's 'five lives, one love' confession would be nice to write about. I would super happy if someone were to** _ **actually**_ **make a real song out of it! How great would that be? Take my amater work and make it into something professional and beautiful! As long as I get credit for it, of course. No copywriting.**

 **Well, anyway, leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	31. A Princess's Doppelganger

**(Here's chapter thirty one of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'. I don't know if I said it before, but this fanfic now has its own TV Tropes page! Hooray! And thanks to everyone who remained** _ **loyal**_ **to this story! Really appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Guest (Alaora): Thanks for the encouragement! Now, it didn't bother me at all. It only proved the person has _very_ little understanding of Orihime's character. Like all the things that Orihime got in trouble for, she managed to get out of by herself. Shows they were hardly paying any attention and only nitpicking flaws like a true hater. And I did have a little 'chat' with them to see why they hate Orihime so much. And they things they said was so stupid, it was laughable. They hated her because she used to live in an abusive home and she's a pacifist. I'm not going to say anything else. Just let you sink that in. But it does get me worrying if people have the same mindset as they do. Like, just because Orihime's the main character, do they immediately assume that this is a crappy story? Give Orihime a chance is what I'd say! Though, don't go reading it if you are just an Orihime hater. If you are just going to bash her, then just leave.**

 **Guest (tidal): Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the Edward/Orihime moments. They are very fun to write! Not that I wasn't sorry for Ed, but now you made me feel even more sorry for him. Edward just can _not_ compete with Ichigo. Ed is kind of good looking, but Ichigo is just hotter and stronger. Edward, it's hard for me to say this, but Ichigo would kick your ass. And hope people start writing more crossovers with Orihime as the star. It'll be fun to read!**

 **Guest (Urgh): Thanks for the review! I think saying Kagome is a realistic school girl character is over stretching it. She's more of a wish fulfillment than anything else. I mean, nothing changes about her from beginning to end. She's the same entitled, spoiled brat from beginning to end. And she's more of a bitch than she lets on. But Kagome wasn't the only reason I quit being a fan of Inuyasha. There were other flaws in it, too. Like the subtle hints of racism the gang seem to possess. It's subtle, but it's there. Honestly, the only reason I go back to Inuyasha, if ever, is only for nostalgia because it was one of the first anime I watched, next to Pokemon and Naruto. And I do love all the openings. And I do mean _all of them_!)**

* * *

A Princess's Doppelganger

"I'm not sick!"

Orihime denied, although, she wasn't really convincing with her face all red, puffy, and flushed. She was sweating and she felt tired and nauseated. Not to mention her throat felt sore and stomach was constantly doing flip flops.

"Orihime, you are sick," Edward spoke for the upteenth time that day, feeling exhausted trying to convince the stubborn girl. He held her steady when she began to wobble. "This is what you get for playing in the rain," he chastised her.

"Maybe we should stop by somewhere to let Orihime rest. She doesn't look so good," Alphonse suggested, worriedly.

"But where, Al?" Winry asked, watching her female friend dizzily walk as if she had two left feet.

"There should be a town not that far away. Just a few more minutes of walking," Al answered.

"Good!" Ed pulled Orihime along before she tripped over herself.

Unfortunately, that quick motion jostled her stomach in uncomfortable ways.

"Eddie… I don't feel so good…," she hoarse out, weakly

"What?" Ed immediately paled at the ginger haired healer's blue face. "W-wait!" he shouted, frantically. "Stop! Turn the other way!"

The next moment, the sickening sound of puking could be heard.

Ed's horrified scream followed afterwards.

* * *

Winry dipped a folded cloth into a bucket of cold water. Once soaked, it took out and wrung it and placed upon the Orihime's burning forehead.

The four rent of a small house in the town they came upon. The couple that offered it to them said that it was haunted. They said that anyone that goes inside mysteriously disappears. They warned them not to go near the tiny house, but Ed wouldn't be into all the superstitious ghost tale.

"You are really burning, Orihime," Winry spoke, feeling the auburn haired girl's sweaty face.

"I'm sorry," Orihime whispered, tiredly. She felt horrible. She was slowing everyone down.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde mechanic reassured her. "You just rest and focus on getting better."

"Maybe we should buy some medicine to help reduce Orihime's fever," Alphonse suggested, sitting in the corner of the room.

Edward was busy hanging up his red coat to dry after certain _someone_ vomited all over it. Ed wanted to stay mad at her, he really did, but seeing Orihime's pitiful form, he just couldn't. And the occasional fits of cough didn't help matters either.

"Yeah, me and you should run to the store, Al," Ed said, standing up. "There should be some cough medicine we could buy."

"Good idea!" Al stood up as well.

"Eddie…" They all turned to face the sicken Orihime. Her gray eyes were droopy as if she was going to fall asleep any minute. "If you are going to the store, may I make a request?"she asked, weakly.

Edward smiled, softly. "What is it?"

"Can I…? Can I have some cheese?"

They all raised a confused brow at that odd request, Al, in a figurative case though.

"Cheese? Why?" the blond alchemist was the one to question.

"Be-because I like cheese. Lots of cheese sticks."

"We will buy you all the cheese you want, Orihime," Al chuckled.

Orihime smiled. She made an 'oh' sound as she remembered something.

"Oh, and strawberries, too!"

"Strawberries?" Winry questioned, inquisitively.

The ginger haired girl giggled, cutely, hiding her shy, reddened face half way under the blanket. "Strawberries…" She cut herself off by yawning. She was really tired. She just wanted to sleep. "Strawberries… They remind me...of... _him_."

Soon the sound of soft snoring could be heard as Orihime fell asleep.

"Of who?" the suit of armor asked, puzzled.

Winry let out a sheepish laugh as she shrugged her shoulders. "Go to the store, you two!" She practically threw them out the door, much to their bewilderment.

* * *

The Elric brothers walked on a small dirt path towards the grocery store. They managed to get directions to the nearest store by a helpful civilian.

Although, Edward's mind was preoccupied with other things.

" _Strawberries… They remind me...of..._ him _."_

The blond alchemist's lips curled downward as he tried to ignore the burning pit in his stomach. Strawberries reminded her of who? The first thought that came to mind that maybe she had a boyfriend or something. She did say 'him', meaning it had to be a boy.

Orihime already told him of her brother who died a several years ago. And if she was talking about him, she wouldn't have been so happy. After all, who smiles and laughs at thought of a deceased loved one? Ed thought that maybe she meant her friends back home, but then why did she subtly signal out this one specific person?

His frown deepened. For some reason, the thought Orihime...liking...someone else...left a bad taste in his mouth. There was a pit of fire burning in the bottom of his stomach and his mood became extremely foul. He really wanted to know who Orihime was talking about. And that dreamy expression on her face just made him want to punch him. Perhaps getting out of that small house was good for him.

Ed was internally confused and conflicted by his own thoughts. Even if Orihime does like someone else, why does he care so much? It could be because Orihime is a really close friend of his, just like Winry. They've been through a lot together, after all. He just wanted someone who would treat her right. There are a lot bastards in the world.

However… The image of Orihime...with someone else really upsets Edward for some reason he can't fathom. She did promise to stay by his and Al's side until they get their bodies back. He hoped she wasn't thinking about breaking that promise.

"Brother?"

Al's worried voice snapped Ed out of his raving thoughts.

"Is something wrong, brother?" his younger brother asked, concerned. "We're at the store."

Ed's golden eyes widened slightly as he stared at the store's doors standing in front. Was he so loss in thought that he didn't notice it?

"What's the matter, brother? You seemed...distracted."

The elder Elric brother let out a puff of air to calm himself down. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing, Al," he replied, casual. "C'mon, let's go buy some medicine for Orihime."

Just then, the doors opened and out walked a girl with long, black hair, carrying a bag of groceries. Edward's eyes widened tremendously in astonishment. It was only a quick glance, but a caught a glimpse of the girl's face. Her face…! Her face looked awfully uncanny to…! But there was no way! It was impossible!

He tried to lean his head in to get a better look at the girl, but, unfortunately, he couldn't because her back was turned to him. He watched her as she disappeared down the dirt road, his heart racing with panicked alarm and shock.

Her face…! It looked exactly like Orihime's!

* * *

Eria was carrying bags of groceries for dinner tonight. She felt slightly disturbed and she knew the reason. She felt a presence that was hers, yet not hers at the same time.

"Ah! Eria!"

"Huh?" the darked haired girl hummed as she turned her curious gaze towards a middle aged lady. "How are you doing, Ms. Heathers?" she smiled, kindly, greeting the woman. "How is your leg?"

"It's great!" the woman replied, happily. She flicked her out to emphasize her point. "Thanks to your alchemy, I could start working again!"

The lady's lips then set into a grim line. "I heard that some travelers were staying in _that_ place," she told Eria, face scrunched up in fear and eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I just hope they know what they are getting into." The woman walked away, disappearing down the street.

Eria knew what Ms. Heathers was talking about when she meant ' _that place_ '. She was referring to the small house that was previously the hunting ground of a Hollow. Though, she has long since exterminated it, it left a sense of terrifying fear in the townsfolk as it took quite a handful of lives before its death. And since they couldn't see or sense a Hollow's presence, they still believed the place to be haunted, and avoid it like the plague.

The black haired girl's mind drifted off to the new information she received about a group of travelers staying there. Normally, she would keep her nose out of stuff like that. She wasn't interested in who came and went out of this town as it was not any of her business. However, this particular group of travelers caught her interest because she could faintly feel a spirit energy similar to hers in the midst of them.

She would investigate once all her work is done.

* * *

Edward was strodding back to the hut alongside his younger brother, Alphonse. There were bags of groceries and some medicine for Orihime in each of the brothers' arms.

His brother was trying to make idle conversations with him, however, Ed's mind to preoccupied. Ever since he got a glance of that _girl_ , he couldn't get his mind off of her. She just looked _so_ much like Orihime that it was uncanny. To her heart shaped face and long, slightly wavy hair to her curvaceous figure, not that he pays any attention to that...her body shape, and long legs. The only difference between that girl and Orihime was that her hair was black and was tied into a high ponytail, she had brown, slightly smaller eyes, and her skin was a sun kissed tan color compared to Orihime's silky, smooth, fair skin.

She didn't just look like Orihime, she seemed like an exact replica of her down the last detail, albeit a few minor changes! He honestly would have presumed she was Orihime's twin sister, if Orihime didn't relay the fact that she only had an older brother.

"Brother…! Brother!"

Al's voice snapped Ed out of his disconcerted musings. He gazed landed over to his armored brother.

"Brother, what's wrong? You seemed distracted ever since we went inside the store?" Alphonse asked, concerned.

The elder Elric shook his head, trying to take his made off Orihime's lookalike. "It's nothing, Al," he said, dismissively. "Are you sure we got everything?"

"Yep!" Al replied, cheerfully. "Got the medicine for Orihime's fever and some soup."

Ed threw a questionable glance. "Soup?"

"Yeah. I thought it would help Orihime. Mom used to make soup for us whenever one of us gotten sick."

Edward nodded, a sense of nostalgia flooding through him. Sweet memories of his mother feeding him soup while he was sick in bed flashed before him. Ah, he missed those days.

"Brother, I think it's nice we're doing this for Orihime," Alphonse spoke, his tone holding a sense of beholden.

A yellow brow rose n curiosity. "Why's that?"

"Well… She's always been looking after me and you, brother. It just...feels...nice, satisfying, encouraging and comforting that we could look after her for once," Al finished, rather sheepishly shy.

Edward agreed with his little brother. It was nice to return the favor for Orihime's kindness for once.

(FLASHBACK)

" _Damn, bastard!" Edward cursed as he dodged another spikes of rocks thrown at him._

 _As per usual, Edward and Alphonse were committing one of their customary civic duties of recapturing a dangerous alchemist escapee._

" _Crap!" Ed scrambled out of the way to dodge another one of the criminal's vicious attacks. The spears of rock managed to graze his human arm causing him to hiss in pain._

 _Alphonse came from behind and punched the alchemist's so hard, he crashed into a nearby wall, knocking him out._

" _Does your arm hurt, brother?" Al asked, concerned, glancing at his older brother's wounded arm._

" _No, it's alright," Ed replied. "It's only a graze."_

 _The Elric brothers entered their coed hotel room, only surprised to see Orihime was up. They were pretty sure she was fast asleep when they left. And besides, it was late. What was she doing being up this late?_

" _Hello, Edward, Alphonse," she greeted them, yawning afterwards._

" _Orihime? What are you doing up so late?" Al questioned, curiously._

 _The ginger haired girl seemed slightly caught off guard by Al's innocent question._

" _Oh, I was just getting a late night snack," Orihime answered with a flushed face. "I woke up because I was hungry." She seemed to take notice of Ed's injured arm as her gray eyes went wide with concern. "Oh, Edward…! You're hurt!"_

 _Golden eyes gazed at his arm as he lifted it up, then hid it behind his back. "It's just a cut, Orihime," he reassured, putting on his usual tough guy act. "I'm fine."_

 _Orihime's lips pursed into a pout. She gently took his arm in her hands as she began healing him. "You don't need to act tough in front me, Edward," she asserted with soft, determined eyes. "I'm always here for you. The both of you." She smiled, brightly at the brothers._

" _Yeah…," Alphonse nodded in gratitude._

 _Ed's golden eyes lowered a bit in appreciation, a light pink blush on his face. "Thanks, Orihime."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Edward smiled fondly at the memory. Without them realizing it, Orihime had always been looking after them. Even the most simplest of ways.

"You're right, Al," he agreed with his younger brother. "It would be nice to return the favor."

* * *

Winry turned her attention towards the door when she heard it open with the squeaky noise it made. She raced down the hall to be greeted with Ed and Al.

"Welcome back, guys," she greeted them with a smile. "You brought the medicine?"

"Yeah," Alphonse answered, digging into the bag to take the medicine. "How's Orihime? Is she feeling better?"

Blue eyes lowered, somewhat sadly and with worry. "Her fever's getting worse. And she's started coughing now. I-I think she might have the flu."

Edward expression turned into one of slight fear and anxiety. He swiftly set the groceries down on the kitchen counter and raced towards the bedroom where Orihime was.

There she was, laying in bed with her face flushed a deep red. She was covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily. Her skin was slightly paler than usual and she looked sickly. There was recently damped rag on her forehead to help cool her down and bring down her fever.

When she heard him enter, the auburn haired girl turned her gaze towards him. He could tell how weak she felt the way her gray eyes was droopy. "You're back!" she hoarse out, weakly with a small smile, obviously her throat was sore.

Edward frowned, a slight look of pain sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to show it, but he was panicking on the inside. His mother died because of an illness! And Orihime looked just as sickly, weak, and frail as she did weeks before her death.

Sensing Ed's saddened and fretfully worried gaze, Orihime pressed her lips together in a thin line, her brows furrow. Whether she was pouting or not was hard to tell by how weak and frail she looked.

"I'm going to be fine, Eddie."

Edward kneeled down beside her bedside. "How are you feeling, Orihime?"

"I'm doing good. It's just a little sickness. It would go away soon enough, then I'll be better than before!" Orihime proclaimed with her usual childlike energy and enthusiasm.

The blond alchemist chuckled softly. She must be okay, if she still has her usual vigor despite being sick in bed.

"Did you bring it?"

He blinked in confusion at the auburn haired girl's expectant face.

"Bring what?"

Her lips pursed together into a pout. "The cheese! I wanted the cheese!" she expressed with alarm and disappointment as if she were a kid being denied her favorite toy. "I wanted to eat it! I'm hungry!"

Edward grinned softly at Orihime's pouting face. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go get it."

"Don't forget the strawberries, too!" she called out to him as he opened the door.

"Aren't you demanding today?" Ed threw back, teasingly. He watched in amusement as Orihime's flushed even redder due to embarrassment. He left with a small laugh before to could offer a retort.

Edward walked into the kitchen where he left the groceries. He saw Al pouring something in a pot and Winry cutting veggies. "What are you guys making?"

"We're making the soup for Orihime," Alphonse replied, cheerfully.

"Ed, give Orihime her medicine," Winry demanded, still chopping up vegetables.

The blond alchemist rolled his eyes, but complied with request, nonetheless, knowing that if he didn't, he'd be met with a wrench to the face. He grabbed the medicine that was sitting on the counter as well as grabbing the pack of cheese and strawberries Orihime requested. Mindful to take a spoon and a plate with him, he strolled back into the bedroom.

"I got the cheese and strawberries!" Edward announced, somewhat dramatically.

Orihime giggled with glee.

"But first, you have to take your medicine."

Then she frowned.

"I don't want to," she whined.

Ed sighed. "Don't be like that." He poured a spoonful of the medicine onto the, well, spoon. He held close to her lips. But one stubborn Orihime refuses to open her mouth.

"I don't want it!" she cried, miserably.

Ed tried once again to pry her mouth open with the spoon, but Orihime was being extremely obstinate. How defiant could a sick person be?

"If you don't drink your medicine, Orihime, then no cheese or strawberries for you," Edward threatened.

The auburn haired healer let out a small gasp, her gray eyes wide with shock. Without hesitation, she immediately popped open her mouth, letting the blond alchemist feed her the medicine. Her nose promptly crinkled in disgust at the bitter taste of it.

Edward smirked, triumphantly. "Now, was that so hard?"

The ginger haired pouted then eyed the cheese and strawberries. "Can I have the cheese and strawberries now?"

"Yeah, sure." Ed opened some of the packs of cheese and gathered a few strawberries and poured them onto a plate. Before he handed it over to Orihime's eagerly waiting hands, a thought came to him.

"But first, why did you want the strawberries so bad?" he asked, curiously.

"Eh?" was Orihime's confused response.

"You said they reminded you of someone," Ed elaborated. "Who?" He didn't know why he was so obsessed with this one question. He just was. And when Edward becomes obsessed with something, he wants answers to gratify his curiosity.

Okay, now Orihime's blushing face made him frown. He didn't like that. He didn't like the expression she had on her face. The dreamy look in her gray eyes, the increased redness of her cheeks that was not due to the fever, and the her lips formed into a small yet genuine smile as if she was thinking of something desirability happy.

He frowned even more. _He definitely did not like that look, that captivated, entranced and enraptured expression on her facial features_! Ed could feel something strange in the pit of his stomach. Some sort of burning, bubbly sensation. It made his stomach curl up and he felt slightly nauseated.

Ed watched as the ginger haired girl pulled the blanket up, shyly hiding half of her face. "D-do I have to?" she asked, completely flustered.

"Yes," Edward pressed on, his lips formed into a thin line, his golden eyes holding an odd determination in them. He knew if Orihime wasn't sick, she would never tell him. He hoped that she was delirious enough to accidentally spill the beans.

Orihime squirmed even more becoming more bashful. Her face pressed together, deep in thought, the blush not going away. It was as if she contemplating whether or not the strawberries were worth talking about Ichigo.

"Okay, I'll tell you." They were absolutely. She wanted those strawberries! She liked them. They reminded her of Ichigo. She loves Ichigo! "But don't laugh!"

Ed remained still, his body itching with anticipation as he waited for her to explain.

She repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, her face a deep red, not knowing when to start. "It…," she finally started. "Strawberries remind me of a guy I like."

The blond alchemist scowl deepened, the corner of his lip twitching in irritation as the burning sensation in his stomach intensified. There is a guy Orihime likes?! Who the hell is the bastard?!

Orihime seemed to not noticing Edward's fuming displeasure and aggravation as she innocently continued on. "He's tall…"

An eye twitch. _"Of course he is."_

"...And handsome and he's got the cutest scowls," she spoke, giggling like a little schoolgirl. Her gray eyes lit up with fascination, admiration, and wonder. "He's got orange hair! And he's really nice and kind. He may act mean and tough, but he has a really kind heart. He's strong, too! I mean, super strong! And he protects and defends the weak and innocent."

Edward couldn't help but to get the sense of deja vu. He heard these words before. He remembered Orihime talking about someone similar to the person she's describing just months ago. However, he was hardly paying any attention to the conversation. Dammit! He wished he had. He could almost grasp the name of the person. He seethed, _the_ _guy she likes_ , but it was just out of reach.

"What's _his_ name?" Edward breathed out, trying to keep his irritation at bay. It better not be someone who they've met while traveling, or someone's ass is going to get kicked!

The ginger haired girl bashfully hid herself behind her blanket. "No!" she refused, cutely pouting. Her voice was muffled by the blanket. "I'm not telling! I told you too much!" She shyly peeked her head out. "Can I have my cheese and strawberries now?" she asked. She was almost like a child waiting for dessert.

Knowing that he had interrogated her enough, Edward complied with wishes, a tight smile on his face. "Sure. Here." He handed the plate over to her. She cried out in joy as she meticulously became devouring the food with a dreamy expression. That expression made Ed sick to his stomach for some unknown reason.

"You know what? I'm going to get you a doctor." Ed knew that was partly an excuse to get out of the room without hurting Orihime's feelings. But the other part of it was one drive out of fear. What if Orihime's sickness was more than just a sickness? Just seeing her ill in bed, terribly reminded him of his mother. He didn't want Orihime dying of illness just like she did! Her illness could become worse over time, and wasn't taking any chances! He was going to get a doctor from this town and have them do a full diagnosis on her just to be on the safe side.

Just to be on the safe side.

* * *

Eria stepped out of a local cafe after eating her full. The desserts in that cafe were delicious as always. Her day had been spent grocery shopping, taking care of the sick and injured, Hollow hunting, and now she just had dinner. Still the strange spirit energy still bothered her. But it did not seem hostile, so she saved the investigating for tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to go home, read, then go to sleep.

This place was nice. The townspeople were friendly. She could stay here and live a peaceful life. All she had to do was protect the people from Hollow attacks and all is good. Though, her heart still yearned for a _certain_ man. With him here, living here would be even more fulfilling.

"Eria!"

The dark haired girl turned when she heard her name being called.

"Oh, Kia," she greeted the little girl. Her face contorted into one of fear when she noticed the panicky look on the small girl's face. "What's wrong?"

"Eria! You can heal anything, right?" Kia asked, urgently, a sense of desperation in her tone.

"Yeah, that's right." Eria tilted her head, wondering where this was going.

Kia earnestly tugged on her red sleeve of her blouse. "I need your help, Eria!"

Eria patiently followed Kia until she led her into the front yard of her home. Her brown eyes watched with curiosity as the brown haired as she scooped up a baby bird into her hands.

"See?" She held the injured bird out of for her to see. "I think this bird fell out of its nest, and injured itself. Please, help it," she pleaded on the verge of tears.

Eria smiled, gently at the little girl. "Sure. Just hold it out to me, and keep still."

Kia nodded her head, keeping her tiny hands out.

The black haired girl hovered her own hands above hers. An orange glow beginning to form. Kia watched in fascination as Eria began to work her magic. In just a few minutes, the baby bird began to move its injured wing, tweeting happily.

Kia smiled, brightly. "Thanks, Eria!" she shouted, happily. She skipped back over to the tree, being careful not to let the peeping baby bird fall out of her hands.

"Do you need help?" Eria asked.

"No," Kia replied. "I got it. I'm good at climbing trees!"

Slow and steadily, the little girl climbed up the tall tree, being mindful of where her feet touch. She leisurely crawled up the bark until she spotted the nest. Smiling, Kia gently placed the bird back in its home. She carefully slid back down off the tree.

"Thank you, Eria!" Kia thanked her, graciously.

Eria smiled, softly at the cheerful and happy girl. "Your welcome!"

"Hey." Both girls froze slightly when they heard a male's voice calling to them. "Are you Eria?"

Eria quickly regained her composure and faced the person who was calling her. To her surprise, it was the same young boy she almost bumped into at the store today. The blond hair and red coat was not hard to miss or forget.

However, the boy seemed to instantly freeze, his golden eyes widened in shock when he saw her face. Understandably, Eria tilted her head in confusion.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Edward, realizing that he had been caught staring like an idiot, coughed into his hands to contain himself. Could he be blamed for staring? At last time, he saw her, he only caught a glimpse of her facial features. But now that he got a _real good look_ at her, she _really_ did look like Orihime! The resemblance was uncanny! Not to mention, _she_ was the doctor he was looking for! And Orihime look alike with healing powers…couldn't be a coincidence.

But why…? Why does she have Orihime's face? Why does she resemble Orihime?

Ed, realizing that he's just been unresponsive to Eria's question, quickly answered her. "The people told me you were the doctor in this town," Ed said with an air of nonchalance.

"That's right," Eria replied, simply.

"Do you think you could check on a friend of mine? She's very sick."

"Hmm, I could see what I can do."

* * *

And there Edward was, escorting Eria back to the little house they were all staying at while Orihime recovers from her sickness. He couldn't help but to get an awkward and intrusive vibe from Eria. Could anyone blame him? Everytime he glances over to her, he sees Orihime's face. It...It was disturbing!

Although, Eria was much quieter than Orihime. She hasn't said single word since they've began their walk. Normally, Orihime would be talking up a storm, saying thoughts or interests she had on her mind. But Eria had been completely silent, not even sound. He could say it was kind of nerve wracking and eerily creepy.

Eria may have an uncanny resemblance to Orihime, but he could definitely tell that their personalities were different.

Edward opened the door to the small house, leading Eria inside. Not seeing Alphonse and Winry in the kitchen must mean that they've finished preparing the soup for Orihime, and they are in the bedroom with her.

He led her to Orihime's room. "She's in here," he announced as he opened the door. Indeed, Al and Winry were in the room as well. Al was reading a book and Winry was tinkering with her gear and mechanics. He glanced over to see Orihime asleep in bed.

"I'm back, Al, Winry."

His little brother and childhood friend and offered him a small greeting in return. Both Alphonse and Winry jaws dropped when they noticed the girl standing behind him. They did a quick double take between the black haired girl and the sleeping Orihime.

Ed immediately knew what the two were thinking by the astonished and dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Winry was the first to open her mouth. "Ed?" she asked, slowly. "Who is this?"

The blond alchemist stepped aside to allow the dark haired girl to step more into the room. "This is Eria," he introduced her. "I brought her to check up on Orihime since she's the local doctor in this town."

He drew his attention over Eria leading her to the auburn haired girl snoring soundly away. "This is Orihime, the girl I wanted you to do check on. She has a high fever, a sore throat, and she coughs sometimes. We're just worried if there's anything more than that."

Al realizing why the black haired girl was brought here, swiftly regain his composure. "Yes, could you check on our friend, please?"

"We would very much appreciate it," Winry added in.

Eria, on other hand, was in the standstill within herself. This was it, the same spirit energy she had been feeling all day. The same presence that was giving her a sense of anger and nostalgia. And now, she knew why.

It was because of this _girl_ in front of her. How could she be so stupid not to realize that? There was only person with the same spirit energy as her. Eria was _created_ from her, after all.

Eria balled her fists at her side, biting her bottom lip to keep her anger at bay. She wanted nothing more than to strangle this sick girl lying in bed.

She loathed her.

She _despised_ her.

 _Eria hated Orihime Inoue_!

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it! Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I expected, so I had to make it into a two parter. Orihime gets sick and Edward finds out that Orihime's got a crush on someone. Talk about an awkward moment. But I do find it funny and amusing that Ed won't let the subject drop. Orihime makes one slip up and Ed's on her case, sort of. Oh, Ed… You are cute when you're jealous. But now, the love triangle between Ichigo, Orihime, and Edward is beginning to take shape now that Ed's aware of Orihime's affections for him, though he doesn't know Ichigo's name quite yet.**

 **There's something that's been bothering me and I just want to say it now. There's people out there that say that's Edward is five foot four, even though he's** _ **short**_ **. Guys, do you not know how tall five feet, four inches is? That's pretty average, well, very** _ **slightly**_ **below average for a guy. But an average height for a girl. This is me saying that Edward** _ **is not**_ **five foot four. Maybe after the timeskip, but** _ **definitely**_ **not in the beginning of the anime. Ed is four foot ten at the beginning of the anime, but by the end of it, he's about five foot six or seven. So, he grows taller by seven or eight inches between the first episode of Brotherhood and the last. Almost a foot taller.** _ **Almost**_ **.**

 **I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I want to discuss something. I want to discuss the difference between envy and jealousy. This is for everyone who was like me and thought they meant literally the same thing, just different wording. That's not...entirely true. They are, technically, the same, but they do have minor difference. Envy is more general and it's an attack on your insecurities while jealous is more personal and it's the fear of losing something. For example, things like 'that guy did better than me on this report. And I thought I was the best,' that's an example of envy. While something like 'I don't like my girl staring at that other guy.' That's an example of jealousy. Though, jealous doesn't have just do with romance. It could be any type of relationship, platonic, familial, or romantic, as long as it's something personal to you and you fear losing it. So, for everyone confused between the difference between envy and jealousy, hope this helps. Although, I won't be differentiate them much myself. I'll write like I always write. This is just a small little trivia.**

 **Well, leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	32. Orihime's Lost Soul

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty two of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'! I am now completely back on this story, so expect a string of chapters to be posted. How fast? I don't know. But I'm back and all my concentration would be on this fanfic. No more hiatus. Enjoy!**

 **Hey, guys. I've just meant the most generic internet tough guys by the name 'God King Doom Marine 54'. Did you guys read his review? Oh, my god! I was laughing my ass off the entire time! Clearly the work of someone who's a miserable loner who uses a tough guy persona online to escape his harsh reality. Go check out his profile and see the crap he considers as 'good' stories. Made me laugh even harder! This is the same person who thinks 'My Immortal' is the** _ **best**_ **story ever written. For those who don't know what 'My Immortal', it's the infamous Harry Potter fanfiction full of bad grammar and spelling errors, and that's not getting to the worst of it! It was** _ **so**_ **bad that the almost every chapter started with the author complaining about bad reviews, then decided to drop the story altogether because they got tired from the millions of people saying how much the story sucked, some harsh, others trying to be sincerely honest about how much the fanfic is an eyesore to read.**

 **By the way, has anyone read 'Auburn Strands and Red Threads' by Juri. DP? You should really go check it out! I seriously thought the fanfic was discontinued or something when it wasn't update for** _ **years**_ **. When I saw a new chapter up, I flipped my shit! It's honestly one of the FEW stories in the Inuyasha fandom I look forward to! And it's also an Inuyasha/Bleach crossover, otherwise, I wouldn't be recommending it. And it's one of the** _ **few**_ **stories that** _ **doesn't**_ **star Kagome as the main character. Bonus points for that! Bonus points for already making it** _ **original**_ **. And… And it's an Inuyasha/Orihime pairing story. Like I said, as much as I** _ **love**_ **Ichigo/Orihime, it's nice to see Orihime paired up with other characters. Makes her feel like...she's more than just Ichigo's lover. That she could leave her options open. That she won't be one of those people who would stay single forever because the love of their life married another person.**

 **Haku Mai: Thanks for the review! No, the mod souls were not sent by Urahara. Their origins would be revealed soon enough. And about Eria... Well, I hope you would come to enjoy her character and her development as she would become part of the supporting cast.**

 **Xalor: Thanks for reviewing! I never said that Orihime is weak. I think she has the potential to become one of the most powerful characters in all of Bleach. I just said that she was a pacifist, meaning she does not like to fight. And since, she doesn't fight much, she won't be taking the spotlight from any of the FMA characters. That's what I meant.**

 **Guest (tidal): Thanks for your review! Oh, don't worry about it. It just made me feel for the guy. Made me feel conflicted. Just imaging the Ichigo/Orihime/Edward love triangle. I want to root for Ed, but I also _love_ Ichigo/Orihime. That kind of thing... I want to go 'don't give up, Ed', but at the same time go 'Ichigo, don't let Ed take your woman away'. You see what I mean? Absolutely, looks and character designs are all subjective. I just think Ichigo is hotter than Edward once you get past the first season and two of Bleach. About the canon timeline... Well, you would see how much it would effect it as time goes on. Can't say too much, or else I'll spoil it. This is a canon divergent story, after all. But I would say this... The next few chapters would be back on canon [for the most part] before diverging once again. That's all I'm going to say.)**

* * *

Orihime's Lost Soul

 _Broken._

 _Helplessness._

 _Hopelessness._

 _Despair._

 _Orihime could only stare blankly at Ichigo's corpse. Her emotion were going haywire. She made no sound, no movement. A single tear of anguish slid down her face._

 _Ichigo..._

 _This was all her fault. Why was she so weak? She had never felt as insignificant as she at this very moment. She wanted to become stronger. That was why she trained with Rukia in the Soul Society. She allowed herself to be kidnapped, so that she could protect Ichigo and her friends. It was all she was good for._

 _Ichigo._

 _Orihime felt like she was suffocating underwater. This had to be a dream. That hole in his chest wasn't real, right? At least, that was she tried_ desperately _to convince herself. Trying to escape this harsh, brutal reality._

 _Ichigo!_

 _Her body felt numb, devoid of any emotion or feeling. She was trapped in a sea of nothingness. She was frozen, unable to do anything. Not a sound came from her. The only thing moving were the crystal streams of broken tears gliding down the sides of her face._

 _This was all her fault!_

* * *

Eria glared at the sleeping auburn haired girl. The desire to strangle her right here, right now, was overwhelming. She could do it. While the girl's guard is down, while she is sick with illness, all she had to was wrap her hands around her neck until the last airs of her breaths ceased to exist.

It took the dark haired girl a split second to realize she wasn't alone. She became hyper aware of the few pairs of eyes staring at her, watching her every move. She could feel someone's eyes glaring daggers at the back of her head.

Eria proceeded to get to work. She cautiously checked Orihime's vital signs. She examined her pulse and her temperature.

"Your friend is fine," Eria concluded. "She just has the flu. As long as she takes her medicine, she should heal in about a day or two."

Everyone let out breaths of relief.

"That's a relief," Winry sighed out, happily.

"Thank you so much," Al bowed to the girl.

The dark haired girl waved them off, dismissively, proceeding to head out. She couldn't stand being in the same room as Orihime any longer.

She began formulating a plan, contemplating how to become 'whole' again. By analyzing the group of young teens, she immediately knew she had to find a way to separate the two boys. Especially, the blond haired one. He seems protective of her.

One or two days, huh?

That doesn't give Eria enough time prepare.

* * *

A once tense and rigid atmosphere gradually loosened up as the group of teens realized their ginger haired friend was okay. Her sickness wasn't anything serious. Just a common flu.

There room was filled with silence. Al decided to get up, lifting the bowl of water from the dresser by Orihime's bedside.

"I'm going to go change the water."

"I'm going to go make dinner." Winry was the next to leave, leaving Ed alone with a slumbering Orihime.

Edward watched the rise and fall of her chest, a sigh of content escaping him. Her face was flushed slightly due to her fever, but she still looked peaceful and angelic while she sleeps, no worries in the world. She was cute, he admitted. Realizing where is mind wandered, Ed's face reddened.

His golden eyes witnessed strands of Orihime's hair obscuring her face. He gently brushed away the stray strands with his flesh, gloved covered hand, noting how soft it was to his touch.

The slight, tender touch awoke Orihime from her slumber. Hazy, gray eyes glanced around until it landed on Edward's form.

Ed smiled at her, slightly. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better," Orihime replied, groggily. "Though, I am hungry," she laughed, sheepishly.

"Winry is making dinner now," Ed said, nodding his head towards the door.

The ginger haired girl beamed, gleefully, or as happily as a sick person. All of a sudden, she sat up abruptly from her previous position, her gray eyes narrowing.

The blond alchemist quirked an eyebrow at this odd and precipitous behavior. "What is it, Orihime?"

For a few moments, she didn't answer him, her mind too preoccupied somewhere else. She sworn she could feel it. She could feel the presence of a Hollow nearby. She had to stop it before it could harm someone!

The auburn haired girl swiftly slid her legs off the bed and threw her blanket off her, startling Edward.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ed yelled out to her.

Orihime placed a hand on the wall to keep herself steady, her body too dizzy to walk straight. Her forehead was dripping with sweat. "I...have to go outside," she heaved out in response, hopelessly reaching out for the door.

However, she was stopped when the blond alchemist grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere!" he ordered her, sternly. "You should be resting!"

She furrowed her brows with imploringly, gray eyes staring at him, pleadingly. "I have to go out there, Eddie!"

He stared at her, confusingly. She wasn't making a lot of sense. "Could you tell me why you have to go outside?"

She shook her head, the palm of her hand pressed against her forehead. "I just… I just...need to go out there!"

Ed frowned, his yellow eyebrows scrunching downward. He wondered if she was being serious or was she just delirious? He firmly grabbed her shoulder, effectively turning her around, gold meeting gray.

"Just tell me why? Why are you so fixated on going outside, Orihime? If there's something you need, I can get it for you," Ed offered.

Once again, Orihime shook her head, causing Ed to frown even more. She may not look like it, but once a person gets to know her, Orihime could be quite stubborn at times.

Tiredly, she placed her forehead upon his left shoulder. "Please! I just...have to!" Her voice was somewhat muffled by his shirt.

How could she explain to him that there's an invisible, white masked monster terrorizing oblivious people? Man, she really wished she wasn't sick! Doesn't matter! She has a duty to perform!

Determinedly, Orihime pulled away from Edward, trying to make it to the door, no matter her wobbly her legs got. Her unbalanced form caused her to brush her right leg up against the drawer. She let out a short yelp as she tripped over it.

"Orihime!" Edward shouted out in worry. He tried to grab at her, and they both toppled over with a small crash.

Ed groaned in pain as the back of his head hit the wooden floorboard quite hard. His cracked open his golden orbs to find Orihime's face in close proximity to his.

All remained frozen in the passage of time. Both teens stayed wide eyed and completely silent, gray staring hypnotically into gold. Their faces began to heat up, Orihime's more so than usual, and their heartbeats began to thump louder and louder.

Orihime's and Edward's bodies were pressed one another, causing Ed's blushing to cheeks to darken even more when he could undeniably feel the curve of her body pressed against his toned abs. The scent of her disheveled hair invaded his nose. The fragrance of strawberries waft through. Such sweet, inviting, and intoxicating aroma. Just like her.

Oh, man! He had to get out of this compromising situation before Al and Winry finds them, or else he'd never hear the end of it. He hesitantly nudged her shoulder. "Uh, Orihime?"

The ginger haired girl in question didn't budge. Then, unexpectedly, she bent down inch by inch.

Edward's face reddened, tremendously as her face was inching closer to his by the second. He became to feel a sense of panic at not knowing how to react, his heartbeat picking up at an alarming right.

Was she…? Was she trying to…?

His mind froze, unable to finish that thought. Should he stop her? Does he want to? He just wanted for it to happen, no even sure if he wants it to happen or not.

Orihime's dipped head leaned closer to Edward's frozen, shocked, and blushing form. Her lips came inches away from brushing against his. Time was ticking so agonizingly slow. Her head shifted to the side.

Then…

She pressed her face against the side of his neck.

To say Ed was stunned by this unforeseeable development would be an understatement. He was absolutely dumbstruck and somewhat…disappointed.

However, he didn't have time to dwell on that when he heard a small 'sniff' sound. Ed swore if his face gets any redder, he might burst into flames, or if his heart beats any harder, it might explode out of his chest. This skittish girl was actively trying to kill him with all her innocently mixed messages.

Before he could question her more than strange behavior, he was cut off.

"Your scent…," Orihime mumbled, sweetly. "It has a spicy aroma to it. It smells nice."

"Huh?" was Ed's inconceivable and unintelligent response. How else was he supposed to respond to that?

The auburn haired girl's right hand pressed against the base of his collarbone as she pressed her face closer to his neck, inhaling slowly and deeply.

"It's spicy," she reinstated. "But it's different. It's not as musty and it smells oily. Your scent is slightly and distinctively separate from his." She breathed out a contented sigh, smiling, softly against his neck. "I still like it though."

Edward stayed there, frozen with Orihime laying on top of him, cuddling close to him like an affectionate kitten. His brain turned to mush, ounces and ounces of his blood rushing to his face, and the rhythmic sound of his steady heartbeat thumping loudly against his chest.

It wasn't until Ed heard the sound of soft snoring that his golden eyes shifted. "Huh? Hey."

Orihime didn't make a response, and continued to snore away. She must have fallen asleep.

Ed let out an exasperated and tired sigh. He shifted his legs, carefully maneuvering his body around Orihime's until, finally, he sat upright, his arms on both her shoulders to keep her steady.

The blond alchemist took a minute to take in her peaceful, flushed expression. He didn't think it was even more possible, but she looks even more childish as she sleeps. Innocent and cute.

Shaking his head, he picked her up, noting how lightly she weighed. He placed her back on the bed and covered her up with the blanket.

As he silently watched her, Orihime's last words rang in his mind. He was too confused, shocked, and dumbstruck to respond coherently to what was going on. But now that he was calm and could think rationally, Ed couldn't help but frown.

" _Your scent is slightly and distinctively separate from his. I still like it though."_

Those words replayed over and over in his head. Ed's frown deepened even more. Something bitterly unpleasant struck at his heart.

Did she think...he was someone else?

* * *

Eria foraged in the forest outside of town in search of the materials she needed. She had concocted a plan to keep that _boy_ away from Orihime. It was imperative for her to get him as far away from her as possible.

The dark haired girl could admit that this was a half hazard plan of hers. It fell into the 'so crazy, it may work' category. But it's not like she required some elaborate plan. All she needed to separate that boy from _her_ for an hour or two, at most. That should be long enough to put Orihime out of her misery. And she had to do it today. There's no telling when she would get another golden opportunity.

Ah! Perfect!

Eria smiled, darkly as she found what she was looking for.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Orihime covered her reddened nose with tissue after that loud sneeze.

"Bless you. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Winry asked the ginger haired girl in concern.

A small smile graced the sick girl's lips. "Well, to be honest, I'm still very sick. But I feel better than I did yesterday. I don't feel as cold. I think my fever's gone down a bit, so that's a start."

The blonde mechanic smiled back. "That's a relief. I'm sure you'll feel better in no time, Orihime."

She nodded her head, glumly.

Winry's eyebrows tilted downwards in concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...I just feel bad that I'm slowing everyone down," Orihime confessed, dejectedly

"What? Don't be silly," the blonde girl tried to reassure ginger haired female friend. "It's not your fault You can't help if you got sick. Everyone gets sick sometimes."

"Yeah, but…" Her grip on her blanket tightened. "Eddie wouldn't even look at me. I'm sure he's mad at me."

Winry frowned, sadly at that. It was true. Ed's been acting weird all morning. He's been deliberately avoiding Orihime for some unknown reason.

She scowled, angrily. What was his problem anyway? Is that how he treats a sick person? Callously ignoring them? Well, she'll set him straight!

"Don't worry about Ed. I'll get through that thick skull of his," Winry promised with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Edward let out a loud sneeze, halting in his tracks.

"What's wrong, brother?" Alphonse asked, worriedly. "Are you catching Orihime's flu?"

Ed sniffled, rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger. "I hope not." He stuffed his hands in his pocket, gingerly walking towards the nearest cafe that caught his eye.

He paused, once again, in his tracks when Al called out to him in a troubled tone.

"Brother?"

In response, the blond alchemist tilted his body back, and cocked an eyebrow. "What is it, Al?"

"Is everything okay, brother?" the suit of armor questioned, unsure.

"What? You already asked me that. Look, I'm fine, Al!"

"Well… It's just…" Al paused, trying to come up with words to voice his concern. His older brother has been edgy and tense all more for some reason. It was worrying him. Not to mention he's been acting strange around Orihime.

Ed narrowed his golden at the lack of his younger brother's response. "It's just what?" he pressed, tersely.

"Oh, Edward. Alphonse. I didn't suspect to see you boys here so early in the morning."

The Elric brothers perked their heads at the sound of their names being called. Ed turned his head away when he noticed Orihime's lookalike approaching them. Nothing personal against her. It's just...hard, rather difficult to look at someone who's almost identical to someone he knows.

"Oh, hi, uh, Miss…"

Eria smiled, sweetly at the armored boy. "Please call me, Eria."

"What are you doing, Eria?" Al asked, politely. He took note of the bags she was carrying. "Doing some shopping?"

"Oh? This?" She lifted up the bags she was holding. "I was just out finding some herbs for some medicine I'm making."

Alphonse was intrigued. "Medicine? You make medicine?"

Eros laughed, lightly at the childlike wonder in Al's voice. "Why, of course. I _am_ this town's healer. I've got to know how to make my own medicine. Unfortunately, I only know how to make ingredients to heal a common cold or to ease someone's pain. I'm still learning."

Brown eyes brightened in realization. "Ah, I could make some medicine for your friend, Orihime. Something to help bring down her fever. Would you boys like that?"

The animated suit of armor nodded his head, happily. "Yeah! That'd be great!"

Edward watched the exchange between Eria and his younger brother. He didn't know why, but something about the black haired girl gave him a bad, an awful, sickening feeling. And it wasn't just because she looked like Orihime.

Not to mention what happened yesterday. When Eria came face to face with an unconscious Orihime, her brown eyes held so much malice and contempt. However, it only lasted a few seconds, so it was difficult to notice.

Edward wondered if maybe he should keep Eria away from Orihime. From that display, he didn't trust her anywhere near her.

"Brother!"

Al's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He stared ahead to see Al and Eria quite some distance away from.

"Are you coming or not?"

Ed wanted to say 'no', but if Eros did turn out to be dangerous, he couldn't leave Alphonse alone with her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I'm coming," the blond alchemist groaned, lazily.

He just had to stay on his toes in case anything happened.

* * *

"Nice place you got here," Edward spoke as he inspected the interior of Eria's house. The house was pretty vacant. Dark purple covered the walls. A coffee table sat in a corner. A pair of dark blue couches on either side of a long, brown table.

"Thanks," the brown haired girl smiled. "I know it's not much, but make yourselves at home. I'll go make you some tea, and freshen up."

Eria disappeared into what Ed and Al presumed to be the kitchen.

Edward tapped his brother's armor. "Hey, Al?"

Alphonse tilted his helmet head down towards his older brother. "Huh? What is it, brother?"

Ed paused, conflicted in what he wanted to say. What was he supposed to say? He doesn't have any _specific_ reason to accuse Eria of anything. Maybe it's just looking at her face that makes him uncomfortable, makes his stomach turn.

"Nothing," he muttered out, finally.

"Huh?" was Al's confused question. Before he could ask Ed more, Eria came in with a plate of tea and cookies.

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting," Eria smiled as she set the plate down on the table. She sat down on the couch across from them, crossing on leg over the other in a sophisticated manner. "What brings you, Ed, Al, to our town anyway?" she asked, genuinely.

Alphonse was to answer her as Edward avoided her gaze, picking up the cup of tea set before him and taking a sip. "Oh, uh, no reason really. We just happen to stumble upon this town is all."

The black haired girl raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is that so?" She glanced out a nearby window. "There's not really much. This is just a town surrounded by a wide open greenery and a forest."

Al's armor creaked as he leaned in. "Do you remember the house you met us in?"

Eria nodded her head, solemnly.

"The townspeople said it was haunted," he continued, grimly. "Why is that?"

She smiled, warily. "Oh, that. I don't much about the details. See, I've only arrived here a few weeks before you arrived. But I have heard stories of widower that used to live there. It was said that her husband had sick with illness and died. Grief stricken she mourned his death until her very last breath. Even after death, the spirit of her soul still haunts that very house."

"Pfft," Edward scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't believe in that fabled ghost tale."

Eria's lips twisted upwards in a wry smile. "Perhaps. Not everyone believes in ghost. But, honestly, until recently, a few people have disappeared upon entering that house with no evidence left behind. Can you blame the townspeople for getting superstitious by letting their fear and paranoia get the better of them?"

Ed's golden gaze drifted towards the brunette before he quickly averted her gaze.

The dark haired girl hummed in confusion. "Is something wrong, Ed?"

"Oh, no!" Alphonse swiftly interjected, apologizing for his brother. "Don't mind him." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that...you look so much like our friend. It's uncanny."

"You mean, your sick friend, Orihime?" It sounded strange, but Eria's voice seemed to drop a few octaves. She closed her brown eyes, breathing out, slowly.

When she reopened them, there was a darkened and minacious glint to them. "That's because I _am_ her."

Edward's body started, unexpectedly, freeze up. His legs became numb as he fell over, hitting the hard ground. He cried out in shock and pain. What was going on? Why can't he move? Why does his whole body feel numb?

"Brother!" Alphonse yelped in worry and surprise. He rushed towards his fallen, older brother's side. He shook him, a sense of fear coursing through him. "Brother, what's wrong?"

"You needn't worry, Alphonse," Eria spoke. The kind heartedness of her voice disappeared into cold indifference. "I didn't hurt him. I just paralyzed the nerves in his body, that's all. He wouldn't be able to move for few hours."

Ed struggled to maneuver his head until he was glaring, hatefully at the dark haired girl. "You!" he growled out, viciously. "Just what the hell are you?! Are you another one of those mod souls?"

She seemingly ignored his question, slowly making her way towards Al. In response, Al got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself. Faster than he realized what was going on, a yellowish orange beam of light flew from her outstretched, hitting him on the side of his armor. The soul bonded armor made a small gasp of surprise as he stumbled backwards.

Eria was already upon before he could regain his control, kicking his helmet away. She peered inside. "Ah! So, this is the blood seal used to bond your soul?"

"Stay away from him!" Edward shouted out, angrily.

Another yellow glow engulfed Al's seal. His glowing red eyes loss its light, and fell to the floor with a loud 'clank'.

"No! Al!" Ed screamed. "You bitch! What did you do to him?"

"Calm down, Ed," Eria said, coldly. "I didn't do much. To put it mildly, I just put his soul to sleep. Al may be invisible with his new armored body, but he does have a weakness. His soul. Because Al's soul is in such a fragile state, it's easy to manipulate. You best remember that."

The blond alchemist growled. "What did you do all this for? What do you want?"

Eria stared at him, silently for a few seconds before making her way towards the kitchen. When she returned, Edward gasped at the shining, red orb in her hand.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" he gasped, dumbfounded, eyes wide with shock and alarm. He then narrowed his at her. "Dammit! Where the hell did you get that?" he demanded, struggling to move, but his paralyzed body won't let him.

"The homunculi gave it to me," the dark haired girl answered, nonchalantly. "They said it was a 'gift' in exchange for my cooperation." She scoffed, bitterly. "As if I have such a need for something so foolish, or any attention of serving them."

Her hand fisted into a ball around the stone, glowing a bright yellow color as she squeezed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ed questioned, unsure what was happening.

His confused and fearful question was answered when he witnessed the stone shatter into million of tiny fragments and disappear into the light.

"What the…?" the blond alchemist was astonished beyond words. "What did you?"

"I destroyed it. That should be obvious," Eria replied, almost mockingly.

"What for?! Why would you do that?!" he growled. "They were human, dammit!"

"Yeah, so? Do you think they could go back to how they were before?" The black haired girl laughed, condescendingly. "Don't be so foolish, Ed. They could never return to their original human form. I simply gave them a mercy kill, and allowed their souls to pass on to the next world."

Eria stalked around him. "As for you earlier question, why, yes, I am a mod soul. But I'm a specially crafted one. For you see, part of Orihime's soul lives inside of me."

Ed felt his heart instantly stop. His golden eyes grew wide with fear and disbelief. His mouth open and closed, unable to make an coherent sound. Finally he spoke, but so quiet, so utterly silent and desolate, it was extremely difficult to make out. "What? How can that be?"

The dark haired knelt down in front of him. "I told you before. I _am_ Orihime. Or, at least, a very small fragment of her. Ritsuko and the others managed to steal a tiny piece of her soul and placed it inside of me."

Ed glared, heatedly at Eria. "So, that was their plan, huh?" he hissed. He closed his eyes, failure, shame, and guilt coursing through him. He failed her. He failed to protect her! "Dammit!" he cursed himself for his weakness.

"Now, I want her whole soul," Eria announced.

Edward promptly snapped his head, glaring at the black haired girl with all the hate he could muster. "Stay away from her!" he yelled, furiously, thrashing around. "That soul isn't yours! It belongs to Orihime! And you're going to give it back!"

The dark haired girl sent him a condescending smile. "And who's going to make me? You?" She laughed, hauntingly. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, making him grunt in pain as his head was yanked upward. "How sweet. Trying to play the knight in shining armor."

She rolled her eyes, letting go of him. "I have no interest in you or your brother." She stood up, stretching her arms out wide. "Somehow, I just feel...so much freer," she sighed in bliss. "My soul feels unshackled. So much freedom. Free to hate. Free to love. I don't ask that you'd understand."

Eria stalked towards the door, throwing one last cold glare at Ed. "Don't worry, I would leave her corpse intact after I'm done with her." She opened the door and walked out.

"Hey! Wait! Dammit!" Edward roared out with all his might, his body still not listening to him, no matter how much he demands it to move. "Don't you touch her! Don't you touch Orihime!"

His indignant cries fell on deaf ears as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Winry was busy tinkering with one of the models for her automail. "What could be taking Ed and Al so long? I hoped they didn't get into anymore trouble." She sighed, hopelessly. "Those two idiots. They are such a pain. Always getting into some kind of trouble."

Just then there was a knock on the door. The blonde mechanic perked up. "I wonder who could that be? I better go answer it."

Once she reached to door, she opened it, peering outward. A bright smile graced her lips. "Oh, hi!" she happily greeted the black haired girl. "Nice to see you again!"

"Please, call me Eria," Eria said, politely. "May I come in?"

"Oh, right." Winry opened the door wider to let Eria inside.

The dark haired girl slowly stepped inside.

"Make yourself at home." Winry tilted her head in confusion when Eria didn't move. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" she asked, curiously.

Eria turned towards her, but the look on her face wasn't the same. It wasn't the expression of a soft, kind hearted healer, but of stoic, cold indifference.

Blue eyes widened in fear. Before Winry could react, everything glowed a bright yellow color for a split second, then her mind went pitch dark.

* * *

Eria creepily and steadily stepped inside the room where her _incarnation_ lay, making sure not to make a sound. She could feel the brightness of her spirit energy. It made her sick with envy and loathing.

She wanted it. She wanted it all! She felt incomplete without it.

Her whole body twitched with anticipation as she hovered over the ignorantly, sleeping, auburn haired girl. This was it! The moment of truth.

Eria outstretched her hand towards Orihime, but came to a sudden stop, waiting anxiously as the sick girl twisted around, wondering if she was going to wake up.

"Ichi…"

She seemed to be muttering under her breath. The dark haired girl strained her ears to listen to her incarnations timorously muttering.

"Ichigo…"

Eria paused, completely shocked and frozen, unable to move. Her heart sped up, the warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach was growing.

Ah! That's right.

Part of Orihime's soul lives on inside of her, and that means so does the strong desire for Ichigo. A love so strong, potent, passionate, and deep that it was engraved into the ginger haired girl's very soul. No matter what the body, the soul would always desire Ichigo's heart.

Eria's arm flapped uselessly at her side. As much as she despised Orihime, she guessed some good came, after all.

* * *

Ed perked his head up when he heard the door squeak open. He glowered at Eria as she entered. However, she looked...different. Her long, black hair was still tied into a high ponytail, but a strange of decorative jasmine flowers was twisted into the left side of her hair. And she was now sporting a long, pink dress that reached towards her knees and spread out a little around the skirt area.

"You bitch!" he screamed, ignoring her new appearance, fervorously moving his legs, quite successfully. Looks like the drug was beginning to wear off. "What did you do to Orihime?!"

Eria stared at him, blankly. It wasn't the look of success or defeat. Just vacantly resigned. "Nothing. She's just sleeping."

"Yeah? And why should I believe you?" Ed growled.

Eria shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not asking you to believe you. You could always go check for yourself. The drug should stop working any minute, and your brother would be waking up soon."

She stepped inside a random room. Ed heard rummaging in the room before she came back out. He watched her every move like a hawk as she headed towards the front door once again.

"Hey. Where are you going?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm leaving this town," Eria replied, blankly. "I have no more reason to stay here. And Orihime should be feeling better by the morning. I gave her some medicine to help clear up her flu. I want to be gone before she's lively and fully functioning again.

The blond alchemist's yellow brows scrunched downward as he slowly yet surely stood up on both his legs, the drug almost completely warned off. "Why would you do that? I thought you wanted to kill her?" he questioned her, accusingly.

"My feelings changed," Eria replied, melancholic. "We both have...similar desires. We both desire the heart of the same man."

Eria left, leaving Edward to wonder what she meant by that.

* * *

The next morning, Edward went to check up on Orihime. She was still sleeping. He can't blame her. It was still early, after all. The sun had barely rising in the sky.

When he came back last night, once the effect of the medicine wore off, fear, anxiety, and panic strangled his heart strings. He could think of nothing, but making sure Orihime was safe and unharmed. He had to make sure she was alright.

Al followed him, cluelessly with no recollection of what happened prior. Edward promised he would tell him everything that happened while he was passed out later. Right now checking up on Winry and Orihime were their top priority.

Upon arrival, they found Winry knocked out on the couch and Orihime asleep on her bed, much to their relief.

Ed was snapped out his bittersweet musing when he heard Orihime stirring. Sure enough, gray eyes cracked open up, slowly gazing around the room. When her gentle eyes landed on Edward, a small smile stretched across her lips.

"Good morning, Eddie," she greeted him, cheerfully, leaning up until she was upright.

Ed smile back. "Morning, Orihime." He sat down on the bed, the ginger haired girl scooting over to make room for him. "How are you feeling?"

Orihime's eyebrows scrunched downward. Her hand drifted up towards her forehead. "I feel completely fine! I don't feel sick, at all!" she beamed.

"That's good to hear," Ed sighed in relief. It looks like Eria really did clear up Orihime's flu. He was wracked with worry, wondering if she did something to her that just didn't have immediate effects.

The thought of it made him frown. If something were to happen to Orihime… He would… He would… He wasn't sure what he would do.

But still...

 _"We both desire the heart of the same man."_

"I'm sorry, Eddie."

Edward's eyes snapped in Orihime's direction at the sound of her sad voice.

Hot tears suddenly began pouring out of Orihime's gray eyes, slowly streaming down her cheeks in a sparkling line of crystals.

Ed inwardly began to panic. "What are you sorry for, Orihime? And why are you crying?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Because I'm slowing everyone down. And you're mad at me."

He was quite shocked at her saddened statement. "What the? What gave you that idea?"

He scooted closer to her, placing a hand on top of her head, gently stroking her ginger colored strands of hair. "I'm not mad."

"You're not." Ed could hear the hopeful tone in her voice.

He smiled, softly. "No, of course not." Ed gently wiped a stray tear away. "Man, you're so sensitive. Silly girl."

Orihime smiled, brightly, leaning in to Ed's touch. It felt nice and warm. A fuzzy feeling was growing inside the pit of her stomach.

They stayed that like in relatively, peaceful silence.

Orihime's body jumped in surprise when she felt Edward's warm, flesh hand on top of hers.

Gray eyes meet gold as they were staring at her with such fiery determination that it almost took her breath away. There was also a hint of tenderness behind those golden.

"Orihime…" Ed's grip on her hand tightened, but not in a way to cause pain. It was to induce comfort. "I will protect you, no matter what!" _"And I will get your soul back!"_ he inwardly declared with a burning passion, renewing his vow, his promise.

The auburn haired girl was at loss at words, her face was heating up. The look in his eyes, it reminded her so much of Ichigo. Her heart was picking up pace, thumping loudly against her chest.

Finally, Orihime let out a soft, happy smile. "Okay."

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, finally! That's the end of chapter thirty two! I hoped you enjoyed it! The next chapter would be another short Bleach world snippet.**

 **How did you like Eria as a character? It's true. Eria is another mod soul, but a soul that was created from Orihime's soul as the core. However, Eria is her own character and personality. Nothing about her is the same as Orihime at first glance. The only things Eria inherited from Orihime are her powers [only one tenth or one eighth of them], her pain, and her love for Ichigo. Orihime is a heroine. And as the story progresses, you would see that Eria is more of an anti heroine.**

 **'Eria' is supposed to loosely mean 'everlasting love', and jasmines represent eternal and unconditional love. More of a reference of Orihime's strong and unconditional love for Ichigo.**

 **Honestly, Eria was the first mod soul I came up with. She's the main reason mod souls exist in this story. You see, while I was coming up with a ideas while starting this story, I thought it would be intriguing to have an Orihime incarnation or something. Eria is mostly based off of Orihime's confession of what if she really did live five different lifetimes. I see many fanfics with this idea, but their concept of reincarnation isn't right to the full extent. You see, the soul may be the same, but the body is completely different. Different characteristics, personality, and appearance. If the soul and body were** _ **absolutely**_ **the same, then it's rebirth, not reincarnation, which a lot of stories get the concept confused with.**

 **Oh, yeah… Did you also enjoy the Edward/Orihime moments? Hehehe! Sorry if I tricked you guys with that almost kiss scene. But you can't say it wasn't adorable to read unless you don't particular like the Ed/Orihime moments.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I am completely done with the Inuyasha fandom. As you may have seen, some of my stories have been put up for adoption. That's because, as I said, I have no more interest in the Inuyasha fandom. I'm absolutely done with it. The only story I kept is 'Crimson Jewel', mostly because I'm particular proud of it. And a couple others. All the stories I put up for adoption, you guys can have it if you want. I have no interest in continuing them. I may even delete them soon. That's all.**

 **Well, anyway, leave any thoughts, comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	33. Apart

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty three of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'! Yep, I'm back! Did you think I was lying? Unfortunately, this chapter would be short because it** _ **is**_ **a Bleach snippet. Alrighty then, enjoy!**

 **Guest (Wandabou): Thanks for reviewing! I kind of figured as much. And don't worry, it didn't bother me. I just couldn't stop laughing when he had 'My Immortal' as one of his faves. I didn't know if he was serious or not until I saw some of the reviews he posted for it, and laughed even harder!**

 **ovrwrldkiler: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I think you are forgetting that neither Edward nor Alphonse can actually see spirits. The only reason they could see mod souls is because they possess actual living, albeit, dead bodies. Corpses, if you will, which is why Ed, in particular, find them so disgusting. It's basically desecrating someone's grave, and defiling their body. They are not spirit beings, like souls and Hollows. Well, at least, not in a way that souls and Hollows are. I think it's been stated several times in the story that Ed and Al are unaware of Hollows for the most part. They may have come across it, but Ed and Al are oblivious to it. Remember, a person without spirit energy can _not_ see spirits. That's like saying why don't most people in Bleach don't realize that Hollows and Soul Reapers are roaming the World of the Living? Well, for the same reason why Ed and Al don't notice. But if you haven't watched Bleach, then it's understandable. I'm also guilty of reading crossovers of fandoms I never seen before, and often get confused by what's going on. So, it's understandable if you made that mistake because you are unfamiliar with the canon of Bleach.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! I love writing jealous Ed, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hey, three chapters is better than one, right? You can read more! And I'm glad you really enjoyed Eria as a character, and you'll be seeing more of her, definitely.)**

* * *

Apart

Again. She was gone again.

Tatsuki wondered how many times has it been since Orihime suddenly vanished from her sight? How many times has it been since unexpectedly disappeared without a trace? Slipped from right under her nose, and there was nothing she could do about.

Even if she was, the dark haired tomboy knew she stood no chance to all the supernatural crazies rampaging around. She was helpless, useless, and, above all, powerless.

Tatsuki could not protect Orihime, even if she wanted to. No matter how much her heart aches, desperately yearning to protect her best friend, her sister, she was highly incapable. It was times like these where she cursed her lack of power, cursed her helplessness.

The dark haired girl had to rely on others to protect Orihime in her stead. All she could do was defend her precious friend from bullies and perverts. She didn't stand a chance against those supernatural, non human monsters.

All Tatsuki could do was rely on Ichigo to protect her sister in all but blood. Have faith that her childhood friend would be able to protect her best friend from all types of dangers she's unable to. Count on him to do whatever it was in his power to keep her safe, even if he had to sacrifice his life for hers.

The first time Orihime vanished was during the summer a little over a year ago. Her auburn haired friend had told her at the time she was some relatives who lived far away. She had bought that lie at the time, unaware of her best friend's newly acquired powers. After all, the excuse was thoroughly plausible, and she completely ignorant of the world outside her own.

That excuse should have been the first sign, indicating to Tatsuki that something was off about Orihime. It is not that Orihime doesn't tell her the truth. In fact, she tells her almost everything. It's just that her ginger haired has the tendency to exaggerate her experiences, or go off on a tangent with her vividly, active imaginations.

However, that summer… It was vastly different. Extraordinarily different. Tatsuki had chalked it up to Orihime being serious in an unusual and gentle no nonsense kind of way. It's not that it doesn't happen. It's just such an ultra rare occurrence.

But she should have known. She should have known that something was off. The way Orihime spoke, her body language… It was all so normal that it was surreal. There was no sense of exaggerated movements or outlandish details.

It was all just so normal. So unbelievably normal that it was ridiculous. And that should have tipped Tatsuki that something was...off. In addition, the way her auburn haired friend as if...there was a possibility of her...not coming back at all. Why would Orihime think she might be gone? She was just visiting her relatives, Tatsuki convinced herself. At the time, she should have caught on.

But she didn't. She didn't catch on at all. Because she could still feel her auburn haired best friend's presence. So, there was nothing to worry about.

Why would she? Sure, Orihime could be an airhead at times, often spaces out, and has an overactive imagination, but, for the most part, she could take care of herself. Hopefully. Tatsuki won't lie when she worries about Orihime being on her own sometimes. That girl tends to walk into trouble.

Although, the dark haired tomboy was oblivious to the supernatural world. Sure, she could see ghosts, but she thought they were nothing but harmless annoyances. Nothing threatening, just bothersome spirits with too much time on their hands that they spend it on 'haunting' people in the most pointless and aggravating ways possible.

Tatsuki did not come face to face with soul sucking, human eating, monstrous ghouls, or Hollows, as they are called until much, much later.

She remembered almost dying once. However, the memory was so vague and unclear that she could barely recall what happened. All she remembered was going out for a jog one morning to blow off some steam and release some tension in her muscles, and then next thing she knows she collapses, her mind diving into a blank, dark abyss.

It was only month after that when Orihime suddenly vanishes from the face of the earth. All trances of her existence completely evaporated like the wind. Her presence faded away, dissipated into thin air, never to be felt again.

During her ginger haired friend's first disappearance, Tatsuki felt surge of panic and dread echo inside her, like never before. Fear swelled up inside her heart and nausea began filling her. In her disquieted desperation, the dark haired tomboy checked _everywhere_ , dashing madly around town to see if she could find her dearly and beloved not blooded related sister anywhere.

As more time and time passed, she began fearing the worst, hiding her tears behind burning desperation, frightful anger, and sickening horror. She couldn't find her best friend anywhere! She continuously cried out her friend's name in anguish, but every burst of agony and distress from her lips was meet with a cruel, windless greeting.

Unfortunately, in such a frightening and unforgiving way, Tatsuki endeavors became horrorifically fruitless. Her only option her panicked and disconterted driven mind could think of was to confront Ichigo about Orihime's disappearance.

And that oranged haired punk… That bastard...just dismissed her so callously! A surge of unbridled rage and fury coursed through Tatsuki, and, in split second, her fist connected to the side of his head, causing his head to whiplash and shatter the window behind them.

How could he? How could he act so cold and dismissive towards her after everything she's done for him when they were little? Helping him out when he was bullied for his hair color, or silently watching over him, making sure he doesn't do anything drastic when his mother passed away.

Tatsuki was deeply hurt, sad, and angry at the time. Furious, hot tears spilled from her eyes in silent streams of miniscule rivers. The only thing holding her back from pummeling the guy until he was black and blue was Mizuiro, Keigo, and the thought of Orihime's saddened facial expression if she found out her two closests friends were fighting over her. The ginger haired girl always hated when she was the source of other people's problems, whether intentionally or not. She was too gentle hearted and sweet tempered.

Days of agony and weeks of affliction and torment later, Orihime finally returned home. Tatsuki felt a surge of overwhelming joy and tears of happiness. All that waiting, apprehension, and fear finally and gloriously dissipated into a wave of elated euphoria. No words could describe the ecstatic exultation she felt.

And just like that, Tatsuki spent the next few weeks staying as close to Orihime as possible at every chance she could get for heavily obvious reasons. She was wholly fearful that this was all a dream, a terrifying nightmare in which her auburn haired best friend was gone, presumably dead.

Soon enough, months later, everything was completely back to normal. Orihime's disappearance felt like nothing nothing more than a bad dream. Tatsuki fully embraced the idea that she could see ghosts and Hollows now. Often times, she even becomes a little on edge whenever Orihime goes out to fight Hollows, but Uryu and Chad are often with her, supporting her and protecting her. The dark haired tomboy could trust them to keep her auburn haired best friend almost sister safe. They were reliable. And it was better them than someone like Keigo.

But that… That blissful happiness and peace didn't last long.

Once again, _again_ , Tatsuki was reminded of her powerless she was, how helpless she was to the beings that could crush her like an insignificant bug.

Orihime was taken away again! And there was nothing she or anyone could do about it!

The same feeling fearful dread and uneasy anxiety courses through her. A wave of torment and agony constricted her heart.

In her bout of anger, fear, and confusion, Tatsuki accused Uryu and Chad for not protecting Orihime better.

But she realized she was making the same mistake again. They already felt guilty enough for their failure. They didn't need a horrifying reminder from her.

So, once she cooled off, the dark haired martial artist immediately apologized to them for behaving so irrationally.

Though, the one affected more than her was Ichigo. At this point, Tatsuki had gotten used to the feeling of helplessness and powerlessness. She begrudgingly accepted her place on the sidelines.

But not Ichigo.

The poor bastard was taking it especially hard. His moods became even sourer, and he was more hot tempered and grumpier, snapping at the slightest provocation.

Then suddenly, he began days of class once again. Tatsuki paid it no mind. If Ichigo was skipping school, then it only meant he was doing some sort of spirit business. Maybe he found a way to regain his long lost powers. Whatever the case, Tatsuki was deeply and sincerely happy for her orange haired childhood friend.

Tatsuki just currently left the grocery store when she suddenly, and, unexpectedly felt something sharp stab her in the back.

A wordless gasp escaped her lips. The only thing she saw was a wave of black hair before everything went blank.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter thirty three! Hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry, sorry, I would have gotten this chapter done sooner, but I was busy with school and such. No time to work on writing chapters for stories/fanfics when I have piles of homework gnawing on my face. This is also my first time writing something in Tatsuki's perspective. So, the experience was completely new. The next chapter would be back in the FMA world, and Orihime and the others would finally make it to Rush Valley. So, look forward to it!**

 **And also, while I was writing this I noticed when Tatsuki punched Ichigo in that one scene, she broke the window behind them. I know this is minor and has nothing to do with the story, but still… That was hundreds of dollars of property damage, and several people saw her break the window, not just Mizuiro and Keigo. I know this is anime and windows break all the time, but, most of the time, it's played for comic effect. This was a completely serious scene. This isn't condemning Tatsuki. She had every right to punch Ichigo. She was angry and hurt. Her best friend was gone, in her eyes, possibly dead. Although, in an adult's point of view, I'm surprised the teachers and faculty didn't punish Tatsuki for costing nearly a thousand dollars in property damage. Like expel her from school, or, at least, suspicion. Well, huh, maybe she did get punished, but it was offscreen. Who knows? Sorry, maybe I'm looking too much into that one, particular scene. Sorry, it just felt off to me.**

 **Anyway, leave any thoughts, comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	34. A Healer's Resolve

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty four! Man, this is a long as s story, but completely fun to write and well worth it! I don't what to say. More like, I don't want to say anything because I'm extremely excited, and just want to get on it! Enjoy! I know this is a little late, but Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **sacke100: Thanks for the review! Yep, everything that's happening in the Bleach world is the Fullbring Arc. Just taking place a little earlier than in canon. Yeah, it just came to my attention while I was writing the chapter, but it was one of the few times a broken window wasn't played for comedic effect. I know a couple of other anime that played a broken window for drama, and the assailant got their repercussions one way or another. So, I just thought to myself, why didn't Tatsuki get in trouble? I know it's no big deal because it's anime, but still...**

 **ShinyKyu: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I figured as much. It really just depends on the type of window. How wide or flat, the type of glass, etc. And a few hundred dollars is just for the window itself, you still have to pay extra for fixers to put it up, unless you know how to do it yourself. That's why I said, that it should, at least, cost about eight hundred to thousand dollars to replace a broken window. Maximum. Window repairs could also be as low as two hundred or three hundred dollars. But still, it's pretty expensive, especially for someone in high school, like Tatsuki.)**

* * *

A Healer's Resolve

"So beautiful! So beautiful!"

Morgan had just required a fashion magazine. And to his great pleasure and joy, his lovely Orihime was featured in it. She was even on the cover, too!

"So beautiful!" he panted in delight, lustfully, sweat pouring down his body. The crescent moon reflected through his hotel room, illuminating it in a silvery light.

He flipped another page in the magazine. He was greeted with another divine picture of Orihime. She was lovely! _So_ sexy! Those dresses fit her nicely! Very exquisite!

The strong feeling of delirium and passion began to overtake him. All Morgan could think about was the beautiful auburn haired goddess! How her lips would feel, how her skin would taste, how she would be in bed, and how her voice would sound as he gives her a night of passion she would never forget.

"So beautiful! SO BEAUTIFUL!" Morgan practically screamed in ecstasy, his vision blurring in euphoric stars of white. His body went limp as it was glistening in sweat as he settled down with heavy pants.

His dark, hazy, lustful green eyes stared at Orihime's photo once more. He licked his lips, lasciviously.

The blond man couldn't take it anymore. This was torture!

He had to have her!

* * *

"RUSH VALLEY!" Winry all but screamed, her tone of undeniably delight and sheer happiness could be heard for miles. "We're finally here!"

The group of four had finally made to their destination. After several weeks of walking and stopping in various towns, they arrived at the automail town of Rush Valley. And boy, what a thrilling and exhausting journey it was.

"Automail! Automail! Automail!" Winry squealed in absolute like a kid in a candy store, her eyes sparkling with pools of diamonds in them. "I'm so happy!"

"We finally made it to this godforsaken place," Edward grumbled, his facial expression showing much irritation. "And I already hate it here. Why can't we just drop Winry off and leave?"

"C'mon. Don't say that, Eddie," Orihime lightly scolded him. She had changed out of her school uniform because it was dirty and needed to be washed. She now sported a plain, hot pink, short sleeve t-shirt, jean overalls with shorts only reaching below her mid thigh, showing off her creamy legs, and a pair of ankle length, white socks and brown shoes adorned her feet. A nice, cool attire perfect for the heat of Rush Valley.

Ed scoffed. Not only was he surrounded by automail freaks that would look at him as if they struck gold once they find out about his automail right arm and left leg. As if Winry wasn't enough to deal with. But it was hot as hell with the sun blazing through the slightly cloudy sky. And having automail for limbs just made it that much worse since the metal absorbs the heat of the sun's rays.

The blond alchemist sighed, miserably. A loud, girlish squeal snapped him out of his musings. And sure enough, his golden gaze landed on Winry happily fussing an automail on a window display.

"This is town is nothing but automail freaks," Ed grumbled, irritably.

"Brother, have a little patience, will you?" Alphonse sighed at his older brother's complaints.

"Well, _sorry_ , for being a bit irritated, Al. I'm just pissed off that it took us _weeks_ to get to this damn place with nothing worth seeing." The blond alchemist just let out noise of pure exhaustion, a hand slowly sliding down his face in exasperation, eyes closed. "I just want to get Dublith."

Ed perked up when he heard yet another girlish squeal, but this time it wasn't Winry. He cracked an eye open to see Orihime hovering offer a window display full of cakes and pastries. Her gray eyes sparkled with joy and delight.

"These all look so delicious!" Orihime exclaimed in glee.

The store owner popped his head over the space between the window display and the roof of the building. He was an average looking man in his late twenties with short, black hair and green eyes. Seeing as he had a potential customer, he greeted her with a bright smile.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, sir!" the ginger haired girl greeted him, politely. "Can I have a piece of that lemon cake there?" she asked, excitedly, eagerly pointing at a mouth watering slice of yellow cake topped with white frosting and decorated with a lemon wedge on the side.

"Sure!" The store owner immediately went grab a plastic plate. Wearing a plastic glove, so his hand won't make physical contact with the delicious pastry. He carefully scooped it onto the plate, and handed to over to the eagerly waiting auburn haired girl along with a plastic fork.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Orihime giggled in absolute glee and excitement. She gently grabbed at the plate, and placed some money on the counter.

She happily munched on the sweet treat, sighing in bliss. "This is _so_ good!" she hummed in delight. The texture of the cake was smooth. The way it just melts in her mouth was positively heavenly. Not to mention the sweetness was just divine! She blithely took another bite. "You make really good cake, sir!" she complimented the owner, graciously.

"Why, thank you," the dark haired man smiled, whole heartedly. He took a moment to take a good look at his customer, green eyes roaming her auburn hair and figure. Then a vague sense of recognition hit him. "Hey, aren't you that girl from the fashion magazine?"

"Huh?" Gray eyes blink in confusion, her pink lips parted slightly, but she was unable to get a word out, wondering how she should reply to that.

Then the realization hit him full force as his green eyes glowed in fascination. "You are her! 'The Princess of Central'!" he exclaimed, enthusiastically.

Orihime blushed, too embarrassed to respond.

"My wife absolutely adores you!" the store owner explained in a exhilarated voice. "Everyday I always see her flipping through this month's magazine. I'm a man, so I'm not into clothes and such. But my wife is a wild about it. Always talking about clothes and jewelry and designing. Hey, I know this out of blue, but can I get your autograph, so I can give it to my wife?"

Orihime remained frozen, gray eyes slightly widened in surprise. She was completely caught off guard. No one had ever asked to sign anything. Granted, no one ever needed to. It's not like she was famous or anything. After all, she was just a normal high school girl with special powers.

But this… This was totally unexpected. She was utterly loss at what to say, how to respond. Her mouth opened and closed several times like a gaping fish. Her cheeks were flushed light pink in embarrassment. Her heart sped up a bit, counting down her nerves.

The owner seemed to take Orihime's continuous silence as a no. He frowned, dejectedly. "That's alright. You don't have to."

Orihime shook her head, vigorously, laughing, self consciously. "Uh, no, that's not it," she spoke, shyly. "I'm just surprised, that's all. No one has ever asked for my autograph. It's...overwhelming."

The dark haired man smiled. "Then I'll be the first one!"

Edward frowned as he watched Orihime talk animatedly with the sweets shop owner. She seemed to having a good time chatting it up with the owner, but he couldn't make out what they were talking about. Although, the way Orihime ate her cakes, the gleeful sparkle in her beautiful, gray eyes, and the enthusiastic way she waved the arm that wasn't holding her plate around, not to mention the shop owner handing her plate after plate of different pastries more than likely suggested that she was merely and happily complimenting the owner on the delicious treats as he responded in kind.

Not surprising. Orihime always had a knack for making friends with anyone. And it doesn't look like the owner was hitting on her. Just smiling, goofy, if Ed might add, excitedly talking as he pointed at the cakes in his display. Nothing to raise red flags about.

That is until…

Another guy approached her!

It was a tall, burly man with light brown hair and tanned, bronze skin. He wore a simple, white, sleeveless t-shirt and jeans. He also wore jewelry such as a couple of chained necklaces and bracelets on his right wrist.

Ed scowled, deeply, his golden eyes burning. He didn't like the way the guy approached Orihime with in such a bold, self assured manner, nor did he like the flirty smirk he flashed her.

The blond alchemist could feel his blood boiling. He was grinding his teeth together in anger and irritation. His fist clenched tightly, incandescently. His golden eyes glared, heatedly at the arrogant way he was so obviously hitting on her.

Look at him! Acting all smug and obnoxious. Of course, Ed could _hear_ the guy, but that didn't stop him from absolutely sure he was flirty with her!

And Orihime…! Why was she talking with that guy anyway? Laughing so carefreely.

Edward kept reminding himself not to make a scene unless he wanted to be flocked by automail maniacs.

But he was slowly yet surely losing all sense of self control, though he barely had any to begin with. Nevertheless, the more Orihime and that _guy_ kept chattering away, the more Ed's temper rose until it hit dangerous levels. All he could see was red, maddening degrees of sheer red. His teeth were grinding so hard, they might break under the intense pressure.

Then the guy had the nerve, the _audacity_ to not keep his grubby hands to _himself_.

 _He touched her_!

He put his filthy hands on her, wiping away whatever was on her cheek in such a flirtatious manner. Orihime seemed a bit startled, not knowing how to respond to such an unexpected contact.

That was it!

All Edward could see was seething red as he ferociously stomped up to the two. He grabbed the auburn haired girl's wrist, pulling her towards him. "Orihime, it's time go," Ed said, forcibly, his anger directed at the guy, daring him to say anything.

"But… But…," Orihime started to protest.

"Who the hell are you?" The brown haired man snarled at him.

Ed glowered at the guy. "I could ask you the same thing," he bit back, curtly.

They both glared at each other, sparks flying from their eyes.

Orihime seemed completely oblivious to the tension. She tugged at Ed's sleeve, so his attention was turned on her. Her lips forming into a small pout.

" _Cute,"_ Ed thought before blushing and shaking his head, wondering why he's been having such abstract thoughts lately. Especially about Orihime.

It's not because she almost kissed him the other day or anything. Ed could feel his face heat up even more. Oh god, why the hell did he have to bring that up?! He could still remember the hotness of her breath against his face and the appealing and intoxicating way her hair smelled.

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

He felt someone tugging on his arm in an unsure manner. His golden eyes met with Orihime's concerned gray ones. "Are you alright?" she asked, lips pressed downward together into a small frown.

"Wha? Yeah, sorry. Just spaced out." Edward seemed to remember his initial anger as an angry scowl was set on his face as he glanced around. "What happened to the guy that was here?"

Orihime smiled. "Oh, him? He left when I told him you were with me. Something about 'being lucky' or something."

Ed's brows scrunched down in confusion before shrugging. Whatever. As long as that bastard was gone. He was inches away from pummeling the asshole.

"I'm going to go try some things, Eddie," Orihime announced, her voice cutting into Ed's thoughts.

A blond brow rose, the young alchemist feeling somewhat suspicious. "Try what?"

Orihime clasped her hands together, smiling, bashfully. "There is a shop that sells alfredo chicken spaghetti that I really, really want to try!"

Ed stared at her, incredulously for a moment. "You just ate cake!"

"I know, but there's still lots of other foods I want to try!" she exclaimed, excitedly. The delightful joy, zesty exhilaration, and feverish passion was bouncing off of her in waves. It was contagious. Gray eyes sparkling in glee, and feet were bouncing uncontrollably, ready to take off.

Ed wondered if Orihime's unyielding excitement was from all the pieces of cake she just ate moments ago, or was she genuine giddy.

"Did you…?" He eyed her, skeptically. "Did you just want to come here for the food?" he asked, voice full of amusement, almost smirking.

Orihime blushed, sheepishly. "Not at first," she started, laughing, nervously. "But I say an add on all the latest food shops in Rush Valley, and I want to try them all!" she sang, enthusiastically.

Ed smirked, feeling her passionate energy. He was a bit hungry himself, so he wouldn't mind indulging the ginger haired girl. Hell, better than sitting around and listening to Winry gush about automail until his ears fell off.

And besides, he didn't want her roaming the streets alone, not after what happened just mere moments ago. He scowled, angrily at the thought, but quickly dismissed it just as fast.

"You know, I'm hungry, too. I'll go with you," the blond alchemist finally proclaimed, scratching the side of his head.

Gray eyes sparkled, excitably, a radiate aura forming around the ginger haired healer. "You will? Yay!"

Edward felt his face and neck heat up when Orihime unexpectedly glomped on him in the midst of her animated joy. He swore his face was as red as his coat. His mind was completely incoherent as he was too shocked for words. He could feel his heart pounding loudly against his ears.

She let out go, smiling, brightly at him. "Al!" Orihime called out to the suit of armor.

"Yeah?" Alphonse replied back in confusion, his metal body creaking as he turned around to face them.

"We're going to get something to eat, okay?" she announced, happily. "You can stay here with Winry."

Al stared upon two, swiftly taking note his older brother's immensely blushing face. "Have fun, you two!" he chuckled.

Ed frowned when heard a hint of amusement in his younger brother's tone. He opened his mouth, trying disgruntledly insist that this was _not_ a date! Not doubt that was what his teasing, little brother was implying. He was tagging with her to get something to eat, and to make sure the males of this town know to keep their eyes and hands to themselves.

Nonetheless, he was instantly interrupted by the giddy auburn haired girl grabbing his hand, pulling him along. "C'mon, Eddie!"

Ed stuttered, incomprehensibly, the heat on his cheeks and ears rising to new levels. He could feel the softness of her hand under his flesh one, despite wearing gloves. Her hand was noticeably dainty and small compared to his.

Hearing Orihime softly humming to herself without a care in the world made Edward turn his lips upward into a small smile, obliviously unaware that she was still holding his hand. Maybe he could savor this blissful happiness. At least for a little while. Coming to Rush Valley wouldn't be as horrendous as he first thought it'd be, he thought, contently, fully lacing his hand around hers.

* * *

"There it is, Eddie!"

Orihime pointed an excited finger towards a small restaurant. Giggling in wondrous glee, she let go of Edward's hand and took a seat in one of the tables outside. Ed leisurely took his place across from her.

The ginger haired girl picked up a menu and looked at it through feverish, gray eyes. She couldn't stop bouncing in her seat. She was like a child waiting eagerly and impatiently for her favorite toy.

"You can stop bouncing, Orihime," Edward smirked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "The food is not going anywhere."

"I know," she pouted. "I just can't wait to try this spaghetti!"

He chuckled. "I think you ate way too much cake. You are more hyper than usual."

The auburn haired girl blushed, sheepishly, hiding her face behind the restaurant's menu like a little kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Ed smirked, chuckling, softly to himself. It's always fun to tease her. Her reactions are really cute.

Just then the waiter arrived at their table. He was a tall, lean man with dark, shaggy brown hair and matching brown eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"Hi, what may I get for you?" he drawled in a droned out voice. Only for his eyes to open as wide as saucers and his jaw to immediately drop when he spotted Orihime.

Edward glared at the brown haired waiter, his golden eyes burning, but the waiter paid him no mind. In fact, it seems as if he hadn't noticed the blond alchemist sitting across from the auburn haired healer to engrossed by her beauty.

The waiter grinned, sporting a flirty, cocky smile. "What can I get for you, young lady?" His whole tone in attitude changed from dull boredom to flirtatious titillation.

Orihime smiled, oblivious to his coy and amorous advances. Holding down her menu, she pointed at the item she was most excited to try. "I would like the alfredo chicken spaghetti, please?"

"Excellent, excellent choice." He leaned forward in an alluring way. "Maybe when I get off work, you and I can share a strand of spaghetti."

Orihime's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Ed's eye twitched, uncontrollably. There were several ticks popping against his forehead. "Shouldn't you be working instead of flirting?" he growled out, glaring, icily at the brown haired waiter.

The waiter spun his head around, apparently taken aback as if he just now noticed Edward sitting across the ginger haired girl. He did a quick double take between the two teens.

The blond alchemist's lips formed into an angry scowl at the incredulous expression on the waiter's face. This guy was really pissing him off!

The waiter seemed to regain his former composure, returning back his dulled out professionalism, although, he softly let out a disappointed sigh, which Ed picked up on, causing him to grit his teeth in aggravation.

"May I take your order, _sir_?" There was a venom like quip to his voice when he said 'sir'.

Edward wanted to yell at the ignorant waiter, rightfully shove his fist to his face, but his mind came up with a more devious solution. He smirked up at him in a victorious and taunting manner.

"Hurry and fetch me a plate of beef and spinach lo mein," Ed declared in a haunting manner. "So, that I could enjoy lunch with my beautiful friend." He smirked when he saw the waiter twitch before stomping back inside the restaurant.

With a dark, foreboding sense of satisfaction hitting him, Edward trained his golden gaze back on Orihime. He quirked a yellow brow when noticed how fidgety she was. Her face was flushed a deep scarlet red, and she was trying so hard not meet his gaze, shyly biting the bottom of her lip.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, curiously.

Gray eyes glance up at him before she swiftly averted her gaze. She twiddled with her fingers, nervously.

"Y-you," she stuttered out, unable to form words.

"Me?" Ed was even more confused. Was it something he did? Was that why she was acting so weird? What did he do?

Orihime finally met Edward's gaze, a bashful and embarrassed expression on her facial features. "You… You called me 'beautiful'," she uttered out, so quietly, so silently that Ed barely heard it.

But he did. And now his own cheeks were darkening, inwardly cursing his teenage hormones. He wasn't thinking when said that. It just slipped out. He just wanted to get back at that stupid waiter. He knew he was jealous and wanted to rub it in. Now, he was fully and keenly aware of the gravity of his taunt.

Ed was left mortified and conflicted. If it was Winry, he would have taken back that compliment without hesitation, albeit with a wrench to the face as a consequence. But Orihime was sensitive. He didn't want to take his words back, especially if it would make her sad. Or worse, make her cry.

And… It's not like he was lying.

Dammit all! He _seriously_ needed to concentrate on something else before his head explodes into a mess of awkward embarrassment and sheer humiliation.

Both teenagers were left with blushing faces, unable to form words, too shy, nervous, and embarrassed to.

When their food arrived, none of them said a word, eating in complete awkward silence.

* * *

While Winry was still busy geeking out about automail, looking inside a nearby automail shop, Alphonse decided to take a leisurely stroll around town. He had nothing better to do. Winry was shopping through automail as if she just won the jackpot at a lottery. And his brother and Orihime went out for lunch.

He heard a soft mew. He cranked his towards the source of the noise. Soon enough a black cat with a white under belly emerged from the cracks of the alley. It was small and a little chubby. It mewed once again, its slitted, green eyes staring up at him curiosity.

"Aw! You're cute," Alphonse cooed. He stretched his hand the cat. The cat's nose twitched as it began sniffing his gauntlet fingers. Once confirming Al was not dangerous, the cat licked his leathery fingers.

If Al had lips, he would smile, warmly. He gently stroked the cat's head and back, listening to it purr in delight.

"Al! Al! Where are you?"

He could hear Winry calling him. Guess, she must be done gleefully browsing the automails around here.

The suit of armor reluctantly waved goodbye to the cat. As much as he wanted the adorable, little animal, he knew Ed would never approve.

* * *

The walk back to their friends was rather awkward for the two young teens. They both sported light blushes on their faces. It was embarrassing enough when Edward unwittingly complimented Orihime, but every person that passed by assumed they were on a date. They still hear the awes and cooes about what a cute couple they make.

Ed stopped counting the number of times he lashed out at people, insisting that they were _not_ dating. They were just friends having lunch together. What was so wrong about a boy and a girl going out to eat? Not to mention all the drooling idiots ogling Orihime like a pack of imbeciles. It took _every sense of self control_ he had not to pummel those lustful perverts.

So much for a peaceful lunch.

"Um, Eddie?"

Orihime's timid voice broke Edward out of his vexed musings. Stopping in his tracks, he rose a brow at her, waiting for her to continue. She seemed quite flustered.

She nervously twirled a strand of her auburn hair. "I need to go pick up a package," she whispered, her cheeks turning bright pink in embarrassment.

"A package? What package?" Ed asked, confused. He became even more puzzled when the ginger haired started sputtering, incoherently.

Ed's jaw almost dropped at her highly unprecedented response. It was so unexpected, so out of left field that he was left standing there like a gaping idiot, dumbfounded at what to say.

She ran away from him!

She actually turned tail and left!

Edward honestly did not know how to respond to that. Truthfully, he could not be mad at her. He just couldn't. He wanted, but not a single fiber anger coursed through his being.

And it's not like he doesn't know she's doing. She said she needed to pick something up, right? She'd meet up him, Al, and Winry later.

Edward decide to head back to meet up with his brother and his mechanic. As he was walking, he noticed something shiny that caught his eye. He turned to see that there was a jewelry store right by him. An assortment of elegant rings, beautiful necklaces, stunning bracelets, and fancy earrings caught his attention.

The blond wondered if he should buy something for Orihime. Just the thought of purchasing a gift, a piece of jewelry no less, caused his face to heat up. It was nothing like that! Damn, his teenage hormones!

He was just trying to make up for the disastrous lunch they had. It was supposed be a nice, quiet, peaceful eat out between friends, then a bunch of perverted idiots and noisy morons had to ruin!

He was only doing something nice to make up for that catastrophe because she seemed a bit down ever since, he sincerely convinced himself as he entered the store.

The cashier, he believed was a woman, greeted him as he entered. He simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, too busy browsing through bijouterie.

They were so many wonderful jewelry, but none of them caught his attention. Which one would Orihime like?

Then he paused, his face scrunching up a bit in contemplation. Does Orihime even like jewelry? He doesn't really know. He'd never seen her wear any jewelry.

The blond boy gazed upon the handsomely crafted skull shaped earrings that caught his attention. His mouth formed into a grin. These were perfect. So beautiful and badass!

He was admiring the devilishly crafted earrings, grinning ear to ear. No doubt she would love these! Look at how awesome it is! There's no way she would so no to something so utterly, wonderfully magnificent.

Then, for a split second, an image of Winry berating him for his 'poor' choice of style. He could hear Al also disapprovingly putting in his own input. A displease scowl began to form on his lips.

Why was everyone so against his style of fashion? Don't they know good taste when they see it?

He blew out an exasperated and annoyed sigh. As much as he didn't want, he had to choose a _second_ option.

Once again, he found himself through the many pairs of earrings. At the end of the day, he decided to get Orihime a pair of earrings. He used to buy Winry earrings...until she went crazy with them, and started drilling her ears full of holes for every pair. He shuddered at the thought. Her ears liked look someone had a vendetta against them.

The blond wondered if Orihime would do something just as crazy? Nah, she was more sensible than Winry. Quickly, he held back on that thought, remembering how eccentric the ginger haired healer could get. Well, sometimes. Depends on the topic.

Edward did not know how long he's been at it for, all he knew was that he wanted to bang his head against the wall. It's been here for fifteen minutes and he _still_ hadn't choosing a damn gift for Orihime! Maybe he should go and ask Al or Winry. They are better at picking out jewelry than he is.

Immediately, when that thought crossed his mind, Ed vehemently shook his head. No way in hell was he crawling to his brother and mechanic in defeat, admitting that he can't pick out a simple pair of earrings. Besides, he didn't want them to know they were for Orihime. He could the crude teasing and insulting remarks that would ensue.

No, he had to do this himself! For two reasons. One, to save face, and, two, he already dug his own grave when he entered the shop, he would feel like an ass if he left with nothing.

For a third time, and, hopefully, this would be the last time, his golden gaze roamed the earring section. He kept searching and exploring until his gaze landed on a pair of rose stud earrings. They were small and rosy pink in color. They were certainly look good with Orihime's flower shaped hair clips. They have the floral theme going on.

Nodding his head in a decisive manner, Ed settled for the pair of rose stud earrings. Besides, they were kind of cute. He wondered how they would look on Orihime. He blushed, shaking his head. Man, he needed to get out of here!

He lifted the small that contained the chosen set of earrings, and headed towards the cashier. He discreetly placed them on a counter, feeling a wave of embarrassment hit him. Why was he here? Then he kept reminding himself, almost like an encouraging chat, this was for Orihime.

"Did you finally pick something out for your girlfriend?" the cashier smiled at him.

Ed's face darkened. "This isn't for my girlfriend!" he yelled at her in both anger and embarrassment. "This is just for a friend."

The cashier gave him a knowing smile. "She must be very special. You were struggling for quite a while picking out a pair of earrings for her." The way she said that made it feel like that was an understatement. Perhaps, she wanted to use words like 'hopeless', 'agonizing', or 'torture', but she had mindful of her words, otherwise, she would probably lose him, a potential customer.

Edward didn't reply back, too mortified to, his face already red as a ripe tomato.

The cashier checked in the item, leading Ed to place the amount of money on the table. He quickly grabbed the small box and stuffed it down his pockets like his life depended on it before hurriedly heading out the door. A sense of gratifying relief washing over him when that nightmare was over.

* * *

"Hey, brother!"

Edward perked up at the sound of his younger brother's voice and subsequent clanking as his metal feet hit the ground as he jogged.

"Yo, Al," Ed casually greeted him once he was standing about a foot away from him. "So, where's Winry, Al?"

"Oh, she found another automail shop on the way here. Where's Orihime, brother?" Al asked. Ed could hear the amused smirk in his tone.

He glared at his armored brother, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Whatever the hell you are thinking, Al, _stop it_ ," he hissed through clenched teeth. After that disastrous fiasco in the jewelry store, he wasn't going through another round of insufferable humiliation.

He breathed out a sigh to calm himself down. "She went to go pick up a package of something."

Al tilted his head in confusion. "A package? She never told us she had a package coming. I wonder what it could be?" he pondered, thoughtfully.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Al!" They heard Winry's voice calling out to them as she waved in their direction. "I see you've found Ed!"

Ed twitched. "Don't even start," he grumbled, sensing a short comment approaching. "We should probably start looking for Orihime. I want to get out of this insane town as soon as possible."

Winry narrowed her blue eyes at him, looking offended. "It's Rush Valley! The home of automail! There's nothing _insane_ about it, Ed!"

"Yeah, yeah," the blond alchemist brushed her off. "Whatever you say. Crazy gearhead," he mumbled under his breath.

He uncovered parts of his automail arm. This town was damn hot, and having automail wasn't helping him to cool down. The metal was practically burning his skin. He sighed covering his automail back up.

"Hey, kid!"

Edward immediately tensed.

Oh, crap! This was _not_ good!

The next thing he knew he was surrounded by pesky automail freaks asking him to show his automail. His pained refusal fell on deaf ears on he was forcibly stripped from his clothes.

It took him frantically screaming and yelling, furiously his fists around.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE THIS TOWN!" Edward exploded, enraged.

Face red with anger and fury, he threw his pants back on. However, he paled instantly, turning as white as a sheet as he felt the pockets of his leather black pants, only to come up empty handed.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked, noticing Ed's panicked expression.

"I-i-it's gone," he muttered in utter dismay.

"What?" the blonde mechanic inquired, confusingly.

"My silver pocket watch…!" Ed elaborated. "It's gone!" he practically screamed in alarm, horrifyingly shocked to find to his precious State Alchemist watch had vanished. And that wasn't the only thing missing. His gift for Orihime, something he spent slaving over for hours in internal agony trying to hopelessly decide, was also gone!

Once the distressing news registered, Alphonse and Winry both joined in shrieking in perturbed bewilderment.

"It sounds like you've been hit by Paninya."

Edward immediately stopped his panicked yelling, golden eyes desperate and hopeful. His feet scurried up to the two men. "Do you know where this 'Paninya' girl is?" he questioned them, urgently. "She took something important!"

The men provided gleeful smirks.

"Let's see, where is she again?"

"I know what might jog my memory…"

"IF I COULD HAVE ONE MORE LOOK AT YOUR AUTOMAIL!" They both exclaimed in absolute joy and gratification, hearts shining in their eyes.

Ed had it!

His golden orbs narrowed into dangerous slits. If looks could kill these men would burning in the pit of fiery hell. _Edward had no time for this bullshit_! With his tempered erupted with a force of a volcano, he instantaneously transmuted automail arm into a menacingly sharp blade, a dark aura of malice and death surrounding him.

The two men squeaked in fright, their faces sweating bullets. "The automail shop run by an engineer named Dominic!"

After explaining the directions to Dominic's shop, the two men left, cowering in fear.

Edward promptly threw on the rest of his clothes, minus the red coat.

"Shouldn't we look for Orihime first?" Winry suggested, feeling quite worried. Her cause of concern was soon answered.

"Um, s-sorry to keep you waiting guys."

Edward, Alphonse, and Winry spun their heads around to see Orihime standing about a meter away. She was a holding a small, but not too small package in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"Orihime! Good, you're here! C'mon! We got a thief to catch!" Edward announced, gravely. His face scrunched up in confusion when she averted her gray eyes away from his golden ones, her cheeks staining a light pink color.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" he asked, concerned.

She shied away from him, her hands timidly fidgeting with her bags. She was trying so hard to not look at him.

Was she still embarrassed over what happened during lunch? He was planning to make it up to her, but his gift was stolen, he deflated.

"Orihime? About lunch…," he started, not sure how to complete that sentence.

"It's not that, Eddie," Orihime cut him, chewing on her bottom lip, nervously. Her shy and timid gaze met his, her cheeks still dusted a light shade of pink. "I-I j-j-just never seen this side of you. Sorry, it's just so unexpected."

He rose a curious brow at that. So, she wasn't upset about lunch? "What side of me?" he questioned, urging her to elaborate.

She started fidgeted, her fingers playing the fabric of her shorts. "Well...uh…" She averted her gaze. Red faced, she bashfully hid her face behind her hands. "I didn't know...that you were an...ex-ex-exhibitionist, Eddie!" she sputtered out, completely flustered.

" _WHAT_?!" Edward's face turned bright red as he could only stand there frozen in dumbfounded, bewildered, embarrassed, and quite nonplussed.

Alphonse and Winry were just as absurdly appalled as Ed. This was shockingly unexpected! That Orihime… Sweet, innocent, good natured Orihime was actually thought that Ed was… All of time came to an abrupt halt. It felt as if hell froze over. She came up with a conclusion so insanely nonsensical that they had to hear to believe it! What in god's name made her think Ed was doing something so... _inappropriate_?!

Winry had to bite the bottom of her lips to keep from bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, fingering out the reason behind Orihime's shyness. "Don't we have a pickpocket to chase down?"

Her inquire snapped the rest of them from their stunned reaction.

Edward, still bright red, did a quick glance back at Orihime, not sure of how to deal with _that_ for the moment before addressing Winry. "R-right. We should get going."

Orihime only hummed in confusion.

The group of teenagers were completely unaware of a pair of slitted, green eyes watching them.

* * *

If the town was hot, walking through the mountainside was fucking worse! The sun was practically scorching their bones! They clothes were sticking hideously repudently to their skin. Their hairs started to become grossly wet, disgustingly matted to their faces and necks. The only one saved from this heat inducing torture was Al.

Winry groaned, tiredly. "Apparently, he lives deep in the mountains because he could find the highest quality ore around here. Are you absolutely sure we're going in the right direction? Because those engineers could've tricked us."

"What are _you_ complaining about?" Edward snapped at her, the heat causing his already foul mood to worsen.

" _My fault_?!" the blonde mechanic shouted at him, furiously and appalled. " _You're_ the one dumb enough to let his watch get stolen!"

Orihime glanced between the two arguing childhood friends, an expression of worry and unease etched on her face. She silently and meticulously patted both of their heads, hoping to calm them down.

Ed and Winry felt very awkward by the gesture, but didn't comment.

"Hey! Isn't that the girl?"

They all snapped their heads towards Alphonse to see his finger pointing outward. They traced the direction his finger was pointing to see a dark skinned girl with short black hair running across the bridge. There was something shiny gleaming in her hand.

It was Ed's silver pocket watch!

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Edward roared with murderous glee.

A stream of transmuted mountaintops followed suit as Ed used them as a stepping stones to chase after the pickpocket. Al chased after him, planning to lent a helping hand to aid his older brother in retrieving his watch.

"We should probably go and follow them, Orihime," Winry said, only to see that her ginger haired friend was facing the other direction. She looked a bit dazed as it seemed that her attention was drawn somewhere else.

Orihime let out a startled yelp when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She craned her neck her around to see Winry giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the blonde girl apologized. "What were you looking at anyway? You seemed kind of distracted." Her blue eyes gazed over the mountains to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary, only to detect nothing.

"Oh!" The auburn haired girl let out a sheepish smile. "I thought I saw something. It must've been my imagination."

Winry placed her hands on her hips. "We should probably chase after those two idiots before the do something stupid." She grabbed the other girl's wrist, pulling her along.

Orihime nodded her head, absentmindedly. She knew whatever she felt was not her imagination. There was a spike of spiritual pressure nearby. At first she thought there may have been a Hollow nearby. She thought this was one of more intelligent ones compared to the previous ones she fought besides the one that appeared in Dr. Marcoh's small town, clevering hiding presence to avoid being detected by people who could sense spirit energy.

That's what she initially thought. However, she didn't feel the same dark, oppressive aura that many Hollows have. In fact, it didn't feel like a Hollow's, at all. It was too faint, subdued, and self effacing. Maybe it was just lost soul. Either way, she couldn't feel anymore, so she couldn't go looking for it. For now.

Orihime was too deep in thought to notice that the pickpocket was already caught. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Her gray eyes to see Edward staring at her with worry and confusion.

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Ed gestured to a pregnant woman with short brown hair standing at the doorway. "She invited us to her house."

Orihime's cheeks immediately heated up as flashbacks of Edward in nothing but his boxers entered her mind. She felt a rush of embarrassment and let out loud, panicky squeal, frantically running inside the house.

Ed could only stare after her, wide eyed and vastly baffled. "What did I do?" he muttered, hopelessly to himself.

* * *

Orihime, Edward, and Alphonse stood by and witnessed Winry geeking out over the pickpocket's, Paninya's, automail. Ed tried in vain to request for the return of his watch, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"By the way, I never asked, but what's in the bags, Orihime?" Alphonse asked, turning his attention towards the ginger haired healer.

"Oh, this?" She held up the bag in her left hand. She opened it up, showing him and Ed its content. It was filled with an assortment of colorful fabric, vibrant threads, pretty decorations, and cute ornaments. "I had an idea to make a gift for Nina!" she beamed, happily.

"What's in the box?" Edward asked, curiously pointing at the package in Orihime's other hand.

Her face immediately heats up at the question. Absolutely flustered, she holds the package close to her chest, letting out small squeaks of embarrassment, much to the confusion of the boys.

Before Edward could question her further, Winry called him over. "Ed, come over here, and take off your clothes," she requested, innocently. "I want to show Mr. Dominic your automail."

Ed grumpily mumbled, obeying Winry's request. He had no choice, if he didn't want to receive a wrench to the face for his defiance.

The auburn haired girl watched as the blond boy began taking off his leather jacket. Her mind flashbacked to Ed standing nearly stark naked in nothing but his light blue boxers in the middle of the street. She essentially had a good look at his chest and body. Despite his short stature, he had a _very_ well sculpted build. _Sporting a six pack, for crying out loud_! The sheen of his sweat combined with the rays of the sun made his skin glisten beautifully.

She had never seen a guy in just his boxers before! It was mind numbingly overwhelming! She had seen Ichigo shirtless a few times, but he was always wearing _pants_! _Never in his boxers_!

Her face, neck, and ears practically turned several shades of red as steam blew out of her ear. She was horrifyingly embarrassed at where her thoughts were leading her. She let out a loud squeal, startling everyone in the room.

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

Gray eyes shifted, nervously to be confronted with a shirtless Edward in all his half naked glory.

Another resultant girlish shriek erupted through the house followed by a powerful slap.

Ed was lying limp on the floor, a bright, red mark on his face. Orihime herself ran away like a frightened rabbit, her face flustered with fear and embarrassment.

Alphonse stood there, absolutely confused by the turn of events while Edward, previously immobilized, slowly stood up and tenderly wiped his newly bruised cheek, his yellow brows sketched downward, mystified.

Winry couldn't contain her laughter anymore as she burst into a fit of mad giggles. Once her laughter died down until she was nearly losing her breath, she beckoned Ed over.

The blond alchemist rolled his eyes before angrily ripping his pants off. He sat down on a wooden crate, grumbling to himself. "I just don't get it. What's her _problem_?"

The blonde mechanic stifled another giggle. She cupped her hand up to his ear, her lips smirking against the appendage.

Al couldn't hear what Winry whispered to his brother since he wasn't within hearing shot, but whatever she said caused his whole face and body to turn bright red. There was steam coming out of his head, an expression of intense humiliation and utter embarrassment etched on his face.

He tilted his head, becoming even more curious on what their childhood friend said to him.

Edward, on the other, mechanically let Dominic take a look at his automail arm and leg. Winry's words were replying over and over again his head like an abashing symphony.

" _Yeah, every girl gets ridiculously shy and flustered if they see a guy in nothing but his boxers standing in the middle of the street."_

* * *

Orihime found herself in a random room of the house, the door closed behind her. Her face was completely flushed with embarrassment, and her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

She couldn't believe she did that! She didn't mean to! It was a reflex!

The ginger haired head down on the desk, covering her face out of shame and self consciousness. Accident or not, she had to apologize to Ed for slapping him like that. But not now! She couldn't face him now!

With all that cleared out of the way, mostly, Orihime opened the plastic bag, dumping its contents on the counter. _"I really hope nobody minds if I use this room for a while,"_ she inwardly thought.

She stared at her package in her other hand, sighing in relief. She couldn't the brothers see what's inside this box. The custom made bras she ordered finally came in. She requested them about a few days before they left Central. The last time she ordered a bra she was only able to receive one. She didn't want to spend so much of Ed's money when he was being so generous in allowing her to buy new clothes.

But boy, custom made bras were more expensive than store bought ones. Makes sense since a lot of preparations is made into it. The measurements, cup sizes, the materials, the kind of fabric, and how much of it, not to mention the design, too. The only reason in store ones are cheaper is because they are already premade.

And now that she finally had some money, thanks to her modeling, the ginger haired girl was able to order more bras. That was good because she highly two bras was going to cut it.

She quietly slipped the package inside her pink backpack, deciding to up it open another time. Out of her bag, she pulled out the usual midnight blue scarf she was working on. She already declared she would make a present for Nina. She was thinking of perhaps some cute hair ribbons would do. But she wanted to finish this scarf first since it was nearing completion. All she needed was to add a few designs to it. What to add was the question.

After mulling over for a few moments, an idea finally came to her, and she began preparations. Setting aside a pair of black and dark red threads she commenced working on her little, personal project.

The world seemed to disappear around her as Orihime silently worked on the scarf, softly humming to herself.

This scarf was a gift for Ichigo. He's been feeling pretty down lately. He was not himself the last time she saw him. He was...unhappy and incredibly agitated. She was hoping this scarf would cheer him.

That was the idea in the beginning, but she didn't know things would turn out this way. She didn't know she would trapped in another world. Conversely, it isn't all that bad. She got to meet Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Nina, and so many wonderful people.

Still though, this scarf the auburn haired girl was working on is very special to her. That's why she decided to make it by hand instead of buying one. She poured her feelings into every stitch, conveying her thoughts into every design. There were a lot of things she wanted to say, things she would usually be too scared or shy to voice out loud. The ginger haired girl wanted to convey a great deal of emotions, words she wanted to express.

But most of all, she wanted to say 'thank you'.

"Oh! There you are!"

Orihime let out a slightly startled squeal, stopping her needlework and cranking her head around in surprise to see Paninya standing there.

Her lips curled up into a sheepish smile. "Oh, hi. Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?" Paninya asked, curiously leaning over her shoulder. "Is that a scarf?" she wondered in awe.

"Why, yes, it is," the auburn haired girl replied with a light laugh. "This is just a gift for a friend. I made it myself."

"Wow! Cool!" the dark skinned exclaimed in amazement. She picked up the midnight blue scarf, gently holding the long cloth in her hands. "You can knit? That's amazing!"

Orihime rubbed the back of her head, nervously, shyly blushing. "It's nothing really."

Just then, Alphonse poked his head inside the room.

"Oh, what's up, Al?" Paninya asked the metal boy, placing the scarf back on the desk.

Al, for his part, looked extremely nervous and agitated and incredibly fearful. "Guys! Satella is having her baby!" he suddenly announced, the panic clear in his hollowed voice.

Both girls blinked in confusion, trying to process his words. Until finally Paninya screamed, shockingly alarmed. "What?!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered around Satella's bedside with various expressions of fear, anxiety, and panic. Dominic already went to get a doctor since it was thundering out, and Satella couldn't go out in her condition.

Orihime was as scared as everyone else, nevertheless, she also knew she couldn't just sit still and do nothing. No way! There was no time for that! She had to do something to ease Satella's pain until the doctors arrive. She clenched her fist at her side, determinedly.

Pulling up a chair, the auburn haired girl sat by the brown haired woman's bedside. She could feel all eyes on her, silently and full of curiosity, wondering on what she was planning to do.

She took a deep breath, tenderly placing her hand on the woman's stomach. She could do this. Believe it or not, she had seen quite a few babies born before, thanks to her connection to all sorts of people in the medical profession.

She tried sensing the baby's spirit energy through the womb. It was very faint, but it was there. Good.

Wait a second… The ginger haired healer slowly traced her fingers to the upper levels of the Satella's pregnant belly. She felt another faint trace of spirit energy inside the young woman's tummy. But that couldn't be possible. Unless…

"Mrs. Satella? Are you having twins?"

The whole atmosphere of the room froze upon taking in her shocking question.

"What? Twins?!" the brown haired woman cried out in a panic.

"The doctor said were only have one baby!" Ridel exclaimed, frighteningly. "He never said anything about having twins! We aren't prepared to raise _two_ babies!"

Screams of panic and disarray began filling the room. Two boys?! Dear god, _two babies_?!

"Everyone! Please, calm down!" Orihime cried out through all the yelling and screaming.

She tenderly held the brown haired woman's hand, trying to reassure her as much as possible. It was good for the soon to be mother to remain completely calm at all times. Any sort of stress or anxiety could affect the babies health.

"Mistakes like these happen all the time, Mrs. Satella," Orihime assured her, calmly. "It's not unusual for a doctor to make these kinds of mistakes. But if you don't relax, you could affect the babies' health."

Stella slowly nodded her head, the look of concern and apprehension on her face.

"Now, the problem is how do we get them both out?"

There was resonating sound of shocked and startled gasps filled the room.

Satella started to hyperventilate while Ridel became hysterical about the doctor not arriving yet. Ed and Al weren't helping matters, screaming like a couple scared, little children. Makes sense this was probably the first time they were witnessing a mother give birth. Winry was trying to remain calm, but Orihime could see how tense she was. And Paninya stared at Satella with a look of unease and consternation plastered on her face.

"Is there is no way to get them out?" The fear in the woman's dark blue eyes was clearly evident.

Orihime gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Mrs. Satella. We would get them out. We would get them both out."

"You know...how to deliver a baby?" Ridel asked, tone riddled with worry and anxiety.

"Yes...and no," she replied, vaguely.

She remembered after the Winter War, Captain Unohana requesting her assistance in helping to treat the injured Soul Reapers because Squad Four was short of stuff. With her excellent healing abilities, she was assigned to the more difficult cases. And during that time, there were a couple of Soul Reapers and souls that lived in the Rukongai region of the Soul Society. She was able to quickly learn how to assist a laboring mother, thanks to Captain Unohana's help.

But do Soul Reapers count as humans? They look human and sound human, but are they human? Probably not, she quickly concluded. They don't identify themselves as human. Plus, that would mean Arrancars are human as well, if one ignores the partial mask and gapping, black hole on their bodies.

Urgh! She's thinking too much on this when she really should be concentrating on Satella. Soul Reapers aren't human. And that's final!

Orihime's gray glanced over to see the various expressions of confused faces staring at her. She wanted to smack herself for her previous vague response. _"Do. Not. Mention. Soul Reaper. Business,"_ she inwardly chastised herself.

"What do you mean by 'yes and no'?" Ridel voiced out the question that was puzzling everyone. "Have you done this or not?"

"...Technically, I have," Orihime drawled out, slowly, not sure how exactly to answer his questions. She has deliver babies, just not _human_ babies.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why can't you give a straight answer?"

Orihime could see the soon to be father becoming hysterical. Maybe her wording wasn't that best idea. Time to go for the half truth.

"I have delivered babies before," she said as simple as that. That seemed to calm the man down, as he took that as a 'yes', she does know how to deliver a baby.

"But this…," she started. "This would be a bit different. A bit more crude," she said in a warning tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Satella questioned, voice full of dread and puzzlement.

Orihime's eyes gazed at everyone in the room, her gray orbs landing on each and every one of them. "Listen up, everyone!" she addressed them in a calm and confident tone. "Please, I would need the help of each and every one of you! We are going to be operating a C section."

"A C section?" Winry uttered, confused. "What's that?"

That was Orihime was afraid of. No one here knows about C sections. Of course. C sections won't become a thing until a couple of decades from now.

A shiver of anxiety and fear slithered up her spine on how she was going to explain what a C section, but she swiftly stomped that hesitation down. This was no time for second thoughts!

"It's another way to deliver a baby," she informed them, calmly. "It's different than the normal way. We are going to have to cut the mother's belly open, and take the baby from inside." She decided to keep the explanation short and simple.

"WHAT?!" Exclaims of shock and shrieks of horror and distress filled the room.

"Cut Satella's stomach open?! We can't do that, Orihime!" Alphonse protested, fearfully.

"Where the fuck did you get crazy idea like that?!" Edward joined, his eyebrows furrowed into an furious frown.

"That's why I said it would be a bit more crude than what you are normally used to," she shouted back, voice firm and poised. "It would be easy to get the first baby out, but what I noticed is that the second baby is positioned in a way that would make extremely difficult, perhaps unsafe for Mrs. Satella to birth it the usual way. This is why I need you guys' help, too!"

She stared at them, all of them dead in the eye, no signs of fear or hesitation. There was nothing but the strong, intense feeling of conviction and determination in her gray orbs. "We don't have time to argue with each other. We have to do this _now_. There is no other choice! You all are just going to have to trust me."

She received a round of hesitant nods in response.

Orihime fisted her hands at her side. She had to the C section. As long as she feel the babies' faint spirit energy inside their mother, she was certain she would know their positions at all times.

"We won't succeed unless we try!" she shouted, determinedly.

Her gaze immediately landed on Alphonse. "Al! Go get my bag! I left it in that room earlier. You remember where is, don't you?"

"Uh, r-right," Al said, unsure. "I'm on it!" He hurried out of the room, doing as Orihime requested.

"Eddie, I need you to transmute some sheets for me. Oh, and an apron, too. Make sure they are all clean."

"Yeah, sure." Ed left for his task as well, not before giving a backwards glance at Orihime. There was just something about her. He's never seen her so determined before. The fire in her eyes was radiantly brightly throughout her whole being. It almost reminded him of the time she protected him from Scar. That same unyielding determination.

"Paninya, towels."

"On it!"

"Mr. Ridel, I'm going to need some disinfectant."

"R-right!"

"Winry, you know a little bit about human biology and health, right? Could you help me with this? I don't think I could do this myself."

Winry stared at Orihime's stern and resolute face. But her blue orbs gazed down to her clenched fists to see them shaking, trembling at her sides. She was nervous, but she didn't want to show for everyone else's sake.

The blonde mechanic let out a small smile, her heart thumping wildly with anxiety and apprehension. The nervous sweats on her hands were beginning to make them clammy.

"...Yeah," she finally replied, trying her best to keep her voice even and confident. "I know a little about health and medicine. My parents were doctors, so I grew up reading medical books."

The ginger haired girl sighed out a breath she was holding, a slight sense of relief washing over her face.

Just then, Al burst back into the room, carrying Orihime's pink bag. Ed followed behind, several handful of sheets in his hands.

"Here's your bag, Orihime," Alphonse announced, handing her bag to her. She nodded, grabbing it and unzipping it.

"And here are the sheets," Edward added. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"I want you to use them to make a curtain around Mrs. Satella's bed," she instructed.

Ed nodded in an affirmative manner. He got to work on hanging up the sheets with his younger brother offering his help.

Orihime pulled out the small emergency first aid kit she always kept with her. It was rare that she would ever need it. She would always just resort to her Soten Kisshun. However, after that _incident_ , she realized her powers may not be able to heal everything, just like right now, so opted to learn some things about medicine. After she gets the twins out, she could use her Soten Kisshun to heal Satella's stomach closed.

She pulled out a couple of scalpels and some gloves. She inwardly noted she was going to need more gloves and rubbing alcohol as she currently had none. Why didn't she buy some sooner, she inwardly chastised herself as she opened the small box of needles she keeps.

Mrs. Satella stared at the strange syringe in her hand with anxious eyes. "What is that?" she asked, flinching through the pain just as Ridel arrived with the disinfectant and Paninya with the towels.

"This is an anesthetic," the auburn haired healer simply explained. "I'm going to use it to numb the area around your stomach, Mrs. Satella. I'm sure you don't want to feel the pain of your stomach being cut open, and also you want to see your babies being born. I have a powerful one that supposed to make you fall asleep, if you prefer that."

"No, no, that's fine," the brown haired woman grunted. Another slightly pained yelp erupted from. "Just hurry. I don't think these babies are going to wait any longer."

Orihime solemnly nodded her head. "Listen up, everyone!" Everyone paused as she addressed them. "If there's anyone who can't stand the sight of blood or gore, please leave now."

As soon as the mention of blood and gore came up, Paninya squealed in disgust, turning a repulsive green as an image of Orihime cutting Satella open crossed her mind as she finally registered she was going to do it any minute now, right here, right now. She didn't needed be told twice to get out the of room as she slammed the door behind her with a soft 'bang'.

Ridel seemed uncomfortably conflicted. He didn't know if he could stay in this room either, but he wanted to be by his wife's side, so his feet were rooted to the ground.

"Uh, what should we do now?" Alphonse wondered, a sense of apprehension in his tone. Edward had the same look of worry and uncertainty.

"You guys can make sure we always have a bowl of clean hot water at the ready. You can help Mr. Ridel clean the babies once we get them out," she instructed.

The Elric brothers nodded in understanding.

"Okay, everyone, wash your hands! We are going to get started now!"

* * *

Edward just watched as Orihime got to work after throwing on an aprons and some gloves. He felt an overwhelming sense of uncertainty course through him. He didn't know what think. His face crinkled as he listened to the sickeningly sound of skin being torn up. He couldn't see it, thanks to the makeshift curtain blocking his view, but the repulsive sound and the iron smell of blood made him feel incredibly uneasy and an unpleasant degree of nausea hit him.

Once again, he was reminded of how useless he is. Just like that time with Scar and Nina. For all his alchemical knowledge, he had no comprehension or understanding of how to deliver a baby. Hell, he didn't know what to do to help a laboring woman.

Here he was, revered as a child prodigy, but when it really counts, he couldn't do shit.

"Brother, it's okay." Alphonse's voice snapped him out of loathsome, self deprecating musings. The suit of armor stared straight ahead, hands locked into a prayer. "We are just going to have to trust Orihime. Just like that time with Nina."

Ed's brows furrowed with the feeling of discomfort and helplessness, but he knew his younger brother was right. All they could do was trust Orihime. "I know, Al. I know."

Hours and hours have passed with the anxiously waiting, stomaching the sounds of flesh being ripped up.

"Eddie!"

Edward, startled, jumped at the sound of his name being called. "Yes?" he replied, hesitantly.

"Put on some gloves and come here."

Feeling confused and extremely uneasy, he did as told, wondering what Orihime needed his help for. After putting as gloves as she beseeched him, he popped inside the curtain the curtain separating Satella's abdomen from the rest of her body.

"Wha-?" Ed's question was immediately cut off by the sight before him. The sight that greeted him was repulsively horrifying. He felt the disgusting sense of bile and nausea churn inside his stomach.

Satella's stomach was torn wide open. He could undeniably see the sickeningly pink substance of her inner flesh. If he stared hard enough, he could surely see her inner organs. No doubt if Satella could feel the pain, she would have died from shock long ago.

The blond alchemist glanced up too see Orihime giving him a stern look, but there was glint of apology in her gray orbs. She was covered in blood and so was Winry. And the remaining sheets that were used to cover the floor was also splattered in red liquid.

Speaking of Winry, Ed could see her trying to put on a brave face, but the underlying fear and anxiety was clear in her blue eyes. She was trembling a bit out of nervousness. He couldn't blame her. Three people's lives hang on this.

"Eddie!"

Edward snapped his head towards the urgent sound of Orihime's voice.

"Could you pry the baby out?"

His golden eyes completely bugged out at what she was imploring. Him, pull the baby out?! _Him_?!

"I don't have any retractors with me, so me and Winry are trying carefully to keep her stomach open," the auburn haired girl elaborated.

He just now noticed their hands keeping the skin apart. He hesitantly stepped forward. She gently instructed to guide his flesh hand underneath all the meat.

He was shaking, trembling. He was so scared! What if he messed up? What if he screwed up by accidentally killing the baby?

He paused when he felt something warm upon his own hand, despite the gloves. He glanced over at Orihime, but her eyes was focused only on Satella's underbelly, her uterus.

"It's okay." She squeezed his hand, gently in a figure of reassurance. "I'm right here with you. Don't give up."

He felt something swell inside him. He remembered this feeling. It's been such a long time since he felt like this. This light hearted of feeling happiness and calming, passionate sense of satisfaction. He hasn't felt like this since his mother used to praise him and his brother for talent in alchemy.

He nodded his head, tentatively, and slowly and gently guided his hand inside.

"Once you feel the head, bring the baby out _slowly_ ," Orihime instructed. "Be very gentle."

He bobbed his head once again before doing as told. He was still, oh so, very nervous. A quench of unease settled inside him. But hearing Orihime's encouraging words, her strong belief in him made him feel calm and collected, a sense of an unflappable serenity.

What felt like hours only took a few minutes before Edward felt something big and soft. He also felt stubbles of damp hair. He wondered if that must be the baby. With his face set into a grim determination, he gently ushered whatever it was he was holding out.

What he tenderly dragged out made his golden eyes to become wide with shock and disbelief. His heart thumping widely in ecstatic delight as the baby's cries echoed throughout the room.

" _It's a baby!"_ Ed's mind roared euphoric, awe inspiring fascination and wonder with at the little birth of miracle he was holding. _"It's actually a baby! He helped to deliver it!"_

Orihime smiled at him, approvingly, proud, gray eyes glowing in admiration. "Good! It's a boy. Go take him to Mr. Ridel, and get him cleaned."

Smiling brightly to himself, Edward carefully carried the tiny infant in his arms. He showed Ridel his brown haired newborn son. The black haired man's eyes burned with tears of joy as he ushered Ed over to help him clean his newly born son.

They carefully scrubbed the blood off the baby. They could hear the echoing sound of Alphonse's footsteps approaching them.

"Oh my gosh! It's really a baby!" Al softly exclaimed in captivated amazement.

His older brother grinned back at him. "You see, Al! We were able to witness a birth of a miracle!"

Al craned his head. "Yeah!"

This time, Winry approached them, carrying the second infant. It was a black haired baby girl. The second one was quieter than the first.

"This is the second twin. A beautiful baby girl!" she announced, happily holding the baby up to the new father.

"Thanks," Ridel with delighted joy.

"Where's Orihime?" Ed wondered.

Winry threw her thumb back in response. "She's healing Satella's wound right now."

Ed's golden gaze glanced over to where her pointed at to see the bright yellowish orange glow of Orihime's Soten Kisshun.

"Orihime's amazing, isn't she?" Winry commented, proudly.

Edward smiled, his golden eyes shining with warmth and admiration. "She sure is."

* * *

It was about half an hour later when the doctor arrived to check on the twins. "The babies are happy and healthy. You did an excellent job in delivering them," the doctor praised Orihime.

Orihime laughed, lightly, subconsciously rubbing the back of her head. "It was nothing really. I couldn't have done it with the help of all of my friends."

"Where did you learn how to deliver a baby, Orihime?" Alphonse asked, curiously.

"I have a few friends that have fathers that own a clinic and a hospital. And since I hang out with them a lot, I've picked up on a few things," she explained.

"Well, you certainly are a natural. They taught you quite well. Have you ever considered becoming a doctor?" the doctor questioned.

"Oh, no," she replied, candidly. "I mean I thought about, but I'm not sure it's something I want to do."

Edward watched with a small smile as Orihime chatted it up with the doctor and the new parents as they gave her constant praise. His yellow brows as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He glanced down to see Winry kneeling before him.

"Could you carry me to the other room, Ed?" Winry asked, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

The blond alchemist did as she requested, and carried her on his back, leading her to the other.

"It's humiliating to be carried by a boy who's smaller than me," Winry grumbled.

"I could easily drop you, you know," Ed retorted, irritably as he propped up a chair.

"Ed?" she muttered out, her tone filled with regret.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"I saw it… The engraving inside your pocket watch," she admitted, apologetically.

She _what_?!

There was an intensely still moment of silence before Ed unceremoniously dropped Winry on the ground. She cried out in pain, tenderly rubbing her bruised bottom.

"You forced it open?" he breathed out, strangely calm.

Winry's blue eyes glanced down in shame. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

There was a short pause before the blond boy let out a small sigh. He helped her up, and they both settled down on a chair.

"I never shown that to anyone. Not even Al," Edward lamented.

"But why not, Ed?" Winry questioned, lowly.

He clenched his automail fist. "It's...private. I have mission to myself. I hate to admit how weak I am. I have to give that day substance and carry it around with me as a reminder."

Winry's eyes burned as streams of hot tears glided down her face.

"What are you crying for?" Ed mumbled.

"Because you two won't cry," she sobbed. "Someone one has to do it for you."

"It's not a weakness."

Both blonds glanced to see Orihime staring down at them with a faint smile, hands clasped in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Winry quickly wiped away her tears. "No, it's fine, Orihime."

"I think that just shows real dedication," the auburn haired girl addressed Ed. "Your unfaltering commitment and your strong resolve. It's nothing you should be ashamed about, Ed. It just means you really care about your brother, and you are doing whatever you can to help him. That, in of itself, is truly admirable."

Edward stared at her for a minute before a distinct grin crossed his lips as he stood up from his chair. "You always know just what to say to cheer me up," he chuckled, softly, rubbing the auburn haired girl's head.

"Aww! Don't you guys look cute together?" Winry teased, enjoying the scene in front of her.

Both teens jumped back, swiftly separating with light pink blushes on their faces.

"The hell, Winry?!" Edward shouted, flustered.

The blonde mechanic laughed, waving him off. She turned towards Orihime with a sly smirk. "So, Orihime, you never did tell us what you thought about a half naked Ed."

Orihime's cheeks heat up, giving them a reddish hue. Flashes of Ed standing in the middle of town without his clothes and just in his boxers crossed her mind. "I didn't mean to see!" she squealed, embarrassingly. She twiddled, nervously with her fingers. "H-he was in his underwear, a-and…" She couldn't finish her sentence, her embarrassment reaching new heights.

She bashfully glanced over to see Ed staring at her with a dumbfounded expression, his own cheeks darkening.. She shrieked, hiding behind Winry, shyly poking her head out. "I wasn't staring. I'm not a pervert. I'm not." She looked close to tears.

The blonde mechanic laughed at the sight of the two embarrassed teens. "Don't worry about it, Orihime. I pretty sure Ed liked the fact that you were staring."

"I did not!" Ed cried, indignantly.

He was ignored.

"Anyway, Orihime, you never did tell why you took an interest in medicine," Winry inquired, intrigued.

Edward's golden gaze landed on the ginger haired girl, his eyes shining with interest.

Orihime pondered for a bit, smiling to herself. "I guess I did for Ichigo's sake. I try to do whatever I can to keep him alive."

Ichigo? Edward tilted his head in confusion. He never heard that guy's name before. But why did he get the feeling that he did?

He watched Orihime's facial expression. There was a sense of longing in her eyes. Her smile was different than her usual ones. While her usual ones were bright and cheerful, this was small, yet full of genuine warmth and delightfully happy. For some reason, seeing that smile, a smile that wasn't for him, made something inside him twist, painfully.

"How did you guys meet?" Winry questioned, excitably.

"Well, you see, it's kind of a long story," the auburn haired girl started. "I met Ichigo the day my brother died."

Edward's and Winry's expressions morphed into one of shock and surprise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Orihime cut Winry off, smiling, wryly. "In fact, if it wasn't for that day, I would never have met Ichigo," she said, optimistically. "You see, Ichigo's family owns a clinic where I took my brother after he got into a car accident. Unfortunately, they weren't officially open at the time, so they had to call an ambulance to take my brother to the hospital. He died on the way."

She paused, beaming to herself, a bright twinkle in her eyes. "I didn't realize he was the same boy at the time. I was so distraught over my brother's death, mourning my only family." She stared up ahead, a great fondness in her eyes. "I met him again a couple years later. A few bullies stole my hairpins, the only memento had left of my brother, but he brought back for me. I was so happy that day! That was the first time I realized how truly kind he was!"

Orihime sighed in bliss. "Ichigo is just an amazing person! He's kind hearted and brave and he's always willing to help someone when they need it! Just seeing him trying his best to help people made me wonder if I could do that, too."

"What's his family like?" Winry asked, curiously.

"He has a father and two, adorable, little sisters that he's fond of," Orihime answered, quickly. "His mother died when he was young. His mom was his whole world, so when she died, it really broke him. That's why, I think he tries so hard, so that others won't feel the same feeling of helplessness he once did."

The ginger haired girl bit the inside of her lip. "But, sometimes, he gets hurt. Really bad. He gets into a lot of fights, so it's only inevitable that he would sustain injuries. However, Ichigo was close to death more times than I could count. Truthfully, I'm scared that my powers might not be enough to help him, so I studied other alternatives, like first aid and medicine."

Her mind flashbacked to that _time_ in Hueco Mundo. A sense of overwhelming dread and unease twisted inside her, making her horrifically sick to her stomach. She _never_ wanted to go through that again. The agonizing pain, the paralyzing terror, the distressful sorrow… All of it was just too much. The thought of Ichigo dying was too much to bear.

"Why doesn't he just stop fighting?" the blonde blonde mechanic yelled. Great, another reckless idiot who gets into unnecessary fights. She sent an accusatory glare at her.

"What?!" Ed shouted, defensively, seeing the look his childhood friend was giving him.

Orihime laughed, sheepishly. "Oh, that's just Ichigo. He likes protecting his friends and family."

Winry evaluated Ichigo's personality. The resemblance between him and Ed was just...uncanny. They were both reckless morons, but they seemed to have a genuine soft side underneath along with a sense of righteousness. Not to mention, they both loss their mothers at a young age. And they have younger siblings they would do _anything_ to protect.

She had to wonder. Does Orihime have a type?

"So, this 'Ichigo' guy, is he good in a fight?" Edward questioned. Winry rose an eyebrow at that. Why did she detect a hint of a challenge at that?

Orihime enthusiastically nodded her head, oblivious to Ed's true intentions. "Yep! He's really strong. He trained in martial arts since he was four. And he just gets stronger everyday! Although, he prefers to fight his opponents on an equal level. Like he would never start a battle with someone who is already injured."

"Why not?" Winry inquired.

"It's just not his style," she replied, simply. "He prefers to fight fair and square. I mean, he _could_ strategize, but I remember him saying he doesn't have the patience to wait and think. If he hits his enemy hard enough, he would get somewhere eventually. If not, then he would just train harder until he could," she laughed.

Orihime sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I'm rambling on. I know I'm not making him sound all that great, but Ichigo really is amazing! He's strong, brave, and kind! And I want to do whatever I can to help him!"

The auburn haired girl suddenly felt something clicked inside. Edward and Winry gasped in shock to see a streamline of tears falling from her face.

"Orihime?!" Ed cried, frantically. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you crying?" Winry asked, concerned.

"I-I don't know," she responded just as confused. "I just… I just… Something doesn't feel right."

She paused for a moment, trying desperately to stop her overflowing tears. Why was she crying? She wasn't sad or in pain or anything. But, strangely, she just felt the sudden need to cry. Her startling tears baffled her.

"It's Ichigo. He's… He's crying," Orihime suddenly muttered out, her voice barely audible. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Ichigo was crying.

 _He was crying_!

That painful awareness made Orihime's twist in agony and sadness. She didn't try to stop the steady river of crystal tears. Why was Ichigo crying? Was he hurt?

"Orihime, please don't cry."

She could hear Ed and Winry trying their hardest to comfort her, but she only shook her head, sobbing into her hands. Ichigo was in trouble, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing she could do to help.

"It's Ichigo!" Orihime sobbed. "He's in pain!"

Ed and Winry were both confused.

"You are probably just imagining it, Orihime," Ed tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, vehemently. "Ichigo's in pain! I just know it! I'm sorry! I may not be making any sense, but Ichigo's hurt!"

"How can you tell?" Winry inquired, her blue eyes glowing with sympathy.

"Be-because," she sniffled. She fisted her hand upon her shirt where her heart lays. "It-it hurts inside…"

* * *

Edward knocked, tentatively knocked on the door to the room Orihime was occupying. After what happened, she ran away, saying she wanted to be alone for a while. Both him and Winry were hesitant to chase after her.

"Orihime, it's me. May I come in?" Ed asked, hesitantly.

There was a few moments of silence before the door finally opened. He slowly stepped inside. He glanced upon the quiet room until his eyes landed on Orihime. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were pink and puffy and her face was caked with dried tears.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, nervously. He shifted, uncomfortably, not knowing how to comfort her if need be.

Orihime smiled. "I'm doing better. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you and Winry.

The blond alchemist shook his head. He then took notice of the scarf lying on the desk. He remembered that midnight blue scarf. That was the same scarf Orihime was knitting while they were Youswell.

"What is it that?" he questioned, pointing at the scarf. What he really wanted to say was who was it for?

"Oh, the scarf?" The auburn haired girl's cheeks turned a light shade of hue. "It's just a present. For Ichigo. I made it from scratch myself."

Edward rose a yellow eyebrow, intrigued. "You can make scarfs?"

"Yep!" she chirped, happily. "I made this scarf for Ichigo. You see, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings into words. There are a lot things I wanted to tell. But, most of all, I wanted to say 'thank you'. Those are the words I wanted to tell him most, just 'thank you for everything'."

Edward watched Orihime's eyes glow with an intense and strong emotion. An emotion so powerful it radiated throughout her entire being. There was an angelic glow about her, a strong sense of longing in her eyes. Her lips were curled up into that same smile. The smile radiances with elated happiness and blissful devotion. That same smile just for _him_.

" _Strawberries… They remind me...of...him."_

" _Strawberries remind me of a guy I like."_

" _We both desire the heart of the same man."_

" _Be-because it-it hurts inside…,"_

Now he knew what that feeling was behind Orihime's bright, gray eyes. It was a just a simple crush. It was much stronger than that. More intense, more powerful. A passionate warmth that made her eyes shine as bright as the sun. The impassioned, burning fondness when she spoke. The wistful yearning in her eyes. It all made sense. It became so clear to him now. There was only emotion that would produce such a strong affect.

It was love.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He felt a pin drop inside him as he spoke those words.

"Huh?" was her confused response. She probably didn't hear him. After all, he mumbled it out, so quietly.

He balled his fists. His golden eyes staring at her with a dark, hidden emotion. "Ichigo. You love that guy, don't you?" Just admitting those words made his stomach burning and left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Orihime's eyes widened, slightly. How did he…? She was completely caught by surprise. Her gray eyes then dimmed a bit with a twinkling warmth, a light pink blush adorning a cheeks. "Yes," she admitted, plain and simple, no tip toeing around the question. She must've figured there was no point in hiding it. It was blatantly obvious.

Yeah… Right… He had a feeling for a while ever since the day Orihime fell ill. She all but blurted out in her delirious state that she liked a guy. He just didn't know how strong a like she meant. She didn't just like him, she was wholehearted in love with him.

But what does it matter to him? They were just friends, after all. There was never really anything going between them. They weren't dating, so he shouldn't care. They were...just friends. That's all they ever will be, and he was satisfied with that.

Though why does he get the feeling that he was being rejected?

This aching pain in his heart won't go away. This dull sense of burning agony erupted through the pit of his being. This bitter heat burned in the pit of his stomach churn. A sour sensation of sickening nausea twisted in his gut, scalding it like there was an acidic bile flowing disgustingly inside.

He heard the faint sound of sniffling. He glanced up to see Orihime in tears. Ed immediately started to panic. "C'mon, Orihime. Stop crying!"

Orihime shook her head, vehemently. The hot tears wouldn't stop flowing. "Don't cry, Eddie!"

Ed's yellow brow furrowed downward in confusion. "I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are! You're crying right now! You're in pain! I know what Winry means when you won't cry. You might not show it, but you are crying right now. On the inside." Her words started reduce into incoherent blubbering as she covered her face into hands.

Edward stared at her, not knowing what to say before shaking his and smiling, wryly. He tenderly patted her head. "I'm not crying," he assured her.

She peeked at him through puffy, red eyes, sniffling. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm not," he chuckled, softly. "Man, you are so sensitive."

She pouted. "I'm not!" she sniveled, wiping away her tears.

Edward perked up as if he realized something. "Oh, I almost forgot…" He dug inside his leather pocket and pulled out a tiny violet colored box. Orihime stared at it, curiously.

He handed to her. "I got you a present. I meant to give it to you earlier, but Paninya stole and with everything that's happen, I kind of forgot…," he trailed off, sheepishly. There was a dust of pink lighting under the bridge of his nose. "Go ahead. Open it," he urged her.

The ginger haired girl stared at the tiny box with wonder interest before reaching out and gingerly taking it out of his hands.

The box felt soft and smooth to the touch. Her gray eyes glanced up, staring into his golden orbs, questionably, trying to see if she could figure out what was in the box by reading facial expression. He inclined his head, egging her on to open it.

The auburn haired girl slowly unveiled the tiny box with baited breath. An awestruck gasp escaped from her lips as she eyed, wondrously at what was inside.

There was a beautiful pair of rosy pink colored rose stud earrings inside!

"Earrings?" Her gray orbs glowed with exuberant delight, her mouth hung open in stupefying astonishment as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You got me earrings? They're earrings!" she squealed in excitement once the whole thing registered in her mind. "No one has ever bought me earrings before."

"Ah, good," Edward sighed in relief. "I was worried you wouldn't like them."

"Like them? I love them!" she cried out, happily. "Thank you, Eddie!"

Orihime gasped as if realizing something. She glanced down at her feet, shamefully.

Ed tilted his head, somewhat puzzled by her sudden loss of enthusiasm. "What's wrong, Orihime?"

She looked up at him, sadly. "I… I didn't get you anything, Eddie," she whispered out, regretfully. She felt so bad. He got her a wonderful gift, and she got him nothing.

"Is that all?" Edward scoffed, waving her off. "Don't worry about it. You are always there for me and Al. Just think of it as a 'thank you' gift.

Orihime beamed. "Okay!" She then deflated. "Oh, wait… I don't have pierced ears."

The blond boy tsked. He knew that was going to be a problem. "Um, I think Winry knows how to pierce ears. She did hers herself, after all. Why don't you go ask her?" he suggested, lamely.

She brightened up at that. "Really? She can? Yay!" Her face then contorted into a look of fear as she paced across the room, muttering to herself. "But won't it hurt? Oh, I want to wear them though!"

She was debating over whether or not to get her ears pierced. What would her friends back home say? Would they like them? Would they disapprove? Would they call her a bad girl for getting pierced ears?

"Just do it," Ed encouraged her. "I'm sure, you'll look great."

Orihime stopped and stared at him. Then her gray eyes glanced, tenderly at the earrings in her hands. "Okay," she agreed. She glanced up at him. "Thank you, Eddie," she uttered out, a small, radiant smile adorning her face before she skipped out of them.

For a second there, Edward's heart skipped a beat. Orihime smiled at him. _She smiled at him_! Not one of those outgoing, cheerful smiles, but that soft, reserved, cheerful, and genuinely happy smile. He felt a jolt of ecstatic electricity flutter through him. His heart swelled a bit because, at that moment, _he_ was the one that made her happy.

That smile… That happiness… It was all just for him.

* * *

So, imagine his utter surprise when Orihime came up to him the next morning as they were packing their bags to leave with a stern look on her face.

"Did you read my diary?"

The accusation caught him off guard. "Huh?" was all Ed could mutter.

She thrusted a small, floral printed book in his face. "Did you read this?" Orihime asked once again.

His golden eyes lightened up with recognition. "Oh, that book? I remember some of it."

A shocked gasp cut Edward off. "You read my diary?!" she exclaimed, appalled.

Ed's eyes widened in shock and dumbfounded. He then sneaking a peek at it after Nina was saved. He was frustrated at the time. He didn't know much about Orihime or her powers. So, he took a peek into something that was very _private_ in order to stave off his selfish curiosity.

His face contorted into one of guilt as if he was caught red handed. Well, technically, he was because he was stupid enough to blurt it out.

He regretfully eyed the auburn haired girl's face. Her brows were furrowed, her nose was wrinkling, and her lips were quivering. She was extremely hurt, and hot tears edge on the corner of her long eyelashes.

"Uh, oh… Um, Orihime," he started, lamely, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Her face suddenly twisted into something else. Her eyebrows scrunched downwards, creasing her forehead. Her nose crinkled outward, and her lips jutted forward into a pout. There was a fire dancing behind her gray orbs.

It took Edward a minute to decipher that facial expression. Wait a minute… Was she mad? Ed could only stare, dumbly at the angry look on her face. Could someone blame him? This was the first time he's seen Orihime have a look of just pure anger. He's seen her determined, disappointed, sad, hurt, disapproving, but never anger. He thought Orihime could _never_ get angry.

He realized he was _wrong_.

The auburn haired girl puffed her cheeks, an angry pout set on her face. "Eddie… You… You…" She tried hard to come up with something to say. She never called someone mean names before before. "You… You big dummy!" she angrily yelled at him before running off in a huff, leaving Ed standing there like a complete idiot.

* * *

Edward, Alphonse, and Orihime were finally boarding a train to Dublith. Ed watched the exchanging between Winry and Orihime, sighing to himself. The ginger haired girl hadn't spoke a word to him all morning. He guessed she still must be mad.

He eyed her ears, which were know both pierced, thanks to Winry. And he was right, he smiled to himself. Those earrings do look beautiful on her.

What the three teenagers didn't realize were a pair of green, slitted eyes watching them board the train.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it for chapter thirty four. Oh, my god! I am finally done with this chapter! It was so freaking long.** _ **So freaking long**_ **! Normally, I would've made this into a two or three parter, but I could never find a got midway point turned ending that didn't feel...awkward. Then I said, fuck it, just make it a super long chapter. And I'm not going to say this right now… Don't expect any of the future chapters as long as this. I'm kind of amazed at myself that could produce a such long chapter taking place in Rush Valley of all places. I mean, hardly anything happens. Ed's watch gets stolen and Winry delivers a baby. That's all that happens in canon.**

 **Now there's a few things that need to be addressed. First and foremost, yes, I had Orihime deliver the baby instead of Winry. Why? Because, it was a nice change of pace from the usual canon. I already seen plenty of fanfics that Winry deliver the baby just like she did in canon. Change it up a bit. She still helped though. And I just didn't have Orihime take over. And not only that, but she performed a C section! I highly doubt anyone in FMA could do that. I made the mother have twins, and one of the twins having some...complications. There were a lot of details about birth that I don't want to get into. I have a lot relatives in the medical profession, so I know what I'm talking about. Do you guys want to know how many C sections videos I had to watch? How many times I almost made myself throw up at the sight? I did my research, and C sections boil down to four simple steps. First, give the laboring mother anesthetic to numb the area around her abdomen. Next, dab her enlarge belly with rubbing alcohol or disinfect. After that, cut her stomach up. And finally, pull out the baby from the uterus. Of course there's also stitching up the stomach afterwards. And this is just a simplified version of a C section. There's are still many things that I...don't want to talk about. Orihime didn't have worry about complications after performing the C section because her Soten Kisshun could just heal Satella's stomach closed as if the C section never happened.**

 **Before you guys complain, Orihime and Ichigo _both_ live in the Kurosaki Clinic and run it, so one or both of them have a medical degree. So, it isn't farfetched for Orihime to learn some basic medicine, especially since she has two really close friends who's family owns a hospital and clinic. She could apprentice their father's workplace anytime, if she just asked. I highly doubt they would say 'no' as long as she doesn't get in the way.**

 **How did you like the fact of Edward getting Orihime earrings? This was unplanned. I thought of it suddenly because of Valentine's Day. Might as well add some Edward/Orihime moments to this chapter [well, more than what it originally was].**

 **And yes, Ed has finally realized the person Orihime likes, the person she loves, his rival in the game of love, is Ichigo. I wonder how that would affect their dynamic later on? Yes, Ed's in love with a girl who is already in love with another guy. Though, Ed doesn't realize he loves Orihime, or he could just be in constant denial of his true feelings for her. Who knows?**

 **Anyway, leave any thoughts, comments, suggestions, and questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	35. Lustful Adventure

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty five! Enjoy!**

 **LiquidBloom: Thanks for the review! Yep! Orihime is deeply in love with Ichigo, which may or may not cause some complications down the line. In fact, Orihime's love for Ichigo is engraved into her very soul. Hell, even Eria is in love with Ichigo because Orihime's love for him is just _that_ strong. Will Orihime start to fall in love with Ed? It _is_ part of the romance, but who knows how long that would take? Plus, I don't want her loving Ed just because she can't be with Ichigo. Don't want Ed feeling like he was 'second choice'. I want Orihime to legitimately choose between Ichigo and Edward. None of that 'possible love interest was taking out in some plot contrived way, so the true couple could be together' stuff. You know what I mean?**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! I feel like I'm spoiling the series for you. Sorry, if I am. But honestly, that's really what happened in canon. Ed's pocket watch gets stolen and they end up in the thief's home with Winry delivering a baby later on. Not that much went on in that episode. It was really sweet of Ed to buy Orihime earrings. It's something I came up with on the spot for Valentine's Day. Added some Edward/Orihime scenes because of that.)**

* * *

Lustful Adventures

Orihime glanced at the window, watching the scenery flow by as she, Edward, and Alphonse were currently on a train to Dublith. Her grays gazed over at Al, who was reading a book. Ed was busy snoring away, off in dreamland.

She was still very mad at him. How could he do that? Read her diary? All her private thoughts and feelings are written in there. Every precious moment in her life, her biggest fears, stuff about her friends, things she likes, things she hates, and her experiences. _Everything_ was written in there, and _Ed read it_!

How could he? How much did he read? She glanced over to his sleeping form. Her face softened a bit when she was able think about it. He was still clueless about souls, Hollows, and Soul Reapers, so he probably didn't read much. For the first time, she was glad that English was the language most dominant in Amestris instead of Japanese.

But still, he invaded her privacy, and that's something to be mad at!

Orihime heard the metallic crank of Alphonse's head moving. She watched, curiously as Al perked up.

"What is it, Al?" she asked.

Al gazed at her as he answered. "I'm not sure. I just thought I heard a cat's cry."

The ginger haired girl watched as Al lifted himself off the chair to go investigate the strange mewl. She turned her focus once again at the scenery through the window, watching the colors of blue, brown, red, yellow, and green pass her by.

They were going to Dublith to meet Ed's and Al's teacher. She wondered, what was their teacher? Were they tough and strict? Or firm and kind? Maybe even eccentric and wise? So many possibilities.

Her ears perked when she heard the blond alchemist stirring. Her gray eyes shifted over just in time to see Ed's eyelids flutter open. His drowsy, golden orbs glanced around the train as he stifled a yawn, sitting up. He stretched his arms, hearing the muscles in his shoulders pop.

His eyes landed on Orihime, and when they did, he received an angry pout in return. He almost forgot she was still mad at him. He inwardly sighed, gazing around to discover that his younger brother had disappeared.

"Where is Al?" he asked.

"He thought he heard something, and went to go check it out," Orihime replied in a clipped down.

There was a moment of silence.

Urgh, Ed didn't like this awkward quietness between them. It's not like doesn't know the reason why Orihime is angry with him. He read her diary, invaded her privacy, something he shouldn't have done, especially without permission. He just...didn't know what to do to make her forgive him. He already said he was sorry. What else is there?

Blowing a strand of hair from his face, Ed dejectedly placed a palm under his chin, his gazing out the window. He eyed her once again, more specifically, her ears. She was wearing the earrings he gave her. They stuck out between the strands of her long auburn hair. They really did look nice on her!

"Those earrings… They look good on you," he commented, honestly.

He watched as her gray eyes fluttered open and close, trying to process his words, momentarily confused. Once the auburn haired girl did, Edward witnessed a light dust of pink adorning her cheeks. Subconsciously, her hands reached up and fiddled with her new earrings. He could see her with all her might trying desperately to suppress the urge to smile.

Orihime puffed out her cheeks, her gray eyes glaring at him, but Ed knew the glare at zero intensity behind it. "I'm supposed to stay mad at you," she said, stubbornly, almost like she was struggling to convince herself.

Edward smirked. Well, she was failing in that department because she looked seconds away from bursting into a wide grin.

Both teenagers perked up when they heard the metallic clang of Al's feet as he reentered their compartment.

"Where have you been, Al?" Ed asked.

Al sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, nowhere, brother," he replied, innocently. "I...just went for a walk."

A yellow, skeptical eyebrow rose as Edward glared at his younger brother, suspiciously. He knew that tone of voice. That was the tone Alphonse always used when he's trying to play the innocent act, especially when he picks up stray cats.

"Did you find another stray?" Ed questioned, bluntly.

Alphonse jumped at the accusation. "Wh-what?!" he blurted out, frantically, sweat drops appearing on his forehead. "No! Of course not, brother!"

Ed's accusatory glare did not diminish. His little brother was definitely hiding something. "Open your chest plate, Al," he demanded in a hard tone.

Al nervously backed away slowly, vigorously shaking his head. Ed growled before charging at him.

Orihime anxiously observed as the two boys wrestled with each other on the ground, wondering she should interfere.

"Brother, please stop!" Al cried out, desperately. But it was too late as Ed latched onto his chest plate and yanked it open. His golden orbs peered inside, and does he spot? A black cat with a white underbelly staring up at him with sharp, green eyes.

"Al…!" the blond alchemist growled at his younger brother in a disapproving tone.

Alphonse began to fidget and play with his fingers, nervously. "Brother, I can explain! You see, it's been following me. I think it wants to stay with me, brother."

"Well, we can't!" Ed argued. As soon as he angrily spat those three words out, the cat hissed at him. It _hissed_ at him, baring its fangs and everything.

Ed glared at it, his lips curling downward into a displeased frown.

"See?" Al said, pleadingly. "It doesn't want to leave. It wants to stay. Can't we keep it?"

"You know we can't keep a cat, Al," Edward scolded him. "We don't have the means to take care of it!"

"But…!" Alphonse really wanted to argue with his older brother on this matter. The cat was just so darn cute and precious. Conversely though, he knew Ed was right. With all the traveling they do, there is no way the cat could live a happy life.

He glanced up when he heard the soft putter patter of footsteps approaching them. Ed followed his little brother's gaze.

"Orihime?" Al spoke her name, his tone lacing with confusion.

The ginger haired girl ignored him. She squatted down, matting away her long, flowing, dark blue skirt. Her face was set into a grim line, a hard look of concentration on her facial features as she stared at the cat lying inside Al's hollowed body.

She hadn't spoken a single word, her contemplative, perpetual silence greatly confusing the brothers as she stared at the feline with such frightening intensity.

"Um, Orihime?"

The suit of armor's hesitant voice snapped her out of brittle musings. She blinked, gray eyes staring at the brothers' puzzled expressions.

She bashfully waved her hands in front of her face with a sheepish expression on her face in an attempt to diffuse the awkward tension she almost set in motion.

She shot Al a delicate, easygoing smile. "Do you mind if I hold the cat, Al?" she asked, politely.

Alphonse seemed to hesitate a bit before silently nodding his head.

Orihime grin brightened as she carefully lifted the cat away from the youngest Elric's empty armor, ignoring the way it was glaring at her with suspicion.

Ed and Al carefully and quizzically observed as Orihime held the feline with a gentle yet firm grip. They watched the curve of her lips slowly dissipate, and was replaced with a mirthless and sullen frown. She and cat simply stared at each other, not even a single word was uttered the abysmal silence.

"Orihi-"

"Where did you get this cat?" the ginger haired girl asked, abruptly, cutting Al off, her tone grave and serious.

Alphonse seemed uncertain if he should answer her not, but did so anyway. "I found it in an alleyway back in Rush Valley," he answered, a bit of dubiety in his voice. She was acting very strange around the cat. Does she not like cats?

She nodded her head, more out of distrait than anything else. After a second or two passed, she shoot a bright smile towards Ed and Al. "I think we should keep him."

"What?! No! We are not keeping a damn cat!" Edward shot back, his face etched into a disapproving scowl.

Once again, the cat hissed at him, baring his fangs.

Ed glared, heatedly at the hissing feline. There was no way they keep such an undisciplined cat. The cat was obviously mean, misbehaved, and feral.

Orihime laughed, lightly. "I never said anything about keeping him, Eddie. It's only after...he is able to...survive out on his own," she explained, reiterating her words.

The blond alchemist crossed his arms, contemplating with a deep scowl plastered on his face. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the cat's angry howl, hairs bristling.

A subsequent pained yelp erupted through the train.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Solala," a tall man with blond hair and green eyes greeted a dark haired girl with purple eyes and silky pale skin. She had a busty, slim figure underneath her long black dress and dark purple halter jacket.

"It's alright, Ron," the woman said. Even her voice was silky and smooth. She scooted over to make room for the soldier.

Ron shot a toothy grinned. He took his spot next his beautiful date. They were at a small, local restaurant in Hiltenburg.

Lunch was short and uneventful. Soon after the dark haired woman bid farewell to her blond date a bright plastered across her light purple colored lips. As soon as her date was out of sight, that smile turned into a deep frown.

" _That guy was useless,"_ she thought, disgruntled. _"He knew next to nothing about what's happening in the military."_ She was going to get nowhere with a simple warrant officer. Everything he said were information she already knew. Such as Scar and Mustang being transferred to Central.

Maybe she should have picked someone of a higher rank to lure in and seduce. She needed an unwitting pawn that would act as her spy within the ranks of the military. Just to make sure there isn't any unnecessary interferences. After all, Envy could only do so much.

Hiltenburg was a rather small town a few miles south of Dublith. It was the only town between Dublith and South City. It was a small, quaint, suburban town. There wasn't much, the two was mostly used as a trade route. Most of the town's income comes from the local inns and various hotels for travellers to rest in for the night before taking a train to South City or Dublith the next day.

The heels of Lust's shoes clicked softly clicked against the pavement. Since she found nothing of value here, she really should head back to Central. She could hear the chattering of housewives, the bustling of markets and food stalls, and the obnoxious sounds of children playing.

What the humans were doing were of no concern of her. Humans were foolish, selfish, and weak creatures. They would turn on each in a drop of a hot, if it would benefit themselves. They are willing cause bloodshed over the most, silliest, stupidest, and pettiest of things. And when things go bad, they are quick to blame others, and yet they are proud glory hounds when something goes their way.

Urgh! She hated humans so much. They were disgusting, vile creatures. She hated them so much. They were so loathsome, pathetic apes.

Her ears picked up the sound of running and screaming. She opted to just ignore it. Human problems are of no concern to her.

That was her initial idea. However, it looks like fate had other plans for her. She felt a small bundle of flesh and bones crash against her legs.

With a grunt of annoyance, she glared down at the small human child. She had long, unkempt, black hair with bits of scrunched up into a pair of twintails. Her green eyes were wide with horror and fear. She was a skinny, little thing. Actually, she was unnaturally skinny. Lust could practically see her bones that were only covered in a few layers of skin and fat. Her arms were way too bony, her ribs were almost prominent through her clothing, and her face were sunken in. She was definitely malnourished. Horrendously so.

Speaking of her clothes, she wore a tattered, brown dress that was about a size too big for her. There were patches of dirt and grime that stained the dress in a variety of filthy, disgusting colors. Even the natural brown color was started to fade into ghostly brownish white.

The little human child hadn't said a word to her, just staring, mutely at Lust with her fearful, shy green eyes. Lust frowned at her. Out of all the pathetic humans she's encountered, this child was the most pathetic out of all of them.

"What do you want, child?" Lust questioned, coldly.

The little girl jumped, startled, backing away in fright. Not a single sound escaped from her as she nervously fidgeting with the ends of her dress, ducking her head away like a frightened, little puppy.

As soon as screams of angry men could be heard, the small child let out a horrified gasp before turning tail and running. Lust watch the girl run away in fright with uncaring, cold, purple eyes.

Whatever happens to her was of no concern. Humans were such pathetic creatures.

* * *

"I don't know why you insist we let the cat tag along with us."

Edward shot Orihime an incredulous look as he stared at her bandaged nose and left check where the cat viciously scratched her with its claws.

Orihime simply giggled, gleefully. "It's not that bad, Eddie," she assured him. She held the cat, tenderly in her arms. The cat had a grumpy look on his face, glaring at everything in sight. Other than that, he was completely quiet and still in her arms, his tail flickering every once in a while.

"Aren't guys excited to meet your teacher?" she smiled, changing the subject.

Once the question passed her lips, an aura of despair and gloom hovered over Edward and Alphonse.

"I would be more glad, if she doesn't kill us," Ed whined, fearfully.

"Huh?" The ginger haired girl cocked a confused brow at him.

"We're here, brother," Al announced, miserably as if resigning to a horrible fate.

The only female out of three stared, quizzically at the brothers, watching them shiver in fright, their eyes glued to a store with the sign 'meat' in anticipation. She craned her head around when she heard the door to meat shop, not really hard to guess what they sell, swing open and out came a very large, burly man. She stared at him in wonder. He was just...so huge! Almost as big as Major Armstrong!

"Oh, hey, Sig," Edward greeted the man with a tentative wave.

The big guy eyed him for a second before his large hand came up and rubbed his head. "You've grown a lot." Even his voice sounded deep and bulky.

"Hi, Sig," Alphonse stepped and greeted him. "I look a little different, but it's me. It's Alphonse.

Orihime could see Al tensing him as Sig stared at him for a second or two with an indecipherable expression. Finally he patted his helmet head.

"You've grown up a lot."

Lastly, he eventually took notice of her. "Who might you be?" Sig asked in a gruff voice.

Gray eyes widened, slightly. "Oh, pardon me." Orihime offered a quick, apologetic bow. She smiled, brightly. "My name is Orihime Inoue." She happily held the black and white cat out. "And this is Sammy."

Ed eyed her, questionably. "Sammy?"

She faced him, nodding her head. "That's the cat's name," she explained as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Orihime," Sig said, holding his large hand out.

The auburn haired snapped her head back towards him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sig!" She grasped his hand, leading to a firm handshake. "His hand is so big and strong," she thought in childlike awe as her hand was fully enveloped in his.

He nodded his head before letting go, and stalking towards an open window. "Hey, Izumi," he called inside the window. "The Elric brothers are here. And they brought a friend."

A young, strong, yet sickly woman's voice responded. "I'll be out in a sec. I'm feeling a little better today."

Orihime's eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Was the lady sick or something.

Ed seemed to confirm her worries. "Sick in bed?"

"Guess, she hasn't gotten any better since last time," Al's said, his hollow voice laced with worry.

Suddenly, the door violent swung open, and Ed received a vicious kick to the face that sent him spiraling and crashing into a building across the street.

"Eddie!" Orihime cried out in surprise, rushing over to him to check for injuries.

Out came a woman with dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. "Hello, my stupid pupil. I hear you've become one of the military's dogs!" Anger was an understatement. She sounded incredibly furious.

Al cautiously approached her, sweating bullets. "Hello, teacher. You might not recognize me, but I'm Alphonse."

The woman paused, taking a good look at Al before her face transformed into one of recognition. "Al? Is that you? You've grown so big!"

Alphonse breathed out a sigh of relief. So imagine his shock and surprise when he was unexpectedly flipped over and throw onto the ground.

"Your skills are rusty," Izumi chastised him, disappointed.

The suit of armor let out a pained groan. "You sure have a lot of energy for someone who's not feeling well."

Orihime helped Edward walk, his body bruised and wobbly.

"Not feeling well?!" Izumi screamed, appalled. "What do you mean?! I'm perfectly fi-!" Her boisterous shouting was cut off as a spray of blood comically spewed out from her mouth.

Orihime cried out with a start, her hands covering her mouth, a horrified expression on her face. Her healer instincts started rang through and she was about to activate her powers, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped. Confused, she gazed back at Ed and received a solemn shake of a head in return.

"You shouldn't exert yourself," Sig commented to his wife, tenderly wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's so sweet of you to worry, honey!" Izumi cooed, starry eyed. "Thank you!"

Orihime was amazed by all the sweetness and gushy words. There were even pretty, pink, floating hearts, and the backdrop sparkled with comical rainbows. This was the type of scenery sees in a cheesy romance novel.

She perked her ears when she Edward sigh in exasperation. She wondered if this happens all the time, then smiled to herself. Mr. Sig and Ms. Izumi must really love each other then. How sweet!

* * *

"My name is Orihime Inoue! I'm pleased to meet you!"

Orihime finally got around to introducing herself to Izumi Curtis once all the shenanigans settled down. They were all invited in and were currently stationed around the Curtis's dining table. Orihime took a spot on the right side of Edward while Alphonse took his left with Izumi and Sig seated across from them. Sammy laid down by the leg of her chair, his curious, green eyes staring around the room, taking in the new environment.

The auburn haired girl began to fidget and nervously play with her hands under Izumi's sharp, scrutinizing gaze. She was beginning to feel incredibly self conscious. Was her appearance not appropriate? She checked herself. All she wore was light brown, sleeveless turtleneck, a long, dark blue skirt that reached all the way down to her calves, a pair of brown, ankle length socks, and bright yellow, strappy, flat sandals. There was nothing out of the ordinary with her appearance.

Maybe it was something she did or didn't do. Maybe she offended the older woman in some unknown way. Now, an essence of guilt began to gnaw at her. She didn't mean to offend Ed's and Al's teacher in any way. She needed to apologize. It was not good to leave a bad impression.

However, and thankfully, Edward saved her from his teacher's accusatory stare. "Teacher, Orihime isn't a part of the military," he stated. He seemed to have taken notice the ginger haired girl's nervous and tense body language.

Izumi's expression relaxed. She pressed the palm of head underneath her chin, taking another, more direct examination of Orihime. After some time, she nodded her head in approval.

"She's a pretty and polite one." She turned her gaze towards Alphonse, sending him a pleasing smirk. "You picked a nice one, Al."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"She is not his girlfriend!"

Both Al and Ed quickly responded in unison. Al flustered, frantically in front of his face. Ed's reaction was the exact opposite. Indignantly yelling out the response in comical anger. Izumi quirked a brow as she detected an underlying hint of jealousy in Ed's tone. Orihime blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, teacher, do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al tried to immediately change the topic before it got too out of hand.

Izumi blinked. "The Philosopher's Stone?" she pondered. "No, I've never heard of it. I holds no interest for me."

The brothers deflated at the dismissive claim.

"Oh, really? That's okay," Ed spoke, his voice a mixture of acceptance and disappointment.

"There was that one guy in Central," Sig chimed in, helpfully.

Both Ed and Al perked up at that.

"Really? Who was it?" the blond alchemist asked unable to contain his excitement and eagerness.

"Ah! Let me see…," the woman reflected, recalling the memory of the short time she spent in Central. "I believe his name was...Hohenheim."

Orihime heard Alphonse's shocked gasp and witnessed Edward tense up. His face twisted into of ice cold rage and bitter resentment. He clenched his fists into anger balls until his knuckles turned white.

She felt the dreadful sense of unease like she stepped into something personal. The tension was so thick a knife could cut it. She nervously nibbled at the bottom of her lip, her gray eyes, anxiously darting between the overwrought Elric brothers and the confused Curtis couple. She instantly knew Ed's and Al's relationship with this 'Hohenheim' guy was _not_ a good or even pleasant one.

Even Sammy was beginning to sense the unpleasant tension in the air. He let out a disconcerted mewed, stretched his legs, and leapt onto the ginger haired girl's lap, seeking comfort. She smiled, , softly petting the cat's fur in an effort to soothe him.

"What is it?" Izumi wondered. "Is he someone you know?"

"He's…," Alphonse started, a sense of unease filling his tone. "...Our father."

Orihime's gray orbs widened in surprise. She was not expecting that twist.

"Your father? The one who ran out on you when you were little?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" Edward snarled with cold fury. "It's because of that bastard that our mother's dead!"

The auburn haired girl felt extremely uncomfortable. A feeling of distressful unease gripped at her. The discomfiture sensation of being trapped between a rock and a hard place like a child who accidentally broke their parents' highly expensive, exotic vase.

She snapped out of her musing with a pained yelp from Ed.

"Now, we're going to eat!" Izumi declared, vehemently.

"Okay," Ed childishly pouted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and mouth off a sarcastic remark, knowing he'd receive a beating if he did.

* * *

Dinner looked deliciously appetizing. Orihime eyed the assortment meat, vegetables, and steamy bread with mouth watering awe. "Thank you for the food!" she proclaimed, graciously. She set aside a plate for Sammy before beginning to eat her own share.

"Why aren't you eating, Al?" Sig noted, curious gaze trained on the soul bonded armor.

Both Edward and Alphonse immediately tensed while Orihime sent an uneasy and confused glance towards them. Their teacher doesn't know about their secret?

"I ate on the way here," Alphonse swiftly responded. Orihime knew that was a lie, but didn't voice it.

"Why don't we tell them about the baby being delivered back in Rush Valley?" Edward suggested, immediately and hastily diverging the topic away from Al.

Al nodded in agreement. "There was this family," he started, eagerly. "The mom was pregnant and was about to have the babies, but we couldn't get to a doctor in time because of the heavy rain."

"We wouldn't have been able to deliver it, if it wasn't for Orihime!" Ed declared, shooting the ginger haired girl a proud grin.

Orihime flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I didn't do much really!" she remarked, completely flustered. "I mean, it wasn't just me. Everyone helped!"

Ed playfully nudged her, staring at her with such fierce and gentle eyes. "What are you talking about? If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened. You were the one who discovered the mother was having twins."

"A baby is a precious miracle," Izumi interrupted, blissful as she tenderly held her stomach. Orihime face scrunched up in concern, her gray orbs filled with sympathy when she detected a hint of sadness and regret in the woman's voice. "That's how all of us came into. Always cherish the lives that were given to you."

The way she talked, the sound of her voice… It was all too sad. She spoke with such firm wisdom, but there was this underlying grief filled sadness in her tone. Orihime couldn't help but to feel an overwhelming sense of sympathy for Ms. Izumi.

Her gray eyes shifted towards Edward and Alphonse, who were completely oblivious to their teacher's hidden torment, laughing and grinning, happily and cheekily. She figured she better play along with them, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

After dinner, Ms. Izumi was nice enough to show her the guest room where she would be spending the night. "Thank you for the hospitality, Ms. Izumi," she thanked the older woman.

Izumi creaked the door open, causing a tiny squeak to vibrate. Sammy wasted no time in padding into the room. "There's no need to thank me," Izumi replied. "Any friend of the boys is okay with me."

Orihime smiled, politely, entering the room. Her eyes scanned around the room. There seemed to be nothing of noteworthy about. What did she expect? It was a guest room, after all. Just simple, king sized bed and a drawer.

"How has those boys been?" the older woman asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

The auburn haired girl beamed. "They've been doing great! Al is always so sweet and helpful, and Ed's funny at times. And he's real nice and kind."

Izumi tried hard to suppress a laugh. Ed nice? Kind? He's known the Ed since he was a little kid, and he's always been an abrasive brat, not shy about picking fights. No one had ever described Ed as kind before. At least, it certainly wouldn't be the first description of him they would use. An overbearing, obnoxious brat would more likely fit.

Orihime tilted her head and hummed in confusion when she heard Ms. Izumi snort out a laugh.

"Don't mind me." She waved it off, dismissively. "It's nice to know those boys are doing alright for themselves."

The humor in her dark eyes suddenly died as they turned sharp and serious. "I heard you delivered twins back in Rush Valley."

The ginger haired rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly while letting out a self conscious laugh. "It was nothing really."

"You didn't seem so happy about during dinner," Izumi commented, frankly.

The younger girl couldn't hide her shocked gasp and her gray orbs widened in surprise. She didn't realize she wasn't being as discreet as she thought. After a few, her auburn brows crinkled in sadness and her gray eyes stared, sympathetically into Izumi's dark orbs.

"I wasn't unhappy about the twins, Ms. Izumi," Orihime elucidated. She fiddled, nervously at her skirt. She could hear Sammy's impatient mewl in the background, but decided to ignore him for now. This was a more delicate matter at the moment.

"I was really happy to help the mother give birth." She paused, licking her lips, feeling flurried about talking to Ms. Izumi about something personal. Would she get mad? Sad? Laugh it off with hidden disdain?

She prompted to just cut her losses. There's no point in hiding her fears and nerves. "Did something about to your baby, Ms. Izumi?" When she saw the older woman's dark eyes widened, stupidefied, but there was underlying sense of doleful regret in them, she quickly elaborated her question. "We were talking about babies, and you just seemed so sad about it. I thought-"

Izumi held her hand up to cut her off. She shoot the younger lady a wry smile, giving a mirthless laugh. "You are a perceptive one. We haven't even known each other for two hours, and you already know parts of my past. That's more than the boys ever did." She stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her with a soft 'click', leaving Orihime bewildered.

The older woman took her position on the bed, and motioned the still stunned auburn haired girl to take a seat next to her. Orihime stood stock still for a hesitant moment before complying.

It was then Izumi began revealing the story about how she performed the taboo of Human Transmutation to revive her stillborn son who died, tragically without taking his first breath. And as a gruesome and devastating consequence, she loss parts of organs preventing her from ever conceiving a child again.

Orihime tried to resist the urge to cry. However, her eyes still burned. Just imagining losing a child and then never being able to give birth again because of one stupid mistake was horrifically tragic. She felt a tear drop glide down her cheek, which she promptly wiped away.

Everything was pensively silent. The only sound was the soft thumping of Sammy's tail hitting the floor.

"I was foolish back then," Izumi admitted, ruefully. "And because of my mistake, I'm never allowed to have another child. That is why you should always cherish the life you had." She softly patted Orihime's head like a mother would do to her child.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Izumi swept onto her feet to answer the door. She was not surprised to see Ed and Al standing on the other side.

"Teacher?" Ed inquired, confused.

Izumi gave him a nod of acknowledgement before heading out the room, not before giving Orihime a small smile.

"What was that? Why was teacher here?" Edward asked, eyeing Orihime, curiously after witnessing his teacher disappear down the hall.

Orihime's lips spread into a tiny, tactful, and delicate smile. "Nothing really. Just girl talk. What are you guys doing here? We should be getting ready for bed." She pulled and unzipped her pink bag.

"Al wanted to see Sammy," Ed swiftly corrected himself at the end.

"Oh, he's by the foot of the bed." The ginger haired girl nudged towards the general direction of the cat.

Sammy's ear twitched. The cat raised up on his legs when he heard the clanking of Al's metal feet sauntering into the room. Sammy wasted no time in trodden towards Al and rubbing his body against his cold, metal leg, giving off an affectionate purr.

Orihime giggled at the adorable sight. "He really likes you."

Edward snorted. "Every cat likes Al."

"Cats would like you, too, brother, if you were nicer," Alphonse remarked, bending down to scratch the cat behind his ear.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Like I care if cats like me or not."

Orihime gasped, dramatically. "Don't say that, Eddie!" she chastised him.

"Why am I the enemy?" the blond alchemist squawked.

She just giggled, playfully in response. She dug out a long sleeved, bright yellow nightgown out of her bag after digging for a while. "Do you guys know where the bathroom is?"

Ed inclined his head towards the door, indicating to Orihime to follow him. She happily tailed after him.

After a few twists and turns, they made it to the restroom. It was not surprising that Ed knew the way. After all, he had lived here for a couple of years in his childhood. He doubted the place had changed at all, and he was right.

"Thank you, Eddie," Orihime smiled before opening and closing the bathroom door behind her.

The bathroom was nice, neat, and clean. White tiles covered the floor and walls. One second thought, there was nothing but white everywhere. The only thing that wasn't the color of milk were the dark gray shower curtains and the black handle of the cabinets.

She heard a quiet knock on the door. "Are you almost done, Orihime?"

She was somewhat surprised to hear Ed's voice on the other side. She'd figured we would've gone back to the room by now. "Not yet," she responded. The ginger haired girl started shedding out of her turtleneck. "You don't have to wait for me, you know," she spoke, her voice being muffled by the shirt.

"Then how would get back in the room?" he questioned.

She took off her sandals and socks. "I know my way back. I'm a big girl," she argued, removing her skirt.

The auburn haired girl heard Edward make some kind of noise between a snort and a laugh. "You would get lost easily. And you are very clumsy. You might trip and fall over a corner of a wall, if I'm not here."

"No I won't!" she pouted. She threw on her yellow nightgown, and yanked the door open. Unfortunately, her left foot over the bottom corner of the door. She closed her eyes, tightly, preparing to have her face planted against the side of the wall. Although, she never met the hard, cold surface of the wall because something firm and strong held her up.

Her grays eyes fluttered open, slowly, tentatively. Gradually, her vision began clearing away, and was met with Edward's smirk.

"You were saying?" She could hear the playful tone in his voice.

Her lips pursed. "You distracted me!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you blaming me, Orihime?" he questioned with mock hurt.

The auburn haired girl's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She made a frustrated noise, and buried her face in her bundle of clothes, her hair flailing forward.

Ed breathed out a small laugh. He should stop teasing her now. His fingers grasped the sleeve of her nightgown, tugging her forward. "C'mon on, or else you'll crash into another wall if your eyes are covered," he smirked, suppressing a laugh. Okay, he couldn't help himself with that one. Her adorable reactions make teasing her just so fun!

Orihime lifted her head, face flushed, and lips pressed together into small pout. "That's not funny, Eddie!"

He chuckled. "Fine. I'm sorry, okay?"

She stared at him, gray eyes filled with disbelief and a bit of skepticism, but did not comment or make a remark, too embarrassed to.

Coming to a silent agreement, Edward led Orihime back to the room.

"You guys sure took a while," Al commented with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Ed narrowed his golden eyes at his younger brother. "Not now, Al."

"Whatever you say, brother." A small noise of laughter couldn't help but to escape from him.

Orihime strolled across the room until she propped herself down on the bed. Sammy was already sleeping comfortably by the floor. She smiled and resisted the urge to coo. The sleeping cat was just so adorable.

She laid down on the bed, stifling a yawn.

"Are you tired, Orihime?" Alphonse asked.

"Maybe a little," the auburn haired girl answered, honestly, seeing no reason to lie.

The creak of Al's armor could be heard as he climbed onto his feet. "It is really late. We better leave, so you could get some sleep."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Al, Eddie," she said, sweetly.

"Goodnight, Orihime."

Edward waved his own goodnight as Al shut the door behind him.

As soon as the nearly silent 'thud' of the door shutting completely closed, Orihime's smiling face twisted into a contemplative frown as her gray obs eyed the slumbering feline next the bed.

She knew what the cat really, and she had the feeling the cat knew she knew. And he also knew what Al was, which was why he followed him. He felt some sort of kinship with the youngest Elric.

But the cat shouldn't be here.

Orihime regretted not asking Sammy what's he doing? What's keeping him here? That was the reason she insisted the cat would stay with them until she figured it out.

She sighed, softly to herself. No matter. Tomorrow's another day.

* * *

 _Tiny, padded, white sandaled footsteps splashed against the earthy ground as small hand was grasped tightly in much larger ones. Her bright, green eyes spotted vegetable food stand. She eagerly tug on the woman's hand._

" _Mommy! Can we get some spinach?" she asked, excitingly pointed a finger at the food stall._

 _The woman smiled down at her daughter. Her bent to her child's level, tugging a long strand of her black hair behind her ear. "Let me guess… You want to eat spinach quiche for dinner tonight?" she questioned with a hint of amusement her voice._

 _The dark haired girl bobbed her head up and down, joyously, unable to contain her excitement. "I love your quiche, mommy!"_

" _How about this, Chloe? I'll make quiche for dinner, if you help out with the dishes."_

 _Chloe pouted. She never liked doing chores. But she really loved her mother's quiche! Finally, She reluctantly agreed to her mother's requirements. Doing the dishes is worth it for her quiche. She hadn't eaten it since last winter._

 _She happily pulled her mother along._

" _Alright, alright, Chloe. The spinaches aren't going to go anywhere," the dark haired woman laughed, letting herself get pulled along by her daughter._

 _Mother and child duo finally arrived at their home. "Okay, Chloe, go clean yourself up for dinner," the woman instructed._

" _Yes, mommy!"_

 _Chloe swiftly charged up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash her hands. She smiled, joyfully to herself, already eager to eat dinner already knowing what awaits her. She listened to the gentle sound of rushing facet water, gingerly scrubbing her tiny hands underneath after applying a generous amount of soap._

 _The sound of the door barged open it and it slammed against the wall hard enough to make the whole rattle caused Chloe to almost jump out of her skin in shock and fright._

 _The dark haired, little girl could hear the burly voices of men as they rampage inside the house making her cower in fear. When she heard the loud crash of glass shattering followed by the horrified screams of her mother, she shakingly went to investigate._

 _Chloe trembled as she tried steadily walking down the staircase, trying to be as silent as possible. She could her heart pounding loudly against her ears. Her whole body was shaking in fear. Drops of cold sweat lingered against the base of her forehead and the back of her neck._

 _She heard her mother scream in terror and protest once again, but she could barely make out the words, her brain is too much in panicking state to do so. The blood in her veins were pumping full of adrenaline as her tiny hands became clammy with sweat making it terribly difficult to get a stable and firm grip on the rails of the stairs._

 _The tearing of clothing and reverberated through Chloe's ears. Hot tears prickled her eyes, gliding her cheeks in miniscule rivers. What were they doing to her mom? She was so scared!_

 _Strange noises echoed. A jolt of confusion hit Chloe for a few seconds as the noise sounded like a rubber ball being squeezed quite brutally, she may add. However, that confusion quickly turned into terror and dread as another one of her mother's pain filled cries rang out._

 _They were hurting her! Whatever they were doing, bad men were hurting her mother!_

 _Chloe knew she go down there and help, but what could she do? She was just a weak, little girl. A child like can't stand up to grownups._

 _Still though, her trembling feet pressed forward._

 _Chloe inched towards the last of the stairs, and froze at the sight before her._

 _Green eyes stared, blankly and wide eyed at the indescribable scene before her. Her tiny, underdeveloped brain could barely comprehend what was happening. Her face remained frozen and horrified. Her blood turned ice cold, her heart refusing to pump any more blood into her veins. The rapid streamline of tears wouldn't stop pouring. A small whimper of noise escaped from her, but it was enough to alert the three men._

" _Shit!" one of the men cursed. "There's a kid here."_

" _I thought you said this woman lived alone?" another one yelled at the third guy, accusingly._

" _How the hell was I supposed to know this bitch had a kid?" the third one shouted back._

" _That was your job, dumbass!"_

" _Enough!" the first screamed, furiously, breaking the other two's foolish arguing. "We don't have time for this! We can't leave any witnesses! Kill the kid!"_

 _Chloe gasped, loudly in shock, whimpering in terror, her feet remained rooted to the ground as she stood there frozen._

" _No! Leave my daughter alone!" her mother screamed, frantically. She desperately tried to escape her captor's grip as he had pressed against the table. She kicked her leg backwards as hard as she could. He grunted in pain, tripping over his pants, landing with a loud yelp as he his head crashed against the wooden floor with a sickening crunch. Deep red crimson was already beginning to pool from underneath him._

 _Chloe stared in paralyzed terror, her green eyes horrifyingly transfixed at the blood underneath the man's head._

" _Chloe! Hurry! Get away!" Her mother's desperate and terrified scream was enough to snap her out of her petrified state._

" _Mommy!" the little cried out to her mother, her voice broken with despair._

" _Get out of here, Chloe! Hurry!"_

" _Shut up, bitch!"_

" _Mommy!" Chloe screeched, horrified and with anguish filled sorrow as her mother was struck across the face._

 _Her mother retaliated by slamming her head fiercely against her attacker's chest. The man cried out in pain._

 _Chloe gaped, shockingly dismay and with terrified distressed as her mother tried to fight off the two conscious men with all her might all the while screaming in fear and desperation for her to get away._

 _Finally, Chloe heeded her mother's desperate pleas, running out the house with a heart wrenching and anguish filled wail. Her feet kept hitting against the pavement of street with not attention of stopping, her face an overflowing mess of tears, only the thing that was keeping her despite the burning pain in her throat, chest, and legs was fear. Pure unadulterated fear._

 _Why?! Why did this have to happen?!_

Why _?!_

* * *

Green eyes fluttered, squinting when the sun's rays became to bright. She lifted her head off the mossy, cracked wall. The small house she found herself in was old, abandoned, and run down.

She let out a small yawn. Chloe snatched the small, brown bag at her side, digging her hand inside its contents. She pulled out some bread and an apple. The food she stole from those _men_ the other day. This was going to be her breakfast for the day.

Once done, Chloe stepped outside her shabby hideout. She had to plan her next food raid.

What was she going to do? She was scared and lonely. She missed her mommy! Her eyes burned with tears.

She wanted a home! She wanted a nice, soft bed to sleep in instead of the cold, hard ground. She wanted to enjoy a warm, delicious meal, not just leftovers she finds scattered in places when people don't want them anymore! She wanted her mommy!

She crossed the corner of the street, and stopped when she see spotted that same beautiful lady she saw yesterday.

What was she doing all by herself? She couldn't keep her eyes off the lady that day. There was something different about her. Something mysterious.

However, her green eyes quickly spotted a few men. One of them pulled out a gun, and Chloe watched, fearfully as he pointed it at her. Unpleasant flashbacks entered her mind, terror and dread gripped at her, and finally she screamed.

"LOOKOUT!"

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter thirty five! I hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter… This chapter was really complicated to do. This may end up turning into another three parter. Why? Because there are three separate plots all happening at once. I've done this for before. I'm trying to balance it out. There's a plot A, a plot B, and a plot C**

 **Plot A focuses on, as you know, Orihime and the cat. I'm not going to any more spoiler.**

 **Plot B is mainly about Lust meeting a little, orphan girl named Chloe. My reasons? Well, remember back when I said the villains will probably be their 2003 counterparts? I decided that Lust's characterization comes from her 2003 version. I've already established earlier that she wanted to become human. Some of Envy's personality would also be his 2003 counterpart mixed with his Brotherhood one, meaning his still has his temper, but his smarter at keeping it under control and no daddy issues [since he doesn't have a dad]. The rest of the homunculi would be the same as they were in Brotherhood. People often mistake Lust as in sexual lust, but don't think that's what her sin represents. I think 'lust' is supposed to mean 'a strong desire' for something. That's what first thought when I watched the series. My initial thought was a lust for power or a lust for knowledge. A lust for humanity. Anything someone has a strong, intense desire for. I do find it funny how some people think of lust, they immediately think of sex. Your mind must be really perverted to have that as your** _ **first**_ **thought. Nothing wrong with that. I just find it amusing is all.**

 **And plot C is the usual canon plot. Ed and Al vs Greed and his chimeras. I'm not really going to focus on this. If you guys seen Brotherhood, you know what happens. If not, just go watch episodes thirteen and fourteen. I really don't need to rewrite the whole plot, nor is there any need to. Orihime isn't not going to effect it any way. Plot C would only be mentioned once or twice.**

 **I don't want to say anything else to avoid spoilers. I-I really don't feel like I explained myself very well. Oh, and before I forget. I have stories up for adoption, if any of you wants them. Remember, tonight's the last day to get them before they are permanently deleted. Last call!**

 **Leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	36. A Cat's Vengeance

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty six! Enjoy!**

 **Dracus7: Thanks for the review, I guess. You know, you could have PMed me that. And no, I won't being doing a Monster/Akame ga Kill crossover. I wouldn't even know how to start or to even progress.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! Okay, good. I was worried I was spoiling the series for you. Although, some of the stuff don't happen in FMA, obviously. But you should really finish watching it because it's a great anime! Love it! One of my top ten favorites! Along with Bleach [hence the crossover]!)**

 **Guest review (Guest): Thanks for reviewing. Look, I don't really have an opinion. If he didn't do it, great. If he did, it would be a shame. Vic is a great voice actor, that's all I'm going to say.**

* * *

A Cat's Vengeance

Orihime hummed, happily to herself, carefully threading the needle through the blue cloth. The only noise in the room was the light tapping sound of Sammy's tail hitting the floor repeatedly. The cat just stared at the auburn haired girl, silently, wondering what the girl was sewing.

After several more minutes, Orihime beamed, proudly, letting out a satisfied sigh. Happily, she held up her finished project. "Look, Sammy! I made a cute outfit for you!" she declared, joyfully.

Sammy took a cautious step forward, green eyes fixated on the tiny attire the ginger haired girl held up. The outfit consisted of a simple white shirt with black trimmings around the edges, a black collar ribbon, and an aquamarine beanie.

The whole uniform wasn't that bad. It was fairly nice. Simple and nice.

Sammy mewed his approval.

Orihime cheered, gleefully. "C'mon here, Sammy, so I could put this outfit on you," she beckoned the cat over.

The male feline hissed at her, feeling offended.

She held her hands up in a peaceful gesture. She smiled at the cat. "Fine. You can put on the outfit yourself." She gingerly set the clothes down on the floor in front of Sammy.

He sniffed the clothes, experimentally before lightly pawing at them. He tried prying the hat open, but it was a rather difficult task for a cat to do without opposable thumbs.

Sammy let out a frustrated mewl, angrily clawing it open. At last, he finally managed to somehow pry the hat open. He steadily poked his head inside, trying to put on the hat, but, unfortunately, it got stuck around his snout. He let out a troubled mew, attempting and failing to adjust the cap, however, to no avail.

Orihime giggled. She knew was rude of her to do so, but she couldn't help but to find the scene highly amusing like in one of those funny animal clips. Afterwards, she bent down and helped readjust Sammy's new beanie.

"Oh! You look so cute!" the ginger haired girl cooed, taking in Sammy the looked with his new hat. "Now. For the rest of your outfit." She held out the white shirt. The feline emitted a stubborn hiss, obviously not wanting assistance, but Orihime's stern glare made him settle down and reluctantly cooperate. She smiled, appreciatively at his understanding, fitting the rest of the clothes on him.

Now, taking in Sammy's new appearance, Orihime clapped, happily. "You look really good, Sammy!" she praised. "Let's go show Eddie and Al your new look."

The auburn haired girl started packing the leftover materials inside the bag. "I really should be making Nina's gift," she inwardly thought to herself. "Since I'm done with Ichigo's scarf, maybe I'll start on it tonight." She made a mental note and finished stuffing the fabrics in her pink bag.

Her grays eyes caught sight of the white envelope in her bag. With a hum of confusion, her hand reached out and caught the white sheet between her fingers.

"Oh…!" Now, she recognized this envelope.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Orihime strolled inside the clothing store, ready to pick up her order. She spotted a couple of ladies inside chatting away while browsing the dresses. She had to admit, some of the clothes were actually quite nice and cute, but she had to restrain herself. She wasn't here to shop._

 _She pleasantly approached the counter._

 _The lady at the cash register finally took notice of her. "May I help you?" she asked with a polite smile._

 _The auburn haired girl grinned, brightly in return. "Oh, yes. You see, my name is Orihime Inoue. I was wondering if my package has arrived yet."_

 _The woman raised a quizzical eyebrow. "A package?" She pondered for a bit, placing a finger to her bottom lip. "I do remember something arriving here just the other day. Right here and I'll go get it."_

 _She gestured for Orihime to stay put, and went towards the back. The younger girl obeyed, obediently as the older woman left the register and went to the back._

 _As the woman was gone, Orihime's gray orbs roamed through the interior of the small store. There was nothing that really piqued her interest. She already had plenty of clothes, and she needed to spare the money she had. She had to spend it wisely. As much as she loved to, there was no room for spree shopping._

 _That was her initial plan until her eyes caught onto some vibrant fabrics, spools of colorful, and decorations in all sorts of variety._

 _Then a thought suddenly hit her like a flash of lightning. Didn't Nina say she wanted a present? With everything that has happened to them these past couple of weeks, mostly pertaining to trying to stay alive, the ginger haired girl nearly forgot about the young girl's present._

 _Well, now is a good a time as any. Plus, she could use some extra materials to finish up her gift._

 _Orihime left the register for ten minutes to hurry and pick out some sewing supplies. When she arrived back with a merry hum to her voice, the cashier lady was already waiting for her with a brown package and a strange, white envelope laying on top of it._

" _There you are, miss," the cashier spoke with a sigh of relief. "I got a little worried when you suddenly disappeared."_

 _Orihime giggled, sheepishly. "Sorry," she said, apologetically. "I just realized that there was stuff that I needed." She set the supplies down on the counter next to the box for the cashier to scan._

 _The woman smiled. "That's alright. Let me ring these up for you."_

 _As she was doing that, the auburn haired girl's gray eyes landed on the envelope on top of her package. Curiously, she picked it up, reading that it was definitely addressed to her. She wondered who would send her a letter?_

 _With diligent fingers, she slowly opened it and unveiled the letter inside. The handwriting was elegant and precise and was written on a pearl white stationery paper decorated with a blue, lacy ribbon like design around the edges. She scanned downwards to see that the sender was Ms. Elizabeth. The same lavender haired woman who asked her to model a little over a month ago._

 _The auburn haired girl was curious to know what the contents of the letter contained. Was this a request to come model again? If so, then she would have gently declined. Additionally, Edward wouldn't like it and be upset with her if she appeared in another fashion magazine._

 _Dear, Orihime._

 _Thank you once again for participated in this month's Central Times Fashion Magazine. Your participation really saved us. I was actually incredibly astounded by the success of the fashion magazine. It was one of the biggest sells we had in the last two years. If you are ever interested in modeling again, don't be afraid to contact me._

 _But enough of about that. The real reason for this letter was to invite you, Orihime, to our traditional end of month party to celebrate the success of this month's magazine. Everyone who were featured in it or helped out to make it possible is invited. You are welcomed to bring a guest as well. There are two tickets inside for you and your guest, but only_ one _guest. I really hope to see you at the party!_

 _From Elizabeth._

 _Orihime was quite shocked as she read the letter over and over again, making sure she didn't miss a single word. She was invited to a fashion party? The whole concept of her being invited to something as extravagant as a fashion party was overwhelming. Being asked to model and featured in a fashion magazine was heart stopping, mind boggling, shock inducingly enough! But now a fashion dance party as well?!_

 _The auburn haired girl dug inside the envelope to discover that there was indeed two tickets in there with a date etched on to it at the bottom corner. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to go to the party or not. The party was being held in Central in about a little over week away. But if Ichigo is not here, maybe she would not go. She wanted her first dance to be with Ichigo. She always dreamed of her first dance to be with the man she loved. That is why she always avoided parties like this. No one else could take his place._

" _Orihime!"_

 _The ginger haired girl snapped out of her musings when the cashier almost shouted her name. "What? Oh, sorry!" she swiftly apologized._

 _The cashier gave her a firm nod once she caught her customer's attention. She told her the total price of her items, which Orihime paid, absentmindedly._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Orihime almost forgot all about Ms. Elizabeth's invitation. It doesn't matter. She already decided she wouldn't go.

She heard Sammy mew, his green eyes gazing, curiously at the white envelope in her hands.

She smiled, tentatively. "Oh, this? It's nothing to worry about." She quickly tugged the letter back in her back, and climbed out of her chair.

"Let's go eat, Sammy, and show everyone your new outfit!" she squealed, excitedly.

* * *

Orihime walked into the living, happily humming along the way with Sammy towing behind her. Edward was the first to spot her from his seat on the couch.

"What are you so chipper about?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Just then, Alphonse emerged from around the corner.

She smiled, brightly. "Good morning, Eddie, Al!" She stepped a little ways to the side to make room for Sammy. "Take a look at Sammy!" she eagerly announced.

On cue, the black and white feline climbed onto the edge of the couch, proudly showing off his new attire.

Ed's golden eyes darted between Orihime and the cat, an incredulous expression etched onto his face. "You played dress up with the cat?" he bemused.

She nodded her head, enthusiastically, unable to contain her excitement. "Doesn't he look cute?"

"I think the clothes look good on Sammy," Alphonse agreed. The cat mewed in delight, showing his appreciation for Al by rubbing his head against his arm, affectionately.

"The cat looks ridiculous," Ed scoffed.

"That's a mean thing to say," the ginger haired girl pouted.

Sammy growled at the blond alchemist in anger and clearly offended.

"We didn't let you keep the cat just so you could play dress up with it, Orihime," he replied, flatly.

The cat leapt at Edward with a fury of a thousand lives. He yelped in pain when Sammy pierced the skin of his right cheek with his sharp, deadly claws.

"Shit!" Ed cursed, holding his now bleeding face. He glared, angrily at the cat. "You damn cat!" he screamed, furiously. He made a mad grab at the feline, who cleverly darted away to avoid getting caught.

And this ensued a hilarious and goofy chase between Edward and Sammy with Ed screaming angry profanities and death threats at the cat all the while.

Orihime took her seat on the couch. "Where is Ms. Izumi and Mr. Sig?" she asked Alphonse.

Al picked up the black and white feline when he leapt into his arms. "Teacher is sick in bed, and Sig is running the shop now," he answered her. "Brother, leave Sammy alone," he chastised his older brother when he tried to reach for the cat.

Ed shifted his narrowed, vindictive eyes at his younger brother, who was holding the infuriating cat protectively in his arms. "Me?!" he yelled, incredulously. "Did you not see that demon cat attacking me, Al?!"

"Sammy is not a demon cat, brother! What horrible thing to say! And it's your own fault for making fun of him!" the suit of armor argued.

The blond alchemist scoffed. "Oh, please. It's not like the cat could understand what I say."

Orihime gasped in dramatic horror. "Don't say that, Eddie! You'll hurt Sammy's feelings!" she reprimanded.

"Why are you taking the cat's side, Orihime?" he whined, appalled. "Did you not see what the cat did to _my_ face?!" He angrily pointed at his the tiny gashes on his right cheek. There was miniscule amounts of blood trickling from the wound.

Orihime leaned forward, inspecting his cheek. Her close proximity caused Ed's face to burn. He did not speak in fear of saying something stupid if he did at this moment.

"Stay here," she instructed, getting off from the couch. "I'll go get some bandages." She dashed off into her room.

Edward watched her walk off, willing his heart to slow down its rapid beating and his face to cool off. He could still feel the warmth of her breath bushing, gently against his face.

"What are we going to do now, brother?"

Alphonse's voice snapped Ed out his embarrassing musings. "Huh? Wha? Oh! I was thinking about confronting Teacher about whether or not she saw the Truth or not, but…," he trailed off, his face turning incredibly pale as a look of pure dread was written on it.

Al shivered in fright, sensing his older brother's fear and hesitation.

Orihime reentered the living room, taking a seat next to Ed. She held Ed's head, tenderly between her hands. Edward inhaled his breath when he instantly felt her lithe fingers and the softness of her skin lightly caressing against his cheeks.

"There!" Orihime exclaimed, happily.

Before he realized, Edward's golden eyes popped up. He wondered when did he close his eyes in the first place? He just felt strangely and endearingly at ease and in peace that he couldn't help but to melt into the vibrant warmth of her hands, the heavenly intoxication of her fragrance, and the blissful serenity of her presence. It was like laying on giant, fluffy cloud while basking in the gentle rays of the sun. So relaxing!

"Um, uh, thanks," Ed said, lamely. He had to say _something_ in order to not appear as an awkward, goofy idiot, or, at least, save some of his dignity. He face was already as red as his coat, which was bad enough.

Orihime smiled, sweetly at him, which made his heart skip a beat.

He heard Al snicker, and he immediately shot his younger brother a dirty look.

"I'm going to go out, you guys," the ginger haired girl announced, catching the Elric brothers off guard.

"What?!" Edward shouted in surprise and a hint of displeasure. "Where are you going?"

Orihime sheepishly waved her hand in front her face, ducking her head away from Ed's scrutinizing glare and Al's curious gaze.

"It's just for a short walk," she explained, hurriedly.

"We could go with you," Al offered.

"Al's right. It's too dangerous for you to be wandering around by yourself," Ed agreed.

"No, no, you guys don't have to," she quickly insisted. "I'll be okay by myself! And with Sammy, I'll be just fine!"

She bent down to Sammy's eye level. "Ready to go, Sammy?" she asked in a sweet voice.

The black and white feline hesitated for a second, his tail flicking to the side. He turned his head away, stubbornly, letting out an uninterested mew.

"Oh," she breathed out, sadly at the cat's lack of enthusiasm. She raised up from her kneeled position. She started walking towards the door. The sound of Sammy's growl stopped her in her tracks.

"Huh?" The auburn haired girl turned a curious gaze at the feline. He's back was hunched up and the hairs on his back was bristling. Even Ed and Al was confused by his oddly bizzare and fickle behavior.

The cat rapidly and viciously flickered his tail back and forth, his legs propped forward and outstretched.

And then suddenly…

He pounced!

Orihime let out a screeched of absolute shock when Sammy abruptly jumped at her. His was hanging on the back of her brown turtleneck, digging his claws tightly into the woolly cloth. His head turned mulishly and adamantly away with an idiosyncratic expression of embarrassment on his face.

The ginger haired girl laughed in amusement, knowing the cat wanted to come, but, in his own stubborn way, refused to admit it. She waved at the slightly confused expressions of Ed and Al.

"I'll be going now."

Edward's golden orbs glanced towards her. He opened his mouth, getting ready to protest, then snapped closed. "Make sure you stay out of trouble," he uttered, curtly, crossing his arms, briskly.

Orihime nodded in agreement. "I will! Bye!"

"See you later, Orihime!" Alphonse waved at her. Ed let out a half hearted wave as the auburn haired healer smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"LOOKOUT!"

In a split second, the sound of several rapid fire gunshots pierced through the air like a loud thunder suddenly and unexpectedly striking past the clouds.

Chloe shrieked, frightenedly, covering her eyes in complete panic and sheer fear.

People who heard the sound of bullets shattering through the sound barrier, screamed in terror, scattering around, distressing panic and hysterical horror, trying to find the safest place to hide.

Chloe bravely fluttered her green eyes open, her heart felt heavy and a sense of paralyzing dread coursed through her body. Her vision slowly cleared, every second felt like her skin was prickled with ice picks. Her breathing was becoming steadily shallow as flashbacks of the last moments she saw of her mother being manhandled by brutal and vicious men entered her mind. The brown haired, young girl's brain was unable think out of crippling fear.

When her bright, green orbs gradually pried open, a foreboding sense of trepidation and trembling, disquieting unease invaded her senses.

Was the woman alright? How badly was she hurt? Should she call an ambulance? Was the lady…? She gulped, fearfully nervous. Was…? Was she dead?

Chloe felt a heavy and dreadful ping in her heart. Just the agonizing picture of it, left her feeling awfully sick to her stomach, grimy puddle of nausea swirled, terribly inside her gut. She had swallow down the rising bile in her mouth.

Her senses slowly yet surely started coming back to her. With her foggy mind somewhat cleared, her eyes swiftly scanned for the dark haired lady's whereabouts. Her heart thumped, wildly, praying, desperately for the lady's safety.

The three men were gone. Thank god! A sense of relief washed over her knowing that. That didn't the mean the flickering sense of dread left her.

Her tiny feet threaded through the solid ground inch by inch. Her green eyes darting every which way, feeling distraught with her senses on high alert.

Much to her surprise and great disappoint, the dark haired woman was gone as well. Where did she go? What if she was hurt?

Panicked, Chloe began searching for the missing lady. She pressed her fingers lightly against the wall the buildings, slowly easing herself around. Her breath hitched and her senses on hyper alert. She tried to stay as quiet as possible in case those _men_ were hiding out near here. The only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat pounding against her chest.

Everyone else already dispersed, continuing on with their. Of course, there were several that were shaking up and a some throwing nasty complaints and insults, but, other than that, everything was relatively back to normal.

The brown haired child slowly peeked her head around the corner of the street. Her green eyes brightened, stunned beyond belief. However, despite that, an overwhelming feeling of relief and gratifying joy washed over her.

Without thinking, Chloe hurriedly dashed towards the lady. Her tiny feet beating, loudly against the pavement.

Once the woman was a mere arm lengths away, the young girl shot towards her, wrapping her small arms tightly around one of the lady's legs. She held on as firmly as she could, fearing that if she let go, the lady would suddenly disappear.

She thought she felt the woman's leg stiffened slightly, but it could've just been her imagination. That was what she believed until Chloe gasped, realizing what she was doing, and pulled away abruptly, her face flushed with embarrassment and apologetic for throwing herself at the lady like that. She was a complete stranger, after all!

The brown haired girl glanced up, meekly at the dark haired woman, only to shyly advert her green eyes away when they made contact with the woman's mysterious, purple orbs.

Her dark brows scrunched forward in recognition. "Oh, you're that child from yesterday," the lady droned out, voice full of indifference. "What is it? What do you want, child?"

Chloe flinched, timidly playing with her fingers. "I...um…"

"If you don't need anything, go away. I've got no time to babysit children," the lady said, coldly. The heels of her feet began softly clicking against the ground as she resumed walking before Chloe interrupted her.

Chloe was deeply contemplating her current situation. She was really glad the woman was alright. She wanted tell the lady that, express feelings and her worries. But she couldn't. Something about the strange lady left the little girl feeling quite intrigued and weirdly safe. She just couldn't explain it. Her brain wracked up with many different theories on why she felt this way.

Maybe because she was the first grownup who did not look at her with pity or disdain since her mother's passing. Maybe it was something mysterious and awe inspiring about her that attracted Chloe. Or maybe she was just lonely, desperately craving for affection and attention. Any form of attention. After all, she was just a scared, small child out on the streets alone with no one to take care of her.

A few agonizing, heart stopping seconds passed before Chloe's feet began mindlessly pacing forward until the picked up into a full blown sprint, following after the black haired woman.

* * *

The weather in Dublith was very hot and humid. Not as hot as Rush Valley, but it was still pretty warm out. Orihime was wandering through the unfamiliar streets, trying to get a read on her surroundings.

"So, Sammy, where do you think we should go?" Orihime asked the feline riding on her head. "I mean, what do you hope to find here?"

The black and white cat simply mewed, his green eyes gazing around, lazily.

The auburn haired girl let out small, disappointed sigh. She lifted the cat from her head and held him in her arms until they were at eye level.

"C'mon, Sammy!" She pouted. "I can't help you, if you don't tell me. That's the reason why you followed Al, isn't It? Because you wanted him to help fulfill your wish."

Sammy just mewed, grumpily, defiantly turning his head away. That gesture caused Orihime to pale, dejectedly.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to a cat in the middle of the street. People may get the impression that you're crazy."

Orihime jumped, startled, hurriedly whipped her head around, and was meet with a tall, dark haired man. His eyes were obscured by a pair of sunglasses, so she couldn't see what color they were. He wore a simple black t-shirt underneath a black, leather jacket with white fur trimmings around the collar.

But the ginger haired girl inwardly gasped in shock and agitation when she finally got a good grasp on his spirit energy.

This guy…! He was homunculus!

"Um, hello," she whispered out, nervously, her voice barely audible. She held Sammy in her arms, protectively in case the homunculus tried anything. "Who are you?"

"Who? Me?" The man mouth split open into a wide, smug grin. "The name's Greed!" he proclaimed, proudly. He leaned forward, nonchalantly, checking Orihime out. "I haven't seen you around this place, dollface. What's your name?"

The auburn haired girl took a small step back, apprehensively, not like how this guy was invading her personal space. He was making her uncomfortable.

The hairs on Sammy's back bristled as he growled, lowly underneath his breath. He looked about seconds away from leaping at Greed, furiously digging his claws into the man's skin.

"I, um… I… I've got to go." She took another step back, her gray eyes darting back and forth, uneasily. She swiftly turned on her heels, getting ready to take off in a random direction when a strong and firm hand wrapped itself around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey now! That was kind of rude," Greed spoke with mock hurt. "I was just asking for your name."

The ginger haired girl wiggled her wrist, uncomfortably, trying the get the message that he was making her feel uneasy, and to have enough courtesy to let her go. But he seemed to either not pay any attention or just flat out ignoring her discomfort.

Greed dug into the pocket of his trousers. He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Here's my card. Come to that place, if you are looking for a _good time_." He flashed her flirty smirk before disappearing off into the distance.

Orihime stood there, frozen in both confusion and anxiety for a bit. Sammy's concerned mew snapped her out of her uneasy state.

She offered the cat a half smile. "I'm okay, Sammy. But what did he give me?" She held the card to her eye level. It was a small, black card with a red border and a symbol of the devil. 'Devil's Nest' was written squarely in the middle in crude, red ink.

She took a minute to ponder to herself if she would warn Ed and Al that there is a homunculus around here. Although, even if he did make her feel uneasy, he didn't seem to be all that bad. Should she give him the benefit of the doubt?

Another anxious mew erupted from the black and white feline.

"Sorry for spacing out again, Sammy," the auburn haired girl apologized, sheepishly. She stuffed the card into the pocket of her skirt. "C'mon, let's continue our walk. And you can tell me what you are searching for."

* * *

"I'm back!" Orihime announced once she entered inside the Curtis home. The sun was already starting to set, casting an orange hue over the horizon.

A quick flash of red and gold appeared before her line of sight. The blur became to swiftly clear enough to reveal Edward giving her a stern scowl.

Uh, oh. She knew was in trouble. It was really late, after all.

She offered the blond alchemist a sheepish smile. "Good evening, Eddie."

"You're late," Ed grumbled, displeased.

"Hehe…"

"Don't 'hehe' me. Where have you been?" he demanded, impatiently.

"I was just taking a walk," she answered. "I lost track of time. Sorry."

Edward frowned even more. His golden eyes slowly gazed at her body up and down, checking it for any injuries. When he didn't find any, he let out a exasperated sigh.

Metallic footsteps began to resound through the hallway, becoming louder and louder as it came closer and closer.

Sammy immediately hopped off her shoulder, eagerly running off. Behind the corner of the door, an affectionate purr escaped from him. A hollowed chuckle followed.

Alphonse soon made his appearance, holding a satisfied and content Sammy in his arms. "Welcome back, Orihime," he greeted his female companion. "You back just in time, too. Teacher already finished making dinner."

The ginger haired girl smiled. "That's great! Let's eat!"

* * *

Dinner went on smoothly. Of course, Orihime was questioned, but she managed to brush off the mild interrogation easily. She didn't really do anything and that was the truth. But Izumi did strictly and firmly warn her not to stay out late again. After that, everything was fairly uneventful. Just a light and happy chattering among friends. She carefully watched Ed's and Al's interactions with Izumi, and seemed to be more of a mother and her two sons instead of a teacher and student relationship, which made her smile a bit. It showed how close Ed and Al were to their teacher.

Afterwards, Orihime said goodnight to Ed and Al, and entered her room along with Sammy. She flopped down onto the body, her gray eyes staring, listlessly at the ceiling. Sammy padded across the floor, taking a comfortable spot next to the foot of the bed. She smiled, softly as the cat laid down and went to sleep.

She thought about the events of what happened. More specifically, what Sammy told her about his family. The short version of it… He and his baby sister died in a car accident. They didn't know they were dead, so they went wandering aimlessly around the streets of Dublith searching for their parents. Of course, they were confused on why no one could see them. Sammy eventually got frustrated at being actively ignored, and decided to forgo asking anybody for help, much to his sister's fear and chagrin.

Their peaceful afterlife didn't last long though. They were soon attacked by a white masked monster. Orihime instantly knew by that moment Sammy was describing a Hollow. As he recalled his story from there, he could barely retain his fury, his anger, and his fear. It was if he was reliving the horrific moment all over again. His utter terror and distinguishable panic when he saw the Hollow devour his sister right before his horrifying petrified eyes. The next thing he knew...he was forcibly stuffed into the body of a random, stray cat.

Even now, the auburn haired girl could still reimagine the burning rage and bitter hatred in the cat's slitted, green eyes as he recounted his tale. And now, Orihime knew what Sammy's purpose was, what was keeping his soul anchored to the World of the Living. He wanted to avenge his sister's death. That explains why he was so impatient to return back to Dublith, but he knew he couldn't avenge his sister yet, not by himself. He needed allies.

Orihime couldn't fault Sammy for having vengeance cloud his judgement, even though he could have potentially put Alphonse in danger. She felt obligated to help him in his revenge quest. Not only to help him fulfill his goal so he could move on, but she could not exactly let a Hollow roam free.

But the question remained… How was she going to find the Hollow?

* * *

Orihime figured the first thing she do was to explore the streets of Dublith once again. But just walking around aimlessly would get her nowhere. She needed a clear goal, a location where a Hollow would be sure to hide. Somewhere isolated, a place it has a lingering attachment to, or perhaps an area where people pass through on a regular basis, but also secluded enough that citizens won't immediately notice when someone suddenly vanished.

After getting dressed and ready, Orihime made her way into the living room. Sammy was still sleeping, and Edward hadn't made his appearance. He must be sleeping as well.

"Ah, good morning, Orihime," Alphonse greeted her.

She jumped out of her skin in shock because she barely registered him coming.

She whipped her head around, rapidly. "Oh? Al! I didn't see you there!"

"Uh, sorry for scaring you," Al replied, sheepishly.

The ginger haired girl shook her head. "It's alright." She took a seat on the couch. "What do you guys plan to do now?"

The suit hummed, pondering, deeply on Orihime's question. "We couldn't get what we hoped for by coming here, and I admit that it was a bit of a letdown. But it was real nice to see teacher again. Brother suggested we stay a few days, and have teacher train us," he answered, proudly.

"That's good. Sounds nice." Orihime smiled, pleasantly, stretching her tired limbs.

There was a short pause. She wanted to ask Al if he noticed any notable changes to the town since the last time he'd been here. But the auburn haired girl didn't know how to voice her question in an inconspicuous manner.

Alphonse took notice of the deeply contemplative look on Orihime's facial expression. Whatever she was thinking about, it left her quite conflicted. He wondered if she was troubled by something. He decided to ask her.

"Is something wrong, Orihime?" the soul bonded armor inquired, concerned. It was such a cliche way of voicing his worries, but that didn't mean it was a bad way. Simple and straightforward are best.

"Oh!" Gray eyes widened in surprise as if she was caught slightly off guard. She then began to fidget with ends of her skirt. "How does it feel to be back in Dublith? I mean, has it changed at all?"

Orihime was dutifully hoping for an answer that would give her even the tiniest speck of clue that could lead her to the Hollow's hideout.

"Huh?" Al breathed out, a bit confused. He wasn't expecting that as a response. It seemed too credulously innocent and neutrally artless for the ginger haired girl to be nervously fretting over.

He unconsciously scratched the side of his helmet. If he had a face, his brows would be furrowed, thoughtfully, a sense of nostalgia etching across his expression. "No, everything's seems to be the same," he answered, shortly.

Orihime exhaled, feeling defeated and greatly disappointed. She was truly hoping Al would provide her with some sort of lead. Now, what was going to do? At this point, her best bet was just to wander around the streets again until she sensed the Hollow's location, but who knows how long that would be and they are in Dublith for a few days. She's short on time!

Alphonse noticed the auburn haired girl's shoulders slump, dejectedly and her disappointed sigh. His answer greatly discouraged her. He didn't know why, and it greatly puzzled him. Something was definitely troubling the ginger haired girl. He just doesn't what it is.

Just then Izumi entered the room with a stern look on her face.

"If you guys are already up, you can help me get breakfast started!" she ordered in a no nonsense attitude.

Fearfully, Alphonse immediately stood at attention. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good," the older woman nodded in approval. "Al, you could start dusting around." Her strict, dark eyes then landed on Orihime before softening a bit. "How about you help me in the kitchen, Orihime?"

Orihime nodded her, jubilantly. "Yes, of course!"

* * *

Orihime was busy helping Sig cut up some of the veggies they were serving for breakfast, which consisted of some carrots and fresh tomatoes. She shifted her leg slightly, accidently bumping it against the counter. When she did she grew somewhat puzzled as she felt something in her pocket. She dug into her pocket, and pulled it out just enough to reveal a corner black with a red linings on the end.

She had completely forgot about this card! This is the same card the homunculus, Greed, gave her! And she hadn't told Ed and Al about the guy, the fact wholly slipping from her mind.

The auburn haired pocketed the card, returning to dicing up the carrots, her mind deep in thought. She should take a risk and visit Greed? Would that be a good idea? No, even she laughed at the insanity of the plan. Her utterly contemplating something absolutely dangerous and potentially throwing herself at an enemy shows how anxious and desperate she's becoming.

But still, as much as she found the idea dangerously silly and undoubtedly reckless, Greed was, nevertheless, her only option at the moment.

"Is something the matter, Orihime?"

Sig's concerned question snapped the aforementioned girl from her pathetically strategic speculations, his gruff voice echoing through her ear.

"Ah, I was just thinking," Orihime hastily replied, hurriedly returned to chopping the carrots, redoubling her efforts.

Sig wasn't buying, nonetheless, he let the subject drop.

There was a moment of relative silence.

Suddenly, it felt as if a light bulb Orihime flickered inside her head. Sig had lived here almost all of his life. Maybe he could give her _some_ idea of where to start looking first.

"Um, Mr. Sig?" the ginger haired spoke, lowly.

Sig made a soft grunt, indicating that he was listening, the dull thudding of his knife hitting the board resounding softly, almost quietly.

"I have a question to ask you," she started, nervously nibbling on the bottom of her lip. How was she supposed to ask this without sounding too suspicious or strangely questionable? She wracked her brain up with many different ideas and variations of her foregone question, but nothing came up. Maybe she should just...go for broke.

"Do you know any place devoid of people, like somewhere around almost completely isolated from society?" the auburn haired girl questioned, trying to keep her tone as even as possible.

She was acutely aware of Sig's eyes drilling holes in the back of her head, scrutinizing her. She casually continued to chop the carrots, doing her absolute best to ignore his hard stares. She had to appear as nonchalant as possible in order to seem unsuspicious.

"There is a small island about east from here across the sea," Sig eventually answered her. Orihime desperately contained her excited squeal. At last, she was finally getting a lead to go on!

"Izumi brought the boys there for their first lesson in alchemy," he continued. "I don't know what you are looking for, but you might start there."

The auburn haired girl nodded her head in what she hoped was an absent minded gesture. She had to suppress the huge grin from spreading across her lips.

Ultimately, she found a place to start at last!

* * *

"That's the island Sig told me about," Orihime muttered, staring a small land out in the distance. The gentleness of the sea's waves reached her ears and her nose could pick up the saltiness of the breeze. It felt peaceful and relaxing.

Sammy stretched his body, letting out a lazing meow. He padded up to the water's waves. He reached and tapped an experimental paw against the coolness of the water. He purred, softly, enjoying the calming sea rejuvenating him.

Orihime smiled when Sammy joyfully started playfully splashing in the water. It was almost welcoming and invigorating to witness Sammy _truly_ acting like the child he is, notwithstanding being stuck inside a cat's body. It was a nice change of pace to not seem being consumed by anger and revenge and actually enjoying himself.

Although, as much as she wanted to let the black and white cat play in the water with childlike glee, the ginger haired knew that had more important and dire matters to intend to. She tried as best as she could to hone in on any foreign spirit energy, but she couldn't pick up any. Hmm, maybe she needed to verily be on the island to get a better read. This could be a Hollow that knows how to hide its spiritual pressure. And considering that the island was merely just a tiny speck dot from her vantage point indicates that the island must be _miles_ away. They needed a boat to get to it. But where would they find one? Maybe she should head back in town and see if anyone had a boat she could borrow.

With much reluctance, Orihime pulled out the Devil's Nest card Greed handed her yesterday. Despite her better judgement, and, plus, she had no one else to turn to, she was seriously contemplating asking the homunculus for help. It was a dangerously stupid idea she knew that, but, right now, it seemed to be her only choice. And she definitely couldn't request a boat from Ms. Izumi. That would rise a whole slew of questions, especially from Ed and Al.

She stared at the card, determinedly one more time.

Greed it was!

* * *

Orihime stared at the broken down side. Her gray eyes glanced at the card in her hand, double checking label on the card at hand.

Sammy stood up straight right beside her, his ears on high alert as he gave a uneasy meow.

Orihime sent the apprehensive cat a half, reassuring smile. "I know you are nervous and you have doubts, Sammy, but Greed is our best option into getting on that island," she said, trying to soothe the cat.

Sammy breathe out a tiny, almost snarky mew like he was nearly asking her if she was sure about that. However, the auburn haired girl either didn't hear the sarcasm in the feline's tone or was ignoring it.

Raising a tentative hand up, she balls her hand and firmly taps her knuckles against the door.

Several agonizing minutes passed until the door slowly creaked open. The cranky squeakiness of the sound it was making was a big indicator that it was not in good maintenance.

Orihime stood still with bated breath, her heart hammering with adrenaline and anticipation. Her senses were on high alert and her shoulders were rigid with her guard up. She put on her best professional game face like she was taking a job interview because she was going to treat this similar to a business meeting. Getting a boat was the only reason she came to a potential enemy's hideout.

At long last, the door finally swung all the way open. The smell of whiskey alcohol, and smoke instantly invaded her nose. Disgruntled, Sammy mewed in disgust, trying to cover his sensitive nose with one of his paws. Beyond the frame of the entryway stood a short, muscular man. He had short, pointy, black hair and narrow, blue eyes. He had a very pronounced nose and chin, and a overall short stature. He wore what appears to be white martial artist shirt on top of a black undershirt and dark pants. Orihime instantly took notice of the katana at his side.

Just behind him, she could barely make out the outlines of a small bar. It had a light brown counter and all kinds of beers, liquors, and whiskies on shelves. And there was a bartender serving drinks.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, voice hard and steely, making her gray eyes snap back to him.

The ginger haired girl bravely stood her ground, trying not let this guy intimidate her. She kept her voice as even as possible. "Hello. This is the Devil's Nest, right? I'm here to see Greed. Is he here?"

The man paused, giving her a look with a mixture of disinterest and mild disgust. "You're one of _those_ company," he sneered, slightly as if he was implying something, which merely caused the auburn haired girl to raise a confused brow, the implication completely lost on her. "Wait right here," he instructed as he disappeared inside, closing the door but not all the way, leaving it partially adjacent.

Oh, Orihime felt so nervous! Her arms were practically shaking and her palms were becoming clammy with sweat. Sammy jumped onto her shoulder, rubbing his face against hers in an affectionate reassuring manner.

The auburn haired girl would normally squeal, happily and giggle in glee, taking in the delight that this was the first time Sammy showed her any affection that wasn't hidden by a dismissive bravado.

She smiled, softly at the cat. "Thanks, Sammy."

The next moment, the door swung open and there stood Greed. Just the person she came to see. He wore a flirty, cocky smirk as he nonchalantly leaned against the doorframe.

"You came," Greed spoke, the words coming out more as a statement than question as if he was confident she would come.

Orihime involuntarily shivered, feeling uncomfortable by the way the homunculus was leering at her. Sammy's hairs stood on end as he hissed, lowly. She gently pet the black and white feline to calm him down somewhat. His hissing ceased, but still glared, darkly at Greed with his slitted, green eyes. The ginger haired girl smiled before turning her attention back on Greed.

The ginger haired girl did her best to school her face into a neutral, professionalist expression. "I'm here because I want to ask a favor, Greed."

Greed cocked a brow, his lips twisting into an amused grin. "Ask me favor? Haha! You sure have guts asking me for a favor considering we only met yesterday."

She inhaled, deeply to calm the anxiety rushing through her veins. "Pardon me," she said as politely as she could. "But do you have a boat I could borrow?"

Now, the avaricious homunculus quirked a brow, his usual cocky smirk gone replaced with confusion. "A boat?"

"Yes. I need a boat to able to get to an island I want to investigate."

"Really?" Greed seemed intrigued. "What's on that island you are so interested in?"

Orihime sucked in a breathe, not knowing how to explain it. She needed to think of an excuse and fast!

"There's nothing on the island. Nothing that I know of. I just want to explore it, that's all," she answered. It was, technically, the truth.

Greed just stared at her with a total neutral expression. Orihime tried to keep herself calm, despite the nervous hammering of her heart, hoping he believed her little fib.

"What's in it for me?" he finally asked, his lips twisting upwards in an almost menacing grin.

The auburn haired girl gulped. She shifted her balance on her left leg. "That depends. What do you want?" She hoped it was something they could agree on, and wouldn't cause conflict and them getting into a fight. She needed all the energy she could for the inevitable fight against the Hollow. A needless fight would just slow her down.

Greed leered at her, his eyes trailing down to her chest before traveling back to her face. "I think you know what I want," he said, cryptically.

However, confused, Orihime only cocked her head. "Huh?"

The homunculus smirk twisted into a disturbing combination of malicious and flirtatious. "I'm _Greed_! I _want_ money, power, women! Sex, status, glory! I _crave_ the finer things!" he boasted as if he was reciting his personal philosophy.

The ginger haired girl was still quite puzzled by what all that was supposed to mean. "So…," she started, slowly. "...You want a girlfriend?" she guessed, unsure.

At that clueless remark, Greed's face faulted. "You're pretty slow, aren't you?" he deadpanned.

Orihime didn't get it. "The answer is a 'no' then?"

Greed had to resist the urge to facepalm. Sammy was watching him, warily.

"Urgh!" the avaricious homunculus groaned in frustration. What's with this woman? He never knew someone could be so dense? "You know what? Nevermind."

There was a pause as Greed contemplated another alternative. After all, he wanted payment for his services.

"Let's exchange information. How about that? Equivalent exchange."

Gray eyes blinked as she shifted. "What kind of information do you want?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Anything that could be of use to me and my ambitions."

"Information?" She hesitated, not sure what kind of information the homunculus would want. "I'm not sure I have anything…"

Greed gave her a disapproving look. "Look," he sighed. "If you don't have anything for me, then you could just forget asking _me_ for a favor. I don't do _charity_ work." He began closing the door.

Orihime was inwardly panicking. She couldn't mess this up! He was probably her only chance to get to that island! "Wait!" she exclaimed, hoping her small outburst would make him pause momentarily. She had to think of something quick! Some useful information. She wracked her brain for _anything_ that may be noteworthy news, but nothing came up. She obviously couldn't say anything about her being from another world or the world of spirits and ghosts. What else is there? C'mon, brain, think! Think!

"The Fuhrer is a homunculus!" the auburn haired girl all but blurted out, then quickly covering her mouth, stunned and embarrassed by her what she just said. She felt so stupid shouting that. Greed is a homunculus, too! Of course, he knows the Fuhrer is one as well.

Much to both her astonishment and bewilderment, the avaricious homunculus did the _exact_ opposite of what she thought he would do. Instead of sighing in disappoint, getting impatient and angry, or laughing at her stupidity, his eyes grew almost impossibly wide. She could see the stupefied, flabbergasted daze in them. He was completely overwhelmed and dumbstruck.

He… He didn't know the Fuhrer was like him? A homunculus?

Orihime opted to remain, believing it was best to wait for Greed's response once he recovered from that shocking revelation.

Slowly, his hand shot up to scratch under his chin. "Damn. So they hit that deep into Amestris?" he muttered to himself.

She tilted her head, unable to hear him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Then he narrowed his eyes as if realizing something crucial. "How do you know this?"

"When I talked to King Bradley that day, I felt that he was...different," Orihime answered, honestly.

Greed quirked a brow. "Different?"

She nodded her head. "I wasn't sure at first. I sensed that he was the same as you, Lust, and Gluttony, yet, at the same time, he wasn't. Now, I understand that maybe...he's a mixed breed. Some sort of half human, half homunculus hybrid."

The auburn haired girl surely wasn't expecting it when Greed suddenly burst out laughing.

"Now, that piques my interest!" he howled in glee. "Fuhrer King Bradley is a homunculus, huh? That is worth looking into. After all, I can't have another homunculus ruling over this country, over me. I'm Greed!"

He placed his hands on his hips, staring at Orihime with renewed satisfaction and delight. "You wanted a boat, right?"

Orihime . "Huh? Oh, um, yeah." She guessed their deal was sealed.

"Great. Tell me where you need and I'll have some of my men bring it to you."

She did it! The ginger haired girl felt completely overjoyed she could almost scream in happiness. Then I thought occurred to her. She had to make sure this wasn't a trick. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asked with a bit of skepticism in her tone.

The homunculus feigned a hurt expression. "Hey, I may be a lot of things, but I don't tell lies. It's not my policy."

She nodded her head. That was good enough for her as she began telling him the exact place and location his subordinates should bring the boat.

Now, she could get to that island!

* * *

"This is it, Sammy," Orihime spoke, holding the feline in her arms. Sammy mewed, staring, determinedly at the island that soon awaits them ahead.

This was it. He was finally going to be able to take his revenge on the monster that killed his sister.

The crisp, salty air calmly penetrated their noses, the cool breeze swept, carefreely and smoothly through their hair, and her feet were tickled by the gently rushing water.

Orihime stared, intently at the island, trying to come with a strategy for when she faces the Hollow in case of the worst possible scenario. But nothing came up, and she decided to just wing. She had to fight off the Hollow while protecting Sammy. Shouldn't be too difficult.

Sammy's ears twitched when he heard the sound of footsteps hitting the soft sand. He perked up, twisting his head around. Orihime followed his gaze to see two well built men carrying a small boat with rowers attached. They must be Greed's men here to deliver the boat she requested.

She smiled to herself. So, he really did keep his end of the deal. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps, some homunculi do have standards. They aren't as chaotically evil or irredeemable monsters as people make them out to be.

Could people just assume _all_ homunculi are evil just because they weren't _born_ human or show supernatural feats? She wasn't naive enough believe that prejudice that like doesn't exist in the world. But she also knew some people had first hand experiencing a homunculi's evil nature, so they had a legitimate reason to surmise that all homunculi are malicious and sinister threats to humanity. Like Ed and Al for instance.

They placed the boat at the edge of the water. She saw them turned their gazes towards, and solemnly nodded their heads before walking away.

She waved at their backs. "Thank you!" she shouted, showing her appreciation. She stared ahead, her gray orbs burning with strong determination. "Now, it's finally time to investigate that island."

* * *

Orihime took her time rowing the boat, an afterthought about this being the first time she had actually rowed a boat crossed her. However, she couldn't happily dwell on the thought because this was a serious matter.

Sammy was positioned at the edge of the boat, keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious. His furry body shivered in anticipation. His eyes glued, single mindedly to the island ahead as it came more and more into view as they inched closer to it.

At last, she reached the edge of the island. Orihime gingerly hopped out of the boat, being mindful not to let it rock. Her gray eyes stared at the peaceful scenery. She could hear the gentle rustling of leaves of the trees that stood fifty feet into the air. The fresh smell of grass waft through her nostrils. There was no presence or traces of any form of human contact. This island was absolutely primitive. Nature at its most basic and instinctive form.

The orangish yellow glow, making the sea sparkle of several colors, informed the ginger haired girl that the sun was starting to set. She stared in wondrous awe at the majestically beautiful sight. She just wished she could watch this magnificent scenery forever.

Then the auburn haired girl remembered something crucial. She didn't tell Ed and Al where she going, did she? Ah, dangit! She promised she wouldn't stay out late again. She was going to be so much trouble when she back. Maybe she should've of thought this more thoroughly and came to the island tomorrow. She didn't realize how late it actually was.

Orihime inwardly groaned in misery at the angry lecture she would no doubt receive. And the subsequent 'explanation' for her absence she would soon have to provide.

Now, the matter of the sun… Guess, she'd be sleeping on the island tonight. She only had an hour or two of daylight left before it gets completely dark.

She _really_ didn't think any of this through.

Sammy mewed, impatiently, snapping Orihime out of her comically depressed musings.

"Coming!" she called out the restless and anxious cat.

Orihime carefully maneuvered around the trees and bushes, diligently trying to sense out any foreign presence. She halted in her steps when she heard the leaves of the bush softly swish. Her gray eyes widened and she turned around, alarmed, only to calm down it was just a rabbit scurrying to its nest.

She heard the musical chirping of birds overhead. She tilted her head up to watch them soar, gracefully through the sky, disappearing into the trees. She smiled at all the animals racing home for the night, returning to their families and loved ones.

" _I wonder how Ichigo, Tatsuki, and the others are doing?"_ she mused to herself. She then frowned. How long has she been gone? It's been over half a year by now. Her friends must be worried sick. Have they searched for ways to get her home?

She felt homesick. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. She missed her friends, she missed going to school and having fun with all her classmates. She wished she could try those new addition lemon frosting flavored donuts just one more time. She missed the park, watching children running around, playing on the playground, and their parents watching over them with sweet smiles on their faces. She missed watching and reading her favorite TV shows and manga. She missed her Tatsuki and her classmates, Rukia and the Soul Reapers, even though the petite Soul Reaper stopped coming after Ichigo lost his powers. But, most of all, she missed Ichigo.

She missed Ichigo so much! Not a day goes by that she doesn't think of him. She thinks about all the time, even in her dreams. She longed to smell the spicy scent of his hair, the savory, masculine aura he exudes when she's in close proximity of him. His warm, chocolate brown eyes, his cute scowls, his slender and muscular physique that she always itched to trace her fingers over every nook and cranny of his abs and chest. But what she missed most of all was Ichigo's caring and protective personality.

Orihime's face heated up, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet red. Dear god, she sounded like a lovesick puppy! She inwardly squealed, covering her face in embarrassment. If anyone else could hear her thoughts, she would surely die of humiliation.

She just...wanted to return home as soon as possible!

" _But what about Eddie? And Al?"_ her mind interrupted her. That's right. What about them? Even if her friends did come to rescue her, she couldn't just leave them. Didn't she make a promise? Didn't she promise Edward she would stay by his side until both he and Al got their bodies back?

That was the promise she made back when she was trapped in that dreamworld. In a world where Orihime Inoue never met Edward and Alphonse Elric. She was happy in that world, blissfully satisfied. A peaceful world where she was enjoying every moment of her life with her friends.

The auburn haired girl was even going to confess her feelings to that dreamworld Ichigo. Sure, she was nervous. She was so nervous that her heart wouldn't stop hammering in her chest, her hands were fidgeting uncontrollably, and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't swarming.

However, the ginger haired girl also felt giddy with excitement and anticipation. She's been bottling up her feelings for years. Imagines of them dating, the two of them finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend flashed, euphorically inside her head. Becoming Ichigo's girlfriend was all she could think about. That simply gleeful, exhilarating happy thought was enough to make the nerves in her skin worth it.

But then something stopped her. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't just the rejection because somewhere, deep down, she knew Ichigo was going to accept her confession. In retrospect, now she knew why she was so confident he was going to become her boyfriend. It was her dream! Everything _she_ wanted!

No. What stopped her was something different. Something unusual, yet it felt so familiar. Displays of the person's silhouette image popped into her head like flashing sirens. It came and went so rapidly and spontaneously that it gave her migraines every time she tried concentrating on it.

And yet, she knew… She knew something, no someone was missing. Someone was supposed to be there with her, by her side. She couldn't confess her feelings to Ichigo until she figured out this mysterious person ones, who was this person that haunts her thoughts so terribly.

Soon enough, she found out it was Edward.

When she realized it was Ed, a quick montage of everything they went through swooshed inside her head like a grand symphony. This revelation shocked her to the core so much that it caused her mind to blackout for a second. It made her heart ached, and each time she thought of him, her heart ached more and more. She wanted to go back to him. She wanted to see him again! She didn't why, it just felt weird and extremely wrong not having Ed there in that dreamworld.

Eventually, that dreamworld shattered and she was back. In Edward's arms. And that's when she made her promise. Her promise to stand by his side until he and Al get their bodies back, no matter what. A promise she wholeheartedly intends on keeping because she wants stay by Ed's side until the very end.

* * *

It was getting so dark out now, Orihime could barely make out the trail ahead. She wanted to keep moving forward, reminding herself that she had a Hollow to exterminate. Exterminate. She giggled to herself. She sounded like a bug exterminator.

She let out a startled yelp when she tripped over a random branch on the ground. "Owie!" she moaned in pain, tenderly rubbing her right shin. Her gray eyes glanced over at it, a quiet sigh of relief escaping past her lips when she realized she wasn't bleeding.

Her ears rung when she heard Sammy's concerned mews. The black and white feline padding towards, the leaves softly scrunching under his feet. His green orbs were filled with worry and unease as he inspected her injured leg.

Orihime smiled, touched by the cat's concern over her. "I'm fine, Sammy," she assured the feline. "Luckily, my leg isn't bruised."

Something sparked within her, a warning sign. She quickly and instinctively activated her Santen Kesshun. A subsequent explosion, resulting in a blast of spirit energy.

Orihime's gray eyes widened in shock and alarm at the sheer amount of Hollows facing them. There must be, at least, half a dozen of them! Why couldn't she sense them earlier? Or were they nearby the whole time, and she was just too distracted by her own thoughts to notice?

She didn't have time to reflect on her mistake when her a blast of spirit energy shot her once again. This time Shiten Koshen, repelling the attack and sending it right back at the Hollow, ultimately destroying it.

It seems the Hollows aren't that strong. But still, they were outnumbered. Not to mention, Orihime has to protect Sammy and fight off the rest of the Hollows at the same time. It won't be easy. She needed to her guard up at all times.

A Hollow roared, opening his mouth, a blast of a sticky web like substance sprouting forth. Orihime grabbed a panicked Sammy, and dodged out of the way.

This was not good! The forest was so densely packed, it was hard to maneuver around the trees. She had to dodge attacks from the Hollows and dodge, being extremely mindful and careful not to run into one while she was trying to avoid the Hollows' attempts to end her life.

Fighting in the forest was really bad. She was at a disadvantage. She had to get to a more open area. Too bad she didn't know where that is, or if even exists. The only place devoid of trees would be the shore where her boat still lies, but she had regretfully forgotten which path she took.

The ginger haired almost let out panicked scream when an acidic liquid barely missed her by mere inches, hitting the bark of the tree instead, melting it instantly. The tree fell over, landing with a loud crash. The chirping of the birds grew frantic as they flew away, greatly alarmed.

Orihime quickly Tsubaki towards that one, cutting of its legs in the process. It let out a loud screech of pain as it toppled to the ground. Sending Tsubaki again, she killed it before it could recover and regroup. Two down, four more to go.

Where were the other ones? It was too dark to see. The best she could was sense the oppressive spiritual pressure of the Hollows to locate them.

The auburn haired girl barely had time to register Sammy's frightened cry before something slammed against her, hard. She flew across several trees until her back hit against a large rock, fiercely knocking the wind out of her. She was left in a temporary daze, her whole body aching in pain. She subconsciously activated her Soten Kisshun, covering her injured body under her healing dome.

Sammy's terrified cries became more frantic. Orihime could make out the cat's desperate pleas, but her body was in too much pain for her to move. Just a few more minutes then she would be able to get to Sammy before the Hollows do.

Fortunately, the terrified feline managed to find her. Unfortunately, so did the Hollows. One of the Hollows shot its claw at Sammy. In panicked alarm, the ginger haired girl activated Santen Kesshun, protecting the cat from the attack. In quick succession, her Koten Zanshun pierced through the Hollow that viciously tried to take down her protective shield. After a small, hellish shriek, the Hollow disintegrated.

Three more. Just three more, Orihime encouraged herself, deactivating her healing dome. Her body was healed just enough the she could move. The pain was nothing more than a dull ache.

"C'mon, Sammy, get on!" Orihime shouted, urgently, holding her arm out. The black and white feline didn't hesitate to hop on and climb up to her shoulder.

Another spray of acid flew overhead. She swiftly ducked out of the way as the rock began to melt in her stead. She had to do something about that acid spitting Hollow. One hit from that could possibly kill her, if not give her serious injuries.

She hurriedly sprinted away, her legs aching from the slight pain though. She could hear the sound of rushing water nearby. Her feet picked up the pace, unconsciously taking her to the source.

An open field! Perfect! Granted, it was near a waterfall, but as long as she doesn't fall off, she shouldn't worry about it.

Another loud crash of a tree alerted her. _"They're coming."_ She braced herself. She could feel Sammy's trembling body.

The first Hollow emerged with a mighty roar.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime called out to the fearsome fairy. He zipped past her, aiming for the Hollow's head. "What?" she gasped out in surprise when the Hollow dodged the attack. It was fast!

The ginger haired girl's Santen Kesshun sprung forth when the Hollow retaliated. She shot her Koten Zanshun at it once, effectively killing it this time.

Two more.

Her victory was short lived when the acid Hollow made its appearance a split second later. It sprayed its signature liquid, melting the ground in front her feet. She backed away, however, the Hollow's attacks were relentless, making her back away even more until her left feet hit the edge of the cliff.

The thundering, rushing water of the waterfall rang through her ears loud and clear. She focused her attention on the Hollow, not daring to look down.

She used her Santen Kesshun to block the Hollow's acidic attacks. Her shield protected her and Sammy from the rapid assault. The ground began crumbling underneath her though, each unrelenting attack chipping away the hard surface more and more.

The auburn haired girl screamed in shock when the ground caved away. She was falling! Sammy's horrified and frantic meows could be heard, his frightened, slitted, green eyes glued at his liquid personification of his death below as he inched closer and closer to it.

Orihime had to think fast! They were too far away from each for her Santen Kesshun to protect both of them. Without much thought, she used her shield as a cushion for Sammy, simultaneously using her Koten Zanshun to destroy the Hollow that thought they were easy pickings now since they were airborne.

Now, Orihime was completely well aware she was inching closer and closer to her death. If only she knew a way… If only she knew a way to enlarge her Santen Kesshun.

Her ears picked up the sound of viciously flapping wings. Her eyes widened in astonishment and shocking alarm. This one can fly?!

It bore its mouth horrifically wide open, getting ready to devour her. Orihime didn't think much of it, instinctively putting up her Shiten Koshen.

The indistinguishable, roaring crash of water could be heard loud and clear throughout forest.

Orihime's last thoughts were of a certain blond alchemist.

* * *

A woman with flowing, long, blonde hair seamlessly walked across the beach. Her white dress fluttered in the breeze as her blue eyes pierced through the shore ahead just in time to see a large spray of water fly upwards towards the sky.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter thirty six! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I said I wouldn't be making chapters** _ **this**_ **long a couple of chapters ago, but I just can't help it for some reason. This has to be the second chapter I have ever written. I want to say it's a good thing because it means I'm getting better and better at writing, and I just enjoy this story so much! But a part of me feels worried that I'm doing much of something. Maybe I'm just worried people would be put off by long chapters. I know some people prefer reading shorter [but not too short] chapters.**

 **The part with Greed was very amusing and interesting to write. I like how Greed was trying to ask Orihime for sex, and she, being as oblivious as she is, just didn't take the hint. And besides, her sleeping with him in exchange for a boat is not a good deal, so the laughters on him.**

 **Anyway, that's it! Leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	37. Over the Horizon

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty seven! The last chapter of this three parter. Enjoy!**

 **ShinyKyu: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I figured as much. I did my best to try to fix the grammar before posting. Heh. Guess, I still missed some. I'll go back and reedit it again one day.**

 **Haku Mai: Thanks for reviewing! Yep, Orihime is starting show the first signs feeling conflicted between her love for Ichigo and her unknown feelings for Edward. And now, the blonde lady is not an incarnation of Orihime, if that's what you are thinking. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are not the only who thought that Sammy was Yoruichi in diguise. I did get a few complaints about it. But it was the same thing with the mod souls, so I was like, eh. Glad to see you didn't flip your shit about it. Really reassuring!**

 **Cookie-the-Rookie: Thanks for the reviews! Now then, I'm going to try to keep this as brief as possible. Hopefully. I'm so glad you like Orihime as a character. You can't believe how many people [not that ones who like this story] PM or leave reviews about how much this story sucks _just_ because Orihime is the main character. Telling me put someone like Ichigo or Rukia instead of Orihime. And it's such a shame that there is not more Orihime crossovers. Like really, most of the time, the only reason Orihime is a character in a crossover is be in a harem or just there to a love interest for Ichigo or Ulquiorra [didn't know abuse and Stockholm Syndrome was so romantic]. So, that's why I decided to give Orihime her own spotlight, and her being favorite Bleach character and my favorite female character in all of anime just general, helps too! I just love her character and the endless possibilities with her reality warping powers. And now two, I'm so glad you enjoy the Edward/Orihime moments! Honestly, they are some of the highlights of this story. I get so giddy writing them! I love this pairing so much now after starting this story! In the beginning, I know there were some people who supported this pairing [and they still do and I am grateful for that] and some who were telling me this pairing would never work. Telling me that Orihime was too submissive or pacify or some shit like that to be Edward's type. And, of course, I questioned them on what they believe Ed's type should be. Their response? A woman who is brash and tough. Someone he would butt heads with, but still have their lovey dovey moments with Ed from time to time. In short, just a female version of Ed, or, a lesser extent, a tsundere. Look, I'm all for tsunderes. Hell, they are my favorite dere character archetype. But really, there were _so_ many things wrong with their claim. Like do they believe a relationship like that would actually work? Realistically? A relationship where the couple do nothing but argue twenty four, seven? If that were true, then so many married couples wouldn't be divorced right now. This hot and cold relationship is nice and all, but there is just a ridiculously amount of flaws with it. It's good for a short term relationship, but what about a long term one? What about when they get married, start a family, watch their kids grow up and start their own families? Would this hot and cold relationship still work? They have to remember... This isn't someone who Ed is merely going to date for year or two, then break up with. This would be someone who he is going to spend the next _fifty or sixty years of his life with_! To me, unless it's done well, it's not cute, it's not romantic, and it's just sickening, if you think about it in hindsight. I certainly wouldn't want to marry someone I _know_ I would do nothing but argue with day and night with some very few lovey dovey moments in between. It doesn't work in real life, and people need to stop deluding themselves into thinking it does. But then again, it's fiction, so I'll cut them _some_ slack. Though, really, they need to go back and review how relationship actually functions instead of romanticizing abuse. It's a self destructive relationship. Pure and simple.** **)**

* * *

Over the Horizon

Orihime groaned. Her grays fluttered open, a splitting headache made her moan in pain. And it wasn't her head, her whole body ached terribly, especially her right hand and left foot.

" _What happened?"_ she inwardly whimper in agony. She tried to recall the last events she remembered before blacking out. She was an the island Mr. Sig told her about. The same island Edward and Alphonse trained when they were kids. On the island, she was attacked by a group of Hollows. She did her best to fight them off and she decided. The last thing she remembered was falling over a waterfall.

She wake up with a start as the last of her memories raced through her. However, her abrupt movements caused her to wince in pain, clutching her abdomen with her good hand.

Once the pain subsided somewhat, the auburn haired girl glanced around, taking notice of the fact that she was in a white room. A room she didn't recognized, which caused a sense of anxiety to course through her. However, when she saw the IV stand and the drip leading to her arm, she immediately calmed down. She must be in a hospital room. They smell of disinfectant and medicine waft across her nose, further proving her right. Her right hand and forearm and left foot and shin were both in a cast. They explains why it hurts so much when she tried to move them, even a tiny bit.

The ginger haired girl's face scrunched up into a confused expression. Who saved her and brought her to a hospital? Was it Ed? Or Al? But how did they know where to find her? Maybe Mr. Sig told them. Where was Sammy? Did he make it out okay?

As if realizing the severity of her increasingly panicked thoughts, the door gently swung open, making a tiny squeaky sound as it did so.

In walked a beautiful, young woman with long, blonde hair cascaded down her back reaching her waist. She wonderful, bright blue and a silky, pale complexion. She wore a elegant white dress with baby blue trimmings that just highlighted her beauty.

Orihime's took notice of the nurse following in after her with a clipboard in head. "Oh! You're awake now?" the nurse said in surprise. "You were supposed to be out of it for some time." The nurse walked closer to Orihime's beside.

Although, the ginger haired girl's attention was fixed on the blonde woman that came with her. Who was she? She had never seen her before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" The nurse's question grabbed the auburn haired girl's attention. "Oh, I'm fine, I guess," she smiled. "My body feels a little sore though." As if to prove her point, she winced when she shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

"That is to be expected," the nurse informered her, gently. "You right hand is fractured and your left ankle is broken," she read off her clipboard. "Other than those two grave injuries, you have multiple cuts and bruises all of your body, mainly your torso and head."

Orihime listened intently as the nurse listed off her injuries. They weren't as bad as she thought. Considering she fell over a waterfall, it was a miracle she didn't sustain as much injuries as she did. She guessed her Santen Kesshun must've protected her from sustaining any fatal wounds.

The nurse frowned at the ginger haired girl, her brown eyes laced with concern. "Do you have any idea how you sustain such injuries?" she asked, getting ready to write her patient's answer down on the clipboard.

Orihime paused. Her lips pursed as her mind mused over a believable excuse that would satisfy the nurse. She obviously couldn't tell a normal human she was attacked by a Hollow. "I...I fell off a cliff," she finally replied, sounding a bit sheepish and embarrassed. She hoped the nurse bought that half truth because it did happen. She was just leaving out a major detail.

Her gray eyes glanced over to the blonde woman to see her giving her a look akin to disbelief. No, it was more than that. The woman was looking at her with such skepticism it made the ginger haired girl feel uneasy. It was almost like she was seeing right through her.

"Why did you fall off a cliff?" The nurse's inquiry snapped Orihime out of the uncomfortable anxiety that was beginning swell up inside her. The nurse was giving her a grave and fearful look with a hint of disapproval.

Orihime shifted, nervously, inwardly shifted as she did so. "I, um, tripped over a tree branch," she lied. "And the next thing I knew I was falling over a cliff."

The nurse stared at her for a few seconds, making Orihime feel tense and fidgety. She eventually shrugged her shoulders, and the ginger haired healer inwardly let of a breath of relief.

"Just be more careful the next time you play. You are lucky your friend here found you and brought you here," the nurse lectured her. She jotted some more stuff down on her clipboard. "Well, you should be discharged some time later this afternoon after the doctor does some more tests. Just stay off your left leg and don't use your right hand for a few weeks, and they should heal up nicely," she instructed her patient.

Orihime smiled, nodding, obediently, knowing she could speed up her healing process with her Soten Kisshun. What's only supposed to take a few weeks would only take a few hours for her.

"I'll be back later for your lunch, then afterwards the doctor would do another checkup and you should be freed to go," the nurse informed her, leaving the room.

"Thank you," the ginger haired thanked the nurse. The nurse nodded in response and closed the door behind her, leaving Orihime with the mysterious blonde woman.

A sense of unease and nervousness filled Orihime when she realized she was alone with the blonde woman. She recalled the nurse saying she was a friend of hers, but she knew that was not true. She had never seen the woman in her life. Why would the nurse think that? Did the woman say she was her friend? But why?

"Who are you?" she asked the blonde woman, curiously.

The woman blinked before smiling, welcomingly. Her smile was so bright, it made Orihime blushed, feeling embarrassed for sounding so rude.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude," she quickly apologized.

The blonde woman laughed, lightly. "It's alright," she said. She had a velvety smooth voice like the gentle chirping of birds or a soft breeze in the wind. "It's understandable if you are suspicious about me or feel a little uneasy. You don't know me. I'm a complete stranger to you. It's natural to want to protect yourself from perceived threat."

Orihime relaxed at the blonde's gentle words. She sounded so kind and motherly. Now she felt horribly for being suspicious of her. With everything that happened last night, she guessed she was a little on edge.

"Thank you for saving me, Ms…" She trailed off, realizing she doesn't know the woman's name.

"Please, call me Junko," the blonde woman, now identified as Junko, introduced herself.

The auburn haired girl grinned, brightly. "Thank you for saving me, Ms. Junko," she said, her voice laced with absolute gratitude. "But how did you find me?" she asked, curiously.

"I was taking a stroll across the beach after visiting one of my friends," Junko explained. "I saw a huge gusher of water rise up and went to investigate. And there I found you unconscious at the shore near the waterfall. You also had a cat. He was awfully worried about you, almost scared. He wouldn't stop meowing, and when I approached you, he hissed and growled me and almost attacked me. He must've been very protective of you."

Orihime panicked for a minute. Sammy! She almost forgot about Sammy! Her gray eyes frantically glanced around the room. Where was Sammy? She didn't seem him anywhere. "Where's Sammy?" she questioned the blonde woman.

The blonde rose a brow. "Sammy? If you are talking about your cat, he's outside the hospital. The doctors won't let him inside for obvious reasons, so he's been waiting outside. He's very loyal. He hasn't moved from his spot since the last time I checked."

The auburn haired girl sighed in relief. Sammy was okay. Thank goodness. Then her gray eyes broadened in horror and panic. Junko tilted her head in confusion at the sudden agitated and guilt ridden expression on her face.

Ed and Al! They must be worried sick about her. Of course they were! She was gone all night without a word. A pang of guilt struck her. They must be still looking for her right now. She felt horribly for making them so sick with fright and worry for her wellbeing.

And how was she going to explain her injuries? She haven't even thought about that. If Edward and Alphonse weren't just extremely worried about her now, they would absolutely freak out when they find out she's in the hospital. Especially Ed, he would explode.

" _Oh!"_ she inwardly groaned in misery. _"How am I going to explain this to Eddie and Al?"_ She could just heal herself now, so she won't have to explain her fractured hand and broken ankle. She could do that, but it would take hours and she would feel even more guilty for making them agonize over her whereabouts any longer.

This was so much easier back home. She could usually make an excuse about being sick in bed when it came to school. Sometimes she wouldn't even need a cover story thanks to Rukia's memory eraser.

Unfortunately, she carried no such thing. It was a device only for Soul Reapers to keep humans from discovering the supernatural world. And she wasn't a Soul Reaper. All she could do was try to come up with a believable story and hope Ed and Al buy it, she mused, dreadfully.

"Um, Ms. Junko?" the auburn haired girl called.

"Yes?" Junko hummed, her blue eyes staring at the healer with curiosity.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

Edward was absolutely sick with worry. Why? Because Orihime disappeared last night. That's why!

When the sun was beginning to set last night, he got a bit antsy and impatient. But with some reassurance from Al, he was able to calm down and keep a level head somewhat. She would come back soon. She was just running a little late, even though he warned her to be back before sundown.

When the sun fully set and the sky was turning pitch black dark with only the half moon and a few stars for light, a swirl of sheer panic and alarming distress began to hit him like a force of a hurricane. Orihime _still_ wasn't back yet! His mind began to plague him with horrific imagines and disastrous thoughts. What if she was danger? What if she was lying somewhere beaten and bleeding? She needed him! She needed him to protect her!

Alphonse was fretting over Orihime's whereabouts as well, and they both agreed to search for their auburn haired friend. However, before they could start looking, they were stopped by their teacher.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Izumi asked them, a stern look on her face.

Edward wasted no time in stating his concerns. "Orihime is still out there! We're going to look for her!"

Alphonse nodded his head in agreement, his face just as determined as his older brother's.

Izumi frowned. "Do you have any idea where she is?" she challenged.

Ed deflated a bit. "No, but…"

"Then it's best to wait until morning," she cut him off.

"What?! We can't do that!" Ed shouted, appalled.

"Yeah! What if Orihime needs us?" Al added in, his tone laced with worry and concern.

The dark haired woman sighed, pitching the bridge of her nose in aggravation. It's funny how much of a mother hen these two sound like towards their female friend. By god, their stubbornness could be annoying sometimes.

She breathed out a exasperated sigh. "Listen," she started, her dark eyes glued firmly on her former students. "Remember the island I sent you during your first month?"

The boys shivered. How could they forget the treacherous island their teacher stranded them on? They almost starved to death on that island! Luckily, they were able to figure out their teacher's hidden code, and pass their first test.

"Sig told me Orihime went to that island," Izumi explained. "Most likely, she's still there."

"Wait!" Al yelled, fearfully. "Why would she do that?"

Izumi shrugged, at a loss. "I don't know her reasons. I figured you two might since you've known her longer."

"No," the suit of armor whispered out, defeated with a hurt undertone to his voice. "She didn't really tell us anything."

" _She never tells us anything_!" Edward spat out, venomously. They force of his rage filled voice caused both his teacher's and his younger brother's gazes to drift towards him, but he paid them no mind. His face was hidden under the bangs of his hair. His hands was balled into fists so tight his flesh knuckles were turning sheet white as fists shook with boiling fury and unbridled anger.

Again. She went off without telling them _again_! Why? Why does she always do this? Doesn't she trust them? Ed was angry, furious at Orihime's recklessness and secretive nature, but, most of all, he was hurt. He was hurt that Orihime didn't trust him enough to tell him what's wrong.

"She went off somewhere again without telling me or Al a damn thing!" he seethed, his teeth gritted so hard, they could crack under the pressure.

"Brother…," Alphonse muttered out in sympathy when he detected the hint of woeful sorrow in his brother's tone underneath all that rage.

Izumi stared at Ed, then her eyes softened at the dolefully unhappy expression on his face. "There's nothing we can do about it now. C'mon, let's get inside. We can look for Orihime in the morning. I doubt spending _one_ night in the island would be too bad. The worse she would suffer would be no dinner." Ed opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him. "And besides, it's too dark to search for now."

Edward wanted to protest, but kept his mouth closed because he knew his teacher was right. There was no way they could search for in this darkness. And it would be dangerous to be wandering on island at night. He knew from personal experience.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat, giving into his teacher's logic. Alphonse agreed, silently and dejectedly.

"When we do find Orihime…" Izumi cracked her knuckles, menacingly, a fire burning in a pit of her dark orbs. "...There will be hell to pay."

Both Edward and Alphonse shivered fearfully at the threatening tone in their teacher's voice.

Ed just prayed that nothing happened to Orihime.

* * *

Imagine the fear, panic, and horror that struck Edward when he came upon the island the very next morning.

"What happened here?" Alphonse asked no one in particular, his hollowed voice laced with fear and trepidation.

The area around here was completely devastated. The trees were knocked over, the ground was practically destroyed, leaving bits of a crater here and there, and Orihime was nowhere in sight.

Edward stalked over and inspected the tree. His golden eyes eyed the fallen tree, carefully, observing the structure of the cause. It didn't take him long to figure it out that this was no natural force. This wasn't the force of a powerful wind similar to that of a tornado that knocked the tree or some sort of strong, forceful object that hit the tree and knocked it over.

No, upon closer inspection, Ed could see that some of the bark of the tree was melted. His first thought that maybe it was fire, but then quickly discarded the notion because he would've found some burn marks around the broken bits of the bark. Conversely, something melted and slowly eroded the bark away, and the tree caved in and collapsed under its unbalanced weight.

And it wasn't just the trees. Some bits of the ground seemed to have eroded as well, Alphonse noted. When he first saw the state of the disrupted ground, he initially thought that maybe there was a small earthquake or a transmutation. But, like his brother, he saw no traces of a transmutation being formed. The ground wasn't caved in by some force, it was melted away.

"Something happened here," Al finally spoke up, kneeling off the floor.

Ed nodded his head, absentmindedly, his golden gaze still fixed on the destroyed area around, seeing if he could find anymore clues. His eyes landed on a small indentation of a footprint on the ground. Orihime's footprints. He trailed up the path of the destruction.

"Orihime was being chased by something," the blond alchemist concluded, frowning, his voice slightly dripped with odd mixture of ice cold fear and grim determination.

His theory grabbed his younger brother's attention. "But by what?" the suit of armor asked, apprehensively.

Ed shook his head. He slowly followed the path of the devastation with Al trailing after him. The trail eventually led them to a cliff at the edge of the waterfall. This is where the trail ends.

"Brother, you don't think…," Al's voice slowly faded away, too fearful to finish that sentence.

Ed remained silent, trying to calm the raging fear gripping at his heart. He didn't want to think about the possibility of Orihime being… Not until he finds her body first. One could only imagine the terror he was feeling right, the enormous amount of dread and trepidation aching at his heartstrings.

But he kept it all in check. For now. He had know for sure whether Orihime was alive...or not. Just thinking about it made him bite the inside of his lips until trails of miniscule blood was dripping down.

"Brother…," Al spoke in concern when he noticed his bleeding lip.

Ed ignored him. "Let's go check it out."

Edward and Alphonse arrived by to their teacher's home when they couldn't find a trace of Orihime anywhere, meaning she must've left the island some time before they arrived. But the question was… Where did she go? Why hasn't she come back?

* * *

Ed was becoming very antsy and extremely worried. As long as they didn't find her body, he was going to assume she was alive somewhere. That hopeful notion helped to diminish some of the underlying terror and panic that swallowed him.

"Don't worry, brother, we'll find Orihime," Alphonse tried reassuring him, keeping his best to positive and optimistic.

Edward made a small noise mixed with frustration and despondency. Al sighed, hopelessly in return.

Just then the phone began to ring. Izumi and Sig were still out, which left just the two of them to answer it.

"I'll get it," Alphonse announced, marching over to pick up the phone. Ed grunted, glad his brother went to answer the phone. He wasn't in _any_ mood to talk to anyone right now. He went to take a seat on the couch, planning his next move.

"Hello?" Al answered when he picked up the phone.

Ed listened in on the conversation with a halfhearted interest.

"Orihime?!" Al practically yelled out, his voice laced startling astonishment. He nearly dropped the phone out of his hand.

Edward's eyes immediately shot up in shock. With a speed he didn't know he had, he raced by Al's side, only for his brother stop him before he crashed into the standing desk the phone was sitting on. "Is that Orihime?! Where is she?!" he shouted, impatiently and anxiously worried.

Al held his hand up, silently telling Ed to stay quiet, so he could hear her. "Yeah, Orihime? Where are you?"

The blond alchemist waited, restlessly, for his armored brother to finish talking on the phone.

"At the hospital?!"

" _Orihime's at the hospital?!"_ Ed was beyond shocked at the news. Why was she in the hospital? How badly was she injured?! His mind flashed back to the aftermath of whatever disaster happened on the island. He clenched his fists tightly, furiously enraged. If someone hurt her, they were going to pay in blood!

"Okay, we're coming to get you," Al finished, hanging up the phone.

He turned to Ed with disconsolate and extremely worried expression on his face. "Orihime's in the hospital," he spoke, his voice barely above a quiet whisper.

"Did she say why?" Ed asked with barely controlled anger and with a sense of urgency, trying to keep the fear in his tone at bay.

Al shook his head, sadly. "She didn't say why, brother. She needs us to pick her up though."

Edward nodded, grimly. To the hospital then. They could find out for themselves what Orihime is doing there.

They just prayed it wasn't as bad as they both feared.

* * *

"This is the hospital," Edward announced, his face set into a grim frown.

The two boys perked up when they heard a distinct, frantic mew. "Sammy?" Alphonse questioned in surprise. And sure enough, the black and white shot towards him like a bullet.

Al held his arm around the male feline to keep him from sliding off. Sammy's desperate mews wouldn't cease though. He was obviously panicked about something and extremely agitated. Unfortunately, being a cat, Ed and Al couldn't understand what he was getting so freaked out about.

Al glanced around to make sure no one was looking before silently opening his chest plate. "Just stay in here and don't make a sound, Sammy," he gently ordered the cat. The cat immediately ceased his consistently, pleading meow, and hoped inside Al's armored body. Once the feline was settled in, he closed his chest plate.

"Are you done yet, Al?" Ed called out to him, impatiently. "Orihime's waiting for us." He walked inside the doors of the hospital.

"Coming, brother!" Al cried out, hurrying after him, his metal feet clanking against the ground with every movement.

Little did they know, there was a lizard like man dresses in a rugged, green cape watching them with an impressed and mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"That really soul bonded to a suit of armor!" he muttered to himself, feeling triumphant and proud at his discovery. "Mr. Greed would surely be interested in this!"

Bracing himself against the wall, he looked both ways to make sure the street were devoid of passersby before scurrying against the wall of the building and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Edward's booming voice practically rang out in horrifyingly appalled and incensingly vexed for everyone in the hospital to hear.

After asking the receptionist for Orihime's room, which was a hassle in of itself since she didn't know her name, so Ed resorted to hastily describing her characteristics, they barged into the room Orihime was supposedly in.

Imagine the brothers' horror when they saw their female friend covered in bandages and a cast on her right forearm and left shin. This was worse than the two of them could have imagined. Even though she was not _dead_ , thankfully, that only lifted a fraction of the gut wrenching grief and agonizing self loathing they were feeling right now.

"Um, hey, guys," Orihime spoke, shyly, feeling embarrassed by the scrutinizing and mortifyingly shocked stares she was receiving from Ed and Al.

Alphonse stepped up. "Orihime, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" He knew these were stupid questions to ask her. Of course, she was hurt. Look at her! Her arm and leg were broken! It was the only thing his shocked mind could said her.

Orihime smiled, sheepishly. "It's not as bad as it looks, Al," she assured him. "It's a fractured hand and a broken ankle. I'll be fine in a few weeks. No, wait. A few hours. I'll heal myself then I'd be good as new," she stated, proudly.

Al stalked closer to the bed until he was right next to his auburn haired friend. "How did you get hurt so badly?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

Orihime's expression transformed into one of reluctant resignation and remorseful forlorn hope. "I… I fell," she said, lamely. She laughed, self consciously. "You know how clumsy I get sometimes, Al. I tripped over tree branch and fell, twisting my ankle and landed on my hand in a bad angle."

The ginger haired jerked, startled at the sound of a fist smashing against the wall. Her wide gray eyes gazed upon Ed, questionably and with shock. She couldn't gauge his expression because his face was shadowed by his bangs, but his shoulders were shaking in absolute rage.

"You fell?" Ed breathed out, furiously, his voice dangerously low and his nostrils flaring. "You're telling me you got those injuries because you fell?!"

Orihime quivered a bit, but tried to remain composed. She had never seen Ed this _mad_ at her. It scared her a little, and made her feel even more guilty. Nevertheless, she was doing it for their own good. There was no reason for them mixed up in all this Hollow business, not when they had their own personal objective to accomplish.

"Enough with lies, dammit!" the blond alchemist roared, indignantly and full of fuming incandescent. His golden eyes burned with a ferocity of a thousand suns, but there was an underlying hurt and sadness in them. A feeling of helplessness and uselessness _she_ caused him.

"...Eddie, I-"

"How many times are you going to lie to us? When are you ever going to tell us the truth? Do you have any idea how much we fucking worried about you when you didn't show up last night?" he ranted, enraged. The auburn haired girl whimpered under his wrathful temper. He _really_ was mad, no angry with her.

"And then we come here to see you with a broken ankle and a fractured hand, and you're telling us you got these severely hurt because you _fell_?! We're not fucking idiots, Orihime! We saw what happened on the island!"

Gray eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "You saw?" she sputtered out.

Ed crossed his arms, glaring at her, challengingly. "Yeah, we did. We saw the aftermath of destruction of whatever happened last night." His face softened. The pleading expression in his golden orbs made the auburn haired girl's heart constrict with guilt and remorseful. An awful sensation of self condemnation swirled in the pit of her stomach.

"Please, Orihime, just tell us the truth," he implored her. "Or do you not trust us?"

Orihime gasped, appalled that he would even suggest that he didn't trust him, trust them. "I do trust you guys, Eddie!" she blurted out, desperate for him to understand. Her eyes were beginning to swell up with unshed tears. After everything they've been through, how could she not. They were her precious friends! "I trust you with my life!" She bit the inside of her lips, pathetically.

Ed's golden eyes widened, tremendously. Did she just say she trusts him with her life? He had never heard her say anything acknowledging before. He felt a sense of pride and honor swell up inside him. Normally, he wouldn't care all that much, however, hearing Orihime praise him gave Ed a feeling of gratification and delight.

For a split second, he almost forgotten why he was so furious with her. _Almost_ being the keyword as he listened to hesitantly stumble over her own words, making him frown even more. He wondered how much of that were true? If she really trusts him as much as she says she does, then she wouldn't be keeping secrets from him.

He knew they established an unspoken rule about personal issues, but he couldn't just standing around, doing nothing and be expected to just be okay when she gets hurt! That is just too agonizingly unbearable to keep silent about. When she gets hurt, it becomes his business as well. He deeply wish she would understand that, acknowledge the fact he hates seeing her in pain.

"I-I just…"

"She was helping me," a polite feminine voice intervened.

Startled by the new and unexpected voice, both Ed and Al turned their gazes at the young, blonde woman that just now noticed sitting in the corner.

"Who are you?" Ed asked, suspiciously.

Junko smiled, softly. "Forgive me for not introducing myself before. I was quite startled when you barged in here and started screaming at your friend into making her cry."

Edward's cheeks burned red with embarrassment at making a fool of himself and feeling immensely guilty for exploding on Orihime when he noticed the woman was right as a steady streamline of crystal tears were cascading down her face. It's just… When he saw her this beaten badly and broken, he felt so grief stricken with painful anguish. The fear, the agonizing terror he felt strike an arrow at his heart. And the fact she tried to play it off as a laughing matter just infuriated him more. He could almost sympathize with Winry at the moment when _he_ goes off and does something reckless. Hmm, he should start appreciating her little bit more.

But right now, he felt like the biggest ass in the world. He quietly stalked up to Orihime's bedside, his facial expression twisted in shame. It felt even more horrible when he heard sniffle, quietly, staring at him with wide, tearful eyes. A placed a hand, softly ruffling her hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Orihime," he apologized, sincerely. "It's just that… Seeing you here… All beaten and badly injured… I guess I just lost my temper…"

"It's okay," the ginger haired girl cut him off, smiling at him in appreciation. "I know you care about me, Eddie. Both you and Al worry about me because you care. I feel the same way. And I promised you, remember? I promised you I'll help you guys regain your bodies back in any way I can. So, I'm not going to die," she promised with much passion and conviction in her voice that it made Ed's heart skip a beat.

She flashed him a beautiful smile that he loved so much, making his cheeks burn. How could someone who was broken and injured look so...so...angelic? It should be a crime to appear so beautiful. He knew he could not stay mad at her, not when she flashed him that alluring and enchanting smile that captivated him so much. Involuntarily, his own lips curled into an awkward half smile.

Ed immediately paused, inwardly shocked and surprised that the words 'enchanting' and 'captivating' came to mind when describing Orihime's smile. And more so when he declared that he loved her smiles. However, he remained silent and unable to deny it because of how truly simplistic and accurate those words were. How else could he explain the bizarre phenomenon of his stomach doing somersaults, his heart beating ninety miles a minute, and his brain turning to mush _just_ from seeing Orihime smile? He loves her smiles, plain and simple. He is enchanted by it, and always would be.

"Aww, how sweet! Young love!" Junko cooed. She giggled behind her hand when she saw the two teens blush crimson red, and Edward hastily pull away from Orihime, practically jumping ten feet in the air.

"Who are you?" Alphonse inquired, stepping in, feeling grateful that the fighting was over.

Junko smiled at him, politely. "Please, call me Junko. I must apologize as it was my fault your friend ended up like this. You asked her to run an errand for me on that island. She's such sweet and good natured girl. I didn't think there would be chimeras roaming around. Please, don't blame her for my mistake. She was only trying to help me."

Ed turned his gaze towards Orihime. "Is that true?" he asked, a sense of relief washing him.

Orihime paused for a second before nodding, dumbly. She would just roll with the excuse Junko laid out for her. But why would she lie for her?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Al questioned his auburn haired friend. "We could have helped."

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, embarrassingly. "I thought I could do it myself. I didn't think there would be anything too dangerous on the island. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Just don't do something stupid like that again!" Ed demanded.

The auburn haired girl nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

After taking in the sweet sight, Junko stood up from her chair. "Well, I better get going. I have some errands to run. Bye, Orihime." She smiled at the ginger haired girl. A smile that seemed too sickeningly sweet for the younger woman's taste that it sent a nasty shiver up her spine for some strange reason. However, Ed and Al didn't seem to notice. So was she imagining it?

Junko left the room, leaving the three teenagers alone.

For some odd reason, Orihime could still feel her skin crawl. The hairs at the back of her neck were standing on ends, warning her off the danger. She could've sworn… For a split second, she thought she felt something sinister emitting from Junko. But she was such a sweet and kind lady. She saved her. There was no way she could be…

...Could she?

* * *

"Lust! There you are. Where have you been? And who's the brat?"

Envy, who was, just moments ago, leaning against the wall of the building, stood up straight and glared, menacingly at the little, brown haired girl hiding behind Lust's leg.

Lust casually glanced at the child behind, desperately clinging to her leg, her green orbs, eyeing Envy, warily. Her purple eyes returned their gazes back to her brother and she shrugged. "Don't worry about her, Envy," she finally replied, dismissively. "How is everything here in Central?"

The shapeshifter homunculus twitched. "Lust, what the hell are you thinking?!" he yelled, angrily, causing Chloe to whimper and flinch. "You can't bring a kid here! Get rid of her! Kill her before she knows too much!"

Chloe gasped, lips, trembling, and her body, shaking in fear. This man was going to kill her? She could feel herself shrinking underneath the man's hateful gaze. She could feel the lump in her throat, hardening as her green eyes burned with tears.

Envy sneered, lips twisted into a dark smirk. "Aww, looks like a I scare the little brat," he said, mockingly at the young child.

The young girl felt her heart pounding, wildly against her chest. Her palms were beginning clammy with sweat. She was scared! So scared! It felt like there were fire ants pricking underneath her skin. Being around men always made her incredibly uncomfortable and extremely wary and fearful of them. After all, men were disgusting, irredeemable monsters. They hurt people, like her mom. Her mother died because men were bad people.

The brown haired child inwardly gasped, her eyes broadening as if she was unveiling a shocking revelation. What if this guy was here to hurt this lady? Just thinking about it caused Chloe's stomach to become queasy. The veins in her blood becoming frozen and her heart became stock still.

No, she couldn't be afraid. She had to protect this woman from this mean man. Fire burned within her green orbs as her new resolve struck her, radianting, brightly and passionately, within her. She could not be afraid. If she had done something back then, then maybe her mother would still be alive.

Chloe stepped in front the dark haired lady, protectively throwing her arms out. Her eyes glared at the strange, dark green haired man, mustering as much courage as she could despite the underlying fear in them.

Envy cocked an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Looks like the little brat wants to have a go?"

The young child merely scowled, deeply, at him, trying to keep her bottom from trembling.

"Ah, goodie!" Gluttony made his presence known with a gleeful, hungry smile spread across his lips. "A little girl! Can I eat her?"

Chloe made a small, frightened noise. Her courage and resolve slowly diminishing. This guy was going to eat her?! She whimpered, despairingly. Her legs trembled as alarming terror gripped at the very core of her being, and her arms desperately reached out, clinging to the dark haired woman's legs for protection.

Lust stared at the scared child before her then shifted her eyes to address Gluttony. "This girl is not for eating, Gluttony."

"Aww! But I'm so hungry!" the chubby homunculus pouted, extremely disappointed.

Envy glared at Lust. "Why shouldn't Gluttony eat the brat?" he demanded. "We have no need for her!"

Lust pursed her lips. She wasn't sure why. She wasn't sure why the child insisted on following her in the first place. And Envy was right. Normally, she would've allowed Gluttony to eat and kill the kid. Child or not, she was still a human, and they very well couldn't let a _human_ into their plans.

However, there was just...something about the child that intrigued her. Why did the brat follow her? Lust guessed her curiosity was piqued as she wanted to know the answer to that simple question. It didn't tag along with her purely because she was interested in what a homunculus was. Plus, the child seemed quite protective of her for some strange, unfathomable reason. And it's not like they don't have a few human allies within the military, whether they know it or not. One more exception wouldn't hurt.

Lust opted to just flat out ignore Envy's question instead of providing a reply she didn't know the answer to. "How are the plans in Central coming along?"

"Everything is coming along smoothly," Envy grinned. "Mustang was transferred over to Central a little while ago."

"Good. We need to keep a closer eye on the Flame Alchemist. Not to mention that _girl_ tagging along with the Fullmetal boy."

The shapeshifter homunculus's expression twisted into one of confusion. "What girl? Oh, are you talking about the strange girl traveling with the pipsqueak." He threw his arms out, noncommittally. "I don't know why Father is so interested in her. Why did he change some of his plan just because of some girl?"

"It's not the girl Father is interested in. It's her powers," Lust corrected, boldly. "Obviously, Father wants her powers for himself. That's why he brought her here. But the Fullmetal boy has grown very protective of her, and that's not within our plans. We can't very well go after her with the boy with her twenty four hours of the day. We only let him bodyguard her, so Wrath could keep a close eye on her through the Fullmetal's ongoings. But even that is becoming tedious now. We need to seperate them. Draw some animosity."

Envy crossed his arms. "That is a problem." His face scrunched up, deeply contemplating before a wicked smirk creeped split across it. "Did you just say draw some animosity? I think I have an idea."

* * *

"YOU IMBECILE!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Orihime cried out, painfully, tenderly rubbing the growing lump on her head with her good hand.

Edward and Alphonse sat in the background, trembling in terror, even though Izumi's ire wasn't directed at them. Orihime, on the other hand, was ducking her head away, shamefully as an irate Izumi was furiously scolding her.

"What were you thinking going off alone like that?" the dark haired woman berated her. "And after we warned you not to stay out so late. Now, look at you! I assume you find the knack for getting into trouble from Ed and Al."

Izumi glared at her former students, causing them to shrink under her scrutiny.

"Orihime doesn't get it from us!" Edward hastily responded, trying to defend himself and his brother from his teacher's wrath.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Izumi," the ginger haired girl apologized, feeling incredibly bad for making everyone worry. "I had do a favor for a friend and I lost track of time."

Izumi just glared at the crestfallen, auburn haired girl. Her dark eyes eventually softened just a little bit as she inwardly sighed. "You are lucky you aren't one of my students, so I'm letting you off easy, Orihime. Next time, call us to let us know where you are," she said, her voice that of a parent scolding her child. "Now, go wash up and get ready for lunch."

Orihime nodded her head, not feeling sad, but not feeling completely happy either. Just disappointed because she failed to find the specific Hollow Sammy was seeking vengeance on.

The others watched her walk away, back to her room with sluggish steps. Ed noticed the way her shoulders sagged, dejectedly. Was she sad? He hated seeing Orihime sad, even though Izumi's scolding wasn't unwarranted. Maybe he should talk to her, try to cheer her up.

He was snapped out of his musings when a loud banging sound was heard coming from within Al's armor followed by frantic meowing.

"Oh, right. Sammy." Al hurriedly undid the clasp of his chest plate. No sooner, the black and white cat sprung out of his hollowed body. After taking a second or two to sniff out Orihime's scent before scurrying after the trail, not bothering to notice the other three watching him with raised eyebrows. He was mind too focused on the ginger haired girl. She was badly hurt last time he saw her. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Sammy must be really worried about Orihime," Alphonse commented after the feline disappeared down the hall.

Edward frowned at Al's comment before snorting. It's not like the dumb cat knows going on anyway. He was too clingy if anyone asked him. Orihime is spoiling him too much.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" Izumi's booming voice snapped the brothers' out of their thoughts as they flinched under the volume. "Help me make lunch!"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied, obediently.

* * *

Orihime laid down on her bed, deeply sighing. Her Soten Kisshun were already working their magic in healing her broken bones.

" _What now?"_ she inwardly thought to herself, feeling lost. Despite the group of Hollows that attacked them, Sammy's sister's killer wasn't among them. Now, they were back to square one.

Her ears perked up when she heard frenetic scratching at the door. Must be Sammy. She lifted her healing dome up and climbing out of bed to let the distressed cat in.

Once slitted, green eyes landed on her, Sammy happily pounced on her. The ginger haired girl let out a small squeal as the force of the impact knocked her on the ground. She slightly hissed in pain when she accidently pressed her fractured hand against the floor.

Sammy emitted a tiny, worried mew. He affectionately licked her injured hand, trying to soothe her pain.

Orihime gently smiled at the cat's concern for her. "I'm okay, Sammy," she assured the cat, picking him up with her good arm and laying him on the bed, taking the spot next to him.

She uttered out another heavy sigh, her hand reaching out to scratch the male feline's back. Her exploration of the island was a complete failure.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your sister's murderer, Sammy," she apologized to the feline, feeling immensely disappointed and disheartened. In response, the cat mewed in understanding, rubbing his head, appreciatively against her stomach, making her smile in his efforts to cheer her up.

Just then there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in!" Orihime cried out loud enough for her voice to be heard on the other side.

The door slowly creaked up to reveal Edward and Alphonse.

"Eddie! Al!" she smiled at the boys. "What brings you here?"

"We just came to see how you were holding up, Orihime," Al answered as they both entered the room with him closing the door behind him.

Ed took a seat on her right. His golden gaze lingered on her casted arm with guilt driven concern. His glanced over to her injured foot. "How's your arm and leg?"

"Oh!" The ginger haired flexed her the muscles in her fingers and toes a bit as Al came to take a seat on her left. "Well, truthfully, it hurts when I move them too much," she answered, honestly. When she noticed the boys' worrisome looks, she was quick to retract her answer. "I'll be fine by tomorrow. Remember? I can heal myself. I'll heal myself tonight and then my hand and ankle would be good as new by morning!" she stated, cheerfully.

"Hey, listen." Gray eyes landed on Ed as he spoke, somewhat awkwardly, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I… We were just...so scared. Scared that we were going to lose you when you disappeared last night." he admitted. He unconsciously reached out and clasped her hand as if to comfort her, something Orihime was quick to notice.

She was acutely aware of his touch for some strange reason. His hand felt firm and strong. It was strangely warm. It felt tingly and pleasantly different. Was it wrong for her to notice that smoothness of Ed's hand was unusually distinct from Ichigo's? It was big, but not as calloused, and she was just know noticing that his skin was a lot fairer than Ichigo's.

The auburn haired felt herself blushing slightly when she caught herself taking in all these tiny details about Ed she never considered before. The differences just...surprised her in a pleasingly and welcomingly way. Unlike when Ichigo touches her, there was no buzzing of butterflies within her stomach or the rapid sound of her heart getting ready to burst out of her chest when she's near her beloved.

No, there was an oddly, comforting sensation. A sense of carefree wonderment at the strange and inexplicable feeling, and an ingenuously raw sense of contentment. It was different yet still gave her the same weirdly, pleasurable feeling. It did not make her feel anxious or giddy, yet it's contently gratifying all the same.

In contrast with the passionate and intense fire cracker sensation she gets from Ichigo's touch, there was a small, subtle spark of electrifying impulses tinglingly underneath her skin. The feeling of warmth she was experience was comparably between a burning fire and boiling water. They were both really warm, zealously hot even, but sometimes fire burns and remains dangerously unapproachable while hot water has a soothing effect as long as one let's it cool enough before touching.

"Uh, Orihime?"

Gray eyes snapped towards Ed when her name was spoke. He stared at her, confusingly with a mixture of concern and there was a strange tenderness in his golden orbs that she never noticed before. At least, when it's not directed at his younger brother. "Is something wrong? You've been staring into space."

"Oh, um, I was just…" She was suddenly acutely aware that Al was in the room as well, and that made her feel flustered and self conscious for some strange reason because it wasn't just the two of them. She quickly and stealthy retracted her hand, so Ed doesn't notice. Neither of them did. However, there was still a lingering feeling of yearning to touch his hand once more prickling her skin. It felt...odd to her. In a good way. She didn't know why. It just did.

"I just thinking is all," she finally answered, lamely. "I know the day just started, but I feel oddly worn out."

"Your face is a little red," Alphonse commented, worriedly. "Are you getting sick?"

Sammy mewed, voicing his concern, his tail silently thumping against the floor.

"No, I'm…" Her stomach thought it was a good a time as any to interrupt her with a loud growl. Her face flushed bright red in embarrassment, but inwardly she was incredibly grateful with her stomach's impeccable timing. A convenient excuse of saving her from the awkwardness of detailing Ed's flesh hand.

Edward was the one to break the silence, laughing, boisterously. "If you were just hungry, Orihime, you should've said so!"

The ginger haired used the front of shirt to cover her face, feeling shy and bashful. "I guess I am a little," she admitted, her voice muffled by her shirt.

"Well, teacher should be done making lunch by now," Ed said, climbing to his feet, and Al did the same, his armor clinging with every moment. He scooped up Sammy in his arms.

The blond alchemist held his hand out for the ginger haired healer to take. She took notice that it was his human hand he presented for her to take, and not his automail one. She subconsciously licked her suddenly dried lips, her fingers twitching in anticipation before grasping his hand, gently.

And sure enough, the warmth of touching his hand returned with a vengeance.

Orihime just didn't know what to make of this feeling as she followed Ed and Al out the door.

* * *

Orihime hummed, cheerfully to herself as she was sweeping the front porch of the shop the next morning. She spent all of yesterday taking the time to heal herself with her Soten Kisshun.

Sammy was taking a little snooze by the corner of the house. He seemed completely relaxed and at peace, not a hint of worry. It was funny when comparing it to how he acted when he was awake. He was hyperactive and brash. Always anxious and tries to put on a strong front.

"Why, hello, Orihime."

The auburn haired perked up at the sound of a familiar, soft spoken, feminine voice calling her name. She turned her curious, gray gaze to see a blonde haired, blue eyed woman happily waving at her.

"Oh! Hello, Ms. Juno!" Orihime greeted, sweetly, immediately recognizing the lady, pausing in her sweeping to wave at her.

Juno walked closer to the front of the shop. Her blues eyes broadened, slightly in surprise when she noticed the younger woman's healed hand and ankle. "You arm and leg are healed already? I thought the doctor said it would take a few more weeks."

"Oh, I healed myself last night," the ginger haired girl answered, politely.

"You healed yourself?" the blonde lady said, slowly as if trying to process the new information. "Are you alchemist?"

"...I guess you could say that," Orihime replied, sheepishly.

The sound of the door squeaking up caught both women's attention, and caused Sammy to awaken from his short slumber. His mouth widened, his face stretched, and his ears flattened as he produced a big, albeit silent yawn. The door swung all the way open to reveal Al.

"Orihime! Teacher says it's time for breakfast," Alphonse called out to her. The suit of armor gazed wondered from her to the blonde woman standing by the gate. "Oh? You're Junko, right?" he said, wondering if he got her name right. "We met at the hospital yesterday. You're a friend of Orihime."

Junko bowed, politely. An elegant smile graced her features. "Why, yes, I am. Pardon me, but I don't quite remember your name."

The glow of Al's eyes crinkled a little as if he was smiling. "It's Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

"Alphonse _Elric_?" Junko mused, excitedly. "The younger brother of State Alchemist, Edward Elric? I really admire his work! He's a very admirable and accomplished young man!"

"Yes, he is, but tell Ed that, or else he'll get a big head," Al chuckled.

"Who will get a big head?"

The soul bonded armor practically wailed, startling and jumped in surprise. "Brother?!" Al screeched, holding a hand to his chest, trying to calm down his nonexistent, pounding heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Edward shrugged at his brother's accusatory tone. "Teacher was wondering what was taking you guys so long to get your asses in here?" he informed them. His golden eyes then landed on Junko, finally taking notice she was there. He gave a curt nod in greeting, not knowing what else to say. He didn't know her. "What do you want?" he asked, bluntly. "Do you need teacher for something?"

"Oh, that's right." Junko's eyes immediately landed on Orihime. "Orihime, are you free later?" she asked.

Orihime's gray eyes drifted towards Ed and Al for a split second before returning to the blonde woman. "Um, I think so," she responded, unsure. She knew that they were still in Dublith for another day or two, but she wasn't aware of the brothers' plans until then. Probably just training with their former teacher. That's all they've done so far.

Junko clapped her hands together, happily. "That's great! Meet me down at the cafe down the street and around the corner. I would love spend some girl time with you. Bye!" She waved goodbye and walked away, cheerily, a bounce in each step.

Orihime smiled and waved the woman away. She twisted her body around, and her gray orbs landed on Edward. "You don't mind, do you, Eddie?"

Ed frowned, crossing his arms. "Are you sure you should be hanging out with that woman? Alone?"

The auburn haired girl tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, innocently.

"Maybe me and Al should tag along," the blond alchemist suggested. In truth, he didn't want to experience another of yesterday's heart attack again. He was wary of Orihime hanging out that 'Junko' woman. After all, she was the reason Orihime ended up in the hospital. A part of him knew that it wasn't the woman's fault. All she asked was for Orihime to do a simple errand for her. She was unaware that chimeras were lurking on that island. She did sound extremely guilty when Orihime ended up in the hospital. Maybe her offering her lunch was her way of apologizing to her.

However, Ed's protective instinct still rang strong. He wanted to stay with Orihime, making sure she's safe. Her disappearance that night was one of the biggest scares in his life, second to the tragic night of his and Al's botched Human Transmutation. If something were to happen to Orihime, he didn't know if he could take it.

Orihime had a clear indicator of the various emotions held within Edward's golden eyes. There was worry, worry for her safety, anxiety, skepticism towards Junko's motives, and a tiny bit of fear, the fear of losing her. She didn't know what to say or do to calm his nerves, to ease his concerns.

"I know! Why don't you and Al come with us?" she grinned, brightly.

"Really, Orihime?" Alphonse uttered, tentatively. "Junko seemed pretty adamant about spending some 'girl time' with you. We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Of course, we love to come!" Unlike his little brother, Edward was quick to jump at the opportunity. When Al was about to protest, Ed sent him a sharp glare. He sighed, but kept his mouth shut.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, happily. A look of hunger and belated realization suddenly spread across her face. "Didn't you say breakfast was ready, Ed?"

Ed's expression turned into one of horror. "Crap! We better hurry inside before teacher kills us for keeping her waiting."

The trio grimaced in unison and quickly ran inside with Sammy trailing after them.

* * *

"Where did Junko say to meet her?" Edward asked, impatiently. He was getting tired of walking, and was feeling a little unsure on where to go.

"She said to meet her at a cafe...right around...this corner," Orihime explained, cheerily pointing at a nearby cafe. "That must be the place!" She happily jogged up to the place, and, sure enough, Junko was waiting for her there.

Junko spotted the young, auburn haired girl and smiled. "Orihime, you came. And...you brought your friends," she greeted the girl. There was a hint of thinly veiled disappointment in her voice, but she quickly masked it as Ed and Al approached them.

The ginger haired girl beamed. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind my friends tagging along?" she questioned, hopefully.

The blonde woman simply shook her head. "That should be no problem," she replied, jovially. "I'm sure after what happened, they've probably grown more protective of you." She eyed Ed, mischievously, making his face turn a light shade of pink at the implication. She silently giggled at his shyness.

"Can we eat now?" Ed questioned, irritably.

"Right," Junko answered, clearly amused by Ed trying to hide his awkwardness and embarrassment behind a brash and assertive demeanor. "This way."

Junko led them to a semi circle, open booth. Al was the first to enter, followed by Ed with Orihime right behind him, and Junko entered last. After they ordered a plate of smoked salmon for a certain feline currently hiding in Al's armor, a couple of cheeseburgers, an alfredo chicken pasta with a side of bacon and cheese quiche and butter, as requested, roasted potatoes, and a simple salad respectfully, Junko went to address the three young teenagers.

"So, how did you three meet?" she asked, curiously, trying to start up a conversation.

"We meet in a town called Greia," Orihime happily answered. "I was working there as a local healer."

The blonde woman quirked a brow. "Really? What made you decide to leave?"

"It was military business," Ed replied, shortly, already getting fed up with Junko's intrusiveness. He cried out in pain when Al elbowed him. He glared at his younger brother, rubbing his now tender ribs.

"Don't mind, brother," Al said, apologetically to the blue eyed lady.

"No, no, it's quite alright," Junko replied with a half hearted, dismissive hand gesture.

The waiter arrived at their booth with their meals. He gingerly set each of their plates down. When he delivered Orihime's food, he gave her a sly wink and a suggestive comment, which she didn't get. But Edward did as he viciously snarled at the waiter to fuck off, shooting him hateful daggers as he scurried away in comical fear and disbelief.

When Ed's gaze turned to Junko, he immediately took note of the skittish and playful look on her face. "What?" he shouted, defensively.

"I never pegged you, Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, to be the jealous type," she teased, puckishly.

In response, the blond alchemist blushed, lightly. He opened his mouth to offer an angry, biting retort, but was cut off by Orihime.

She swiftly swallowed a mouthful of pasta she was in the middle of chewing. "You're mad because you're jealous, Eddie?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. He sat there, bright red and comically frozen, and inwardly spazzing out, trying and failing sputter out a coherent response. She stared down at her plate with a flummoxed expression before staring back at him with innocent eyes. "Is it because the waiter was nicer to me because I ordered the pasta?"

Edward internally sighed in relief, having been saved by Orihime's ignorance. Although, he was quick to reflect on the fact that her unassuming and confused pout made her look cute. Then realizing where his thoughts were heading, he blushed, deeply, hiding his face away from her in embarrassment.

He almost jumped out of his skin in surprise when he felt a soft, dainty hand touch his forehead. He practically feel his face burning so hotly as he hesitantly glanced over to the auburn haired girl's direction. He worried and fearful that he might end up igniting if this continues any longer. If he transforming into a blazing inferno doesn't kill him, then certainly the erratic beatings of his heart exploding out of his chest would. He swore sitting in such close proximity to her was going to kill him one day.

"Eddie, you are burning up," Orihime voiced, concerned. "Are you getting sick?"

Ed had to wonder if the universe was out to get him. What was it trying to do? What did he do to it to deserve such an unfair and unprovoked and unjust treatment?

Understanding if he doesn't say something soon, he was going to appear as even more of idiot with every second, the blond alchemist opted to just gently brush of the ginger haired healer's worries, no how damn cute she looked right now. How there was a tinge of sparkle in her gray eyes that made them look devilishly alluring. How her beautiful, soft looking, long, auburn hair cascade gently around her, resembling a reddish orange halo. How the pinkness of her lips was just so damn enticing he wondered how they would taste.

Oh, crap! _He needed to get out of here_! Before he makes a complete fool of himself! He could feel himself sweating bullets!

"Eddie-"

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Edward all but screamed out, absolutely red faced, incredibly discomforted, and distressingly embarrassed, causing everyone in room to the turn to their table in shock and surprise by the outburst.

Ed hurriedly tumbled over Alphonse's legs, and sprinted towards the bathroom as if his life depended on it.

Al laughed, sheepishly, trying to defuse the awkward tension his older brother created. "I'd better go check up on him," he politely excused himself, leaving the booth to chase after his wayward brother.

Orihime could only sit there in a slight daze, her brain wrecked with confusion. "What was that about?" she asked Junko, slightly puzzled by Ed's odd behavior.

Junko tried to hide her sly smirk. "Who knows? Probably just a guy thing," she said, dismissively.

The younger girl nodded her head, slowly, not really understanding it. But if it was a guy situation, then maybe she never would. Boys confuse her. They like to hide their feelings behind a tough and bravado like exterior. They sometimes act aggressive for no discernable reason. They go from nonchalantly affable to incredibly belligerent at a flip of a switch. And for some reason, they act either bashfully awkward or excessively friendly when near her.

"They are such cute boys. I wonder how their souls would taste?"

Orihime's gray eyes widened at Junko's offhanded question. She was completely perplexed, blinking slowly as if she misheard her. "Eh?" was her bewildered reply.

Junko's lips suddenly twisted into a malevolent and psychotic smirk. Her easygoing and polite disposition was replaced with a sickening cruel and upsettingly malicious persona. Her maleficent spiritual pressure became unbound, causing everyone in the cafe is collapsed due to their weaker human bodies being unable to stand the stress and intensity of it. The nonplussed, frightened, and anxious cries of confusion and fear could be heard around the area.

The ginger haired girl's body immediately tensed as she recognized the familiarity of this spiritual pressure. Her lips became suddenly dry and a wave of anxiety hit her. A fretful and uneasy frown formed on her face. "You're a-"

"That's right," Junko replied, proudly, cutting her off. She lifted her spiritual pressure, releasing everyone from their suffocating imprisonment as they continued on in a small daze.

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out." She nonchalantly played with her half eaten salad. "I was hoping you and I could have a little _chat_ , Orihime." Her icy blue eyes glared at the young woman, venomously. "Then you had to go any ahead and bring your friends along." Then her face morphed into a baleful grin. "Oh, well. It's not too bad. Now, that I observed them a little more, I could say they look absolutely appetiting. Their growing spirit energy smells so savory that I could hardly wait to take a bite," she moaned. She eyed Orihime, hungrily. "But not as good as yours, dear." When she reached out to teach, Orihime flinched away from her hand as if it were poison, offering the blonde woman a hardened stare.

"You stay away from Eddie and Al!" Orihime bit out.

Junko just laughed, mockingly. "Now, why would I? After I'm done with you, they're next. Can't let a perfectly delicious pair of souls go to waste, can I?"

"How can they even see you?" she questioned, curtly.

"Oh, that's easy. This is merely the body of woman's soul I have eaten just a little while ago," Junko answered, uncaringly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

The auburn haired gave her a stern, fearless stare. "So, in other words, your real body is simply controlling and possessing this one like a puppet?"

The blonde woman clapped, sarcastically. "Very good, Orihime. And you'll meet me tomorrow afternoon at the outskirts of town unless you want your friends to suffer the same fate."

Before Orihime could offer a rebuttal, Edward and Alphonse return from their trip to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that," Al said, apologetically as they made their way to their seats.

The Elric brothers took a quick notice of thick tension between Orihime and Junko.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, confusingly.

Orihime merely opted to stare blankly and stubbornly at her food, refusing to meet their gazes.

Junko giggled, feigning innocence. "Nothing, boys. We just had a little girl talk while you were gone."

Both brothers turned to each before shrugging and finishing up their meals.

All Orihime could think about was that she, Ed, and Al were in so much danger. But she would protect her friends, no matter what!

* * *

Orihime laid down on her bed, serious and grim expression on her facial features. She was scheduled to meet up with Junko, no the Hollow later today. She knew it meet be a trap, but she had no choice. She had to protect Ed and Al!

Sammy cried in worry. He gently nudged his head against her side as if it that would help ease her anxiety.

She smiled, appreciating the male feline's attempt to cheer her up.

Abruptly, her door unexpectedly swung open. Orihime gasped, startled at the sound. Her gray eyes darted at the blond alchemist. "Eddie?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed in distraught, there was a hint worry and anxiety in his golden orbs, and his lips was slanted downward into a deep, solemn frown.

The ginger haired girl rose up to sit up straighter when she noticed the distressed look at Ed's face. "What's wrong, Eddie?" she asked, concerned.

"Orihime, have you seen Al?" Ed questioned, his tone hard with controllable anger.

In response, she shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him. I thought he was outside, sweeping."

He crossed his arms, a grim scowl forming. "Well, he's not out there. And he's not anywhere in the house. Maybe he went for a walk," he pondered to himself.

Orihime stared at his back, watching him walk away, probably looking for his missing brother. She frowned as he left, inwardly panicking. Junko wouldn't…! But she promised she wouldn't lay a hand on Ed and Al as long as she came to their meeting place today. Was she using Al as ransom?

She felt foolish for trusting Hollow. They were known to use underhanded tactics to get their way. With her mind made up, she speedily climbed out of bed, throwing the sheets off.

She knew it may very well be a trap and she hasn't fully recovered all her spirit energy, but she had no time to waste! She had to save Al!

* * *

"I'm here!" Orihime bravely made her announcement, making her presence widely known. She was at the outskirts of town just as instructed. The area was completely barren, devoid of people, buildings, and even trees. It was quiet, ghostly still. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck, standing on ends.

Sammy mewed next to her, showing his discomfort. He climbed onto the auburn haired girl's shoulder for safety and comfort.

There was a foreboding, malignant aura around this place. This location was just way too creepy, no wonder people stayed away. The oppressive presence hanging about was almost suffocating. She could instinctively feel someone's cold eyes watching her, carefully calculating her every movement. She had to wonder if this was another one of those perceived haunted places that people stubbornly never talk about, but made a unspoken and fearful agreement to stay away from because of Hollow attacks.

A loud, earth shattering sound roared as a giant hole in the ground burst open underneath her feet. Debris flew everywhere and a small dust cloud formed, forcing her to cover her eyes. She cracked an eye open to see a giant hand stretching out towards, but Orihime wasted no time in activating her Santen Kesshun.

A giant, four legged Hollow instantly emerged. It's white mask was that of a deformed face of a half human, half frog. There was spikes of needle like hairs shooting from the Hollow's back. Over all its body was a bulky, sickly green color.

" **So, you came?"** the Hollow laughed, maniacally. It sounded burly and masculine, unlike the fragile femininity it portrayed earlier. This must be how the Hollow really sounds like, Orihime concluded. **"How very foolish. I didn't think you would. You either have a lot guts or you are tremendously stupid,"** he mocked her.

Orihime clenched her fists at her side. "Where is Al?" she questioned, forcibly.

The Hollow tilted its head in response. **"Al? I don't know who that is? Oh, you mean your armored friend? Sorry, it is hard to remember names of people that would become nothing more than food later. No point in bothering."**

The auburn haired growled, lowly under her breath, steely eyes, glaring at the Hollow. She was interrupted by Sammy's insistent and rage filled meowing. The hairs on the back of his fur were standing on ends, and his fangs were bared into a vengeful snarl. It felt like it was taking every ounce of his well power not to pounce on the Hollow. The only thing holding him back was knowing he was going to get himself killed if charged at the soul eating monster.

Orihime was blatantly confused and baffled. She had never seen Sammy this _angry_ before, this outrageously incensed. Why was he acting like this? Then she remembered the reason why he wanted her help in the first place, what was keeping soul bound here, what was his one regret in life.

"Are you the one who killed Sammy's sister?" the ginger haired girl interrogated the Hollow, sharply. If this was indeed the Hollow Sammy was seeking vengeance on, then that would explain his feral behavior. And that mean her search is over because after she defeats it, she would achieve her goal and promise of helping Sammy move on to the afterlife.

He Hollow scoffed. **"I've killed and eaten dozens, no hundreds of human souls. Do you believe I keep track of who I devour?"**

She did not have time to offer a reply before the Hollow quickly launched an attack at her, trying to grab at her with its giant hands. Instinctively, Orihime activated her Santen Kesshun, effectively blocking the attack.

Sammy hissed at the Hollow, aggressively, the last of his patience wearing thin and charged at the monster. It went as well as one may expect as the Hollow threw a fist at him, sending him flying with a pained mew.

"Sammy!" Orihime screamed in horror. She hurriedly use her Santen Kesshun as a makeshift cushion for him to land on. Once, Sammy was safely secured to ground to switch over to activating her Soten Kisshun to heal the feline's battered body.

She was immediately taken by taken by surprise when the Hollow grabbed at her neck and arms with its hair like tentacles.

" **I got you now!"** it laughed, gleefully as it began choking the life out of her. Orihime desperate tried to pry the Hollow's appendage off her. It merely chortled, mockingly at her feeble attempts. **"I don't know why the other Hollows had such a hard time killing. If they had done their jobs right, I wouldn't have to dirty my hands like this. It's so taxing having to do the heavy lifting."**

"Wait…!" Orihime barely wheezed out, breathlessly, fighting to gain as much air in her lungs as possible. "You're...the one...who sent those...Hollows...to that island?"

" **Yes, I did. You see the moment you entered the town, I could sense delectable scent of your spirit energy. I immediately knew I had to have you, but I knew I had to find some way to get you alone. And what luck did I happen to see you on that island. I merely did was guide a few Hollows to it, and you know the rest."**

The auburn haired girl couldn't believe her ears. So, going to that island was a trap? It was this Hollow's plan all along to use lesser Hollows as bait to kill her? Her horrific thoughts were cut off as the soul sucking monster once again began to squeeze the life out of her. She could feel her life slowly drawn away.

" **Perfect!"** the Hollow smiled, maliciously. It opened its huge mouth, lifted Orihime up, getting ready to devour her whole. **"After I devour you, those two boys are next!"** it gloated.

"Al…" the auburn haired girl barely breathed out. Her mind flashbacked with the moments she spent with the younger Elric. She always welcomed his gentle nature, and she admired how never let the way he looked stop being from being human. She just wished she could see what his _real_ body looked like. Guess, she wouldn't have that chance.

Then her mind drifted out to a certain blond alchemist. "Eddie…" Just thinking about him made something inside her snapped. No, she couldn't die here! Not yet! Didn't she make a promise to Edward? Didn't she promised to stay by his side until he and Al regained their bodies? That's right! She did! She can't die! _She can not die_!

Just then, the Hollow made a shrill noise between annoyance and exasperation. Orihime barely cracked a gray eye open to see Sammy viciously biting on one of the spirit monster's legs.

" **Why you, stupid piece of crap!"** the Hollow cried out in aggravation. It extending its hairy appendage towards the black and white feline, getting ready to impale him.

"No!" Orihime roared, voice barely audible. "Don't touch him!" Her Shiten Koshun activated, protecting Sammy from oncoming attack.

" **What?!"** the Hollow screamed out in horror and pain as a blast of orangish yellow beam of light reflected of the space of shield the Hollow hit, severing its appendage and gravely wounded it.

However, Orihime gave the Hollow no time to recover, not when it dared to harm her friends. "Tsubaki," she called out to the fiery sprite, voice determined. "Koten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki blasted clean through the Hollow, effective slicing it in half.

" **Impossible…!"** it uttered out in disbelief before disintegrating.

Orihime landed on the ground with a small thud. She coughed and wheezed, trying to regain the air back to her lungs. Her hands and knees held steadily to the ground to keep herself from falling over.

Sammy paced up to her, letting out a concerned mew as he stared up at her with worried, slitted, green eyes. He tenderly rubbed his against her arm to offer some comfort.

She smiled at the male feline, truly appreciating its attempts to make her feel better whether physically or emotionally.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, casting a reddish orange glow. There was something different about tonight's sunset. Something beautiful and majestic. Maybe the symbolizing of it signifying that her long search and defeat of that Hollow was completely fulfilled.

The auburn haired grinned, happily at the black and white cat. "We did it, Sammy!" she cheered. "We did it!"

The cat meowed, shooting her a forlorn look. The end of his tail was flickering back and forth and his ears were drawn backwards.

Orihime tilted her head in confusion, wondering why Sammy was giving her such a sad look. "What's the matter, Sammy?" Isn't this what he wanted? He was finally able to achieve his vengeance. It should be happy, ecstatic, but, for some reason, he wasn't. Not in the least.

Sammy's mewing became more desperate and frantic, playing a sad tone. Catching the ginger haired girl by surprise, he leapt into her arms, almost making them both fall to the ground. He buried his face into her chest, letting out half broken mews as if he were...crying?

Orihime's gray orbs broadened in realization. Sammy was crying. It was true that cats couldn't shed tears, but Sammy wasn't just a cat. He was a human boy stuck in a cat's body. He was sobbing in the best way he could.

But why was he crying? That she could not understand. She wrecked her brain with many possibilities. Was it tears of happiness? Because wish was finally fulfilled, and he needed time to process that his long awaited, revenge quest was now over? Was it out of fear? Sammy didn't know what the afterlife was like. He could be scared of passing on. Or was it…?

The cat wailed, body stretching and burying his face in the crook of her neck. This simple gesture made Orihime gasp, recognizing the pain, the grief of Sammy's emotions.

He was crying...because he didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay with her.

The auburn haired girl could feel tears pricking her eyes, deeply touched, and feeling a bit emotional now. That's right. It was time to say their goodbyes. She knew this day would come sooner and later, and was prepared for it. After all, it was her job to make sure lost souls safely travel to the afterlife where they belong. She just didn't expect herself...to become so attached to Sammy these past couple of weeks.

She swallowed a hard lump in throat as droplets of tears began cascading down her face. As much as it hurts, hurts oh so very much to say goodbye to a friend, she had to let Sammy go. He needs to be able to pass on with no more regrets.

Orihime held the black and white feline up to eye level. "Sammy, listen to me," she started out, slowly, doing her best not to show the mournful sorrow she was feeling. But she wondered how good she was doing in that department. "It's over. You can finally move on."

The cat was about over an retort, but the ginger haired girl merely shook her head, solemnly. She pulled the feline into a gentle hug. "I know. I know you're scared. I know you are scared and sad about saying goodbye," she whispered, tenderly to him. "Because I am, too. Goodbyes are hard to do, isn't it? But listen to me, your sister is waiting for you on the other side. She's waiting for you, she misses you. You don't need to worry about me. I've got Eddie and Al with me. I'll be just fine."

She hugged the cat closer. Tears began to hit the ground.

"Goodbye, Sammy."

* * *

Alphonse sat on the porch of Izumi's house, watching his brother cleaning his chest of the blood that occupied it previously. His mind was processing over today's events. Everything that happened to him was so overwhelming that he just couldn't believe, especially the fact that there are human chimeras and there is a dark side to the Amestrian military.

Conversely, that wasn't thing taking hold of his mind. He remembered. He remembered what happened to him that night. The night he and Ed performed Human Transmutation. He finally regained all his memories. But that place was hell just like his teacher said. He never wanted to return there ever again!

"Brother," Al called out to Ed, hoping to grab his attention.

The elder Elric hummed, his curious, golden eyes shifted to him. "What is it, Al?"

"They're back, brother," he drawled out, slowly, voiced laced with apprehension. "My memories. My memories of the time we tried to transmute mom."

Edward gasped in shock and alarm. "What did you see?!" he yelled out, urgently.

The helmet head tilted a little as he was deep in thought. "Hmmm," he pondered. "It was definitely weird, but I didn't find anything to help get our bodies back."

Ed gave a rueful, half grin. "That's okay."

Al merely sighed in disappointment. "So, I guess we are back to square one, huh?"

The blond alchemist shook his head. "That is not necessarily true?"

"Huh?" The suit of armor was confused.

Ed sent him a sharp look. "Remember what the Fuhrer said? About the unrest within the ranks of the military?"

"The Fuhrer…?" Alphonse mumbled. Then he recalled what he forgot to tell his brother. After everything that had happened, it completely slipped his mind. But that was only part of the reason of it. The only part was that...it was just too unbelievable. Too ludicrous and farfetched.

"Brother, there's something I have to tell you," Al spoke, hesitantly.

"Hum?" He had his brother's undivided attention.

"About the Fuhrer… There's something that Greed mentioned about the Fuhrer." He swallowed the growing in his metaphorical throat. "He said that the Fuhrer was a homunculus."

"WHAT?!" Ed bellowed in terrifying horror and unsettling flabbergasted.

Al flinched at his brother's screech. "He told me somebody gave him information about the Fuhrer being a homunculus."

Edward bit the inside, almost hard enough to draw blood. His blond brows were furrowed downward in deep contemplation. The Fuhrer a homunculus? It just couldn't be true. There is no way it could be. That would mean that the military has ties with those ouroboros guys. If that were true, why didn't anyone notice the homunculi within the ranks of the military. Nothing added up. Nothing made sense.

But, in all honesty, he just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe in the horrifyingly cold fact of the leader of Amestris being a homunculus all along. That would mean they have been unknowingly working for the enemy this whole time. No, he just couldn't believe that.

"Are you sure what he said is actually true, Al?" Ed questioned, warily, although, mostly it was to keep himself from freaking out.

"What?" Al was confused at his older brother was getting at.

"Like you said, this was information Greed obtained from an outside. There's no proof to it. It may very well be a ridiculous rumor by people who against the Fuhrer. A way to bring fear and distrust. We shouldn't put our trust into such a half hearted fact."

Alphonse on what his brother was trying to tell him. "Hmm, I guess you are right. Why would the Fuhrer be working for the homunculi when he just took down Greed?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, that wouldn't make sense. If the Fuhrer was a homunculus, why would he slaughter his own ally?"

The suit of armor sighed in relief. All the fear and anxiety he had over the Fuhrer being a homunculus began to evaporate. Guess, he was worrying for nothing. "You're right, brother. It was probably just a rumor he heard. There's no proof the Fuhrer is a homunculus."

The blond boy nodded his head, confidently. "Exactly!"

Alphonse's red, glowing eyes spotted a familiar head of auburn hair. "Hey, it's Orihime."

Alert, Edward frantically turned around, and, sure enough, he could see the auburn haired girl's slowly approaching silhouette. His tilted downward into an angry frown. Where has she been all this time? Didn't she realize how late it was?

"Welcome back, Orihime," Al smiled.

She gave a half hearted wave in response. "Hi, Eddie, Hi, Al." The brothers were concerned. Her voice lacked its usual cheerfulness. It sounded melancholic and sober.

Ed was the first one to express his worry, his anger completely vanishing. "Orihime, did something happen?"

"Nothing really," the ginger haired girl shook her head, offering a crooked smile.

"Orihime? Is Sammy with you?" Al asked, curiously. "He wasn't in the house when we returned," he explained. "I figured he must be with you."

Orihime stared at him, a forlorn gleam in her gray orbs. "Al, Sammy's gone," she said, simply, trying to keep her emotions in check, no matter how extremely difficult it was.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?" the suit of armor questioned, shocked.

She shook her head. She honestly didn't know how to explain to Al that Sammy passed on to the afterlife. That the Sammy he knew was no more. She knew how much he adored the cat, and wanted to keep him. Even though she only wanted Sammy to tag along until he was able to move past his regret in life, Al didn't know that Sammy was actually a cat possessed by the spirit of a young boy. He didn't know that Sammy he came to adore was no longer in this world.

"He… Sammy found a new home," she told him, gently. In a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings too much. In a way that almost spoke the truth without it being an outright lie.

"Oh…," Al sighed, dejectedly. Only for a few seconds, then he immediately perked up. "Well, I hope his new family takes good care of him," he stated, optimistically.

Orihime smiled at that. She pulled out something from her pocket. It was Sammy's scarf. She stared at the boys with a content look in her eyes and a bittersweet grin. "Hey, do you want to help me bury this?"

* * *

Edward glared at what was left of his automail. He stared at the broken pieces with a look of trepidation and anxiety. "Ah, Winry's going to kill me," he groaned in misery.

"Have you prepared an apology?" Alphonse questioned his brother.

"What apology, Al? Even if I did, she would _still_ beat with a wrench until I'm rendered unconscious."

"Maybe if you apologized, brother, then Winry would be a little more lenient with you," Al suggested, hopefully.

Ed scoffed. "Yeah, that's wishful thinking."

Having enough of listening to his impending death by Winry's hands, his turned his golden gaze out the window of the train. He might as well enjoy the scenery one last before he heads of towards his untimely doom. Although, that was difficult to do because it was so dark outside, he could barely see anything. They only objects were make out were the few buildings and trees illuminated by the street lights.

Ed felt a weight pressed against his right shoulder. Acutely aware of who it was caused his face to flush a soft pink color. Orihime's head was laying on his shoulder! Her auburn locks were brushed up against the side of his cheeks. The intoxicating, strawberry scent of her hair waft into his nose.

He tried to calm down his rapid heartbeats and keep from screaming out like frightened, little girl. It was just so hard to do when she was laying _on_ him! His breath hitched, and, even though she was technically slumped against his automail, he could still somehow feel the warmth of her body heat.

This was bad! Really bad! He needed to pry her off him before he makes a complete fool of himself! Just being this close to her makes his brain turn to mush.

He tried to gently shake her off him, but abruptly stopped when he heard soft snoring.

Orihime was...sleeping?

He drifted his golden eyes towards her to find out that, yes, she was indeed asleep. Her eyes were closed and he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she was blissfully off to dreamland.

She looked so cute as she was sleeping. So peacefully and angelic and without a care in the world. He didn't know he could witness such beauty. Just staring at her helped calmed his growing anxiety. He just wish this serene moment could last forever.

He gently brushed away a lock of her auburn hair, ignoring Al's snicker. He wasn't going to let his little brother ruin this moment for him. Not when this was the only good moment before Winry kills him.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it! The end of chapter thirty seven! And the end of the three parter Dublith mini arc! How did you enjoy it? You know what? I decided to just roll with the long chapters. I certainly enjoy writing them, so why stop? But I just want to point out that the length of chapters may vary. So, don't expect** _ **every**_ **chapter to be super duper long like this or the past few ones. It is what is it. Next chapter, we are finally getting into the meat of Brotherhood. Of what many claim when Brotherhood starts to get** _ **really**_ **good. Yes, I am talking about the introduction of Ling! Our favorite Xingese prince. I hope you are ready! Now then… Time for the main part.**

 **First off, about Sammy… Original Sammy was just supposed to be a cat that only Orihime could understand. I never planned for him to have a voice, so that's why he never speaks on screen. Just meows, purrs, and hisses like any other cat. I just decided to make him a spirit of a boy trapped in cat's body, so it would make logical sense of why Orihime could understand what Sammy was saying. And then added a short, decently tragic backstory for him, and then went from there. And you know the rest…**

 **Now, for Lust and Chloe. I always planned for Lust to have her own human companion. I just needed a way to incorporate it into the story without feeling like I was OOCing her. At least, I hope I wasn't. Going back to how homunculi and humans interact, homunculi don't really have a inherent malice or hatred towards humanity. Sure, they may view themselves as superior to humans, but this is shown to more of a pride think, I should say, than just a natural instinct. Wrath and Pride are the best examples. Even though there's very little one on one interaction with her, [especially from Pride's side], they still show that genuine care for their wife and surrogate mother, Mrs. Bradley, respectively. Meaning, homunculi are capable of loving humans, they are just too prideful to do it, seeing humans as weaklings and lesser beings. And this could also be Father brainwashing them into thinking humanity is worthless. So, I thought if Pride and Wrath could have a human companion in Mrs. Bradley, why not Lust? And there you have it. It's not like Mrs. Bradley was ever in on their plans or what they really were. But Wrath and Pride admitted it was nice playing family with her, subtly showing how much they enjoyed their time with her. She was the one** _ **human**_ **they sincerely cared about.**

 **Well, that's it! Leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	38. Little Adventures in Rush Valley

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty eight! Yes, finally! Ling is here! I'm going to stop my squealing. Enjoy!**

 **BlueNovemberSage: Thanks for being the three hundredth person to follow this story!**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! Thanks for understanding Orihime's dilemma! There are more things I want to say about it, but, at this point, I am just tired of repeating myself. Tired of people asking me why Orihime won't just tell Ed and Al what's going on? When the answer is so obvious. Either they never watched Bleach before, or they are throwing every concept and lore about it out the window. Wanting me to have Orihime to tell them just for convenience's sake. So, again, thanks! But I'll tell you what... Can you guess what anime inspired Lust's and Chloe's relationship or soon to be growing one?**

 **Cookie-the-Rookie: Thanks for the review! I do my best to tie in the lore and plots of both series. I'm trying to avoid following the plot point by point as much as possible. This is why I consider this story to be a canon-divergent. We all want to see Orihime and Edward get together! They are just to cute for words. Their shyness and awkwardness around each other is just so adorable!)**

* * *

Little Adventures in Rush Valley

Orihime was humming, delightfully to herself as cheerily paced across the streets of Rush Valley. It was almost just as hot as the last time they were here, so it was a good thing she changed into a pair of black shorts, a sleeveless, yellow shirt, and a pair of black shoes to match.

Ed eyed her, grumpily. "What are you so chipper about?"

"Huh?" Orihime blinked, owlishly at him in confusion. "Aren't you excited to see Winry?"

"Why is _that_ something to be cheery about?" he exclaimed, exasperated. He glanced over at his busted automail, a dejected sigh escaping his lips. "Winry's going to kill me."

"Winry won't exactly kill you, brother," Alphonse tried to reassure Ed, but even he sounded unsure and frightened by facing their childhood friend's wrath. "She would just throw a wrench at you."

"Thanks, Al. That's very reassuring," Edward quipped, sarcastically.

The auburn haired girl pursed her lips, ambivalently, witnessing Ed's disheartened expression. She soon directed her gaze at Atelier Garfiel automail shop. She beamed, brightly and ecstatically when she spotted Winry coming out of the shop's garage, holding a bag of tools in her arms.

She enthusiastically jogged up to meet her blonde female friend. "Winry!" she called out, waving her arm, feverishly.

The aforementioned mechanic perked up at the sound of her name being called. She smiled when she saw a bubbly Orihime, a sour Edward, and a sheepish Alphonse.

"Hey, guys!" the blonde mechanic greeted her approaching friends. "You guys are back sooner than I thought. What brings you here anyway?"

Edward immediately sported a wide, amiable grin to help ease the growing trepidation and dreadful terror he was feeling on the inside. He could only hoped that Winry was in a good enough mood today when reveals the utterly damaged state his automail is in.

"Hello, Winry!" Ed greeted in an uncharacteristically jovial fashion. "You sure are in a good mood today. Did I ever tell you how wonderful your automails are?"

Winry narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously. The only reason Ed would start to kiss up to her and give her pretty and pleasing compliments was because he was deliberately trying to butter her up before delivering a horrific news, especially when it pertains to his automail.

With her hands on hips in irritation and displeasure, she frowned. "What did you do your automail, Ed?" she accused him in a icy crisp tone.

"What makes you think I broke it?" Ed yelled, defensively, discreetly trying to hide his right arm behind his back.

Unfortunately, Winry saw that little gesture, and her blue orbs turned into slitted daggers and a murderous aura emitted from her.

The blond alchemist gulped in fear and he started to sweat bullets.

Why does the universe hate him so much?

* * *

"Geez! Even Paninya is holding down an honest job now, and you two still can't stay out of trouble?" Winry muttered, sharply aggravated.

She was currently in the middle of observing the damage of Edward's automail as he laid on operating bench, completely unconscious and his head bleeding, courtesy of bludgeon head wound by an irate Winry's wrench.

Both Orihime and Alphonse sat in the corner, watching the blonde mechanic work on repairing Ed's automail.

Al perked up at the new information. "Really? She has?" he asked, curiously.

Winry nodded her head, her blue eyes directed at him. "Yeah, she has. She's given up her former life as a pickpocket. Now she goes around town doing odd jobs such fixing roofs of people's houses and stuff."

"Wow," Orihime commented. "She really has changed the last time we've seen her."

The mechanic's blue orbs darted between Al and a now conscious Ed, expectantly. "What about you two? Made any progress yet?"

Edward threw his legs of the bench, sitting up right. "We still getting there little by little, I guess," he said,, nonchalantly.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," she responded, approvingly.

As Orihime was observing Winry digging through her toolbox, her mind was drifting elsewhere. She never actually finished the ribbon she was planning to make for Nina. Plus, judging by the fact that Ed needs his arm repaired before they head off to Central, she could only guess they were either taking a train tonight or tomorrow morning depending on how long it takes for his repairs to get done.

That only gave her a few hours to finish Nina's ribbons. The good thing though, she was nearly complete, she just needed to add a few final touches to it. However, the ginger haired girl required a few extra materials and possible some new decorations that she just didn't have right now. She figured she has time now, why not stop at a clothing and fabric store? She was pretty sure the same one she went to last time would sell her the materials she needs.

Orihime grabbed her pink bag, rising up from the chair she was sitting on. "I'm going to the store, you guys," she announced, making her way towards the door.

"Oh?" Winry packed her toolbox, eventually climbing up to her feet as well. "Let me go with you, Orihime" she requested. "I need to collect some parts for Ed's arm anyway."

"Sure!" the auburn haired beamed, accepting the blonde mechanic's offer.

Winry sent her a smile in return. Her blue eyes glanced over at Ed and Al. "You boys got some time to kill until I come back with some new supplies. Don't get into any trouble," she threatened them, mainly Ed before leaving with Orihime as the latter waved goodbye to the Elric brothers.

Edward frowned, sourly, glancing around the near empty shop full of nothing but tools, scattered screws and bolts, machinery, and bits of metal for unfinished automail projects. "Time to kill, huh? Yeah, right. What are we supposed to do in a town of automail freaks?" he deadpanned.

* * *

Winry was following Orihime as the two of pacing across the gravelly road. "Why are you going to the clothing store anyway, Orihime?" Winry asked, curiously.

Gray eyes glanced over at the blonde, thoughtfully. "Oh! I'm making a present for, Nina. I promised her that I would bring her something nice when I returned to Central," Orihime answered, happily.

The blonde mechanic was intrigued. "That's nice," she smiled. "What are planning to make her?"

"Just a couple of ribbons. I figured her hair has grown out a little these past couple of months since she's cut. She would probably want to something to help hold it together," the ginger haired replied, honestly.

Blue eyes widened in shock and awe. "I didn't know you know how to make clothing, Orihime," Winry uttered, impressed.

She eyed the rose earrings perched beautifully on her ears, which she helped pierced. "Is this the same you got those earrings?" she asked. She honestly wondered why she never did before. It must have been the overwhelming experience of delivering a baby, a pair of _twins_ she might add, that it just slipped her mind. That and the fact that they left the very next morning. Now, she was curious as to why Orihime would want to pierce her ears anyway.

The ginger haired girl's gray orbs flashed, brightly. A beaming smile spread across her lips. "Eddie gave these earrings to me!" she exclaimed, joyously.

A sly grin broke out on the blonde mechanic's face. She was also a bit surprised and amazed that Ed not only willingly bought the auburn haired girl earrings, but actually picked a pair that wasn't some grotesque, demonic abomination. He normally only bought her jewelry when he wanted to bribe her out of trouble, mainly when he breaks his automail.

Was Ed trying to woo Orihime? His crush on the auburn haired healer was becoming more and more obvious by the minute. Although, he was such a prideful spaz, he would never outright confess his feelings for her. She sighed in exasperation.

Orihime noticed her sigh. "What's the matter, Winry?" she asked, worriedly.

Winry gave her a modest smile. "It's nothing." Then an idea struck her. She knew Edward likes Orihime. That much is obvious. But what about her feelings for him? She knew the healer loves Ichigo, however, that doesn't mean she couldn't like Edward, too, right? Or was it wrong of her to push her into Ed's arms when she's clearly only interested on a guy that's not him.

Would it be too much to, at least, ask Orihime's thoughts and opinions on Ed? It's not hurting anyone, right? It is just a harmless question born out of curiosity.

"Hey, Orihime?"

Orihime hummed, curiously gazing at the blonde mechanic, who seemed a bit nervous right now.

"Can I ask you something? And it's something personal."

The ginger haired girl was now even more curious. Something personal? What was so private that it made Winry so frisky? "What is it?"

"What do you think of Ed?" the blonde mechanic asked, inquisitively.

Orihime was momentarily stunned. Her opinion on Edward? She never really thought about it before.

She pursed her lips together, thoughtfully. What did she thought about Ed? He was a great guy for sure. He was a good friend who always made her laugh. She found his rants to be endearingly amusing. He was always looking out for her and his brother. Sure, he could sometimes neglect to take care of himself at times, but he was just stubborn like that. His stubbornness deeply reminded her of Ichigo. His stubbornness, his protectiveness, and his strong willed nature all reminded her of her beloved strawberry.

However, ever since their trip to Dublith, the auburn haired girl had began to take notice of the differences between Edward and Ichigo. Or perhaps it was long before that. There was the physical dissimilarities, of course. Although, it wasn't just their characteristics, but their personalities have a few minor yet drastic differentiations between them.

For one, their passion and drive sets them apart. While Ichigo is driven by the strong desire to protect his friends, Ed was simply just wanted to be there for his little brother, Al. He desperately wanted to undo the mistake he made four years ago when they tried to bring their mother back to life. That's motivation that drives Ed today.

Number two, although, the death of their mothers impacted them both greatly, they dealt with it in different. Ichigo agonizingly desired power in order to protect the people he holds dear. He never wanted to experience the pain loss like that ever again. Likewise, Edward was the same way. Because Al is his only family left that Ed was yearning so strongly to find his brother's body. He just wanted to make him happy.

Orihime honestly could think of number of reasons of why Edward was such a good friend. However, if there is one thing she has to pick, she would say she admires how passionate he is about alchemy. There is always this intense fire in his eyes whenever he thinks about the science. He's always so diligent and hardworking when it came to alchemy. His passion for it was truly a sight to behold.

"I like how devoted Ed is to alchemy," the auburn haired girl finally answered, truthfully, a small smiling gracing her lips.

Winry quirked an eyebrow. "Really? So, you like alchemists?"

She laughed, sheepishly in response. "Oh, no. It's not like that. I just like people who are passionate about something they love, that's all."

Honestly, that wasn't all, however, that is the trait to found most appealing about Ed. She kept this a secret from everyone else, even Ed himself, but she likes the fact that he worries and frets over her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. He cares about her wellbeing. Although, she could never explain of the dangerous Hollow hunting she does, and she does truly feel awful and guilty for lying and keeping him and Al in the dark. All the same, it brought her sense of calming joy to know that there are people who cherish her, awaiting for her safe return, even in this world. She lived alone, so it felt nice and made her feel giddy to have people fuss over her.

Her gray eyes brightened at the sight of the building. "There it is!" She dashed towards it with the blonde mechanic chasing after her. "Winry, you could stay out here if you want. I'll only be inside for a few minute," she called out to her.

The blonde shook her head. "And stay out here in this heat? No way! I rather wait inside. At least they might have air conditioning."

The healer giggled. "Yeah, you're right."

They both smiled and laughed before heading inside the store.

The cashier smiled at them when she heard the bell of the shop rang true when the door opened. "Welcome," she greeted the young girls, kindly. They both nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the lady's greeting.

"Wow!" Winry said in awe in witnessing all the different styles of clothes. "I've lived in Rush Valley for a few weeks, and yet I never stepped foot inside here." Her blue orbs sparkled in wonder. "I know I said I was going to just sit back and wait. But forget that! I think I might buy an outfit or two."

Orihime giggled. "Go right ahead. I'll be over there browsing the accessories and threads," she said, pointing over to a shelf full of clothes, yearns, threads and needles, and other jewels and ornaments used for decorations. "I'll meet you at the register in about half an hour."

Winry happily bobbed her head in agreement. She strolled along with a peppy bounce in each of her steps. She knew she should be focusing on those materials for Ed's automail, but that's what that irresponsible idiot gets for breaking it.

And besides, why not treat herself? Normally, she would prefer buying a new wrench or corkscrew or some more recently made tool that would help in her automail engineering. Nevertheless, the blonde girl does tend to enjoy her clothes shopping from time to time. She is a girl, after all. She liked to keep up to date with the latest trends, not wanting to make a foul out of herself for wearing something outdated. It might be okay in Resembool with the countryside's rural life and everything, but not in bustling big city's like Central and Rush Valley.

Plus, it also felt nice to go shopping with another girl for once. Ed and Al were never interested in fashion, clothes, jewelry, make up, or any of the newest modern trends. They were great guys and good friends, but they could never live up to the perk of having a _female_ friend from who she could freely just talk about girl stuff to. She tried to make some when she was younger, but Ed's abrasiveness always scared them off. In fact, she was the only girl in their age group who could tolerate his brash and aggressive behavior, even if for a little bit.

The blonde mechanic browse through the many clothes that hung on the rack. Checking the different assortments of attire in her size, her blue orbs scanning the various amounts of shirts and skirts. She wasn't interested in the dresses. Well, she wouldn't say she didn't find them appealing, she just doesn't have in any use for them. Better not buy something she isn't sure if she was going to wear it or not.

Finally! Something caught her eye. It was a burgundy red, plaid mini skirt. She pulled it off the rack to give it a closer inspection. It reached just below her mid thighs, and the design of it was simple and plain. It was mostly red with white linings creating a basic and modest pattern around the outfit. Overall, skirt was decently pretty and acceptable. She decided she would buy it.

Now, all she needed was something to match it with. The search made her feel uncharacteristically giddy. She didn't know she could get so excited over clothes shopping before. She did know the prospect of finding a simple attire could be so exhilarating. Not as beatifically rapturous as acquiring new gears to improve her skills and the quality of her automail, but it still had that excitable gleeful feel to it.

Winry's bright blue orbs searched through the different aisles to find something, anything that would match the red skirt. There didn't seem to be anything remarkable to go with it. The shirts and blouses she was shuffling through just did not fit her tastes.

That was until she spotted an alluring white jacket. The article of clothing piqued her interest. She held it between her fingers, noting how soft the silky smooth fabric was. There was no complex, elegant, or graceful designs or patterns to it. The bright yellow buttons stood out among the white and the color would match her hair beautifully. Plus, the bleached white of the jacket would go great with the pure white linings of the plaid skirt. The sleeves appear to reach just below her elbow with the ends cuffed a little bit and the same, single yellow button on each cuff. The collar was folded down into a smooth semi circle around the neck.

The jacket just screamed simple yet captivating to Winry. Her mind became crystal clear. She was going with this jacket! She just couldn't pass up this chance. The jacket speaks to her, it screams at her, daring her to buy it if she can. And she wasn't one to back down from a challenge...within reason, of course. Plus, the total cost for both the burgundy red, plaid skirt and colorless white jacket was about thirty nine hundred cenz. That seemed to be a reasonable price. Additionally, Edward was paying her fortune for automail repairs. So, she could think of this as an unintentional gift from him.

"Winry!" the blonde mechanic heard Orihime's voice called out to her. "Where are you? Are you done?"

"Yeah!" Winry replied back. "I'm coming!"

Holding both the jacket and skirt in one arm, Winry stalked along the aisle she was in. She twisted and turned through the many short pathways, trying to do her best to retrace her steps. When her blue eyes finally landed on Orihime, she smiled, widely. The ginger haired girl was already making her to the register.

When her flashing, gray orbs landed on her blonde friend's approaching form, she beamed, jubilantly at her, beckoning her to hurry along, being careful not drop the supplies she was carrying in her hand. She was standing behind a customer. After she completes her transaction, she would be next.

"What took you so long?" Orihime questioned when Winry eventually caught up to her. Her gray eyes widened in interest at the clothes she was holding. "You were shopping?"

"Oh?" Winry grinned, sheepishly, lifting up the attires for the auburn haired girl to see. "In all honesty, I just couldn't help myself. I stayed in Rush Valley, but never once stepped foot inside here, being too focused on improving my automail. I thought a nice change of pace even for a short while would be just fine."

Orihime resisted the urge to squeal when she expected the clothes the blonde girl was planning to buy. "This skirt is so cute!" she exclaimed, gleefully before quickly slamming her hand to her mouth when she noticed the dark haired lady in front of her giving her odd and annoyed look. A shy, embarrassed blush began to form across her cheeks.

The woman huffed, grumpily complaining about 'young teenagers today' before grabbing the bags she paid for and being on her way.

The auburn haired girl silently set the items down on the counter in front of the cashier, too self conscious now to speak. She just made a complete fool of herself with her short, joyful scream. She didn't want to make it worse if all possible. She had enough humiliation for one day.

It was just a ribbon of rhinestones and some white thread. She didn't really need to buy much. This was just to help complete the finishing touches on Nina's hair ribbons. Winry joined in and placed the skirt and jacket down.

"Will that be all, girls?" the cashier asked with a polite smile.

"Yes," Winry answered, her own cordial smile appearing on her face.

"Alright. Give me one quick second as I ring these up for you."

Both girls watched and waited in silence as the cashier scanned the items, hearing the 'beep' sound every time one of the items rang up. "That would be four thousand three hundred twenty six and sixty four cenz, please."

Orihime set her bag down, digging through it.

"You are going to pay, Orihime?" Winry asked, a slightly surprised tone in her voice. "You don't have to. I can pay for my stuff."

The ginger haired girl smiled at her. "I don't mind, Winry. It's really not much anyway."

The blonde shook her head, her own grin forming. "You are really just too kind, Orihime. And now, I owe you."

"Well, you can just pay me back later," she responded, cheekily. She pulled out a small, fuschia colored purse. She did not notice when a familiar white envelope slipped out, softly and silently hitting the counter.

Winry's curiosity piqued as she stared at the white sheet. Normally, she wasn't one to pry into other people's belongings, But when she saw the it was from Central Times Fashion Magazine, she resisted the urge to scream in excitement like an overzealous school girl.

Her blue orbs glanced at Orihime. The latter was too caught in counting her cenz to pay any attention to the envelope she dropped. She discreetly reached her hand out and quietly took the paper off the counter before the ginger haired healer noticed.

Orihime got a letter from the same people who asked her to model, for crying out! The blonde mechanic knew this was wrong, knew she shouldn't be invading other people's privacy… But she couldn't help it! This was big! Like with Ed's pocket watch, she just had to know! Okay, admittedly, she is kind of noisy, but no time to dwell on that now. She could worry about the consequences later. Curiosity may have killed the cat, however, sweet satisfaction revived it.

She wanted to see what was inside. Where asking her to model again? Or to appear in a photoshoot? Maybe even pose in a fashion show? The possibility was endless! Winry felt like a little girl opening her birthday presents earlier.

She studied the envelope, noting that it was already opened. Orihime must've already read its contents once before. She revealed a letter that was inside and two tickets. Her eagerness to know what the tickets were for were at an all time high. She could barely contain her excitement and enthusiasm. She was just too enthralled and hungry for this tempting discovery to stop now.

Her blue orbs flipped the folded letter open. Her eyes quickly scanned the content. It took about half a minute later when her eyes to bulge in a overly comical and shockingly astonished fashion. She could not believe her eyes. She could not believe what she was reading. This was just too unbelievable!

"YOU GOT INVITED TO A FASHION PARTY, ORIHIME?!" Winry's astounded booming voice rang throughout the store, almost causing the walls to vibrate. It was her turn to clamp her mouth shout as, besides Orihime's startled gaze on her, everyone in store was staring at her, wide eyed and shocked.

Uh, oh! This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Alphonse tagged along with his grumpily mumbling brother down the streets of Rush Valley, following a different path than the one Orihime and Winry took.

"Automail… Automail… Automail… There's nothing to do in this damn town, besides automail," Edward complained. He was holding a glass of orange juice in one hand when stopped for a bite to eat. "Don't these people have a life outside of automail?"

Al sighed in exasperation at his brother's constant bemoaning. He glanced around, taking note of the people going about their day. Like his brother said, there were some automail shops open with customers coming in and out. This was the Holy Land of Automail, after all. It's to expected that the majority of the town would consist of the aforementioned stores, engineers, and people wearing the product.

Nevertheless, he thinks Edward was over exaggerating a bit when he commented that all there is to do _is_ automail. There were places to eat like the small diner they stopped in not too long ago. Not to mention the stores they were passing by that sold clothes and jewelry. There was even a nice florist shop. See? This town wasn't _completely_ run by automail. Most of it was, but not _all_ of it.

Alphonse's glowing, red eyes caught sight of something yellow sprawled out in the alleyway. His curiosity piqued a little and possibly some added boredom, he went to check it out. Upon closer inspection, he learned the object was actually a person. He did not recognize the guy. His was dark and long tied into a ponytail by a white ribbon, and his outfit was strange. It merely consisted of a yellow jacket with some white trimmings, some white, baggy pants, and weird, black shoes.

"Al!" He could his older brother calling for him. "Where did you go? Al!"

"Over here, brother!" the suit of armor called back.

"There you are, Al." Ed must've spotted him. It wasn't that hard, considering he was a giant suit of armor. "What? Did you find another stray cat or something?" He could hear the snarky quip in Ed's tone, his feet hitting against the gravel as he made his way over.

"Um, well, no…," Al replied, his voice unsure, apprehensive, and concerned with bit of a sheepish undertone. The younger Elric lifted his gauntlet up to show his older brother the passed out guy he found in the street.

Edward out the juice he was drinking in utter surprise. "What the hell? Where did you find this guy, Al?" he questioned, the shock in his voice clearly present.

"He was lying here. In the street, brother," he answered, honestly. "I think he needs help."

Ed furrowed his brows in displeasure as golden eyes piercing at the young boy. He looked to be around his age, perhaps a little older. What were they suspected to do with him?

"Hun…"

He blinked. Was the guy talking? He strained his ears to hear him more clearer.

"Hun...gry…"

His blond eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This dark haired boy passed out because he was hungry?

* * *

"Whoa! You guys are lifesavers!" the boy shouted, gleefully, having already finished his thirty fourth bowl. This one containing a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs.

Edward and Alphonse gawked at the guy stuffing his face utterly baffled. This guy sure can eat! He eats almost as much as Orihime! His stomach must be a blackhole! Where does he put it all?

"You're treat, right?" the dark haired boy uttered in jovial tone.

Ed's initial shocked expression immediately transformed into one of aggravation and annoyance. "Who said I was paying?" he bit out, a sharp edge to his voice.

"There's no need to make a big deal out of something so small," the stranger laughed, nonchalantly waved him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" Ed roared with unbridled fury and rage.

They were drawing a crowd. People were already gathered around to witness the bizarre spectacle of a young boy devouring plate after plate. Watching the odd individual stuffing mountains of foods down his gullet was truly an outlandish sight to behold. How could one person eat so much? He ate as if he never had a good meal in months, possibly years.

"How lucky I am to find such hospitality so far from home," the dark haired boy said, tearfully, holding a handkerchief to his face.

Alphonse perked up in interest. "Far from home? You mean you are not from here?"

"No, I come from Xing."

"Xing…," Ed muttered. "Isn't that…?"

"EAST OF THE DESERT?!" the Elric brothers exclaimed abundantly appalled and flabbergasted.

"Yep," the Xingese nodded, sagely. "And phew… Let me tell you, traveling through that desert was rough."

"Why would you travel through the desert?" Al asked, already questioning the guy's sanity.

"I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes."

Ed rose a half amused brow. "Xerxes ruins? I heard there was next to nothing out there."

The dark haired foreigner let out a half grin, clearly pleased by his expedition. "I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to study Xerxes's alkahestry."

"Alkahestry?" Ed questioned, his interest piqued. What was alkahestry? And what does going to Xerxes have to do with it?

"Alkahestry. I guess in this country you would call it 'alchemy'," the dark haired boy corrected. "In Xing it's called 'alkahestry. It's mainly used for medicines and healing. My people have figured out to conjure ways to use alchemy in the medical profession."

The blond alchemist looked positively intrigued by that. "Really? Alchemy here is mostly used for weaponry and other military purposes," he said, contemplatively. "It's not hard to see why. Right now we skirmishes with Creta to the west and Aruego to the south. There's also the huge country, Drachma, to the north. Fortunately, we have Fort Briggs and crossing the Briggs mountains isn't exactly an easy trip to make. Right now, we are at a standstill with them, but I wonder how long that would last?"

"But I'm still kind of interested," Al confessed. "Alchemy used in the medical field."

Ed grinned back. "I'm interested, too."

"By any chance, are the two of you alchemists?" the foreigner asked, curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Edward Elric! A State Alchemist!" Ed smirked, proudly pointing at himself.

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric," Al introduced himself, a bit more humble and modest than his older brother.

"I'm Ling Yao," the dark haired foreigner finally announced his name. "It's pleasure to meet you both." He held out for them to shake. The Elric brothers grasp his hand, firmly. A spark of respect and admission of similar fascinations was beginning to form.

"So, Ling, what could tell us about alkahestry?" Edward asked, eagerly. "We sure love to learn more."

"Nothing," Ling replied, cheerfully. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really an alkahestrist."

Ed and Al collapsed in comedic fashion. This guy wasn't an alchemist? Then what was he doing here? Why was he so interested in the science if he never studied it in the first place? It made no sense. Was this a joke? Was Ling seriously messing with them? Getting them all giddy and excited over a new form of alchemy they have never heard of before for nothing?

Ed glared at Ling in exasperation, yellow brows twitching in annoyance. "If you don't study alchemy, why come all this way to research it?" he almost yelled, trying to keep the anger and irritation in his voice at bay.

Ling chuckled, sheepishly. "Well, you see… I'm looking for something." He placed his elbow on the table with the palm of his hand leisurely held under his chin. "Since you two are alchemists, I'm sure you heard it before. The Philosopher's Stone," he finished, demeanor swiftly changing, losing his former goofy persona. He spoke to them, solemnly, his dark eyes finally open and piercing at them, deadly and menacingly.

Ed and Al were frozen in shock and dismay, not knowing what to say. They were unable to form words in fear that their voice would betray them.

What the hell did this guy want with the Philosopher's Stone? Both brothers now knew of the harsh reality of what it takes to produce even a single stone. They spent the majority of the past three years of their lives searching for the damn stone. They still remembered how eager to uncover to new information about the stone and the hungry fascination they had towards it. After all, the stone was their one hope of undoing the tragedy of what happened to them that night. They were betting their entire life and research into that one mystical object. If it took them the rest of their life to find it, then so be it. They fully prepared and wholeheartedly committed to do whatever it took to find the stone, whether it was discover an already made one or manufacture it themselves. They already accepted the fact that their entire life may involve around the Philosopher's Stone and fixing their past mistakes.

However, that was all before they found out the dark truth to the stone. Back when they were still undoubtedly naive and utterly foolish. Finding out the awful, disgusting, horrifying secret to the stone, dashed the last remains of their hopes and dreams, slapping them in the face like the force of a tsunami. They were left frozen in a dark abyss. An endless pit of hopelessness and despair swirled around them. They had momentarily given up all ambitions and desires to regain their bodies back. Until their passion was sparked once again with the prospect of finding a different method to achieving their goal. Of course, they had start over from what is essentially square zero, but knowing and being extremely aware how evil the stone is, they refused to use it, no matter what.

Unfortunately, just because the brothers conceded in their search of the Philosopher's Stone, that doesn't mean other people would. Of course, they've taken in consideration that some individuals were naive about the truth about the stone as they used to be. However, they still couldn't be sure if they would drop their obsession with the stone like they did. Plus, there was no guarantee they won't use the stone for nefarious purposes. There were some sick, twisted, and evil people out there in the world. They couldn't be sure which side of the spectrum Ling fell under, and they weren't about to find out.

At last, Edward regained his composure, harshly brushing off the guy. "The Philosopher's Stone?" he scoffed. "Never heard of it. Let's go, Al." He climbed up out of the chair and began taking a step away from the table with his younger brother not far behind.

"Are you two perhaps lying to me?" the foreigner inquired, a dangerous edge to his tone. There was a loud and demanding snap of his fingers, and, in a split second, Edward and Alphonse were surrounded by two mysterious figures dressed in a dark garb and wearing white masks. They were completely covered from head to toe. The only thing visible about them were their pale fingers, one a little more wrinkly than the other, and their hair, one completely black and the other gray.

"Now, about the Philosopher's Stone… What could you tell me about?" The confidence and arrogance in the dark haired boy's was overwhelming. He must have absolute faith in these mysterious assailants' skills.

It took every fiber of Ed's being to keep his cool and remain level headed. Normally, his temper would have gotten the best of him in situations like this. But he knew for fact that lashing out would have a horrible negative effect. He learned that from experience. On the other hand, that did not mean he wasn't losing the last ounces of his patience. This foreigner's pushy arrogance and blatant, commanding assertiveness were really starting to piss him off. Now, he deeply wished he left Ling starving in the street. This was his reward for doing a good deed? Fucking hell.

"I don't know about the stone. But even if I did, what do you plan to do with it, Ling?" Ed uttered, a dangerous quip to his tone.

Ling produced what appeared to be a sinister smirk. "I want to gain...immortality!"

* * *

Orihime and Winry practically out of breath, managing to find themselves in a random alleyway. After finding out that Orihime was a model in a famous fashion magazine, thanks to Winry blurting it out for the whole world to hear, they were bombarded by rabid fangirls. And it got _worse_ when they found out she was invited to an highly exclusive fashion party. Virtually everyone in the store went completely nuts knowing she had an extra ticket. They tried bribing her with gifts, accessories, or offering to buy her whatever she wanted in the store just for her spare ticket. Even the freaking cashier was not above stooping to level of the fanatical women as she tried discreetly propose that Orihime's purchases were absolutely free in exchange for the ticket.

The auburn haired girl obviously became overwhelmed by all the attention and pressure. She wanted to shrink until she disappeared into a tiny speck of dust. All the occupants in the store ganging up on her like raving animals it was too much. She knew partes like these would make anyone crazy and desperate enough to attend one in their lifetime, but that was just insane! _Pure insanity_! Just utter disoriented chaos and madness!

The auburn haired won't saw she couldn't somewhat sympathize with the other women. Even she dreamed what it be like to tend one of these exclusive and extravagant parties once upon a time. In her world, although, she never bought a magazine, whenever she would go shopping for new clothes and outfits, which was probably, at least, twice a year, she often times find herself looking at the newest and latest trends. So, of course, half the time she would daydream what it would be like to be featured in such gorgeous dresses and gowns. What it would be like to attend such a high class venue. It was similar to that theoretical question of someone asking a person, what would they do with a million dollars or if they won the lottery?

Now, that she was finally had a taste of what being on the other side was like for once, Orihime did not know what to think. As much as she imagined attending such an event, she, quite honestly, did not want to go. Not without her beloved Ichigo. She promised herself if she would ever participate in her first dance it would be with her favorite strawberry. That's why she decided to tell Elizabeth she was not going to the party once they got to Central. The party was tomorrow night, but she absolutely had no attention of attending it. She wondered if it would been good idea to just give her ticket away to the cashier and another random woman in the store? She wasn't going, so she didn't need them anyway.

"Orihime, you okay?" Winry asked her once she regained her breathing.

"Yes, I am, more or less," Orihime spoke, still feeling a bit winded. She could feel the rabid thumping of her heartbeats underneath the palm of her hand begin to slow down.

"That was crazy," the blonde mechanic muttered out, somewhat overwhelmed and annoyed. Her blue eyes landed on her ginger haired friend, the guilt and shame clearly reflected in them. "I'm sorry."

When Orihime gave her a quizzical look, she was forced to elaborate. "I'm so sorry, Orihime, for looking through your letter!" Winry exclaimed, apologetically. There were tears prickling against the corners of her eyelashes. The regret she was feeling was overpowering. "I shouldn't have looked through your letter without permission. It's just...when I caught a glimpse of the address of the person who sent the letter… I just couldn't help myself. I was so ecstatic when I saw it was from the modeling company. But that's no excuse for me to go reading other people's mail." She held her head down in shame. "Ed is right," she whimpered. "I need to learn how to mind my own business sometimes."

The auburn haired felt bad that her blonde friend was beating herself up about this. She didn't want to see Winry cry. It wasn't her fault. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten about the tickets until just a few moments ago. Truthfully, it wasn't a big deal for her. It's not like she was keeping the tickets a secret. She just thought there was no use of announcing it since she no attention of using them.

She pulled the blonde girl into a tender hug, softy stroking her head, trying to convey to her that she wasn't mad. "It's okay, Winry," she whispered, gently. "I forgive you."

There was a quiet sniffle. "You're not mad at me," the blonde mechanic slightly choked out.

The ginger haired just gave her a genuine half smile. "No, I'm not mad," she shook her head. "Frankly, I forgot about the tickets."

The blue eyed girl pulled away from her friend, and quickly wiped her tears away, staring at her, puzzling. "You forgot about the tickets? How?"

The healer produced a somewhat sheepishly laugh, self consciously rubbing the back of her head. "Admittedly, I wasn't planning on going, so it must-"

"What?!" the mechanic screamed, appalled, cutting her off. Her blue orbs were gapping at her, bug eyed and immensely bewildered and shockingly astonished as if she couldn't believe what her friend just announced to her. Orihime swore that if Winry's eyes were any wider, they would pop right out of her head. "What do you mean you are not going?! Why?!"

A rosy blush started to form underneath the bridge of the healer's nose. "N-no reason. I...I just don't want to," she squeaked out, shyly.

The blonde girl gave her a skeptical look, obviously not buying her friend's lack of willingness to go. By the way she was reacting, there was clearly a reason she didn't want to attend. She just was reluctant to share it. Then it clicked to her, and she let out a loud gasp of both dismay, shock, and realization. "Don't tell me, Orihime…! Are you not going because Ichigo isn't taking you?!"

"No! Th-that's not it!" Orihime practically squealed out. Her voice was vehemently full of utter disbelief that Winry would even think something like that, and extremely embarrassed and flustered at the subtle accusation of wanting to go on a date with the love of her life. However, by the reddening of the auburn haired girl's cheeks, the blonde girl knew she hit the nail on the head. The healer's face nearly matched the color of her hair.

Winry sighed, softly, shaking her head. She never knew what it was like to be in love. Love was a powerful emotion that was supposed to bring a person joy and happiness just being with the object of their affection. It's a feeling someone gets when they meet that one special person, a person that makes one feel blissfully whole inside. They would do anything to keep that person happy because seeing him or her happy makes them happy.

Still, the blonde girl strongly believed Orihime shouldn't just waste the tickets just because of some guy that wasn't here. She shouldn't waste her away her life waiting for someone because she would miss opportunities like this. Granted, she never knew what it was like to experience love or be romantically interested in a boy. But still… This was a _once in a lifetime_ opportunity! She had to go!

"Orihime, you have to go!" Winry urged her. "You can't miss this opportunity!"

Orihime just smiled with forlorn hope. "It's okay, Winry. Really, I only modeled because Elizabeth asked me to. I never wanted to take it any further than that."

"But she isn't asking you to model!" the blonde girl argued. "She just requesting that you attend a dance. Just think of it as a 'thank you' gift from her for helping out."

The ginger haired almost giggled, shaking her head, helplessly at the mechanic's stubbornness. It was obvious she wasn't going to let the subject go. "Even if I did go, who would I take with me?" she asked, puzzled. She won't lie and say she hasn't thought about going, but all she could think about was attending the party with Ichigo right by her side. To her, no one else could fill Ichigo's shoes. She wanted her first dance to be with him. "I would feel so nervous, self conscious, and awkward just going to something like _this_ by myself." Her gray orbs eyed her blonde friend, questionably. "Unless, you want to go with me, Winry?" Attending it with another girl wouldn't be a problem, right? They would be going together, but they won't be dancing _together_ , so she wouldn't be breaking the promise she made to herself. Ichigo was still be the person would experience her first dance with.

Winry could feel every nerve in her body explode. Her heart almost burst out of her chest. She could hardly hold back an exultant scream of exuberant delight. Participating at a party of this magnitude, why the hell wouldn't she go?! This was probably the only chance she would ever have to being invited to something like this! She had to be a complete idiot, an absolute moron, an utter buffoon not to accept Orihime's invitation. She wanted to accept, but, at last second second, a somewhat devious thought entered her mind.

Why couldn't Orihime go with Edward instead?

She inwardly cursed herself for not suggesting that the ginger haired girl take Ed with her to the dance a moment sooner. She was well aware that going to this dance was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her, but setting Orihime up on a date with Ed would probably be something that would happen once in a blue moon. And if she had to give up her ticket to play matchmaker, then so be it. She was more than happy to. This could be the only chance to kickstart the sparks flying between.

Winry could almost laugh at herself at her own contradiction. Didn't she say to Orihime when they first met not to give up on her love for Ichigo? That there was still a chance for them to get together. Now, look at her! Trying to set Orihime on a date Edward.

This Orihime, Edward, and Ichigo love triangle was making her feel all sorts of conflicted emotions. After figuring out Ed's crush on her, she desperately wants to subtly push them together because heaven's knows Ed is a total spaz and a completely weirdo when it comes to expressing his feelings. Plus, he was her childhood friend. Even though he constantly gets on her nerves and breaks her automail at every opportunity, she wants him to be happy.

However, the blonde mechanic couldn't just tell Orihime to get together with Edward. It would contradict everything she said about not giving up on Ichigo. About how she encouraged her to confess to the guy, and not to let that 'Rukia' girl or whatever her name is beat her to the punch. Not to mention, this was a guy she's admired and been in love with for a very long time. If she would take back all of that now, after all the support and cheering she gave her, it would be same as telling her auburn haired friend to give up on Ichigo, taking back everything she said. It would turn her into a horrible friend. She didn't want that.

She guessed it was easier to pick Ed over Ichigo because she did not know the guy. All she knew about him were from Orihime's tales. That he was hotheaded, foul mouthed, and impatient, yet courageous, had a hidden heart of gold, and was apparently very strong.

That's why, after debating about this, Winry decided to just let Orihime choose. She would try to push her and Ed together, but if there is no spark or connection, then it's probably just wasn't meant to be. After all, a person can't force love. It's just something that happens. Ultimately, she would let Orihime choose whether she wants to be with Ed or Ichigo. That way she wouldn't feel too bad pushing them together, despite contradicting herself.

"Why not go with Ed?" Winry suggested.

"Eh?" Orihime blinked, genuinely confused before her blonde friend's recommendation completely registered in her brain, and she vehemently shook her head, denying the suggestion. "I can't go with Eddie."

"Why not?" the mechanic frowned, hands on her hips.

The healer could feel her face heating up because of the thought of entering such a place with Ed. She shyly twirled with the ends of her hair. "Because… It would be like we are on a d-d-d-"

"A date," she finished for her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She wanted her acting to be as believable as possible. She didn't want Orihime to know she was setting her up on a date with Ed. She had to be discreet about it. "Don't think of it as a date. Just think of it as going as _friends_." She put as much emphasizes on the word 'friend' as she could, even though her mind was thinking the exact opposite.

" _All part of the plan,"_ she chanted to herself. _"All part of the plan."_

"It's like you two would be dancing together or anything," she continued. "All you have to just show up, and then you both could go on and do your own thing until the dance is over. So, it's not a date, if you think of it like that, Orihime."

The auburn haired healer hummed, thoughtfully. "I guess you have a point, Winry." With that logic, Orihime could still, technically, save herself for Ichigo. She smiled, brightly at that. "Okay, I will take Ed with me!"

The mechanic resisted the urge to pump her fist in triumphant and scream 'yes'. Her blue orbs caught a quick glance at the setting sun. "Oh, crap!" she cursed, smacking her forward, almost startling her ginger haired friend at the sudden motion. "The sun is about to set and I still haven't bought the parts to Ed's automail! I better step on it." She turned her attention on the healer. "Orihime, do you want me to walk you to Garfiel?"

She appreciated the offer, but she had to decline. She couldn't take up any more of Winry's time. "No, I already know the general direction to the shop."

Winry nodded her head in acceptance. "That's good. See you there later."

The healer waved at her friend as began making a mad dash down the street until she completely disappeared from her view.

Orihime wanted to start working on Nina's ribbons right away herself, but there was a quick stop she wanted to make first.

* * *

"I'm back!" Orihime announced, entering Garfiel's shop.

"Welcome back, dear," Mr. Garfiel greeted her, a feminine like tone to his voice.

"Good evening, Mr. Garfiel," she smiled. She searched around of what appeared to be the living room of the shop. "Nobody else is here yet?"

The man shook his head. "You were the first one to arrive, Orihime." He finally took notice of the box in her hands. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this?" She held up the pick box she was carrying while balancing the shopping bag on her arm. "I bought some cake." She beamed, setting the box. She opened to reveal the assortment of the delicious desserts inside. There were lemon cakes, sponge cakes, red velvet ones, strawberry shortcakes, cheesecakes, and, of course, chocolate and vanilla ones. Can't go wrong with the classics. They were all decorated beautifully, and looked positively scrumptious. "Would you like some, Mr. Garfiel?"

"Why, I would be happy to, Orihime," he replied, happily. "I'll go make us some tea first."

She smiled. "Good idea."

As Mr. Garfiel went around the corner to prepare the tea, the auburn haired girl pushed the cake box a little to the side, so she could have room to continue working on Nina's ribbons. She pulled out the small bag, which contained the ribbons from her pink backpack. The ribbons were a hot pink color with white stripes going across it. It was such a simple design, but Orihime wanted to do something to make it stand out a little more. She wanted to give it more of a uniqueness to showcase that they were made specifically for Nina. She already knew what she was planning on doing to finish, so she hummed a melodic tune to herself as she got right to work.

The ginger haired girl didn't know how much time passed...five minutes, maybe ten, before Mr. Garfiel reappeared with two cups of tea in his hands.

"Here you go," he chimed, setting a cup down in front of her then went to take a seat at the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Garfiel," Orihime uttered, graciously.

"It's no problem." He eyed the sewing equipment sprawled out on the table before her. "I did not you could make clothes, dear," he spoke, intrigued, watching her her stitch a piece of red thread into the fabric.

The ginger haired girl giggled, sheepishly. "No, not really. I mean, I'm not that good at making shirts and dresses, if that's what you are thinking, Mr. Garfiel. I could only makes small or simple things like scarves or ribbons. I do know how to stitch up clothes, but I don't know how to make them from scratch," she explained, pulling the thread out the ribbon and cutting of the remainders.

"Well, I think you do a wonderful job," he praised her, taking out a piece of sponge cake from the box and setting it on his plate. "Not everyone could make any sort of clothing. It is really hectic and demanding industry. Only the best of the best are able to be accepted and make a name for themselves in such a highly esteemed and terribly grueling environment. After all, human beings need clothes to survive. It is one of the necessities to life," he finished, sagely.

"I know," she responded, gathering up the rhinestones she collected. "I never really planned for a career in fashion. It's a hobby I sometimes do off to the side when I'm bored."

A comfortable silence passed between as Orihime finished up with the last touches of her present. "There!" she announced, happily once she was down. She stared at her handiwork. She smiled, proudly to herself, staring at her finished work. Along with the ribbon being hot pink with white streaks along it, the ginger haired girl spelled out Nina's name on it, so when she ties it into her hair it would have the letters 'N' and 'I' on one side of the tail and 'N' and 'A' on the other side all in a bright red color to contrast beautifully with the pink and white. She also put a few rhinestones to make it more decorative. It was really cute, if anyone asked her. She wondered if Nina would like it.

Grinning, gleefully, one more time at her completed handicraft, the auburn haired girl stuffed all her supplies back in her bag. Now, that is was out of way, time to enjoy some sweet tasting cake as a reward for finishing up Nina's present. She set a plate down for herself, and grabbed a piece of red velvet cake.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Her gray eyes lit up with excitement. "I wonder if that's Eddie and Al or maybe Winry?" she pondered.

"I'll go get it." Mr. Garfiel climbed up out of his chair to answer the door.

The healer continued to blissfully enjoy her cake, humming in delight at the smooth texture that just melts in her mouth at every bite. She could hear hushed whispers, but she could barely make out anything that was so said due to Mr. Garfiel and the newcomer talking in such low voices.

At last, Mr. Garfiel invited the person inside. When Orihime finally caught a glimpse of the person, her smile did not fade per say, but it was less prominent and cheery. It was still there more out of politeness at seeing a new face. She was a little disappointed that Ed, Al, or Winry haven't returned.

The boy standing before appeared about her age. He had pale skin, his long, black hair was tied into a ponytail, and his eyes were perpetually closed almost making him resemble a fox or perhaps a raccoon. He wore an open yellow cheongsam jacket with no shirt underneath, showing off his bare chest. He wore white, baggy pants with a white sash tied around it to keep it in place, and black shoes to complete the look. Overall, his clothing seemed to be ones from China. She was now beginning to wonder if there was a country here that was somewhat of a counterpart to China.

"Hello?" Orihime said, politely. "Who are you?"

The boy threw a goofy grin her once he took notice of her. "It's so nice to meet such a lovely lady such as yourself," he spoke in overly cheery tone. "My name is Ling Yao! I travelled so far home." Dramatic tears began to pour from his eyes. "Traveling through the desert was ruthless," he continued, melodramatically. "I've spent months without any food or water! I collapsed multiple times!" He theatrically blew his nose into a handkerchief he produced out of nowhere.

Orihime gasped in horror at the foreigner's tragic tale. Her heart went for poor guy. It must've been a terrible trip. She's trekked through deserts before, the trip to Liore being one example, but she always made sure to have an abundance of food and water on her. Plus, traveling through the barren, sandy wasteland to get to the town took a two day train ride with an additional several hours of walking just to get to it. She could never imagine what is must've been like to spend weeks in the desert, knowing that her food supply would diminish little by little until it's all completely gone. And it would possibly take days to reach a nearby town to stock up on more supplies, especially food and water.

"That's awful!" Orihime cried out in a mixture of dismay, alarm, and worry. This guy must be starving! "We don't have any food to give you, but we do have some cake if you like."

Ling took her hand in his. "Thank you so much! You truly are an angel sent from heaven!" he declared in an overly elated and feverishly delighted voice. "You never knew there could be such a kind goddess in this country, Ms…" he trailed off, realizing he did not know the ginger haired girl's name.

"My name's Orihime. Orihime Inoue," Orihime introduced herself to the foreigner, her cheeks tinted a slight pink from the compliment. She pulled up a chair for him. "Here have a seat."

Ling happily took it. He pulled out a random cake from the box and immediately began scarfing down on it. The auburn haired was left momentarily shocked for a second before a pleased smile graced her lips. She chalked up his ravenous hunger due to not eating for days. She returned back to her own seat to resume eating her cake.

"We're back!" cried out two familiar voices.

The healer practically jumped in excitement, startling Ling, her beaming lips threatening to spit her face in half. She raced towards the front and enthusiastically pulled the brothers into a hug. "Eddie! Al! Welcome back!"

Both Edward and Alphonse blushed, awkwardly at the unexpected hug.

Al was the first to respond, tentatively patting her back. "Good to see you, Orihime."

"We've only been gone for a few hours. Did you miss us that much?" Ed smirked, coolly trying to hide the embarrassment he was feeling.

Her gray orbs took notice of his destroyed arm. She pulled away, shocked. "What happened to your arm, Eddie?" she asked in concern.

His smirk instantly disappeared and transformed into an angry frown. "It's nothing to worry about. Just this idiot we ran into that picked a fight with us," he answered, annoyed.

"Are you hurt?" The healer side of her began to leak through as she inspected the blond alchemist for injuries that may need medical attention.

In response, Ed blushed, witnessing Orihime fretting over him like a doting mother. He could already feel his anger dissipating. She had always held that special power. She exhibited this unique ability to make him feel better without even trying. Perhaps it had to do something with the warm and gentle aura that exudes from her. He could just bask in her comfortable, radiating light forever.

He would have if the person sitting in the chair _did not ruin it for him_!

Edward's fantasy shattered like a glass cup hitting the ground with a loud 'crash'. He stared almost blankly at the Xingese foreigner. It took him a few seconds to recognize the other occupant before his temper immediately flared. He harshly whacked Ling on the head with his broken automail arm. "What the hell is your sorry butt doing here?" he demanded, furiously.

"Uh, eating some delicious cake," Ling replied, almost matter of factly through a mouthful of the dessert.

Angrily and displeased, Ed smacked him again, causing Ling to fall out of his chair.

Orihime produced a noise of pure shock at Ed's irate and aggravated behaviour. "Eddie! What are you doing?" she scolded him, disapprovingly. She held his arm back, giving him a disappointed stare.

Ed felt his heart stop at the look Orihime sent him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. He knew it was supposed to be no big deal. He was used to the disapproval of others. He never gave a crap. But when she gives him that look, it felt like a punch in the gut. He never felt such shame and embarrassment. It felt similar to a tidal wave crashed and capsized a boat. It was feeling he rarely if never want to experience again. Orihime giving him _that_ look.

Her attention was on Ling. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned, holding her hand out for him to take.

He responded by throwing his arms around her, much to Orihime's surprise and Edward's irritation. He could feel his blood boiling, his temper was flaring into dangerous levels and his lips curled up into a vicious snarl. He wanted rip Ling's arms off of her for even daring to touch her.

Alphonse promptly sensed his older brother's jealous and wrathful aura, a feeling of dread coursed within him. This was not good. He had to keep his brother from doing irresponsible and reckless, so he decided to change the topic. "So, Ling, you said you were from Xing, right? What's it like?"

Ling instantly let go of Orihime to address the younger Elric. "The country of Xing is made up of fifty different clans. With an emperor reigning on the top over all of them," he began explaining. "The emperor chooses a wife from each clan and has them bear his kids. The current emperor has twenty four sons and nineteen daughters. I stand at number twelve in that lineup."

"Forty three kids?" Edward commented, shocked, temporarily forgetting his anger. "That's incredible."

Orihime was intrigued by Ling's story. It sounded similar to the dynasty ages of China. She wasn't that familiar with Chinese history, but she vaguely knew of the fact that in olden times a king select a wife and several concubines from various families and have them bore him a child. She guessed Ling's country really was similar to China. At least, in it's feudal era days.

She was beginning to ponder if there was a country here that was essentially Japan's counterpart. She didn't know whether to feel excited or frightened by the prospect. On one hand, she was interested in seeing her homeland's identical stranger. However, on the other hand, it would be incredibly awkward experience to be aware of the culture, but not know a single person. She would practically be a stranger in a familiar land. And she hasn't exactly told Ed and Al she is not from this world yet.

"Unfortunately, the emperor has fallen greatly ill," the Xingese continued his tale. "Right now, each head of the clans are doing their best to carry favor in order to become the next emperor."

Ed frowned. "That's why you want to boost your chances by finding the secrets of immortality."

"Exactly!" Ling grinned, returning back to his goofy persona. "So… About the Philosopher's Stone… What could you tell me about it?"

The ginger haired girl rose a quizzical eyebrow. _"The Philosopher's Stone?"_

The blonde alchemist scoffed. "Forget it! The Philosopher's Stone isn't a tool for some political game."

"Aww! Then I would just have to stick by you until you tell me!" the Xingese prince cried, dramatically, throwing his arms around Ed.

Appalled, exasperated, and annoyed by the prince's antics, the elder Elric began furiously and repeatedly smacking across the face with his automail. The scene was done in a truly comedic fashion. "Oh, no, you don't! Get off of me, you freak!"

A flash of silver zipped across the room, cutting through Ed's blond locks and loudly embedding itself into a nearby chair. On cue, Ed and Al freaked out over the sudden kunai that came out of nowhere while Orihime stood on high alert, searching for the assailant who threw it. Her grays eyes landed on girl wearing all black. Her dark hair was done into a tight bun and there was a sinister aura exuding from her. She was glaring, menacingly at Ed.

"Do not assault Master Ling," she hissed, darkly.

"Great to see you," Ed responded, deadpanned.

"Oh, right. The girl's name is Lan Fan, and the old man's name is Fu," Ling informed them, matter of factly. "Their family have served my clan for generation."

"Um, if I may say something," Orihime interjected, catching everyone's attention. "I have to agree with Eddie!"

"Thank you!" Ed exclaimed in exhaustion.

She just ignored him, staring Ling dead in the eyes. She had to get this off her chest. After discovering the Philosopher's Stone was created with a collection of human souls, she really disliked the thought of anyone pursuing such object that caused pain, suffering, and misery to others. She never wanted to imagine to spend an eternity in an endless void of maddening torment and agonizing affliction. It truly was a fate worse than death. Maybe even worse than turning into a Hollow because, at least at that point, they may or may not retain their own sanity and identity, and, therefore, still have their own free will. Being turned into an ingredient for the stone is terrifyingly horrible. Those lost souls deserved free and happy!

"I don't believe it's a good idea to pursue," she continued, lips formed into a deep frown.

Ling did not seem mad that she was questioning his goals. He was mostly amused. "I've made it this far. I can't be worrying about the consequences. Unless there is a secret to the stone you aren't telling," he spoke, skeptically.

Orihime shook her head. "That's not it. I just don't think any motivation is a good enough to obtain the Philosopher's Stone." She did her best to explain without revealing the real reasons why the stones are dangerous. Exhibit one, it's made of countless pour human souls. And exhibit two, knowing the intense density of the spirit energy oozing out of a single stone, Hollows would be attracted to it like a moth to flame, possibly killing anyone in their way to be get their hands on it.

"The stone is just a really dangerous goal to chase after," she asserted. She knew she sounded like a broken record at this point, but she did not know what else to say without revealing the stone's secrets. "If you don't know anything about, then it's best you do not know, Ling. I don't think anyone should be using it. If you go after the stone, you would putting not only yourself in danger, but also the lives of your loved ones. It's just not worth it. It's not worth to bring suffering and unfortunate upon innocent people. I just don't want to see people getting hurt."

Everyone was caught off guard by the strong, heartfelt emotion Orihime put into her speech. There were no words that could be spoken that could describe the level of emotional intensity that was emitting from this tenderly charged silence. Until the Xingese prince managed to destroy it.

"You are truly are such a kind hearted soul to be worried over my wellbeing, my lovely goddess!" he exclaimed in a dramatic and cheery tone. "I am deeply humbled to be in your presence!" He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Edward instantaneously flipped his shit, aggressively attacking Ling. Alphonse immediately tried to pry his brother off the prince while trying to keep Lan Fan from murdering him. All Orihime could do was watch the scene with a confused daze with a light, dusty pink adorning her cheeks.

"I'm back!"

Edward instantly froze in terror at the sound of Winry's voice.

"Did you that? There was some kind of fight on main street. So, it took a while to-" Winry paused when she caught glance of the odd, destructive scene before. Then she got sight of Ed's destroyed automail.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

After everything calmed down, at last, Winry began making preparations to repair Edward's automail. Ed, Orihime, Alphonse were off to the side, observing her with the former two enjoying the cake the auburn haired girl brought while Mr. Garfiel took it upon himself to stand by her side. She was his apprentice, after all, so he had make sure she was doing everything correctly, that she was properly using the skills and techniques he taught her. Meanwhile Ling and his two bodyguards were nowhere to be found. They disappeared amongst the ensuing chaos from earlier.

"So? Where are you heading to break your automail _this_ time?" Winry grumbled, still a little pissed up, tinkering with a loose bolt.

"You'll just assume I'd break it," Ed groaned.

"Well, that's all you do, Ed," she bit back, irritability.

He just rolled his eyes, opting not to say anything unless he wanted to dig his own grave.

"We are planning to do some digging in Central," Alphonse decided to be the one to inform.

The blonde mechanic's mood took a huge one eighty turn. "You guys are going back to Central?" she exclaimed, her blue orbs sparkling with glee. "I want to come!"

The blond alchemist eyed her, somewhat skeptically. "Why do you want to come?"

She beamed, brightly. "I want to visit the Hughes family again!" She then turned a sly eye in Orihime's direction. "Plus, I have to help Orihime pick out a dress along with doing her makeup and hair tomorrow night."

The aforementioned girl immediately choked on her food. Swiftly, Al responded by handing her a cup of tea, which she promptly gulped down, trying to wash the food down her throat.

Once she regained her breathing, her face almost instantly turned as red as a tomato. "Winry!" she squawked.

Edward's own expression morphed into one of confusion. "Wait… Why does Orihime need to get dressed for tomorrow?" he frowned. "What's happening tomorrow?" He glanced at the girls, suspiciously, his lips formed into a displeased scowl. Orihime was stuttering, too embarrassed to speak, trying to hide herself from his accusatory gaze. Winry, on the other hand, seemed to be as perplexed as he was.

It took Winry a quick second to realize was clueless about the dance before her eyes narrowed and shot towards the ginger haired haired. _"You haven't told him?"_ she mouthed in her direction.

Said girl's face turned an even brighter side and silently squeaked and mouthed back. _"It's too embarrassing!"_

Ed and Al stood there, confused. They could understand what the girls were saying during their silent conversation. All they knew that whatever it was it made Orihime very nervous and fidgety and Winry slightly annoyed.

Ed glared at Orihime. He quickly figured that whatever the hell was going it had to do with her. She was the one with the most suspicious behavior. "Orihime," he said in his impatient and unamused tone. "What's going on?"

Orihime tried to shrink away, the feeling of everyone's eyes on making her completely self conscious. She knew it was now or never to ask Ed out to the dance tomorrow, but she never realized how nerve wracking it was. She figured she would only ever get this type of overwhelming anxiety, if she were asking Ichigo out. Maybe asking boys out in general makes her nervous. Or it could be just Ed. Ed is just the one exception to the rule.

She decided to just forget her nerves. The best course of action was just rip it off like a band aid.

"Eddiewouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" the auburn haired girl spat out all in one setting. She took deep breaths to control her breathing.

Edward, however, just stared at her, blankly, a confused daze in his golden eyes, trying to comprehend her rapid fire speech. "Huh?" was the best questionable he could reply.

The healer's face heated up immensely at the thought of repeating herself. But… Somehow… She was a lot less nervous asking Ed the second time. "Eddie," she started, staring deeply into his gaze. "Would you like to go the dance with me tomorrow?"

It took the blond alchemist half a minute to register Orihime's words. They replayed over and over again in his head. Until, finally, he felt his face burn, brightly, and his heart skip a beat.

Did Orihime just ask him out on a date?

This had to be a dream! It's just had to be! There was no way Orihime was asking _him_ out. Something like this would only happen in his fantasies. In his most enchantingly desirable and delightfully rapturous of ones. There was no way it was true. He dreamed of moments like this, but he always end up scoffing at the possibility of it becoming an reality. He never actual thought that his romanticized wishful thinking would become real. He desperately wanted to ask her to repeat her question, just wanting hear her say it again. However, he was deeply afraid if he did, then this euphoric fantasy would shatter.

Unfortunately, while he resisted the urge to smack himself, no matter how much it was a dream come true with Orihime asking him out, he had to decline. His priority should be focused on finding ways in returning Al's body back to normal. He couldn't afford to get sidetracked to just chase after some stupid, blissfully happy dream for a day. Aw, dammit!

"Oh, you don't have to come if you don't want to Eddie," Orihime hastily added. She took his prolonged silence as a 'no'. "It's just that… Elizabeth inviting me to this fashion party to attend for helping out with the last month's magazine. I just thought we could go together as friends." She began laughing, sheepishly. "Truthfully, I wanted to take someone else with me, but since he's not here, I was conflicted on whether I should go or not."

Wait, what? There was someone else she wanted to take? Who could this person be? Who Orihime want to take the dance, if it wasn't him? There was only one person who's name popped into his head like a roaring tornado.

Was she planning on asking Ichigo?

Ed ultimately felt a dark twister of emotions floating within him in an unsettling mess of disarray. A feeling of anger, of unbridled rage that he never felt before coursed through him. The thought of her going out with _him_ made his blood boil. He was infuriatingly incensed. He wanted to rip something, _anything_ to shreds to get rid of some of this pent up frustration. But even that wouldn't be enough to quell the fury within him.

He never knew he could ever feel this way. Sure, he had gotten angry _plenty_ of times before. In fact, he was known for not having the best temper around. But this was a whole new powerful and raw emotion. It was emotion that made him conjure up dark, twisted thoughts. Thoughts that he never took the idea of dwelling on before. A strong sense overwhelming competitiveness overcame him.

Was this jealousy? This sickening sensation of possessiveness swirling around in his gut that almost made him want to vomit. Was this how the true extent of what jealousy felt like?

"No!" he interrupted her rambling, stomping out his chair. "No! I'll take you!" His forceful declaration startled Orihime, catching her off guard.

"Eh?" She blinked, staring at him, slightly perplexed.

Realizing what he just uttered out his mouth, Ed blushed a deep crimson red. "I mean, I could take you," he repeated, unsurely, not as confident as before, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "We are just going as friends, right? I could go with you, Orihime."

He could hear Al and Winry snickering at his poor, hilarious performance. The way he tried and failed to coolly and nonchalantly play it off must be amusing for them. He resisted the urge to throw a dark glare their way, his foot rooted to the ground, waiting in anticipation for Orihime's reply.

She beamed at him. "Okay!"

The brightness of her smile was so that his own lips couldn't help but to split into a half grin. Until the realization of what was happening hit him full force, and his heart went overload and exploded out of his chest.

He was going on a _date_ with Orihime tomorrow!

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it! The end of chapter thirty eight! I hoped you enjoyed it! Wow! There are few things I want to talk about regarding this chapter. I'm going to start off with the easiest. I'm going to start off with Ling. I always find his character to be incredibly amusing and hilarious. His melodramatic sense of humor and his goofy persona was always a sight to behold. Of course, I skipped the fight scene between Ed and Al vs. Lan Fan and Fu. I felt no need to add it since it wouldn't be any different than how it was in the anime since Orihime is not there to help out. If want to watch the fight, just go watch episode fifteen of Brotherhood.**

 **Next up is Winry. This is something I always wanted to discuss about her. I don't think Winry is a tomboy. There I said it. I think people perceiving Winry as a tomboy is just a huge misconception that just spiraled out of control. Plus, Ed's offhand remark about wishing Winry was more girly one time. But, face it, this is Ed. He always been a rude, obnoxious prick. The only tomboyish aspect of Winry's character is her obsession with automail, which is supposed to be a 'boyish' trait. But really that is really the only tomboyish trait that Winry has. Other than Winry acts very girly in nature. I think Winry is probably one of the most girlish character in the anime, if you take out the automail gimmick. She's sensitive, emotional, she likes to cook, and she even acts girlish around automail. I guess, people thought Winry was a tomboy because back then...when comparing her to Kagome from Inuyasha or the Sailor Scouts [Sailor Moon], she was considered a tomboy because she was the only main female character in an anime with some boyish traits or interests. She was one of the first characters that did not fall into the norm that girls did not have to be all...well...girly. That her interest did not just fall into boys or romance. Of course, Winry is more tomboyish when compared to Orihime, but when you compare to other Bleach characters like Rukia and Tatsuki, or even characters like Yui and Yuri [Angel Beats] or Sayaka and Kyoko [Madoka Magica], you could start to see that Winry is much more girly than any of them. Overall, this is me saying Winry is not a tomboy.**

 **Another thing I want to add about Winry… You can clearly see how conflicted she is about the Orihime/Edward/Ichigo love triangle. On one hand, she truly wants to play matchmaker with Ed and Orihime. However, she knows that if she does, she would be taking about everything she said about encouraging and helping Orihime hook up Ichigo. Her conflicted emotions of doing what it's right or what would make Orihime happy is probably what everyone Ichigo/Orihime fan is feeling while reading this story, including myself. We want Orihime to return home and finally have the courage to confess to Ichigo, but we also don't Edward to lose. I guess the only way to solve this dilemma is to make an Edward/Orihime/Ichigo threesome. Hahaha… No. That is not happening. I know that's what some of you were thinking. This isn't a harem, okay? So, stop thinking that, and don't send me any reviews that I should make it that way. But if you want to make your own Ichigo/Orihime/Edward threesome fanfic, then, by all means, go ahead. As much as I loathe harems, I might make an exception for that.** _ **Key word**_ **, might.**

 **Hahahaha! Ed, you are such a jealous spaz. I always wanted to showcase that no matter how much Edward is infatuated with Orihime, no matter how much he crushes on her, because of his guilt and self obligation, he would also put Al first. Getting Al's body back is his primary objective. Love and romance could wait. That is...until he found out he was second choice to Ichigo. 'Wait… What? Oh, hell no!' That's the reaction I wanted to Ed to have when the thought of Orihime taking Ichigo to the dance crossed his mind. Ed has always been jealous before, but his jealousy towards Ichigo, knowing this is the guy Orihime is in love with, is ten times worse now because there is extra sense of competitiveness mixed in now. And the way he tries to nonchalantly play it off is even more hilarious because it's like 's-sure, I'll take to the dance, and m-maybe you would start to like me, perhaps even more than Ichigo'. So funny!**

 **One more thing I want to say. The next chapter… *squeal* I'm so damn excited about the next chapter! I've been planning this chapter since the earlier stages of this fanfic. And as it approached closer, you don't know how hard it was to keep it a secret because I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone who continued to fave, follow, and review this story. Yes, Edward is taking Orihime to a dancing party next chapter. But, in all honesty, I don't consider this a date simply because Ed and Orihime aren't in a relationship yet. And Orihime only considers them going as friends, although, Ed is amusing himself with the prospect of it being a date. If you guys want to consider it a date, go ahead. I just want to stress that it's not. But get ready for a chapter of nothing but Ed/Orihime ship tease moments! *squeal***

 **Anyway, leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading! The next chapter… Edward's and Orihime's date/not a date. See ya!)**


	39. Dance Lights Shine Silver and Gold

**(A/N: Here's chapter thirty nine! *squeal* Edward and Orihime are going to a party together! I am bursting with excitement! Okay, I'm going to stop squealing, so I could get on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I always plan for Orihime to make ribbons for Nina for quite a while now. What I didn't plan for was the design. I'm not a fashionista, and I care very little about fashion in general. In my opinion, just throw on a clean shirt and pants and you are good to go. A dress or suit for those special occasions. Simple. I don't want to spoil, but Ling is actually a good character. I like him. That was just my first impression when I watched Brotherhood. And about Lust and Chloe... It's fine, if you don't know. Not everyone watched the anime. It's only be out for a year, so not many people know about it. It doesn't affect the story. It's just my inspiration.**

 **Jascar: Thanks for the question! You know, I never quite got how the dragon pulse works. I'm well aware of its mechanism and the Xingese use it to sense people, but just how much does that entail. Are they only able to sense someone directly? Like if a person stayed in one area for while then left, would they still be able to sense the person's dragon pulse in that area even though they are long gone? Like how dog could pick up faint trances of a person's scent? Or how Bleach characters could detect remnants of a person's spirit energy? It's never explained. About them kidnapping Orihime, I haven't thought of that. And I highly doubt Edward would let them, seeing how fiercely protective of her he is. Plus, if they were to kidnap her, well, that would just ruin the chances of them becoming allies later down the line.**

 **Cookie-the-Rookie: Thanks for the review! Your wait is finally over. And second, I could tell you that problem is going to cause some drama and angst down the line.)**

* * *

Dance Lights Shine Silver and Gold

"Ah, Central… It's good to be back!" Edward sighed out in bliss, stretching his arms out. "I'm so beat."

After a half a day long train ride, the group of teens finally made it to their destination. Central. Orihime was already happily taking in the sight of city once again. She could not believe it had been over a month since she last step foot in her. The air was a lot cooler and crisper than in Rush Valley or even Dublith. The wind gently flowed through her hair and the gray skirt of her uniform.

"Big Sis Ori!"

The auburn haired girl curiously perked when a familiar child like voice shouted her name in the distant.

"Who was that?" Edward asked no one in particular just as puzzled as her. Alphonse and Winry both wore the same perplexed expressions.

Their curiosity was soon answered when a tiny figure pushed through the crowd of people either getting off the train or waiting for their ride. Soon, a young girl with chin length, brown hair and bright blue emerges. The pink and white dress she was wearing ruffling behind her. Her blue orbs lit up, brightly and with childlike glee when she caught sight of who she was searching for.

"Big sis! Big sis!"

With a swiftness of a freight train, the little pink figure glomped onto the auburn haired healer. The latter was so startled that she couldn't maintain her balance. She yelped in surprise as both she and the little fell towards the ground in a pile of heap, the resounding crash catching the attention of pedestrians.

She could hear the shocked, collective gasps of her friends, but her eyes were closed from the impact of hitting the ground, so she couldn't make out what they were surprised about.

"Big sis!"

The weight on her stomach snuggled up against her, joyously as her small arms wrapped around her so tightly she was afraid the older girl would disappear if she let go.

"Big sis! I missed you!" the little girl cried out, merrily. Her voice, though, sounded awfully familiar. She had it right at the top of her head. It was…

"Nina?!" Edward's shouted out the answer in complete utter disbelief.

Huh? Nina?

A gray eye cracked open. Once her vision cleared, the brown haired girl's features came into view. Her silvery orbs broadened slightly before a pleasant half smile spread across her face as the adorable, little girl contentedly snuggled up against her.

"Nina?! Where did you come from?" Alphonse's startled and perplexed voice rang out, loudly.

His question made Orihime wonder that, too. And she was sure Ed and Winry were both questioning the same thing. Nina certainly wasn't here when they arrived on the platform. Plus, they haven't informed anyone of their arrival, so it shouldn't be possible for the brunette to know they were here.

"Nina!" a woman's voice called out through the crowd. The distress and worry in her tone was very noticeable. Her voice was also familiar though. "Nina! Where are you?"

The presence of a brown haired woman with green eyes surfaced from the straying pedestrians. She held a small child in her arms. The tiny girl had the same hair and eyes as her mother, and her hair was done up in two small pigtails.

"Ms. Gracia?" Winry spoke in utterly baffled. A bright grin broke out and she waved, happily at the woman. "Ms. Gracia!"

The stunned surprise on Gracia's expression when her emerald gaze were fixed on the four teenagers and the young girl standing in front of a now departing train. "They're here just like Nina said," she muttered, the disbelief and shock were evident in her tone.

"Oh, Ms. Gracia! It's you," Al vocalized in a loud and clear tone, his expression brighten up.

The kind woman smiled walking up to them. As she came closer, her features were prominent. There were lines of tiny droplets of sweat plastered against her forehead, the tiredness in her eyes were visible, and her breathing was a little ragged. She stopped to take her in slow, deep breathes to rejuvenates herself.

"Hi, sis! Hi, sissy! Big brother! Little older brother!" Elicia chirped, gleefully waving at the older kids. Ed twitched at the mentioned of being dubbed 'little', but thought it best to let it slide. Good choice, though. He would come off as an complete and utter maniac, if he were to lash out on a _three year old_ , especially in front of several dozen people. Although, that did not stop his eyebrow from twitching in annoyance.

"Hi, Elicia!" Winry greeted the tiny girl, sweetly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here, Ms. Gracia?" Ed asked, raising a curious brow. By that point, Orihime rose up to her feet. However, Nina was still clinging onto her, so she opted to carry her in her arms. "We didn't exactly tell anyone we would be arriving in Central."

Gracia grinned, somewhat nervously and slightly unsure, offering the same slightly puzzled expression as the rest of them. Her eyes darted towards a blissfully happy Nina. "Truthfully, I did not know you kids would be arriving. Nina was the one who strangely knew you were coming. You should've seen her! She couldn't stop bouncing. And then she ran out of the house, screaming 'Big Sis Ori is back! Bis sis is here!' with all the excitement and joy in the world."

Ed, Al, and Winry all stared at Nina slightly bewildered and awestruck. Compared to their expressions, Orihime's was once laced with concern.

"Nina?" she spoke to the girl in a slow and deliberate tone. "How did you know I was coming?"

Loosening her grip on the older girl and slightly pulling away, blue eyes stared up at her, brightly, a buoyantly cheerful grin reached not only on her face, but shone in her eyes as well. "I just knew!"

Now, the three teens were twice as perplexed as they were before.

"You knew? What do you mean?" the auburn haired inquired, asking the question they were all thinking.

The young girl pursed her lips, her brows furrowed deep in thought. "The sun!" she exclaimed, her voice full of vigorous cheer and zestful euphoria. The indescribable happiness that gleamed in her sky orbs were almost contagious. "There was this warm and bright feeling! That's when I knew big sister was coming because big sister feels warm and bright! Like the sun!" Nina fondly pressed her head underneath Orihime's chin, trying to get in as much of the latter's warmth as she could, the lips beaming with pure satisfaction and content.

"Huh?" Orihime could hear her friend's confusion as bright as day, obviously the brown haired girl's strange words and description made no sense to them. However, she perfectly knew what Nina expressing, what her bizarre depiction meant, the significance of her idiom.

To say Orihime wasn't horrified by the prospect of Nina's spiritual energy was by an exceptional amount in such a short time would be a downright horrid and dreadful lie. She was frighteningly panicked by the scope of it.

Nina may not be aware of it, but she could already pick up other people's spiritual energy. The ginger haired girl honestly wouldn't be so, if the young girl vaguely picked up her presence. But to accurately pinpoint where she was that was a cause for concern. Even right at this very moment, Nina's spirit energy is blissfully seeking hers out, comfortably wrapping itself underneath hers, content with being under the cover of a warm blanket.

Right now, there was a million terrifying thoughts racing inside the healer's head. What if Nina gets attacked by a Hollow again? Last time she was ambushed by one was by mere coincidence and sheer bad luck. The Hollow at that time was after the ghost girl Nina befriended. However, this time, because of her high amounts spirit energy, a Hollow could target Nina specifically. Just the simple notion of it made Orihime's heart fill up with trepidation and dread.

What would the auburn haired girl do if such an instance were to happen? Should she send Tsubaki and Shun'o to constantly keep watch over her? That would work out all fine and dandy for now while she's staying in Central. Just the same, what would happen once Ed gets a new mission or that finds another clue and wants to leave Central to go searching for it? If that were to happen, then leaving parts of her Shun Shun Rikka to continue to keep an eye out the young, brown haired girl would be impossible. If that were the case, should she request for Nina to tag along just to be able to keep a lookout over her? Yet, what would she tell Ed? How would she explain herself? There's no doubt Ed would refuse because Nina is too young to travel with them. She's just a little girl, after all. He would never want to put her in any danger. What should she do? What should she do?!

While Orihime was internally freaking out over this new dilemma, she was totally unaware that Edward was carefully taking notice of her expressions and closely observing her reaction. He was completely clueless of what the implication of Nina's words meant, but Orihime did and she was bothered by it. Extremely unnerved and uncomfortably uneasy. Her lips twitched and there was a sense of agitated worry in her gray eyes. Her expressions were hard to decipher, however, it were these subtle signs of troubled anxiety that made him realize she knew something was up.

A frown formed on his features. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but stopped himself. What if she brushes him off again like she usually does? There was no way he could come right out and it, if that were the case. He bit the bottom of his lip in frustration. He really did not like being kept in the dark of whatever it was that was going on. He felt useless and inadequate because he did not know how to ease Orihime's pain. Or that she had decidedly come to the conclusion that he would not be any help at all, which actually hurt quite a lot with her believing she didn't need him.

"Is something the matter, big sis?" Nina's concerned voice rang out, her blue, doey eyes gazing at Orihime, worriedly. So, he wasn't the only one who had taken notice of Orihime's . Nina's detected it as well. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong, Nina," Orihime assured, a grim forming on her face.

He could not explain it, but he could almost immediately tell that smile was fake. It was way too showy like she was trying _act_ like she was happy. Her smile was tight and somewhat strained. He couldn't understand why or how, but he had become more acutely aware of Orihime's mood swings. He wondered if it was because of all the time they spent together, how close they've become over these past several months. Because just then, for a fraction of a second, Ed spotted a glimmer sadness in her silvery orbs. Sadness that made even the most depressing of rain showers seem tamed in comparison. And there was an underlying sensation of guilt when she stared at Nina. He knew that dark, self tormenting feeling because it was the look in his eyes every time he was reminded that he was the one who forced Al to become empty suit of armor he is today. Eyes that spoke 'I'm sorry', but had no way of expressing it. Eyes that held so much remorse and shame.

Orihime's brows furrowed into a stern expression. "But you shouldn't have ran off like that, Nina," she chided the little girl. "Don't you realize how worried and frightened you made Ms. Gracia feel? You should apologize right now."

Nina looked down with shame, her lips quivered, and glimmering specks of tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Her doe like eyes glancing over at Gracia, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ms. Gracia."

Gracia just smiled, kindly at the young girl, waving her free hand, dismissively. "There's no need to apologize, Nina." Her green orbs gazed over at Orihime. "I could see how much Nina is clearly attached to you, Orihime," she spoke in a sweet natured voice.

The auburn haired girl's drifted towards a peacefully happy Nina before beaming back. "Yeah. I guess she is."

It was not hard to see why Nina had grown so immensely fond of her. They both share a secret that no one else in this world ever understand. Because of their shared burden that made them form a special connection. Thinking back on it, she could not help but to smile, tenderly at the little girl. She may not be able to undo the past, she may no longer be able to dismiss the possibility of Nina's increasingly spiritual potential and capabilities, but, from now on, she would always be there for her. Looking after her and taking care of her like a big sister should. Nina's big sister. And if Nina does grow so much as to develop her own spiritual powers, then she would be the one to train her to use them properly to the best of her abilities.

Having that set on her mind, Orihime felt a wave of relief wash over her. A weight was lifted off her shoulders, and her gray eyes burned with resolve and conviction. She was determined to keep an eye out for Nina and protect her at all cost.

Edward witnessed as the sadness and guilt in Orihime's eyes completely dissipated. Whatever inner struggles she had was easily solved. He guessed he must've been worrying for nothing. He frowned, feeling stupid at how insecure he was being. Lately, he always felt anxious over the idea of Orihime pushing him away. Was he really becoming that much of wimp that the mere prospect of her finding his help unneeded was enough to leave him feeling inadequate and insignificant? Was he that whipped to let a girl be easily capable of manipulating his emotions without even trying to?

"Excuse me," Winry spoke out. Her blue orbs darting between Ed and Orihime. "I hate to cut this reunion short, but you two don't have very much time," she informed them. "The dance is tonight, remember? You guys only have a few hours to get ready."

"Crap!" Ed cursed. Winry's reminder caused him and Orihime to nearly freak out. Bright red blushes of embarrassment spread across their faces. Their panicked heartbeats resounding inside their chests. They had forgot about the dance. The reunion with Nina and the Hughes made them lose track of time!

Orihime still needed to buy a dress for the dance. Not to mention she had to fix her hair, and find a pair of shoes to match. Her old worn out and hiking shoes just weren't going to cut it. She had to make sure she was more than presentable for the party. She did not want to embarrass Ed. But what type of dress would be appropriate for such an occasion? Should she go with something fancy and extravagant or elegant and simple?

Edward was on a similar boat as Orihime, but for a slightly different reason. He had forgotten he was attending a dance with _Orihime_. Just him and her. Alone. For hours. Well, they would not exactly be alone, but there would be no Al, no Winry, no Nina, no Mustang, and none of the Hughes. Just them and a bunch of strangers. The hammering of his heartbeats refused to cease its excessively pounding. The more he thought about it, the idea of being alone with Orihime inside a extravagant building with flashing lights, loud and soft music, eating delicious food, and dancing with her, the more it came off as the two of them going on a date.

He inwardly shook his head. He should stop kidding himself. It was not healthy. Orihime said so herself, they were just going as friends. The only reason she could not invite Al and Winry along was because she only had _one_ spare ticket. A ticket she had gladly given to him. He should really stop deluding himself. Besides, she was in love with Ichigo. He was perfectly fine with just being friends. That's all they were, right? Just friends. It's all they would ever be.

The blonde mechanic shook her head at her friends' forgetfulness. She did not know what they would do if she wasn't here. They would be completely lost without her. She grabbed the ginger haired healer's arms, pulling her flustered self along. "C'mon, Orihime!" she urged her. "We have to get you ready for the party!" she squealed. "We have to pick out dress and do your makeup and hair! You are going to look great, Orihime!"

Was it just Orihime's imagination or did Winry seem way more excited than her about this dance? It figures. She was the one who insisted that she attend this party, even though Orihime herself decided to either throw the tickets away or give them to someone else.

Winry almost skipped over to the older woman. "Ms. Gracia, do you mind if we get Orihime ready over at your place?"

There was a slight look of confusion plastered on the brown haired woman's face, but she agreed, nonetheless. "Yes, you two are always welcomed any time."

"Great!" The blonde girl pumped her fist in excitement. Her blue orbs darted towards Edward. "We will be over at the Hughes. Ed, come pick Orihime up in the next three hours." She frowned at him. "Wear something nice!"

Ed scowled, feeling insulted. "Why wouldn't I wear anything nice? Do you think I dress tacky?"

A snort from Al and a merely raised eyebrow of disbelief from Winry was enough to make him growl in irritation under his breath.

The blonde mechanic glanced over at the suit of armor. "Al, make sure Ed doesn't wear something stupid, okay? Who knows what kind of ridiculous outfit he would pick, if no one is there to watch him."

"Hey!" Ed yelled, indignantly.

"I have to agree with Winry, brother," Al inputted. "You don't exactly have the best sense in fashion."

"Al!" the elder Elric squawked, appalled. "Why does everyone have a problem with my sense of style?"

"You have none," both Al and Winry deadpanned.

Ed paled, turning as white as a sheet when he was coldly shot down.

Orihime couldn't help but silently giggle at Ed's antics. Winry, on the other hand, merely rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, Orihime."

"O-oh, okay."

The mechanic pulled the healer along.

"Ms. Gracia, we are ready to go," the former informed the elder woman.

Gracia smiled at the boys. "It's nice seeing you again, Ed, Al." She waved them off and walked off, leading Winry, Orihime, and Nina away.

The two boys were left alone on the platform. The sound of a train screeching to a halt and its whistle buzzing reaching their ears. Passerbyers were shuffling their feet against the ground, trying to find their train.

Ed lifted up his suitcase. "Let's go, Al. We need to tell Hughes what we discovered in Dublith."

"You mean about Greed and the chimeras," Al inquired.

"Yeah. Hughes was also looking into information regarding Lab Five. I want to check with him to see if he discovered anything."

"What about getting ready for the dance, brother?"

Ed scoffed. "I can worry about that later. You heard Winry. They won't be ready for another three hours. I would already be ready in about a fraction of that amount of time. All I need to do a pick up a fucking suit. That could wait."

Al shook his head. "You know, Winry would kill you, if you are late, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, like I care what Winry does," the blond alchemist casually brushed his younger brother's warning off, already beginning to take a step forward.

"But what about Orihime?" the suit of armor questioned. "Imagine how she would feel, if you picked her up late, brother."

He froze in his tracks. A single trickle of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Oh, he could clearly imagine the look of disappointment and dissatisfaction on the auburn haired healer's face. Her eyebrows furrowed into a sorrowful frown, her lips quivering, choking back a sob, her silvery orbs brimming with tears. He did _not_ want Orihime to cry or be disappointed in him. "On second thought, maybe I should start picking out a suit now. And I need to rent out a hotel room, so I can take a shower and wash my hair."

He dashed off towards the military barracks. That's where he usually stays while in Central.

Al shook his head in amusement. "Brother, you are so easy to read…"

* * *

"I see! You are going to a dance with Ed tonight, Orihime."

Winry and Orihime had just informed Gracia of the latter's attendance at a fashion party. To say that brown haired woman was happy would be an absolute understatement. She was positively eager with excitement. She was almost as gleefully giddy as Winry.

Elicia was clueless about what was going on, but was happily her hands due to her mother's sunny disposition.

"You know, when I was a young girl I used to read fashion magazines all the time," Gracia spoke with a beaming smile. "Nowadays, I don't read it as much anymore. Too busy raising Elicia." She glanced over at the ginger haired girl, who was currently playing with Nina. "Orihime, if you would have told me you in one, I would have bought it right away."

Orihime laughed, sheepishly. "I wasn't planning on being a model. It...just happened." She tilted her head in Nina's direction. The young girl was playing with a couple of dolls. "Speaking of which… Nina, I got a present for you," she sing song.

"A present?!" Nina screamed out in absolute joy, her blue eyes brimming with giddy anticipation. "Where?! Where's my present?!" She was practically bouncing on her feet with exhilarated eagerness and euphoric anticipation.

Hearing Nina chanting enthusiastically about getting a present, Elicia ran up to Orihime and tugged on her arm. "Sis, did you get me a present, too?" she asked, lips jutted out into a small, cute pout.

Elicia giving her the puppy dogs eyes was just not fair. There was no way Orihime could possibly say 'no' to that. Luckily, she anticipated such a situation. It was good think she remembered stop by in a small toy store while in Rush Valley when she realized Nina was staying with the Hughes and that Elicia might want a gift as well.

She offered both of them a bright grin. "Of course!" She bent down until her knees touched the floor. Pulling out her pink bag, she unzipped it. She dug her hand inside until she felt something hard and smooth, soft and fluffy. She could still feel the little two girls' eyes, staring with anticipating delight. Wrapping her hands around the object, she gave them a tug.

"Ah!" both girls gasped, breathlessly. Their eyes twinkled, sparkling with gleeful joy and ebullient happiness. They stared in amazement at the teddy bear. It was so cute and cuddly looking with its fluffy, brown fur. It had a blue ribbon wrapped around its left ear.

Orihime handed the bear over to Elicia. The three year old practically let out a loud, joyous squeal. She hugged the stuffed animal close, basically smooshing it against her face and body. "Thank you, sis!" the tiny girl happily exclaimed.

She ran up to her mother, happily thrusting her stuffed bear forward to show. "Look, mommy! Look at the teddy bear sis gave me!" she proclaimed, proudly and beaming with joy.

Gracia's lips curled up into a small smile. She bent to down to her daughter's level. "It's a cute bear, Elicia," she spoke, sweetly, softly rubbing her head.

Nina wrinkled her eyebrows, feeling dejected. "Big sis, where's my present?" she pouted.

The ginger haired girl smiled at her, reassuringly. "Yep! And guess what? I made it myself."

The twinkle in the brown haired girl's blue eyes returned with twice the intensity. "You did?" she almost gasped with wonder and awe.

Orihime cheerily nodded at the girl. She handed her the tiny gift wrapped box she was holding. Nina stared at in fascination, a glimmer of anticipation in her blue orbs. With impatient fingers, she tore at it. She looked like a child eagerly unwrapping their Christmas present. When she finally opened, she stared in amazement at the pair of cute, pink and white ribbons inside.

"Ribbons!" Nina absolutely squealed in pure delight. Her tiny fingers picking up the small piece of clothes, feeling its soft texture between each digit. Her blue eyes stared up at Orihime, sparkling with sheer joy and happiness. "Big sis, you made these for me?" She glanced down at them again, giving them another once over. "Look! They even have my name on them!"

The auburn haired girl smiled, sweetly because of how much Nina enjoyed the present she made for her. "You want me to put it on for you, Nina?" she asked the young girl.

The aforementioned girl bobbed her head, eagerly. "Yes! Please!" She giddly handed the older girl the ribbons before scooting around until her back was facing her.

Orihime drove her fingers softly into Nina's hair, feeling the smooth locks between her fingertips. She carefully combed her nimble digits between her hair, diligently removing any tangles. She parted half of her short, brown hair on the right side, tenderly holding it in place. Grabbing at one of the ribbons, she delicately wrapped it around the parted hair she was holding, tying it off until it was firm and tight. But not too tight. She did not want to cause Nina any discomfort. Once she was satisfied with her work. She did the same with the other side.

When she finished, she grinned, adoringly at the young girl's new look. Nina was so cute! Her chin length, brown hair was tied into pair of pigtails with the ribbons she crafted for her. So adorable! It makes Orihime wish she had a little sister growing up back up, so she could do her hair like this. And seeing Nina beaming at her with starry delight and utterly overjoyed, made her heart swell with pleasure and pride.

"Thank you, big sis!" Nina cooed, adoringly, giving Orihime a hug.

The latter smiled and hugged. "You're welcome, Nina. Glad you liked it."

"Now, now," Gracia cut in. "Orihime has to start getting ready for the big dance."

Hearing the brown haired woman say that caused the aforementioned girl to blush in embarrassment. "Oh, right. Almost forgot," she laughed, sheepishly. Being reminded of the party prompted her nerves to return full force. Giving Nina and Elicia were good for a minor distraction from it, but now that her mind had returned to the subject at hand, a wave of crushing anxiety hit her.

"Yeah, Orihime," Winry agreed, hands on her hips. "We have to do your makeup and hair. Not to mention, you need a dress."

"I have a couple of my old dresses," Gracia offered. "You can try one of them, if you like, Orihime."

"Oh, no," the auburn haired girl shook her head. "I mean, are you sure?" she asked, tentatively. "I don't want to implore on you."

The matriarch smiled, sweetly. "Nonsense. This is a special occasion for you, after all. After everything's that happened here this past month, it's nice to hear a bit of good news."

She paused, wondering if she should inform the girls of her husband's death. Maes's death deeply devastated her. She remembered spending the first few days breaking down in tears. Elicia always asked her when's daddy coming back. Each time, her voice became more pleading and sorrowful than the last. Remembering how distraught her daughter was during her husband's funeral, she never had the heart to tell her that daddy was never coming back. That she would never see her father or hear his voice again. Elicia was just too young to understand the implications of death.

Nina was just as crushed about Maes's demise. However, being older than Elicia, she tried her best to put on a brave front whenever she was around. Always trying to find ways to distract her daughter from her father's perpetual absence. But when she was alone, she would become a sobbing wreck. She would often times find the young girl crying herself to sleep at night. When she did, she would do her best to comfort Nina to the best of her abilities, despite how heartbroken she herself felt.

Gracia was in deep torment, wondering if she should subject Orihime and Winry to the same misery and grief. Would she really break the pour girls' hearts like that by dropping such a distressingly tragic revelation on them? No, she would not. It did not take her more than a second to decide on that decision. This Orihime's big day. She wanted her to go out and enjoy herself. To be carefree and happy for the day. She wanted her to be able to go back to this night and be plagued with fond memories of it. She did not wish for it to be tainted with sadness.

That's why she decided...just for today...she would keep her mouth shut about Maes's demise. If the subject of where her husband's whereabouts ever comes up, she would try to find a way to discreetly change the topic. Just for today she would lie about his death. If the girls questioned her tomorrow, then she would tell them the dark, awful truth. For now, she wanted Orihime to have a night of fun without worry or stress.

"I'm going to go grab some of my old dresses that I don't wear anymore. Be right back." Gracia left, walking towards the back of the house, leaving Orihime and Winry alone with the kids.

"That's so nice of Ms. Gracia to lend you one of her dresses," Winry said. "Right, Orihime?"

Orihime smiled, appreciatively. "Ms. Gracia is also so nice and kind to us. I really like her." She reminisced about the time she was feeling deeply depressed and heartbreakingly crushed over Ichigo's supposed death. And how insecure and she felt soberly and morbidly disheartened because of it. All the guilt and shame she had washed over her, overwhelming her with dark, despairingly torments of misery. A sense of agonizing despair overtook her. She felt like she was stuck in the bottom of pitch black abyss with no way out, eternally tortured by her nightmares, of her own failures.

However, Ms. Gracia was the one to cheer her up. She was kind to her, even when she herself felt that she deserved no such kindness. That she was burden to everyone around her, and that they should stop worrying about her and move on with their lives. But still, she cheered her on encouraged her to make up with Ed and Al. Even if it was for a short time, Orihime really appreciated everything Mrs. Gracia had done for her.

"She has a mother's nurturing aura," the auburn haired girl continued fondly. "Sometimes I wished I had a mother like Ms. Gracia. Someone who is kind and caring. Someone who comforts when I get scared and who supports whenever I'm in a roadblock I'm struggling to get past. One day, I wish I could be as warm, caring, and motherly as Ms. Gracia when I grow up."

A sly smirk slithered its way across Winry's face. "You want to be a mom just like Ms. Gracia? You are already thought about having kids, Orihime? I did not know you were planning so far ahead into your future. Already thinking about having children. With Ichigo, I suppose?" she teased.

Orihime's face turned a beet red color. "Th-th-that's not what I meant!" she sputtered out, incredibly flustered and embarrassed. She could feel the thumping of her heartbeat pounding away inside her chest. She knew that was lie. She always dreamed, sometimes fantasized about marrying and starting a family with her beloved strawberry. "I just meant that Ms. Gracia is really nice mom!" The smirk on the mechanic's face wouldn't die down. Much to her horror, it just grew wider. The healer threw her hands up to cover the burning sensation she was feeling around her cheeks. "Stop teasing me!"

Before the blonde could tease the poor girl further, Gracia returned, carrying a few dresses in hand. A look of confusion crossed her face when she saw an embarrassed Orihime hiding her face behind her hands and a mischievously grinning Winry.

"Did something happen?" Gracia asked, puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing," Winry responded with a laugh.

The brown haired mother tilted in puzzlement, but, otherwise, let the subject. She turned her attention to the shy girl. "Orihime, I brought out some dresses for you to try," she announced.

The ginger haired girl lifted her head up and eyed the dresses. Her gray eyes widened in amazement. The dresses were really beautiful. It wasn't anything extremely fancy, but the purity of their elegance stems from their simple and straightforward simplicity.

"They're really pretty!" she awed.

Gracia smiled, pushing the dresses outward and into Orihime's hands. "You go try them on in the bathroom to see if any of them fit."

"Okay!" The auburn haired grabbed the frocks and proceeded down the hallway and to the bathroom. Luckily, she remembered the pathway to the restroom from her last visit, so she didn't get lost so easily. She opened the door to the bathroom and quietly shut it behind her.

She examined each other dresses. They were all in a variety of colors and different designs and styles. She held out a dark blue, using the hangers to hang the rest on the curtain rails. The blue dress had an over the shoulder strap over its left side, leaving the right side bare. The skirt of the dress fluttered out in layers of ruffles. The ruffles were layered with white linings underneath. It was a really beautiful dress. The only problem was… Orihime grimaced. She eyed the waist and torso area of the dress. Would it be able to fit her in the chest department? Only one way to find out.

With her facial expression steeled into a determined state of mind, the ginger haired unzipped the zipper placed on the back of the dress. She shrugged of her school uniform and threw the dress on. This was bad. She could already feel herself being constricted by the dress. The bottom half of the dress was fine, reaching all the down below her knees. It's just… She can't...get the...zipper...to close up all the way. She gave up, sighing, dejectedly, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. She gloomily glanced down at her large chest. Why couldn't she be born with a more sizable bust? If this dress doesn't fit to accommodate her bosoms, then it's highly unlikely the other dresses would fit either.

She was fat!

She opened the door, shyly poking her head out. "Ms. Gracia?" she called out in a dispirited tone, hoping the woman could hear her. She could hear the sound of laughter and childish giggles down the hall. It almost made her want to smile, if it wasn't for the problem at hand.

"Yes?" she heard a matured, feminine voice reply back to hear. The noise momentarily ceased. Well, they did not disappear entirely. Just quieted down a bit, probably so the woman could hear Orihime more clearly.

"I don't think these dresses would fit me," she whimpered.

"What? Really?"

The sounds of footsteps softly padding against the floorboards became louder and louder as the approached her. Emerald green eyes landed on the flustered auburn haired girl, an expression of unexpected surprise flashed across them.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry, Orihime," Gracia said, apologetically. "I've forgotten how much...bigger you are than when I was your age."

Winry peeked over her shoulder, her eyes almost bugging out. "You're right, Orihime! No way in hell that dress would fit you, no matter how hard you try!"

Quiet sobs escaped the ginger haired girl as animated tears began to stream down her face in huge waterfalls.

"Aww! C'mon, Orihime!" The blonde girl patted her friend's back in a comforting manner. "This is no reason to cry!"

"Winry's right. So, my dresses couldn't isn't suitable for you. We could always make a quick stop at a store nearby and buy one," Gracia added, reassuringly. "There's still plenty of time."

"Uh, huh." Orihime nodded her head, somewhat poutingly with a hint of sadness.

* * *

"Al!" Ed cried out in panic. He gritted his in frustration as he tried his damndest to untangle the brush from his hair. It got caught in one of its many knots. A series of tick marks appeared on his forehead, his brow twitching in annoyance, his lips curled back into a deep, angry frown, and a low growl rumbled in his throat. How infuriating! This was the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes that the damn brush got caught in his fucking hair for crying out loud!

The past hour or so was spent finding and renting out a hotel room. Afterwards, he walked around the streets of Central to look for a store that sold nice suits. He tried to find a store that sold suits in above average quality. He wanted to look extra nice today for Orihime's sake. Normally, he would not care much for his appearance. He would often either scoff or ignore people that looked down at him for the way he dressed or presented himself, except when it came to his height...or, to a lesser extent, when his sense of taste is questioned.

But for some reason, what Orihime thought about how he looked mattered a great deal to him. He wanted her to admire his appearance. He needed to be viewed as, dare he say, handsome in her eyes. He fancied the idea of appearing attractive to her. He desired for her to not only see him as a friend, but just as a man in general. A good looking one at that. He wished for her to ogle him like a smitten schoolgirl. To be taken in him by his charm. Knowing that he was eye candy to her, his male pride would swell to unbelievable new heights.

He could already imagine how she would look. Her big, doe like, gray eyes shimmering with genuine surprise that he could clean up so nicely. A glimmer of adoration hidden beneath them. They would be glued onto him, unable to look away. Her face would flush, a tint of pink staining her cheeks, giving her an otherwise cute and, at the same time, enchantingly beautiful, a flawlessly angelic glow surrounding her. Her fist would shyly cover her mouth as she would struggle to try to avert her eyes away, her embarrassment at being caught openingly staring, skyrocketing.

She would be too stunned for words. Her heart would skip a beat. When she does find her voice again to speak, she'd become incredibly flustered, clumsily fumblingly over her words in that irresistible adorable way of hers. She would fist her hands into the ends of the dress she was wearing, her face turning several shades of red. They would be so red, he feared her head might gush like a ripe tomato, matching the color of her silky, auburn hair.

A cocky smirk would spread across his lips. "Like what you see?" he would tease her.

An embarrassed gasp would escape her as she would once again try to avert her eyes away, clearly bashful and awkward at being caught checking him out, the ever present blush on her face would continue to grow. "Um, y-you l-look very h-h-handsome, Eddie," she would reply back in that shy voice of her voice. The melodious sound of her voice of her admitting he was attractive would replay over and over inside his head like a soft, angelic chant. It would be music to his ears! He would longed to hear her say it again! _He would never get tired of hearing it_!

"Brother? Brother!"

Edward jolted out of his daydream. Unfortunately, he jerked his head backwards, knocking it against something steely and hard. "Fuck!" he yelped, loudly in pain, clutching the back of his head in agony.

"Brother?! Sorry! Are you okay?" Alphonse panicked, worriedly.

"What the hell, Al?!" Ed glared at his brother, still clenching his head. "What are you doing standing behind me?"

"Brother, you were the who called me here," Al said, offended. "What were you doing anyway? You were just standing with a goofy smile on your face."

Ed blinked at him, obviously confused before his eyes widened and cheeks started redden. "N-nothing, Al," he quickly replied, trying to cover up the embarrassment at having been caught daydreaming. He grunted, trying to pull the brush from his stubborn hair. "Just help me get this damn brush out of my hair."

Al stepped up behind his grumpy brother and took the brush from his hand. As best as he can, he meticulous untangled his hair from it. It was a slow and daunting task. It took approximately fifteen, maybe twenty minutes before he was able to carefully remove the brush from Ed's golden locks.

"Done," the suit of armor announced once he was finished.

Ed sighed in relief. "Thanks, Al."

"No problem, brother." He handed the brush back to Ed. "I have to say, Ed, you are taking quite a long time just fix your hair. Normally, you would be done after a quick brush."

Golden eyes narrowed at the armored giant. He could hear the sly grin in Al's tone. "Whatever you are thinking, Al, stop it," he said, suspiciously.

"I wasn't thinking anything, brother," Alphonse whistled, feigning innocence. Although, the teasing smirk was still in his voice.

"You are lying!" Edward accused him. "I could hear you snickering in your voice, Al!"

A few stifles of laughter escaped Al, causing his older brother to glower at him even more. "Sorry, brother. I've just never seen you…"

"Seen me what?" Ed glared, challengingly.

The animated armor tried his best to suppress his chuckling. "Brother, you sure spending so much time trying to get dressed up."

The blond alchemist immediately knew what his brother was getting at. "Whatever you are going to say, Al, drop it," he hissed, resuming brushing his hair, his face etched into annoyance.

Al raised his hands in an innocent manner. Ed glared at him for a few seconds before scoffing and turning away, continuing to brush his hair, this time being extra careful.

"Orihime would surely be impressed that you are doing your best to look nice for her."

It took a split second for Ed's face to immediately turn a crimson shade of red. He turned his body around so fast, almost with inhuman levels of flexibility. "Al!" he screamed in a mixture of indignant anger and extreme embarrassment. Furiously the nearest object on the counter, he flung it at his giggling armored brother. It missed him and hit the door with a loud 'thud'.

Edward's golden eyes shot daggers that were so dark and piercing, a hole could burn through the door. Finally, he huffed in annoyance and resumed brushing his hair, his fingers gliding through his golden locks, guiding the brush through his messy hair. "Stupid, Al. Don't know what the hell he's talking about. As if I'm doing all this to impress Orihime. Hmph! It's not like I need to because Orihime's…"

His expression began to deflate. There was the faintest traces of sadness in his eyes. A dull yet painful pang stung at his heart. The aching sensation in his chest would not go away. It kept gnawing at the core of his being with its vicious fangs.

"She's…"

He bit the inside of his lips. A bitter aftertaste started swell up at the tip of his tongue. It was metalic and acidic, it left a rancid and stale taste in his mouth.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He felt a pin drop inside him as he spoke those words._

 _"Huh?" was her confused response. She probably didn't hear him. After all, he mumbled it out, so quietly._

 _He balled his fists. His golden eyes staring at her with a dark, hidden emotion. "Ichigo. You love that guy, don't you?" Just admitting those words made his stomach burning and left a bittersweet taste in his mouth._

 _Orihime's eyes widened, slightly. How did he…? She was completely caught by surprise. Her gray eyes then dimmed a bit with a twinkling warmth, a light pink blush adorning a cheeks. "Yes," she admitted, plain and simple, no tip toeing around the question. She must've figured there was no point in hiding it. It was blatantly obvious._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

She's already in love with someone else.

He did not dare to say those seven dangerously deadly words aloud. What good would that do anyway? The dull throbbing in his heart would not cease. His chest felt tight and constricted, making him able to breath properly. A dark sense of nausea curled inside him. His grip on the counter tightened and he gritted his teeth. That foreboding sensation of sickening bitterness and antipathetic displeasure would not go away.

So what if Orihime liked another guy? It's not… It's not like she was his girlfriend or anything. He blushed a deep shade of red. O-Orihime as his g-g-girlfriend?! Where did that overly ridiculous and absurd notion come from? He did _not_ think of her like that! _Absolutely not_! He furiously shook those raging thoughts out of his head to rid himself of any remainder of such stupidly abstract mental pictures.

Anyway, she should be able to fall for any guy she wants. He would only hope the guy was a good enough for someone as sweet, kind, and compassionate as her. Besides, Orihime seems to really admire that 'Ichigo' guy. He's seen the way her eyes shimmering with such overwhelming joy and mirthful exhilaration whenever she thinks of him that it was contagious. He was beginning to notice this twinkling glimmer of light that brightens up tremendously, shining as brilliantly as the stars of the night sky. Her smiles, those smiles that are reserved just for _him_ , may be smaller than her usual ones, but they were always the most purest and heartwarmingly beautiful of them all. He could practically feel the aura of happiness radiating off of her. Everytime he sees that smile, he could feel a pleasurable sensation of warmth growing inside his chest, but also a tinge of sadness and longing, knowing that it wasn't for him and deeply wishing it was, that she would smile at him that same way.

That's why… When she smiled at him that day… He had never felt such happiness in life. He did not know the last time he felt that happy. He felt his heart soar as if he was floating on clouds. It was at that moment that he recognized she was breathtakingly beautiful when she smiles. Nothing in the world could compare to that fleeting moment euphoria he felt that day.

It made him realize how glad he was to have Orihime as a friend. He knew that their meeting was just chance, but he was ultimately sincerely happy Mustang gave him that mission many months ago. If it wasn't for that fateful encounter, he never would met her and they wouldn't be as close as they were now. It could feel their bond becoming stronger each and every day. He wanted this night to be special for her, for the both of them. She's always there supporting him and Al and helping them out of a pinch. It's the least he could is to give her a day she could fully relax and enjoy herself.

A night to remember is what he was going to give her! And maybe she would smile at him one more time.

Just once more, so he could engrave it forever in his heart.

After gently sliding the brush through the last strands of his blond hair, he set it down on the counter. Bunching his hair up with one hand, he grabbed his hair tie. Instead of braiding his hair and tying off in his usual fashion, he settled for a simply ponytail instead. After all, this was a special occasion. He wanted to look his best.

Once satisfied and without a strand of hair out of place, he marched out of the bathroom with a proud smile. His brother was busy engorging himself in a book he probably picked from the library while he was spending his time suit shopping.

Ed stepped into his room to change into the suit he bought. But first, he had to check the time. He had to make sure he was still right on schedule. Remember, he still needed to pick Orihime up from the Hughes'.

Digging into the pockets of his leather pants, Edward pulled out his pocket watch. Clicking it open, his golden eyes broadened. "Crap!" he cursed once he saw the time. It was five thirty! The dance started at seven! That means he only had ninety minutes left to get ready. And still needed to call a cab to pick them from the Hughes' house. Not to mention he had to get there _before_ the cab does. Of course, there is always the option of just waiting here for it, but he wanted to leave _with_ Orihime.

Ed frantically started to threw his suit on. He had to hurry! He had to hurry! Once his tuxedo and his hair, after reexamining it, was in order, he hurried out of the room and to telephone a cab. He just needed to leave enough time for him to make to the Hughes' before the taxi driver does.

He wanted this night to be perfect! He couldn't afford to screw it up!

* * *

"Orihime, are you done getting dressed?"

"Not yet!"

Orihime was busy checking herself in the bathroom mirror. She finally found dress that suited her tastes at a nearby clothing store down the street. And let's say that finding one that would accommodate for her...body type was no easy task. But they did it, they managed to spot one.

The dress was somewhat modest and lacked anything extravagant. It was a sleeveless, bright yellow halter dress, the collar wrapping around her neck and tied into a tight and sturdy bow. There was a reddish pink waistband with a small ribbon adorned the left side of it. The collar of the dress dipped slightly into a small V shape, showing off a little bit of cleavage and the upper part of her back was completely bare. Luckily, there was a black under cloth that covered any part of her chest that was exposed and also covered a bit of her back, so her bra wasn't showing. The skirt of the dress reached just past her knees and there was a white border around the hem, creating a miniature wave along with splashes of white dots.

Now for the rest of her… Orihime still wore the earrings Ed gave her. She never wanted to take them off. They were special to her. She would always treasure them. Her auburn hair was tied into a side ponytail with a yellow hair tie, showing off the earrings proudly. It reached just below her shoulders and became somewhat wavy near the ends. Her long bangs still framed her face, flowing just past her chin with the shine of her hairclips still perched in their usual positions on the sides of her head. Upon strong insistence from Winry and Gracia, wanting her to look her absolute best and with the latter doing her makeup, she wore some foundation to bring out more of her cheekbones and light touch of mascara to highlight her eyes. Nothing too much or over the top as she doesn't normally wear makeup, and she also didn't want to go well beyond her comfort zone. Even wearing makeup now makes her feel a little self conscious, that she's more exposed than she's usually is. She wore a white beaded bracelet with a single rosy pink flower shaped one off to the center to match her earrings. A black choker with a reddish pink bow sported around her neck. And finally, on her feet she adorned two fancy, strappy wedge, pink sandals. Gracia and Winry wanted Orihime to wear a pair of high heels of the same color, but due to the latter's clumsiness, they did not want to run the risk of her breaking her ankles when she's dancing, so they went for the safer choice. She also carried a medium size, dark pink purse to complete the look.

Checking herself in the bathroom mirror once more, examining every nook and cranny, making sure not a single hair was out of place or a tiny smear staining her appearance. Once completely satisfied, a shy grin graced the healer's lips. A feeling of apprehension and excitement swelled up inside her. Her mind wondered… What would Edward think? Would he think she was pretty in this dress? For some reason she could not fathom, just the mere thought of him complimenting made her cheeks stain a light pink color and her heart to start quickening up a bit. The reaction wasn't as heart stoppingly severe as having Ichigo praising her looks, but the light, feathery sensation she was feeling was still somewhat heartwarmingly elated, nevertheless.

"Orihime!"

This time it was Ms. Gracia calling her.

"Y-yes!" she shouted down the hall.

"Ed is here!" the older woman yelled back. There seemed to be a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Coming!" In one swift motion, she turned off the bathroom lights and shot out the door.

Edward was waiting by the front door. His fists was clenched into the pockets of his dress pants in anticipation. His heart would not stop pounding, no matter he tried to wield it to.

"Now, don't do anything stupid, Ed. Be on you best behavior," Winry lectured him, like a nagging mother. Gracia went off to start dinner. With her helping prepare Orihime for the dance party, she was already behind schedule. She wished him good luck at the dance before entering into the dining room.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, grumpily. He did his best to ignore her annoying admonishes. But eventually, he got fed up. "Why are you nagging me, Winry?" he grumbled in irritation. "I'm not an idiot, Winry. I know how to behave. You don't to lecture me like I'm a five year old."

Winry sent him a look filled with skepticism. "Because _I_ know _you_ , Ed. You always being trouble everywhere you go. Don't do anything that would embarrass Orihime. Don't do anything that could ruin her chances of being a model ever again."

Several tick marks formed at base of Ed's forehead. He could feel his body shake with anger and jealousy. Anger at what his childhood friend was implying. That his temper and foul attitude might ruin Orihime's life, if kept unchecked. However, the jealousy he was feeling was from the thought of other men ogling her, if she did chose to continue to be a model. The idea of other guys drooling over her, more than they usually do, made him utterly sick to his stomach. No one was allowed to look at his Orihime like that! Except for him!

Golden eyes broaden slightly and a hint of pink dusted his cheeks caused by his face growing hotter by the minute. Wait…! Did he just say _his_ Orihime? He vigorously shook his head to get of those haunting thoughts. He really needed to stop! No! There's no way he thought of Orihime like that! _He did not have any feelings for her_! He just worried and concerned about her like any good friend would! Most guys are pigs, after all. Finding a decently nice guy was like looking for a needle in a haystack. And besides, Orihime likes Ichigo.

"I'm ready!" a soft, feminine voice announced, breaking Ed out of his train of erratic thoughts. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Eddie!"

As soon as Orihime appeared in his field of vision, Ed felt his heart stop. The world around him instantly disappeared. Words could not describe what he was seeing right before his very eyes. Beautiful would not even begin to classify Orihime's appearance. That dress hugged every curve of her slender body perfectly. Her creamy, silky smooth legs was laid bare for all to see. She was absolutely stunning! No, drop dead gorgeous! No, even that did not explain the wonderful, glorious feeling of euphoria that shot through him. He had never seen anyone look so magnificently beautiful. Such heavenly beauty should be illegal. He was not religious in any means, but if angels existed, then he must have died and gone to heaven.

He knew this was not a date. They were just hanging out together as friends. But damn! He wished it was just so he could have this divine angelic sight to look forward to every time. There's was one thing that he knew for sure, and that was Nina's assessment was off its mark. Orihime was not just as beautiful, bright, and warm as the sun. She shone more brilliantly and elegantly than it ever could. She was _the_ sun.

"You… You look...pretty," Ed complimented, dumbly. He wholeheartedly want to slap himself for saying something so lame.

Winry snickered at the blond alchemist's lack of a coherent speech. Orihime, however, blushed at the compliment. She could feel herself becoming self conscious. Her hands fidgety with the purse she was holding.

"Thanks," the auburn haired girl responded back, nervously. "But… Are you sure? I don't look...f-fat?"

An expression of confusion etched onto the two blondes' faces. Orihime's face darkened as she was forced to elaborated. Her nerves were going haywire.

"I… I…" A hand went up to her chest. "They've gotten bigger. You don't think I'm fat?"

Edward's face turned several shades of red as he instantly realized what she was referring to. He was well aware of the size of her breasts, and he desperately tried not to pay any attention to them. He was not a pervert! He had more tact than that!

"Uh… Um, th-they are fine," he stuttered, averted his golden eyes away. He could feel his embarrassment skyrocketing. "You are fine. You look good. Very pretty." He sheepishly scratched the back of his, a nervous laugh erupted from him, despite his reddened face.

A small smile formed on the ginger haired girl's lips. Her cheeks stained a rosy pink color. "Uh, thank you. You look pretty yourself, Eddie. I-I mean, you look handsome."

Ed felt his heart soar. She said he was handsome! This night was beginning to start off on the right foot.

He was dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a red tie. Only a few buttons of the black jacket were done, so she could see the white dress shirt underneath. His hair was done up into a ponytail instead of his usual single braid. He stole wore his trademark white gloves. As soon as she saw him, her heart fluttered a little. He really did look handsome.

Winry watched the two interact so clumsily. A sense of giddiness shooting inside her. She resisted the urge to squeal in absolute glee. Their shyness and awkwardness was just so adorably cute. She knew she made the right choice by giving up her ticket for Ed.

The sound of a car horn blowing, startled the teens.

"Oh!" Ed spoke in realization. "That must be our ride."

"You ordered a cab?" Winry asked, surprised.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course I did," he said, snarkily. "You expect us to walk there dressed like _this_?"

Before the blonde mechanic could offer an angry retort, the healer interrupted.

"You didn't have to do that, Eddie," Orihime said, frantically.

"Yes, I do. Unless, you don't mind walking the streets for about half an hour dressed like that."

Her face darkened. She tried hiding the redden of her face behind her purse. She was so embarrassed! "W-well, I can pay for myself," she offered. It was the least she could do. She would feel bad if Ed had to pay for her.

A small grin split across Ed's lips. "There's no need." He held his hand out for her take. "C'mon. We can't the cab waiting any longer."

With a hesitant bob of her head, Orihime's hand reached out and grasped his. Edward immediately felt a sudden jolt of lightning shot throughout every nerve of his body. He was acutely aware of the warmth that radiated through Orihime's hands. He could feel the softness of her skin through the glove of his flesh hand. Her dainty, slender fingers slipping around his. He did his best to ignore the fact that they were holding hands. But he did wonder for a second, did Orihime feel this same jolting sensation of warmth as he did?

"W-we better get going," Ed quickly said, doing his best to keep his embarrassment at bay.

Orihime could only nod, dumbly in response, too nervous and bashful to speak. Her face was heating up and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She silently let Ed lead her out the door.

Winry chuckled and waved them goodbye as she watched the duo head out the door.

* * *

The taxi was parked just outside of the house. Edward opened the door and led Orihime inside. She wanted to say something, but stopped herself and just smiled in appreciation. He seemed to be awfully gentlemanly today. She scooted over to make room for him. He entered the car in the available spot next to him and closed the door.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked, his voice gruff and nasally.

Ed turned to her. "You got the address?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Orihime dug into her dark pink purse. After several moments, she pulled out the envelope containing the party's invitation. She opened it and handed the paper over the driver. "The address should be on there."

The man hummed a bit as he scanned the paper. A few seconds passed before he handed it back to her, which the auburn haired girl took, graciously. "The address is not that far. It should take about twenty minutes at most," he informed them.

Edward grinned at her. "Now, aren't you glad I ordered a cab?" he asked her, cheekily.

The ginger could feel her embarrassment rising. "Don't tease me!" she proclaimed, lightly punching him in the arm, and hiding the bottom half of her face behind her purse.

Edward laughed at her embarrassment. It was just so fun to tease her. She made the cutest expressions.

The engine of the car started. Revving up, the car took off.

The car ride was fairly quiet. Only the soft humming of the car's engine, and the wheels lightly pounding against hard ground could be heard. The atmosphere was nice and comforting.

Orihime gazed out the window, watching the city lights go by. It wasn't too dark out, but it was dark enough to prompt the streetlights to be turned on. She gripped her hands together, nervously, a feeling of apprehension flowing through her. She'd never danced before. This would be her first time. Aw! She's so nervous! What if she messes up? Or that she trips and falls due to her clumsiness? That would be embarrassing. She'd end up making a total fool of herself.

"What's wrong?"

Gray eyes glanced back at Ed to see his concerned expression etched onto his facial features.

"Oh, I'm just a little nervous, that's all," she answered, honestly. She saw no reason to lie.

The blond alchemist shot her a reassuring grin. "Don't be. I'm right here with you."

That reassurance calmed her down a bit. "Thanks, Eddie." She offered a shy smile in return, which Ed reward back with a goofy grin of his own.

Edward's golden orbs finally took notice of the rosy pink rose stud earrings she was wearing. "You're wearing them?" he asked. The surprise in his voice rang out clearly. There was nothing wrong with the earrings themselves. He just thought she would either choose not to wear them, or trade them in for a fancier pair. Ms. Gracia had bound to have some pairs that were more...attractive and stylish than the one he gave her. Although, it made him somewhat happy she was wearing them.

Orihime blinked in confusion before an 'oh' sound of realization blew past her lips. Her hand slide up the side of her face to subconsciously fiddle with the piece of jewelry. "I wanted to wear it," she spoke, softly, her now cheeks turning a slight pink color. "I like them."

That declaration caused Ed's face to form a small blush of his own. "You really didn't have to wear them," he responded, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible to hide the sound lightly tapping heartbeats. "I'm sure Gracia had better pairs than the ones I gave you."

The auburn haired girl shook her head. Her hand stopped playing with the earring. "I know, but I still wanted to wear them."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you gave them to me," she answered, sweetly, a joyful smile splitting across her face, her gray eyes twinkling with mirth. "They're special. I'm never taking them off. I'd always treasure them."

Ed was at complete loss for words. He did not know what to say. He was absolutely shocked and mind bogglingly stunned beyond all belief. He never considered she had thought that highly of the gift he gave her. Was he surprised? Absolutely. But it also made his heart swell up with happiness and delight that she consider the earrings he gave her as precious. Not to mention, that smile. That same radiant smile that made his heart skip. He was beginning to realize that beautiful smile of hers was one of the best things he likes about Orihime. Just seeing her smile at least once a day was enough for him to keep going. It was enough to convince him to push through any difficult or adversary he may come across, if only he would be rewarded with one Orihime's smiles in the end. He had not become this immersed in a woman's smile since his mother's. He wholeheartedly wanted to see that bright, happy, and loving smile on Orihime's face, always. It was one of the most beautiful things in this world.

"Are you two on a date?"

The driver's playful question snapped Ed out of his hypnotic musings, his face went tremendously red, and it caused him to almost choke on his own saliva. A dark blush formed on Orihime's face.

"What the hell?!" Ed screeched out, outraged and appalled. "What makes you think we are dating?!"

The driver simply shrugged, sending the two teens a sly smirk through the rearview mirror. "Well, with the way two are flirting with each other, can you really blame me for getting the wrong idea? You two remind me of how my wife and I used to be when we first met. Always dancing around each other, the playful banters, and the longing looks… Plus, the fact of how happy she is to receive a present from you. The expressions of young love."

Ed huffed in annoyance and exasperation, and crossed his arms. "Well, we are not! So, drop it!"

"I'm just saying that you two are awfully close." After that, the driver did not say anything more, his eyes glued on the road, and his mind focused on driving. However, thanks his insinuations about them being lovers, left both teens too embarrassed to continue speaking. The atmosphere was now awkward, and the only sound was the gentle yet rough hum of the car's engine.

The driver's observation made the clogs in Ed's head turn. He and Orihime had gotten exceptionally close over these past several months. He won't deny that. In fact, Orihime was one of the few people he could wholeheartedly trust outside of Al and Winry. Orihime was someone he could to with his deepest, darkest secrets and his innermost turmoil. She was always there to lend an ear and comfort him when needed. That was another aspect of her personality that he liked that about her. Her patience, willingness to listen, and strong desire help anyone in need, no matter how small her actions may be was truly admirable and awe inspiring. She had a big heart and her kindness knows no bounds.

However, he was unsure if the feeling was mutual.

Ed was no fool. He knew that there was something Orihime was keeping from him and Al. The question was why? Why does she not tell them anything? He remembered the day she first started acting strange. How could he not? The aching pain in chest he was vividly sketched into the dull recesses of his mind. He knew something had slashed him that day. That much he was sure. But he just didn't know who or what tried to kill him. And he would've been dead, if it wasn't for Orihime. Even if it wasn't for her and by some miracle he was lucky to still be breathing till this day, at the very least, a permanent scar would have been left on Ed's body, going from his left shoulder all the way to the middle of his chest. However, every trace of what happened that day was going. All he had were his memories and the painful feeling of being struck down to go off of.

Orihime had informed him and Al that it was the work of a new homunculus that I never encountered. He bought that at the time. He never knew what sort of inhuman abilities those monsters have. Nevertheless, when he confronted Greed about it, he genuinely had no idea what he was talking about. He laughed, maniacally at the idea at a homunculi being able to turn themselves invisible. Although, he admitted to being out of touch with his Orborous gang for some time. So, either a new guy joined the group after he abandoned them, or Orihime was even lying about that. Ed was really starting suspect that it was the latter. Plus, Greed also informed him that a homunculus's body is, theoretically, the same as a human's. Giving that knowledge, then it would scientifically impossible for them to be able to turn themselves invisible because no matter how much they rearrange their atoms or manipulate their molecular structure, they could not cloak their appearance.

Edward will not deny the fact that something strangely abnormal was going on lately. Besides the fiasco with the mod souls and the outlandish phenomenon that happened in their encounter with Riku, there was something peculiar going on. Something baffling that he could not put into words. He still remembered Riku's idiom quite clearly.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"No Transmutation Circle," Reo mused. "I'm guessing you performed Human Transmutation. Even so, it's still incomplete. A man who looks at the world with closed eyes, trapped in his own illusions, could never see that which is in front of him."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Even so, Riku's words still left him utterly confused and perplexed. He could not make heads or tails of their meaning, no matter how hard he tried to comprehend them. No matter how much his brain hurt trying to decipher the hidden puzzle behind such observations about him. In the end though, Ed just chalked it up to meaningless, nonsensical drivel.

There was Edward had noted lately, and that was he started to get the feeling that someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck would stand on end, and a cold, ghostly chill would slither down his spine. He did his best to ignore it. An ominous, oppression aura floating around, observing him, engulfing him in its dark presence. He concluded that it must just be a figment of his imagination. The crazed superstition of paranoid civilians getting to him. After all, there was no such thing as ghosts. That much he was sure.

But still… Was it wrong for use this opportunity to get close to her? He truly did want to know more about her as he was beginning to discern the fact there was a lot about Orihime he did not know. If she did not believe he was someone who was worthy to put her trust in, no matter how hurtful that statement sounded to him, then he wanted to prove that he was. Even when she was broken and bruised the other day, she still didn't have enough faith in him to confide in him. He did not know what to do. He was angry and confused. Though, mostly, he was hurt.

Was he that untrustworthy of a person? In the past, he would've been exploding with anger and displeasure. Now, he was just hurt more than anything. Hurt that she was hiding something from him. Hurt that she did not believe in him. Hurt that she did not think of him as someone to lean on when she's troubled. And hurt because what would've happened if she did die that day? Did she not think about how her absence would affect him or Al or even Winry and, perhaps Nina as well? If she was gone, what was he supposed to say to them? That she ran off somewhere and disappeared, and days later that found her lifeless body with nary a clue on how it got like that? He had never been so sacred, so terrified than he was that day. Not since he returned home one day to find his mother's body collapsed on the floor, and later discover the fact she was stricken with illness for some time. The thought of losing someone important to him was unbearable.

That is why he wanted to show her he could be reliable. He wanted to her to believe in him. She told him that she trusted him with her life. Well, she had a funny way of showing it. He often found himself constantly hung up on this, wondering why. The answer came to him in rapid, fleeting sessions. It was so painfully obvious, yet, at the same time, so irrefutably complex. The vision Orihime's bright smile began to take shape in the forefront of his mind. He just wanted to… He wanted to… Because he…

Gray eyes caught onto golden ones. A shy, sweet smile began to take shape. Ed's face quickly started to heat up in embarrassment at being caught staring. He swiftly spun his head away, looking out the window, hoping his bangs were hiding the reddening of his cheeks from Orihime's view.

* * *

At last, after a long slightly uncomfortable and somewhat relaxing car ride riddled with highly emotive tension, they finally arrived at their destination. Although, the alchemist and healer had a completely different and unrelated reason for their silence now.

Saying the mansion they found themselves at was huge would be an understatement. _It was gigantic_! The mansion stood at a good eighteen meters in height, approximately. There was tall white pillars on either side of the building. They could clearly see the balcony hanging from the last floor. The walls of mansion with sleek, black marbles with beautiful white streaks layered around the edges and borders. They could only catch a glimpse of the garden behind the black gates. And from what they could tell, it was gorgeous and lovely garden filled with vibrant flowers and luscious plants. In simple terms, the entire building was enormous and elegant.

"This is the place?" Orihime muttered out in awe.

"It's huge!" Edward agreed, dumbly.

The sound of a car horn startled them, greatly. Ed tilted his head to glare at the canb driver while Orihime gazed at him, wide eyed, a hand placed upon her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart. The driver held his hand out, and Ed resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. Muttering profanities under his breath, he hastily dug into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay for me, Eddie. I can pay for myself," the ginger haired girl offered, opening her purse. However, he stopped her.

"Stop that," the blond alchemist refused. "Didn't I tell you I was paying?"

"But…" She wanted to protest, but was cut off.

"No 'buts'. I'm paying, and that's that!" he interrupted her, stubbornly, his face set into a determined scowl. Eventually, Orihime conceded to his demands, and victorious smirk materialized on Ed's features.

He pulled out the money from his the wallet and slapped it in the driver's waiting, outstretched hand.

"Thanks," the driver said. He then smirked at Ed. "Good luck with your date," he winked at him. "You would need it," he laughed, starting the car up again, and taking off, leaving a heavily blushing and perplexed Edward behind.

"I told you, Orihime's not my girlfriend!" the blond alchemist roared, angrily waving his fist in the air. He huffed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Damn, that guy…" He made his way at Orihime's side, sending her a half grin. "Ready to go?"

She returned his grin with a small smile of her own, and, despite her nerves acting up, gave hesitant nod in return.

The duo made their way to the large, brown double doors. With an encouraging nod from Ed, Orihime braved herself and loudly knocked on the door. A few moments of anticipated silence passed before the doors quietly creaked open. A man with a bulky build with short, black hair and stubbles on his chin came into view. He dressed in a simple and nice suit with a black bow tie. He must be one of the party's guests.

The ginger haired girl beamed, brightly at the familiar face. "Hi, Steven!" she greeted the man, happily.

Steven bobbed his head at her in acknowledgement. His dark eyes gazed over at her blond haired companion. She could see the confusion laced behind him.

"Oh, this is my friend, Edward Elric," she explained, politely. "He's my plus one for this evening." She glanced over at Ed. "Eddie, this is Steven, Elizabeth's assistant."

Ed greeted the man with a half hearted wave.

"Steve, who's at the door?" the sound of silky, feminine voice rang from within the building. The clicking of heels hitting the hard, porcelain ground. The silhouette of a tall, slender woman came into view. Ed took note that of the fact that she had long, lavender hair, most likely dyed, that cascaded all the way down to her waist. Her deep blue eyes were enrich and alluring. The evening gown she wore enchanting and matched the color of her eyes. There were slits on the sides of the dress that went all the way up to her upper thighs, allowing for easier movement. She would need it, if she was planning on dancing tonight. One her feet were pair of classy, white high heels. She wore a pure white pearl necklace with a matching pearl bracelet on her left wrist along with a pair of pearl earrings. She toted around a fancy, white purse in her hands.

When her blue orbs landed on the two teenagers, a graceful smile graced her lips. "Orihime! You made it!" Her eyes landed on Ed. "Who's this? Your date?" she said, slyly.

The two teens blushed.

The ginger haired girl waved her hands in front of face, frantically with a sheepish and embarrassed expression. "No, no! We're not dating! Eddie and I are just good friends!"

"Uh, huh," Elizabeth spoke in a vague sense of disbelief. She glanced down and observed the dress she was wearing. "That's a wonderful dress, Orihime. Elegant and captivating, yet simple and modest. Suits you nicely."

The auburn haired girl blushed, slightly. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

The elder woman smiled. "Well, that's enough for introductions. I'm sure you two must be tired of standing out here. You may follow me to the dancing hall."

The duo nodded, complying with Elizabeth's request. Steven closed the door behind them after they entered. The interior of the building was larger than they had imagined it would be. They didn't have time to marvel at the extravagant and stylish design of the inside of the mansion as they would led down the hallway by the lavender haired woman. They followed her down a few twists and turns until they finally arrived a creamy, white door with a bright golden yellow design and doorknobs.

"This is the dance hall," Elizabeth announced, slowly opening the door to unveil what was inside.

"Wow," Orihime muttered, breathlessly, her gray eyes twinkling in awe. The room was huge. It was about twice the size of her school's gym. The room was illuminated with flashing lights of vibrant colors. The was large space in the center, obviously for people who wanted to dance. And there were already quite a lot people dancing. Various tables covered in fancy, white sheets in different parts of the area. Off to the far right side laid the banquet area with all different types of delicious foods. Orihime could already make a several containers full of rice, spaghetti, pasta, salad, steak, and a few others she was not sure. Her tried to resist the wonderful fragrance that were beginning to waft to her nose, otherwise, she would embarrass herself by drooling. To finish it all off, the sound was ablaze with soft music.

Orihime could not stop marveling at everything around her. So, this was what a fashion dance party was like? The food, the decor, the music. Everything was just amazing! She imagined this was what her high school senior prom would be like, only better. _Way_ better!

She was abrupted snapped out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed her risk and pulled her along.

"Don't just stand there. Let's go!" Ed urged her, a half grin plastered on his face, and tugging her along.

"W-wait! Eddie!" Orihime shouted in protest as the duo left a smiling Elizabeth behind.

The auburn haired did her best to maintain her balance as she clumsily stumbled along the dance floor. She gazed in wonder at the many people dancing, doing the waltz in conjecture with the soft, gentle music that was playing. She felt a bit anxious and unnerved being around these people, remembering the fact that these people are all models with their lovers, one time dates, or close friends or acquaintances. The way their feet tapped, softly against the ground with the beat of the music and their bodies swayed in perfect harmony with every tempo was a sight to behold.

She felt a somewhat forceful tug on her wrist. Her gray eyes glanced up to see Edward's concerned expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, offering a small smile to hide her uneasiness. "Nothing. I'm just a bit nervous is all. I never been to this type of...event before, so it's a little overwhelming," she said, honestly, a hand nervously playing with end of her hair. "I don't exactly know what to do."

"Don't be," Ed reassured her. He then let out a snort. "And besides, parties like these are boring! Just filled with overbearing and irritating people and snobby and pretentious bureaucrats talking about politics, business, or anything else they find annoying enough to catch their interest." His face sneered in disgust. "They do anything to line their own pockets. Well, in this case, they could be discussion fashion instead of politics, but, at the end of the day, the core motivation is still the same. A way to make money and boost their credibility and popularity within the community."

Orihime stared at Ed in slight amazement. "You have very strong opinions about these balls, Eddie. Have you been to them before?"

"Well, I guess. Only a couple of times," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

A moment of awkward silence was cast between the two. Neither teens knew what to say. They felt so nervous and out of place. With the chatty couples and a mood that supposed to spark cordial endearment and intimacy, they just felt slightly sheepish and uncomfortable.

Orihime was twiddling with handle of her purse. She felt so self conscious, embarrassed, and silly. She was the one who brought him out here. She should be able to talk to Ed easily, and normally she could. They were just supposed to mingle, hang out, and just enjoy being together as friends. But the atmosphere of the dance along with the music made everything so surreal and romantic. It was becoming increasingly difficult to speak when the air around them reeked with amorous charged passion and a glamorous style of sophistication. She wanted to say something, anything, but her bashfulness kept her in check. They were just hanging out as friends, but the entire feel of this place makes it seem like a date! She felt so silly and ridiculous. Every one of the her nerves to prick against her skin, her chest to tighten, and her stomach quaked with uneasiness. She was the one who brought Ed! Why couldn't she talk to him?

Edward, on the other hand, was facing similar problems. He just stood there awkwardly and anxious. This was utterly stupid! He had no problem taking down guys twice his height, give Mustang a piece of his mind, or solving highly intricate puzzles. But talking to a girl causes his tongue to become tied and his stomach to tie up in knots? He could feel the trinkle of nervous sweat gliding down the side of his face, his mouth becoming unbearably dry, and his fingers twitching with trepidation. He opened his mouth to speak, but looking into her brightly innocent, terribly alluring, gray orbs, his mouth immediately snapped shut, the words dying in his throat. The fluttering of butterflies in his stomach would just not go away.

They were just two awkward teenagers in a room full of refined fashionistas and elegant models and their cultivated and polished plus ones.

"So, um…"

"Would you…?"

They both started simultaneously, only for their lips to immediately slammed close and blushes to appear on their respective faces.

"Uh, you go first," Orihime offered, trying to dissipate the cumbersome mood between them.

Ed restlessly shifted from one foot to the other. "W-would you like to dance?" he asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He could hear the quicken of his heartbeats threatening to burst from his chest. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, and nervously waited for her reply.

Gray eyes blinked before a feeling of guilt and conflicted remorse washed through her. She had resolved herself with the prospect of her first dance being with Ichigo. She did not mean to sound crude or harsh, but she did not want to dance with any other man, except her beloved substitute Soul Reaper.

"Um, no thanks," she declined his invitation, politely. "Why don't you have fun without me? I'm going to sit down somewhere." Her feet twisted around as she started to maneuver herself the crowd of dancing couples. However, with her back turned, she didn't see the slightly hurt and disappointed expression on Ed's face.

* * *

Edward leaned against the corner of the way, sipping a glass of orange juice, an aura of oppression hovering above him. His face was set into a deep, bored frown, and his uninterested, golden gaze watching the crowd of strangers mingling, laughing, and having a great time. He felt like a social reject as he stood idly by.

"Hey, sweetie! Would you like to dance?" a sultry woman's voice asked.

Ed glanced from his melancholic depression to stare at a young woman giving him a seductive smile. She appeared to just barely be in her early twenties with a tall, slender figure. She was skinny, but did not the give the impression of being the healthy type of skinning, meaning she was one of those women who went on unhealthy diets in order to keep their body looking good. She had medium length, brown hair. The fringe bangs framed her face and she wore a French braid on the left side with a red ribbon tied at the back. Heavy makeup was plastered all over face. Her lips were colored with ruby red lipstick and she wore extensive amount of mascara and dark bluish purple eyeshadow. The dress she sported in was a prim and proper, shoulder less, dark red gown. The intricate, vine like, golden designs displayed across the skirt of the dress and the lighter shade of red bejeweled, indicates the gown must have been super expensive. She completed the look by wearing a showy, black shawl and a pair of gaudy, high heel, strappy sandals. Just one glance at her, and Ed could already tell this was a woman who dedicated her life to her looks and appearance.

Edward gave the woman an uninterested snort before glancing away, taking a nonchalant sip of his juice. "No, thanks," he said, dully.

A small pout took form on the woman's in an attempt to appear coyly disappointed at being rudely shot down. "Come on, don't be like that," she half whined, half seductively. She placed a lean and gracefully, perfectly manicured, red polished finger on Ed's shoulder, much to his annoyance.

"Don't you want to have a good time?" she uttered out in a sensual manner, ignoring the way Ed's eyebrows scrunched together, showing his growing irritation. He just wanted to be left alone!

"Look, lady," Ed bit out, trying to keep his exasperation and aggravation at bay. "I'm not interested, alright? Why don't you go dance with someone else? I'm here with someone."

"You mean that redheaded girl?" the woman practically sneered. The brown haired woman scoffed, her face smeared into disgust. "Why was an upstart like her featured on the cover of last month's magazine?" Her lips twisted into one of cruel mockery. "I wonder how many men she let go to town on her just so she could be the main attraction?"

Edward's brain short circuited for a second. Was this woman seriously suggestion that Orihime was a…? He did not dare to finish that thought. He could feel his temper flare to dangerous levels and his blood raging inside his veins. He grinded teeth together so hard, they might break from the pressure. His tightened so hard, his knuckles was rippling under the stress.

How fucking dare this obnoxious, despicable, jealous bitch suggest that Orihime was a type of girl who would put herself out like that?! She had no idea the type of person Orihime is! How truly kind, beautiful, and wonderful she is! How considerate and thoughtful she is. A compassionate, gentle heart that would make even the mightiest of warriors worship her. Alluring, forgiving, and caring eyes that would make even the most vicious of demons fall under her spell.

This contemptuous bitch should _not_ even compare herself to Orihime!

Ed oh, so desperately wanted to lash at the brown haired woman, to rightfully put her in her place. But, begrudgingly, he didn't. He did not want to start a scene, and, subsequently, get him and Orihime kicked out of the ball. No much he craved to give a her verbal assault full of obscure profanities that would make even a sailor blush, Orihime's sad, disappointed face was no something he could bare to see and he wasn't willing to risk seeing it. Orihime's happiness outbeats any ill feelings of loathing and disdain he was experiencing right now.

He gave the obnoxious woman one of his most darkest and deadliest glares. A glare so intense with hatred and venom that it make even a snarling bear run away with its tail tucked between its leg. A sick sense of satisfaction hit him when he witnessed the woman shiver in fear, her face schooled into one of terror. "You don't know shit," he growled, icily. "So, fuck off."

He glared at the fearful woman one last time and stomped off, his mood a hundred times fouler than it was before. He angrily through the crowd of dancers. As he made his way past the dancefloor, off to one corner, he could hear the sneering voices of women talking crap about somebody. The tones were laced with icy disdain and bitter resentment.

"Look at her! I bet those breasts of hers are fake!"

"They've got to be! No woman could have breasts that big. It's physically impossible!"

"I wonder if she uses them to seduce men? That's probably how someone with no experience like her was able to be featured on the cover."

He tried not to pay too much attention to the gossiping of angrily, envious women. After all, as long as it wasn't about him or his friends, why should he care? However, each description of their spiteful words began to take shape inside his head like pieces of a puzzle. It take him long to figure out that, like the woman who tried to seduce him into a dance, they were all malicious and nasty women speaking shit about Orihime.

"Maybe she just stuffs her bra in order for them to appear overbearingly large."

"Look! I bet she's enjoying the attention those men are giving her."

Ed gritted his teeth, angrily, his brow twitched in aggravation, and he could the vein in his forehead almost pop. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to control his already, by this stage, murderous temper. _"Don't start a fight. Don't start a fight. Don't start a fight,"_ he inwardly chanted to himself in an excessive, survival mantra.

The way these ladies talked down about Orihime, making rude, snide remarks behind her back, terribly reminded of how he started out in the military. Because he was passed the State Alchemist at such a young age that gave him a military rank equivalent to a major. And predictably, lower ranked officers were not too happy about that. They belittled him, reject him, and, all around, make shitty comments about him. But when they started insulting his brother, that's when all hell went loose.

Adults don't like it when kids or young teenagers upstage them. They have years of blood, sweat, and experience under their belt, but that's nothing in the face of natural talent. They become jealous because even after years of training and studying they could never become nearly as gifted, and they loathe people who do. Although, that resentment, haughtiness, and bitterness are just ruses to hide major insecurity issues and is stemmed from their inferiority complex.

Edward seriously contemplated if it was a good idea for Orihime to come here. Was she unhappy? Should he just drag her out of this dump if it's making her feel miserable? Maybe he could salvage the night by taking her to a nice restaurant to uplift her spirits. He was sure they past a few on the way here. First, he needed to locate her.

He continued to twist and swerve through all the couples. He was pretty sure he saw one pair making out in the corner of his peripheral vision, causing his face to turn a deep shade of red at such public displays of affection.

Nothing could prepare him for the vein popping, teeth grinding, red induced visioning sight before him.

What the fuck were those guys doing with Orihime?!

They were flirting with her. That much was obvious. Or, at least, trying to. He was too far to make out any the words that were being said, but the cocky, flirtatious smirks plastered on those three men's faces pissed him off to no end. The savvy and arrogant way they presented themselves was enough to make his blood boil.

It seemed like every second he is at this damn party, his mood just gradually becomes worse and worse. Couldn't those smug bastards keep to themselves?!

It should be established that Edward had set up some ground rules between men and Orihime. One, don't flirt with her. He could not _stand_ to see guys trying to hit on her, feeding her pretty words in order for her to fall into their lap. Trying to win her over with lies and sugary sweet compliments. Of course, he knew Orihime was eating up every word that were spewing out of those bastards' mouths. She was too forgiving and too polite to simply walk away. They were obviously just talking out of their ass in hopes for a date. Pathetic!

Two, don't leer at her. He had seen the way guys who would ogle her, drooling like complete idiots. He hated the way guys stared at her as if she was just a piece of meat. For god's sake, stop staring at her chest, damn perverts! She had a fucking face! She was a goddamn person! Show her some respect! It was not that hard to look someone in the eye. They had no idea what type of person Orihime is, nor did they care. All they care about was that she was pretty. Such superficial reasons for liking someone. It made him sick to his stomach. It was disgusting pigs like them that give sensible guys like him a bad name.

Lastly, three, don't _touch_ her. _Ever_. They needed to learn to keep their filthy hands to themselves. Every time he saw their hands lingering far longer, even a second longer, the green snake coil itself inside the deepest reaches of his heart. He could see nothing but red, and the all familiar taste of great displeasure and in his mouth. A sickening sense of wrathful loathing and savage fury swirled through him, a raging tsunami was crashing and drowning any sense of patience and restraint he had left. Haven't they heard of personal space? They were invading her privacy, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It ticked him off to no end. They were way too touchy and grabby for his liking. He knew where their hands _wanted_ to be, and that single thought was enough to make him see red.

And these bastards were breaking all three of his 'Orihime boundary' rules! In retrospect, he never established any ground rules, so, of course, strange guys won't know about it. They were just unofficial regulations. But still… This was _unacceptable_!

Smug aristocrats! How the hell do they think they are?

He quickened his pace. He noted how some of the other women shot envious, disdainful glares Orihime's way. He almost wanted to laugh at the petty jealousy these spiteful women displayed. For so called 'mature' and 'proper' adults, they acted like spoiled brats who . Don't get mad at Orihime for being so undeniably nice and sweet. Next time, they should try controlling their men better.

Ed stepped closer and closer to where Orihime was inch by inch. She was smiling as she was conversing with the perverts. Her innocent eyes trained on the men, taking in everything they said. Her nodding head, indicating she was listening to whatever flirty nonsense they were spitting out of their mouths.

However, he could instantly spot and was acutely aware of her discomfort. Even though she was smiling, her lips were strained. Her smile was forced and unrefined. It wasn't the usual cheerful grin she shoots him or any of their friends. It wasn't even the modest, adoring one she has whenever she thinks of Ichigo. It was simply an awkward, uneasy smile, showing off how uncomfortable she was at the moment. Her legs were restless, her feet itching to just high tail it and run. Only her overt courtesy and politeness was keeping her glued there, listening to the men rave on with absolute boredom and apprehension.

A pleasantly placate feeling of smug satisfaction coursed through him. Orihime did _not_ like any of those guys. The fact that she found their presence a nuisance, though she didn't voice, encouraged him to do a happy dance in his head. Though he didn't do anything, a victorious smirk was plastered across his lips. Just the sight of Orihime rejecting other guys was oh, so satisfying. A sense of inflated and misplaced pride swirling inside him. The raging storm inside calm down a bit into a mild rainstorm, but the annoyance and anger he was feeling was still there. He could blatantly see Orihime turning down an offer with a somewhat barely noticeable troubled expression on her face, but they were either actively ignoring her, obviously refusing to listen, or are annoyingly persistent.

Well, he would set those bastards straight!

With fiercely determined and intense facial expression, Edward continued to march over Orihime, his legs picking up speed by the minute. If those bastards don't know when to back off, then he would make them. His golden eyes were narrowed into a deadly daggers, his eyebrows furrowed scrunched down in anger and irritation, and his lips formed into a deep scowl.

Ed noticed how Orihime perked when she noted his footsteps advancing closer. Her uneasy smile brighten up to pure joy when she spotted the blond alchemist's approaching form. Her tense shoulders becoming more relaxed. "Eddie!" she shouted out, happily.

Ed cocked his head in her direction, acknowledging her presence. His golden gazed remained fixated on the three men who were all shooting him scornful looks. He stepped closer and closer, deciding to the best course of action was just ignore the three perverts. He should just take Orihime to get something to eat. So, he did just that.

"Orihime, you hungry? You want to eat?" he simply asked her, an edge of aggravation and hostility with an underlying taste of jealousy directed at the men, daring them to object or try anything.

* * *

Orihime rejected Edward's offer to dance. However, after making a good distance away from him, she promptly stopped, a horrible feeling of shame washing through her. She realized what she was doing was terribly rude. Just because she denied Ed's request, doesn't mean she had to walk away from him. They don't have to dance. Maybe they could sit down and chat the night away. She was just avoiding dancing with him. She wasn't avoiding Ed himself.

Although, when she spun her feet around to return to him, he was nowhere to be found. He must've already left. She felt the dark essence of guilt weave its way inside her heart. She just stood there, contemplating to herself if she should search for him through the crowds, or just leave him be.

Being alone in the crowd, a feeling of trepidation swept through her. Orihime's shyness out winning any sense of equanimity and composure she had. Anxiety hit her as she realized she was amongst strangers. What should she do? She should go mingle? Start up a conversation? Normally, she was very friendly and conversational, being able to easily talk to anyone. But that was mainly with her peers or teachers or kids younger than her. She had no idea older folks. She does talk to adults, but it's really no more than a simple greeting. The auburn haired girl did not know where to begin for a prolonged, extended conversation. Even worse, a discussion about fashion, a topic she lacked any extensive knowledge about. Sure, she was in the sewing club back in school, however, they never do anything about knitting simple outfits and designs. None of that professional stuff.

Her nervously played with the end of her ponytail, twirling the hairs between her fingers. She timidly licked her suddenly dried lips. Maybe she should sit down somewhere? An air of humiliation was gnawing as she stood there, like a deer in headlights, wondering what her next course of action should be. At last, she opted to just find herself a spot to sit. Frankly, the ginger haired girl truly desired to go searching for Ed, but more shameful and remorseful side of her was reluctant to. What if he was mad at her for blowing him off like that? If he was mad at her, it was best to leave him alone to cool off.

Orihime finally continued on her, but this time at a more sluggish and disheartened pace. Ed would come and get once it's time to leave. Just that melancholic thought was enough to make her chest tighten. She wanted to spend time with her blond friend. The awful consideration of not being able talk to Ed for the rest of the evening caused her heart to hurt. Somehow, being away from Ed longer than necessary struck an arrow through her heart.

The auburn haired merely sighed, dejectedly as her legs mechanically continued to move. She could instinctively hear the voices of the party goers around her. Some were full of merrily joy and mirthful laughter while others were toned with condescending scorn and bitter disdain. Her ears alerted her when her name was whispered out, echoing through the crowd in a harsh, icy tone. She tilted her hand towards the group of scowling women. Their voices were to low for her to hear, they were muttering to each other in such hushed tones. But she knew they were talking about her as a couple of them were pointing their fingers at her, and whatever they were saying was not pretty. Their eyes were cold and sharp, full of bitter anger. She could see the underlying thread of envy that was blatantly visible.

When one of the women caught her staring, she simply sneered. Her friends caught on and joined in on the harsh ridicule as well. All of their eyes glaring jealous filled daggers at her. She witnessed their eyes trailing down, probably taking note for the dress she was wearing. Almost instantaneously they erupted into a fit of mocking giggles. Orihime could feel her face flush red in embarrassment.

This situation reminded her an awfully, too well fact of how she used be bullied back in middle school. Before she befriended Tatsuki and got acquainted with Ichigo. The cold, harsh taunts, the sneering laughter, and, if they really wanted to get physical, the vicious beatings. She recalled coming home with scraps and bruises. Her brother would fret over her, but she would merely laugh, hiding her pain behind a cheerful facade or simply brush off his concerns. She would constantly tell herself that she had to be strong or to merely endure the bullying for her brother's sake. Sora was already doing everything he could to make sure she had a roof under her head, clothes to wear, and plenty of food to eat all by his lonesome. The ginger haired girl didn't need to add another baggage to the already truck load of responsibilities he had under his belt. She simply thought it was a good idea to hide the fact that she was getting picked on at school. She did not need to be more of a burden to him than she already was.

But then came the fight… And she never heard from her brother again.

A cloud of depression was now floating above Orihime. Thankfully, she found a spot to sit, so she could gloom the night. When she gets lonely like this, her thoughts turn somber, dark, and melancholic. Another troublesome and worrying matter struck her when she still hadn't decided what to do with Nina. Well, first and foremost, Nina needed protection at all times. With her growing spirit energy, no doubt she could potentially become a prime target for random Hollow attacks.

Orihime perked up when she heard the tapping of feet near her. She glanced up to see about three men grinning at her. And it wasn't a casual grin used for greetings. This one was the sickeningly sweet one, horribly disfigured kind. A crooked smile that lacked any sense of joy or laughter. A dark essence of delight was embedded in their twisted smirks.

Her option quickly became clear to her. Should high tail and run or just play it cool and hope that they don't try anything? She systematically weighed both options in her head. She knew the safer choice was just to run. Her anxiety and apprehensiveness was telling her to.

Unfortunately, her decision was decided for her. The three men took upon themselves to proceed getting comfortably situated around her. A little too obnoxiously comfortable for her liking.

"Hello, my dear," one of the spoke in a horrifically gentlemen like tone. He took her hand and kissed it. Unlike profound surprise when Ling did it because it was just so unexpected, she felt a shiver of disgust claw its way up her spine. These were grown men, and they were hitting on her! An underaged girl! For a half a minute, a thought struck her, wondering what was the legal age of consent in Amestris. She had almost forgotten that Amerstris was about a century back compared to her world. Was the legal age still eighteen? Or was it a bit younger? Whatever it was, that still didn't stop the ginger haired girl from feeling extremely uncomfortable and terribly self conscious at the moment.

The auburn haired girl just sat there, frozen, listening to them ramble on about their businesses, riches, and any other aristocratic subjects that they perceived to be compelling to talk about with mild interest. She just smiled, robotically, and mechanically nodded her head along when deemed appropriate. She did a great job hiding the fact she stopped listening some time ago. She was beginning to become increasingly bored by the minute. She was not interested in the political affairs or big corporations, or how much money they have in their bank accounts. Truthfully, she was partially offended by the last one. Were they trying to buy her? Did they think she was a gold digger? A girl who only dates men for their money?

Orihime tried to conceal the frown that was beginning to take shape. Luckily, she had always been a good actress, so the smile was still plastered on her lips. However, it was more strained than before. By this point, she was nearly on the verge of making up an excuse, so she could get up and leave. She did not want to be here any longer.

Unexpectedly, the ginger haired girl heard the harsh pounding of footsteps approaching in her general direction.

It was Edward!

Her smiled immediately brightened at the familiar face. She was so glad to see him! Finally, someone she could talk to and felt comfortable with.

"Eddie!" the auburn haired girl chirped, happily.

He nodded his head in her direction, and for a second she could see his lips twisted into a pleased half grin.

When his gaze returned to the three men, he scowled, deeply, his brows furrowed, and his forehead was creased with angry, frown lines. A tinkle of concern etched inside Orihime. She wanted to ask him what was wrong. Before she could voice her worries, Ed spoke up first.

"Orihime, you hungry? You want to eat?"

His question caught slightly by surprise. She didn't notice, but now since he brought it up, she was kind of hungry. Maybe they could get some food at the food stand they saw earlier, and find some place quiet to eat away from all the noise.

"Yes," the ginger haired girl agreed, softly, partially happy to finally get a chance to be away from the now angrily sneering men. She climbed her way out of her chair and carefully maneuvered herself towards Edward.

"Wait a minute…!" one of the men hurriedly called out, stopping the teenagers in their tracks. Ed and Orihime gazes drifted to the glaring men, their faces plastered with furious displeasure and unpleasant uneasiness, respectively. "Don't you think it's a little rude to interrupt our conversation?" He spoke in such a haughty tone that it greatly aggravated Ed.

The blond alchemist breathed through his nose, doing his best calm down and control his growing temper. He had to pat himself on the back at how much restraint he was displaying through the evening. He didn't realize he had this much latent self control. Although, being near Orihime's calming and serene presence definitely helps as well.

He stood, protectively in front of Orihime. "From what I was seeing, she was clearly bored and interested in whatever crap you guys were spouting out," Ed replied, sharply, his tone as piercing as a knife.

The three men reeled back, shocked by the harshness of his tone.

"My, what foul language," one of them jeered, regaining his composure. "Didn't know they allowed hooligans to be invited to this party." His dark gaze pierced into Orihime's own, causing her to duck her head further behind Ed. The guy either doesn't notice how uncomfortable she was, or was just blatantly ignoring it, probably for the sake of his pride. Obviously, not wanting to think that a hot girl was finding his presence most unfavorable.

Orihime could tell that it was taking every fiber of Edward's being to notice pounce and bash the arrogant man's face in. His fingers wouldn't stop clenching. His hands were constantly shaking with such unbridled fury and his frown was worsening by the minute. She didn't want him to get into trouble by starting a fight. And even moreso, she would guilty if he got kicked out because of her.

Taking matters into her own hands before the situation escalated, the ginger haired girl braved herself. "Um, thank you for your time," she spoke in a casual and modest tone. "I really must be going now." She hurried tugged Ed away before the dumbfounded men could speak.

"What's with them anyway?" Edward grumbled, irritably as he was dragged along the dance floor by his arm sleeve. "Arrogant, obnoxious pricks." The anger in his golden orbs transformed into one of concern as he inspected her. "They didn't do anything to you, right?"

Orihime momentarily stopped in her tracks, taken aback by his question. She grinned, slightly, and shook her head. "No, not really. They just talked."

Ed frowned, not buying her explanation. The nervous shifting of her feet was a dead giveaway of her uneasiness. "Orihime," he said in a reprimanding tone.

She merely laughed, sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "They didn't do anything. Honest." She lowered her hand, her expression taking on a more somewhat perturbed form. "They were just kind of rude, that's all."

His brow furrowed. "Rude?" he growled, his protectiveness showing. "How rude?" Did he actually need to go back and kick those three guys' asses?

She flinched a little, rubbing her arm, anxiously. "Well, they were...just unpleasant to be around."

"Unpleasant?"

A bob of a head, her ponytail swinging a little. "They were disrespectful ad they made me feel uncomfortable, is all. They didn't listening to anything I had to say. They made feel like some cheap girl they could buy off the street," she finally uttered out, crossing her arms over her chest in an uncomfortable manner. "They were looking at me, but they weren't exactly _seeing_ me. I...I was just a prize in their eyes. I think they just wanted me as a trophy wife and nothing more. I don't matter. Just my appearance." She was on the verge of crying.

Ed's growl turned into a complete snarl. The blood in his veins rushing in angry torrents. The boiling feeling in the pit of his erupted into a gushing volcano. He was greeting his teeth so hard they were on the verge of cracking under the pressure.

The hell?! Those damn perverts! He should've smashed in their faces in when he had the chance. So, he wasn't the only one who found something wrong with those smug bastards. However, Orihime's displeasure was far more worse than his. Those creeps made her feel uncomfortable and violated. Not to mention they made her _cry_!

He was absolutely shaking in fury, but, more importantly, he was angry with himself. He shouldn't have left her alone. He was supposed to stay by her side to protect her from creeps like that. He was such a fucking idiot. He should be doing his job right. This is the reason why he wanted to come to shield and guard her from the leering eyes of perverts.

Orihime gasped when Edward twisted his feet around, and angrily stomping back in the direction they came from. She hastily grabbed the sleeve of his arm, forcibly preventing him from going any further. The rage emitting from him was coming off in waves. She had to find a way to calm Ed's anger. He shouldn't go picking fights because of her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, worriedly.

"Where do you think?" he snarled, not even bothering to hide his vexation anymore. She flinched, slightly at his fiercely harsh tone. "I'm going to go smash those bastards' faces in!"

"No!" the auburn haired girl objected, holding onto his automail arm tighter. "Don't do it!" she cried out of panic.

"Why not?" he growled out, harshly. The ginger haired girl did not flinch because she knew his anger wasn't directed at her.

Her gray eyes stared at him, relentlessly, her face set into a stubborn pout. She could just be as headstrong as him if she wanted. "Because you don't need to go pick a fight, Eddie," she chastised him. "Besides, I'm fine. See?"

"But-" She shook her head, cutting him off.

"No 'buts'." She frowned at him, clearly upset. "You would get in trouble, if you start picking fights. And I would feel bad, if you got hurt because of me. So, don't do it, okay?"

He paused, his golden orbs searching her face, intensely, looking for any sign of doubt or indecisiveness. He found none. His face softened a bit before he begrudgingly yielded to her demands. He almost sighed. She was way too forgiving. That soft hearted nature caused him to worry about her, greatly.

A hand made its way to the top of her, tenderly rubbing it. "Fine. You win," he half grinned. "However, the next time those bastards try anything, there would be hell to pay," he promised, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Orihime's usual cheery smile made its way across her lips. "It made me happy that you were thinking of me though," she admitted, giggling, softly.

Ed could feel his face heat up, his heart skipping a beat. Recently, that smile had always been a weakness of his. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not fight it. He admitted only to himself that this girl before him has a hold on him that no other person did before. Well, besides from his mother. He realized he would not be able to fight that smile. It was merely impossible to resist it. That smile was truly a weakness of his. A very good and pleasurable weakness.

The auburn haired girl loosened herself from her blond friend's arm, but not enough to let go off it completely. She softly tugged at it, beaming at him, brightly. "Come on, Eddie. Didn't you say we can eat?"

* * *

Edward watched with a shocked, breathless grin as Orihime gorged herself in her food. She had a plate spaghetti, which she was currently eating. Two plates of rice, and a salad at the side. She always managed to grab two bottles of water because one was not enough to hold down all the food she was eating. It always amused him to watch her eat. She had a ravenous appetite. Her body was so slim, he wondered where does it all go? Her stomach must be a black hole or something.

Granted, he shouldn't be talking because was he known for feasting quite a lot as well. But never nearly as much as the happy auburn haired girl sitting across from him. All he had was a plate of rice and a couple of burgers. A glass of orange juice laid before him as a beverage.

They managed to scout out an secluded area away from all the dancing and noise. They could still hear the soft music playing in the background. They were finally alone together. Just the two of them. After what happened, they both came to silent agreement that it was better that they stick together instead of going off on their own. They could both just forget about the last couple of hours of disheartened awkwardness and displeased disposition, and just enjoy the rest of the night.

"Slow down," Ed smirked, teasingly. "Your food isn't going anywhere."

The ginger haired girl blushed, using a hand to cover her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry. But it just taste so good!" she groaned, almost in a comedic tearful fashion before popping another fork full of spaghetti, however, eating it this time in a more slower pace.

Ed grinned, cheekily. She was always just so cute when he teases her. Her reactions were adorable that's why he enjoys it so much.

Now that they were alone together, he had the massive urge, an unquenchable desire to get her to know her better. There was a lot he wanted to ask her. What was her country like? What her culture was like? Normally, he wouldn't care about that type of stuff, but since Orihime was born and raised in Japan, he wished to know what kind of place would be able to a wonderfully compassionate, beautifully enchanting, big hearted girl with boundless energy. He even wished to know the little things about her. Her favorite color, what she likes and dislikes, her hobbies. Although, that last one he kind of already knew. But maybe cooking and sewing aren't her only hobbies. He felt what ashamed of himself that he never bothered to ask her these things before. Of course, he was busy researching and hunting for the Philosopher's Stone, but that's no excuse.

All that was going to end tonight. This was the perfect opportunity for him. Al and Winry weren't here to tease him for being a sentimental moron. A whipped fool. How a single girl could effortlessly control and subdue the great Edward Elric, the renowned Fullmetal Alchemist, famous Hero of the People. But he could not help himself. Every time he gazed into her gray eyes, he was immediately under her spell. That combined with her alluring smile was a terribly surprising combination to beat. No wonder Al and Winry dubbed him as a bumbling spazz.

But every time Ed opens his mouth to speak, he becomes tongue tied, at a loss for words. His nerves were going haywire, preventing him from conversing with her. His face would heat up and palms would suddenly get all clammy with sweat, making the glove he was wearing disgustingly sticky. He cursed himself for thinking that this was a date. Maybe that's why he was so nervous. The atmosphere plus the fact that were alone combined with the soft music made the situation enticingly romantic. Damn, Al for getting to him.

He sighed, feeling like a hopeless idiot. He took the glove off his flesh hand, and grabbed a napkin with his, still covered, automail hand. He wiped away the perspiration that was beginning to form on the palm of his hand. The blond alchemist was momentarily startled when he felt something lightly kick his leg. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was simply enough to grab his attention. He heard the faint whispers of soft giggles across from him.

Ed glanced up at Orihime, quirking a blond eyebrow The aforementioned girl nonchalantly continued to eat her food as if she did nothing odd of the ordinary. He wondered if he should question her or just ignore it. Eventually, he just shrugged his shoulders and put his glove back on.

He felt another subtle tap against his foot this time. The initial surprise gone, his golden orbs gazed up at the ginger haired girl. She was casually sipping her bottle of water, making it appropriate to hide her lips. However, he could still observe a ghost of a smile forming.

He was quickly starting to catch on to what she was doing. Was she playing with his feet? Why? He didn't understand the implications of her actions, and that left him confused, weighing his options. Should he move his feet away, or keep them placed where they currently were and let her enjoy her fun? She was having an awfully a lot of fun just touching his legs, weirdly enough. Though, Orihime was an eccentric girl. This oddity suits her charm and personality.

She tapped the base of his shin again. This time he was his automail leg. Ed couldn't feel the leather of her sandals, but he noticed when his left leg jerked a tiny bit. He made it apparent to survey her reaction carefully. When her lips threatened to twist into a gleeful simper, she swiftly tried to hide her growing smile by hiding it behind a napkin, pretending to wipe any crumbs of rice off her face. However, the joyful fits of giggles still managed to quietly escape her.

Shyly, her gray eyes peeked at him over the white cloth. She almost let out a small squeak, quickly averting her eyes away. Faint traces of a rosy blush manifested on her cheeks. He knew that she knew that she was caught red handed. Becoming increasingly flustered because her antics were exposed, she embarrassingly bit the inside of her lip.

A few moments of silence passed between the two teens. Ed noted that Orihime stopped kicking his legs for a while. He regarded her features. That bashful, modest smile was still plastered on her lips. She would timidly gaze at him, expectantly before turning her eyes away. Was she anticipating his reaction? Her fingers started to become twitchy as she grew gradually flustered and impatient by his lack of response. Until, finally, her lips formed into a small, disappointed pout.

Confused, Edward merely rose an eyebrow. What's gotten her upset? He blinked. Maybe she did want him to respond.

"You're not playing!" Orihime finally voiced out in a frustrated, sad, and discouraged pout.

"Playing what?" Ed responded, genuinely confused.

"Footsie!" she exclaimed in both sheer exasperation and utter excitement.

Now, he was more baffled than ever. What's footsie? He's never heard of it. It sounds like a such a sappy name to a children's game.

Seeing his utterly bewildered gaze, Orihime almost gasped in realization. "You never played footsie?" she cried out in shock. The confused glint in her golden orbs didn't vanish in the least.

An enthusiastically happy smile made its way back on the auburn haired girl's features. The excited sparkled returning to her gray eyes. Her legs were bouncing with boundless energy. It was amazing to see her mood do a complete one eighty.

"Footsie's a game you play under the table!" the ginger haired girl shouted in absolute glee.

A half grin formed on Ed's lips, her giddiness becoming contagious. "A game?"

"Yep!" she nodded her head. "It's when couples lightly kick each other's legs. See?" She playfully kicked his leg again as a demonstration. "It's a sign of flirting."

When Orihime witnessed Edward's face turn red, it wasn't long before she quickly realized her mistake, a blush taking shape on her cheeks.

"It's not just for flirting!" she swiftly retracted her earlier statement, her arm flailing in front of her, frantically, trying to save herself from her embarrassing mistake. "B-but it's just playing! Flirting doesn't have to be involved!"

Oh, dear! What was she thinking bringing up and playing footsie with Ed? She just wanted a way to start up a conversation with him. One thing led to another, and she just couldn't help herself. She got caught up in the mood. She was just so happy to be with Ed again.

Now she felt incredibly embarrassed and completely flustered. The redness of her cheeks wouldn't go away and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She was afraid it might burst out of her chest. Why was she feeling this way? Why did she had the intensive urge to be by Ed's side? Her chest would tighten and her heart would hurt. She would constantly worry about whenever he was gone for a extended period of time.

These unexplored, yet vaguely familiar feelings were new and confusing for her. It's almost similar of how she feels towards Ichigo. This anxiously giddy and benignly heartfelt sensation, though, less intense and more fleeting. But that can't be right. Ed and her are only friends. It was wrong and strange for her to feel that way. However, her heart just wouldn't stop pounding.

Edward quietly watched as Orihime went silent. The light blush on his face still present. She nervously twiddled with her food, making it apparent to not look him in the eye, probably too embarrassed to, her own blush still staining her cheeks.

He tried processing the concept of footsie. He had most definitely never heard of it. Not because he had never been on a date before, but because he had never heard of any couple of playfully kicking each other's feet as a sign of flirting.

There that word was again. Flirting. Steam was practically coming out his ears as he became awkwardly embarrassed by the implication. Any romantic subtext always made him meekishly shy. He understood that Orihime had no intention of wooing him in mind, she was merely playing, but his brain was too hung on the intimate undertones of such a playfully coy act.

After his brain recovered from its temporary meltdown, Edward's mind reeled back to what Orihime was trying to do. She was lightly kicking his feet because she wanted to play with him. It was so obvious that he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. And she had to go on and explain it to moron like him in a clumsy manner, much to both of their embarrassments. No wonder she became a little upset and disappointed when he wasn't responding to her advances. Well, he could easily undo his mistake right now.

Very subtle, Ed lightly tapped his foot against Orihime's leg. The ginger haired girl squeal and almost jerked in surprise. Her gray eyes stared up at him, wide eyed and shocked. He merely shrugged his shoulders at her bewildered expression, doing his best to try to suppress the mischievous smirk that was beginning to form.

Gray eyes fluttered a little before a wide, happy smile broke out on the auburn haired girl's face. She giggled, playfully kicking Ed's leg back. Ed grinned back at her in his goofy fashion.

They both eventually devolved into childish fits of laughter, playing footsie under the table.

* * *

"You see? This is how you write my name in Japanese."

Edward stared, intently and with great interest as Orihime wrote her in name on a piece of paper. After loosening up a bit, he finally gathered the courage to ask her about her homeland. Something he wanted to ask for quite a while now. He wanted to know everything about her. What makes her tick. She was shocked at first, but happily obliged, nonetheless.

His golden gaze trailed the way her hand moved across the page, taking note of every flex of her fingers and twitch of a muscle as she dragged the pen along. He scrutinized the paper, confused. All he sees is a bunch of lines mushed together to form some sort of abstract shape.

"There!" Orihime announced, proudly, lifting her hand off the page to let him see her completed work. Ed was right. It was just of a bunch of random lines put together. He couldn't make heads or tails of what he was supposed to be seeing. "This is how you spell my name, Eddie," she giggled, finding his state of confusion amusing. "This is called 'kanji'. Is one of the form of Japanese writing."

A blond brow quirked, quizzically. "One of the forms?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. There are three different forms. Besides kanji, the other two are katakana and hiragana."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, for starters, out of the three, kanji is the hardest. Hiragana and katakana are basically very generic characters for different sounds and characters. The only difference is that hiragana is mainly used for Japanese words while katakana is used for foreign words. But kanji is the hardest, almost having over eight thousand characters compared to the other two's fifty."

Ed's eyes almost bulged out of his, absolutely appalled. "What the…?! Why so many?!" he shouted, flummoxed. The Amerstrian language barely had thirty alphabets. He couldn't imagine eight thousand. Just think of the chaos that would bring. It almost sounded like someone was just trying to make up letters just to prove they had more words than the average person. It was so ridiculously stupid!

The auburn haired only laughed, sheepishly. "I don't know. It's just how it is."

The blond alchemist gazed in skepticism.

"Anyway," Orihime continued. "The various characters of kanji represent an abstract idea, a general word, or name. Even a single character could have many different meanings depending on how its used," she explained as simply as possible. "People's names are often spelled in kanji. But sometimes hiragana works, too," she added.

She trailed her pointer finger across the page to one of the characters. "This character is 'hime', which means 'princess'. And this one is 'ori', which means 'to weave'. So, my name Orihime basically means 'weaving princess'."

Ed looked at her in the new light. Remembering how Ling was a prince of Xing. He wondered if Japan had a royalty system, too. "Does that mean you're…?" he trailed off, too stunned to finish the question.

Catching on, the ginger haired girl giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm not really a princess or anything, Eddie. It's just a name."

He didn't know whether to sigh in relief or not.

Ed continued to listen on in interest as Orihime delve into explaining the different formalities and customs. It was fascinating to hear that there were specific pronouns boys and girls have to use when speaking instead of the gender neutral ones in the Amestrian language. Though, he found the excessive politeness unbearably ludicrous. At some levels, it seemed nonsensical and unnecessary at points. Taking off your shoes when enter a home? Calling people by their last names, even using suffixes for it? And always announcing when one enters or leaves their home?

As ridiculous as all that sounded, the blond alchemist couldn't help but be intrigued, fixated at the animated Orihime talked. The excitable way she uttered out every word. The joyfully delighted in her gray eyes whenever she tried to teach him something new. The bright, cheerful smile that formed across her lips. She was really happy to be teaching him all this, that much he could tell, even though he could barely grasp anything else. Forgive him, but it's a _lot_ take in.

His nose twitched when her ponytail bounced in front of her, making him catch a whiff of her familiar, intoxicating strawberry scent of her hair. He had to stop himself from subconsciously breathing deeply into the arousing smell. He blushed at the absurdity of his thoughts. He was not a pervert! She just smelled...so good!

Though, he noticed the soft sheen of her hair. Suddenly, he had the urge to touch, wondering if her hair was as soft as it looked. He did try to resist the compulsive longing to give in to his impulses. He really shouldn't give in, no matter how much he desperately wanted. And he so badly wanted to. One little touch wouldn't hurt, would it?

No! He shouldn't! He really shouldn't! He needed to resist! Must resist!

"Um, Eddie? You're playing with my hair."

Orihime's flustered voice snapped Ed out of his inner debate, and, much to his horror, strands of auburn haired were gently tucked between his fingers. He was absolutely frozen. The world became still. She just stared at him, puzzled and bashfully with a slightly blushing face. He could feel the waves of humiliation crashing through him. His own face turned a deep scarlet red.

"S-sorry!" he squawked, instantly letting go of her hair, a whirlwind of embarrassment and mortification hitting him. What was he thinking? He was such an idiot!

Orihime just stared at him, eyes unblinking. Ed could feel the ripples of fear, shame, and anticipation swirling inside him, wondering what was going on inside that head of hers. She was thinking he was weird, right? Some kind of perv for caressing her hair like that.

She opened her mouth, and Ed could feel the beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. His blood viciously rushing through his veins, and his heart hammering inside his chest. All he could hear was the sound of the erratic beating of his heart. His brain was too busy having its circuits cut to help him at the moment. He wanted to curse himself to death. The stupidity of his actions ruining his chances with the auburn haired girl.

Wait! Ruin his chances? He needed to stop thinking such weird thoughts! He and Orihime are only friends! Nothing more!

Orihime finally spoke, but her words weren't at all what Edward expected. "Eddie, what are you planning to do once you get Al's body back?"

Ed just stood there, shocked. He was dumbfounded. He had absolutely no idea where that question came from. It was so out of left field, and certainly doesn't have anything to do with him touching her hair. He was well aware that she noticed him touching it. Hell, she was the one who called him out on it. So, why change the subject? Unless, she was deliberately avoiding the matter. That was fine by him. They could both just pretend that the last few minutes of awkwardness never happened.

A childishly, happy grin made its way onto her face. "There's lots of things I want to do," she continued to speak, excitable. Ed could only blink, perplexed. She really wasn't talking about the incident.

A smile of relief crossed his features, his tense shoulders relaxing now. "No. What?"

Her lips twisted into a thoughtful pout. "Well, I haven't really decided. I know what to be school teacher. But I also want to open up my own bakery. Maybe even a cafe or a small diner."

Ed's mouth watered at those last three options. Just imagine a place filled with Orihime's incredibly delicious. He would go to that place any day of the week, maybe even stop by twice. "I don't know about that first one, but those last three sound great!" he exclaimed with an exhilarated glint in his golden eyes. He knew his answer sounded self serving more than anything, but he didn't care. Good food outbeats all!

His reasons didn't matter at all as Orihime brightened up at that. "Really? You think I should open up a bakery?"

The blond alchemist vigorously nodded his head with great enthusiasm. "Absolutely! Your food taste great, Orihime! Why wouldn't you?"

Her face flushed, flattered by the compliment. "Wow…!" She truly was at a loss for words. "No one has ever said that to me before. I-I don't know what to say." The light fluttering began to sway its way inside her heart. She knew how much Edward enjoyed her cooking and that made her, for the first time, really enjoy cooking even more, even if was just for him, but she never thought he considered it good enough for her to open her own bakery. The butterflies in her stomach started gently buzzing away.

Ed paused, quirking a brow. "Really? No one has?" He wondered why. Orihime's cooking is delicious. Sure, it might the presentation might be a little...odd, for lack of better words, but, hey, don't knock it until one tries it. Her meals are a representation of don't judge a book by its cover.

The ginger haired girl sadly shook her head. "My friends back home never really liked my cooking. Whenever I try to share it, they gently turn it down. I know they mean well and they aren't trying to hurt my feelings, but I'm not that stupid. I understand what they're really saying is 'Orihime, your food is weird' or 'Who in their right mind would want to eat this stuff?' It...hurts, you know." She stared forlornly into her lap. "I really do want to open my own bakery when I grow up. But when there's no one supporting me in my dreams, it becomes really disheartening and discouraging. It makes me wonder if I really can do it." She quickly shook her head, sending the blond alchemist a crooked smile. "That's not to say they think I can't cook," she hurriedly added. "They just think I should make something more...normal, more ordinary and standard, and I have thought about that. But it just doesn't feel right. It just doesn't seem like-"

"Your cooking," Edward finished for her. His brow furrowed in anger. What kind of callous people would stomp on their friends dream like that? Yes, there were times he insulted Winry for being a 'crazy gearhead', but he always supported her career in automail engineering. He had the itchiness to punch each and every one of their faces in. If they don't like it, that's fine. No one is forcing them to eat it. But don't go telling their friend that her dreams are stupid, no matter how politely they try to make the rejection sound.

"Yeah," Orihime agreed. She wiped the tears that were threatening to spill. Gosh, why is she so sensitive? Her saddened, crestfallen expression transformed into pure, delighted happiness. "But I'm glad you like it, Eddie. It makes me really happy!"

Ed felt his face heat up. He played it off, crossing his arms, and putting up a blithe confident and nonchalant bravado. "Well, I say, to hell with what they think. If you want to open up a bakery, you should just do it. Don't let anyone bring you down. If they really are your friends, then they would support you. No one is asking them to try to food. Everyone has their own taste. Just because they don't like it, that doesn't give them the right to say nobody else will! Hell, there are some people out there would try anything. Even some who are into the more unusual. Nobody's taste is the same, and they are stupid for thinking that!"

The auburn haired girl blinked, amazed at his rant. Her face flushed even more, her cheeks lining with embarrassment, though, her heart was swelling with happiness. Her gaze drifted to her lap, using her bangs to conceal her incredibly blushing face from his view, her hands fidgety with the skirt of her dress. "Th-thank you, Eddie," she muttered out, softly, her heart hammering.

Awkwardly, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, his own face having already turned a light shade of pink. "D-don't mention it."

A moment of awkward silence passed by. Neither of them knew what to say next, how to begin another conversation. The blushing teens too embarrassed to speak, their minds reeling with jolts of electricity, sending electrified vibe to every nerve in their body.

Orihime's gray eyes peeked at Ed through her bangs. She gazed at his face, taking every note of his features. His sharp, golden eyes, his broad and straight nose, and his squared and muscular jawline. There were still some traces of baby fat, but they were slowly going to away to reveal strong cheekbones. She never took great interest in his looks before, but he really was handsome.

She blushed even more, feeling greatly embarrassed by her thought process. Steam were blowing from her ears. The chiming of fictional bells were ringing followed by a loud siren, alerting Orihime that her crazy imaginations were going to far and needed to be reeled back a bit. She didn't know why she thought that. It just slipped out!

Hearing the soft music playing in the background didn't lighten the mood though. It just made thumping of her heart worse. It was romantic. Too romantic! She wished now more than over that would play something more...casual. Light hearted and happy.

There was one thing she was curious about though… His hair. How did he get to become so long like that? Most guys she knew always had short hair. Or, at least, their hair never becoming longer that touching their shoulders. Of course, she knew of some male Soul Reapers with long hair like Captain Kuchiki or Captain Ukitake, but that's only because they were really hundreds or perhaps thousand of years old. Men back in Feudal Japan had super long hair, some even longer than a woman's. That was mostly to symbolize status, power, or royalty, she believed. She wasn't entirely sure. It was tradition.

Now, since the tradition was lost to time, boys often cut their hair maintain their short structure. She heard that, if they don't do it themselves, they even go to a barber to have cut and trimmed, at least, twice a month. She wondered why Edward doesn't cut his hair? Oh, it's that she doesn't like his long hair. It looks nice on him. She was just curious, that's all.

Her gray orbs were glued to his hair now. She could swear that it grew a few inches since she last time she checked it, inspecting it closer. Last time his hair just reached his upper back just below his shoulders, but now it reaches half way down his spine, even in a ponytail. It was a vibrant color. It wasn't just blond, it was pure gold. Shiny and sleek. He had beautiful hair. She could tell that, despite Edward's appearances, he takes really good care of it. She wanted to touch his hair to feel if it's as soft as it looks. Her curiosity was overwhelming her. There was no harm in asking, right?

"Can I touch your hair?" Orihime blurted out.

Edward almost choked on his saliva. "W-what?" he stammered out, incoherently, obviously caught off guard by the random question.

The auburn haired girl quickly discerned her mistake, feeling flustered for spouting that out all of a sudden. "Your hair, Eddie, can I touch it?" she repeated, shyer.

Ed was slightly baffled. "Why?" he questioned, more curious than anything.

"Because I'm curious," she replied, a little embarrassed. "It looks soft. I want to feel it."

The blond alchemist was a little surprised at her bluntness. At least, she was honest about her intentions. She was actually asking for permission to touch his hair compared to his impulsive urges. But wow… Great minds think alike.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he finally responded, awkwardly.

Her lips twisted into a small, appreciative smile. Her gray eyes twinkling with childlike glee. She scooted closer to him, not noticing Ed blushing at their close proximity. Her hand stretched out and tenderly stroke his hair. It was soft! She easily became fascinated by his silky, bright golden locks.

Completely still, Edward watched as Orihime continued playing with his hair. She could become enticed by the weirdest things. It was endearing. She giggled, delightfully. She was like a child playing with a new toy. It was both amusing and charming.

"You could be a princess, Eddie!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"A princess?!" Ed shouted, comically offended. "Why the hell would I be a princess?"

"Because _I'm_ the knight," Orihime replied as if it was most obvious answer in the world.

Ed frowned, angrily, but there was no bite to it. It was more playful than anything. "Wait! How come you're the knight? I'm a guy! I should be the knight! You be the princess!"

The auburn haired girl pouted, childishly. "But being the princess is so boring! How about you be the prince and I be your lady knight who comes to rescue from the evil wizard?" she tried compromising.

He was humorously unamused, still not satisfied. He went from being a girl to a weak guy who couldn't protect himself. He racked his brain for a clever counter strike.

It funny how hard he was trying so hard in conversation that was odd and nonsensical. Just plain bizarre. However, it still had its own whimsical charm, and it's Orihime's joyful enthusiasm and endless energy that keeps him compelled. Seeing her happy made him happy. It was always so easy to talk to her, and, without realizing it, he would find himself wrapped up in the conversation. That doesn't mean he could allow himself to lose in this argument, no matter how irrelevant it was.

"But it's more traditional for the girl to be the princess and the guy to be the knight," Ed argued, heatedly.

Orihime's brow furrowed, challengingly. "Well…" Her gray eyes darting every which way, trying to conjure something. She didn't want to lose. "I'm older, so there!" she finally yelled out with childish stubbornness. "I get to decide first!"

Ed's jaw almost dropped when the ginger haired girl pulled out such a dirty tactic. Well, he could be just as stubborn. He wasn't planning on backing down. "Then how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," she replied, grinning, trumphiantly.

He blinked, confused. Last time, he checked she was sixteen. When did her birthday pass? "I'm sixteen," he said, defeated.

"Oh?" It was now her turn to be puzzled, the light hearted argument completely forgotten. "When did you turn sixteen?"

The blond alchemist pursed his lips, contemplative. "I think it was a couple weeks ago. Probably back in Dublith."

"What?" she gasped out, comically horrified. Grabbing Ed's shoulders, she shook him. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have thrown a party with cake and everything!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" he fumbled out, holding her wrists to keep her from shaking him anymore. "We were so busy, it just slipped my mind, okay?" His golden eyes stared into her own gray ones. "What about you?"

"Eh?" She tilted her head, perplexed.

"Why didn't you tell us your birthday passed?" he elaborated.

"Oh!" She laughed, sheepishly. "Guess, I must've forgot."

The blond alchemist sweat dropped. Great minds do think alike. He decided to just change the subject. "So, Orihime, what compelled you to touch my hair?" he asked, almost smirking when the ginger haired girl's face immediately went a light shade of red.

She nervously twiddled with her fingers. The embarrassment she was feeling coming back full force. "Your hair's pretty," she muttered out, shyly.

He had to strain his ears to hear her. But when he did, he could feel his own face heat up, the pounding of his heart increased. He felt his brain turn to mush. Her candid nature was going to be the death of him one day. "Y-you thought my hair was pretty?" he uttered out. He cursed himself for stuttering.

The auburn haired girl could do nothing but bashfully nod her head. She shyly peeked at him through her half lidded eyes, nervously chewing on the bottom of her lip. "W-what about you?" she questioned, feeling a bit frustrated that she was the one enduring this humiliation. "Why did you touch my hair?"

Edward instantly froze, appalled, his earlier screw up coming back to haunt him. His face flushed, tremendously. He knew he was going to pay for teasing her. "No reason," he responded, casually, though his voice was cracking a bit. He tried sound confident and unaffected, but it wasn't working. Not with the streaks of embarrassment pushing through.

Orihime pouted, not the least bit pleased. She lightly hit his arm. "That's not fair! Meanie! I told you!"

He laughed at her frustrated outburst. Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to come clean. After all, she did.

"I-I like your hair," he admitted, quietly, adamantly turning his head away, unable to look her in the end to save himself the embarrassment of reading her expression. He wondered what kind of expression she wore? Was it disgust? Anger? Or maybe she was laughing at how lame he was? He was dying to know, but he was afraid to look. He couldn't deal with her thinking he was a creep.

When the blond alchemist finally gathered the courage to face her, what he saw actually surprised. There was no disgust or anger in her features. She wasn't even laughing at his idiocy. No, her gray orbs were staring at him, wide eyed and unblinking. Her mouth was formed into an astonished 'O', and her cheeks was greatly flushed. The shockingly amazed and stunningly dumbstruck was not last on her expression.

Recovering from astounded frozen state, Orihime almost squeaked. She shyly started playing with end of her ponytail. She darted her eyes away from his, feeling slightly inhibited and meek at the moment. The place her other hand over her pounding heart, willing it to try to calm down, but to no avail. "You are the third person who complimented my hair," she spoke, softly.

Ed felt something swell at the comment. There was a mixture of surprise that rarely anyone complimented her hair before with a bit of underlying jealousy, wondering who did. "Who were the other two?" he asked, curiously, trying to hide the envy he was feeling.

A small smile graced her lips as she beamed at him. "My brother was the first one, and Nina was the second," she answered, brightly. "You are the first boy to say that you liked my hair."

There that smile was again. That modest, heartwarming smile, which caused his heart to soar. That smile he always longed to see. That smile that he was alchemized mountains over just to bear witness to. This feeling of euphoria coursed inside him. That smile that caused his stomach to twist into knots. That smile that would give his life to see everyday. That smile that made him _feel_.

He was at a loss for what to say, his brain was melted. He could only gaped like an idiot, his face a deep shade of red. Orihime giggled at his dumbfounded and awestruck expression.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked out of the blue.

Ed blinked, somewhat puzzling. "Yeah, sure," he said, uncertain.

She grinned at him, her eyes dimming a bit and become somewhat melancholic. She lightly touched her hair. "You know, I used to hate my hair."

He was surprised, stunned by that statement. "Why do you hate your hair?" He had no idea Orihime felt such contempt towards her hair. In his opinion, it was so beautiful and well kept. The alluring color of a setting sun. He could stare at all day, trying to memorize each and every strand. But most of all, it was gorgeous because it belonged to her. Everything about Orihime is enchantingly stunning in his eyes.

So, hearing her say she hated her hair was shocking to say the least. This another aspect of Orihime's personality that he would thought to see, and somehow it made him feel genuinely happy that she was opening up to him like this. It pleased him because it's confirmation of how strong their bond had grown these past several months.

She nodded, solemnly, her mouth set into a grim line. She stared, forlornly at her lap. "I used to be bullied because of hair."

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but opted to just close it. He understood that she just needed him to listen to her. It was already taking a lot of willpower for her to confess to him like this.

"My hair was...different," the auburn haired girl continued. "Other kids used to pick on me because of it. They mocked me, calling my hair weird and ugly." She could feel her eyes begin to sting, however, she tried to will the tears away. "I could never tell my brother I was being bullied at school. I knew he would always worry when I come back home with cuts and bruises, but I brush him off, telling him not to worry. He was already do so much for me. The least I could do was try and endure it. Then one day when my hair grew and he told me how much he loved my hair was absolutely ecstatic. I never felt so happy. I felt proud of my hair. But then a few girls chopped off the long hair my brother loved so much. That's when I started hating my hair." Her hands clenched the skirt of her dress, her eyes staring, intently into the fabric. "It was odd, disgusting, and strange. It got me into so much trouble I couldn't stand it! It was frustrating! I always thought if only more hair was normal, I wouldn't be bullied as much. Then my birthday came, and my brother bought my hairpins. And you know what I did?"

She lifted her head, and he was astonished to see the streamline of tears running down her cheeks, ruining her mascara. "I told him they were stupid and childish and that I hated it!" the ginger haired girl confessed, sorrowfully and full of regret. "I lied to him! I couldn't tell him that I was afraid of drawing even _more_ attention to my hair, terrified of giving bullies another reason to torment me. I hurt him! I hurt my brother's feelings! I was horrible and ungrateful! If I knew that would be the last conversation I would ever have with my brother, I would've taken it all back. I would've told him the truth, and be honest about how much I loved the hairpins." She cried into her hands.

Edward's hurt to see her in so much pain. Instinctively, he awkwardly wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close with his other hand gently stroking her hair, trying to soothe her pain. He knew her tears and makeup were probably ruining his tux, but he didn't care. This was more important.

"Orihime, it's okay," Ed whispered in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "I'm sure your brother doesn't hate you for some silly reason like that." He should know. He was able to sympathize with her anguish and guilt. For years, he thought Al hated and despised him for turning him into a walking, talking suit of armor. An empty life form, who couldn't eat, sleep, or feel. But now he knew how ridiculous it was to keep his guilt and remorse all bottled up. Al had already forgiving him a long time ago. Of course, the guilt was still there, however, some of the burden, the baggage of bearing his brother's grudge on his shoulder was lifted off.

So, the blond alchemist completely understood what the auburn haired girl was feeling. The guilt and remorse was unbearable, wasn't it? "You don't need to cry, Orihime," he muttered, caringly, stroking her hair. "I'm sure whatever your brother is, he's proud of you."

Orihime smiled through his shirt, despite her tears, knowing how true his words are. Sora had already forgiven her a long time ago. Even though her brother turned into a murderous Hollow, if it wasn't for that day, she would have never gotten the closure she needed. She was touched Ed was trying to cheer her up in his own clumsy and awkward way.

She lifted her head away, offering a tearful smile. "Thanks. I needed that." She took note of the darker shade of black stain on Ed's jacket. "I'm sorry. My makeup ruined your suit," she apologized, ruefully.

Ed looked at her, lugubriously. "Doesn't matter. You feel better?"

"Uh, huh." The auburn haired girl slowly nodded her head. Her eyes searched the table. Knowing what she wanted, he grabbed a spare napkin off the table since it was closer to his side, and handed it to her. She smiled and took it from his hands. "Thanks." She carefully wiped her tears and stray mascara away, delicately avoiding getting any in her eyes.

"This might be bad timing, Eddie," Orihime began, setting the napkin down. She felt the mood was just right, so she had to ask this now. It was utterly important. "But can Nina come along with us?"

Edward cocked his head, his golden eyes lit with confusion and denial. "You know it's too dangerous for Nina to tag along with us, Orihime."

She eyed him, dejectedly. "I know, but Nina really missed me. I thought if she could travel with us, she could spend more time with us." She had also deliberately left the part of her _other_ motivation for wanting Nina to come along.

Ed stared at her, suspiciously, mouth forming into a small frown. His mind was reeling. He was debating with himself if whether or not he should question her about her strange behavior. Although, he understood that she would probably just brush him off or derail the question. But when thinks about what happened back in Dublith, he was filled with hurt and anger. Sure, he was a little angry at her for lying to him, though, mostly, he was hurt. He pondered to himself over and over again what could he say to make Orihime trust him? What could he do? He understood now that whatever she was doing she was putting her life in danger. Her ending up in the hospital that day should be proof enough. He never wanted to see her hurt like that again! But how could he make her understand?

"Orihime," Edward muttered out. "Can I ask you something?"

The aforementioned girl glanced at him, noting the fierceness and intensity of his eyes. She quickly realized that whatever he was going to ask her it was serious. Her face turned grim and stern, not a trace of peppiness was left. She had a vague idea of what he was going to ask her, an she was already racking her brain, preparing for responses to his questions.

However, having to prepare lies to his inquiries didn't make the ginger haired girl feel any less guilt. She felt remorseful for every fib that uttered out of her mouth, lamently terrible for every fabrication of the truth she had to come up with, and regret for always hurting her friends' feelings, especially Ed's. She completely understood how much they were about her when she inconspicuously go off to fight Hollows without their knowledge.

But she couldn't disclose anything about ghosts, Hollows, or Soul Reapers. It wasn't her right. They were all supposed to be kept secret from the human realm. If it wasn't for her powers, she would've been locked out of the loop, too. Blissfully unaware of the supernatural happenings around her. And with everything Ichigo and the Soul Reapers did for her, she owed it to them to keep their secret, no matter what. No matter how painful it might be or how much of a rift in her relationship with Ed it might cause.

She decided to just stop him before he could voice his question. "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Edward's face immediately turned into one of frustration, intense and angered at the rejection. "Why?" It was only a single word, but he said it with so much sharpness and intensity that she strongly resisted wincing under his scrutinizing gaze.

This was hurting her as much as it was hurting him. She needed to settle this once and for all. She needed to cut him off from asking any further questions now or in the future.

Ed could feel his anger rising. Orihime was doing it again. She was refusing to let him in again. That feeling of hurt and was swelling inside him. She kept her face guarded, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I can't tell you because we live in two different worlds, Eddie, that's why. You are only human. I want you to live an ordinary, human life."

The blond alchemist frowned, not getting her reasoning. "You're human, too," he countered.

She smiled at him, but it was filled with forlorn acceptance. "That's true. But I already entered a path you can't follow. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Without thinking, Ed gripped her hand with his automail one, holding it, tightly. He was confused. He didn't get her what she was saying, what her baffling riddles meant. But he was known for being incredibly stubborn. This wasn't going to stop him! "Then why can't you let me join you?" he asked, fiercely. "Why can't you let me protect you?"

Orihime gasped, lightly. She was memorized by his powerful glare. It was heavy and determined. Those confident, unfaltering words, his striking and purposeful gaze, his strong and driven resolve, and his intense passion… They overall resolute conviction… It reminded her so much of… They reminded her of...

" _Ichigo."_

Her face flushed. She couldn't move. She couldn't make a sound. All she could do was stare. She wondered if Ichigo were to ever be reborn, would he be reborn inside of Ed? She internally shook her head. No, that couldn't happen. However, for a split second she must've imagined gold turning to brown. She blinked and the gold returned.

Just her imagination...

Ed, for his part, was lost in his own thoughts as well. He was currently freaking out. What did he just say? Why did you say it like that? His face heated up to new levels it almost felt like his head might combust. He'd protect her? He didn't have any underlying motives for his words. He didn't have any feelings for her. He wanted to protect her because they were friends. He needed to lookout for her. That's all!

He realized he was still holding her hand and instantly let go as if his hand was burning. But that couldn't be nothing more than a ghostly feeling because it was his automail hand. He had to do something to save face, to keep his embarrassment from exploding any further!

"You…? You want to go dance?" he hesitantly blurted out. He cursed himself for his stupidity. That wasn't going to stave off his embarrassment. It would only make it worse. Though, some tiny part of the back of his head told him that if Orihime agreed to dance with him, then the embarrassment was worth it.

She paused, smiling, sadly. "That's okay, Eddie. You go ahead and dance without me."

He frowned a little, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment. This was the second time she rejected his offer. What's wrong? Did he smell? He'd made sure to take twice as long as in the shower this afternoon to thoroughly get rid of all grime and dirt and the built up stench of his musty sweat. It wasn't enough?

"Why?" Ed asked, curiously and almost pleading with underlying feeling of hurt in there.

Orihime almost recoiled at that, her face becoming flushed. "I-I never danced before," she admitted, shyly. "Plus, I wanted my first dance to be with…" she trailed off.

He scowled, a ripple of that dark essence of jealousy coiling inside his heart, poisoning him with its covetous venom. He doesn't need to hear the name to know who she was talking about.

Ichigo. That guy again?

The foreboding sense of displeasurable bitterness was churning inside his stomach again. He was in a whirlwind of emotions. The wretched salty taste on his tongue wouldn't go away. The ghostly mouth of spiteful malevolence muttering of balefully malicious suggestions against his ear. That feeling of raw anger was returning. That ill willed, covetous twisting sensation gripped at his heart like an wrathful vice filled with loathing and animosity. The cold, phantom hands sickly caressing tauntingly devilishly against his skin, sinfully. The ghastly, contemptible mockery in it was making itself blatantly obvious. And the overall immense feeling of gluttonous possessiveness had overtaken him.

"Orihime, you shouldn't waste away your life thinking like that!" Edward argued, heatedly. He grabbed her wrist once more, and almost forcibly dragged her along before she knew what was happening. This was her night, so she should be making the most of it, despite how badly it started.

"W-wait! Eddie!" Orihime shouted out, fruitlessly. Her protests fell on deaf ears as she was forced to clumsily stumble along after Ed.

* * *

Orihime could only cry out, helplessly as she doing her best to dodge the many obstacles in her way all the while she tried to avoid bumping into people as Edward dragged her along. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that the wistful and gentle music was getting louder by the minute.

She made a small 'oof' sound as she was stopped by something hard and muscular. She glanced at the object she bumped into and quickly realized it was Ed's chest. His golden orbs were staring at her, amusingly, making her comprehend the fact that their faces were just a few inches apart. She could feel his hot breath against the skin of her face. The blush was slowly starting creep up her cheeks and ears.

"S-sorry!" the auburn haired girl squeaked out, flustered, trying to pull away. However, Edward stopped her by pulling her back, albeit gently.

"Where are you going?" he smirked. "Come on. Let's dance."

That statement made her swiftly discern that she was in the middle of the dance floor. The blaring of soothingly sweet and majestically mellow music rang throughout the room. She could clearly see other couples getting into the slow dance. Her face burned even more. Knowing that she was in the midst of dancing made her feel embarrassed and self conscious. She couldn't dance. She was way too clumsy and ungraceful and uncoordinated. She would just end up embarrassing herself and Ed in front of all these people.

"But I...don't know how to dance," she responded, timidly.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll lead you."

He placed his arm around her lower back, and his touch instantly burned her. She was wearing a dress and his hand was touching that, but it felt as if he were touching skin instead. His hand was sensitively warm. She was acutely sensitive to everything she was feeling.

"Put your arms around me," the blond alchemist instructed. The ginger haired girl could only nod, dumbly, too afraid to speak in fear that her voice would sound squeaky and shy. She did as informed. Slowly and almost tentatively, she placed her arms around Ed's neck, bringing herself somewhat closer to him.

She was intimately aware of how close they were. Their proximity making her flush. She keenly made sure to keep herself about a foot away from him. Any closer and she might explode into a pile of mush. The hammering of her accelerating heartbeats were already torturous enough. She was so hot she wondered if her body was on fire.

Orihime's gray eyes glanced at Ed. When she did she saw his goofy grin plastered on his face. She resisted the urge to gasp as she pulled a bit closer.

"Eddie!" she muttered in surprise, her face redden extremely quickly.

"You're too far away," he replied, both hands on her waist now.

It was silent and they both swayed, gently to the music. The auburn haired girl's blush wouldn't go away. Her heart was beating fast, her skin felt hot, and her brain was turning to mush. She was so embarrassed!

No sound was made between the two. Orihime did her best to follow Edward's graceful steps with her clumsy ones. She actively made sure to not accidentally step on his feet as she moved. Always looking down, anxiously on occasions.

"Just relax," Ed reassured her, keeping her steady.

She nodded, feeling a bit more confident, thanks to the reassurance. Her body was flushed against his, so she could feel his hard and muscular abs and chest through his suit. That caused her to reminisce about the time in Rush Valley when Ed was stripped to his underwear, causing her face to blush even more. The image of it wouldn't go away. Their faces were just a couple inches apart. She could feel his hot breath against her face.

Eventually, the auburn haired girl had gotten used to their close proximity and took a long look at his features. His pronounced nose and chiseled jawline were coming in nicely. Her gray eyes slightly widened when she realized how tall he was. He had gotten...taller. Huh. She never noticed that. Granted, he wasn't at her height level yet, but he was getting there. Of course, she was wearing wedge heels, so that boosted her height for about two or three inches. Though, without the sandals, Ed would be nearly as tall as her, perhaps just an inch shorter.

"You've gotten taller, Eddie," she commented.

Edward blinked before his cheeks stained a light shade of pink. "Thanks for noticing," he smirked, playfully smug. "You didn't think I'll be short forever, did you?"

She just smiled in return. "Have you danced before?" she asked, curiously.

"A little," he answered, cockily. "Since I've joined the military, I've been two a couple of balls the colonel forced me to attend. So, I have _some_ experience."

She almost giggled in return.

Minutes passed by and Orihime was starting to become more and more relaxed. Her foot work was becoming more precise and elegant. The slow and soft music was blaring, beautifully throughout the room. She was getting lost in this tender flow. She was getting lost in this atmosphere. And she liked it.

Part of Orihime was debating that this was wrong. That she was breaking her own self vow. That she shouldn't be doing this. That she was betraying her heart. That this was the ultimate betrayal of her feelings for Ichigo. That she should stop before she makes an unforgivable mistake.

But it felt...right. Being here. Dancing. With Ed. Deep inside, she wanted to just stay like this. In her partner's arms. Forever.

Just that thought made the butterflies in her stomach swarm, gently, and the nerves in her body to become prickly, crackling with tiny, electrified sparks. The blood rushing through her head caused her cheeks to become inflamed, and the thundering of her heartbeat could be heard hammering away against her ears.

Likewise, Edward was finding himself in a similar situation. Despite his confident demeanor belies a spazzing fool. Their closeness was making it hard for him to think, hard for him to breathe. He could acutely feel _every_ curve of her smooth and slim body pressed up against him. Her breasts brushed up against his chiseled chest with every movement. He had to keep himself calm, keep himself from freaking out and causing a scene. He had never been this close to any girl. Ever. So, pardon him for sounding like a prude. Don't blame him. He wasn't good in romantic situations like this. They make him awkward and jumpy.

He couldn't freak out though. He was supposed to be the self assured, confident one that was to lead his dance partner fluently through the rhythm. The reliable and poised lead that guided her smoothly through the dance. He was the one with the experiencing, he shouldn't be so...irrational. But when the blond alchemist was trapped in Orihime's presence, all sense of self was lost. He was hypnotically trapped under her spell. She always had the power over him, the power to make his brain turn to mush and any sense of reasoning to fly out the window. Without a single word, she could control him. Effortlessly. And without fail.

He did his damndest to ignore his quickening beats of his yearning heart. He tried to distract him by taking in her features. His gaze drifted to her earrings that shined in her the dimly lit room. He smirked, proudly when he remembered she told him that she loved it because it came from him. It made his male pride to swell with new heights.

He took in the rest of her. Her heart shaped face plastered with a smooth, pale skin. They looked so soft and flawless, lacking any sign of blemishes or imperfections. Her thinly, perfectly arched eyebrows that were delicately perched slightly underneath her forehead. They appeared to be well trimmed and groomed. Her tiny, button nose that appeared so twitched, adorably every so often. Her sunset colored hair that swayed occasionally with every gentle movement she made. Her beautiful, alluring, expressive gray eyes that lit up with every vibrant emotion she was feeling. Her lightly pink...kissable...lips. They looked so damn irresistible. His eyes were practically glued to them. They were so...so...inviting.

His face flushed at where his thoughts were leading. A chorus of singing birds flying above him as his embarrassment took full frontal stage. No, no, no! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! He was too busy mentally berating himself that he had fought the urge to suddenly yelp in surprise when he unexpectedly felt something press against his right shoulder. His golden eyes darted over to see that it was Orihime's head. Her body was pressed even closer to his, practically locking the gap between them . Her arms were fully wrapped his neck and her face was completely buried that he could almost barely see any traces of her features. Her intoxicating strawberry scent was invading his nose. The lovely fragrance making it hard for him to breathe. This woman was going to kill him one day.

"Uh, Orihime?" the blond alchemist called, hesitantly. "Could you lift your head?" This closeness was becoming unbearable. It was good for his dangerously beating heart. Any more and it just might burst. He didn't know how it would look to others to see a taller girl leaning against his shoulder.

"No," she refused, softly. Her tone was no more than a whisper in the breeze. "I'm embarrassed." Her shy voice was muffled by his jacket, but he could hear her loud and clearly. He could clearly see the outer reddening of her cheeks, and instantly understood she was trying to hide her own embarrassment. What he doesn't realize was that the cause of her bashfulness were similar to his own prior thoughts.

A small, half grin made its way onto Ed's features. It's looks like he wasn't the only one who was embarrassed. They were both shy and awkward teens. Clumsy and flustered adolescents who were easily embarrassed by the smallest provocation. But somehow, he wouldn't have it any other way. It signified them. It was normal and natural for them. It's what made them us. And he liked that.

There was no rush.

No rush.

Relaxing a bit, he completely enveloped her in his embrace. A small grin plastered on his face as they gently swayed back and forth in perfect harmony.

The soft music continued as Edward and Orihime danced to their heart's content.

* * *

Both Edward and Orihime decided to take a break from all the dancing. They sat on the bench outside of the building. All the city lights looked very pretty at night. It wasn't that dark out though, so they could still see part of the roadway and citizens going home for the day.

"Thank you for coming with me, Eddie," Orihime said, gratefully with bright smile on her face. "I had a great time!"

With a light blush on his face, Edward tried acting coolly by scratching the side of his face. "Yeah, well…" He crossed his arms. "I didn't want you going alone."

"No, thank you, really," Orihime reaffirmed, gray eyes shining with sincerity. "I never went dancing before. I mean, I was asked a few times, but just never went because I was, uh, waiting for Ichigo." She gripped the end of her yellow dress tightly. The breeze was whipping the ends of her ponytail about. Her face was dusted slightly pink as there was small, joyful smile on her lips. "Thank you for showing me a great time! I'm glad you came with me!"

Ed's face turned slightly darker as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Think nothing of it. I just don't want wasting your life away, that's all. If you want to do something, you should just do it."

"Oh!" the ginger haired girl brightened up, a light bulb shining above her head as if remembering something. She took out her dark pink purse and dug her hand inside.

"What's that?" the blond alchemist asked, curiously as he watched her pull out something wrapped in a blue handkerchief. She opened it up to reveal delicious cookies inside. Edward's mouth instantly drooled once the yummy aroma of the cookies reached his nose.

"I made cookies for you as a gift for coming with me," Orihime explained, smiling. "You're welcome to have some, if you like."

Edward didn't need to be told twice as he snatched one and popped it in his mouth, humming in delight, the softness of the cookie melting in his mouth.

Orihime softly smiled at Ed's delighted, pleased expression. It was always a nice feeling when someone enjoys her cooking. She took a bite of her own cookie, absolutely loving the texture and taste.

Both young teenagers stayed in relatively silence, just enjoying Orihime's cookies and the quiet night air. When they both reached for the last cookie, their hands instantly touched, sending a jolt of shock through their entire beings.

Edward glanced, his face flush a deep scarlet red, not realizing how close their faces were. He could make out the smooth skin of Orihime's heart shaped face. Her enchanting, gray eyes shining as bright as the moon under the starry night sky. The light was making the lovely gray turning into a mesmerizing sliver. They were just alluring and captivating as ever. They were hypnotically beautiful. There was so many emotions behind those eyes. Such tender and care, warm and joy... It was so ridiculously easy to get lost in them. It never fully registered to him just how much attractively dazzling her eyes were.

Ed involuntarily leaned in closer.

Orihime was simply lost in Edward's own divine, golden orbs. They were so majestic and powerful. The determination in them, reminded her so much of Ichigo. She simply couldn't look away! She didn't want to look away! She was entrapped, completely under a spell. Such fiery determination with small glimmer of tender warmth beneath it… They were as bright as the sun. Ablazed with the intensity of a burning inferno. They were hot. They were captivating. They were beautiful. Like the sun.

Orihime subconsciously leaned in closer.

Their hands unconsciously interlocked as they were completely locked in each other's eyes. Their faces were flushed slightly red, the throbbing of their heartbeats pounded against their ears in a symphony of music. The electric jolt of adrenaline coursed through their entire bodies, sending butterflies to flutter around in their stomach.

The world around them completely disappeared. It was just the two of them and this moment as they leaned in every so agonizingly closer. More and more, perfectly drawn to one another, like two magnets. They could feel their hot breaths slapping against the other's skin. They could hear the faint sound of soft music playing. However, they were not sure if it was real or just their imagination. The tension in the atmosphere becoming intoxicating as they leaned in, slowly nearing the gap centimeter by centimeter.

Until finally…

Their lips touched.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! The end of chapter thirty nine! Hoped you enjoyed it! *squee* Yes! Yes, yes! Orihime and Edward have finally kissed! *squee* This was the secret I was keeping from you guys. Would this mean they are now boyfriend and girlfriend? I don't know. You would have to find out next chapter. But as usual, there are some things I like to say.**

 **First, fuck! Just fuck! I know I said chapters would be** _ **long**_ **, but this one was** _ **super long**_ **. Over thirty one thousand words. Thirty one fucking thousand** _ **words**_ **.** _ **One hundred pages**_ **!** _ **For a single chapter**_ **! That's new record in my book. This is what happens when I don't limit myself. But, hey, I'm proud of it. I enjoy writing it, so I'm not complaining. Hehe… I honestly thought this chapter would be done a week ago, but it took longer than I thought.**

 **Second, I was planning to make a rival in fashion for Orihime, but decided to drop it since it was just a one off thing. Orihime isn't going to pursuing a career in design or fashion or modeling, so there's no reason for a rival. Instead, I just replaced the rival with a bunch of jealous bitches. Not everyone is envious that Orihime took the spotlight in the magazine though. Just a few, snobby ones.**

 **And third, it was funny and adorable how Edward and Orihime go on and on about keeping a friendly atmosphere. To keep the situation completely platonic. But every time they get too relaxed and comfortable they immediately start flirting. Best thing though, they have no idea that they are flirting. They are like one of those people who are in love without realizing how affectionate and attracted to each other they are. They haven't completely come to terms with their feelings with one another, especially Orihime, who's still in love with Ichigo, mind you.**

 **Well, leave any comments, suggestions, thoughts, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	40. First Kiss, Right or Wrong?

**(A/N: Here's chapter forty of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist'! Is this it? Are Edward and Orihime finally a couple? Find out! Enjoy! I would also like to add the fact that this is where the story really starts diverging from canon.**

 **Loveable Otaku: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you are enjoying the Ed/Orihime pairing! The more I write, the more I fall in love with it to. It's slowly becoming my second favorite Orihime pairing, right behind Ichigo/Orihime. Though, does anyone catch the allusions to Tanabata?**

 **djmegamouth: Thanks for reviewing! Ed and Al would find out about Hollows, eventually, once they become more spiritual aware and drop the notion that ghosts don't exist. But I think there's a misconception I need to clear. Hollows have never once _actively_ attacked Ed or Al. They have never gone looking for them. It's really all just a coincidence. They just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus, the fact that they travel with some with high amounts of spirit energy [Orihime]. The first time a Hollow attacked was due to the Philosopher's Stone. The second was due to Nina's growing spirit energy. The time in Dublith was due to Orihime's high amounts of spirit energy and Sammy the cat. See the pattern here? Ed and Al just so happens to be traveling with _someone_ that attracts these Hollow attacks.**

 **sacke110: Thanks for the review! You are the first one to comment about Edward and Orihime finally kissing! *squee* I can't stop squealing! This is one of the chapters I'm going to go back and reread over and over again just to enjoy the kiss scene as much as I want. But, anyway, it's not that Ed dismissed Orihime's sad expression. He just thought he was overthinking it. Remember, the chapter before the last one Orihime was being secretive and keeping him at a distance [for good reason], and he was afraid that she was doing it again, keeping him at a distance. He was just being paranoid.**

 **Jose19: Thanks for reviewing! Well, Ichigo is the main issue in this Edward/Orihime/Ichigo love triangle. Of course, Orihime won't easily dismiss her feelings for Ichigo. He's not just her first crush, but her first love as well.)**

* * *

First Kiss, Right or Wrong?

 _Both Edward and Orihime decided to take a break from all the dancing. They sat on the bench outside of the building. All the city lights looked very pretty at night. It wasn't that dark out though, so they could still see part of the roadway and citizens going home for the day._

 _"Thank you for coming with me, Eddie," Orihime said, gratefully with bright smile on her face. "I had a great time!"_

 _With a light blush on his face, Edward tried acting coolly by scratching the side of his face. "Yeah, well…" He crossed his arms. "I didn't want you going alone."_

 _"No, thank you, really," Orihime reaffirmed, gray eyes shining with sincerity. "I never went dancing before. I mean, I was asked a few times, but just never went because I was, uh, waiting for Ichigo." She gripped the end of her yellow dress tightly. The breeze was whipping the ends of her ponytail about. Her face was dusted slightly pink as there was small, joyful smile on her lips. "Thank you for showing me a great time! I'm glad you came with me!"_

 _Ed's face turned slightly darker as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Think nothing of it. I just don't want wasting your life away, that's all. If you want to do something, you should just do it."_

 _"Oh!" the ginger haired girl brightened up, a light bulb shining above her head as if remembering something. She took out her dark pink purse and dug her hand inside._

 _"What's that?" the blond alchemist asked, curiously as he watched her pull out something wrapped in a blue handkerchief. She opened it up to reveal delicious cookies inside. Edward's mouth instantly drooled once the yummy aroma of the cookies reached his nose._

 _"I made cookies for you as a gift for coming with me," Orihime explained, smiling. "You're welcome to have some, if you like."_

 _Edward didn't need to be told twice as he snatched one and popped it in his mouth, humming in delight, the softness of the cookie melting in his mouth._

 _Orihime softly smiled at Ed's delighted, pleased expression. It was always a nice feeling when someone enjoys her cooking. She took a bite of her own cookie, absolutely loving the texture and taste._

 _Both young teenagers stayed in relatively silence, just enjoying Orihime's cookies and the quiet night air. When they both reached for the last cookie, their hands instantly touched, sending a jolt of shock through their entire beings._

 _Edward glanced, his face flushed a deep scarlet red, not realizing how close their faces were. He could make out the smooth skin of Orihime's heart shaped face. Her enchanting, gray eyes shining as bright as the moon under the starry night sky. The light was making the lovely gray turning into a mesmerizing sliver. They were just alluring and captivating as ever. They were hypnotically beautiful. There was so many emotions behind those eyes. Such tender and care, warm and joy... It was so ridiculously easy to get lost in them. It never fully registered to him just how much attractively dazzling her eyes were._

 _Ed involuntarily leaned in closer._

 _Orihime was simply lost in Edward's own divine, golden orbs. They were so majestic and powerful. The determination in them, reminded her so much of Ichigo. She simply couldn't look away! She didn't want to look away! She was entrapped, completely under a spell. Such fiery determination with small glimmer of tender warmth beneath it… They were as bright as the sun. Ablazed with the intensity of a burning inferno. They were hot. They were captivating. They were beautiful. Like the sun._

 _Orihime subconsciously leaned in closer._

 _Their hands unconsciously interlocked as they were completely locked in each other's eyes. Their faces were flushed slightly red, the throbbing of their heartbeats pounded against their ears in a symphony of music. The electric jolt of adrenaline coursed through their entire bodies, sending butterflies to flutter around in their stomach._

 _The world around them completely disappeared. It was just the two of them and this moment as they leaned in every so agonizingly closer. More and more, perfectly drawn to one another, like two magnets. They could feel their hot breaths slapping against the other's skin. They could hear the faint sound of soft music playing. However, they were not sure if it was real or just their imagination. The tension in the atmosphere becoming intoxicating as they leaned in, slowly nearing the gap centimeter by centimeter._

 _Until finally…_

 _Their lips touched._

* * *

The instant their lips touched, they both felt a jolt of electricity crackling like fireworks throughout their beings. It was just a simple touch, but their lips burned. Their entire beings became inflamed with intense passion. They felt anything like it before.

Their lips molded together in perfect unison. Sparks were flying. Fireworks exploded. A feeling of a blissfully euphoric sensation coursed through them. The nerves in their skin were lit with fire. The butterflies in their stomachs wouldn't stop swirling, creating a constant sense of enraptured desire flowing inside them.

The feeling was too good. Too intense. Too intoxicating! They never wanted to stop this passionate heartfelt feeling! They were addicted to the sudden jolts of ecstatic and impassioned electrifying impulses that pricked against the nerves of their skin! Their minds were floating blissfully on a bed of clouds. Any sense of reason or logic were contentedly and pleasantly thrown out the window they and just let their bodies take over, doing what feels right and natural.

The kiss, despite being awkward, showing how inexperienced the two of them were, was full of fiery passion and hungry eagerness to make up for it, sending sparks of electricity coursing through their entire being, making their bodies fill tingling and melt under the intense fire.

Their lips pressed together perfectly, trying to get more of this heated pleasurable sensation that was keeping them locked together, unwilling to let go, not wanting to lose this burning feeling of intensity.

Orihime hands smoothly gasped the back of his neck, fingers brushing against his ponytail.

Wait! Ponytail?

Ichigo doesn't have a ponytail.

Ichigo's hair isn't long enough for a ponytail.

…Huh?!

…...Eh?!

…...OH, NO!

Edward yelped in surprise as he was pushed onto the ground. He grunted in annoyance, glancing up, but when he did, he was shocked and left utterly baffled and dumbstruck at what he saw. His heart aching at the sight, the painful sting of rejection hitting him full force.

Orihime stared at Ed, horrified, her hands covering her mouth in shock, her gray eyes burning with fresh, hot tears. Her expression was that of utter shock, unspeakable horror, and frightfully mortified as if she just committed a heinous crime. It was truly a heartbreaking sight. "I… I-I wasn't supposed to…! This wasn't supposed to…! I shouldn't have…!" Her muffled voice cracked as she sobbed, uncontrollably.

What had she done?!

She kissed Edward!

SHE KISSED EDWARD!

Her first kiss was with Ed! The one she was supposed to have, that she was saving up for Ichigo, was with Ed instead!

"I'm sorry!" Orihime took a step back before running away, leaving a stunned Ed behind.

Edward watched helplessly as the auburn haired girl ran away from him in sheer distress, horrid distraught, and heartbreaking sadness. He could only sit on his ass planted unceremoniously on the ground completely frozen when she abruptly shoved him away, his golden eyes staring, hopelessly as she disappeared into the night. His mind was blank. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he felt stupid. So utterly stupid for kissing Orihime.

Then, as if it didn't hit him, what transpired just mere moments ago slapped him across the face. His eyes widened in panic and his entire face and ear turned a deep crimson shade of red. A sound of a kettle whistling as steam blew from his ear. His heart was thundering inside his chest in rapid beats, getting ready to burst at any second.

He kissed her!

 _He really kissed her_!

HE KISSED ORIHIME!

What the hell was he thinking?! He... He didn't mean to kiss her! He was just caught up in the moment! She was just so…! And she was right there…! Then…! Then it just...happened! He desperately wanted to blame his impulsive action on stupid teenage hormones. How could he do something so stupid?

As panicked and incredibly embarrassed and flustered as Edward felt, there was deep, painful sting in his heart. An overwhelming sense of sadness and hurt that struck deep within the very depths of his core. His heart ached and burned. It felt like it was breaking. This pain was different and exceedingly more powerful than what any physical injury could produce. This was an agonizing lingering sensation of throbbing torment and gut wrenching affliction that repeatedly and remorselessly stabbed him in the heart with an invisible knife.

He didn't know what to make of this strange and painful feeling. What to do to calm the burning ache in his heart. He felt as if he was drowning in the dark depths of a cold, unforgiving sea. This hurt… This distress… This angst and dejection… He didn't know why he was feeling so much pain agony, and sadness. All Ed knows is that...she...she...

A heavy lump made its way inside his throat that was difficult to swallow deep. His throat burned and ached and was now becoming a little sore.

Orihime rejected him.

He didn't know why it hurt so much? Why that heart rending revelation caused him so much pain? The only thing he could feel and hear was the sound of his heart shattering like glass and falling to the cold ground into many tiny pieces with a soft 'clink'.

 _She rejected him_.

* * *

Orihime ran and ran, her feet taking her as far away from Ed as possible, despite her muscles beginning to burn. The sorrowful and regretful tears kept pouring from her eyes in large crystal streamlines of rivers.

She was confused. Confused and disgusted with herself. She betrayed her feelings for Ichigo! Ichigo was the only person she loved. The only man she would ever love. So, why did she do it? Why did she kiss Edward? She had to get away from Ed! She wouldn't dare to show her face around him for now!

Why?!

 _Why_?!

WHY?!

Why did Orihime have to go and kiss Ed?! She wouldn't been feeling this sickening sense of guilt and remorse if she didn't do the unthinkable, if she didn't commit such a heinous act.

Now, all she felt was pain of her guilt, the condemnation of betraying her heart, and the anguish of thinking about what to do. She can't show her face to Ed! If she saw him, all the pain, disgust, and confusion she was feeling would be too overwhelming to bare. The fact that her heart soared and yearned for more during the kiss for some strange, unexplainable reason made her confusion all the more painful because she couldn't make out what could be the purpose for her to feel that way. She was just so...so...confused!

How could a simple mistake caused her so much grief and leave her in a state of chaos and disarray? There's no way she could show her face to Ichigo now! She felt absolutely sick to her stomach, the nausea building up inside her made her want to throw up and empty her bowels. Her legs collapsed underneath her. Her throat ached and burned. Her heart twisted and throbbed painfully. It pulled her at two different directions. One blissfully happy and with a lingering fuzzy and giddy feeling. The other full of agonizing guilt and heart crushing misery. What was she supposed to do? She shouldn't...feel this way. This magnitude of guilt and distress was killing her.

Her shame was washing over her in waves, drowning her in her own sadness and remorse. Each teardrop splashing against the pavement was a cruel reminder that this was reality. What happened back there was not a dream, a work of fiction, nor something her mind conjured up to play tricks on her. Her hands shook and fisted against the ground when struck that there was no redos. What's done was done, and she would have to live with that mortifying and regretful actuality. At this point, all she could do was cry her eyes out.

Orihime shouldn't have kissed Ed! That was a _terrible_ mistake!

She was a horrible woman!

* * *

"You poor, poor man!" a woman's voice cooed, soothingly.

The room was brightly lit and had a welcoming atmosphere. The luminescent moon shone through the open window, casting it in a mystifying and ominous light. The pleasant and relaxing scent of lavender filled the room. The walls and floors were painted in a flawless pearl white. The room was mostly vacant and bare, holding very few possessions. All that in it was a creamy white couch and a silvery gray colored, large bookcase filled to the brim with an extensive variety of books. Some old and worn out and others new and fresh.

The woman scooted closer to the distressed man, and gently placed a palm on his cheek, making him look at her with defeated, green eyes. A small, comforting smile spread across the woman's face. Her smile was so calm and serene that it could melt away even the tiniest of troubles. It's no wonder people sought her out for comfort and support. However, there was an underlying glimmer of mockery and malice under the woman's sickening sweet smile. Most people were too far gone in their own angst, misery, and depression to even notice it. Others tend to not care, accepting and _craving_ any sort of comfort and affection. If they couldn't turn and confide in her to help them with their problems, who else could they seek solace and help from?

She nearly closed the distance between, gently stroking the man's brown locks with her fingers. "Yes, I can understand how you feel," she spoke in a sickly soothing voice. "People can be so cruel sometimes. You gave them the best years of your life and this is how they repay you? By kicking you to the curve over a simple mistake? How horrible! There are indeed some truly awful people out there in this world."

"It's not fair!" the man screamed in despair into his hands. "I've been hard working and earnest. I turn in all my paperwork and assignments in a timely manner. But the minute I run a day late on a deadline, they fire me just like that." He balled his hand into a fist and furiously pounded his thigh multiple times. "Those bastards!" he snarled, bitterly. "I'll never forgive them for throwing me away like trash!"

"And you don't have to," the woman whispered, gently and sweetly, rubbing reposeful circles on the distraught man's back. Her right palm tenderly placed itself on the man's cheeks, making him look at her once more. He never noticed how close their faces are. Her enchanting lavender scent was wafting through his nose. Her orangish red eyes stared at him, lovely. "I might not be able to do much," the dark blonde haired woman started, her tone laced with such tender and warmth. "But, at least, allow me to soothe some of your pain."

She closed the gap between them by pressing her lips against the man's. The man was shocked and surprised at first, but immediately gave into the kiss. The feeling of being comforted and then kissed by a beautiful woman was wonderful and alleviating. At this very moment it felt as if all his troubles were washing away in the ocean's breeze. He knew that this was just a short term reassurance to his problems, but for now he could just enjoy being in the embrace of a sexy woman.

Although, something didn't feel right. The woman's lips were too cold. It lacked any sign of the warmth, care, and commiseration she openly displayed. He could feel something ominous and heavy engulfing his entire being. A sense of dread shot through him. He felt something white hot and burning inside him. The burning sensation only lasted for a split second before it immediately went away. The man calmly gave himself into the kiss, letting himself relax into the lovely and tender feeling.

The dark blonde haired woman deepened the kiss, smirking she felt the man's skin shrivel up like a prune. Her kiss was draining this man of his energy, of his life force, and transferring it over to her. She broke the kiss, a malicious and seductive smirk making its way onto her lips. The man's skin sunken into his bones and he keeled over, falling to the ground in a loud heap, dead to the world.

The woman felt refreshed and rejuvenated, satisfyingly rubbing her belly. The anguish and despair of men always tasted so sweet. She climbed up off the couch and stretched her limbs. She better make herself something to eat for a late dinner. She stared at the now dead corpse. She would clean it up later.

* * *

After finding each other once they've cooled down somewhat, Edward and Orihime rented a taxi to drop them home. After all, they couldn't go home without one. Although, the incident that happened earlier left them feeling extremely awkward and unable to look each other in the eye. Whenever they did make eye contact, they would instantaneously, feeling incredibly embarrassed with large, red blushes across the bridge of their respective noses.

Luckily, the cab arrived before the strained silence became unbearable. They each took a spot on the backseat of the car. Still refusing to even give gaze at one another or make a simple conversation, they both opted to just mindlessly staring out the their respective windows as the driver took them home.

Whenever Orihime's mind drifted back to the kiss, she would feel all warm and fuzzy, yet, at the same time, sad and guilty. These contrasting feelings left her in a swarm of disarray. Though there was one thing she knew for sure, and it's the fact that she betrayed her own feelings for Ichigo. By kissing Edward, she 'cheated' on her love for him and her own heart.

Her fingers went up and lightly touched her lips. The lingering tingly sensation was still there. The soft and warm feeling of her first kiss still remained. A slew of thoughts coursed through the forefront of her mind. Some happy and some sad. Her heart felt conflicted. She didn't know what to make of the kiss. She didn't even know why she kissed him in the first place. All she knew was that she shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have kissed Ed when she _promised_ that Ichigo would be her first kiss. People only get _one_ first kiss, and now hers was gone. Taken away from her without a single thought and driven by merely passion and instinct. That very wistful thought made her heart constrict with hurt and guilt. She was just...so caught up in the heat of the moment...and…

Orihime bowed her head, slightly, a gloomy shadow casting over her eyes. Still that warm, lingering feeling on her lips remained. A slightly strange and bizzare longing to be kissed once more crossed her mind momentarily. And when it did, her heart twisted in knots of bewilderment and disorder, painfully pulling her in two different directions.

That was just it! The truth is… She liked it! She liked the fact that she was kissed by Edward and she kissed him in return. Additionally, the indication that she didn't mind the kiss, that _she even liked and enjoyed it_ , made her feel all the more guilty. She wasn't supposed to like it! She wasn't supposed to enjoy it! Because… Because Edward wasn't the man she loved. She loved Ichigo! She would always love Ichigo! Ichigo was the man she gave her heart to! How could she think about kissing anyone else besides her beloved Ichigo? What she did was unforgivable! How could she kiss someone who wasn't the man she loved? She betrayed her heart, her feelings for Ichigo, and that's something she can't forgive herself for.

A first kiss should be special, only taken by a person someone loves. It would be something remembered for the rest of their lives. It was supposed to be a beautiful and everlasting moment unique to that individual. It was intended to be sacred and cherished forever. A person only gets one first kiss. There are no redos or do overs. Once it's gone, that's it. They are stuck with that shocking and regretful realization for the rest of their lives. She was so ashamed of herself. If she could turn back time, she would've stopped herself from making a mistake she would soon regret.

The auburn haired girl felt her eyes burn once more. She guessed she still had some tears left to shed. She was overflowing with emotion. She could almost drown in them. She willed herself not to cry. At least, not now. Not in front of Ed.

Orihime was unaware of the pair of golden orbs watching her. Edward observed the various expressions that formed on her countenance. His mind couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. His face would heat up when he would remember the all too familiar feeling of Orihime's lips pressed against his. Her lips were invitingly warm and incredibly soft just like the rest of her.

There were few things that kind of freaked him out when thinking about the kiss. That was his first kiss! Just imagining that caused his heart to hammer wildly in his chest. He wondered how people are normally supposed to feel after having their first kiss. Was it natural to feel this tenderly warm sensation erupting inside him? This pleasant and contented happiness coursing through him? This captivatingly fuzzy sense of yearning fluttering around in the pit of his stomach? And this overall presence of longing for more? This intense desire to crave for another kiss? To kiss her until he was satisfied. Until her lips were left red and slightly swollen from his mark. His hands felt like they were shaking with giddy anxiety tickling underneath the skin of his palms. The wonderful tingling sensation on his lips still remained. He could taste the cookies they ate earlier combined with the taste of apples. A sweet and delectable flavor.

And that was what freaked him out. He shouldn't be feeling this way. It wasn't like he had any feelings for Orihime. Hell, she wasn't even his girlfriend! That kiss was a fluke. Just a spur of the moment. Ed desperately wanted to keep telling himself that, wanted to find some way to justify his reason for kissing her, but somewhere in the back of his mind was mocking him for lying to himself. That he did harbor such feelings for Orihime. It was plain as day and etched inside his heart. Ridiculing and taunting him for trying to hide it from not only the world, but from himself as well.

Because… Because if he didn't, it wouldn't have hurt so much to see that single teardrop fall from the side of her face when she lightly touched her fingers to her lips. He wouldn't have felt this painful ping inside his heart and the stinging sense of rejection.

If he didn't love her, then he wouldn't be feeling this...heartbroken.

* * *

They finally arrived at the Hughes' household. Orihime nervously shifted from one leg to the other, fidgeting with the purse in her hands. "So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" she smiled, but the question came out awkward and forced.

Ed wasn't faring much better with that awkwardly embarrassed and somewhat dispirited expression on his face. "Yeah. See you tomorrow," he nodded dumbly.

The auburn haired girl robotically bobbed her head. When her gray eyes made contact with his golden orbs, she inwardly gasped at being reminded that she offered her first kiss to Ed instead of Ichigo. She swiftly averted her eyes away in shame, a tinge of guilt striking at her heart.

The blond alchemist felt a pang of hurt when she flinched and looked away. The look of sadness and regret could be seen in her gray orbs. A saddened frown took shape across his lips. Was kissing him really that bad? Was it something to be considered a mistake? Sure, he himself felt embarrassed by it, but was it something to be horribly ashamed about? That tormented sting of rejection bitterly clawed at his heart.

"Uh, goodnight," Ed finally spoke, quickly, trying to hide the pain and hurt he was currently feeling. He swiftly reentered the cab before Orihime could respond. All he knew was that he needed to keep his distance away from her for a while, or else this torturous achiness in his heart won't go away.

The healer gave a half hearted wave as she watched the driver revved up the engine and take off down the street.

She listlessly climbed up the stairs. Her mind wondered for half a second if anyone was awake this late at night. She didn't want to disturb them if they were sleeping. Although, how else would she be able to gather her stuff? She left her pink bag with Ms. Gracia.

Steely herself, she softly yet loudly knocked on the door. She waited patiently and quietly for someone to answer. This night away from Ed to sort out her confusion might be just what she needed. She stood there with bated breath, nervously fidgeted from one foot to the other.

At last, the door opened to reveal that it was Winry. Her hair was undone from its usual ponytail, cascading down her back. She was dressed in loose fitting, dark green pajamas. She was weary and looked as if she had just gotten out of back to answer the door as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. A loud yawn escaped her.

"Oh? Hi, Orihime," the blonde mechanic greeted her auburn haired friend with a friendly smile. Even her voice sounded drowsy.

Orihime returned the smile with a beaming one of her own. For now, she merely wanted to forget that incidental kiss happened. At least, until she had a clearer grasp on her thoughts and feelings. Her mind was too jumbled up as is. "Sorry to wake you up, Winry," she said, apologetically, making her way into the house.

Even though she was worn out, a strange glint shone in her bright blue orbs. "So…?" she drawled out, cheekily, shutting the door closed. "How was the dance?"

"Huh?" the ginger haired girl stared at her blonde friend in confusion as she started taking off her shoes.

"The dance. How was it?" Winry egged on, the sly smile still plastered on her countenance.

In response, the healer stiffened a little. She was glad her back was turned to her, so Winry couldn't discern the disconsolate and pensive expression on her facial features at the moment. "The dance was great!" she quietly exclaimed, brightly. "I had a lot of fun!"

"So, nothing happened between you and Ed?"

Oh, something definitely did happen between her and Ed, but Orihime wasn't ready to disclose that sensitive information. "Nope, nothing at all!"

Winry breathed out a disappointed sigh. "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep." She let out another tired yawn. "Goodnight, Orihime."

"Goodnight, Winry," the ginger haired girl responded, heading to the bathroom to change.

As soon as Orihime entered the bathroom, her smile transformed into an unhappy frown. She sighed, dejectedly to herself, placing a hand over her confused yet still fast beating heart. She hoped a good night's sleep would clear her head.

* * *

"Welcome back, brother!" Alphonse happily greeted Ed as he returned to the hotel room they both shared while they were staying here in Central.

Edward just made a small grunt in response.

"Uh, did something happen, brother?" Al asked, his hollow tone laced with worry and concern.

"Nothing happened, Al!" he snapped in return, his face contorted into an angry scowl.

"Okay, brother! You don't have to yell at me!" the suit of armor huffed.

Ed deeply exhale from his nose. He was using anger to hide the pain he was feeling inside, and projected that anger onto his little brother and that wasn't right. He ran a frustrated hand through the back of his head. "Sorry, Al. I just… I have a lot on my mind, okay? I need to be alone right now."

"Did something happen between you and Orihime?" the younger Elric questioned, slowly and gently in fear of upsetting his older brother, if he made one slip up. He could tell that whatever happened left Ed in a foul mood.

The blond alchemist stiffened slightly at his brother's question, hands clenched in his pocket. He bitterly bit the inside of his lip to mask the hurtful pang he was feeling inside his chest. He shot his brother a nonchalant smirk. "Nothing happened between us, Al. Stop worrying, okay?"

"But, brother-"

Ed quickly dismissed him, casually waving him off. "I'm tired, Al," he emphasized with a short yawn. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long night."

Alphonse looked like he wanted to question Ed some more, but reluctantly decided not to. It was pretty late into the night. "Goodnight, brother," he merely said instead, however, there was an underlying hint of acquiesce and disconcerting in his tone.

He tentatively observed as his brother headed to his bedroom. Al knew his brother was deeply troubled by something, perhaps even disheartened. Ed tries to hide his true feelings behind a nonchalant boisterous and a blithe confident mask, but the soul bonded armor knew his older brother well enough to read the emotions hiding behind plain sight. After all, Ed _is_ his brother. No one understood him better than he did. And the expression on Ed's face, even if it lasted for a brief moment, was something he had never seen before. That, in itself, scared him a little because he did not know what to do or what to say.

His golden orbs held a glimmer of hurt and sadness. No, hurt and sadness was too simple a term to describe the emotions. He appeared absolutely devastated and hopelessly crushed. He wore a distressingly depressed expression on his countenance. Such pain and anguish was unbearable to see plastered onto his brother's face. He didn't know how else to describe the overarching emotion that Ed expressed for that short moment. He looked like someone…

Well, he looked like someone who just had his heart stomped on.

* * *

Edward leaned precariously against the closed door. A deep, troubled sigh escaped from him. He was deeply afflicted. His emotions were going haywire. The agony in his chest would not go away. Orihime's shameful, guilt stricken, and regretful expression would not leave his thoughts. It was torturous to recall it. He bit his lip and his automail hand reached up and clenched his aching heart. Why was his heart filled with so much pain and agony that it felt like it was cracking under the tormented pressure? The fact that she wholeheartedly regretted kissing him hurts the most. Why?

 _Because she would never be his_.

He ignored the vindictive taunting voice inside his head, and threw it back and sighed again. The voice was just spewing meaningless drivel. He didn't understand why he was currently in so much affliction. But… But it wasn't because of that. He was sure of it. He just greatly hoped he'd feel better by morning.

 _How does it feel to be rejected_?

Shut up! He angrily gritted his teeth and threw himself onto his bed. He viciously yelled at the voice inside his head, gleefully laughing at him and taunting him with its cruel and carefully calculated words. He was acutely aware of how much it hurts. It hurts like a bitch! He never knew he could feel this hollow and empty inside. How a simple, unpleasant action could cause him to feel so much suffering inside. That it was possible to rip a hole within his heart. A feeling of bitter and unrelenting darkness swallowing him up. Yet, all he could do was curl up and let the corruptible and depraved claws slash away at his core as he hopelessly stood there, despairingly unable to do anything to stop it, and a look of utter defeat on his face. But why though? He...doesn't understand it. This agonizing pain. He wanted it to stop! He weakly gripped his pillow, his face pressed against it, dejectedly. He never knew he could be so vulnerable. There was no reason to feel this way. After all, he doesn't have any feelings for Orihime.

He doesn't...have any feelings for her.

 _Liar_.

* * *

Orihime woke up the next morning, tired and exhausted. Her dreams were haunted by imagines of Ichigo's 'death'. Those nightmares still plagued her thoughts from time to time. Fortunately, thanks to Edward, Alphonse, and the others those horrific dreams happened less and less frequently and it disappeared altogether. She believed she was done with those nightmares. That she was finally strong enough to overcome them. Guess she was wrong. She was still too weak.

She clenched the blanket, tightly. So tightly, in fact, that her knuckles started turning white. It all happened because she betrayed him. She was well aware that she was forced into, that she was psychologically manipulated into it, but the simple fact remained was that she betrayed her beloved Ichigo.

Her guilty conscious conjured up the many scenarios she could have done differently. Maybe, despite the difference in power, she should fought Ulquiorra that day. She knew she wouldn't have survived the fight, but, at least, she would have peace of mind knowing she died for a noble cause, that she died trying to protect Ichigo and all her friends.

Plus, it's not like she would never see them again. She would just end up in the Soul Society after she died. Her friends could come visit her wandering spirit whenever they dropped by. Or, after a decade or two of training to become a Soul Reaper, she could go visit them and see how they are all doing after her passing. She could imagine all of them grown up, finished with the rest of their high school years and have gotten their degrees at a local college or a well known university, getting decent to high paying jobs, and happily married to someone they truly love with a family and kids. Of course, this would mean her chances with Ichigo would be shot down, but if he was happy, then she was happy. Everything she did was for his happiness.

The ginger haired girl pondered, cursed, and blamed herself for what happened _that_ day. If she had done anything differently, _anything at all_ , then Ichigo wouldn't have 'died'. Ichigo wouldn't have transformed into a monstrous Hollow. Ichigo wouldn't have attacked Uryu. Ichigo wouldn't have been so guilt ridden and depressed before he confronted Aizen. And Ichigo wouldn't have to suffer through the loss of his powers.

Orihime could feel her eyes burning with hot, fresh tears. She didn't realize she was crying until she witnessed a few drops staining the blanket and making the spots it hits wet. Everything was her fault. Her fault for being so weak.

Now, once again she was tortured by those same nightmares. However, they were a hundred times worse. Her mind was plagued by dangerous what ifs. What if Ichigo had never Hollowfied? What if Ulquiorra had damaged him so much that he couldn't Hollowfy? What if Ichigo really did die that day? There were so many things that could've gone wrong or made the situation worse.

Whenever the auburn haired girl thinks about, thinks about what if Ichigo really did die, her mind because numb and her heart starts to panic and go into overdrive. After all, she had no one to blame but herself. She could feel the cold sweat dripping down her body. Her chest felt constricted and she had trouble breathing. The room around her started to spin and become distorted. A sense of lightheadedness become to arise from the depths of her cranium. Her stomach began to twist up in knots and a pile of bile started to build up inside. A sense of anxiety overwhelmed her and left a disgustingly revolting queasiness of a bitterly sour sensation of putrid acid boiling inside the pit of her stomach. She suddenly felt sick and nauseous. The taste of ash and rotten food in her mouth made her feel even more nauseated.

It's all her fault. Everything was her fault. If she hadn't gotten in the way, if she hadn't been so weak, then none of that would have happened. Ichigo wouldn't have lost his powers. He wouldn't be so depressed and lost. He wouldn't have… He wouldn't have...

That's why she was plagued by those nightmares again. It was a cruel reminder that she shouldn't forget the sin she committed. She shouldn't forget the pain she put Ichigo through. She had gotten too cozy over these past few months, and that kiss last night was just the final catalyst to bring it all back to fruition. How dare she be happy when she was the one that caused Ichigo to suffer and become miserable in the first place?

It's _her_ fault! _All of it is her fault_!

Orihime heard a quiet knock on the door. She quickly took a few gulps of air to forcibly calm herself down. She furiously wiped away the remaining tears that stained her face. She couldn't allow anyone to see her like this. So weak and vulnerable. They should only be permitted to encounter and observe the cheerful and happy Orihime. After all, no one wants to view the broken side of her. The pieces that are ripped and smashed and pounded into dust until nothing remains. She hated that side of her. It was just a vicious reminder of how weak she was and how she was still weak. She would never allow anyone to see the side of herself that she so utterly despises. It was simple enough for her to lock that aspect of herself deep inside the recesses of her heart, so that it would never see the light of day. No one should bare eyes to it. _Ever_.

The door slowly opened to reveal Garcia. The matriarch gazed at her with a sweet smile, her kind, green eyes shining, vibrantly. "Good morning, Orihime!" she greeted the younger girl, kindly, stepping inside the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Gracia," Orihime smiled.

The brown haired woman's smile immediately transformed into a worried frown when she saw the drenched covered state the ginger haired girl. Her maternal instincts kicked in. "Orihime!" She rushed to the side of her bed. "What's wrong? You're absolutely covered in sweat!"

The younger woman merely laughed. "Oh, it's nothing, Ms. Gracia," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady and cheerful. There was no way she could tell the woman about her nightmares. "I was probably just sweating from all the dancing last night."

"Well, alright," Gracia accepted. "You should probably go take a shower and clean yourself up then."

Orihime gasped as if she realized something important. "That's right! I need to hurry up and get ready. I bet Eddie and Al are waiting for me back at the hotel." She hurriedly scurried out of the bed.

"There's no need to be in a hurry, Orihime," the brown haired woman advised. "I'm sure Ed and Al would understand if you return late. After all, you just got back from the dance. You must be tired."

"I know, but…" A modest, fond smile formed on the ginger haired girl's face. "I usually make breakfast for Eddie." Having someone to cook for made her feel giddy with happiness. Her hand began to feel all tingling and there were butterflies swarming inside her stomach. She chalked it up to just to the anticipation and excitement of cooking for Ed. She knew he liked her food and that made her incredibly happy. Additionally, last night was the first time he admitted to liking her cooking and the first time someone encourage her to take up her dream in culinary. She had never felt so exhilarated, so ecstatic in her entire life! Not even Ichigo had praised her like that. Now, with renewed and vigor confidence, the ginger haired girl euphorically and delightfully enjoys cooking even more. All thanks to Ed.

Gracia softly giggled to herself at the expression and the reddening of her cheeks on the younger woman's countenance as she fantasized making breakfast for Edward. "Orihime, you're blushing."

Orihime emitted a small squeal that was a mixture of shock, surprise, and fluster. "I am?!" She hastily hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment. "I-I'm going to go get cleaned up and dressed now!"

The matriarch smiled fondly at the disappearing girl. She understood the implications of that expression all too well because she had experienced it herself once upon a time. The way her gray eyes glimmered with the faintest of tender warmth and adoring attachment. The quiet, fleeting feelings of intense yearning. The impassioned excitement of just seeing that one person one longs for. The primal and blissful sense of contentment of just being by the person's side. The endearingly flustered way her face turned a soft and tender hue of pink when her thoughts drifted towards him. Those are all the telltale signs of a girl falling in love.

She wondered if Orihime had realized it herself yet. Realized that she had fallen for Edward. She giggled to herself once. Guess, Orihime had an _excellent_ time at the dance last night.

Gracia wiped away some imaginary dust from her light green dress. She better hurry and start preparing breakfast for everyone. She had four mouths to feed.

* * *

"No! I want to come!" Nina shouted in protest, her face twisting into a rebellious frown.

The five group of females were gathered around the dining table eating breakfast Ms. Gracia so graciously offered them. It was a simple meal that consisted of toast, ham and cheese omelette, bacon, and eggs.

"Mind your manners at the table, Nina," Gracia lightly scolded the brown haired girl.

"Sorry," she said, apologetically before gazing back at Orihime with a displeased pout. "Why can't I come, Big Sis Ori?"

Orihime just shot the young girl an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Nina, but Eddie said you shouldn't come. It's way too dangerous for you to travel with us. He thinks it'll be safer if you stay here with Ms. Gracia and Elicia."

"That's not fair!" the seven year old whined. "How long are you planning to stay here then?"

The ginger haired girl placed a finger under her chin, pondering for a moment. "I don't really know. Until decides to leave Central, I guess."

Nina's pout transformed into an eager smile. "Then can we play together before you have to leave?"

Orihime smiled at girl. "Of course!"

"What about me?" Elicia chimed in. "I want to play, too!"

"Don't worry, Elicia, you can join in, too."

The youngest girl cheered in happiness and excitement, and everyone around the table cheerily laughed.

This was nice. This enjoyable, relaxing atmosphere is just what Orihime needed to calm her nerves. She could forget all about the tragic nightmare she had last night. All her troubles and worries would vanish in this pleasurable moment. Just being here, surrounded by all her friends, made it so much easier for her to relax and enjoy herself. To be the happy and cheerful Orihime she is and always will be.

Everyone was busy listening to Winry eagerly rant on about how her apprenticeship under Mr. Garfiel was proceeding. Orihime listened to her animatedly talk about her great it was working under him with great interest. It was fascinating to hear her discuss about all the new mechanical and engineering techniques she learned while watching him work with patients.

She excitedly talked about how she had to do a quick maintenance for a guy's automail leg. He lost his leg during a train crash almost twenty years ago. Apparently, he had forgotten to oil it up regularly because he was so busy helping the newspaper company he was working for, and they needed him to write a report on the mysterious deaths happening along the southern borders of Amestris. Once he caught him in his work, the world around him disappears. The interior metal started to rust over and every step he took produced a tiny, creak coming from the rusty gears meshing together in an unsettling and squeaky manner. The blonde mechanic had to replace them and the drive screws that kept them from smashing into each other.

However, the instant 'mysterious deaths' were uttered from Winry's mouth, Orihime was completely lost from the rest of the conversation. Mysterious deaths? Must be from Hollow attacks. So the public has finally taken notice of the rise in Hollow attacks. She contemplated if that was a good or a bad thing. She honestly doesn't know what to make of the situation. Normal people aren't supposed to know about Hollows. That much she was sure. Plus, as long as they don't possess any significant amount of spirit energy of their own, then they would forever remain in the dark, only able to draw rapt suspicion and speculation that would soon turn into morbid superstition.

On the down side, that would make Hollow hunting for her a lot tougher. She would now have to be more aware of her surroundings, making sure they are no civilians on some childish dare or someone thinking they are being brave when they are really just being foolishly recklessly to try and investigate Hollow sightings. She would have to be a great more inconspicuous and discreet when dealing with Hollows from now on. Darn! Now, she really wished she had one of those memory wipers that Soul Reapers carry around. It would make her job a heck of a lot more easier!

"Orihime? Orihime!"

The auburn haired girl immediately at the sound of a feminine voice calling her name in great urgency. She jolted out of her troubling musings and her heart almost leapt out of her chest in surprise.

"W-what?!" she barely managed to squeak out, gray eyes wide open and startled.

"Something the matter, dear?" Gracia asked in worry, tilting her head, slightly. "You were zoning out."

"Oh!" A sheepish laugh vibrated from the back of her throat. "Sorry. I...I guess I was thinking about what Eddie's and Al's next course of action would be." It wasn't a total lie. A part of her was remotely curious about what the Elric brothers were planning on doing now. The only reason they traveled to Dublith in the first place was to meet their teacher and have Ms. Izumi provide them clues on how they could return to normal. Truthfully, she doesn't know how much information they were able to extract from her, if any at all, because she was busy spending the few days they were staying in Dublith tracking down a Hollow and helping Sammy pass on. Then all of a sudden they wanted to head to Central to gather more information on the Homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone, and that was it and here they are. She wondered if they discovered any new data on the Homunculi's plans, or if they were doing that now. She should probably be there to help. But… That would mean…

...Facing Ed.

Would she be able to face Edward again after what happened last night? Would she be able to talk to him like normal like the kiss they shared never happened? Last night, she ran away from him with regretful tears streaming down her face. Could anyone blame her? She was surprised, confused, conflicted, and terribly guilty, but, at the same time, she felt undeniably warm, happy, content, and so light as if she was walking on air. Why was that? The kiss didn't mean anything, right? They were both caught up in the heat of the moment. So, why does her heart skip a beat just by thinking about it? Why could she fondly remember the softness of his lips pressed against hers or the warm touch of his fingers enlaced with hers? Why did recalling it cause her face to heat up and that fuzzy sensation in her stomach to return? Even now, her lips get all pleasantly tingly just thinking about last night's kiss. Why is that?

The kiss wasn't bad. It was...good. _Really good_. That's why she couldn't stop. In all honesty, she didn't want to stop. She only stopped when she realized she was kissing the _wrong_ person. At that instant, time became frozen. Everything came to a standstill. Her heart seized. For a second, she felt fearful and horrified inside. A sinfully wicked blackhole had opened up to remind her of her 'infidelity'. The malicious reality awoke inside her, and readily and cruelly reminded her of _who_ she was kissing. And it wasn't the person she loved. Then, at that moment, a sickening sense of guilt overtook her, causing her to cry and ran away.

She could still feel the spark, the sensation of pure bliss and excitement that engulfed her. The tiny specks of exhilaration that sent electrifying impulses throughout her body. It was like kissing someone that a person loves. But she doesn't love Edward. She loves Ichigo. Then why did kissing Ed feel so _right_? Like she belonged in that warm and feathery light feeling of his embrace. The distinct smell of spice and oil still penetrated her nose.

The kiss was so wrong because it _felt so right_. It was everything a first kiss _should_ feel like. Warm. Heart throbbing. Sweet. Blissful. Ecstatic. Yet, most of all, filled with love. And that's what she felt. Love. She poured all her love into that kiss thinking it was with someone else. The problem was…

It wasn't really with the person she loved.

The sound of fingers snapping sprung Orihime from her guilty and confusing thoughts. She squealed in surprise and then her body was suddenly rocking backwards. The next thing she knew, the chair creaked as it fell over, taking her with it, and they both crash unceremoniously to the ground.

"Orihime!" Winry shouted her name, tone laced with shock and concern.

Ms. Gracia hurriedly ran to her side, her motherly instincts kicking in. "Oh, dear! Are you alright?" She diligently checked her for any injuries or bruises.

The auburn haired girl moaned in pain, tenderly rubbing the back of her head. "Ow! My head!" She shuffled away from the collapsed chair. "Sorry, Ms. Gracia," she muttered, climbing up to her feet and dusting herself off.

"It's alright, Orihime," Gracia gently reassured her as the ginger haired girl proceeded to prop the chair back up in its normal position.

"Big Sis, are you hurt?" Nina asked, worriedly, the two little girls staring at her with concerned eyes.

Orihime grinned, reassuringly at the two kids. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she laughed heartily.

"You have been distracted quite a lot this morning," Winry chimed, her brows scrunched up in concern and confusion. "Something on your mind?" she asked, her facial features etched into suspicion and there was a hint of sly smile curving across her lips.

"No!" the auburn haired girl responded, quickly. A little too quickly.

An ecstatic grin broke out on the blonde mechanic's face. "Something did happen last night!" she announced, gleefully as if it were some grand discovery. She resisted the urge to squeal, barely able to contain her excitement. "What happened?"

The auburn haired girl willed herself not to blush with all her might. There was no way she could tell them that she and Ed kissed at the dance last night. She would die of embarrassment! Plus, she doesn't know how Ed would feel if she notified Winry and Gracia of the romantic now turned incredibly awkward moment between them. Unfortunately, her efforts proved futile as she could feel her face began to heat up.

This was bad! She needed a distraction. Anything to get out of this hole of humiliation and embarrassment she was currently finding herself in.

"Um, uh, I have to go see Eddie and Al now!" she shouted, swiftly and highly flustered. She hurriedly stuffed the remains of her food in her mouth. She had enough courteous though to clean up after herself. She dumped her empty plate in the sink and was preparing to wash them.

"You don't have to worry about doing the dishes, Orihime," Gracia announced, her voice stopping the younger woman from cleaning. "I'll get them later."

"Okay!" Orihime happily nodded her head. She turned off the water tap, and wiped her hands using a nearby clean rag. "Thanks for letting me spend the night here, Ms. Gracia!" she gratefully thanked the brown haired woman for her hospitality.

Gracia smiled, welcomingly. "It was to see again, Orihime. You are welcomed back any time."

"Wait for me, Orihime!" Winry proclaimed, hurriedly emptying her plate.

"I'm coming, too!" Nina shouted, climbing out of the chair. She didn't want to be left behind. She quickly shuffled her feet until her hands clenched onto Orihime's gray skirt. She buried her face into the older girl's waist. "Take me with you, Big Sis Ori!" she squalled, pleadingly.

Orihime, and the rest of the girls in the room, were quite surprised. They have never seen Nina be this stubborn and headstrong about wanting something.

"You know," Winry started in half amusement, causing the ginger haired girl's gray orbs to glance in her direction. "Nina was like this when I told her I would be seeing you, Ed, and Al at Central that time when Ed called me from the hospital. The kid sure and be rebellious and stubborn when she wants something." She softly ruffled the brown haired girl's hair. "Never did really play with her that time. Guess, she's getting a little impatient and lonely without you."

"Nina's so attached to you, Orihime," Gracia smiled sweetly. "Why don't you take Nina with you, if you are going to see the boys?"

At this point, Nina was staring up at Orihime with pouty lips and wide and blue, pleading eyes that were beginning to water. Ah! Not the puppy dog face! There's no way the auburn haired healer can say 'no' to that. Especially, when the little girl looked so cute.

Her lips curved up into a U shape. She carefully bent down to the brown haired girl's level. She tenderly and lovingly patted the girl's head. "Nina, did you miss me that much?" she asked, warmly and quite touched.

"Uh, huh." Nina slowly bobbed her head, still staring at the older girl with begging eyes.

Orihime grinned and brought the small girl into a warm hug. "Alright. You can come, Nina."

A bright smile spread across Nina's face and her blue eyes lit up with joy and happiness. "Really?" she beamed with cheerfulness in her delighted tone. "Yay!" she happily cheered, excitedly and gleefully returning Orihime's hug.

"But first we have to tell Eddie, okay? As long as we're here in Central, it's fine. Though, when we leave, he might not let you come with me."

"Don't worry, I'll pout at him until he says 'yes'! Big Brother Ed would have to let me come!" Nina exclaimed, determinedly, causing the older females to giggle.

"We better get going now," Winry advised. The auburn haired girl nodded and rose up on her feet, her hand clasping onto Nina's tiny ones. "It was very good to see you again, Ms. Gracia."

"It was good to see you girls doing so well. Say 'hi' to the boys for me," Gracia replied, waving goodbye to them as the blonde mechanic opened the door.

"Bye, Ms. Gracia! Bye, Elicia!" Orihime said, bidding them both farewell.

"Thank you for letting me stay!" Nina chirped.

Gracia smiled. "My pleasure! It was nice for Elicia to have a big sister around."

"Big sis, bye bye!" Elicia waved, tearfully. "Come back soon, kay?"

"I will!" Nina replied.

After waving one last goodbye, the three girls left the Hughes' house.

* * *

"Okay, Orihime. Tell me what happened between you and Ed last night."

Winry was slyly interrogating Orihime about what happened during her last night's dance with Edward. Her lips were curled up into a teasing grin and her face screwed into a shrewd and impish expression. In response, Orihime was becoming increasingly flustered, adamantly refusing to indulge into such sensitive and embarrassing topic.

"N-nothing, Winry!" she cried, self consciously. "We just had a lot of fun. That's all."

Nina were staring at the two older girls, confusingly, wondering what they were talking about, her hand still holding on tight to Orihime's.

"Aw!" the blonde mechanic whined. "I know something happened. Tell me!" She light heartedly nudged the older girl. "I won't say anything."

Orihime was becoming progressively tight lipped. As much as she liked Winry, she was determined not to make a conversation about a topic she's not sure about and gratify the blonde mechanic's thirst for juicy gossip and idle chit chat. She hasn't even grasp her own feelings on the matter. She didn't know why such a thing happened. It just did. And now, she was wondering if she should regret it or not. After all, it _was_ her first kiss. Something she's been saving up for _Ichigo_.

"I-I'll tell you later, Winry," Orihime finally responded, uneasily.

The aforementioned mechanic just scowled and crossed her arms in a huff. "Fine," she said, indignantly.

"We're here!" the ginger haired girl announced.

The three girls made it to the hotel the Elric brothers were staying at. They climbed up the steps, and Orihime pushed open the door, leading them inside. Winry strolled up to the receptionist's desk, requesting info on Ed's and Al's room. The ginger haired girl stood back in the lobby with Nina.

Now that she was here, her heart wouldn't stop pounding. This was it. She was going to see Ed. She could feel the beads of anticipation and nervousness sliding down the side of her face. Was she really ready for this? What should say to him after she finally sees him? Should she just mutter a casual 'hi' and that it's it? Or go for a more hearty 'good morning'? Or perhaps a simple nod would suffice?

Oh, god. Look at her! Thinking about ways just to simply greet Ed. She's never been this nervous about seeing him. Not to mention, the awkwardness between them would be unpalatable. Besides, would Edward even want to see her right now? She was sure he needed time to sort his own thoughts and feelings about last night's kiss. That simple thought caused her to lightly bite the inside of her lip, a feeling of unease coursing through her. That's right. What if Ed didn't want to see her right now? They didn't exactly leave on the best of terms with her running away and crying tears of guilt and regret, and the awkward goodbye they had afterwards.

But… She missed him. She wanted to see him. That's why she came. She wanted to see his face and hear his voice.

Wait…! Why was her heart pounding so much? And she could feel her face began to heat up. Why did the basic notion of seeing Ed again make her legs turn to jello and butterflies to flutter in her chest? She was just here to rejoin Ed _and_ Al. That was no reason to stir up these confusing emotions within. Oh, she felt so silly. And nervous. And anxious. And unready.

Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. She should probably just leave or make reservations to stay at different room to avoid seeing him. Ed or Al could come get her once they find another lead and are ready to take off.

The auburn haired girl felt a small tug on her arm. Snapping out of her distressing and unpleasant musings, her confused gray eyes glanced down at the little girl, who had worried expression screwed onto her features.

"Big Sis Ori, is something wrong?" she asked in a tiny, innocent voice.

Orihime smiled warmly. Just catching a glimpse of Nina's worrisome face and hearing her concern for her was enough to calm her down. "Nothing's wrong, Nina. I'm okay," she said, softly, tenderly squeezed the girl's hand to assure that there was nothing to worry about.

A happy and pleased grin now graced the brown haired girl's lips. "Okay!" She cutely snuggled against the older girl's arm.

"Orihime! Nina!" Winry called out to the two of them. "I got Ed's and Al's room number. Let's go."

"Coming!" the ginger haired girl cried back, hurriedly jogging after as she walked up the staircase, tugging Nina along.

Orihime and Nina followed Winry as the latter searched for the boys' room number.

* * *

"Three o' eight. Three o' nine. Three ten. Ah! Here it is!" She loudly and impatiently knocked at the door. "Ed! Al!" she shouted, hoping they could hear her through the closed door. "Open up! It's us!"

The three girls waited for one of them to open the door. Orihime nervously shifted from one foot to another. Her stomach was tying up in knots. She reached a tentative hand up to clenched her racing heart. This was it. There was no turning back now. She anxiously swallowed down a small lump that was forming in the back of her throat. She took in a deep breath to relax herself.

" _Stay calm,"_ Orihime inwardly assured herself. _"Just try to act normal. And if Ed's mad, I'll apologize."_ But that notion seemed easier said than done.

Finally, the door quietly squeaked open to reveal Alphonse.

Nina's blue eyes immediately brightened up in child like joy and flung herself at Al, only reaching up to the thigh of his armor leg. "Big Brother Al!" she cried, happily.

Orihime could plainly see Al's growing, red eyes dimming into a U shape, an indicator that he was smiling. "Good morning, Nina!" His gauntlet hand softly patted the little girl's head. His pleasant gaze then shot towards his childhood friend and female companion. "Morning, Winry, Orihime."

"Morning, Al!" the auburn haired girl responded in her usual bubbly and cheerful tone.

"Hi, Al," Winry smiled, stepping inside the room. She glanced around the room, her blue eyes searching for something or _someone_. "Where's Ed? Is he still asleep?"

"Uh, brother's in his room," Al answered, hesitantly. His voice sounded unsure and a little...disquieted. "He hasn't come out room all morning. Brother...has been acting...strange since he came back last night," the suit of armor uttered, voicing almosting squeaking with dismay and perturbed, trying to find the right words for his older brother's odd behavior. "I don't know how to explain it. You should've seen the look on his face last night. It's an expression I have never seen Ed wear before. He looked... _crushed_." Al bent his head down in melancholic sadness. "I don't know how else to explain it, but brother's been acting pretty down since last night."

Orihime could feel her heart twisting inside her chest. A pang of guilt and regret coiling within her. So, Ed was upset about last night. She wholly and despairingly wondered which part he was upset about. The kiss or her selfishly running when he was probably just as alarmed, baffled, and unnerved as she was?

She immediately started forming a series of apologizes in her head, but none of them sounded natural and genuine enough. They all sounded like a rehearsal from a play. She didn't want Edward to think she was being rude and insincere, and give her more of a reason to be mad at her. She didn't have time to contemplate the situation any further as the door quietly creaked open to reveal a disheveled Ed.

Edward's hair was down and not tied in its usual braid and there were small, almost indistinguishable bags under his eyes, indicating he didn't get much sleep. His countenance was screwed into a deep scowl as he glared at his younger brother. "I wasn't crushed, Al!" he clipped, aggravatedly. He must've heard what his brother said. His golden gaze landed on the four people occupying the living room. However, when his eyes landed on Orihime, the latter saw an emotion flash across them before almost disappearing completely. It was so fast that it just left the healer confused and bewildered. She couldn't make it out what kind of emotion it was because a single one. It was whirlwind swirling in the depths of golden pools before being disintegrated completely.

But somehow she knew… She knew that whatever it was, it was directed at her and only her.

"I'm heading to Central Command," he stated. Even his voice sounded hollow, lacking the usual arrogance and self assurance to his tone.

Orihime tried to crack a smile, but didn't know how cheery and unperturbed it was. "Don't you want to have breakfast?"

"No thanks. I can find something to eat on the way back." Ed strolled past her, avoiding glancing in her direction.

"Brother, you should really clean yourself up first," Al advised.

"Al's right," Winry agreed. "You can't go out looking like that."

Ed merely grunted, not in the mood to argue, and headed to the bathroom.

Winry's gaze landed on Al, a flash of worry sparking in her eyes. "You are right, Al. I never seen Ed so...gloomy before." Her flickered towards Orihime. "What happened between the two of you last night?" Her tone wasn't accusatory. Just a dear friend concerned about another friend.

Orihime shyly and self conscious chewed her bottom lip. She doesn't know how to answer that. She honestly didn't _want_ to answer that, but she understood she was to blame for Ed's sour and disheartened mood. She never should have kissed him last night.

Though she did not want to divulge into the discussion, so simply offered a tight smile to hide her unease. "We had a good time at the dance. I admit it was a bit of a rocky start at the beginning, but everything worked out."

Al and Winry shared a look. Something definitely happened. Orihime and Edward seem way too awkward around each other. In their short interaction, it's obvious that Ed's trying to avoid her, and Orihime's appeared more fidgety and apprehensive around him.

Thankfully, she was saved from further questioning when Ed reemerged. This time properly dressed and ready. "Al, you coming?" he blandly called to his younger brother, walking straight for the front door.

"Uh, r-right, brother." Al muttered out, tentatively. "I'm coming."

Orihime opened her mouth, wanting to say something, _anything_ , but the words died in her throat. There was nothing she could say. What _could_ she say? The back of her throat grew dry and hoarse as time passed. The blood in her veins were becoming erratic and hot. Her thumping with anxiety. Her gray orbs stared, helplessly as Ed and Al walked out the door. Once the door closed, a short, defeated gasp quietly escaped her and her eyes burned with unshed tears, but she willed herself not to cry. It would be pouring out all shame and guilt she's been feeling since last night, if she did.

Nina was confused, but even her small, childlike mind knew something was wrong. Everyone seemed tense, nervous, and edge, especially Big Brother Ed and Big Sis Ori. Although, she couldn't understand why. She couldn't comprehend the reason big sis and big bro were fighting, but still… It made her sad.

She doesn't want to witness anybody fighting. They should all be happy and cheerful and get along like everything's fine and dandy. So, why? Why were big bro and big sis fighting? Did they not like each other anymore? But how could she get them to make up?

"Nina?" she heard Big Sis Ori call her name. Her blue gaze shifted to her direction. "You want to come with me to the store? There are some things I need to buy at the grocery so I could start preparing for lunch later."

The little brown haired girl instantly discerned that big sis's smile was fake. She was hurt. She was in pain. She couldn't decipher why she inherently knew. Big Sis Ori just felt...weird. Her usual warm, serene, and comforting aura became slightly cloudy. It was fluctuating with the sense of unhappiness. Nina's lips almost became to tremble. Nevertheless, she couldn't be sad. If she were sad, it would just make big sis even sadder.

The only thing the little girl could do was offer a solemn nod and a conflicted, half hearted 'yeah'.

"If you two are going to the store, then let me come with you," Winry suggested. "There's nothing I could do by sitting here. Besides, there's Ms. Gracia's apple pie recipe I've been practicing. Not to tote my own horn, but I have gotten really good at baking it," she finished, proudly.

Orihime beamed. "Really? I would love to try it!"

Nina smiled, pleasantly when she sensed some of Big Sis Ori's happiness returning.

* * *

The stroll from hotel to Central Command was brisk and quite tentative and awkward. An uneasy silence floated between the two brothers. Alphonse couldn't help but notice the sluggish way Edward walked, lacking his usual confident stride. Al wanted to say something. This dejected Ed was extremely worrisome. Yeah, Ed was known to sulk or get incredibly angry for a while. But this Ed… This despondent and depressed Ed was all new to him. He was at a loss of how to approach or talk to his older brother. But he knew he had to say something to release Ed from his gloomy and dour funk.

"Hey, brother?" the suit of armor started off, slowly.

"I wonder if Hughes has found anything out about the Philosopher's Stone or Lab Five," Edward contemplated, almost startling Al because that inquiry was so abrupt.

"That's right," Al perked up. "We never had the chance to see Hughes yesterday."

"I want to exchange information as soon as possible, so we could plan our next move."

The younger Elric breathed out a silent sigh of relief. It seemed his brother was returning back to his old self. That was good. Guess, he was worrying for nothing.

Central Command eventually came into, and the brothers strolled through the front door. It was just as busy as ever with soldiers hurrying up and down the hall, completing paperwork, checking files, or just trying to enter their station. Nothing but the hues of white walls and the scurrying of blue uniforms.

Ed's golden gaze spotted a familiar blonde woman in that same blue uniform. He quirked a half surprised, half confused eyebrow. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he called out to the woman. "Is that you?"

Hawkeye's bronze eyes shifted when she recognized that gruff yet slightly high pitched voice. She peered over and her lips curled into a slight smile. "Hey, boys," she greeted the Elric brothers in a moderately warm and welcoming tone, being mindful to stay professional. "It's been a long time."

The eldest Elric grinned until his altered into a one of comical dread and then aggravated annoyance. "If lieutenant's here, that means-"

"Thanks for waiting!"

Ed gutteraled out a sound of utter repulsion and distaste. He really didn't have time for the colonel right now. "Yep, the colonel," he flared through his nostrils, his irritation already rising.

Roy hummed in surprise when his dark eyes landed on his blond subordinate and his metal, younger brother. "Oh, hey there, Fullmetal," he said, casually.

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?" Ed questioned. He could feel the veins in his forehead throbbing.

"Didn't you hear?" he smirked, his arrogance making its way in his tone. "I was transferred here over a month ago."

"Great," the blond alchemist tsked. The sarcasm in his voice did not go unnoticed, but it was ignored.

"And what about you?" the colonel inquired, curiously. "What brings you to Central."

Ed breathed out, deeply. "We are just here to exchange some information. Where is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

When Hughes's name was uttered out, both military personnel became frozen and stiff. The Elric brothers, however, remained oblivious to their woeful uneasiness and the dreaded glint of mournful distraught and grief in their eyes.

"We haven't seen him in a while," Alphonse pitched in.

Hawkeye was conflicted about what to say. How could she tell the boys that Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is no more? If they found out he died and that died because of them, they would be crushed and devastated. They would no doubt blame themselves and would be racked with guilt and regret. She honestly doesn't know how to reveal such a dreadful and tragic news to the brothers. Ed may be in the military, but, fundamentally, he is still just a kid. And his little brother, Al, is no different. They were both just children forced to grow up early and as swiftly as possible. Young adolescents who's ability to enjoy their youth are far and in between. Maybe the colonel would know what to say to them.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Mustang started, then paused as if he was trying to get his thoughts together. "Hughes retired from the military."

The expressions of the three faces around showed varying degrees of emotions. Hawkeye had the look of utter shock and disbelief, but had enough self control to keep her emotions tight lipped. Ed, on the other, appeared wistful, somewhat sad, and disappointed. Al only made a slight gasp of resignation and acquiescence.

"Wish we could have been there," Al spoke first, sighing.

"We could have gotten him a nice retirement," Ed interjected.

Al brightened at that idea. "Maybe we still can."

Mustang coughed in his hand, grabbing the brothers' attentions. "You could do that later," he said, though there was a fraction of hesitance in his tone. His dark eyes shifted towards Ed. "You came at the right time, Fullmetal. I have a mission for you."

Edward let out an irritated groan at that. He hated getting missions. Each one took his time away, time he could be spending figuring out ways to restore his and Al's bodies back to normal. Though, he understood this was his job. He was a dog of the military. This was the toll to be the military's lapdog in exchange for private and restricted research materials and steady funds. He accepted all that, but that doesn't mean he had to like it.

He sighed in defeat, seeing no point in arguing. He could receive information from Hughes later. "What's the mission?"

Mustang jerked his head. "Follow me to my office for the debriefing."

As Hawkeye obediently followed behind her superior's back, questions ran through her head. Why did the colonel lie to the two boys? Didn't he realize that lying would just make it all the more heart wrenching when they eventually found out the truth? He couldn't keep Hughes's death a secret forever. Was he trying to preserve their innocence for just a little longer?

She shook her head. Sometimes the colonel losing all sense of rational when it comes to those. It's rather foolish yet incredibly admirable. It's what endears her to him. It's way she follows him. Because she knows he's the man who would change the country. And until he reaches the top, she would protect him and watch his back every step of the way.

* * *

The first thing Edward saw when he stepped into Mustang's office was the four familiar faces of his distinctive crew. The chubby yet surprisingly smart Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. He was leisurely sitting in his chair, doing some paperwork that Mustang most likely put off. Master Sergeant Fuery was busy tinkering with a radio and some walkie talkies. Despite his introverted and kindhearted nature, he always loved playing with machines. Ed wondered if it he wanted to be an automail engineer once. Warrant Officer Vato Falman has always been an overly polite and awkward fellow. He was currently shuffling through some files, diligently. With his great memorization skills, it should be an easy feat for him to remember and recite most of the contains written within the files. And lastly, there was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Ed remembered how he made flirtatious comment that lacked in good taste regarding her when he first laid eyes on her. He scowled at the memory. Second Lieutenant has always been a hopeless romantic. However, he couldn't keep a girlfriend to save his life.

Edward pondered the last time he saw Mustang's crew, as they are primarily dubbed. He hasn't seen the gang since the Shou Tucker incident. That was several months ago. Phew, time sure does fly fast when one is on the go. It felt kind of good to see the gang again.

The blond alchemist's mind drifted off, wondering what kind of mission was Mustang assigning him to do. It's been a pretty long time since he was tasked with one. Honestly, with all the stress he's built up lately, he was eager to pummel some criminal's ass. Just to relieve some pent up stress. Although, going on a mission would mean talking to Orihime sooner than he would like.

Ed wasn't sure if he's able to speak to her just yet. He stayed up all night, tossing and turning in his bed, his mind racing. Just seeing her face again this morning just made all the pain from the night before come rushing back to him. When he saw her, his lips dried, suddenly. His heart became constricted. Any manner of peace he finally managed to achieve was gone in an instant. As cowardly as it was to admit, he wasn't ready to see her. He needed more time to sort out his feelings. The images of her saddened, horrified, and regretful face flashed before his eyes.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Orihime stared at Ed, horrified, her hands covering her mouth in shock, her gray eyes burning with fresh, hot tears. Her expression was that of utter shock, unspeakable horror, and frightfully mortified as if she just committed a heinous crime. It was truly a heartbreaking sight. "I… I-I wasn't supposed to…! This wasn't supposed to…! I shouldn't have…!" Her muffled voice cracked as she sobbed, uncontrollably._

 _What had she done?!_

 _She kissed Edward!_

 _SHE KISSED EDWARD!_

 _Her first kiss was with Ed! The one she was supposed to have, that she was saving up for Ichigo, was with Ed instead!_

 _"I'm sorry!" Orihime took a step back before running away, leaving a stunned Ed behind._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ed clenched his fist. That harsh stinging in his heart returning. It wasn't as sharp as it initially was, but the dull pang was still present. Seeing her face, it hurts. It hurts in ways he couldn't understand. Last night was a cruel and mocking of something he couldn't have. He had her friendship, however, over time, that did not satisfy him enough anymore. He wanted more than just companionship. He desired to be close to her. How close? He does not know He just… Ugh! It was hard to clarify it. The only way he could justify this strange phenomenon was that Orihime was up there in the stars. Bright, beautiful, a brilliant light that guides people in the darkest of nights, yet reaching her was like trying to actually touch the stars, and everyone knows that is physically and scientifically impossible. And, no matter how hard he tried, he could never reach her. Never catch her and hold her in his arms. The human arms could only reach _so far_ , after all.

That's how Ed felt. Though, he could not fathom what that feeling meant.

 _Or he doesn't want to acknowledge it_.

 _Shut up_! He screamed at the demon in his head. He gritted his teeth so hard, it might crack under the pressure. This monster has been tormenting him ever since he got to the hotel he was staying at last night. It was the reason he barely gotten any sleep the other night. This dark presence has been terrorizing him ever since Orihime ran off on him. He desperately wanted to call out her name, but his voice died in his windpipe. So now it was ridiculing him for his weakness. Even at this moment, it was sadistically taunting for his inability to face her. Or, more accurately, his unwillingness to.

 _That's because he afraid_.

At the point, Ed kept his mouth shut. He knew that voice was right. Deep down, he was afraid. Afraid of having to confront Orihime. Afraid of hearing her answer. Her answer to what? He did not know, but he was scared, nonetheless.

 _But she has already given him an answer_. _He was just scared to admit_.

Edward's expression turned defeated and sullen. All the previous fight he had now was gone. The thumbing in his heart almost seized, becoming stone cold. He was surprised at himself. How could one girl leave him in such an emotional wreck? If he closed his eyes, he could vividly imagine her sweet voice, her beautiful, auburn hair, her energetic, gray eyes, her kind smile, and her all around comforting and warm aura.

Lately, as time went on, his thoughts drifted more and more towards Orihime. If he wasn't about his baby brother or figuring out ways and ideas on how they could get their bodies back, then it almost always filters towards Orihime. The emotional toll of it combined with the stress of last night was beginning to exhaust him. This why he was more than happy to take this mission. Whatever it was. He needed something to relieve his stress, to vent his anger. God's know, he doesn't have the heart to get, well, too angry at Orihime. With her sensitive nature, she would be reduced to tears. She had the tendency to cry even more than Winry. Plus, he would never want to do anything that would upset or make her cry. Seeing Orihime crying would be far worse than this pain in his chest.

"Fullmetal?"

Oh, great. He clicked his tongue. His imagination was playing tricks on him. He could actually hear her voice. The melodious sound of her tone as his name echoed from her lips were music to his ears. He could clearly picture Orihime walking leisurely down a grassy plain, admiring the view. So full of life and energy. She would happily call out his name, beckoning him over, setting the picnic basket she was holding down on the ground. A cool breeze would ruffle her auburn hair and she would gingerly use her hand to push the strands back from obstructing her face. The skirt of her yellow summer dress gently flowing with the balmy wind. She would appear so beautiful and serene. A half grin would form on his countenance as he peacefully stalked towards her. Her warm, calm, gentle, and soothing presence always making him forget the world around and his troubles, and just enjoy the moment. She would place the blanket under the cool shade of the tree. Grabbing the basket, she would delightful pull out all her unusual yet impossibly delicious meals, and he would graciously devour them like a starved person who hasn't eaten in days. She would smile, pleased, joining him the feasting, but in a much more reserved and delicate manner. They would just relax there enjoying the peace and quiet, watching the calm and pleasant scenery before them.

Sigh. Such wish fulfillment.

"Fullmetal?"

Okay, enough with hallucinations. Was this another way for the demon to mock him and demean him?

Wait a minute…! Orihime never calls him 'Fullmetal'.

"Fullmetal!"

He was jerked out his musings and was faced with collective eyes of concerned faces. He could view Al's shoulders tense up in worry and the colonel's exasperated yet troubled, scrutinizing gaze.

"Fullmetal? Were you even listening?" Edward could hear the slight annoyance in Mustang's tone, but his dark gaze held a shimmer of worry in them. He held the paper, Ed's mission file, out in his hand.

"Eh, sorry," Ed said, dully. "Can you repeat that?"

Mustang's nose twitched and a perturbed eyebrow rose to his hairline. Did Fullmetal just apologize to him? Even if it was bland and almost unresponsive, it was still an apology. He's known Fullmetal for years. He was his superior. Nevertheless, if there was one trait of Fullmetal's he was immensely aware of it was his prideful and obstinate nature. A person would have to either literally or figuratively beat him over the head before he admitted he was wrong, more so take him apologize. Something was up.

The colonel proved his elbows upon his desk and folded his fingers together, so they were covering the bottom half of his face. "Is something on your mind, Fullmetal?" he inquired.

Edward's golden eyes broadened, flummoxed and caught off guard, his face heating up. Finally, he expression relaxed into his typical scowl. "N-nothing! It's none of your business, colonel!" he snapped, but his usual heat was mostly dowsed out.

At this point, Mustang and the rest of his team knew something was definitely wrong with Ed. Even Al was troubled and disquietingly wary of his older brother's subdued and dejectedly half hearted responses. Ed was way too...despondent and melancholic. Where was his standard boisterous and hotheaded self? Could he be having an off day?

"What's the matter, chief?" Havoc spoke up, lighting up a cigarette.

"You look like something the cat dragged in," Breda observed.

"Is he perhaps sick?" Fallman wondered.

"Maybe he's tired," Fuery piped in.

The crew started pondering reasons for Ed's strange behavior. Each one becoming more ridiculous and outlandish than the last.

Breda rubbed the bottom of his chin with his forefinger and thumb, thoughtfully, observing the blond alchemist more closely. "You know, your face right now looks similar to Havoc's stupid and defeated expression on his face everytime he gets shot down by a girl," the chubby second lieutenant quipped, throwing a sly smirk at the aforementioned person's way.

"Hey!" the blond second lieutenant yelled, indignantly.

Hawkeye was apparently the only one in the room who noticed Ed's hand twitch when Breda mentioned Havoc getting dumped by girls, despite trying to keep a steely expression on his facial features. Being an ace sniper made her very acutely observant of the situation around her. Did Edward's current state have to do with a girl?

"Edward," the female lieutenant decided to speak up. "Does this have something to do with a girl?" she asked, straightforward and to the point. She had always candid and plain spoken person. That's why the colonel values her so much as his second in command.

Once that inquiry was uttered out the sniper's mouth, the whole room froze.

"WHAT?!" Surprised and astonished cries echoed around the room. A few soldiers were startled by the outcry.

Edward, on his part, appeared as if he had caught red handed. Eyes wide, a blush creeping under the bridge of his nose, and an embarrassed expression on his face.

Al tilted his head towards his brother, a concerned, anxious, and breath vibrating through his empty, metal shell.

A spark of amusement shone in Mustang's dark orbs. "This is about a girl? I didn't know you had a crush, Fullmetal," he smirked, not hiding his levity.

Ed scowled, angrily, his embarrassment increasing. "No, it's not!" he loudly denied.

The colonel's smirk grew because the blond alchemist's hasty denial wasn't fooling him. Not with that terribly hidden bashful look on his face.

"I never thought I would see the day that the chief would take interest in the opposite sex," Havoc mused.

"Edward is a young _man_ ," Hawkeye prompted, coolly. "It's only natural."

"Phew," Breda blew out a relieved breath. "I was kind of worried there for a second. I thought thebig guy was asexual or something. He seemed steadfast from taking an interest in girls."

"You have girl troubles, brother?" Al asked, innocently, though it was used to hide his contradictory tone. On one hand, he found amusement in his brother's currently humorous plight, but, on the other hand, this further confirms his worry and anxiety that something _did_ happen between him and Orihime. Something bad enough to put him in this despairingly depressed mood.

"Could you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Ed yelled, furiously. Could he be even more embarrassed and humiliated?

"Sounds like you need some dating advice, Ed" Fuery uttered.

The four men in Mustang's shot looks at each other before nodding when coming to some kind of agreement.

"I think it's best if you step outside, first lieutenant," the blond second lieutenant advised. "This is a conversation between men."

"Oh? Are you implying that I'm not as capable as a man in this kind type of situation, _second lieutenant_?" Hawkeye questioned sharply, her eyes narrowing.

Havoc realized his mistake and almost broke out into a sweat at the sniper's cold glare.

"No, no! I was just saying that the chief needed to have a guy talk," he quickly corrected, trying to rectify his earlier wording.

Her gaze softened, if only slightly, losing her deadly daggers, satisfied with the explanation. "C'mon, Alphonse. Let's step outside," she urged. She knew Ed would not be inclined to listen, if his baby brother is hanging around. He would want to remain aggressive and stubbornly headstrong when his brother's around.

Al was confused, but complied, nonetheless. The metal of his armored body clanged as he stood up from the couch, and followed the female officer out the door.

"Come on, chief," Havoc pressed, once he heard the door shut closed. "Tell us all about her."

Ed growled, feeling incredibly annoyed. "I told you, it's nothing! Why are you guys so damn insistent on this?"

"She _had_ to be something to bring the great Fullmetal Alchemist in here weeping like a baby," Mustang smirked.

The blond alchemist shoot threatening daggers at his commanding officer. "I was not crying, you bastard!"

The colonel dramatically threw his head. "My mistake. Incorrect terminology. I meant to say you've been carrying around a cloud of depression ever since you entered my office, Fullmetal. That's not like you."

Ed's face faltered. His mind drifted back to Orihime. "I'm not...depressed," he said, weakly as if it was trying to convince himself rather than Mustang.

Havoc whistled, dramatically. "Must be serious. Chief, you want some advice about girls, right?"

Edward frowned, contemplating his options. He honestly wanted to say 'no', just take his mission objective, and be on his way. However, with the current awkwardness ensuing between him and Orihime and his inability of not knowing how to deal with it, he weighed his choices. If he was being frank, Mustang and his team were the closest to guy friends he had that he could discuss this sort of topic about.

Ed blushed, already feeling the edges of humiliation and embarrassment creeping up inside him for want he's about utter out of his mouth. His golden eyes shifted away from the men, too self conscious and awkward to meet their gazes. "W-what does it mean when a girl runs away from you crying.

He did not know why he ask that. Guess, he was searching for confirmation or reassurance for his fears. He could already feel his pride taking a small blow for talking to Mustang, of all people, about this matter. But he doesn't know who else to turn to. Al was irrefutably out the question, being just as clueless about girls as he was. And unfortunately, he didn't really have many guy friends his age. He didn't have any, in fact.

There was absolute silence. It was so quiet a person could hear Mustang's pin drop with a silent 'clatter'. Then a collective of shocked gasps sounded throughout the office. Havoc's cigarette comically dropped from his ridiculously opened mouth. Mustang's dark eyes widened slightly, surprised that Ed come right out and admit with barely any fight. Fuery's glasses were tilted across his face, showing his appallment. Fallman gaped at Ed as if he had grown a second head. Breda was stockstill from the staggering confession of what the blond alchemist just spewed out.

The quiet stillness lasted longer than it should. Edward was growing increasingly annoyed by the perpetual silence. Although, he was also becoming more anxious as the minutes passed by.

Fuery was the one to finally speak up. "Y-you have a girlfriend, Edward?" he asked, slowly with a shaking finger directed the aforementioned alchemist.

Ed turned deeply red faced. "She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted, heatedly, causing the radio specialist to flinch. His face faltered a bit. "I'm...I'm just looking for some advice, okay?" he muttered, his voice low.

"So, let me get this straight…," Havoc started, pulling out another cigarette. "You like this girl. But because you don't know how to talk to her, you unintentionally said something that made her cry." He flicked on a lighter and lit it up. "And now you are looking for a way to make it up to her." He placed the cigarette between his lips and inhaled and exhaled a poof of tobacco. "Is that about right?"

"I never said I liked her!" the blond alchemist shouted, furiously. "By the way, I didn't make her cry! I would never do that! I...I just want to know what to do to cheer her up. And what does it mean when a girl cries and runs away from you?

"If she ran away from you, then doesn't that mean she has no interest in you?" Fallman pondered, reflectively.

Ed heard a pin drop inside him. A defeated air of hopelessness and desolation exuded from him. The officers were left shockingly stunned by how quickly he was left eerily depressed.

"This is bad," Breda whistled. "You have it bad for this girl, big guy."

"I remember my first crush." Havoc crossed his arms, nodding, sagely. "I was exactly your age, chief. Her name was Vannessa Gibson. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful. I was so nervous to talk to her. One day, I finally gathered the courage to ask her. And she said… She said…" He paused his lips forming into a reversed 'U'. "She said I wasn't her type and rejected me!" he cried, melodramatically, wallowing in pity with comedic tears pouring out his eyes.

The chubby second lieutenant quietly and comfortingly patted his fellow melancholic officer on the back.

"You obviously lack any charisma or charm," Mustang inputted. "You need to, at least, _try_ to keep a girl for more than one date, Havoc."

"Nobody asked for your advice, _colonel_!" the blond second lieutenant roared, angrily shaking his fist at his superior.

"Well, what does she like, Edward?" Fuery asked. "Maybe start with that."

Ed rose a brow, pondering the idea for a moment. Orihime really enjoyed eating, even more than he did. Additionally, she admitted to wanting to open up her own bakery one day when she grows up. She took great joy in experimenting with new recipes and trying out meals she had never tasted before. Maybe he should take her out to small restaurant or a cafe. He definitely could not cook for the life of him, so that was the only option he had.

"I guess I could try that," he finally replied, taking the advice into consideration. There was...one more thing he wanted to ask, but...he...doesn't exactly know how to word it.

He opened his mouth, getting ready to speak. "I… I… I…" He clamped his mouth shut. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the words out. Deep down, he wanted to know… He wanted to know…

" _I like Ichigo."_

A dull ache drummed in his heart. Why does it hurt so much hearing Orihime saying something that? Confessing that she's in love with someone else? He just wanted this pain to stop. It was killing him! Perhaps, once he leaves the office, he should take a leisurely stroll around Central to relax himself and clear his head before heading to the hotel. Besides, _she's_ there and he _still_ couldn't bring himself to face her right now.

In the end, Edward merely just shook his head. "Uh, nevermind." His golden gaze landed on the colonel. The usual hard intensity in his eyes were returning. "What's my mission?"

* * *

Orihime was beginning to become worried. The sun was starting to set over the axis, creating a reddish orange hue in the sky. Ed and Al still haven't come back yet. She was already done preparing lunch, but when the brothers didn't show up, her, Winry, Nina decided to just eat and she'd saved Ed's portion by boxing it up and stuffing it inside the fridge.

As the hours passed by, the auburn haired girl was becoming agitated with worry. To calm her worries, she thought about meal plans and box lunches she could make in the off chance that the reason for the boys' absence was because Edward was assigned another mission. She needed to make sure they had preprepared food on the ready. She hasn't cooked in quite a while, and she was quite enjoying herself.

Chicken, broccoli, and cheese casserole.

Fried potatoes with red bean paste.

Yakisoba with beef, fried apples, and her special red sweet and sour sauce. The sauce was made from red beans, parsley, mushrooms, onions, garlic, cream cheese, green and yellow peppers, and honey mustard along with mace, salt, pepper, paprika, and rosemary to spice up the flavor.

Pork, chicken, mushroom, and mashed lemon and orange fried rice.

Takoyaki with honey and mayonnaise.

Chicken, carrot, and creamy mushroom stew.

Broccoli, red beans, lettuce, carrots, and shrimp for a shrimp salad.

Shrimp rice balls wrapped in seaweed.

Baked apple, strawberry jam, honey, and butter bread.

And finally red bean and chocolate cookies, green tea and honey flavored dangos, and some melon pans stuffed with strawberry jam for dessert.

She made sure to have a mixture of both Western and Japanese foods.

The ginger haired finished cooking and boxing the meals, thanks from an enthusiastic Nina's help. The foods should be able to last two weeks or so. The sun had set a long time ago, darkening the skies. She could feel the peaks of exhaustion hit her after doing nothing but diligent cook meals for hours on end. Winry retired for the night quite some time ago, taking a sleeping Nina with her.

With nothing left to do, she unceremoniously threw herself onto the couch. She was still waiting for Ed and Al to return. She was so tired. Her body felt so weak and numb and her muscles ached a bit. What could be taking Ed and Al so long to come back? She twisted her body around, so she was laying on her back.

Her mind drifted back to her friends back home. She hadn't thought about Karakura Town in such a long time. She had gotten rather cozy staying here in Amestris. But still, the ginger haired girl was already betting that, by now, her friends have already taking note of her absence, if Chad and Uryu haven't told them already.

To keep her mind occupied, she thought about everything she would miss due to her unexpected absence. The first that came to mind was school. There was no doubt that she's been gone for, at least, a semester. That means, if she were to return, she may likely be held back a year for missing so much schoolwork.

Just reflecting on that, Orihime's face turned a light shade of pink. She tossed herself onto her right side. How embarrassing! It also made her a little sad just thinking about it. That means she won't be in the same class as Tatsuki, Ichigo, and the rest of her friends. She would be a year behind everyone, despite being the same age.

Even more than that, she felt awful. Everyone must be worried sick about her. She desperately wished that somehow, someway she could send them a letter or something of the sort reassuring all of them that she was already. She hadn't been harmed or hurt in any way. She was perfectly fine, and even happy. She was having a great time traveling with Ed and Al. She even went to a ballroom dance with Ed. It was so fun! Then she…

Her internal musings ceased before she could bring that up. Her expression twisted into a regretful sorrow. Even though, she deeply wished to make amends with Edward, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that she betrayed her own feelings towards Ichigo.

But still, even now, it still made her heart skip a beat. She could still feel the sensation of fireworks cracking in her body. Her nerves were becoming all prickled with the electrifying ecstasy flutter through her. Her lips tingled with a desperate, warm longing to reexperience that feeling once more. If she was honest with herself and had forgo any bias opinion, she finally figured out the one word to describe the kiss. It was… It was… _Magical_.

No, that isn't right. She shouldn't think like that. It was wrong to kiss Ed. End of story.

" _Ichigo."_

She wondered if she finally gathered up the courage to confess her love to Ichigo, then by be able to kiss him, at last, would it be just as magical? Captivating? Enchanting? Maybe even more? Would it make her heart flutter? Would her entire being be ablazed with firecrackers? Would it ultimately be a kiss she could forever engrave inside her heart? A delightful ecstatic feeling she would cherish as long as she lived? Would kissing the man she loved fundamentally be better than the kiss she shared with Edward?

Orihime sighed and slowly flipped on her other side. She wondered what her beloved strawberry was doing? Knowing him, he would blame himself for her absence. That caused her feel horrible. She was always such a burden on him. She would never forget that _she_ was the reason that Ichigo lost his powers, and she would the reason he would blame himself for her disappearance. _Again_. She could feel her eyes burning with fresh tears.

She vigorously shook her head, laying back on her back, quickly wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. No, she couldn't think like that! Never with all the negative thoughts! She needed to think positive! She smiled to herself. After she'd finally reconciled with Ed, she hoped everything would return to normal.

Her vision was becoming blurry, and her eyelids were heavy.

Despite the kiss, she still prayed that she and Ed would remain friends.

* * *

Edward had just left a small cafe, his stomach quite full. His mood was slowly returning, and Alphonse seemed very pleased and happy that his brother was back to being his usual pigheaded self.

"What now, brother? Should we go back to the hotel?" Al asked. "I'm sure Winry, Orihime, and Nina must be worried. It's getting late."

Edward paused at the mention of Orihime's name. He inhaled, deeply. After thinking it over all day, agonizing where his relationship with Orihime now stands, he was ready to face her. He finally gathered the courage! He could not afford to be a coward any longer! Not when Orihime was trying to make an effort.

He threw his brother a small grin. "Let's head back. I'm getting kind of tired anyway. Not to mention, we would be leaving tomorrow for another mission. We have to tell Orihime that."

"Yeah," Al nodded his head. "What do you think about the mission though, brother? Don't you think it's kind of strange? Mysterious disappearances? Even the soldiers that were sent to investigate never came back. What do you think is going on?"

Ed frowned. "That's what I like to know." He glared at the mission folder in his hand. "Guess, we won't find out till we investigate."

The suit of armor produced a noise of agreement as the two continued walking down the path to the library. The streets were becoming more and more empty as families retired for the night or went off to work late night shifts. The sound of Ed's footsteps coming to a sudden halt caused him to stop, looking at him in confusion.

"Why did you stop, brother?" Al questioned, curiously. He glanced over to witness Ed staring at a nearby bakery shop.

Edward was contemplated to himself if he should buy Orihime some sweets.

 _"I want to open up my own bakery."_

A ghost of a smile formed on his lips. Despite how the night ended, he had a wonderful time with Orihime. She told him more about herself, more than she previously had. He enjoyed talking to her, listening to her, and laughing along with her. It was the first time he got to witness a more vulnerable side to her. At the end of the day, he felt that he was closer to her than ever before. And, more importantly, he remembered fondly that her dream was to open up a bakery one day.

He turned towards his younger brother. "I'm going to make a quick stop, Al," he announced, making his way in the bakery's direction.

Al cranes his head into a smile and followed after him.

* * *

Edward entered his hotel room with Alphonse in tow, carefully holding a small, white box in hand.

"I don't see Winry or Nina anywhere," Al observed, glancing around the room.

"The lights are still on though," Ed mused, setting the box down on the table. He paused when he spotted another container on the table, two in fact, with a small note attached. His ears perked at the sound of soft snoring very close by. He glanced over to see Orihime soundly asleep. His features softened when he gazed upon her peaceful face. She always looked so beautiful and serene when she sleeps.

"She must've tired herself out waiting for us to return," Al commented.

"Yeah," Ed nodded in agreement. His golden orbs drifted to the box and the note. He opened the note and read its contents. It merely said 'Happy Birthday, Eddie' in small, carefully neat letters. There was even a smiley face on the bottom left corner.

A small grin formed on his lips. He remembered telling her that his birthday passed a little over a week ago, and yet she still decided to do something nice for him. She was always thinking about him, always thinking about ways to make him happy. It warmed his heart to see how much she cared about him.

The blond alchemist reached over uncovered the boxed container to observe what she made for him. In an instant, a delicious smell of Orihime's cooking waft through his nose. The mouthwatering food decorated beautifully. There was rice, meat, salad, and bread all assorted very nicely. Ed just ate, but always had room for one of Orihime's scrumptious meals. Her cooking was the best!

He opened up the other box to view that what lay inside was a small cake. His eyes widened and his cheeks warmed. He could tell just by looking that Orihime baked it specifically for him. It was a tangy orange cake decorated in orange and dark purple frosting. The words 'H.B. Eddie' were written prettily in red frosting. He instantly knew that H.B. stood for 'Happy Birthday'.

"Orihime probably spent all day cooking for you," Al commented.

"Yeah, she's always thinking of me," Ed replied, softly. There was a warm tenderness that shone in his golden as he gazed upon the auburn haired healer once more. He could only imagine how hard she worked to just to cook all of this.

"She's always thinking about all of us," the suit of armor replied. "Orihime's always been a caring and compassionate person."

The blond alchemist nodded in silent agreement and stretched his arms out to lift her up from the couch, bridle style, being careful not to wake her up. He couldn't allow her to sleep on the couch like that. She'd catch a cold.

"I'm going to take her to bed," he informed his brother, walking in the direction of his room. He carefully maneuvered his hand, so he could open the door without jostling her awake. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her up with the blanket.

Edward couldn't help but to stare at her a little longer, admiring her features. He tenderly brushed a stray hair away from her face. He held the strand of hair between his fingers, loving the softness of it. Her hair was enriched with the intoxicating smell of strawberries. He loved her scent, and her unique auburn hair. He always thought it was beautiful, even when they first met. His stubborn pride refused to let him say it out loud. He recalled the way her gray eyes glowed when he finally told her he liked her hair. Her face contorted in awe as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Until her cheeks finally flushed red and that modest, radiant smile that he loved so much graced her lips. The overall happiness that exuded from her caused her to glow in a stunningly breathtaking light.

Edward's ears perked when he heard Orihime mumble something under her breath. Was she talking in her sleep? He wondered what she was dreaming about. It must be a very pleasant dream with that tiny, smile on her countenance was any indication.

Well, he better leave and let her rest. He yawned and stretched his arms. With Orihime occupying the bed, guess he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight. He pondered if there was an extra blanket or anything hotel he could use to cover himself up in the hotel. Or would he have to resort to using his red coat?

The blond alchemist paused as he started making it his way towards the door. Orihime's muttering was getting louder until he could actually make out some of the words. Words that he wished now more than ever that he didn't hear. Words that he had the misfortune of hearing. Words that left him completely numb with pain.

"...lo...u...Ichigo."

Ed slowly turned to a blissfully sleeping Orihime, a look of heartbreaking despair and utter devastation plastered on his face. Even though the words were mostly incoherent, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she was saying. So, even in her sleep, she still thinks about _him_?

" _I love you, Ichigo."_

He could feel his heart crack, a splinter forming at the base. Not enough to split it in two, but enough to leave an emotional scar. Those words replayed in his head over and over again like a cruel symphony.

She's in love with Ichigo. He knew that. He was made aware of that. But this was as close as he's gotten to her admitting her feelings outright. And...it hurts. It hurts so bad. He clenched his fist so tightly that his flesh knuckles were starting to turn white. His bangs shadowed his face.

The dull ache in his heart was returning with a vengeance. Claws viciously tore away at his heart. Something painful, dark, and foreboding began to ease up inside him. A stormy torrent of anguish gripped at the deepest recesses of his soul. He used his metal hand to clench the spot on his shirt where his heart lay. That sadistic, mocking voice was back, gleefully relishing at the torturous affliction he was experiencing.

 _Why can't she...think of him like that_?

 _Why does she always...think of_ him?

For once, Ed had no counter to that. No words to say back to the demon. No rebuttal to offer. Its malicious remarks were like daggers to his heart. So painful and cruel.

He bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood.

If he'd never met Orihime, he wouldn't feel this agony.

If he'd never knew Orihime was in love with Ichigo, he wouldn't know this pain.

If he'd never kissed Orihime, then his heart wouldn't be laying in shattered pieces.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter forty! I hope you enjoy! This was a long one. I decided to just have this chapter focusing on the aftermath of this kiss and the emotional impact it left on both Orihime and Edward.**

 **For Orihime's part, she started out believing the kiss was a terrible mistake, feeling both guilty and confused. Guilty because she thinks she 'cheated' on her love for Ichigo, but confused that she actually liked the kiss and that, deep down, she's longing for another one. I tried to make her agonize over the fact that it was her** _ **first**_ **kiss. Her first kiss that she shared with Edward,** _ **not**_ **Ichigo. I tried to portray the fact that kissing Ed was a** _ **real**_ **intimate moment for her. The way she goes around agonizing over it almost makes it feel like she lost her virginity to the guy. In Japan, kissing is a really intimate action. It's as intimate as sex is in the West, and I tried to present that. Orihime may be a fictional character, but she is still Japanese, so I believe she would still hold some Japanese customs and cultures in mind. Yet, I also tried to downplay it a little for the Western readers. I didn't want her angst to come off as whining for some of them. Though, at the end, Orihime had mostly gotten over it. She realized that there's nothing that she could do that would change the fact she kissed Ed. It happened and she's just got to live with it. The only thing that she's hoping is that it wouldn't affect their friendship down the line.**

 **Edward, on the other hand, wow, it doesn't take a genius to know what he's feeling. Ed thinks differently, to say the least. He may not say it, he might even deny it to everyone, including himself, but we all know that Ed wants a relationship upgrade. He wants Orihime to be his girlfriend and for them to start dating, but he's too prideful and in denial to admit it. Orihime did, in fact, reject him, and now he's experience his first heartbreak. Honestly, it was hard for me to portray that. I never read a fanfic with a brokenhearted Ed before. I never read a story where he gets dumped by someone he was developing feelings for. At least one that didn't OOC the crap out of him by turning him into an insufferable asshole. *cough* Plus, there was no Ed/Winry love triangle in the anime, so we honestly never get to experience a jealous Ed or a heartbroken one canonically. The reason why he avoids Orihime was because, subconsciously, he was afraid of being rejected. Yes, Orihime's rejection should have been obvious when she pushed him away during the kiss and ran away in tears, all while implying it was a mistake. However, hearing her actually** _ **say**_ **she rejects his feelings would be so much worse than her actions because it would only confirm his fears. At least, for the time being, he could delude himself with the fact that he** _ **might**_ **still have a chance. That Orihime's actions wasn't a rejection of his feelings, and that she was just shocked, scared, and horrified. I always added him getting some love advice from Mustang and his crew as a bit of humor. It was amusing to see Mustang and the others give him tips about girls. But, uh oh, Edward is starting to realize that, no matter what, Orihime's heart would always belong to Ichigo, and that he's hurt and jealous because of it. Because he would always remain second best. Unrequited love is painful. And maybe Edward's thinking Orihime rejected him because of Ichigo. After all, how could she love him when she's already in love with someone else?**

 **Well, anyway, leave in comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
